Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening
by ichigosoragoku87
Summary: Set after KH: Coded, Sora will begin his new journey as he teams up with new and old friends in an effort to fight the Darkness and stop the Keyblade War by recuiting an army of Keybearers. SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine, AquaxOC, RenoxOC, etc.
1. The New Keybearers

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening

Chp. 1: The New Keybearers

A week had past since our heroes Sora, Riku, and Kairi had recieved a letter from King Mickey and they were at the islands helping Kairi learning how to use the keyblade since she only used it a little when they were at Organization 13's world, The World That Never Was.

"You're doing really good Kairi!" Sora told her.

"I am, just not very well, hehe."

"Don't worry Kairi, you'll get used to it, just like I did." Riku said.

Sora and Riku were taking turns training Kairi to use her keyblade, Floral Fallal.

As Riku was getting ready to train Kairi next, he noticed something falling from the sky.

"Riku?" Kairi asked him.

"Helllooo! Earth to Riku!" said Sora, trying to get his attention.

"Guys look up there."

Sora and Kairi looked up in the sky along with Riku and noticed three figures in the sky falling down, covered in blue flames. The falling beings crashed in the ocean and Sora, Riku, and Kairi all hurried to the water and swam to them and brought them to the shore.

The people that our heroes brought to shore were all boys. One had blonde hair and little spiky like Sora's, and the other two were twin brothers, one a brunette like Sora and another with black hair. Kairi checked each of them for a pulse.

"They're alive, just sleeping." Kairi told Sora and Riku.

"What do we do with them?" Sora asked.

"Yo! Sora, Riku, Kairi!" yelled a voice.

"Hey it's Wakka!" Sora exclaimed.

Their friends Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie walked up to them after just getting out of their boats.

"We noticed something falling from the sky coming near the islands and had to see what was up." Tidus said.

"Who are they?" Selphie asked.

"Not sure yet." Sora told them.

"Let's let them rest in the cabin and wait in the morning to see if they want to talk." Riku said.

The six friends heard some groaning coming from one the boys.

"Where am I?" the blonde said.

"Destiny Islands." Sora told him.

"I'm Sora by the way! These are my friends Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie."

"I'm Steven, but you guys can call me Steve."

"Nice to meet you!" Riku said holding out his hand to him.

"Pleased to you meet you Riku." Steve said as he shook his hand.

"So tell us what happened to you and your friends." Kairi said.

"Well, where should I begin..." Steve said.

Steve told them all what happened.

"Whoa. Rough story." said Tidus.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Steve said.

"There is one thing I left out." And then he stood up, held out his arm and familiar weapon appeared in his hand.

"A keyblade?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi exclaimed.

"So that's what this is. Tim and Tylor also have one too."

The keyblade Steve had gave Riku a strange look. Riku stared at it long and hard.

"That keyblade..."

"What's wrong Riku?"

"It feels like I've seen this keyblade before, but I just can't remember. Oh well, it looks pretty cool doesn't Steve?"

"Yeah I guess it does." said Steve.

The keyblade Steve had was long. The handle was a light blue, while the whole keyblade was a tannish color.

"The keyblade Tylor had was different from mine. The handle on his is on the left side, while the blade edge is on the right."

"That's cool, so what about Tim's?" Sora asked Steve.

"His was a little bit of gray and blue, his handle was seperated, unlike mine and Tylor's. As for the teeth, it was-"

"Jutted out in a rounded fashion?" Kairi said to him.

"Yeah! Hey, how did you know that?"

"I don't know, but it sounds so familiar." Kairi said.

Just then, Tylor began to wake up.

"Owww..man those black creatures can really pack a punch!" Tylor said.

As he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Sora.

"AHHH!" Tylor yelled, as he punched Sora in the face.

"OW!" Sora said as he fell.

The others couldn't help but laugh at Sora.

"It's not funny!" Sora yelled.

"Actually, it kind of is!" Tylor said laughing.

"Sorry about that. I'm Tylor by the way."

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie."

"Welcome to Destiny Islands brudda!" Wakka said.

"Destiny Islands? Pretty cool name." Tylor said.

"It does sound cool" Steve said. "Glad to see you're alright Steve."

"Same here Tylor. How's Tim doing?"

"He's just sleeping." Tylor said.

Riku then saw something black on Tim's arm.

"What's that on his arm Tylor?"Riku asked him.

"Oh that. One of those black creatures attacked him, left that, and knocked him out." Tylor said. "Those black creatures you're talking about are called the Heartless." Sora told Tylor.

Sora told Steve and Tylor all about the Heartless and what they do.

"Wow." Steve said.

"Those guys are a threat to the world order." Kairi said.

"World order?" Tylor asked her.

Riku then told them about the world order and its rules.

"Rules? Man I hate rules!" Tylor said.

"Tylor is kind of a rule-breaker." Steve told them.

"You're not the only one. The boys are kind of rule-breakers too." Selphie said.

"Welcome to the club!" The boys said holding up a banner with a picture of them on it.

Riku was still looking at Tim's wound. Although Riku's dark powers were gone, he was still able to sense the darkness in people.

"He has darkness inside of him you guys." Riku told Sora and Kairi.

"How does he have darkness in him?" Steve asked Riku.

Riku told Steve and Tylor about how he got darkness in his heart and it made him fight his brest friend.

"Wow. You had it pretty rough Riku." Steve said.

"Yeah, even though I defeated Xehanort's Heartless, I can still feel him inside me. Sora, if he tries to take me over again, you know what to do."

"I understand Riku." Sora said.

Night was fastly approching and Steve and Tylor wanted to sleep in the cabin with Tim. Sora, Riku, and the others went to their boats and made their way home, where the next morning would be the start of a new adventure for our heroes.

End of Chapter 1. 


	2. The New Adventure

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening

Chp 2: The New Adventure

The next morning Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived at the islands to see how the newcomers were doing.

"Hey Steve!" Sora yelled.

"Morning!" Steve yelled back.

Sora and the others approached him when Tylor and Tim walked out of the cabin.

"Hey, good to see your brother is alright Tylor." Kairi said.

"I appreciate you worried about me Kairi." Tim told her.

Just then a big ship approached the islands from the sky.

"Hey! It's Donald and Goofy!" Sora exclaimed.

"Donald and Goofy?" Tim asked.

"They helped me find Riku and Kairi on my first journey."

"Must be real good friends." Tylor said.

"We sure are!" Goofy said as he and Donald came out of the ship.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora said.

Hugs were shared with the trio. Just then King Mickey came out of the ship as well.

"King Mickey! It's been a while!" Kairi said.

"It has!" He said as he approached Sora and the others.

Mickey then noticed Steve, Tim, and Tylor.

"So these are the new keybearers." Mickey said.

"How did you know they were keybearers?" Sora said.

"I sent the King a letter about them last night." Riku told Sora.

"Can I see your keyblades you guys?" Mickey asked them.

"Sure." They said. They each held out their hands and their keyblades appeared. Mickey studied their keyblades very carefully.

"I see." He said.

"Is something wrong King Mickey?" Sora asked him.

"Those keyblades that they have reminded me of three other keybearers I met 10 years ago." Mickey told Sora.

"Who were they?"

"Don't you remember Sora?" Riku told Sora.

"We met two of them years ago."

"We did?" Sora said.

"Yeah. When I saw Steve's keyblade, it reminded me of someone who wielded a keyblade as well."

"Terra?" Mickey asked Riku.

"Yeah. Terra."

"Who's Terra?" Tylor asked.

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed. "I remember now! Terra was the brunnette haired man we met when we were little."

"Who's Terra?" Steve, Tylor, and Tim asked.

"Gather round everyone, it's time I told you guys what happened 11 years ago."

The King told them all about the war he was in with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua 11 years ago. He also told them who they were fighting against.

"Xehanort?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi exclaimed.

"Yep, Xehanort." King Mickey said.

"So Xehanort was an old guy you fought 11 years ago, and the same one Riku and I fought a year ago?" Sora said.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?" Steve said.

"The Xehanort that Sora and Riku fought was indeed Xehanort, but with a different body."

"Different body?" Tim asked.

"When Terra fought Xehanort, Xehanort used his keyblade to release his heart and transfer it to Terra's body, creating the Xehanort that became a Heartless that took over Riku's body." Mickey said.

"So the Xehanort that we fought, was Xehanort in Terra's body?" Sora asked.

"Yep. It was."

"So what about Ven? What happened to him?" Sora asked King Mickey.

King Mickey told them about how Ven fought his dark half, Vantias, and had to embrace him in order to defeat him. However, in turn Vantias took over Ven and King Mickey and Aqua had to fight him and the X-Blade, a powerful keyblade that was connected to Kingdom Hearts.

"Once he was defeated, Ven had gone into a coma. Then Aqua took him back to their world, Land of Departure, and kept him safe."

"Well, what about Aqua. What happened to her?" Kairi asked.

"She fought Xehanort that possessed Terra's body in Radiant Garden." King Mickey continued. "When she defeated him, his body fell into a pool of darkness and she went after him. Then using her armor, she sent Xehanort out of the darkness back to Radiant Garden, where Ansem the Wise and his apprentices found him. As for Aqua, I'm not sure about her but I can tell she is still alive after all these years."

"Wow." They all said.

"Sora I have a task I want you to do."

"What is it King Mickey?" Sora asked.

"I want you to take them (pointing to Steve, Tylor, and Tim) to the worlds and train them on using their keyblades while Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and I have some business to take care of."

"I don't know about Sora training them Mickey, the only thing he'll do is get them beaten, battered, and bruised." Riku said teasing Sora.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Sora said.

"Just messing with you Sora, you guys will do fine with Sora training you."

"But how are we-"

"Before you ask Sora, I happen to have a new gummi ship for you to use." Mickey then pulled out a remote and pushed the button in which another gummi ship came down from the sky at high speed.

Sora, Steve, Tylor and Tim all stood there in amazement.

The gummi ship was similar to the one Sora, Donald, and Goofy used, but much bigger and a lot faster.

"I call driver's seat!" Steve said.

"Sorry Steve, I get to drive." Sora told him.

"Aww man! I never get to drive!" Steve said.

"It's okay Steve, maybe later I'll teach you how to drive a gummi ship." Sora said, cheering him up.

Sora gave his goodbyes to his friends and got in the Excalibur (Sora named after the raft he, Riku and Kairi were making a year ago) and as he was getting in he pulled out the good luck charm Kairi gave to him a week ago after getting the letter from the King. As the gummi ship King Mickey came to the islands left toward Disney Castle, Sora stared into the sky, thinking about what Aqua said to him and Riku when they were little: "Always stay together forever. No matter what happens to one of you, the other will be there to help you."

_Where ever you are Aqua, I will find you no matter what_, Sora thought.

"Hey Sora, you okay?" Tim asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something someone told me."

And so, Sora, Steve, Tylor, and Tim left the islands and started a brand new journey. After a few hours flying around they came across their first world.

"Cool, our first new world!" Steve said.

"Now guys before we land there is something I need to remind you: don't tell them we're from another world, okay?"

"Got it!" The trio said.

"Good! Tylor, will you have the honor of taking us down?"

"Oh sure, I don't get to drive but Tylor get to land the Excalibur?"

"Quit whining Steve and get over it." Tylor told him. And so they gummi ship landed in the new world.

Meanwhile, in a small little town, a young man with orange hair was walking down the street to a small brown shop where a man in holding a fan was waiting for him.

"So, you ready to go rescue her?" He asked the oranged-haired man.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to save Orihime."

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Keyblades and Zanpakutos

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening

Chp. 3: Keyblades and Zanpakutos

Our heroes arrived in this new world right near a sign that said **Welcome to Karakura Town!**

"Karakura Town huh?" Tim said.

"Seems like a nice little town. We should check it out!" Steve exclaimed.

As our heroes were walking into town, they noticed some Heartless near a shop attacking a man with a cane.

"Guys, he needs our help!" Sora exclaimed.

"No worries! I got these Heartless!" He said.

Then he twisted his cane and a sword came out. Sora and the others stood in amazement.

He then said, "Slash these Heartless, Benihime!" And with one slash the Heartless were defeated and he put his sword back into cane form.

"Awesome!" Sora said.

"That was epic!" Tylor and Tim said.

"Meh, I've seen better." Steve said.

The man then walked up to our heroes. "So, tell me your names."

"Sora!"

"Tylor!"

"Tim!"

"Steve."

"I'm Kiskue Urahara. A pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, so how do you know about the Heartless, Mr. Urahara?" Sora asked him.

"Please call me Kiskue. Anyway those Heartless have been showing up with the Hollows for quite sometime. Oh and by the way, Hollows are tainted souls that prey on other souls."

"Just like the Heartless. They prey on people's hearts." Sora told the trio.

"You wouldn't happen to be keyblade wielders now would you?" Kiskue asked them.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tylor asked.

"I came across some keyblade wielders about 10 years ago."

"Terra, Ven, and Aqua?" Sora asked him.

"Bingo."

"I know them too. My friends Riku, Kairi, and I met them when we were little."

"I see. Do you want to come inside my shop?" Kiskue asked.

"Sure." They said.

Kiskue led our heroes into the shop, were they bought a few things (Tylor got a watch, Tim got a hat that looked like the one Kiskue wore, in which he and Tim were like hat brothers, Sora got a hair ribbon for Kairi, and Steve got a grey jacket). After they bought their things, Kiskue led them into the basement, which was VERY huge.

"Holy Crap! This basement is huge!" Steve exclaimed.

"Why thank you!" Kiskue told him. "Come this way. There's someone I want you guys to meet."

They then came across an orange-haired man fighting with a red-haired man.

"Ichigo! Renji! There's somebody I want you guys to meet! This is Sora, Steve, Tylor, and Tim."

"Uh, which one's Tylor and Tim?" Ichigo asked them.

"Brunnette's Tylor and black's Tim." Steve said.

"I'm Renji Amarabi. Lieutenant of Squad 4 of the 13 Court Guard Squad. And this idiot is Ichigo Kurosaki, a Substitue Soul Reaper."

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" Ichigo said.

Ichigo and Renji were bickering for about two hours straight, and Sora, the trio, and Kiskue were all playing 21, waiting for them to stop arguing.

"I have 17." Tylor said.

"I've got 18." Tim said.

"Aw man! Busted again!" Steve said.

"Wow, 17 times in a row you've busted. I've got 20! Beat that!" Sora said.

"Blackjack." Kiskue said showing them a black ace and jack.

"AGAIN?" They said.

"17th win!" Kiskue said laughing.

"Are you guys done yet?" Kiskue asked Ichigo and Renji.

"Yeah." They said with black eyes and swollen lips.

"Okay, now that you guys are done arguing, tell what Soul Reapers are." Sora asked them.

Kiskue, Ichigo, and Renji told them about Soul Reapers, the swords they wield zanpakutos, Hollows, the Soul Society, and their enemy Soskue Aizen, a Soul Reaper that betrayed the Soul Society along with Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen, and Visords, Soul Reapers with Hollow masks in which Ichigo was one.

"Wow, what a story." Sora said.

All Steve, Tylor, and Tim did was just sitting there with a very confused state on their faces. Ichigo and Renji were waving their hands over them to try to bring them back to reality.

A few hours later:

"So now we have to go to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime from Aizen and the Arrancars." Ichigo said.

"What're Arrancars?" Tylor asked.

"They are Hollows that have gained Soul Reaper powers." Renji said.

"Like a Zanpakuto and everything?" Tim asked.

"Yep." Kiskue told him.

"Alright then, let's go to Hueco Mundo!" Steve said, pointing to the portal Kiskue opened for our heroes.

"Not without us." said a voice.

A man about Ichigo's age was all in white, had black hair, and was wearing glasses. Another man was standing beside him. He had a dark complexion, had black hair like the other one's but his was short. Lastly, there was a small black haired girl in the same clothes that Ichigo and Renji were wearing.

"Orihime's our friend too you know!" said the girl.

"Uryu, Chad, Rukia." Ichigo said.

Ichigo's friends approached the keybearers and introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Sora said as he was shaking their hands.

"So, it seems you're a Keyblade Master too." Rukia said.

She then asked Steve, Tylor, and Tim to show her their keyblades. They did, and Renji and Rukia were surprised to see their keyblades.

"Just like theirs." Rukia and Renji said.

"Yep, it seems the new keybearers are wielding the keyblades Terra, Ven, and Aqua had when they came here." Kiskue told Rukia and Renji.

The two friends told Sora and the others about how they met them when they were starting out as Soul Reapers.

"There was this giant monster they called Unversed attacking everything. Renji and I were the only ones fighting it."

"However, that Unversed was a real pain in the ass for us. It kept stopping our attacks and was beating us down. Luckily Terra, Ven, and Aqua were able to help us. We managed to defeat it together and they left, saying there after a Master Xehanort and his apprentice Vantias." Renji said.

"We haven't seen them since." Rukia said.

Sora then told them what happened to them.

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"Me too Rukia." Renji said.

"Alright then. Let's go rescue Orihime!" Sora said.

"I'll take front Sora, if you don't mind."

"Not at all Ichigo."

Sora, Ichigo, Steve, the brothers, Rukia, Renji, and Uryu and Chad stepped into the portal to the Arrancar's world, Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, a Soul Reaper in a captian's uniform was with long light orange-haired girl in a small room. She was about the same height as Ichigo with hairpins on the left side of her hair. The Soul Reaper with her was blonde haired, being about the same age as the girl and Ichigo, having a zanpakuto tied behind his back, he had a muscular figure and had his right arm replaced with a cybornetic arm. He was eating some food left for them by Ulquiorra, an Arrancar working with Soskue Aizen.

"You sure you don't want anything?" He asked her.

"I'm fine thanks." She replied to him.

"You've got to eat, if you don't he's not be happy and I might not be able to stop him from hurting you again."

"I'm fine really." She told him.

"Whatever. More for me!" He said continuing to gobble the food. She continued to stare at the small window in their room, looking at the moon in Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo, please hurry." She said.

Her name was Orihime Inoue.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Return of Heroes

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening

Chp. 4: Return of Heroes

Meanwhile while Sora and his friends went to Hueco Mundo, the rest of Sora's friends were with the King at Disney Castle in the library with Queen Minnie.

"So what are we doing here King Mickey?" Kairi asked him.

"There's something here I need to show you." He told her. King Mickey led them into the Hall of the Cornerstone, where they found a dark portal.

"Mickey, why is there a dark portal in the castle?" Riku asked him.

"This portal will led to the same place you and Sora went to after you guys defeated Xemnas. You and I will go in there alone since we know the place inside out."

"Riku.." Kairi said worried.

"Don't worry Kairi I'll be fine, besides I have the king and the keyblade with me so I'll be fine."

Riku gave Kairi a hug to relax her. Riku and the King said goodbye and went into the dark portal.

"Come along Kairi, let's head into town and have some ice cream." Queen Minnie told her. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the Queen left the castle to get some ice cream.

Meanwhile, Riku and Mickey were inside the Realm of Darkness walking along a small path.

"So what's up?" Riku asked him.

"I found this last night after you sent me that letter and went inside to check it out. Then I found something, no, someone, in here that you need to see." They finally arrived at a small little beach where Riku sat down.

"You can come out now." King Mickey said.

A figure came out of the shadows in a black cloak and put down his hood. The man was none other than..

"Ansem the Wise." Riku said.

"Hello Riku." said Ansem.

"I thought you died."

"Hahaha. You thought that my encoder would end my life so easily?" Ansem said. "After my encoder exploded it brought me here, where I just sat here until I met someone."

"Who?" Riku asked.

"Us." said some voices.

Riku gasped at the sound of the voices. The first one to come out was a man with bright red hair in a black coat like the one Ansem was wearing. The next one also wore a black coat too. Her hair was black, having a familiar face. The other was a boy with blonde spiky hair wearing normal clothes unlike the other two. Riku knew who they were.

"Axel, Roxas, and Xion."

"Well, it seems someone remembered us." Axel said.

"I never thought you would still remember me." Xion told Riku.

"Me too." He replied back.

"I definitely remember you after all, you kicked my ass even with two keyblades." Roxas said.

"Yeah, sorry about that Roxas." Riku said.

"That's not everyone you need to meet." Axel said.

"It's been too long Riku." said a feminine voice. Riku was shocked to see who came out of the shadows. She had hair of light blue. Her height was almost that of Axel's. Riku definitely knew who she was.

"Aqua, it has been too long." Riku said to her.

"You're doing well." She said to him.

"Yeah, you too." Aqua and the others explained how they got here.

"I see."

"So, where's Sora?" Roxas asked.

"He's training the new Keybearers." King Mickey said.

"I see." Aqua said.

"They have you and your friends' Keyblades Aqua." King Mickey said to Aqua.

"Really?"

King Mickey nodded.

"So then, how about we get out of here huh?" Axel said.

"We should, lets go everyone." Ansem said. Everyone followed Ansem out of the Realm of Darkness and back to Disney Castle.

By the time they got out, the dark portal closed, and Kairi and the others came back. Kairi gasped at who she saw.

"Aqua, is it really you?" Kairi asked Aqua.

"It is." She replied.

"Roxas? Axel?"

"Hey Kairi."

"It's been a while." Axel said.

Kairi looked Xion carefully.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Xion, Sora's Nobody of his memories."

"I see." Kairi said.

Aqua explained to Kairi what happened to her.

"Wow. I least you're still alive."

"Yeah, I'm lucky."

Meanwhile back in Hueco Mundo, a huge hole appeared in the wall of Orihime's and the Soul Reaper's room. On the other side was a man in white standing on the other side. His hair was a light blue, and on his face was a piece of a Hollow mask on him.

"Lets go! Now!" He said.

"Grimmjow? Why are you helping us?" The blonde Soul Reaper asked him.

"The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you two can go back to your friends." Grimmjow said.

"Really?" Orihime said.

"Yeah. So lets go already before they find out!" Orihime and the Soul Reaper followed Grimmjow out of the room.

"You sure about this?" The Soul Reaper asked him.

"Yeah, never liked Aizen anyway. When we find Ichigo, the both of you will fight me. Got it?"

"Good. I wanted a rematch from you anyway." He replied to Grimmjow.

"Good. I can't wait, Bobby Mursama."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Bobby Murasama

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening

Chapter 5: Bobby Murasama

While Grimmjow was helping Bobby and Orihime escape, Sora, Ichigo, and the others made their way to Los Noches, the castle of Soskue Aizen and the Arrancars, and they came across five different pathways halfway into the castle.

"So what do we do?" Steve asked Ichigo.

"We all split up. Sora, Steve, and I will go down one path, Chad you and Uryu will go down another, Renji you and Tylor will go together too, and lastly Rukia and Tim will go down that last one."

"Sounds like a good plan." Renji said.

"Ichigo's always come up a good plan!" said Nel.

Nel was a friendly Hollow that our heroes met we they arived in Hueco Mundo, however only part of her mask was on the top on her head, which suggests she was once an Arrancar but had been stripped of her powers and zanpakuto. Nel was small, with green hair and rags, and was sitting on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Well I don't mean to brag." Ichigo said modestly.

"What's there to brag?" Renji said.

"You wanna start something?" Ichigo said.

"Will you two knock it off?" Rukia said hitting them with the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Fine." Ichigo and Renji said rubbing their heads.

As everyone started going their seperate ways, Sora stopped them.

"Hold on guys." He said.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked him.

Sora then put out his hand. The others didn't know what he was doing, but Ichigo did. He put his hand over Sora's.

"Let's make a promise. No matter what happens, we will come back for each other."

Soon, everyone did what Ichigo and Sora did, even Nel.

"Now remember, these Arrancars are very powerful, so there's no holding back against them got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone replied to Ichigo.

"Okay then, lets go!" And everyone went down the seperate paths.

Meanwhile:

"We'll stop here and take a breather." Grimmjow said.

"That's fine." Bobby said.

"You doing alright Orihime?" Bobby said to her.

"Yeah." She replied.

Bobby then pulled out some rice cakes from his pocket.

"Here." He said to Grimmjow.

"Thanks." Grimmjow said, swiping it from his hand.

"Hungry?" Bobby said to Orihime.

"A little." She then took a rice cake from Bobby's hand.

They then sat down and ate their rice cakes.

"Make these yourself?" Grimmjow asked Bobby.

"First time. You like them?"

"Yeah. Too bad Aizen never had them to give us."

"You don't seem like the kind of Arrancar to care about stuff like this."

"Just because we're Arrancars doesn't mean we don't have hearts."

"True."

As they were finished with their food and got back up to continue going away from Los Noches, Bobby heard a strange sound.

"Huh?" He said quickly turning around.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"I smell something rotten." Grimmjow said. He pulled out his zanpakuto, Pantera, and was waiting for a chance to strike at what was coming at them.

"Put your shield up Orihime, okay?" Bobby told her.

"Got it." She said.

A small flash of light came from her hairpin and two little beings appeared when Orihime chanted some words and they formed a light shield around Orihime. Grimmjow and Bobby were ready for what was coming and they now knew what it was:

"A Heartless. Uliquorra must have found out I've helped you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bobby said smiling. A keyblade appeared in his hand. It looked somewhat similar to Sora's and Mickey's keyblades, Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D, but it's style looked that more of the keyblades Steve and the brothers had.

"I can handle this weakling." He told Grimmjow.

"Whatever." He said sitting down.

"Knock yourself out."

"Good." Bobby said.

The large Heartless pounced. However, it wasn't after Bobby. It went after Orihime. Grimmjow saw the Heartless going after her and stepped in front of it.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Grimmjow said, attacking with Pantera. The Heartless dodged his attack and swiped him away. It then broke Orihime's shield and held her down. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"Orihime!" Bobby yelled.

Before he could slay the Heartless with his keyblade, it and Orihime went down in a pool of darkness.

"Bobby!"

"Orihime!"

The Heartless and Orihime disappeared.

"Damn it!" Bobby yelled striking the ground with his fist. He then put away his keyblade.

"What the hell do we do now?" Grimmjow said to Bobby, getting up.

"We go back, and rescue Orihime and take out any Heartless and Hollows that get in our way."

"Fine then. Lets get going." Grimmjow said.

Bobby and Grimmjow went back to Los Noches to rescue Orihime.

Back at Disney Castle, Kairi was continuing her training with her Keyblade.

"You ready Kairi?" Aqua said training her next.

"Yeah. Lets go." Aqua and Kairi began their training.

The others were sitting back and relaxing, watching Kairi train.

"So, Kairi can use the Keyblade now huh?" Axel said.

"Yep, she sure can." Xion replied to him.

"I hope Sora's alright." Roxas said.

"He will be, you just got to believe in him Roxas." Riku told him.

"Thanks. Hey Riku?"

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Rematch?"

"Rematch."

Riku summoned his keyblade, Way to the Dawn and Roxas summoned his Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion and began their rematch from The World That Never Was.

"Hey Xion, how about you and I go a round?" Axel said.

"Sure." Xion summoned her Keyblade, Omega Weapon and Axel summoned his twin chakrams, Eternal Flames, and began to spar as well.

"Everyone's here." Mickey said.

"Indeed my friend." Ansem replied as was in his outfit he wore at The World That Never Was. "Now the time has come."

"For what Ansem?"

"To go see Sora."

"Sora?" Aqua said.

"Yes, from what I hear he is training the new keyblade wielders. Am I right Mickey?"

"Yep."

"I say lets go see Sora again right Roxas?" Axel said.

"Definiatly!" He replied. Roxas finished his fight with Riku and managed to win.

Once everyone was done training they headed to the Gummi Garage, where the King's ship was.

"Wow." Aqua said staring at the gummi ship.

"Pretty cool huh?" Roxas said.

"It sure is." Aqua said.

She then stared at Roxas for a while.

"Helloooo? Earth to Aqua?" Roxas said, waving his hand over her face.

"Huh? Hehe, sorry. Spaced out." She said.

They then got in the gummi ship. As Aqua was getting in, she pulled out the star charm she made for her, Terra and Ven.

"Thinking about Ven?" Mickey said.

"Yeah."

Queen Minnie then watched her king and his friends leave the castle and she went back to the library.

Meanwhile back at Los Noches, Orihime found herself face to face with Soskue Aizen. He had a white uniform on, had brown hair, and was sitting on his throne.

"Well, look who came back." Aizen said with a smirk on his face. "Your Heartless is incredible." He said to a black coated figure.

"Indeed. The Heartless will ally with those who are powerful." The man said.

He then pulled down his hood.

Aizen then said to him,"It's a good thing you're here to help, Xigbar."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Organization 13 Returns

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening

Chapter 6: Organization 13 Returns

In Hueco Mundo, our heroes were making their way through in order to rescue Orihime. Our heroes had a lot of encounters with Hollows and Heartless but they were able to defeat them with ease. However, Rukia's and Tim's encounter with an Arrancar wasn't as easy. The Arrancar they fought was Aaroniero Arruruerie, a rank 9 Espada who had the body of Rukia's friend and Lieutenant of her squad, Kaien Shiba. At first, Aaroniero uses Rukia's guilt of Kaien's death to trick her into killing her friends, but Tim saw he was lying and attacked him. The battle however took a bad turn when Aaroniero released his zanpakuto, Glotoneria, which transforms his lower body into a purple, house-sized octopus-like mass.

There's nothing we can do, Rukia thought to herself.

"You can try and fight, but I've absorbed over 30,000 Hollows, which means you'll both be fighting that many Hollows!" Aaroniero laughed evilly.

"There's no way we will ever give up!" Tim said.

Just then, darkness began to surround Tim and transformed him. It filled him with amazing power.

"What is this power?" Aaroniero said in fear of his dark power.

"Tim?" Rukia said.

The form Tim took was similar to that of Riku's when he accepted the darkness.

"I'll take it from here." Tim said.

He then walked over to Glotoneria Aaroniero.

_What amazing power_, Rukia thought. _He's able to use the darkness at his will_.

"Heartless!" Aaroniero said calling on the Heartless, still in fear of Tim.

The Heartless then pounced him.

"Tim, look out!" Rukia said.

The Heartless were getting closer to Tim, but he was just standing there. Just before the Heartless could attack him, Tim put out his hand and the Heartless stopped.

"WHAT?" yelled Aaroniero.

"No way.." Rukia said.

"Heartless," Tim said. "Attack Aaroniero!"

The Heartless obeyed Tim and attacked him.

Aaroniero was weakened by the Heartless.

"DAMN IT! I'LL KILL YOU! I. WILL. FUCKING. KILL-"

Rukia had struck Aaroniero in the head, revealing his true form.

"Impossible." He said, just before fading away.

"We did it." Tim said, reverting back to normal.

"What happened back there?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know Rukia, but I felt such amazing power."

"Come on, let's continue on." Rukia said.

Just then, a black coated figure appeared before them.

"Who the hell are you!" Tim said, summoning his Keyblade.

The black coated was surprised to see Tim's Keyblade.

"Well, well. It seems you have a Keyblade." The man said.

He then called white creatures in front of Tim and Rukia.

"What are these things?" Rukia said.

"These must be the Nobodies Sora told us about." Tim said.

"Oh, so you know Sora too huh?"

"Wait a minute." Tim said. "You're an Organization member aren't you? The very Organization that's supposed to be dead?"

"Bingo, luckily for us we were able to be taken to the Realm of Darkness, not fade away."

He then put down his hood.

"I'm Xigbar, number 2 of Organization 13."

He then summoned his weapons, Arrow Guns, and charged at them with his Nobodies.

"Let's go Rukia!"

"Right Tim!"

Rukia and Tim charged at Xigbar and his Nobodies.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Grimmjow were making their way back to Las Noches to rescue Orihime. They were taking out Hollows and Heartless one by one.

"They just keep coming!" Grimmjow said.

"I know, but we can't stop. We have to save Orihime, and then find Ichigo so we can have our fight." Bobby said to him.

"Well then, let's go save the girl!"

Chad and Uryu were surrounded by Heartless and Hollows.

"Well, it seems were surrounded." Uryu said.

"Not for long." Chad said.

He punched the ground and the Heartless and Hollows were destroyed.

Just then they felt something. "Huh?" Chad said.

"That spiritual pressure. It's so powerful, but who's is it?"

Uryu then realized who's it was.

"It's Nel's!"

"Nel's? But when did she get this much energy?"

Chad and Uryu hurried to Nel's location.

The reason why Nel had so much spiritual pressure was because she regained her true form. Ichigo, Sora, and Steve were fighting Nnoitora Jiruga, a rank 5 Arrancar Espada who was the reason Nel was in a child form when they met. Sora, Steve, and Ichigo were having a hard time trying to defeat Nnoitora, especially since Ichigo was in his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Nel saw her friends being beaten down and couldn't take it anymore and she was able to regain her original form, and take over the fight.

"To think Nel had this much power." Ichigo said.

"I know, it's incredible." Sora said.

Steve didn't say anything, he was too busy drooling over Nel's attractive appearence.

"Nel pretty." Steve said still drooling.

Ichigo punched Steve to get him back to reality.

"Will you knock it off you perv?" Ichigo said.

"Ow, sorry if I go gaga over cute girls." Steve said rubbing his head.

Nel and Nnoitora matched it other blow for blow.

_Impossible_, Nnoitora thought to himself. _How can she still have this power even after when I made her into a weak little child?_

"What's wrong Nnoitora? I thought you were supposed to be better than me?" Nel said taunting him.

"How dare you mock me! You will pay!" Nnoitora said as he called the Heartless.

"Come my Heartless! Come and unite will me and we will show little Nel what real power is!" He said laughing manically.

"What?" Nel and the others said.

A dark cloud surrounded Nnoitora and transformed him. He was a giant standing about 7 feet tall, with a mighty sword in place of his left hand. Nel, Ichigo, Sora, and Steve were trembling in fear of this new power.

"PREPARE TO DIE WEAKLINGS!" Nnoitora said bring his blade down on our heroes.

Just then a Soul Reaper appeared, stopping the Nnoitora's sword with his zanpakuto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. How the hell are you getting yourself beaten by this weakling?"

Another Soul Reaper appeared behind Nnoitora and struck him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do you need some help?"

"Ichigo, who are they?" Sora asked Ichigo.

"Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Bobby's Powers Revealed

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 7: Bobby's Powers Revealed

While our heroes were fighting great battles at Las Noches, Sora's friends were on their way to meet up with them and they managed to arrive at the world that Sora was at.

"Sora's here alright." King Mickey said.

"How can you tell?" Roxas asked.

"The new gummi ship Sora's using also has a built-in tracking device that will allow us to find his ship if we ever get seperated." Mickey told him.

"That's pretty cool." Xion replied.

"I got to admit Your Majesty, you're full of surprises." Axel said.

"Thanks Axel."

"Call me Lea now. I don't want to be called Axel 'cause I'm not in the Organization anymore and I miss my old name."

"Lea... I just remembered something!" Kairi said.

"What is it Kairi?" Riku asked, sitting in the cockpit.

"I remembered that Lea and I lived in Radiant Garden together."

"You did?" Roxas said.

"Him and Isa (Saix) were always hanging out together and I see them everytime I got ice cream with my grandma."

"That's right." Lea said. "My parents were good friends with Kairi's grandmother before they died."

"Isa and I always helped her out all the time. Us and Kairi became good friends. I had forgotten our friendship when we joined the Organization."

"Wow." Aqua said.

"Well everyone, it's time to meet up with Sora." Mickey said.

"I'll stay here and make sure everything's alright." Ansem said.

"That's fine Ansem. We'll go and see Sora then." Roxas said.

"Riku, take us down."

"Got it." Riku said landing the gummi ship.

Mickey and the others got out of the ship and arrived in Karakura Town by a small little shop.

"I see I have some customers." A voice said.

"I know that voice." Aqua said.

"Long time no see Aqua." Kiskue said. "It's me, Kiskue."

"How've you been?" She asked him.

"Just running a small little shop here in Karakura Town."

"How do you know him Aqua?" Kairi asked.

"I met him and a few others here on my journey."

"It's true. I met her and her friends Terra and Ventus." Kiskue said.

"Terra." Riku said remembering the man that visited the islands years ago.

"Ven." Lea said remembering the boy he hung out with in Radiant Garden.

"It seems you know them too um... what were you're names again?" Kiskue asked.

"Kairi."

"Riku."

"Lea. L-E-A, got it memerized?"

"Donald!"

"Goofy!"

"I'm Roxas and this is Xion."

"Hello Kiskue." Xion said.

"Hello to you too."

"And I am King Mickey."

"It's an honor to meet you Your Majesty. You guys wouldn't happen to know Sora now would you?"

"Sora?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kiskue said. "Come into my shop, there's something I want to show you."

Kiskue escorted Aqua and the others into his shop's basement. When they arrived, he then explained what was going on.

"So Sora is helping Ichigo rescue his friend Orihime, right?" Roxas asked.

"Exactly." Kiskue said. "This portal here will take you to where Sora and Ichigo are."

He showed them the same portal Sora and Ichigo went in.

"So we go in there and we have to find Sora right?" Riku said.

"Well then! What are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Roxas said going into the portal.

"Wait for us Roxas!" Donald and Goofy said chasing after him.

"Same old Roxas." Lea and Xion said following them.

Aqua, Riku, and Kairi were laughing.

"Come on let's get going." Aqua said to Riku and Kairi. "Thanks Kiskue!"

"No problem Aqua! Happy to help an old friend!" Kiskue said waving to her as they went in the portal.

"Thanks for helping us Kiskue."

"Nothing to worry about King Mickey."

Mickey followed the others and the portal closed.

"Well, guess I'll have to sit here and wait for them to return."

Kiskue laid down by the portal and took a nap.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow and Bobby had finally arrived back in Las Noches.

"We're here Bobby." Grimmjow said.

"Yep. We're back."

Grimmjow and Bobby had sensed strong spiritual pressure.

"What the hell is this?" Grimmjow said.

When Bobby sensed this, his eyes grew wide.

"Let's go Grimmjow! Now!" Bobby said to him.

"Fine then." Grimmjow said following him.

Bobby and Grimmjow had arrived to the source of the spirit pressure. When they arrived, they found Rukia and Tim struggling against Xigbar.

"Rukia!" Bobby yelled out to her.

"Bobby?"

"Who's Bobby?" Tim asked.

"He's a friend of ours who stayed with Orihime to make sure Aizen didn't hurt her. He's a Soul Reaper and a Keyblade Master."

"A Keyblade Master?" Tim exclaimed.

Bobby and Grimmjow defeated the rest of the Nobodies that Tim and Rukia were fighting. Bobby then saw Xigbar.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bobby. I haven't seen you in 10 years." Xigbar said.

"I didn't know you were still alive Braig." Bobby said to him.

"Well I am, and I'm alive again."

"Again? What do you mean by that Braig?"

"Sora defeated me when I was in the Orgainzation but I just went to the Realm of Darkness and came here."

"Sora must be the Keyblade Wielder Mickey told me about." Bobby said to himself.

"You know King Mickey?" Tim asked him.

"Yeah."

"Now then Bobby, let's continue what we started 10 years ago!"

"Fine then." Bobby said smiling.

He put away his Keyblade and just stood there.

"It's time I showed you what I've learned these past 10 years Braig!"

Tim, Rukia, and Grimmjow felt Bobby's spiritual pressure go up a lot.

What's going on? Tim thought to himself.

Bobby began changing. His hair was starting to stand up. It started flashing from blonde to gold. His muscles began to get a little bigger.

"HAAAAA!"

Smoke had surrounded Bobby and then cleared.

"Whoa!" Tim said.

"Wow." Rukia said.

"This fight is gonna get interesting" Grimmjow said smiling.

Bobby's hair was standing up. It became gold when the smoke cleared. An aura of gold was surrounding him. Xigbar stood there shocked.

"So, you ready Braig?"

"What do you mean?" Xigbar said to him.

"Ready to fight a Super Saiyan?"

End of Chapter 7


	8. The Final Battle Begins

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chp 8: The Final Battle Begins

"Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki?" Sora asked.

"They're Soul Reaper Captains that I fought when I first came to the Soul Society to save Rukia from being executed." Ichigo said.

"Were they strong?" Steve asked him.

"Of course we're strong, we are Soul Reaper Captains." Byakuya said to Steve.

"Yeah. Ichigo gave both of us each one hell of a fight!" Kenpachi said.

"Kenny and Strawberry's was amazing!" said a small pink haired girl sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Kenny? Strawberry?" Sora and Steve said snickering.

"It's nicknames Yachiru gives to everyone. And stop laughing!" Ichigo said.

Yachiru was Kenpachi's Lieutenant and a free-spirited Soul Reaper unlike most of the others.

"Hey Strawberry! Did you find Jiggly and Metal Man yet?" Yachiru asked Ichigo.

"Not yet no."

"Jiggly? Metal Man?" Sora and Steve said.

"Orihime and Bobby." Ichigo told them.

"Wait, who's Bobby?" Steve asked.

"He's a Soul Reaper like me but a Captain like Byakuya and Kenpachi. He's also uses the Keyblade like you two."

"He does?" Sora exclaimed.

"He says he's been traveling the worlds for about 10 years or so." Ichigo said.

"10 years?" Steve said.

"Yeah. Last time he was here he said he was looking for a blue haired girl and a brunnette haired man." Ichigo said.

"A blue haired girl and a brunnette haired man?" Sora said thinking.

_Why does that sound so familiar?_ Sora thought.

"Hey Nel! You okay?" Ichigo said to her.

"I'm fine, yeah." She said.

"Let Byakuya and Kenpachi to fight Nnoitora. They can handle him."

"OH REALLY? YOU THINK THESE WEAKLINGS CAN DEFEAT ME WHEN THE HEARTLESS AND I HAVE BECOME ONE?" Nnoitora said booming.

"That's what you think you damn Arrancar!" Kenpachi said striking Nnoitora.

The two Soul Reaper Captains began their fight with the Dark Arrancar.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, take you and your Keybearer friends and find Orihime and Bobby." Byakuya said.

"How did-" Steve said.

"We met Keybearers like you years ago."

"That's exactly Kiskue said." Sora said.

Ichigo, Nel, Sora, and Steve left the Captains to fight the Arrancar.

Meanwhile, Orihime was back in her room with the wall patched up and she was sitting on her bed crying, worried she was never going to leave Las Noches and be with her friends.

"What's going to happen to me now?" She said crying in her hands.

Elsewhere Xigbar and the others were in awe of Bobby's new Super Saiyan powers.

"Nice!" Xigbar said. "Now we can get the show on the road!"

"You guys stay there. This fight will be over soon." Bobby said smiling.

"What kind of power does he have Rukia?" Tim asked her.

"Super Saiyan powers. He aquired it during his training with some friends in another world."

"That's awesome!" Tim said.

"Bobby's full of surprises kid." Grimmjow said.

"Wait. You're an Arrancar, why are you helping us?"

"One, I hate Aizen like you guys, and two, I want to repay Orihime for restoring my arms."

"I see." Rukia said.

Xigbar's attacks weren't able to hit Bobby. His transformation gave him incredible speed.

"What's wrong Braig? Can't keep up with me? You were able to at the Keyblade Graveyard."

"That was before you had Super Saiyan powers." Xigbar said annoyed. "It's time to end this kid!"

Xigbar then fused his Arrow Guns together into powerful cannon.

"How do you like this?" Xigbar said firing his cannon.

Xigbar's Force Cannon fired a might blast going straight towards Bobby, and he was just standing there.

"Bobby look out!" Tim and Rukia said.

"Ka. Me. Ha. Me..." Bobby said charging up his attack.

"HAAA!"

"What is this?" Tim said.

"Bobby's Kamehameha Wave." Grimmjow said with a grin on his face.

"No way!" Xigbar said.

Bobby and Xigbar's attacks collided. Both attacks were caught in a struggle.

"Come on Bobby! You can do it!" Rukia and Tim said.

"You're finished!"

"I'm not! YOU ARE!" Bobby said.

Bobby's Kamehameha Wave defeated Xigbar's Force Cannon. Xigbar was engulfed in the mighty blue attack. When the attack dispersed, Xigbar was kneeling on one knee. Bobby reverted back to normal.

"Hehehe." Xigbar said laughing. "You've gotten stronger."

"I have Braig."

"Let's hope you're ready to face HIM again." Xigbar said as he disappeared for good.

Bobby was wondering who he was talking about and his eyes grew wide after realizing who.

"Him? Will I face HIM again?" Bobby said to himself.

"That was amazing Bobby!" Tim exclaimed.

"Nice work Captain." Rukia said.

"No need to call me that Rukia."

"Alright then, now since that Organization member is gone, we should continue rescuing Orihime."

"Grimmjow's right, let's hurry up and go." Bobby said.

Bobby, Rukia, Grimmjow, and Tim hurried off together to rescue their friend.

A few hours later, a portal appeared in front of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen.

"Well Aizen, it's time." Gin said.

He was in white like Aizen, but had grey haired and had his eyes closed. Tousen was in the same outfit as Aizen and Gin, but had a band over his eyes, which suggested that he's blind, had a dark complextion and short black hair.

"Are you ready Lord Aizen?" Tousen asked him.

"Yes. Since Xigbar has been defeated, we can't use the Nobodies to help us. But at least we have the Heartless and Arrancars." Aizen said facing his Arrancar army.

A group of about 15 Arrancars was standing behind him. They each opened up seperate portals and began to go through. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen went in theirs as well.

On the otherside, a group of Soul Reapers was gathered in the sky of Karakura Town.

"Are you ready Rangiku?" A small light blue haired Soul Reaper said to his lieutenant.

"Yes Captain Histuguya." Rangiku said to him.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a fight Ukitake." said a Soul Reaper Captain wearing a straw hat.

"Indeed my friend." Ukitake said. "Are you ready Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"I think we are all ready Ukitake." said an elderly Soul Reaper bearing a cane.

Yamamoto and his Soul Reaper army saw their former Soul Reaper allies and Arrancars appear behind dark portals.

"It is time for the final battle to begin!" Yamamoto said. "Soul Reapers! Charge!"

"Heartless. Arrancars." Aizen said. "Attack!"

The Soul Reapers and the Arrancars and Heartless began to charge at each other.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Reunion

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 9: Reunion

Riku, Kairi, and the rest were battling Heartless after Heartless and Hollows as they were searching for Sora. They finally arrived at a mighty castle in Hueco Mundo.

"Wow. What a castle, it's as big as the Organization's was." Lea said.

"You got that right." Xion and Roxas said.

"Come on fellas, we should go inside and Sora." Mickey said.

Riku then heard someone crying.

"Huh?" He said.

"What's wrong Riku?" Kairi asked him.

"It sounds like someone's crying." He told her.

"Now that you mention it I hear it too." Donald said.

Riku and the others followed the crying up to a small window with bars.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Riku asked.

He heard a voice: "I'm here."

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Orihime Inoue."

"My name is Riku." He told her.

"I'm Kairi."

"Roxas."

"Xion."

"Donald!"

"Goofy!"

"I'm Aqua."

"And I am King Mickey."

"King Mickey?" Orihime said.

"Yep."

"Bobby talks about you all the time." She told him.

Aqua was surprised to hear his name.

"You know Bobby? Is he in there with you Orihime?"

"No, but he's coming to rescue me."

"Aqua, who's Bobby?" Kairi asked her.

"Bobby is a Keyblade Master like her Kairi." Mickey told her.

"Really?" Riku said.

"Bobby and I are good friends." Aqua said. "He's my master's son."

"He is?" Donald and Goofy said.

"Yep, Bobby is the son of Eraqus Murasama." Aqua said.

"Wow." Orihime said. "Can you guys get me out of here please?"

"Sure. Stand back." Lea said.

Lea summoned his chakrams Eternal Flames and created a might hole in Orihime's room.

"Come on! Hurry!" Riku said.

"Thank you." Orihime said.

"You're welcome!" They said.

"So, where do we find Bobby?" Xion asked.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Orihime replied.

Orihime led Riku and the others to Bobby's location.

Meanwhile, Sora, Ichigo, Nel, and Steve managed to meet up with Chad and Uryu.

"Hey Chad! Uryu! You guys okay?" Ichigo asked them,

"Yeah, we are." Chad replied.

"Nel?" Uryu said. "Is that you?"

Nel ran up to Uryu and gave him a big hug.

"Uryu! I'm so glad you're okay!" She said.

"Still. The. Same. Nel. I see." Uryu said trying to breathe.

Nel released Uryu from her mighty hug.

"So, now what?" Uryu said coughing.

"We should go find Renji and Tylor." Tim said.

"Alright. Let's go." Sora said.

Sora and the others went off to find Renji and Tylor.

Elsewhere Renji and Tylor had a lot of Heartless and Hollows to fight.

"Damn! They just keep coming!" Tylor said.

"Just stick with me and we'll be alright." Renji said.

Renji and Tylor continued to fight the Heartless and Hollows.

Meanwhile, Bobby, Grimmjow, Rukia, and Tim were battling Heartless and Hollows in their search for Orihime.

"Where are we now Grimmjow?" Tim asked.

"Let me see." Grimmjow said. "It seems we're at the same spot where Orihime was taken."

"Taken? What do you mean?" Rukia said.

"After Grimmjow got me and Orihime out of our room, a Heartless was sent after us to get Orihime. Grimmjow and I wasn't able to defeat it and it took her." Bobby said.

"Gosh." Tim said.

"I'm sure she's alright though."

"Let's hurry up and find her." Grimmjow said.

Just as they were about to continue searching, Bobby sensed something.

"Hmm?" Bobby said.

"What's up?" Rukia said.

"Someone's coming."

"Is it Ulquiorra Bobby?" Grimmjow said.

"No. It's something else."

"What?" Tim said.

"Something familiar...but what?"

"Hello? Bobby?" said a voice.

"It's Orihime!" Rukia said.

"Rukia? Is that you?" She said.

"It is!"

Bobby and the others saw Orihime with a group of people. One of them Bobby knew.

"Aqua? Is that you?" He asked the blue haired woman.

"It is. I can't believe it's you after all these years." She said.

Aqua and Bobby gave each other a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." Bobby said.

"Same here."

Bobby then noticed King Mickey as he and Aqua released from their hug.

"Mickey, it's been too long." He said to him.

"It has." Mickey said.

Bobby also noticed Donald and Goofy.

"Hey Donald, Goofy. Long time no see."

"Howdy Bobby!" They said.

Bobby was surprised to see Roxas.

"Ven? Is that you?"

"No, I'm Roxas." He said.

"I see."

_He looks just like him_, Bobby thought. _He's a Nobody like Braig was. Having Ven's appearence, but Sora's name._

"Nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Bobby."

"Pleasure to meet you Bobby." Roxas said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Axel, but you can call me Lea. L-E-A. Got it memerized?"

"Got it memerized." Bobby said.

"I'm Xion. Sora's Nobody of his memories."

"Hello Xion. You two must be Riku and Kairi right?" Bobby said to them.

"That's right."

"The King must have told you about us." Riku said.

"Yeah. I've known about you two and Sora for 10 years."

"You know Sora too?"

Bobby nodded.

"Would you help us find him?" Kairi asked Bobby.

"Not a problem. After all, you helped us find Orihime. By the way, how did you guys get here anyway?"

"Kiskue gave us a portal to go through." Aqua told him.

"I see. Well then, let's go find Sora and the others."

Bobby, Aqua, and everyone else went off to find Sora.

Meanwhile back in Karakura Town, the Soul Reapers and the Arrancars & Heartless were battling it out one by one. Most of the Arrancars and Heartless had been defeated.

"I see you have all trained well." Aizen said to the Soul Reapers.

"What's it to you Aizen?" Toshiro said to him.

"I just want to see if you all were ready."

"Ready for what?" A female captain by the name of Soi Fon said.

"This." Aizen snapped his fingers and a Giant Heartless appeared.

"A Heartless huh?" Ukitake said.

"A Giant Heartless." Shunsui Kyoraku said.

"Listen up everyone!" Yamamoto said. "Now that most of the Arrancars have been defeated, Aizen has challenged us with a Giant Heartless! Although Captain Bobby Murasama of Squad 5 isn't here, we must do our best to defeat it!"

"Yes sir!" The Soul Reapers said.

"Now everyone. Charge!" Yamamoto and the Soul Reapers charged at the Heartless. The Heartless however was stronger than they thought.

"Damn it!" Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru's former squad. "This Heartless is too strong!"

"Don't give up Izuru!" Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura told him. "We can still win!"

"But how Captain Komamura?" Shuhei Hisagi said.

"By not getting ourselves killed that's how Shuhei!" Rangiku said.

Just as the Heartless was about to attack again it was slashed from behind.

"What was that?" Toshiro said.

"It's been too long, Sosuke Aizen." said a voice.

"Indeed it has, Shinji Hirako."

End of Chapter 9


	10. Rematch of the Century

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 10: Rematch Of The Century

While the Soul Reapers and the mysterious Shinji were fighting off the Giant Heartless, Sora and his friends managed to meet up with Renji and Tylor.

"You okay bro?" Tim said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tylor replied.

"You okay too Renji?" Ichigo said.

"I'm fine too." Renji said.

Renji then noticed Nel's new appearance.

"Nel? What happened to you?"

"I've regained my original form when fighting Nnoitora." Nel said.

She then gave Renji and Tylor a big hug, almost crushing them.

"I'm so happy you two are alright!" She said smiling.

"I'm. Happy. You're. Alright. Too Nel!" Renji said trying to breathe.

"Duhhehehe." Tylor said drooling over Nel.

"Man what a perv." Ichigo said sighing.

"That's Tylor for you." Steve said.

Nel let Renji and Tylor go, but Tylor was still drooling over Nel.

"Knock it off already!" Ichigo said hitting him with his zanpakuto's hilt.

"Ow!" Tylor said rubbing his head.

"Now that we have met up with Renji and Tylor, we should go and find Rukia and Tim." Uryu said.

"Uryu's right! Let's go!" Steve said darting off.

"Steve wait!" Sora said.

"What?"

"Do you even know where they are?" Ichigo said.

"Uhhhh... No." Steve said.

"I'll led the way. I'll be able to sense Rukia and Tim's spiritual pressure." Ichigo said.

He began to search for their spiritual pressure. He then found them.

"I found them!" Ichigo said.

"Where are they?" Nel said.

"They feel like they're nearby but.."

"But what Ichigo?" Sora asked him.

"I can feel a lot of other spiritual pressures near them."

"Well then, let's get going! Lead the way Ichigo." Renji said.

"Right. Let's go."

Ichigo led Sora and the others to Rukia and Tim's location.

Meanwhile, Byakuya and Kenpachi were still fighting Dark Nnoitora for hours on end.

"This fight is getting annoying for me now." Kenpachi said.

He then pulled off his eyepatch and a great amount of spiritual pressure was released.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Nnoitora said.

"You're about to witness the power of Kenpachi Zaraki Arrancar." Byakuya said putting away Senbonzakura, his zanpakuto. "You can take it from here Zaraki."

"WITH PLEASURE! NOW LET'S GO!" Kenpachi laughed manaically.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME BY TAKING OFF YOU'RE STUPID LITTLE EYEPATCH? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! NOW DIE!" Nnoitora said, bringing down his sword.

However, Kenpachi finished him off in one attack.

"Impossible." Nnoitora said as he faded away.

"That was fun while it lasted." Kenpachi said putting on his eyepatch back on his left eye.

"So now what?" He asked Byakuya.

"We should go and help the others in Karakura Town now."

"Now how the hell to we do that?"

"Hey Kenny! How about that big hole in the sky?" Yachiru said pointing to the sky.

Byakuya and Kenpachi looked up to find a large hole in the sky.

"That'll work." Byakuya said. "Let's go."

"Come on Kenny! Let's go go go!" Yachiru said bouncing on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Alright." He said grinning. "Let's go kick Aizen's ass."

They then went into portal that led them to Karakura Town.

Elsewhere, Bobby, Aqua, and the others were continuing their search for Sora with the help of Grimmjow.

"How much longer Bobby?" Tim asked him as they took a break.

"Not sure but I'm sure that-"

Bobby sensed something approaching.

"What's up?" Lea said.

"Someone's coming! Get ready!" Bobby said.

Bobby and the others were prepared for what was coming at them.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Riku said.

"Riku! Is that you?" said a voice.

"It's Sora!"

"Axel? You're there too?"

Bobby and the others saw the brunnette haired boy walk towards them.

As Sora approached them, he noticed Bobby.

"You must be Bobby."

"And you're Sora. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

"Really?" Sora said.

"So have I Sora." Aqua said.

"I still haven't forgotten what you said to me and Riku."

"It's good to see you still remember." She said.

Sora then noticed Axel and Roxas.

"Yo Sora! It's a pleasure to see you again! Got it memerized?"

"I thought you-"

"I somehow wound up in the Realm of Darkness with Roxas and Xion."

"Xion? Who's that?" Sora said.

"Me." Xion said.

Sora was surprised to see her.

"You look just like Kairi."

"I'm your Nobody from your memories. Vexen created me."

"Vexen, huh."

Sora had remembered that he fought Vexen in Castle Oblivion, and that he created a replica of Riku to fight him. His memories of Castle Oblivion was erased until Roxas became one with him.

"First he creates a fake Riku, now he creates a fake me in girl form." Sora said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Xion said.

"Long time no see Sora." Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas."

The two halves shook hands.

"Glad to see you didn't get the new Keybearers killed." Riku said teasing him.

"Say that again." Sora said.

Riku and Sora only laughed.

"I'm glad you're okay Sora." Kairi said hugging him.

"Me too Kairi."

The two kissed.

"Ooooo." Steve, Tylor, and Tim said.

"Give us some privacy will ya?" Sora said.

"So you two must be Steve and Tylor right?" Bobby said.

"Yep." The two replied.

Orihime saw Ichigo and ran up to him hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She said.

"I'm glad you're alright." Ichigo said kissing her.

"Ooooo." Bobby and Sora said.

"Give us a break alright?" Ichigo said.

"Sure." The two said smiling.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Bobby Murasama. Are you two ready?"

Ichigo knew what Grimmjow was talking about.

"Where should we have it?" Ichigo said.

"I think I know of a good place." Bobby said. "Follow me guys."

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Bobby and Ichigo are about to have a rematch with Grimmjow." Riku said.

"Cool. I can't wait to see it!"

"You'll have loads of fun watching it kid." Grimmjow said smiling.

Bobby managed to find a large area for the battle.

"Here's good guys." Bobby said.

"Let's begin shall we?" Grimmjow said pulling out Pantera.

"Fine by me. Bankai!" Ichigo said. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"My turn. HAAA!" Bobby said as he became a Super Saiyan.

Sora and the others were awed by Bobby's power.

"Awesome!" Sora said.

"Wow. Bobby's power is incredible." Riku said.

"Here we go. BANKAI!" Super Saiyan Bobby said putting his zanpakuto Masamane into the ground.

"Mura Masamune." Bobby said.

Bobby's zanpakuto was long like Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu but larger than his. He then pulled another Masamune from the one Masamune.

"Whoa! He has TWO Masamunes." Sora said.

"That's not all he can do." Renji said.

"Roar! Zabimaru! Rain over the frosted heavens! Hirinmaru!" Bobby said as the two Masamunes changed into Renji and Toshiro's zanpakutos.

"His zanpakuto allows him to change his into anothers like mine and Captain Hitsugaya." Renji said.

"Growl, Pantera!" Grimmjow said as he transformed.

"This fight is gonna get interesting, right Bobby?" Ichigo said to him.

"Oh yeah." Bobby said.

Ichigo and Bobby put their hands towards their face and a Hollow mask appeared on their face.

"Bobby's a Vizord too?" Sora said.

"Yeah, he is." Rukia said.

"Orihime, put a shield around you guys okay?" Ichigo told her.

His voice sounded different with the mask on.

"Got it." Orihime said as she put up a light shield around them.

"Good luck Bobby." Aqua said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"You ready Bobby Murasama and Ichigo Kurosaki?" Pantera Grimmjow said.

"LET'S GO!" Ichigo and Bobby said as they and Grimmjow charged at each other.

The rematch between the two Vizords and the Arrancar began.

End of Chapter 10


	11. The War Rages On

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening

Chapter 11: The War Rages On

In Karakura Town, the mysterious man that attacked the Giant Heartless was Shinji Hirako, Aizen's former Soul Reaper captain that became a Vizord. Aizen made Shinji and a few other Soul Reapers Vizords and in turn frame Kiskue Urahura, because he was trying to stop Aizen but was too late and got banished to the World of the Living.

"Let's not talk to the traitor and kill him dumbass!" A blonde haired Vizord named Hiyori Sarugaki said.

"Come now Hiyori, there's no need to be a jerk." Love Aikawa said.

"Come on already! I want to fight the Heartless already!" Mashiro Kuna said.

"Can we? I'm getting a little annoyed with her." Lisa Yadomaru said frustrated.

"YAY!" Mashiro then charged at the Heartless and delivered a mighty blow. The others followed her.

"It's been too long Shinji." Yamamoto said.

"Same here Yamamoto."

"You're not here to fight as our allies correct?"

"True. But we hate Aizen just as much as you after all, HE was the one that made us Vizords. Not Kiskue."

"I told you so!" Kiskue said appoarching Yamamoto.

"I must apologize then for false accusations Kiskue."

"No worries!" Kiskue said with a grin on his face.

"Kiskue Urahura. Long time no see." Aizen said.

"Same here." Kiskue said with a serious look.

"Don't tell me Kiskue. You're going fight him alone right?" said a dark complexed woman who appeared next to him.

"Nah not really Yoruichi. But I want a piece of him the most."

"I see." She said stretching.

"Yoruichi? It's good to see you again." Soi Fon said.

"You're still doing fine Soi Fon I see."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming to help us."

Yoruichi gave her a thumbs up.

"Now then, let's continue with the battle." Kiskue said drawing Benihime.

"Not without us." Byakuya said behind him.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Kenpachi said grinning.

Meanwhile in Las Noches the fight between Pantera Grimmjow and Vizord Ichigo and Bobby was getting intense every second. Both sides were showed no signs of losing.

"I wonder how long they can take this?" Goofy said.

"Bobby can handle himself, same for Ichigo." Renji said.

"I hope you're right Renji." Sora said.

_Grimmjow's released form has made him a lot stronger than last time,_ Bobby thought to himself. _He's determined to win_.

"Come on! What are you two standing around for?" Grimmjow said.

"Just taking a quick breather is all!" Ichigo said.

"Good." Grimmjow said. "Then let's continue!"

"I don't think so traitor." said a dark voice apporaching them.

Grimmjow and Bobby knew who's it was.

"Ulquiorra." They said.

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo said.

"He's the one who forced Orihime to come here Ichigo." Bobby said.

"You? You're the one who forced Orihime to come here?" Ichigo said furiously.

"That's right. I am."

"You'll pay for what you did you bastard!" Ichigo said.

"Hmph." Ulquiorra said.

"Ichigo! Hold it!" Bobby said as Ichigo charged at Ulquiorra.

He managed pulled out his zanpakuto to block Ichigo's.

"I swear I'll make you pay!" Ichigo said.

"Hmph." Ulquiorra said again.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Stay out of my fight!" Grimmjow said.

"Do I look like I care about your petty little fights?"

"Hmph." Grimmjow said. "If you're not going to butt out, then I'll have to kick your ass too!"

"It doesn't matter. You will still die for betraying us."

"Like I care."

Bobby knew that without him, Ichigo and Grimmjow wouldn't stand a chance against Ulquiorra.

"You two aren't fighting him alone!"

"Well then, get the hell over here and help us!" Grimmjow said.

"Alright alright! You don't need to yell!"

Bobby powered up again and began to fight Ulquiorra with Ichigo and Grimmmjow.

"I'm worried."

"About what Sora?" Steve asked him.

"Ulquiorra might be too strong for them." Sora said.

"I'm sure they'll be alright!" Tylor said.

"I hope so." Orihime said.

Bobby, Ichigo, and Grimmjow were fighting Ulquiorra for a long time. Ulquiorra showed no signs of wearing down.

"Is that all you got weaklings?" Ulquiorra said.

"Damn it! He's too strong!" Ichigo said.

"That's Ulquiorra for you Ichigo." Grimmjow told him.

"He's strong I'll give you that, but I will NEVER give up! Getsuga Tenshio!"

Ichigo launched a mighty blast from Zangestu at Ulquiorra.

"Pitiful."

Ulquiorra destroyed the Getsuga Tenshio with one swipe. He then dashed up to him and the others, and pierced Ichigo's chest and blood gushed from him.

"UGH!" Ichigo said as he fell to the ground and his Hollow mask disappeared.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime cried out.

"NO!" Bobby yelled as he charged at Ulquiorra. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Try it boy."

"Fine! Galick Gun FIRE!"

Bobby launched a powerful blast at Ulquiorra. As the smoke cleared...

"What?"

Ulquiorra survived the attack and had changed form. He had thin black wings on his back and his body became dark, similar to Nnoitora's form when he united with the Heartless.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Ulquiorra said.

"No, this is!" Grimmjow said as he swiped at him from behind.

Unfortunatly, Ulquiorra struck at him first.

"This is what you get for betraying us."

"Damn it.." Grimmjow said as he fell.

"This, this can't be happening!" Bobby said.

"You're next Soul Reaper."

"If you want to fight him, you've got to go through us!" Sora said as he stood in front of Bobby.

"You won't get away with what you've done!" Steve said.

"You will regret for what you did!" Tim said as he changed back into his dark form.

"Whoa! Pretty sweet powers bro!" Tylor said to him.

"I got it fighting an Arrancar. I guess that wound I got from the Heartless before gave me this power."

"Sweetness!"

"Hold on Grimmjow, I'll heal you." Orihime said to him as she healed him.

"Thanks Orihime."

Aqua and the rest aided Sora and the trio as they fought Ulquiorra. However they were now match for Ulquiorra's new powers.

"There's now way we can beat him!" Xion said.

"There has to be a way! We can't die yet!" Roxas replied.

"But what do we do?" Kairi said.

"Not give up that's what!" Axel and Riku said.

"Try all you want, you will never beat me humans." Ulquiorra said.

"You wanna prove that Arrancar?" Renji said as he went Bankai.

"Hihio Zabimaru."

"Hado 33! Sokonsui!" Rukia said as she launched an attack at Ulquiorra, but was bounced right back at her.

Luckily Bobby slashed it before it reached her.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He said to her.

"Okay then. Let's try this again Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow said as he changed back to Pantera Grimmjow.

"Fools. Why can't you just give up and die?" Ulquiorra said.

"Because we won't let people like you win." Uryu said.

"So why don't YOU give up?" Chad said.

Ulquiorra's only respone was a dark energy ball launched at them.

"AHH!" They said as the energy ball hit them. They all fell to the ground.

"We can't give up yet." Renji said trying to get up.

"I don't think we can win guys." Riku said.

"But we have to! Or Ichigo's death will be in vain!" Sora said.

"Oh Ichigo." Orihime said.

"If you care about him so much, then why don't you join him little girl?" Ulquiorra said grabbing her by the throat.

"Ugh!" She said trying to breathe.

"Orihime! No!" Bobby said he charged at Ulquiorra, but was grabbed by the throat as well.

"Ugh!" Bobby said trying to breathe.

Ulquiorra was charging two Ceros right at their necks.

"Enjoy the afterlife."

"LET THEM GO." said a dark voice as he slashed Ulquiorra's arms off.

"What?" He said.

As the others got back up, they saw an eerie figure near Bobby, Orihime, and Ulquiorra.

"Is. Is that?" Sora said shocked.

"It's Ichigo!" Orihime said scared.

"But he's changed." Ulquiorra said as his arms regenerated back.

Ichigo had transformed into a Hollow with half of his Bankai clothes still on him. He held his hand behind him and his zanpakuto came to his hand. When he got it back, he swung his arm back and mighty force sent part of the rocks behind him back about 10 feet.

"Unreal." Riku said.

"Garwsh." Goofy said.

"What power." Donald said.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY ULQUIORRA! FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!" Hollow Ichigo roared.

"Oh really? Then come and make me." Ulquiorra said.

Ichigo dashed towards him and delivered a mighty slash at Ulquiorra and blood gushed from him.

"BOBBY. ORIHIME."

"What is it Ichigo?" Bobby asked.

"STAY BY THE OTHERS AND HEAL THEM. I'M GOING TO FINISH HIM OFF MYSELF, THEN WE'LL HELP THE OTHERS FIGHT AIZEN."

"Understood, Ichigo." Orihime said.

The two went by the others and began to cure them.

"Thanks Bobby." Aqua said to him.

"No problem. I'm just glad you're alright. I'd never forgive myself if you've died."

"But I'm not dead now am I?"

"I, I guess so."

His and Aqua's faces came closer towards each other and they began to kiss.

They then released from the kiss and then looked at Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"Come on Ichigo." Aqua said.

"You can win." Bobby said.

"The kid's got a lot of power. There's no way he can lose now." Grimmjow said.

"LET'S FINISH THIS ULQUIORRA!" Hollow Ichigo said.

"With pleasure." Ulquiorra said.

And the two dashed towards each other.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Back to Karakura

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 12: Back to Karakura

The battle in Karakura Town against Aizen and the Giant Heartless was still raging on with the help of Shinji and the Vizords, however the Giant Heartless was still giving them a rough time.

"This Heartless is starting to give me a headache." Lisa said with her Hollow mask on.

"Same here!" Hiyori said with her's on as well.

The two female Vizords were having the most trouble with the Giant Heartless while the others were fighting smaller Heartless that the giant one when it punched the ground creating a dark portal summoning them.

"These small Heartless are a waste of my time!" said a bald Soul Reaper named Ikkaku.

"At least we won't have to worry about the large one now." a short haired Soul Reaper named Yumichika said.

"True. So when is Ichigo and Bobby gonna come back?" Ikkaku said.

"How the hell should I know?" Kenpachi said destroying Heartless after Heartless.

"We should hold of the Heartless until he and Ichigo comes!" Toshiro said.

"Fine by me." Ikkaku said.

Back in Las Noches, the battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra was raging on, with Ichigo on top thanks to his Hollow transformation.

"Ichigo's winning alright." Bobby said.

"He sure is. There's no way he can lose." Nel said.

"If he does, I'm going to beat shit him." Grimmjow said.

"COME ON ULQUIORRA. IS THIS ALL YOU GOT?" Ichigo said.

"I've only started Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said.

Ulquiorra then summoned a thin black spear from his hands and threw it at him. However, Ichigo slashed it.

"Interesting."

"WERE YOU TRYING TO HIT ME?"

"I'm going to finish this Soul Reaper." Ulquiorra said as he wielded his zanpakuto.

"LET'S END THIS NOW!" Ichigo said as he charged at him.

"So be it."

Ulquiorra charged at Ichigo.

The two collided swords.

There was a brief moment of silence until Ulquiorra fell to the ground.

"I see. You are the better warrior Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I guess I am." Ichigo said as he reverted back to normal.

"Your fight against Aizen will not be easy. Beware." Ulquiorra said as he faded away.

After that the battle, the others came up to Ichigo and congratulated him.

"Way to go Ichigo!" Sora said.

"That battle was EPIC!" Steve said.

"You've gotten really stronger now Ichigo." Renji said.

"Thanks."

"Alright you guys. It's time to go fight Aizen." Bobby said.

"But how do we get back?" Aqua said.

Riku then realized something.

"Tim."

"Yeah Riku?"

"I need you to hold out your hand like this." Riku said as he held his out forward.

"Like this?" Tim said as he did what Riku did.

As he did that, a portal appeared in front of him.

"Whoa!" Tylor said.

"Didn't know I could do THAT." Tim said.

"Is it safe to go through?" Steve said.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's perfectly safe." Lea reassured him.

"Lea's right." Xion said.

"Come on then guys. To Karakura Town!" Roxas said.

"Hey that's my line!" Sora told him.

"You mean OUR line."

"Let's just go already before I bust some skulls." Grimmjow said.

"Okay then jeez." Sora and Roxas said.

They entered the portal Tim created and they managed to get back to Karakura.

"Well look who showed up." Gin said to our heroes.

"Gin Ichimaru, we meet again." Bobby said.

"Nice to see you still remember me."

"I should. After all, you and Aizen hurt Momo."

"I did nothing to her. It was Aizen that betrayed her trust."

"To let you know Sora, Momo is Bobby's Lieutenant and Toshiro's friend." Ichigo told Sora.

"That's Captian Histugaya to you!" Toshiro yelled.

"Can we worry about the formalities later and beat Aizen now?" Steve said.

"Let's not rush things. First we need to split up and fight the small Heartless and worry about the big one." Bobby said pointing to the Giant Heartless.

Sora recognized the Heartless.

"That's the same one that took the islands into darkness a year ago!"

The Giant Heartless was called a Darkside, a Pureblood Heartless born from darkness.

"Holy crap that Heartless is huge!" Tylor and Tim said.

"This will be fun." Steve said summoning his keyblade.

"I agree with ya kid." Grimmjow said.

"Let's go!" They both said as they charged at the Heartless.

"Hey Toshiro!"

"What is it Bobby?"

"You can take Gin here while Ichigo and I fight Aizen."

"Understood."

"Oh, so Toshiro's going to fight me? What fun." Gin said with an evil grin on his face.

"It'll be more fun for me than you Gin." Toshiro said.

"Then come!"

Gin and Toshiro charged.

"Come on Ichigo, it's time to finish this once and for all." Bobby told him.

"Right."

Ichigo and Bobby dashed towards Aizen, who was fighting Shinji.

"Well what do you know? It's Ichigo and Bobby." Shinji said.

"What a surprise to see you Shinji. I take it you and the other Vizords are only here to kill Aizen, not help the Soul Reapers?" Ichigo said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well well, if it isn't the Ryoka boys." Aizen said.

"Sosuke Aizen, the traitor of the Soul Society. You will pay for what you've done!" Bobby said pointing his zanpakuto at him.

"Oh? And what have I done wrong exactly?"

"Well let's see, you were the one who moved up Rukia's execution date higher than it was, plotted against the Soul Society, and-"

"Betrayed me and harmed my friends!" said a feminine voice.

"Momo? What are you doing here?"

"She's not alone." said another feminine voice.

"It's Aiko." Bobby said.

The female Soul Reapers were about the same height, about 5'10". Momo was black haired with the back in a small bun. Her zanpakuto was on the right side of her waist. Aiko had short blonde hair, had a nice figure and was real pretty. Her's was placed her back like Bobby's. Aiko was also Bobby's Lt. of Squad 5. She had just become a Soul Reaper when Bobby started out as a Captain.

"Well, Momo's come to fight?" Aizen said.

"That's right Aizen! I won't forgive you for what you did to me, Toshiro and everyone else!"

"You ass is about to be kicked by two girls." Aiko said taunting him.

"Cocky aren't you?" Aizen said.

"One of my great quailities!" She said winking.

"So I see it's the five of us fighting him then?" Shinji said.

"I guess so!" Bobby said as he became a Super Saiyan.

"Time to finish this war!" Ichigo said as he went Bankai and put on his Hollow mask.

"I won't need my Hollow mask this time. My Super Saiyan powers will be all I need."

"Do your worst." Aizen said grinning.

Elsewhere, Roxas was helping Sanjin and Shuhei fight Tousen.

"Be careful of him Roxas," Sanjin told him. "He's stronger than you think."

"Thanks Captain but he won't be any trouble." Roxas said as he called his keyblades.

"Impressive." Sanjin said.

"Thanks."

"I think Tousen will have trouble fighting you Roxas." Shuhei said.

"We shall see Shuhei." Tousen said as he launched an attack at Roxas, however he slashed it with his keyblades.

"That all you got?" Roxas said smiling.

Meanwhile, Xion was helping Soi Fon fight off a group of Large Body Heartless. Soi Fon was impressed with Xion's power.

"You're not bad Xion." She told her.

"Thanks, you too Captain Soi Fon."

Just then a Large Body was about to strike Xion down, but Soi Fon struck it down first.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

At another part of the battlefield, Sora, Riku, and Mickey were helping Byakuya, Toshiro, and Ikkaku with some Neoshadows along with some Hollows that had just appeared.

"You up for this Sora?" Riku said.

"No prob Riku. Let's do it!" Sora replied.

"It's an honor for us to fight alongside you Your Majesty." Toshiro said to Mickey.

"Thank you Toshiro."

"Come Your Majesty, let's finish off these Heartless and Hollows and go help Ichigo and Bobby." Ikkaku said.

"Agreed." Byakuya replied.

Aqua, Lea, and Kairi were helping Kiskue and Yoruichi as well with some Heartless.

"They just keep coming don't they?" Kiskue said.

"They certainly do." Yoruichi told him.

"There're not a problem for you are they Kiskue?" Aqua asked.

"Nah, I'm just getting tired of fighting these guys is all."

"They'll be gone once Aizen is defeated." Kairi replied to Kiskue.

"Well then, let's take these guys out and go help Bobby."

"Got it!" They replied to Kiskue.

Back at Ichigo and Bobby's location, they, Momo, Aiko, and Shinji were fighting Aizen with all their might.

"He's showing no signs of backing down." Shinji said with his Hollow mask on.

"If we keep at it, we will win." Aiko said.

"Aiko's right. We can't lose!" Ichigo said.

"Well then, here we go!" Bobby said.

"Hmph." Aizen said. "Let's see if you can beat me."

"With pleasure!" They said.

"Hypnosis." Aizen said as he held out his zanpakuto.

"Everyone! Don't look at Aizen's zanpakuto!" Ichigo said.

Everyone had looked away, however Aiko didn't look away in time.

"Wha-"

It was too late for she had become entranced by Aizen's zanpakuto.

"Now, little Aiko. Destory Bobby and his friends." Aizen commanded him.

"Yes master." Aiko said.

Her eyes were blank and her voice sounded sleepily. She easily obeyed Aizen's orders.

"Aiko! Snap out of it please!" Momo said to her.

"It's no good Momo, we have no choice but to fight her without killing her." Bobby said.

"Destroy the Soul Reapers" Aiko said in a trance.

"Damn it Aizen you coward! Using someone else to do your dirty work!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Hehehe." Aizen laughed.

"Hehehe." Aiko repeated.

_What do we do?_ Bobby thought to himself. _Aizen's got Aiko hypnotized._

"You giving up Soul Reaper?" Aiko said in a trance.

"Heh. That's what you think!" Bobby said.

_I have to use this again, but I'm not sure if it'll help,_ Bobby thought to himself.

Bobby began to power up again, but this time, he was transforming again. His hair extended a little, his muscles began to build up.

"Well, this looks interesting." Shinji said.

"What's going on?" Momo said.

"He's transforming again." Ichigo told her.

"Well well, this should be fun." Aizen said.

"Yes, it should be." Aiko replied.

"Now Sosuke Aizen, you ready?" Bobby told him.

"For what?"

"To fight a Ascended Super Saiyan?"

End of Chapter 12


	13. The Forgotten Soul Reaper

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 13: The Forgotten Soul Reaper

With Aiko hypnotized thanks to Aizen's zanpakuto, Bobby and Momo had to hold her off while Shinji and Ichigo fought Aizen, which was getting to be a pain for them. The others' fights were finished without a hitch. Toshiro was able to defeat his nemesis Gin, with Rangiku's help. Although she and Gin were childhood friends, she couldn't stand him betraying everyone and working with Aizen.

"You and I will always be friends Rangiku, no matter what." Gin said his last words before passing.

"I'm sorry Rangiku." Toshiro said to her.

"It's okay Captain, it had to be done."

Roxas's fight with Tousen was difficult at first, but was able to win with Shuhei's help. Fighting his former captain was hard for him, but in the end Tousen was defeated.

"You okay Shuhei?" Sanji asked him.

"I'll, I'll be fine." Shuhei said holding back tears.

"We did what we had to do." Roxas said, trying to comfort him.

"You're right Roxas. Thanks."

"Come, we shall meet up with the others." Sanji said to them.

"Yes Captain." Roxas and Shuhei said.

The three went to meet up with the others, who had already defeated the Heartless, even the Vizords, the trio, and Grimmjow, in which the four of them vanquished the Darkside before going after Aizen.

"Now that everyone is together, our final target is Aizen!" Sora said.

"Is everyone ready for the final battle?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir!" They replied.

"Then let us go and help Bobby and Ichigo."

"You forgot one more person." said a voice.

"Who's there?" Aqua asked.

The man was in a Soul Reaper uniform with a captain kimono held on his back.

"Who is that?" Kairi asked.

Rukia knew who it was.

"It's Ichigo's father."

"Ichigo's father is a Soul Reaper?" Steve said.

"Yep. Isshin Kurosaki is a Soul Reaper Captain." Kiskue said.

"WHAT?" Sora, Steve and the brothers exclaimed.

"Yep. He was a Soul Reaper for 20 years until he stopped."

"Why?" Renji said.

"He wanted to raise a family."

The others were surprised at what they had learned.

"I guess this makes Ichigo a full Soul Reaper for having family in the 13 Court Guard Squad, right Captain Yamamoto?" Sora asked him.

"I'm not so sure Sora, but you may be right." Yamamoto replied to him.

"So it seems Ichigo's father is a Soul Reaper. Who would have guessed?" Toshiro said.

"I would have." Steve said.

"You didn't even know his father stupid." Tylor said to him.

"You wanna start something?" Steve said annoyed.

"You gonna bring it?"

"How about you two knock it off or you'll lose your heads?" Grimmjow darkly told them.

"S-sorry." Steve and Tylor said in fear of Grimmjow.

"You guys gonna stand there or are you gonna help me fight with Ichigo?" Isshin said.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Tim said.

"Yeah. Let's do this!" Roxas said.

"This is it everyone! Let us fight with all our might!" Yamamoto said to everyone.

"Yes sir!" They replied and they dashed off to help Ichigo and Bobby.

Meanwhile back at Bobby's location, he and Momo were fighting the hypnotized Aiko with Bobby's Ascended Super Saiyan transformation.

_So far so good,_ Bobby thought to himself. _If Ichigo and Shinji can somehow destroy the hypnosis effect from Aizen's zanpakuto, Aiko will be freed._

"How you holding up Momo?" Super Bobby asked her.

"Just fine. You?"

"Same here."

"You can't win." Aiko said.

"That's what you think! Momo shield your eyes!"

Momo covered her eyes.

"Wha-"

"SOLAR FLARE!" Bobby said as he unleashed a mighty flash of light, blinding Aiko.

"Ah! I can't see!" She said as she started swinging her zanpakuto around blindly.

Bobby then dashed behind Aiko and knocked her out.

"Momo," He said, holding Aiko. "Take Aiko somewhere and stay with her until she wakes up and is free of Aizen's control."

"Yes Captain!" Momo said as she took Aiko and went to the sidelines.

"Hey Bobby!" Sora called to him.

"Sora? What's up?"

"We came to help you." Toshiro told him.

"Thanks. Hey Orihime!"

"What is it?" She said.

"Stay by Momo and she how Aiko is doing." He told her.

"What? Momo and Aiko are here?" Toshiro said surprised.

"Yeah, they came to help, but Aizen hypnotized her and Momo and I had to fight her. Luckly I blinded here and knocked her out."

"I see. How are Ichigo and Shinji doing?"

"They're doing fine, but listen."

"What is it?" Uryu asked him.

"I have a way of defeating him, but I need you guys to keep him off of me while I do understand?" Bobby asked them.

"Sure." Xion replied.

"Happy to help!" Roxas and Lea said.

"Just be careful okay?" Aqua said.

"Don't worry. I will." He replied to her.

"Well you heard the man. Let's go!" Grimmjow said.

"Let's end this!" Mickey said.

"You ready Sora? Aizen will be a lot harder than Xemnas." Riku said to him.

"Piece of cake!" Sora said.

The others went to help Ichigo. As they did, Bobby was surprised to see Isshin.

"Isshin? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you guys."

"I see. Wait, who's watching over Karin and Yuzu?"

"They're fine by themselves."

"Alright then, let's go Isshin!"

"Right!"

At Momo's location, Orihime was healing her and Aiko.

"Thanks Orihime." Momo said.

"No problem." She replied.

Just then Aiko woke up.

"Oh man what a headache!" She said rubbing her head.

"You okay Aiko?" Momo asked her.

"I'll be fine once I kick Aizen's ass for using me as a puppet!"

"No." Orihime said

"What? Why not Orihime?"

"Let Bobby and the others fight Aizen."

"Aw, fine!" Aiko said pouting.

"Don't give up Ichigo, Bobby." Orihime said.

When Sora and the others came to aid Ichigo and Shinji, Aizen had called on more Heartless to hold them off.

"Again? Give us a break already!" Lea said annoyed.

"Let's just kill these guys again and help Ichigo." Ikkaku said.

"Whatever." Lea replied.

"Listen up everyone!" Yamamoto said.

"What is it sir?" Ukitake asked.

"We must keep Aizen away from Bobby while he launches his attack. I believe it will defeat Aizen once and for all."

"Yeah, Captain Yamamoto's right!" Sora exclaimed. "Captain Hitsugaya, you take the Soul Reapers and the Vizords and help Ichigo while the rest of us handle the Heartless!"

"Got it Sora." Toshiro replied. "You heard him everyone, let's go!"

"Right!" They replied, and the Soul Reapers and Vizords dashed towards Aizen while Sora and the others fought the Heartless.

While everyone was doing their part, Bobby was a few feet away gathering energy.

"People of the Soul Society, Seritei, and the World of the Living! Please lend me your power!" Bobby said to the heavens.

Everyone who heard Bobby's voice began to raise their hands to the sky and energy was being given to Bobby. Ichigo and the others noticed the stream of energy going towards Bobby.

"What's this?" Aizen said surprised.

"What's Bobby up to?" Shinji said.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll all have to find out." Ichigo said.

"Whoa! What is this?" Sora said.

"It's spiritual pressure." Rukia said.

"Where's it going?" Kairi asked.

"It's going towards Bobby." Mickey said.

"But what does he energy for?" Aqua asked.

"To launch his ultimate attack." Riku replied.

"Will this defeat Aizen?" Steve said as he touched the stream of energy.

"We'll see if it does." Lea said.

_It's working,_ Bobby thought to himself. _I can feel everyone's energy._

"Wow!" Aiko said amazed. "Look at all this spiritual pressure! I wonder what Bobby's gonna use if for?"

"I think," Momo said. "He'll use it to defeat Aizen."

"I think you're right Momo." Orihime said.

"This is it," Bobby said. "This will finish Aizen once and for all."

The amount of spiritual pressure flowing towards Bobby came to his hands, which was in the position for a Kamehameha. Will this Kamehameha be able to defeat Aizen?

End of Chapter 13


	14. Final Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 14: Final Battle

As our heroes were fighting Aizen and the Heartless, Ansem the Wise was in the gummi ship relaxing, waiting for the others to return.

"It appears this fight is taking them some time to finish." Ansem said as he looked out the window of the ship.

He then went to the cabin to take a nap to wait for them.

Meanwhile back at the battlefield, Sora and the others finished fighting the Heartless and was helping the Soul Reapers fight Aizen, while Bobby was charging his Kamehameha wave with gathered spiritual pressure.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Hiyori said impatiently.

"Will you quit your bitching and just fight?" Grimmjow said to her.

"You holding up Sora?" Riku said to his friend.

"Just fine, how about you?"

"Same here. You guys the same?"

"So tired. Need rest!" Steve said exhasted.

"We're fine!" Tylor and Tim said.

"I can do this all day!" Lea said.

"I could do this all week!" Roxas replied.

"I could to this all year!" Xion said.

"Yeah right!" Lea and Roxas said to her.

"Hey Aqua! How you holding up?" Kairi asked her.

"Just fine, I guess." Aqua said.

"Come on, I still need more!" Bobby said, still charging his attack.

"Give up, you can't defeat me." Aizen said.

"We'll never give up!" Ichigo said.

"Then you will die." Aizen replied.

"BRING IT!"

Ichigo and Aizen charged at each other and collided with great force that shook the earth.

_I got to admit, Ichigo's gotten so much stronger over these years. His mom would be proud,_ Isshin thought to himself smiling.

"I'm going to end this now." Aizen said, summoning Heartless.

"More Heartless? We'll just keep killing them!" Steve said.

"Oh they're not for you." Aizen said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

Riku and Aqua knew what the Heartless were for.

"Aqua come on!"

"Right Riku!"

"Heartless, kill Bobby." Aizen commanded them.

The Heartless went after Bobby has Aizen told them to.

"Not so fast!" Riku said tossing his keyblade at the Heartless.

"Orihime!" Aqua yelled to her. "Put a shield around Bobby!"

"Got it!" Orihime yelled back. She then went to Bobby to put the shield up.

"There's no need for it Orihime!" Bobby said to her.

"Why?" She said.

"It's almost done! I just need a few more minutes!"

"Okay. He doesn't need it!" Orihime shouted to Aqua.

"Is he sure?"

"Yes!"

"No shield huh? A big mistake." Aizen said as he dashed towards Bobby.

"No! Guys we have to stop him!" Ichigo said.

"Let him come!" Bobby said with a crazed smile. "COME AND KILL ME AIZEN! I DARE YOU!"

"WITH PLEASURE!"

"KA...ME..."

"I think it's done and he's gonna launch it." Sora said to the gang.

"HA...MEEEEE..."

"TIME TO DIE BOBBY MURASAMA!" Aizen yelled to him.

_That's right Aizen, just keep coming. I've got a surprise for you,_ Bobby thought to himself.

Aizen was getting closer and closer to Bobby.

"No!" Ichigo yelled.

"DIE!" Aizen shouted as he was about to slash Bobby.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Bobby launched his Spirit Kamehameha at Aizen close range.

"NOOOOOO!" Aizen yelled as he was engulfed in the mighty blast.

Everyone was blinded by the Kamehameha that engulfed Aizen. When the light disappeared, Aizen was gone. He had been vanquished.

"WE DID IT!" Sora exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" Steve, Tylor and Tim said.

"It is finally over." Yamamoto said.

"About damn time." Grimmjow said.

"Great going Bobby." Aqua said smiling.

"Aizen's dead. Finally!" Bobby sighed as he fell to the ground.

"Bobby!" Aiko said, running towards him.

Everyone else followed her. Bobby had reverted to normal when everyone came to him.

"You okay Bobby?" Toshiro said.

Bobby only snored.

"Haha! I guess he's exhasted!" Sora laughed.

Everyone laughed too. The next day it was time to go.

"Do you really have to go Bobby?" Aiko said crying.

"I have to Aiko. It's my job as a Keyblade Master. I promised my father that I would." He replied to her.

"Alright I guess." Aiko said wiping away her tears.

"You coming back?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, to see how you guys are doing." Sora said.

"If the Heartless or Nobodies are causing trouble, let us know okay?" Riku said.

"We understand." Yamamoto replied.

"It was great meeting you Sora and thanks for helping us." Ichigo said.

"No prob Ichigo!" Sora said as he shook Ichigo's hand.

"So Grimmjow, Nel, what are you guys gonna do now?" Steve asked them.

"I have decided to make them Soul Reapers." Yamamoto said.

"Really?" Nel said.

"Yes. You two have helped us out so much and this is my way of saying thanks. Oh Bobby, Ichigo. I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Ichigo, since your father Isshin is a Soul Reaper and I had forgotten, I have decided to make you one as well. A Soul Reaper Captain."

"WHAT?" Ichigo said surprised.

"Seriously?" Bobby said.

"You are now Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of Squad 5 with Momo and Aiko as your lieutenants."

"Thanks but Bobby's the captain of that squad."

"I know, I just figured with two lieutenants in a squad, why not have two captains?" Yamamoto said as chuckled.

"Wow." Ichigo said.

"Awesome." Bobby said.

"Congratulations Ichigo, your a Soul Reaper and a captain now." Renji said patting his back.

"Great job Ichigo!" Orihime said hugging him.

"Didn't know you had it in you!" Chad exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." Ichigo replied to them.

Out of nowhere, Zangetsu began to glow and flew towards the sky.

"What's up with Ichigo's zanpakuto?" Bobby asked.

"It's revealing the Keyhole. Once we seal it with our Keyblades, it'll keep the Heartless from destroying the world." Sora replied.

"Sounds easy enough." Steve said.

Sora pointed his keyblade to the sky, along with Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Roxas, Xion, the trio, and Bobby and Aqua. The Keyhole of Karakura Town was sealed.

"Come on everyone, we must go now." Aqua said.

"Bye everyone! See you soon!" Mickey said.

"Goodbye and thank you!" Ichigo and the others said.

Sora then noticed something.

"Hey, where's Shinji and the Vizords?"

"They're done with what they had to do. Now they're on their own again." Bobby told him.

"I see."

And so, Sora and the others got on their ship and left for the next world, leaving with goodbyes from Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. When Sora and the others got in, Sora was shocked to see Ansem.

"Ansem? You're alive?" He exclaimed.

"Surprised?" Ansem said.

Sora nodded his head, and Ansem laughed.

"The Kingdom Hearts Encoder only took me to the Realm of Darkness."

"Wow." Sora said.

"Ah, you must be Bobby. Mickey's told me all about you."

"Nice to meet you Ansem." Bobby replied.

The two shook hands.

"Now then, where to?" Ansem asked.

"Where the ship will take us." Riku said as he sat in the driver's seat.

Riku then started the gummi ship and took off to the next world.

"Here we go!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

Meanwhile in a small park where lots of people where picnicing, a man with black spiky black hair in armor was standing by a black haired man with a scar on his left eye by a tree where a bald headed man was singing.

"You found him?" The armored man asked.

"Yes my lord. We have." The scared man replied.

"Found who?" said a long, black haired girl said.

The girl was about a few inches shorter than Bobby. She had a blue tank top on with black shorts and red shoes. On her back was a keyblade. It was long, with the handle in a blue hue style, with the rest of it in a tannish style as well.

"Sere, he's found the Legendary Super Saiyan." The spiky haired man told her.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Keyblades and Dragonballs

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 15: Keyblades and Dragonballs

As our heroes were traveling to the next world, they began to talk more about themselves.

"So Bobby, you and Aqua lived in the same world together?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah, she and I met when we were little." Bobby replied.

"That's cool." Steve said.

"So Sora, there's something I should tell you."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"You remember telling us about how you, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy fought Organization 13?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah we did." Sora replied.

"You see the thing is that, Tim and I encountered one."

"Really?" Sora exclaimed.

"It was Xigbar." Bobby told him.

"Xigbar?" Aqua said confused.

Bobby then placed his hand over his left eye, showing Aqua who he was talking about.

"Him?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah." Bobby replied.

"So it looks like Orgainzation 13's back." Riku told everyone.

"Which means they'll be out for revenge, especially Xemnas." Mickey said.

"Which also means we need to be ready, got it guys?" Bobby said to everyone.

"Got it." They replied.

Ansem then saw the new world they arrived at.

"It seems we've arrived." He announced to everyone.

"Cool! Can't wait to see them again!" Bobby said.

"You've been there before Bobby?" Tylor asked him, pointing to the world.

"Yeah, this is where I got my Super Saiyan powers."

"Cool!"

"It's been too long since I've been here." Aqua said.

"You too?" Sora asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Alright guys, let's get going!" Steve exclaimed.

"Would it be alright if I can along too?" Ansem asked.

"Sure, it's okay with us." Sora told him.

The gummi ship landed in the new world. When they came out, they were in a large park where people were picnicing. Just then our heroes heard a boy call out a name.

"Hey guys it's Bobby!" The boy said to his friends.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"It's Gohan." Bobby told her.

Bobby and the others walked up to Gohan and his friends. Gohan was about 11 yrs old, had black hair with the front pointing out. He was in purple clothing, had blue wristbands and wore tan pointed shoes.

"How you been?" Gohan asked him.

"Just fine. What are your folks up to?" Bobby asked him.

"Mom's trying to get me into a good school and trying to make Dad make up some stuff to keep our Saiyan ancestry a secret." Gohan replied.

"I see."

"Saiyan ancestry?" Steve asked confused as he scratched his head.

Bobby then told them about the Saiyan race, their world, the powers they have and etc.

"Cool." Tim said.

"Yeah, Vegeta and Goku are the last surviving Saiyans, while Gohan, Trunks, and I are the only half-blooded Saiyans." Bobby told them.

"Pretty sweet." Lea said amazed.

"So what's going on Gohan?" Sora asked him.

"Just having a picnic and Krillin's singing." Gohan replied.

"I see." Bobby laughed. "Is Vegeta around?"

"Dad is, he's just talking to a Saiyan survivor appearently." A purple hair man said to them as he approached them.

"Guys this is Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son from 20 years in the future." Gohan told them.

"Nice to meet you Trunks!" Sora said shaking his hand.

"I've been wanting to see you for a long time Sora." Trunks replied.

"You have?"

Bobby and Trunks explained of the dark, horrible future Trunks was from, how Goku died of a heart virus, the Z-Fighters killed one by one, and how he, Gohan, and Bobby were the last ones to fight the androids that created the dark future.

"Garsh." Goofy said.

"I'm so sorry." Kairi told Trunks.

"Thanks Kairi. As long as I help out here in the past, the future will be restored. Anyway, I'll introduce you to my father."

Trunks took the others to Vegeta and the Saiyan he was talking to. When they came to him, Bobby and the others noticed the girl next to him.

"Gohan, who's that girl?" Sora asked.

"That's Sere. She came here when the Heartless took her world. She was trying to fight them off with her Keyblade but wasn't able to in time." Gohan replied.

"She's a Keybearer too?" Roxas asked.

"From what the others told me, yeah I am." Sere told him when she heard him.

"Nice to meet you Sere, I'm Bobby and these are my friends." He said as he shook her hand.

"Wow, what a big bunch." Sere told him.

"Bobby has a way with making great friends." Riku told her smiling.

"Vegeta, it's been awhile." Bobby told him.

"It has. Bobby, this man is Paragus, a Saiyan survivor like me and Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Xion asked.

"Kakarot is Goku's birth name. When he came here as a boy, he was named Goku by his adoptive grandfather and hit his head when he fell one day, losing his Saiyan origin and name." Trunks told her.

"I see."

"So Vegeta, do you want to come or no?" Paragus asked Vegeta.

"Fine, let's go and find him. Bobby, you and your friends want to come?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah we will." Bobby replied back.

"Hey Ansem." Trunks said to him.

"What is it my boy?" Ansem asked.

"Would it be alright if you stayed with my mom and make sure she's okay?"

"I would be glad too."

Trunks then showed Ansem where his mother was.

"It's nice to meet you Ansem." Trunk's mother Bulma replied.

"I take it Trunks this is you of this time?" Ansem asked him, looking at the baby in Bulma's arms.

Trunks nodded.

"I gotta go Mom, I'll bring back Dad with me." Trunks told her as he went into the spaceship Paragus came in.

"Be careful Trunks." Bulma replied.

Soon Sora and the others were in the ship with Paragus, including Goku's friends Krillin, their teacher Master Roshi, and Oolong.

"Come on Roshi! The ship's gonna take off!" Krillin told him, trying to get him away from the ship.

And so the giant spaceship left Planet Earth and headed off to where Vegeta wanted to go.

"So where are we going?" Steve asked Vegeta.

"We're going to find the Legendary Super Saiyan." Vegeta told him.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan?" Bobby asked. "You told me it was a legend."

"It's not anymore apparently." Lea replied.

"I wonder how strong this Legendary Super Saiyan is?" Goofy was wondering.

"He's supposed to be the most powerful warrior in the universe." Vegeta told everyone.

"Sounds tough." Sora stated.

"Guess we should train for the time being." Bobby said.

"Guess we should." Vegeta replied with a grin.

Vegeta and Bobby powered up and began training with each other, while the others did so too.

Elsewhere on a small little planet...

"Wow! Sounds like an awesome fighter!" A spiky haired man exclaimed.

"Goku this is serious! If we don't stop him, the whole universe and the rest of the worlds will be destroyed!" A blue man named King Kai exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't had a good challenge since Andriod 13!" Goku told him.

"Well no matter, I sense that Bobby is around." King Kai said.

"He is?"

"I sensed him come with a group of people, one of them I believe has.. blue hair was it?"

"Aqua? She's here too?" Goku said surprised.

"Yep. I think you should start looking for the Legendary Super Saiyan now Goku."

"Got it."

Goku then got up placed two of his fingers on his forehead and was just stood there for awhile.

"Uh, which way was it again?" Goku asked.

"South." King Kai replied as he pointed South.

"Got it." Goku said. "Now that's a lot of power."

Goku found the Super Saiyan's life-force and disappeared in a flash. He was off to find the Legendary Super Saiyan.

The others soon arrived at a small desolent planet, a planet Paragus called 'New Planet Vegeta'.

"Not much of a planet is it?" Steve said unsatisfyed.

"You're right Steve, something's up." Trunks replied with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Let's follow Vegeta to where we're staying." Sora told Trunks.

"Race you there guys!" Sere told them dashing off.

"Hey no fair!" Sora replied laughing.

Sora, Trunks and the others followed Vegeta and Paragus to the palace Paragus made. Bobby and Aqua didn't follow them yet, they were checking out the planet.

"Trunks is right, something is definitely up." Aqua told Bobby.

"I know, but we don't know WHAT it is." Bobby replied.

"Let's follow the others." Aqua said.

Bobby nodded and the two ran off to catch up with them.

_Whatever's going on here, it has to be something big,_ Bobby thought to himself.

Whatever Bobby was thinking about still bugged him when he and Aqua were heading to the palace. But what was it that's bugging him?

End of Chapter 15


	16. Broly and Paragus

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 16: Broly and Paragus

As our heroes were making their way to Paragus's palace, Goku had arrived to the source of the power he was following. Goku had arrived to a small ruined planet where part of the Super Saiyan's power was at.

"So much destruction." Goku said as he looked around.

Just then he sensed the Saiyan's power again.

"There he is again! Looks like I got him now."

Goku then used Instant Transmission to follow the source again.

Back at the palace...

"If he's nearby then let's go!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Can I be of some assistance sir?" said Paragus's son Broly.

Broly was tall, a little taller than Bobby, had long black hair and had strange headband on his forehead.

"Broly was it? Fine then come along." Vegeta told him.

"Yes my lord."

"If Heartless attack you, be careful Vegeta." Bobby told him as he left.

Vegeta nodded and left.

"So now what?" Steve asked tossing his keyblade in the air.

"Not sure." Sora replied.

They waited for hours for Vegeta and Broly to return. While they waited, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Bobby, Sora, Riku, and Aqua headed to the ruined city to check it out.

"I don't think this Legendary Super Saiyan exists." Krillin told Trunks as they flew to the city.

"You see that's the problem my dad doesn't believe that." Trunks replied.

"I agree with Krillin." Riku said.

"I don't know Riku, I kinda think it does exists." Sora told him.

"We'll just have to find out." Bobby said.

Bobby and the others arrived to the ruined city only to find small aliens working on the city.

"Move faster!" yelled one of Paragus's men.

He was whipping an elderly man and a little boy.

"Stop that now!" Aqua yelled.

"Leave them alone!" Gohan yelled as he kicked him.

The guard fell to the ground and then pulled out a whistle and blew it, which called on more guards. Aqua and Gohan stood side by side waiting to attack, but the guards only fled.

"Guess there's no need to fight them after all." Aqua told Gohan.

"Guess so."

Just then Goku appeared next to Gohan and Aqua.

"Hey Dad!" Gohan said to him.

"Hey son!" Goku replied.

He then saw Aqua.

"Hey Aqua! It's been a long time!"

"It has. How you been?" Aqua asked him.

"Never better!"

"Goku! Hey!" Bobby shouted.

"Bobby! What's going on?"

"Nothing much."

"Who are these guys?" Goku asked about Sora and Riku.

"I'm Sora and this is Riku."

"I see. Let me guess, you guys can use the keyblade too?"

"How'd you know?" Riku asked.

"I can sense it in your life force."

Just then Paragus appeared and noticed Goku.

"Ah, Bardock's son. So nice of you to come."

"You must be a Saiyan then to know about me."

"Well then Kakarot, would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Dinner? Sure!" Goku replied happily.

As Goku dined in the palace, Bobby and the others talked to the slaves about why they were here.

"This Legendary Super Saiyan guy came and destroyed our planet. Although we're not treated real well, at least Paragus took us in." replied Shimo, the alien boy Gohan and Aqua rescued.

"So who's the Super Saiyan? It can't be Paragus and definatly not Broly he's a toothpick." Trunks said.

"I'm not so sure Trunks, we'll just have to find out in the morning, let's go." Bobby told him as they left.

Vegeta came back with Broly fumed.

"This Super Saiyan is going from one place to another and I can't find him!" He exclaimed.

As he walked back in the palace, he noticed Goku sitting on one of the windowsills.

"Didn't know the circus was in town, clown." Vegeta told him.

"I see your finding him too." Goku replied.

"Fine then, just stay out of my way!"

As Goku got up he noticed Broly coming from behind Vegeta. When Broly saw Goku, he started to get angry.

"Nrrr." Broly said clinching his teeth.

Goku only stared at him. Paragus noticed how Broly was acting and pulled out his hand, which had a controller on it. He had noticed this after hearing Master Roshi complain about how the stay here was bad.

"Calm down Broly." Paragus said to himself.

Once then, Broly indeed calmed down and walked past Goku. Later that night, Paragus was confused on why Broly was mad at Goku.

"I don't understand why this happened. Surely it was a malfunction." Paragus said to himself.

Just then he realized something:

"They were born on the same day!"

Meanwhile in Broly's room, he was gripping his chair, still in anger over Goku. He then began floating and transformed into a Super Saiyan. His transformation was different, his hair was purple but his eyes were blue like Bobby's transformation.

"Kakarot!" Broly said fumed.

Meanwhile, Goku and the others were sleeping in their room when Goku woke up to something. Just then Broly charged into the room, going after Goku. Bobby and Aqua woke up to this.

"Broly! What're you doing?" Goku told him.

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled.

Broly's yell woke up Sere.

"What the hell's going on? Can't a girl get beauty sleep?" She said taking off her sleep mask.

"Broly? What's he doing?"

"Broly's gone mad!" Bobby told her.

"Well let's stop him!" Sere replied, summoning her keyblade.

Bobby, Sere, and Aqua followed Goku and Broly out through the hole Broly created.

"You've got to stop!" Aqua told Broly, but he was too busy attacking Goku.

The three finally caught up to Goku and Broly duking it out outside. Goku gave Broly a good kick to the face leaving blood. Broly's response was to lick it off.

"Ew! That's completely unnecessary! Disgusting!" Goku said.

"Die Kakarot." Broly replied, and he dashed towards him.

Just then Paragus arrived to stop Broly.

"Broly that's enough! Calm down now!"

He held out his hand with the controller to stop Broly, but he only laughed.

"What is this guy?" Sere asked scared.

"I'm not sure myself." Bobby replied.

Broly then finally calmed down again and reverted back to normal.

"What?" Goku said confused.

"Come Broly, let's go back." Paragus said to him and the two flew back to the palace.

"Goku, are you alright?" Aqua asked him as she, Sere, and Bobby approached him.

"I'm fine, and that was definatly the power that destroyed the South Galaxy." Goku replied.

"So what does that mean?" Sere asked.

"It means Sere is this: Broly IS the Legendary Super Saiyan." Goku told her as they went back.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Birth of the Legend

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 17: Birth of the Legend

The next morning, Vegeta had set out once again to find the Legendary Super Saiyan. As he was getting in the ship, he heard Goku call his name.

"Vegeta! Yoo-hoo! You here?" Goku called out for him.

"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta replied.

"There s no need to leave, the Super Saiyan's here."

"Come now Prince Vegeta, surely you can't believe what he s saying?" Paragus asked him as he and Broly walked up to him from the palace.

"Father don't listen to him!" Trunks called out to him.

"It's all a lie!" Bobby replied.

Trunks, Bobby, and the others arrived with the slaves to show Vegeta the truth.

"Just show us which one is the one who destroyed your planet Shimo." Steve told him.

Shimo looked around and found him with great fear.

"It's him! He's the one that destroyed our planet!" Shimo told them pointing at Broly.

"I knew it." Aqua said.

"Guess Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan." Sora replied.

"And also look Dad! This city is nothing but ruins! Paragus set this all up! There never was a New Planet Vegeta!"

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Hehehe. I guess the truth's out then." Paragus said laughing. "It IS a ruse! I only told you there was a New Planet Vegeta so you would come!"

"Why Paragus? Why did you do this?" Riku asked him.

"Simple boy, when Broly was born he had a power level of 10,000." Paragus replied.

"10,000? That's insane!" Tylor and Tim exclaimed.

"Indeed," Paragus continued, "But King Vegeta, Vegeta's father, only saw him as a threat to us when only I was the one who thought he could be a great help to our people. However, he sent me and my son to die. As luck would have it, it was the same day when Frieza destroyed our planet, but with Broly's power he was able to keep us alive from the planet's destruction. For years we have waited for this moment! With Broly's powers, it'll be the end for you Vegeta!"

Once Goku came out of the ship, Broly began to get mad again.

"Nrrr." He said clinching his teeth.

"Not this time!" Bobby said as he and Aqua summoned their keyblades to protect Goku.

Broly then walked to Goku.

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Kakarot's mine! Back off!" Vegeta yelled as he attacked Broly with an energy blast.

When the smoke cleared, Broly was still standing and became even more angry. He then let out a mighty roar.

"RAHHH!" Broly yelled to the heavens.

"Broly stop! You'll destroy the planet! Let Comet Kimori do that!" Paragus yelled to him, trying to gain control of him.

However, the controller on his hand shattered, and the one on Broly's forehead shattered too.

"RAHHHH!"

Broly's final roar let out a mighty explosion around everyone.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"I think Broly's transforming again!" Lea replied.

"Steve, you okay?" Tylor asked him.

"No." Steve replied.

"Why?"

"'Cause I just peed my pants."

"Ah geez Steve!" Tylor said slapping his face.

The smoke cleared again and Broly was different. His hair was short, spiky, and light green. His muscles was huge, and his eyes were all white. The others were in fear of Broly's new power, but Vegeta was scared the most.

"He'll kill us. He'll kill us all!" He said in fear.

"Now do you see Vegeta? The power your father feared?" Paragus told him.

"Kakarot, you will be my first victim of the slaughter." Broly told Goku.

"No you don't!" Gohan said defending his father.

"Gohan get out of here!" Goku told him.

"DIE KAKAROT!" Broly yelled, charging at him.

"Guys! Let's go!" Bobby told everyone.

They summoned their weapons and charged onward to the battle. They followed Goku, Gohan, and Broly to the city ruins.

"Now, who wants to die first?" Broly announced.

"The only one will be you!" Bobby replied as he became a Super Saiyan.

Goku, Gohan, and Trunks transformed as well.

Gohan's transformation kept his hair staying the same height, Goku's hair stood up as well as Trunks as his jacket disappeared when he transformed.

"You think 4 on 1 will be good enough to stop me?" Broly said to them.

"I got to say Broly, you're strong. But now's the start of Round 2." Goku told him.

The 4 Super Saiyans charged at Broly, but to no avail their attacks were no good. Sora and the others charged next to strike at Broly. However their attacks as well were no good.

"Damn it! He's too strong!" Steve exclaimed.

"I don't think my dark powers will defeat him." Tim replied.

"We have to try something! Otherwise this bastard will live and destroy the entire universe!" Trunks told Tim.

"Kakarot? How much do you love your son?" Broly asked Goku.

"Gohan, get out of here now!" Goku told his son.

"Let's go Gohan!" Sere said as she and Gohan left.

However Broly knock the others aside and attacked Gohan and Sere. He knocked Sere into a nearby building where she became unconscious. He then grabbed Gohan's head and threw him into a nearby building and began to launch an energy blast at him. Suddenly another energy beam destroyed it.

"What?" Broly said.

"You usually pick on the children first?" said a deep voice.

Broly looked around and found a green man standing on a pole. He had a white turban on his head with a white cape to match, while his clothes were the same as Gohan's. He flew to Gohan and got him off the building.

"What do you expect from a true devil?" Broly replied laughing evilly.

"Gohan, eat this."

Gohan ate a small green bean that was given to him. He awoke and recognized him.

"Piccolo! You came!" Gohan said excited.

Piccolo smilied at the young boy. He then went to Sere, Goku, and the others and gave each of them a Senzu Bean.

"Thanks Piccolo!" Sora excitedly said to him.

"No problem, and it's nice to meet you." Piccolo replied.

"Thanks Piccolo." Aqua told him.

"Nothing at all and welcome back. You too Bobby."

"Thanks Piccolo." Bobby replied.

"I definatly needed that! Thanks! So how'd you find us anyway?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with King Kai. Remember Goku, you guys aren't just fighting a Super Saiyan, you're fighting a monster."

Our heroes regained their strength and circled Broly.

"Why don't you just give up? You're a complete waste of Saiyan blood!" Broly told them.

"Why don't you make us!" Lea replied.

"Let's go everyone!" Goku said to Sora and the others.

"Masenko!" Gohan and Trunks said.

The two launched a energy blast at Broly, but it didn't make him flinch, so he attacked them and sent them rocketing off from the battlefield. Piccilo charged at Broly, but was sent flying to where Vegeta was. Vegeta was still in shock of Broly being the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Piccolo stop! You and the others have to stop! He's THE Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta told him.

"I can't believe how cowardly you're acting Vegeta! Aren't you supposed to be the Prince of Saiyans? If so, you need to start acting like it!" Piccolo repiled as he grabbed Vegeta's head.

Piccilo waited for Vegeta's response, but he said nothing.

"If you're not gonna help us then stay out of our way!"

Piccolo then let go of Vegeta and went back to the battle.

Why? Why do they continue to fight in vain? Vegeta thought.

Meanwhile, the others were fighting hard against Broly.

"You fools think your keys will be enough to kill me?" Broly said to the Keybearers.

"I don't know, let's find out!" Xion replied.

"Showtime baby!" Lea and Roxas said as they charged at Broly.

They were only knocked back by Broly.

"Our turn!" Steve, Tylor, and Tim said.

"Us too!" Sora said as he and the rest charged at him.

"Fools! Struggle all you want, in the end you'll still die here!" Broly replied, knocking the others back.

"Damn it!" Bobby yelled as he fell to the ground.

"UGH!" Aqua yelled.

"Time to die you pathetic weakling!" Broly said as he launched a punch at Aqua

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bobby roared at Broly as he stopped his fist.

Bobby started acting different. His eyes were like Broly's and his hair was standing up more than it was in Super Saiyan state.

"What?" Broly said surprised.

Just then Bobby threw a might punch at Broly that actually damaged him.

"Omff!"

Broly was damaged real good. Bobby then grabbed his face, threw him, and charged at him and beated him.

"Unreal!" Aqua said to herself.

"Bobby's gone mad!" Goofy shouted.

"It might be just what we need." Piccolo replied.

However it didn't last long, Bobby lost his great strength and Broly took this chance to strike at Bobby.

"Omff!" Bobby said as Broly punched him.

"Annoying insect!" Broly said as he grabbed Bobby by the head.

As he was about to finish Bobby, a energy blast hit him in the back. Broly dropped Bobby and turned around to see who it was.

"You?"

"That's right me, the Prince of Saiyans! I'm here to make you bow down to me!" Vegeta told Broly as he became a Super Saiyan.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Hero's Pride

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 18: Hero's Pride

"Really? I'd like to see you try Vegeta!" Broly told him.

"Fine!" Vegeta replied as he charged at him.

Trunks and the others were giving him support.

"YEAH! Get him Dad!" Trunks said to his father.

"Show him the power of a Saiyan prince!" Steve exclaimed.

"Don't let him push you around!" Sora, Lea, and Roxas said to Vegeta.

Although he was getting much needed encouragement, Vegeta's attacks didn't phase Broly. Vegeta launched energy blasts at him, but once again did nothing so Trunks had to defend him. Broly gave Trunks an uppercut and sent him flying, so Vegeta had to fight him alone. Broly caught Vegeta in a corner and smashed him into a nearby wall. Vegeta reverted from his Super Saiyan form and fell to the ground.

"Trash is trash in the end after all." Broly said laughing.

The others were battered and bruised, and couldn't fight anymore.

"How long is this going to last? That comet is going to fry us all!" Steve exclaimed.

Just then Piccolo had an idea.

"Goku! A Spirit Bomb might be the one thing that can defeat Broly!" He told Goku.

"I don't I'll have the time to launch it if he's going to come after me!" Goku replied.

Just then Gohan charged at Broly without a second thought.

"Guys! We gotta help Gohan!" Sora exclaimed.

"Goku! We'll help Gohan distract Broly while you launch the Spirit Bomb!" Bobby told him.

"Alright! Everyone, lend me your power now!" Goku said to the heavens.

Streams of energy began to flow to Goku's hands, which was creating the Spirit Bomb.

Soon Sora, Bobby, Aqua, Riku, and the rest of the Keybearers began to help Gohan. Vegeta was amazed at Gohan managing to keep up with Broly.

_Kakarot's son isn't backing down from Broly's hits. He's gotten a lot stronger since our battle with Frieza,_ Vegeta thought.

"Come on Broly, is this all you got?" Steve said, taunting him.

"Rrrr!" Broly replied punching Steve.

"Maybe taunting him wasn't a good idea." Steve said as he fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" Riku exclaimed.

"Come on! I need more power!" Goku shouted.

Soon Trunks, Krillin (who joined in the fight but was knocked right out of it), Trunks, and Vegeta gave Goku their energy to charge the Spirit Bomb.

"The Spirit Bomb's done!" Gohan told everyone.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Goku shouted to Gohan and the others as he launched the Spirit Bomb.

The gang soon dashed out of the way and watched as Broly was engulfed in the Spirit Bomb.

"NAHH!" Broly screamed as he disappeared in the bright light.

Luckily the Spirit Bomb also destroyed Comet Kimori and Paragus, who was trying to escape the planet but his ship malfunctioned and crashed into the comet.

"Finally!" Sora exclaimed as he and the others fell down.

"I thought it would go on forever!" Bobby replied.

"Great going Goku!" Steve said to him.

"Epicness!" Tylor and Tim replied.

"Thanks!" Goku replied back laughing.

"So now what?" Roxas asked.

"We rest up for the Cell Games." Trunks told him.

"What? There's someone ELSE we have to fight?" Sora exclaimed.

"His name is Cell and he's an andriod created by Dr. Gero, Goku's old foe." Bobby explained.

He began to tell them about Cell, the bio-android created from the cells of the strongest warriors, how he became perfect from absorbing Androids 17 and 18, and how he's hosting the Cell Games to test his new powers.

"So when we arrived, you guys were resting up for it?" Aqua asked.

Goku and them nodded.

"I see."

"Let's head back to Earth." Piccolo said.

They entered in the ship Piccolo came in with the alien slaves they freed. Soon after they arrived back, Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father, built them a ship so they can find a new home.

"Thanks!" Shimo said waving to Goku and the others.

"Happy to help!" Sora replied and watched as Shimo and his friends left Earth.

"We should rest up and train for the Cell Games then." Bobby said.

"I guess so, I've been wanting to kick Cell's ass for sometime now!" Sere said stretching.

"We could start now." Sora suggested.

"Good idea Sora, we should start now. The Cell Games start tomorrow." Goku replied.

"Then let's go then!" Steve exclaimed.

And so the others began their training. The next day it was time for the Cell Games. Bobby and Goku led the others to the spot to where it was held.

"You guys sure you want to join too?" Tien asked Sora.

Tien is an old friend of Goku, having a third mystic eye on his forehead and wore a white shirt with green pants.

"If they want to Tien, then they will." Yamcha replied.

Yamcha is another old friend of Goku who was once a bandit but joined Goku. He had short hair with a scar on his left cheek. His clothes were similar to Goku and Krillin's but didn't have the blue shirt underneath.

"We're here guys." Bobby told the gang.

"Who's that down there?" Sora asked as he noticed a red haired man standing near the ring.

"It's Android 16 Sora, he's another android created by Gero but joined us to fight Cell." Trunks replied.

16 was real tall, wore a lot of green, had red spiky hair and had the Capsule Corporation logo on his chest.

"I'm guessing that guy's Cell?" Steve asked pointing to the green creature.

"Yeah, it's Cell." Goku replied.

Cell notice Goku and the others arrive with Sora and his friends.

"Well, it seems we have some newcomers." He said.

"We're here to defeat you Cell, so get ready!" Sora told him.

"Oh really? So does that mean you want to go first then boy?" Cell replied.

"No I am!"

Cell then noticed Goku step into the ring.

"You Goku? I was really hoping to save the best for last."

Goku was ready, as was Cell.

"Let's go!"

Cell and Goku began their fight. They fought with all their might but not very much.

"Why are they not stepping out?" Tim asked.

"Cell wants to do this like the World Martial Arts Tournament. If you step out of bounds, you lose." Aqua replied.

As they were fighting, Cell destroyed the ring with an energy blast.

"Why'd you do that?" Goku asked.

"I've decided to erase the World Tournament rules. This fight was getting boring. Now we can fight with no restrictions!" Cell replied.

"Fine by me!" Goku said.

Goku and Cell continued their fight with great velocity. Cell seemed to have the upper hand and Goku's attacks weren't working. He then dashed into the sky.

"What's Goku doing?" Kairi asked.

"I bet he's thinking of a strategy to defeat Cell." Krillin replied.

"Ka..me..ha..me.." Goku said as he charged his attack.

"Everyone get down! Goku's launching a Kamehameha Wave!" Piccolo told everyone.

"This is about as crazy as Vegeta trying to do a Final Flash on Cell last time!" Krillin yelled as Vegeta glared at him.

"Goku wouldn't dare launch that! He'll destroy the Earth if he does." Cell said nervously.

Goku then disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Riku asked.

"Just wait, you'll love what's coming next." Bobby replied with a smile.

Goku reappeared in front of Cell.

"NO!"

"HA!" Goku yelled as he launched his point-blank Kamehameha at Cell.

"He teleported in front of Cell?" Steve exclaimed.

"One of the many great uses of the Instant Transmission." Bobby said.

When the smoke cleared, all that's left of Cell was his legs, which fell to the ground.

"Alright! Goku won!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not yet Sora." Trunks replied.

"What do you mean?"

Just then they saw Cell's legs jump back up.

"What the hell? Cell's legs are alive?" Lea said.

All of a sudden, Cell's upper half of his body reappeared.

"Cell has my cells, the abililty to regenrate lost organs." Piccolo told them.

"No way.." Tylor said.

"That was a pretty good attack Goku. But you should eat some Senzu Beans, you look flushed." Cell told him.

"No Cell." Goku said as he powered down.

"What are you talking about?" Cell asked.

"I'm done. You're too strong for me but that doesn't mean the tournament's over."

"If you're not going to fight, then who is?"

Goku then looked at the others.

"It's your turn Gohan."

"WHAT?" The gang exclaimed.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Hidden Strength

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 19: Hidden Strength

"Gohan? Are you serious Goku?" Sora exclaimed.

"I think he has a reason Sora." Aqua replied.

"Yeah Sora, Gohan has power in which we've never seen before. I discovered it for the first time the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's his turn to bring peace back to the world. Once you do son, you can go to school like you wanted." Goku stated.

"Got it Dad! I'll do my best!" Gohan told his father.

"This is still a bad idea though." Roxas worriedly said.

"We just have to trust Goku Roxas." Lea reassured him.

"Alright, I guess."

Roxas and the others watched as Gohan began to fight Cell. They watched as Gohan and Cell were battling it out. During the fight, Gohan tried to warn Cell that once Gohan gets angry, he'll fight nonstop without any regards to the his opponents wounds. However Cell didn't believe it so he began to constantly beat on Gohan, in which eventually got him in a tight lock.

"AHH!" Gohan cried out in pain.

"NO! GOHAN!" Sora yelled.

"Goku this is crazy! Gohan's only 11! There's no way he still has the power he had when was younger!" Piccolo told Goku.

"Just wait guys, once Cell gets Gohan backed into a corner, he'll unleash his true power against Cell." Goku replied.

Suddenly they saw Android 16 charge after Cell and got him in a tight lock, releasing Gohan from Cell's.

"What are you doing?" Cell yelled.

"I'm going to blow myself up and take you with me! I won't let you harm the world I love! GOODBYE CELL!" 16 replied.

"You can't 16!" Krillin yelled.

"Why can't he?" Sere asked.

"Because when Bulma and her dad were fixing him, they saw the bomb inside of 16 and took it out." Krillin replied.

Cell heard this and blasted 16 point blank, leaving only his head.

"16!" Riku cried.

They watched as 16's head rolled away from Gohan and Cell. Cell then saw Gohan get upset, but it wasn't enough to make him attack Cell.

"Good," Cell said, "But it seems it's still not enough. Perhaps maybe you friends will do it?"

"What?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Bobby, what's he talking about?" Steve asked.

They then saw Cell sprout out small blue versions of Cells that he called Cell Jrs.

"Cell Jrs, KILL THEM!" Cell commanded.

"OOGAGAGA!" The Cell Jrs. cried out.

"NO!" Gohan yelled.

"They're coming! Get ready!" Bobby said as he powered up.

The Keybearers got their weapons out and stood on guard as the army of Cell Jrs charged at them.

"Wah! Mini-Cells?" cried Hercule, one of the bystanders watching the fight.

"Unbelievable folks! Cell has just spawned out to looks like little blue versions of himself!" said the Tournament Announcer, who was broadcasting the Cell Games with the help of a cameraman.

Gohan watched as his friends were being beaten one by one by the Cell Jrs.

"Gah!" Krillin cried.

"Ah!" Yamcha and the rest cried out.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Gohan yelled to Cell.

Cell noticed Gohan getting angry and was happy.

"Good..." Cell said grinning.

As Hercule was watching the fight, he heard 16 call him.

"Hercule!" 16's head called for him.

"Huh? You're still alive?" Hercule exclaimed.

"Please, throw my head near Gohan! He needs to hear what I tell him!" 16 pleaded.

"Alright I guess." Hercule said, still freaking out about the talking head. "RAH!"

Hercule threw 16's head hard enough that it landed right in front of Gohan.

"An-Android 16?" Gohan said as 16's head rolled by him.

"Listen Gohan, I know how you feel. You hate fighting, but in order to protect the world that you love, fighting is the only option. Please, protect the world that we both love." 16 told Gohan.

"How touching 16 but I can do this my way so off to the scrap heap with you!" Cell said as he crushed the android's head.

"Another fighter, you could have saved."

Gohan began to think about what 16 said.

_16, you loved life. You gave your life to protect mine and the Earth's. N-now you're gone and I failed to save you. What do I do? I can't save my father and the others if I don't do what he said. I-I can't take it anymore, I feel it slipping. I won't stand by and watch this ANY-_ "NO!"

Gohan screamed to the heavens and an explosion of power erupted from him. Everyone was awed by this.

"G-Gohan?" Steve said frightened.

"Wha-what's happening?" Aqua asked.

"Is this the power Goku told us about?" Sere said.

Even the Cell Jrs were shocked by Gohan's power. When the smoked cleared, a new Gohan was born. His hair extended out more, his muscles were bigger, which means he mastered the Ascended Super Saiyan transformation, now called Super Saiyan 2.

"Gohan did what Bobby, Trunks, and I couldn't do. Amazing." Vegeta said admiring Gohan's new transformation.

"Wow! Gohan's so strong now!" Xion exclaimed.

"He sure is Xion." Lea replied.

Cell was impressed by Gohan's new powers, but also a little frightened. Gohan walked up to him and just stood there.

"Now the game's going to get interesting!" Cell said.

Gohan then swiped the Senzu Beans from Cell's hand in a flash.

"Huh?"

"No more games!" Gohan told him.

He then noticed one of the Cell Jrs attacking Aqua and quickly teleported to it. The Cell Jr saw Gohan and dived after him, but Gohan was too quick and destroyed him with one swipe of his hand. He then gave Aqua the bag.

"Give everyone a bean." He told her.

"I understand Gohan. Good luck!" Aqua replied.

Gohan gave a quick smile and teleported to the other Cell Jrs and easily destroyed them one by one with no hassle at all. Everyone was impressed with Gohan being able to defeat the Cell Jrs with ease. Gohan then set his sights on Cell.

"Well now, let's start!" Cell said.

Cell began to attack Gohan, but either missed or his attacks didn't harm him. Cell was scared that his attacks weren't working.

"Isn't this what you wanted Cell?" Gohan asked Cell.

"Now this is impossible! I can't be defeated by you there's just now way!" Cell yelled.

Cell began to bulge up and charged at Gohan.

"Cell's attacks aren't even touching him. Why Trunks?" Tim asked.

"Because only his strength increased, not his speed. He's too slow in that form, he should have remembered that when he fought me, my father, and Bobby." He replied.

Gohan then gave Cell a great kick to the torso. Cell staggered to the ground and threw up someone familiar.

"He spat out 18!" Krillin told everyone.

18 was a woman with blonde hair, had on a black vest over a white shirt with a necklace and earrings on along with blue pants and black shoes. The gang then saw Cell change. He had reverted back to his form he was in when he absorbed Android 17.

"He reverted back to his previous form!" Bobby told everyone.

"Cell won't stand a chance against him now!" Steve exclaimed.

"No, this can't be! I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A LITTLE KID!" Cell yelled.

Just then he began to get bigger and bigger.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"HAHA! IN 60 SECONDS MY BODY WILL EXPLODE, TAKING THE EARTH WITH ME!" Cell boomed.

Gohan realized he couldn't stop Cell from blowing up. The others couldn't do anything either, but Goku had an idea.

"Guys, I think I know a way to keep the planet from being destroyed." Goku told everyone.

"How?" Sora asked.

Goku began to put his fingers on his forehead.

"Goodbye my friends. Goodbye Sora, Aqua, everyone."

Goku disappeared.

"GOKU NO!" Krillin yelled.

Goku then appeared by Cell and Gohan.

"WHAT?"

"Dad? What are you doing?" Gohan asked his father.

"Gohan I'm SO proud of you! You did well and tell your mother I had to do this. Goodbye my son." Goku said as he and Cell disappeared.

"DAD NO!" Gohan sobbed as his father and Cell disappeared.

Soon the others walked up to Gohan to reassure him.

"Don't cry Gohan, your dad did what he had to do." Krillin told him.

"Besides, at least Cell is gone for good." Kairi also said.

"Th-thanks guys." Gohan said, wiping away his tears.

Just then Bobby sensed something and was horrified.

"N-no way!" Bobby fearfully said.

Suddenly smoke appeared around the gang.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

They then saw a purple beam pierce Trunks.

"GAH!" Trunks yelled as he fell backward.

"T-Trunks?" Tylor said horrified.

"Oops, did I just hit Trunks?" A familiar voice said evilly.

"How, how's it possible?" Yamcha exclaimed as the smoke cleared and revealed a now more powerful Cell.

"Thanks to the nucleus membrane in my brain, I am able to regenerate even if my body is totally destroyed. Also thanks to Frieza's cells, which allows me to survive the deepest reaches of space, but that's not all. Thanks to the Saiyan cells in me, I'm able to gain more strength after facing near death." Cell told everyone.

"Goku..." Sora said sadly.

"Once again Gohan, another fighter you could have saved." Cell laughed evilly.

"You bastard!" Aqua furiously said, drawing her Keyblade.

Just then they saw Gohan get madder than ever before.

"CELLLLLL!" Gohan yelled to the heavens.

Gohan's hair began to become real long, and his power was skyrocketing.

"Is Gohan transforming again?" Tien asked.

"I-I think so Tien!" Lea replied.

Smoke had cleared again and Gohan was a new Super Saiyan. He had real long hair, and had more lighting shoot out from his aura. His eyebrows were even gone.

Everyone, including Perfect Cell, was scared of Gohan's Super Saiyan 3 transformation.

"I'll kill you for that Cell!" Super Saiyan 3 Gohan said.

Vegeta then notice Trunks cough up blood. Yamcha noticed and ran to him.

"This is bad guys! He might not make it!" He said to them.

"My only son, no." Vegeta said sadly. "CELLL! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY SON!"

Vegeta changed back into a Super Saiyan and charged at Cell.

"YOU WILL ALSO PAY FOR DISGRACING THE SAIYANS!"

Vegeta launched a mighty ki blast at Cell damaging him.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Super Saiyan 3 Gohan

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 20: Super Saiyan 3 Gohan

Vegeta's attack was able to make Cell stagger and then began to constantly attack him with multiple ki blasts.

"What's Vegeta doing? He's going to get himself killed!" Roxas exclaimed.

"He's fighting to avenge his son, Roxas." Piccolo replied. "Let him do what he has to do."

Vegeta was worn out from firing the ki blasts. Just then Cell appeared from the smoke and hit him hard, falling to the ground and was knocked out cold.

"You've become a nusiance for the last time Vegeta!" Cell said as he launched a mighty ki blast at Vegeta.

The gang then saw Gohan kick the ki blast away before it hit Vegeta.

"What?" Cell yelled.

"I won't let you kill anymore people!" Gohan told him.

"Well we'll see about that boy! You may have new powers, but that doesn't mean you'll win!" Cell replied charging his attack that was familiar to Gohan.

"A Kamehameha?" He said, not surprised by it.

"HAHA THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL USE ALL OF MY ENERGY TO CHARGE THIS ATTACK AND DESTROY YOU AND THE EARTH!" Cell replied back.

"Gohan!"

"Dad? Is that you?" Gohan said hearing his father.

"Yes, King Kai's letting me speak to you with his help, even though I got us both killed!" Goku said laughing nervously.

King Kai only coughed.

"Listen son, you have to use your most powerful Kamehameha ever! It'll be enough to beat Cell."

"Alright Dad! I'll do it!" Goha replied as he charged up.

"Ka..me..ha..me..!"

"Looks like Gohan's ready to face Cell for the final time." Krillin said, holding 18 in his arms.

"Looks like Gohan's gonna win this battle." Bobby replied.

"You can do it Gohan!" Donald and Goofy told him.

"Make him pay for what he's done!" Steve also said.

"PERISH WITH THE EARTH!"

"HAAAA!"

Cell and Gohan launched their mighty Kamehameha waves. The two were even in power. Realizing this, Cell had one final trick up his sleeve.

"This time you WON'T win! HEARTLESS COME!"

"No! Heartless!" Sora exclaimed as he saw them come out of the ground.

"Let's go everyone! NOW!" Bobby told everyone as he powered up again.

Bobby and the others charged at the Heartless, but Piccolo went after Cell.

"Piccolo!" Krillin called out to him, but got no answer.

Piccolo flew behind Cell and launched a Masenko at his back, but was knocked down by Cell's back attack.

"Bobby! You and the others fight the Heartless! Tien, Yamcha, and I will help Piccolo distract Cell from behind." Krillin told Bobby.

"You guys heard Krillin! Let's do this!"

Bobby then pulled off his Soul Reaper uniform and underneath it is what appears to be his normal outfit. He had a piece of armor on his right arm, his shirt looked like half of Sora and Riku's clothes they wore a year ago, his pant legs were half long, half short, and had brown shoes on.

"Nice digs!" Steve said to Bobby.

"Thanks! Forgot I still had these on under my captain uniform." He replied.

"Alright then, let's go!" Sora said as he and the others charged at the Heartless.

Soon Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo were working together to attack Cell from behind, but they were only defeated by Cell's attacks.

"We're sorry Goku." Yamcha said sadly.

"We tried to be heroes like you but couldn't.." Krillin also said.

"FAREWELL!"

Just as Cell was about to finish Gohan off, a ki blast from behind caught him off guard and weakened him. The person behind the attack was Vegeta.

"Gohan! Finish him now for Trunks!" Vegeta yelled to him.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Goku also yelled to Gohan.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gohan unleashed every ounce of his power into his Kamehameha. As he did, he walked slowly closer to Cell, finishing off piece.

"I'M PERFECT! NOOOOOOOO!" Cell screamed as he was overtaken by the mighty Kamehameha.

The Kamehameha was so strong, it destroyed the very thing that was able to give Cell the chance to regenerate. The smoke cleared and Cell was gone, as well as the Heartless. Gohan then reverted back to normal and fell to the ground. The others walked up to him.

"Hehe. Sorry about the mess." Gohan said as he fell asleep in Yamcha's arms.

"Gohan!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sora, he's only sleeping." Bobby told him.

"Now what do we do?" Mickey asked.

"We go to Kami's Lookout and use the Dragon Balls to bring back Trunks and Goku." Sere said.

"The Dragon Balls?" Steve asked.

"Once they're all collected, you can ask for 2 wishes." Vegeta told Steve as he held Trunks in his arms. "I'll lead the way."

Soon Sora, Bobby, Aqua, and the others followed Vegeta to Kami's Lookout. As they were on their way, there was something that was bugging Sora for quite some time.

"What I want to know is, how did Bobby become Half-Saiyan?" He asked.

"I became Half-Saiyan when awhile ago. Goku and I became blood brothers." Bobby told Sora.

"Blood brothers?"

"Goku and I are real good friends, and decided to share our friendship forever, so we gave ourselves a small wound on our hands and clasped them together. I guess since after that, I was able to become a Saiyan."

"Cool." Tylor and Tim said.

Once they arrived, they met the Guardian of Earth Dende, a Namekian boy like Piccolo, and the mystic genie Mr. Popo. They summoned Shenron, Earth's dragon, and brought back all the people who were killed by Cell including Trunks. However Goku didn't return.

"GOKU HAS BEEN BROUGHT BACK BY THE DRAGON BALLS BEFORE AND CANNOT BE BROUGHT BACK AGAIN." Shenron told them.

"Don't worry about it guys!" Goku said to them. "I think the Earth would be safer without me. After all, most of Earth's troubles are mostly caused by me so Gohan, you can protect the Earth for me! Bye!"

"I will Dad." Gohan said to his father.

"But do we do with the second wish?" Tim asked.

Krillin had an idea.

"Hey Shenron, do you think you could take the bombs out of the androids' bodies?" He asked the dragon.

"SO BE IT!"

With a flash of his eyes, 18's bomb was gone. She felt weird without a bomb in her. She then looked at Krillin.

"You think by taking out the bomb in my body means your going to get me?" She yelled at him. "But it was a nice thing to do for me, thanks."

"R-really?" Krillin said.

"Y-yeah. I'll see you later I guess."

18 then left the lookout back down to Earth. Now it was Sora's turn to go.

"This is goodbye guys." Sora told Gohan.

"You're gonna come back and see us right?" Gohan asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Ansem replied smiling.

"You take care of yourself now Gohan okay?" Bobby told him.

"I will."

"Good luck in the future Trunks." Riku said to him.

"Thanks Riku. Take care!" Trunks replied.

Just then before the Dragonballs left the Earth, they united together and revealed the Keyhole and our Keybearers sealed it before leaving. Gohan and the others waved goodbye as their friends left for their next world. Gohan and the others waved goodbye as their friends left for their next world.

"I'm glad we got to see them again." Aqua said to Bobby.

"Me too." He replied.

"Where to now?" Riku asked.

"Where ever we'll go!" Roxas, Xion, and Lea said.

Meanwhile on an island near the edge of a waterfall, a group of adventurers were staring at a large lighthouse standing over 1000 feet tall.

"We're here Your Highness." A dark complexed, bald man said to a woman in royal clothing.

"Is this really the right place?" A boy about Bobby's age asked.

"It has to be here. The Sun Cryst should be here." She replied.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Keyblades and Nethicite

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 21: Keyblades and Nethicite

Our heroes finally arrived in the next world and was gearing up. Bobby and Aqua were talking in the engine room for some privacy.

"Do you think if Sora comes in contact with Ven, will he awake?" Aqua asked Bobby.

"I think so. If Roxas is Sora AND Ven's Nobody, then Ven will surely awake from his coma." He replied.

"I hope so."

Just then King Mickey walked in.

"Hey Mickey. How much did you hear?" Bobby asked.

"Enough to agree with you guys." He told him.

"Once after we're done here, we'll ask Sora and the others if they would take us THERE." Aqua said.

"Well then, let's get going guys." Bobby said to them.

Ansem stayed in the gummi ship again while the others got out. When they did, they found themselves on an island with a 1000 ft. tall lighthouse.

"Holy shit! That lighthouse is gianormous!" Steve exclaimed.

"Language Steve please!" Tylor said, teasing him.

"Well sorry MOM." Steve replied.

"And change those clothes young man, you STINK!" Tylor said in a motherly tone.

"NEVER!" Steve said raising of his arms in the air.

The others laughed and then started walking towards the lighthouse. Soon the others caught up with a group of people that Bobby recognized.

"Hey Ashe! It's me!" Bobby said to them.

"Looks like Bobby's come back." A man named Balthier said.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show." The armored man Vossler said to Bobby.

"How have you been?" Ashe asked.

"Fine. Oh these guys are my friends." Bobby said, introducing Sora and the others.

"The more the merrier then." Basch, the blonde short haired man said.

"So what's going on here Bobby?" Aqua asked.

Bobby then told Aqua and them about the war between Arcadia and Rosaria, Ashe's ancester Raithwall the Dynast-King, how she has to retrieve the Sun-Cryst and use it to defeat the Empire, with the help of Vaan and his friends that is.

"How about it Sora? Can you help?" Vaan asked.

"Glad to!" Sora replied with a smile on his face.

"Let us continue on." The Vera Fran told the gang.

"Come on guys!" Vaan's friend Penelo exclaimed.

"Race you there!" Sere said.

"Not if I beat you Sere!" Vaan replied, and the two ran off.

"Glad you could help, Reddas." Ashe told him.

"Happy to help my lady." He replied.

The large gang arrived to the entrance to the lighthouse, and they noticed something lying at the entrance.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Get ready Sora." Bobby replied.

The lying figure that what looked like to be a dragon began to get up and let out a deep roar. The creature had a strange symbol that Sora hadn't seen before.

"That's a weird symbol for a Heartless." He said.

Bobby and Aqua knew what that symbol was.

"It's an Unversed." Aqua said.

"There's just no way they should be around still." Bobby replied.

"What's an Unversed?" Vaan asked.

"They're creatures born from the negative emotions of a person's heart." Mickey told Vaan.

_HE must somehow still exist for them to be around._ Bobby thought.

The large Unversed began to move closer to the group.

"Everyone, stand your ground!" Vossler said as he readied his sword.

"No Vossler, let Aqua and I handle this." Bobby told Vossler.

"Are you sure?" Balthier asked.

Bobby nodded.

Aqua and Bobby charged at the Unversed and was able to take it down without no trouble at all.

"See, told ya we can handle it!" Bobby told the gang.

"I've gotta say, you are one heck of a fighter." Vaan replied.

"Thanks!"

"So what's this place called anyway?" Tim asked.

"This is the Pharos Lighthouse, and the island we're on is the Ridonarra Cataract. We're here to find the Sun-cryst that'll help us fight the Empire." Ashe told Tim.

The gang then saw the large door open and they walked throught the door. When they got inside, they found what looks like a waterfall inside the lighthouse.

"You see that device there guys?" Bobby told Sora and the others, pointing at the object they walked towards. "This is our ticket up the lighthouse."

"Sounds easy enough." Tylor said.

"If the Unversed has returned, it'll make things harder." Aqua told Tylor.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"The Unversed are tougher than the Heartless and Nobodies Sora. You'll need to be on your guard at all times." Bobby replied.

"If these Unversed are as strong as you say, then we too will be on our guard." Basch told Bobby.

The gang then gathered around the waystone and was teleported to next floor of the Pharos Lighthouse. They fought many enemies as they made their way to the top. Along the way, they had to fight certian monsters to get higher up the lighthouse. Soon they arrived to the final waystone, that will lead them to the Sun-Cryst.

"This is it. We have to be ready for what's on the other side everyone." Vossler said.

"Let us go then." Reddas said.

They touched the waystone was teleported to the other side, where they found a large stone wrapped in a cocoon. Ashe then pulled out two large swords, the Sword of Kings, Raithwall's blade left for her, and the Treaty Blade, given to her by the Ocuria, who asked her to defeat Venat, a rouge Ocuria who's a threat to Ivalice.

Bobby took the Sword of Kings from Ashe's hand while she took the Dawn Shard, a relic of the Dynast-King, out of her pocket.

"Should I destroy the Sun-Cryst, or use it's power to destroy the Empire?" Ashe asked herself.

"Do you not want revenge for the Empire for what they did to you?" said a man's voice.

The man appeared from behind one of the pillars. He had on silver armor, helmet and all, and wielded a double-bladed pole.

"Who's the dude in armor?" Lea asked.

"I am Judge Magister Gabranth of the Arcadia Empire! It was I Lady Ashe who slew your father! It was I who had Basch stripped of his honor!"

"You killed Reks too!" Vaan shouted at Gabranth.

"Even him yes."

"You'll pay for what you've done Gabranth!" Bobby exclaimed as he held the Sword of Kings in his hands.

"I like to see you try boy." Gabranth replied as he charged at Bobby.

Just then Reddas blocked his attack.

"It's been too long Gabranth." He said to him.

"You're still alive I see Judge Zecht." Gabranth replied.

"You were a Judge?" Riku said.

"Two years ago, Judge Magister he was. During the raid of Nabudis, he found the fabled Midlight Shard and with it did not know what would happen and thus Nabudis was blown away." Reddas told the gang.

"After that, you changed your name and lived in Balfonhiem Port, where you wouldn't be troubled by your past anymore." Bobby said.

"'Tis true Bobby."

Reddas and Gabranth released blades and stood on opposite sides. They stood ready to fight.

"Come Lady Ashe! Don't you hear the cries of the lost souls? Fight to avenge them!" Gabranth told Ashe.

"You want to fight fine! Then come!" Ashe replied back wielding the Treaty Blade in her hands.

"We'll help too Lady Ashe!" Sora said as he stood beside her.

"Thank you Sora." She said back.

Our heroes charged at Gabranth. Although he was strong, they were able to keep up with him and his attacks.

"You seem to keep up quite well Basch." Gabranth said to him.

"I've been training for this moment brother." Basch replied.

"Your BROTHER?" Steve, Tylor, and Tim exclaimed.

"You serious?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora, Gabranth is my brother. We both lived in Landis until the Empire destroyed it." Basch told Sora.

"You betrayed our homeland Basch, now you must pay for it!" Gabranth said, charging at his brother.

"Getting carried away, are we Judge Gabranth?" said a voice familiar to Balthier.

"Nice of you to drop by Cid." Balthier replied to the man as he stepped out from the shadows.

"It is nice isn't it my son?"

"What does he mean by that?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua, Cidolfus Demen Bunansa is my father, Arcadia's Doctor Cid of Draklor Laboratory." Balthier told her.

"So that means you're from Arcadia too?"

"Yes, when I knew my father was obsessed with the nethicite so much I had to leave and cut my ties to the past."

"Yes, you just ran and ran hoping you would escape the past." Cid said.

"Stay out of this old man! This is a fight between me and Basch!" Gabranth told Cid as he charged at him.

However he was knocked away and became unconscious. Cid then walked towards the Sun-Cryst.

"Fascinating isn't it Lady Ashe? The Sun-Cryst, the most powerful nethicite in all of Ivalice. A fine tool to use against the Empire right?" Cid told Ashe.

"What do you care Cid?" Bobby said.

"I just want to see what the Lady Ashe does: destroy the Sun-Cryst or use it to destroy the Empire?"

Cid didn't wait for a reply, instead he pulled out two shards that looked similar to the Dawn Shard.

"It's the Midlight and Dusk Shards!" Basch exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Now witness what happens when they activate the Sun-Cryst!" Cid replied.

Just then a huge surge of Mist began to pour out of the Sun-Cryst.

"Now mighty Cryst of Sun, come and let Bahamut drink its fill!"

Cid began to rise while the Mist began to pour out from the lighthouse.

"Now young fools, witness the power of the Sun-Cryst!" Cid said as he began to draw power from the Mist.

"Is this how low you've sunk father? All this you did to what, become a god yourself?" Balthier yelled.

The others drew their weapons and charged at Cid. Their fight with Cid however took a drastic turn.

"I see how strong you've all become, but now it's time for you to meet a great power almost as equal as the Sun-Cryst! Come to me Famfrit!" Cid said as he tossed back the Dusk Shard, summoning a mighty blue beast.

"It's an Esper!" Bobby announced.

"This makes this fight a little more interesting." Vossler said smiling.

"Showtime then!" Bobby replied as he became a Super Saiyan.

"Hmm, a Super Saiyan versus an Esper. I wonder who will win?" Cid said laughing.

"Let's find out then!" Bobby told Cid as they charged into battle.

The Esper they fought was called Famfrit, a powerful entity that wields the power of water. Ashe and the gang defeated the Esper before going after Cid. The battle was long and hard but in the end, Cid was defeated.

"This is it huh?" Balthier said to his father as he was fading away.

"Hehe, shouldn't you be off running, pirate scum of the skies?" Cid lastly said as he faded away.

"Goodbye father." Balthier sadly replied back.

The Sun-Cryst began to pour out more and more Mist.

"It's giving out too much Mist!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Ashe the swords!" Vaan told her as they both held the Sword of Kings and Treaty Blade in their hands, trying to get to the Sun-Cryst.

The overflowing Mist was pushing them back. Reddas then took the Sword of Kings from Ashe's hand.

"I shall handle this my lady. Sora, take the others and get out of here!" Reddas said.

"Reddas don't!" Sora exclaimed.

The others had left while Reddas charged at the Sun-Cryst.

"As Judge Magister I sentence you to oblivion!"

The Mist from the Sun-Cryst caused a mighty explosion in the Pharos Lighthouse. Sora and the others watched from Balthier's airship, the Strahl. 3 days had past since the explosion from the Pharos. The gang were in Redda's manor where they were talking to Al-Cid, the leader of the Rosarian Empire was discussing what was going on between the Resistance and Emperor Vayne of Arcadia.

"The sky fortress Bahamut and the Resistance are preparing for battle and the battleground? Rabanastre." Al-Cid finished saying.

"Rabanastre? We have to stop them!" Sora exclaimed.

"The only to stop them is to go into Bahamut and defeat Vayne once and for all." Basch told Sora.

"Hey Al-Cid, how big is Bahamut?" Steve asked.

"Let's put it this way kid, Bahamut is bigger than all of Arcadia's airship fleet put together."

Steve thought of what he said, and when he finished thinking of it, his eyes grew wide and had a blank look on his face. Tylor snapped his fingers in front of Steve and he came back to reality.

"This is the usual with Steve guys, say something smart and he just goes 'Duhh'." Tylor said.

"You calling me stupid?" Steve said to Tylor.

"Didn't have to, YOU did." Tylor replied, sticking his tongue out at Steve.

"That's it!"

Steve and Tylor began to fight and a small smoke cloud surrounded them. As they were fighting, they were getting closer to Sora.

"Ah!" Sora exclaimed, trying to get away.

However Sora was caught in the fight cloud. The others sighed and Bobby then walked over the fighting Steve and Tylor and pulled the two apart. Sora was sitting on the ground all dizzy.

"You two done yet?" Bobby asked Steve and Tylor.

"Sorry.." They replied with fat lips and black eyes as Bobby put them down.

"Anyway, the Lady Ashe and her entourage needs to go into Bahamut and stop Vayne once and for all." Al-Cid said.

"Then let's go!" Roxas told everyone.

"I agree with Roxas, we have to go now." Vaan replied.

The gang then left Reddas Manor and got in the Strahl and hurried off to the sky fortress Bahamut.

Inside the Bahamut, the man sitting in the large chair was Vayne Solidor, and the little boy next to him was his younger brother Larsa. They were in the company of a man in black in the cockpit.

"So, the Keyblade Wielders are here with the Lady Ashe of Rabanastre?" Vayne asked the black coated man.

"Indeed Lord Vayne but don't worry, I can handle them myself." The man replied as he took off his hood.

"Have at it, Marluxia."

End of Chapter 21


	22. A Lady's Legacy

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 22: A Lady's Legacy

Our heroes, traveling deep in Bahamut, were fighting off one Imperial after another. They were making their way deeper into Bahamut when Bobby sensed something.

"Someone's coming." Bobby told everyone.

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

"Someone you should remember Sora." said a man's voice.

The man appeared from the darkness and took off his hood, revealing his face.

"It's Marluxia!" Sora exclaimed.

"Glad to see you remember me Wielder of the Keyblade." Marluxia replied.

He then looked at Bobby and Aqua.

"So you two must be the legendary Keyblade Masters I've heard about from the others." Marulxia said to them.

"Glad to know we're popular." Bobby replied back.

Marluxia then saw his former comrades.

"Axel, Roxas, and the puppet Xion, nice to see you again."

The three only summoned their weapons at Marluxia.

"I take it you want to fight me? So be it."

Marluxia then held up his hand and a petal fell to his hand and his scythe appeared. Everyone else was prepared to fight.

"Who is this guy?" Vossler asked.

"I am Marluxia, number 11 of Organization 13 and I have come for revenge."

"You want it? Then come and get it!" Sora exclaimed as he charged at Marulxia.

The others followed Sora into battle. During the fight, Marluxia summoned Nobodies to aid him but was easily defeated by Bobby and Aqua.

"You two are as strong as I thought." Marulxia complimented them.

"Thanks I guess." Aqua replied.

"But you're not strong enought to beat me!"

Marulxia charged at Aqua but was attacked by Bobby.

"I don't think so." He said to Marluxia.

"You want to fight me? Then let's fight!"

Marulxia and Bobby were engaged in a one on one fight while Sora, Ashe and the others fought the Imperials that appeared. Bobby was able to defeat Marluxia with one stab from his keyblade, Power Savior.

"You ARE strong young one. But when HE returns, will you be strong enough for him?" Marluxia said as he faded away.

Bobby put away his Keyblade and met up with the others. They then headed to the elevator and was about to start it up when Gabranth appeared.

"If you want to fight Vayne, you will fight me first!" He said wielding his two swords.

"Fine then Noah, come!" Basch replied to his brother.

"Why do you call me by that name Basch? I removed it so I could forget it all!"

They charged into battle again. Gabranth had a few new tricks up his sleeve, but was taken down no problem.

"Enough of this Noah, I never ment to hurt you that day when Landis was destroyed. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help, but you need to let things go!" Basch said to his twin.

"How? How could I? Even I abandoned our homeland by allying with the very people that destroyed it." Noah said sadly.

"You don't have to be this way anymore Noah." Steve told him.

"All you have to do is be with your brother again, that's all." Sere also said.

Basch held out his hand to his brother, who gladly took it. The others were happy to see the brothers be brothers again. The twins gave each other a hug, one that they hadn't had in many years. The elevator finally arrived at the top, where Vayne was waiting for them. Larsa was there too.

"So it seems Marluxia has been defeated? It seems the Wielders of the Keyblade is indeed strong, but now I will be the strongest one of all!" Vayne said. "It's time for the Lady Ashe to bid farewell!"

"No brother!" Larsa exclaimed, holding out his sword on his brother. "This isn't what was supposed to happen! I don't want everyone to suffer for YOUR selfish needs! Father wouldn't have allowed this! And you want to know why? 'Cause YOU killed him like you did to your other brothers for power!"

"Larsa, it's time there is a new Dynast-King in Ivalice and it shall be me! If you want to interfere, then I will kill you too!" Vayne replied as he began to bulge up.

The others charged at Vayne to protect Larsa. Gabranth joined as well.

"The dog is betraying his master?" Vayne said to Gabranth.

"No, I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. PROTECTING LORD LARSA!" Gabranth replied back, attacking Vayne with all his might.

But Vayne was stronger and knocked him back hard.

"Noah!" Basch exclaimed.

"You won't get away with that Vayne!" Tim said as he transformed into Dark Mode.

Tim was quicker than Vayne and struck him down. However he fled away from the others to outside of Bahamut.

"Venat, I need your power." He said to the Occuria who appeared before him.

"My power I shall lend." Venat replied.

Just then Venat and Vayne became one and pieces of Bahamut and some of the Imperial Fleet ships began to unite with him as well. The others saw this and charged onward.

"This is it everyone! Time to finish this once and for all!" Bobby announced as he became a Super Saiyan again.

"Let's do this!" Sere said.

"For everyone he's harmed!" Vossler exclaimed.

"For everyone that's suffered!" Vaan also said wielding the Masamune katana.

"For everyone that's counting on us!" Ashe said wielding the Treaty Blade.

The Undying Vayne proved to be powerful against our heroes, but Bobby, Ashe, and Aqua found a way.

"Ashe, our keyblades will give the Occurian blade the strength it needs to defeat Vayne." Aqua said as her and Bobby's keyblades began to give Ashe's blade incredible strength.

"Thank you." Ashe replied. "HAAA!"

Ashe charged at Vayne with one swipe, he was obliterated. Everyone rejoiced but not for long because Bahamut was about to crash to the ground.

"We have to get off now!" Larsa exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Riku replied.

"Sora, help me get Noah into the Strahl!" Steve told him.

"Got it!"

Sora and Steve carried Noah into the Strahl, where he was put into the cabin. Sora, Bobby, Basch, and Riku were at Noah's side as he said his final words to his brother.

"Promise me you will protect Lord Larsa?" Noah asked Basch.

"I will with my life." Basch replied.

Soon after, Noah was laid to rest in Rabanastre, and goodbyes were being said.

"Thank you guys SO much for helping us." Ashe said.

"You're welcome Your Highness." Kairi replied.

"You'll come back right?" Penelo asked.

"I'm sure they will Penelo." Balthier told her.

All of a sudden, Ashe's Treaty Blade appeared and floated to the sky, revealing the Keyhole of Ivalice and Sora and the others sealed it.

Ansem landed the gummi ship while Bobby and the others got in.

"Goodbye!" Sora said waving to Ashe and the others.

"See you soon!" They replied as the gummi ship left Ivalice.

"Riku there's somewhere we need to go now." Bobby told him.

"Where?" Riku asked.

Bobby then pointed at the familiar castle that they came to.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora and Riku exclaimed.

"Why here?" Ansem asked.

"There is someone kept here that we need to collect." Aqua said.

"Let's go. We'll take you to him." Bobby replied.

They went inside Castle Oblivion and Bobby and Aqua led them to a large door that the others haven't seen before.

"This is it."

Aqua and Bobby's keyblades opened the door and they went inside and saw a boy lying in a chair.

"It's Roxas!" Xion said.

"No, it's Ven." Lea replied.

"Ven?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, not only are you Sora's Nobody, but Ven's too." Bobby told him.

"WHAT?" They exclaimed.

"Yeah it's true."

"Sora, come this way." Aqua said to him.

Aqua and Bobby led Sora to the sleeping Ven.

"What now?" Sora asked.

Just then a flash of light surround the room and when it cleared, Ven began to wake up.

"A-Aqua? B-Bobby?" Ven said.

"VEN!" They replied, rushing up to him and gave him hugs.

"I'm glad you guys are here for me! Sora, thank you for keeping my heart safe." Ven told Sora.

"No problem!" He replied.

Ven got introduced to the faces he hadn't seen before, including Roxas's. Ven and Roxas mirrored each other. They were very surprised.

"This is SOO weird!" The look-alikes said.

Everyone laughed. As they were leaving Castle Oblivion, they told Ven everything that happened while he was sleeping.

"Whoa." Ven said.

"Pretty crazy shit right?" Steve asked.

"Don't make me get the soap out young man!" Tylor said to him once again in a motherly tone.

"I like to see you try!" Steve replied.

"Must you two fight EVERY second?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" Steve and Tylor replied.

"I guess now all we have to do is find Terra." Bobby said.

He, Aqua, and Ven stopped and pulled out their good luck charms. Looking at them made them remember all the good times they had with their friend, a friend who was taken by the darkness. They put them back and got into the gummi ship. Ven was amazed by the gummi ship.

"Sweet ride right Ven?" Lea asked him.

"You know it!"

"To the new world!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

Now with Ven at their side, they continued their journey off to the new world.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Keyblades and Alchemists

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 23: Keyblades and Alchemists

Our heroes, traveling to their next world, were being trained by Bobby in learning how to fly like him, Gohan, and the Z-Fighters so they would be ready to fight in the sky if needed. Most of the gang managed to learn to fly successfully, but it was Steve and Aqua who were still having a hard time learning.

"This is hard!" Steve whined.

"All you got to do is concentrate and you'll get it Steve!" Sora encouraged him.

"Steve? Concentrate? Two words I thought would never be put in the same sentence." Tylor said, teasing Steve.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" Steve exclaimed.

Steve began concentrating as hard as he could until the gang heard a small noise.

Pffff!

"What was that?" Sere asked.

"Whoops. Hehe, sorry." Steve apologized.

"Dude!" Sora said.

"That's nasty!" Roxas replied.

"Really?" Tim also said.

"Be glad it doesn't stink." Tylor said.

"Okay...let's try that again." Steve told them.

Steve tried again until he managed to do it.

"Yes I di-Ow!" Steve exclaimed, hitting his head on the ceiling of the gummi ship.

"Great! You almost got it Aqua?" Bobby asked her.

Aqua didn't say anything 'cause she was still concentrating. She then managed to fly.

"I did it!" Aqua said happily.

"Great job!" Bobby replied.

Unfortunatly at this moment, Steve and Tylor somehow managed to catch a glimpse underneath Aqua's skirt.

"Hey!" Aqua said blushing.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Steve and Tylor apologized, covering their eyes.

Aqua then came down to the ground before more trouble happened.

"It's okay. It was only an accident right Bobby?" She asked him.

"It's cool." Bobby replied smiling. "I guess that's everyone then."

"So why did we need to learn to fly again?" Sora asked.

"In case you have to fight a Heartless, Nobody, or Unversed that is airborne, you'll be able to attack it in the sky too." Bobby told Sora.

"Sounds like a plan."

"We're here everyone." Ansem announced.

"Looks we managed to finished just in time. Let's go everyone." Mickey said.

"I'll make sure the ship stays in good shape again." Ansem told the gang.

"Thanks again Ansem." Lea said.

The gang left the gummi ship and arrived in a city caught in the middle of a war. Gunfire and explosions were everywhere.

"Looks like we've arrived in the middle of a war." Riku said.

"It is." Bobby replied.

"What kind of war?" Aqua asked.

"A war against the Homonculi and Military Alchemists. A war I have to fight too."

"Why Bobby?" Sere asked.

Bobby then pulled out a silver pocket watch with a lion on it.

"This watch is a symbol of an alchemist who works for the military. A dog of the military he calls it."

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist and also my friend."

"Full Metal Alchemist?" Sora asked.

"Every alchemist who joins the military earns a code name, Full Metal Alchemist is his, mine is Super Alchemist." Bobby told Sora.

"Why Super Alchemist?" Ven asked.

"'Cause of my Super Saiyan powers."

"Cool!"

"Hey you there! What are you guys doing just standing there?" called out a voice.

"Who's there?" Steve called out.

"It's Col. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist." Bobby told them.

Mustang apporached our heroes along with Major Louis Armstrong and Lt. Hawkeye.

"Oh Bobby, nice to see you again. So this is the special someone you told us about?" Mustang said, looking at Aqua with a grin on his face.

Bobby and Aqua only blushed nervously.

"Oh how wonderful to see young people madly in love with each other!" Armstrong said flexing his muscles.

"There he goes again..." Hawkeye said sighing.

"This is normal with Armstrong. Don't worry, you guys will get used to it." Mustang told the gang, laughing.

"So Roy, where's Ed?" Bobby asked him.

"He's rescuing Alphonse from the Homonculi."

"Who's Alphonse?" Tim asked.

"Alphonse, or Al for short, is Ed's younger brother who's soul is in a suit of armor." Bobby told him.

He also explained the whole story on himself, Ed, and Al on how they lost parts of their body, needed the Philosopher's Stone to restore their bodies back to normal, and how Al's armor suit managed to have some of the stone in it and how Al got kidnapped.

"We should go help Ed!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora's right, we should help Ed." Roxas said.

"So where's Ed?" Aqua asked.

"He went to the old church where Al's being held." Roy said, pointing to an abandoned church.

"Let's go guys!" Bobby told everyone.

"We'll come with if it's alright with you?" Hawkeye said.

Bobby nodded his head and Hawkeye, Mustang, and Armstrong joined them as they went to help Ed rescue his younger brother.

Inside the church, a boy in black clothing with a metallic left arm was making his way deep into the abandoned church.

"Damn it! Where are those bastards?" The boy exclaimed.

As he continued onwards, the Heartless appeared in front of him.

"Who the hell are these guys?" He exclaimed again.

He then clasped his hands together and slide his hand on his metal arm and created a blade on it and attacked the Heartless.

"Take that!" He said victoriously.

Unfortunatly, more of them showed up.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this! I gotta save my brother Al!"

"Need some help Ed?" Bobby called from a distance.

"Glad you showed up when you did Bobby!" Ed replied.

"Heartless huh? We'll take care of them!" Sora told Ed, and that they did.

Once the Heartless were gone and no more showed up, Ed got introduced with the gang.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" Ed said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Little Eddy!" Sere said teasing him.

Just then, a vein popped up on Ed's head. Bobby knew what was coming and held Ed back.

"Who you calling little?"

"For future reference, NEVER say anything to Ed that relates to the world 'small'." Bobby told them.

"You mean like pipsqueak?" Steve pointed out.

"Or midget?" Tylor also pointed out.

"Or even microscopic?" Sora said.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak, midget, and microscopic? Come over here and say that again!" Ed said, still angry.

Once Ed calmed down, Bobby released him and they continued on.

"So, your brother's armor has the Philosopher's Stone in it?" Riku asked.

"Yeah and they're going to use it's power to make them whole people again. Homonculi are beings created from a failed Human Transmutation and have eaten pieces of Fake Stones to give themselves a human form." Ed told them.

"So they're like Nobodies then?" Sora asked.

"Exactly Sora." Bobby replied.

The gang finally arrived to where the Homonculi and Al were. However, Bobby and Ed saw someone else there with them.

"Rose?" Ed said shocked.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Bobby yelled to the black, short haired woman standing next to Rose.

"Ah, the Full Metal Alchemist and the Super Alchemist. How nice of you to come. So you want to know why Rose is here with me?" The woman said.

"You're damn right Dante! Tell us what you're going to do with her?" Ed replied.

"Well since the time on this body is ending soon, I'm going to use HER body so I can continue lasting forever and ever until I find another." Dante said sinisterly.

"What does she mean by that?" Xion asked.

"A long time ago, my father Hohenheim and her perfected the Philosopher's Stone and used them to have eternal lives. However it didn't mean that their bodies would last forever so they had to find different bodies so that they could keep living forever." Ed said.

"That means we can't let Dante make Rose her next victim!" Bobby said.

"So now I'm going to kick your ass and rescue my brother!" Ed yelled, charging at Dante.

Just then the Homonculi Envy stopped Ed from getting near Dante.

"You want to fight her? Then defeat me!" Envy told Ed.

"Fine! Either way you're all going down!"

The others watched as Ed and Envy battled it out. Envy was a Homonculi with the power to change her appearence. Envy used this during the battle to throw Ed off but didn't stop him. Soon Ed had Envy pinned down.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" Ed said.

"You know how much I HATED your father?" Envy told him.

"What about it?" Ed answered.

Envy then changed faces to one that made Ed gasp in horror, a face that was similar to his.

"This is my TRUE face. I was Hohenheim's first son who he tried to bring back!" He said to Ed.

A piercing sound was then heard by everyone. Our heroes were horrified to see that the piercing sound came from Ed, who had been stabbed by Envy. Ed then fell back with blood coming from his chest.

"Alphonse..." Ed's final words.

Rose, who had been put in a trance by Dante, came to her senses, only as well to be horrified to what was just occured.

"Edward? EDWARD?" Rose screamed.

"B-brother?" Al exclaimed, who was strapped to the ground.

"Since I wasn't able to kill Hohenheim I could do the next best thing, kill his son!" Envy laughed evily.

"This isn't happening!" Roxas exclaimed.

"He's, he's dead." Lea said shocked.

Bobby said nothing, his only thoughts was the good times he spent with Ed and Al on their quest to get the Philosopher's Stone. Seeing these good memories go away so fast, Bobby then became furious.

"ENVY!"

Bobby let out a mighty scream that shook the very ground everyone was standing.

"What's going on?" Riza exclaimed.

"Bobby's transforming!" Roy told her.

"Wonderful memories of his best friend to slip away by that one moment..." Louis stated.

The smoke had cleared and Bobby had changed. He had become the same form Gohan took when 16 was killed by Cell, a Super Saiyan 2. Bobby said nothing but slowly walk towards Envy, who was holding Ed in his hand, and stood right in front of him.

"Aw what's wrong? Did I kill your best friend?" Envy laughed manically.

Just as Envy was to stab Ed again, Bobby quickly grabbed his hand.

"Wh-what?"

"I won't let you." Bobby told him crushing his hand, releasing Ed.

"Mustang! Take Ed's body!" Bobby told Roy.

"Understood." Roy said as he took Ed's body and went back to the others.

"Let my hand go!" Envy told Bobby.

Bobby let Envy's hand go.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done!" Bobby exclaimed as he powered up.

"Come and try it!"

Envy and Bobby charged.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Fighting for a Friend

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Awakening

Chapter 24: Fighting For A Friend

The battle between the Homonculi Envy and Super Saiyan 2 Bobby waged on with Envy being beat. The others only watched and saw how far Bobby was willing to go to avenge Ed and rescue Al and Rose.

"I've never seen Bobby like this before in a fight." Sora said.

"I have Sora." Aqua told him, thinking of their battle against Terra-Xehanort in Radiant Garden years earlier.

"You can do it Bobby! Show that Homonculi no mercy!" Armstrong exclaimed, supporting Bobby.

"You've got it in the bag!" Steve also said.

"You think you're gonna beat me?" Envy exclaimed to Bobby.

"You're worn out aren't you?" Bobby replied, taunting him.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! DIEEEEE!"

Envy charged at Bobby with all his might but however, Bobby pierced Envy with his keyblade.

"Im-impossible." Envy faintly said, looking at his bloody hands.

Bobby pulled his Keyblade out from Envy and watched him kneel on the ground, holding his hand on his wound. Bobby then put his hand in front of Envy, who was looking in horror at for what was to come.

"Burn in hell." The final worlds Envy heard from Bobby.

Bobby fired a mighty ki blast right at Envy, who only screamed in horrible pain. The smoke had cleared and Envy was no more. The others were scared at what had just happened, especially Dante.

"Gluttony! Devour him now!" Dante said to the obese Homonculi.

"Yes Master Dante!"

Gluttony dived at Bobby.

"Bobby! Watch out!" Al called out to him.

Just then Bobby pierced Gluttony not with his Keyblade, but his cybernetic arm.

"You're too weak." Final words that Gluttony heard.

Bobby fired another ki blast that completely destroyed Gluttony.

"This...is...AWESOME!" Tim exclaimed.

"We're winning!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

Bobby slowly walked towards Dante and Rose, with his sights set on Dante.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her!" She said to Bobby holding a knife near Rose's throat.

Bobby then blasted the knife off Dante's hand.

"Don't even think about it." Bobby told her with a very serious look.

Rose then ran from Dante near Mustang and the others, where they watched Bobby and Dante face off.

"Let me handle this fight, alright guys?" Bobby told the group.

"Go right ahead!" Sora replied.

Bobby nodded and then looked back at Dante.

"You ready to end this?" He said to her.

"Fine, let's." She replied.

The two began to fight. The battle waged on for hours until...

"You're wearing out Dante. It's over."

Dante only laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"What's so funny? Simple: The end of your life is now!"

All of a sudden, darkness surrounded Dante and she transformed. She had become to what looks like a devil. Having black wings, along with a large black blade.

"Witness the power of darkness Super Alchemist Bobby!"

Bobby only stood there.

"So?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU FOOL!" Dante told Bobby as she charged at him.

The two collied blades.

"Is this all you can do?" Bobby tauntingly said to Dante.

"SHUT UP!" She replied, charging at him again.

Bobby stopped her with one punch to the chest.

"Omff!"

"Can't you do better than this?"

He then kicked her into the air and began delivering painful blows to her. Bobby disappeared all of a sudden.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Dante exclaimed frantically looking around for him.

"RAAAA!"

Dante then heard Bobby scream and came down with his Keyblade in his hand.

"Wha-?"

Bobby then slashed Dante down the middle.

"THIS IS FOR THE ELRIC FAMILY!"

Bobby then repeatedly slashed her over and over and then fired a Big Bang Attack at Dante. The smoke had cleared and she was destroyed.

"YOU DID IT!" Al rejoiced in happiness.

"YOU WERE AWESOME!" The others also rejoiced.

Bobby had powered down and saw that Al was free from the seal Dante placed on him. Al walked over to Bobby.

"Thank you so much Bobby!"

"No problem Al."

The two then looked at Ed, whom Mustang put on the ground. Bobby and Al nodded their heads.

"What's going on?" Aqua asked.

"I'm going to use the Philosopher's Stone to bring Ed back." Al told her.

"Wait! If you do that, you'll..." Armstrong said.

"We know." Bobby said.

Al walked to his brother's body and then clasped his hands together, drawing energy from the Stone in him, and then a bright light surrounded everyone. The light had cleared, and Ed was alive.

"I'm, I'm alive?" He said surprised as he got up.

"Al used the Stone to bring you back." Bobby told him.

"I-I see..." Ed said sadly.

"What now?" Riku asked.

"It's my turn now. I'm going to do what I promised my brother." Ed had said.

A little while later, Ed had drawn a large transmutation circle and some circles on his body. Before his clapsed his hands...

"Thank you Bobby. Thank you Sora. Thank you all." Ed said to his friends.

He clapsed his hands and touched the transmutation circles on his body and once again, a bright light surrounded everyone. The light had disappeared and a young boy in Ed's clothing appeared on the ground. The boy then looked at his hands.

"Wha? My body's back! But that means.. Ed.."

"He kept his promise Al. Your body is back." Bobby told him.

"He did, didn't he?"

Al got up and looked at the others.

"Sora, thank you for helping us. You and your friends."

"Anything to help you and Ed." Roxas replied.

"I guess it's over then." Mustang sighed.

Just then Bobby's pocketwatch started glowing and floated to the sky.

"What's going on?" Hawkeye asked.

The Keybearers then summoned their Keyblades and sealed the Keyhole the pocketwatch had revealed.

"We got to go guys." Sora said.

"We look forward to your return. May your journey be a safe one!" Armstrong told them, flexing his muscles again.

Everyone laughed and in a quick flash of light, our heroes left for the next world.

"I hope they'll be alright without Ed.." Sere said sadly when the gang was back in the gummi ship.

"Don't worry about it Sere, I'm sure they'll be alright." Tylor reasured her.

"My bro's right, they may even find a way to bring him back too!" Tim added.

"You just have to believe!" Bobby said to Sere.

"You're right!" She replied with a reasured smile on her face.

In small town in ruins, a man in red walked out of a destroyed shop and looked at a gigantic tower standing in the town.

"It's been two years since last saw each other, Vergil."

End of Chapter 24


	25. Keyblades and Demons

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening

Chapter 25: Keyblades and Demons

Our heroes arrived in the new world, where once again Ansem stayed behind, which was in ruins. The gang walked through the city with great worry.

"Do you think the Heartless caused all this?" Goofy worriedly said.

"There's no way they could do THIS much destruction." Sora replied.

"It's something else I'm sure." Bobby said looking around the city.

As they walked further through, a being had appeared before them. It was ghoulish looking with a skull like face wielding a scythe.

"A Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Definetly not a Heartless." Ven told him.

Just then more appeared.

"Aw, come on! We just got here!" Steve whined.

"This is all part of being a Wielder of the Keyblade Steve, so quit bitching!" Tylor told him.

"You guys mind if I take care of these guys?" said a man in red that walked up from behind them.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked the man in red.

"Give a sec my fine wonderful lady." He said to her, sparking a little jealousy in Bobby.

The scythe-wielding monsters started charging at the man. He pulled out a mighty silver sword and slashed theme all one by one with no troubles at all.

"So, you were saying?" He said holding his sword over his head.

The gang introduced themselves and told him why they were here.

"I see. Name's Dante, a devil hunter." The man said.

"Devil hunter?" Roxas said confused.

"I hunt demons for a living, like the ones I killed for you."

"So Dante, can you tell us why there is a gigantic tower standing in the middle of this ruined city?" Mickey asked him.

"Well Your Majesty, that tower up there is called...what was it again? Oh right, the Temen-ni-gru, a tower that's a portal connecting the Demon World and the Human World." Dante told him.

Dante explained to them a small information that Arkham, a man who came into Dante's shop to give him a message about his brother Vergil and the Temn-ni-gru appearing in the city.

"So why do you fight demons Dante?" Sora asked him as they walked towards the entrance of the tower.

"My mother was killed by them long ago. I fight them to avenge her." He sadly said, clutching an amulet that was worn on his neck. "My mother gave me this when I was young."

"I'm sorry Dante. My father was killed by someone years ago. So I fight to find the man that killed him." Bobby told him.

"I guess you and I have some things in common then." Dante said, patting Bobby's back.

The two smiled, seeing how much they had in common. The gang finally arrived at the entrance and went inside, where it was all cold and iciy.

"Brrr! It's c-c-cold!" Tim said shivering.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE TOWER?" boomed a low voice.

"WAH! What was that?" Steve jumped.

"I AM CERBERUS! NO MORTALS ARE ALLOWED IN THE TOWER WITHOUT DEFEATING ME!" The demon said.

They looked and saw a three-headed dog that looks just like the Cerberus Hades commands in his Underworld to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Well then, let's show Cerberus us mortals aren't to be taken lightly. Right Dante?" Bobby said as he began walking up to the three-headed demon.

"As long as you can keep up kid." Dante replied pulling out his sword Rebellion. "You guys can just sit tight alright?"

"I don't mind." Lea said as he sat down to take a small nap.

Roxas and Xion laughed and joined their friend.

"YOU TWO ARE FOOLS TO CHALLENGE ME!" Cerberus boomed as he charged at Bobby and Dante.

Dante held his sword in place and Bobby summoned his Keyblade, which impressed Dante.

"Nice sword!"

"Thanks."

The two fought the Ice Demon with all their strength and won.

"YOU ARE TRULY NOBLE WARRORS. I SHALL LEND YOU MY STRENGTH."

Cerberus disappeared and became ice nunchucks in Dante's hand, who wielded them with great ease.

"That was awesome!" Sora cheered to Bobby and Dante.

"Thanks." Dante said to Sora as he rubbed his head.

"Hey! I'm not little!"

"Well, you still have a lot to learn kid."

The gang moved forward up the tower, encountering demons after demons, including powerful ones that gave Dante new weapons, two swords of fire and wind, and a dark guitar that gave him the power to absorb his enemy's strength. As they were making their way to the top of the tower, they came across a woman in white wielding a large gun with a blade attached to it. She pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Dante.

"The power I sense from you, it's just like those demons. You one too?" She sternly asked him.

"Why'd you ask? Want a date with me?" He said to her.

"I don't date demons!" She exclaimed as she fired her gun at her.

The others were shocked to see that Dante recovered from the bullet to the head and pulled it right out.

"Why'd you shoot me? It's not like I insulted you or something." Dante said to the mysterious woman.

"Maybe she's just an old cranky lady." Steve said.

"What did you say?" The woman said pointing her gun at Steve.

"N-nothing nothing!" Steve scaredly said holding his hands up with the gun pointed at his face.

The woman put it down and turned back to Dante.

"Are you a demon or not?" She said again to him.

"Half. My mother was human, my father was a demon, though I never knew my father. So now what, you gonna kill me and my friends?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm looking for someone. A man who was once my father who killed my mother for Sparta's power." She said.

"Really? That's messed up!" Sere exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Sparta was my father's name." Dante realizingly said.

"YOU'RE father's the Dark Knight?" She said.

Dante nodded his head.

"You want us to help you find your 'father'?" Bobby asked her.

"I would appreciate it."

"So what's your name?" Kairi asked.

"I have no name." She sadly replied.

"So what? We just call you Lady?" Tylor said.

She nodded.

"What was your old name?" Riku asked as they continued onward.

"A name my 'father' gave me that I had to get rid of." Lady told Riku.

Bobby then realized something.

"His name wouldn't happen to be Arkham wouldn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it is."

"He's the guy who told me about this tower." Dante added.

Suddenly they felt a great tremor shaking Temen-ni-gru.

"What's going on?" Xion asked trying to keep her balance.

"The tower's being activated!" Lady exclaimed.

"Then let's move!" Bobby said as they moved forward.

The gang had finally arrived at the top where a large portal appeared in the sky.

"Is that the portal to the Demon World Dante?" Sora asked looking up at it.

"I guess so. We go in it now." He replied to Sora.

The gang went in together and found themselves in a totally different world where there were demons everywhere including Heartless that only appeared where they were.

"So these are the Heartless?" Dante asked as they were fighting them off and went deeper in the Demon World.

"Yeah, but these guys are no match for the Keyblade." Sora told him.

"Glad you're here then."

They finally made their way into the deepest part of the realm where they saw a man holding a sword.

"It's him! It's Arkham!" Lady said.

"Hmm? Ah, if it isn't Vergil's brother and my dear sweet Mary." Arkham said holding the blade.

"How dare you call me by that name!" She said as she began shooting at Arkham.

Her bullets didn't even harm him.

"Your puny gun can't harm me for you see, I now have the power of the Dark Knight Sparta! BEHOLD!" Arkham said as he held the sword up high.

The ground began shaking and Arkham had transformed into a demon that looked like Sparta himself.

"Behold the power of Sparta!" Sparta Arkham said.

"The power of Sparta is mine only Arkham!" said a man who appeared behind our heroes wearing a blue coat and wielded a katana at his side.

"It's been too long Vergil." Dante said to his twin.

"It has brother. It seems you have some new friends." Vergil said looking at Aqua and the others.

"So you're Dante's brother Vergil." Aqua said.

Vergil nodded.

"As I said before Arkham, the power of my father is mine!" He said, drawing his katana Yamato.

"Then come and take it!"

Vergil charged at Arkham, but he blocked Vergil's attack and knocked him back.

"Vergil!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'll be alright. Now let's fight him."

The others drew their weapons and fought together with Dante's brother against Arkham until...

"Fools! You're facing the power of a demon knight! What hopes do you have of winning?" Arkham laughed evily.

"This guy is starting to annoy me!" Sere said angry.

"Just calm down then kid, we'll be able to stop him." Dante said to her.

The gang continued to fight Arkham when he called up Heartless to aid him.

"Attack!" He commanded them.

They attacked our heroes and proved to be stronger Heartless than the ones from before. Even Bobby's Kaioken ability was no match for the Heartless.

"They're too strong for us!" He said as he reverted from Kaioken.

"What do we do?" Sora said.

"Go home?" Steve replied.

"HOW are we gonna go home Steve? We get a unicorn to help us home?" Tylor told him sarcastically.

"Shut up!" He angerly replied back to Tylor.

Arkham started attacking the gang while they were fighting the Heartless, which was real hard for our heroes. Soon they were too weak to continue.

"He's too strong.." Roxas said trying to get up.

"How can we win?" Ven replied.

Only Bobby, Dante, Sere, Aqua, Sora, and Vergil were the only ones able to fight Arkham, but weren't able to keep up with him.

"How long can you keep this up I wonder?" Arkham said snickering.

He then struck at Aqua and she was out cold.

"Aqua! Arkham you bastard!" Bobby yelled at him as he charged.

Unfortunatly, Arkham struck him down as well and was out cold.

"Bobby!" Sora exclaimed.

"Try all you want, you can NEVER beat me!"

"Will you shut up already!" Sere yelled at him.

Arkham struck at Sere, but didn't get knocked out like Bobby and Aqua.

"What's wrong little girl? Can't keep up?" He tauntingly said to her.

"SHUT UP!"

Just then Sere became mad as ever and changed. Her transformation was different than Tim's. She had sprouted a black wing from her body and a dark aura surrounded her.

"Whoa. This is new." Dante said surprised by Sere's transformation.

Bobby and Aqua regained consicousness and saw what happened to Sere.

"S-Sere?" Aqua said.

"She has darkness in her." Bobby said surprised.

"You won't get away with this Arkham." Sere told him.

"Oh? And HOW are you going to do that?" He replied as he charged at Sere.

Sere blocked it with her hand.

"Impossible!" He shockingly said.

"Is that all you got?"

She then punched him in the stomach, making him stagger backwards. She continued to attack him repeatedly until he was defeated.

"Impossible. How can this be?" Arkham said as he changed back to normal.

He then saw Lady walk up to him and pointed her gun at him.

"NO!"

BANG!

Arkham was dead. Lady then began to cry, as Bobby comforted her. Dante and Vergil then began their own battle, where they fought in their demon forms. The others watched as Dante came out victorious.

"Now what Vergil?" He asked his beaten brother.

Vergil was holding both of the amulets that were on his and Dante's neck.

"To keep this world safe from the demons." He said as he fell off the cliff and saw his brother reach out to him.

The gang walked up to Dante.

"You alright?" Lady asked him.

A tear fell down on his cheek and he wiped it.

"A tear? I never thought devils cried." He faintly said, laughing a little.

They then returned to the human world and watched the portal and Temen-ni-gru disappeared.

"You gonna be okay Dante?" Sora asked.

"I'll be fine kid." He replied rubbing Sora's head again.

"Stop that!" He said laughing as the others joined in.

Just then, Lady's Kalina-Ann gun, which was named after her departed mother, began to glow. Bobby knew this and he and the other Keybearers sealed the Keyhole.

"So that's what you guys came for?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, we have to go now, but we'll come back to check on you guys." Bobby told him.

"It'll be nice to see you again soon." Lady said.

The gang went into their ship and left, saying goodbye to the devil hunters Lady and Dante. Back in the ship, Sere confessed on what happened during the battle with Arkham.

"So you had darkness in you since when you lost against Cell?" Sora asked.

She only nodded.

"I think I know why you kept it a secret from us. You were scared on what we would think of you right?" Riku said.

"Yeah." Sere said sadly.

"I once had darkness in my heart, and it took control of me and made me fight Sora. Since then, I'm still worried it'll take me over again." He said clutching his chest.

"So there's no need to worry about it! We'll help you out if it tries to take you over okay?" Mickey reasured her.

"Thank you guys." Sere happily said, wiping away tears of joy.

The gang arrived in the new world, near a tower shaped in a 'T'.

"So where are we at now?" Sora asked.

"Jump City, home of the Teen Titans." Bobby happily said as they headed into the city.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Keyblades and Superheroes

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 26: Keyblades and Superheroes

As our heroes were walking down the streets of Jump City, Bobby told them about his friends the Teen Titans, a group of teenage superheroes led by Robin the Boy Wonder, who left his partenership with Batman to work solo as hero, but meeting Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire made him to instead led a group of heroes to protect the city from crime.

"Sounds like a pretty good team." Riku said.

"Yeah. I met Robin when he was still working with Batman in Gotham City." Bobby told him, remembering the good times he had with them.

"Did you work with them?" Kairi asked.

"I did for awhile, until I had to continue searching for Aqua that is."

"That's cool."

"YOU WORKED WITH BATMAN?" Steve excitedly said spazzing out.

"Steve's a big fan of Batman's work." Tylor noted to Bobby.

"Hehe, I see." Bobby said smiling.

The gang arrived at a pizza shop where they saw a group of five teenagers eating pizza outside, where two of them were arguing about if pepperoni is made of meat or not.

"That would be them guys." Bobby said pointing.

"Yo guys it's Bobby!" The boy called Cyborg said noticing him and his friends.

"He's back?" Beast Boy added.

"What wonderful joy of him returning!" Starfire rejoiced.

"Nice to have you back!" Raven called out.

"You guys want some pizza?" Robin asked them.

"Yes please!" They replied.

The gang joined the Titans and got introduced with one another.

"So Bobby, is THIS your girlfriend?" Cyborg teasingly said to him looking at Aqua.

"Yes she is. She's very special in my heart." Bobby replied as he and Aqua cuddled.

"So you guys know about other worlds because of meeting Starfire right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah so there's no worrying about keeping where you guys from a secret." Cyborg said.

Only Steve, Tylor, Tim, and Sere looked down sadly.

"We all lost our worlds to the Heartless." Sere said sadly.

"Sorry..." Beast Boy said sadly.

"Sounds rough." Cyborg added. "So Bobby, how's the arm doing for ya?"

"Great! Just needs a little tune up." Bobby replied flexing his cybernetic arm.

"So you got rid of your automail and got a cybernetic one instead?" Ven asked.

"Yep. Let me show you something cool." Bobby said as his cyber arm turned into a cannon.

"Nice!" Riku exclaimed.

"All that and more." Bobby happily said. "So Robin, want to show them Titans Tower?"

"Sure thing! Let's go guys." Robin said as they left the shop, paying for their pizzas first.

"So what's it like fighting crime nonstop here?" Tim asked.

"It gets pretty tiring at the end of the day." Raven said as they walked to Titans Tower.

Just then the gang heard some screaming.

"What that?" Lea asked.

"HELP! MONSTERS!" screamed a woman.

The woman was being chased by blue creatures.

"Unversed!" Ven, Aqua, and Bobby exclaimed.

"These were the negative beings you have fought before?" Starfire asked Bobby.

"Yeah. Let us handle these guys." He said as he, Aqua, and Ven charged at the Unversed, in which they were defeated easily.

"Thank you so much!" The young woman said as she left with a happy goodbye.

"You're welcome!" Aqua replied.

"I don't get it. Why are the Unversed back?" Ven asked.

"We had to fight one in Ivalice. It was the first one we saw in ten years." Bobby told Ven.

"So, is HE back?" Ven asked, clutching his heart.

"I'm not sure Ven but if he is, we're here to help." Aqua reasured Ven.

"Thanks guys." He replied as the others walked up to them.

"More Unversed? Where are they coming from?" Sora asked annoyed.

"We're not sure Sora." Aqua answered him.

"Let's continue back to the tower, it's getting late." Cyborg said looking at the sky.

Our heroes finally arrived at Titans Tower.

"Welcome to Titans Tower!" The Titans welcomed them.

"Nice digs!" Steve admired.

"Okay so now we need to decide who sleeps where." Raven said.

"Let's see: Steve, you can sleep with Beast Boy (Beast Boy and Steve rejoiced once they heard this.), Tylor, you and Tim can stay in Cyborg's room, Sere can sleep with Starfire, Aqua and Ven and sleep with me in my room, Lea, Roxas, and Xion can stay in the guest room, Sora and Riku can hang with Robin, and Kairi can stay with Raven, if it's alright with her that is." Bobby said, placing who with whom and asking Raven.

"I don't mind, just as long as my room isn't a mess." Raven replied, showing Kairi to her room.

The others soon went to where they were sleeping. Beast Boy and Steve were telling ghost stories, the Nobody trio were sleeping soundly, Sere was telling Starfire what Earth girls do while they were braiding each other's hair, Raven and Kairi were meditating before they slept, the brothers and Cyborg were sleeping soundly (with some occasional midnight bathroom trips), Sora and Riku trained with Robin in is dojo, and Ven, Aqua, and Bobby were still up trying to figure out why the Unversed had returned.

"It still doesn't make sense why they've returned." Aqua said worriedly.

"Could HE really be back?" Ven asked.

"I'm think so maybe, but maybe not." Bobby replied lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. "Let's not worry about it now and go to sleep."

The next morning Steve, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were making breakfast for everyone while the others were watching TV when...

"We interupt your program to bring you this important bulliten." said the newscaster.

"My show! NO!" Tylor wailed as he kneeled on the floor.

"WHY?" Tim exclaimed as he began hitting his head with one of the pillows.

"SHH!" The others demanded.

"It seems a man in black clothing wearing a mask is attacking the city with strange blue creatures-"

Bobby shut off the TV and got up.

"We're skipping breakfast and heading into the city right now." He told Steve, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Vanitas." Bobby, Mickey, Aqua, and Ven said.

"Vanitas? Who's that?" Sere asked.

"My dark half." Ven told her.

"Your dark half?" She said confused.

"We'll explain on the way." Bobby said.

The gang made their way into the city and confronted the masked man. He then looked at our heroes.

"So, it's you four." He said looking at Bobby, Ventus, Aqua, and Mickey.

"Vanitas!" They replied.

Vanitas took off his helmet and everyone gasped at what they saw.

"Whoa.." Cyborg said surprised.

"Dude.." Beast Boy added.

"Is that you Sora?" Starfire asked confused.

"No way he's me! Is he?" Sora said, also confused.

Vanitas only laughed.

"So these are the new Wielders of the Keyblade. How pathetic." He said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"He's got a Keyblade too?" Raven said.

"It seems everybody's getting Keyblades these days!" Steve complained.

"The only reason he has a Keyblade because he's a part of me!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Yes Ven, now why don't you be a good boy and let me take over your heart again so the X-Blade can be created again!" Vanitas told him.

"NEVER!" Ven yelled as he charged at Vanitas.

Vanitas knocked Ven aside with no trouble at all.

"You're too weak!" Vanitas told Ven as he walked towards him.

"Get away from him!" Bobby said as he punched Vanitas in the face.

"Well, it seems you have gotten stronger. Impressive." Vanitas said laughing sinisterly.

Soon the others, including the Titans, stood by Bobby as they were ready to fight Vanitas. But for some reason he put away his Keyblade and a portal of darkness appeared behind him.

"Until next time..." He said to them, laughing as the portal closed.

Bobby went to Ven and lifted him up.

"You okay?" He asked him.

"I'll be fine." Ven replied.

"So about that Vanitas guy..." Beast Boy said.

"Is there a way to defeat the dark Ventus?" Starfire asked.

"Not really sure, but we'll find a way to defeat him Star." Bobby told her.

"Then come! Let us celebrate!" She exclaimed.

"Celebrate what?" Steve asked.

"Our friendship." Robin said.

And did at Titans Tower, where they had the biggest party ever, and once they were done, they went fast asleep in their rooms.

Meanwhile in a dark room miles away from the tower, Sora, Donald, and Goofy's old foe Malificent was talking to a man wearing a mask.

"Sora is not one to be taken lightly Slade." She said the masked man's name.

"I see, well I should thank you for the heads up Malificent and thank you for letting me use the Heartless." Slade said as he looked at the Heartless that appeared before him and left.

Malificent then felt something.

"What is it?" Slade asked the witch.

"It seems they're here as well."

"Who?"

"Aqua, Ventus, and Bobby. The Masters of the Keyblade. They too aren't to be taken lightly. Be on your guard." She finished as she disappeared into a dark portal.

"Well, it seems it's time to put my plan into action." Slade said as held a remote in his hand. "Time to make Robin give in to my demands."

End of Chapter 26


	27. The Apprentice

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 27: The Apprentice

The gang was busy relaxing in Titans Tower watching TV, eating, training, etc. They soon were just sitting on the couch watching TV together.

"Is there anything else on?" A bored Steve wined.

"I'm looking so quit wining!" Cyborg told him as he flipped through the channels.

Just then Slade appeared on their TV and made Tylor and Beast Boy spit out their sodas when they saw Slade.

"Hello Teen Titans and Wielders of the Keyblade." Slade said to them as he sat in his chair.

"Slade." Robin said.

"Slade?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora, I am Slade. Malificent has told me all about you, Wielder of the Keyblade." He repiled to the 15 year old.

"Malificent?" Bobby, Aqua, and Ven exclaimed.

"You guys know her?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah we do. She was nothing but trouble for us." Bobby replied.

"The Masters of the Keyblade are here as well? This will be fun." Slade said snickering.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin exclaimed.

"This is what I mean Robin."

Slade then showed a generator device in a different screen on the TV.

"Let's play a game Titans, if you can find out where this generator is in time, you may save the city from being destroyed. However should you fail, the Heartless, which I have next to me, will take the hearts of every person in the city and unlock the Keyhole to this world." Slade told them.

"No! We won't let you!" An angry Sora told Slade.

"We shall see Sora. Clock's ticking."

Slade disappeared from the TV.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Steve bawled as he ran around the living room.

"Will you get a grip?" Tylor yelled at Steve, grabbing him and smacking sense back to him.

"Thanks...ow." Steve replied as he rubbed his cheek.

"Alright Titans, we go and find that generator now or the city's gone!" Robin announced.

"Right!" Everyone replied to the Boy Wonder.

"We go to the docks!" Bobby said.

"Why there?" Starfire asked.

"The area were the generator was looked just like one of the warehouses by the docks. So we search there."

"And according to the timer on that device, we have less then 10 minutes to find it." Cyborg added.

"Okay then! Titans go!" Sora said, pointing his Keyblade to the door, while the others stood there confused. "Hehe. Sorry, force of habit."

"Titans! Go!" Robin told everyone.

They headed to the docks and found Heartless surrounding the warehouse and took them out. When they got in however, Slade's soldiers and more Heartless appeared around the generator, where the timer shown it had 1 minute left.

"We got to stop that timer!" Ven said.

"We gotta take out Slade's goons first!" Beast Boy told Ven as he transformed into a gorrila and pummeled them. But more and more of Slade's soldiers and Heartless kept appearing, and the timer had gone down to 30 seconds.

"Titans! Stop that timer now!" Robin told them.

Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire along with Robin went after the timer while Sora and the others fought the Heartless. But some of Slade's soldiers had somehow increased the timer and it went to zero.

"The city!" Riku exclaimed.

"The Keyhole!" Aqua exclaimed as well.

But nothing happened and the Heartless and the soldiers disappeared.

"Umm, did Slade trick us?" Steve asked.

"He was probably bluffing about destroying the city." Beast Boy replied, stretching.

"There has to be more to it then that guys." Lea told Beast Boy and Steve.

"You think so?" Roxas asked the red head.

Lea nodded.

"We should head back to the tower." Cyborg said as they left the warehouse.

Robin stayed behind to check out the generator.

"Why didn't anything happen?" He said to himself.

"Oh something did happen Robin." Slade replied as he appeared out of nowhere in front of Robin.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me if you want to find out."

Robin followed Slade to his hideout.

"What are you going to show me?"

"This."

Slade pressed a button on his remote and multiple screens with everyone's names were shown along with small little robots were floating in their bloodstreams.

"If you do what I say, your friends will survive. If you don't, then they die." Slade told Robin.

"NEVER!" Robin yelled at Slade.

"You don't have a choice Robin. You're under my control now."

Robin did have no choice, it was either obey Slade and keep his friends alive, or have his friends die.

"Fine..." Robin said softly clutching his fists.

"Good then, my apprentice. Let us get you suited up."

Robin said nothing and followed him.

The gang at the tower was waiting for Robin to get back. It had been 3 hours since he stayed behind.

"It doesn't take THIS long to check out a generator!" Sora said sitting upside down on the couch while Beast Boy and Steve were playing video games.

"You are right Sora, I am getting worried about Robin's safety." Starfire worriedly said.

"Should we go and check? Damn I lost!" Steve complained as he lost against Beast Boy.

"We should. Let's go guys." Bobby said.

They left the tower and headed into the city where they found Robin.

"Robin! You are okay!" Starfire rejoiced.

"We've been worried about you!" Xion said to him.

Robin just stood there with his head down.

"Robin? You okay man and what's up with the clothes?" Cyborg asked.

Robin slowly put his hand in his left pocket. Whatever he pulled out, Bobby quickly blocked with his Keyblade. What Bobby blocked was a blaster strapped to his wrist.

"Forgive me Bobby." Robin said. "I have to fight you guys."

"So be it then." He replied.

The two jumped back and were ready to fight. The two looked at each other sadly, knowing they were about to fight one another. The others were ready too.

"Robin, why?" Starfire sadly said.

End of Chapter 27


	28. Titan or Traitor?

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 26: Titan or Traitor?

"I-I have no choice Starfire." Robin told her as he fought her and the others.

"What do you mean you have no choice?" Sora exclaimed.

"**Don't say a word Robin or they die.**" Slade told Robin via headset.

"Rah!" He exclaimed as he charged at the gang.

"Robin! Stop this man!" Cyborg said to him.

Robin didn't reply but only attacked. Everyone had fought hard against Robin until they began to glow red and were in pain.

"Ah!" Sere cried.

"Wh-what's going on?" Riku said in pain.

"Some-something's wrong with our bodies!" Lea told him, also in pain.

"Guys!" Robin exclaimed.

"Robin, what's happening to us?" Raven told him.

"**Say nothing Robin.**" Slade reminded him.

"I'm done with this!" Robin yelled as he ripped out the ear piece, threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

Slade was strangely inpressed by this.

"He'll do anything for his friends it seems. Perhaps I shall see what he does next.." He said sitting in his chair.

Robin ran up to the others. The pain went away from the others and they got up.

"Okay, WHAT just happened?" Ven exclaimed.

"Let me check." Cyborg said as he used his cybernetic technology in his arm and scanned everyone's bodies. "Nanomites."

"Nanowhoseewhat?" A confused Steve asked.

"Nanomites. Robots small enough to go in the human body. I think I know where they came from." Bobby told Steve.

"The generator. It was a trap so Slade could make me his 'apprentice'." Robin sadly said.

"You had no choice Robin, you did what you thought what was best for us." Riku encouraged him.

Robin had a smile on his face from the supporting words from Riku.

"So, we go after Slade and kick his butt?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're going after him alright. We're going to make him pay." Robin said again, tearing off the clothes Slade gave him and was in his original outfit. "I know where he's at."

The gang followed Robin to Slade's hideout, where they encountered Heartless. They finally arrived to where Slade was.

"So nice of you to come Titans." He said standing next to the monitors that showed the nanomite-infested Titans.

"Now we can settle this!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Keyblade.

"I'm afraid not Sora." Slade replied to the young Keybearer.

The nanomites began hurting the Titans again.

"NAH!" Ventus cried.

"N-not again!" Bobby yelled.

"AH!" Aqua exclaimed.

All of a sudden, she collapsed on the ground. The others were shocked.

"Aqua!" Lea said to her, still in pain.

The nanomites stopped hurting the Titans as they hurried to Aqua's side.

"Aqua, wake up!" Sora called, shaking her.

"This is not good! She may not recover!" Starfire worriedly exclaimed.

Hearing this, tears came down from Bobby's face.

"No, Aqua, no.." He sadly said softly.

"It seems one of you have fallen to the nanomites." Slade said, laughing sinisterly.

"I've had enough of you Slade! I won't let you get away with this!" Robin screamed as he charged at Slade with his pole arm in hand.

"Come then Robin!"

The two collied poles and began fighting as Heartless showed up.

"Titans! Keep the Heartless off me!" Robin told the others.

"Got it!" Sora replied.

He then noticed Bobby, who still had tears in his eyes. Sora had a sad look too, but then looked at the Heartless with rage and charged at them along with the others. The Heartless were once again, no problem for our heroes and began helping Robin fight Slade.

"Give up Titans, there's no way you can win." Slade told them.

"You wanna say that again?" Cyborg exclaimed as his hand cannon fired at Slade, but dodged it and attack the others with such force that it knocked them back.

"There's no way a guy like him should hit back like that!" Sere exclaimed.

They then saw a dark aura surround Slade.

"Darkness. Of course." Roxas said.

"Yes indeed Roxas. Malificent lent me this power so that I can defeat the Titans and find the Keyhole." Slade told the blonde.

"Now it's time for your farewell, Teen Titans." Slade said as he charged an orb of darkness and launched it at them.

"ENOUGH!" Bobby roared as he destroyed the orb with his hands.

Bobby had the same powers he had during the fight with Broly, but was filled with more rage.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE SLADE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bobby screamed as he charged at Slade.

Bobby's punched knocked Slade back at least 3 feet. Slade staggered as he walked back to the Titan's location.

"Well, well, it seems you have rage in you. If you keep this up, you'll fall to the darkness like your friend." Slade said to him.

Bobby heard this and reverted back to normal.

"What do you mean by that?" He exclaimed.

"You know what I mean Bobby. Until next time Teen Titans." Slade said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Bobby stood there, wondering how Slade knew about what had happened to Terra.

"How does he know?" He said softly to himself.

The gang walked up to Bobby.

"You okay man?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Bobby replied with a smile.

"Have we defeated Slade?" Starfire asked.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't seen the last of him." Robin said. "So Cyborg, are the nanomites gone from your bodies?"

"Yep. Seems the last pain we felt must have shorted out their circuts." He replied.

"So we're okay?" Tylor asked.

"Seems so bro." Tim replied.

Aqua then managed to wake up.

"Wh-what happened?" She faintly said holding her head.

"Aqua! You're alright!" Goofy cheered for joy.

"Hooray!" Donald cheered as well.

Bobby ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"You're alright! I was so worried." Bobby said to her.

"I'm glad you cared." Aqua replied as they kissed.

"Bobby and Aqua sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cyborg and Beast Boy teasingly said.

Steve too joined in the fun.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little bundles of joy!" Steve said.

The others laughed. They went back to the tower later that day to relax. They were enjoying a dinner prepared by Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Steve.

"Food looks great guys!" Robin said.

"It certainly does." Raven added as the gang started eating.

"I'm going to eat this all up!" Sere tauntingly said to Bobby.

"Not if I eat this up first!" He told her as they started gourging the food up.

"Wow. Bobby and Sere sure are fast eaters." Sora said surprised.

"Hanging around Goku for awhile has rubbed off on us." Bobby said with food in his mouth.

They finished the dinner and were on top of the tower enjoying the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it Sora?" Kairi asked.

"It does." He replied as he held her hand.

"Sora, this is for you guys." Robin said giving him a T-Communicator.

"For us?" Riku asked as he took one too and soon the rest had T-Communicators.

"If those Heartless or Unversed are causing trouble here we can just give you a call." Cyborg said.

"Sounds good." Ven replied.

Ven's communicator began glowing and rose to the sky.

"What's going on with the communicator?" Starfire asked confused.

The Keybearers summoned their Keyblades and sealed the Keyhole of Jump City from the darkness.

"That's our cue to go. We'll be back to check on you guys later." Bobby said to the Titans as Ansem brought the gummi ship down near the tower.

"See ya!" The Titans said to our heroes as they left.

Back on the ship, Sora asked Bobby about what happened earlier.

"I've been wondering the same thing Sora. First against Broly, then against Slade." Bobby said to him.

"Your scar began glowing when you were mad." Riku pointed out to Bobby.

He then touched the scar under his left eye.

"I got this fighting Xehanort 10 years ago in Radiant Garden with Aqua." He only said to them.

"Maybe some of Xehanort's darkness was passed on to you?" Mickey suggested.

"Probably yeah." Bobby said as he touched his scar again.

"If that's the case my boy, you must fight the same urge Xehanort had years ago." Ansem told him.

"I'll remember that." Bobby said with a smile.

Elsewhere in a desert city, a young man in rags with another man in blue was riding a flying carpet back to a mighty palace where a wedding was to be held.

"I wonder if Sora will ever show." The young man said sadly.

"I'm sure he won't miss this Aladdin." The other man replied.

"At least your here for this, Dad."

End of Chapter 28


	29. Keyblades and Genies

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 29: Keyblades and Genies

Our heroes arrived in the desert world of Agrabah, familar to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Nobody trio, who showed them around the city, which was bustling with venders and buyers. Steve, however, was complaining about the weather there.

"Too HOT!" Steve whined as he crawled on the ground as sand came out of his mouth.

"Whine, whine, whine! That's all you EVER DO!" Tylor exclaimed.

"I would have a comeback for that, but I WISH I HAD WATER!"

Then a voice said, "Did somebody say WISH?"

Out of nowhere came a blue man holding a giant jar of water and placed it on the ground and Steve jumped in and started to swim AND drink it at the same time.

"Hey Genie! How's it been?" Sora asked.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy! Never better!" He replied.

Genie then noticed Roxas and Xion.

"Hey I remember you two! How've you guys been?"

"You know Genie?" Goofy asked Roxas and Xion.

"Yeah, when Xion and I did missions for Xemnas, we met Genie and his friend Carpet." Roxas told him as he shook Genie's hand.

"And these guys?" Genie asked Sora about the rest.

"Oh, this is Lea, Ventus, Aqua, Bobby, Ansem, Steve, Sere, Tylor, Tim, Kairi, Riku, and King Mickey."

"OH, you must be the three friends you told us about!" Genie exclaimed as he shook Kairi and the King's hand.

Riku, however, looked away in sadness, remembering about how he kidnapped Jasmine when he worked for Malificent.

"No need to be sad Riku, Sora told us about why you did what you did. We forgive you for it!" Genie told the young boy as he magically called a little Genie doll to make him feel better.

"Th-thanks Genie." Riku said with a smile on his face.

"So Genie, how's Aladdin and Jasmine doing?" Donald asked.

"They are doing wonderful! In fact, you guys arrived just in time for their wedding!" He said as he exploded into fireworks that surrounded the city.

"A wedding?" Kairi said happily.

"Aw I don't have my good clothes for it!" Sere complained.

"Looks like we get invited to a wedding huh guys?" Ven asked Bobby and Aqua.

"It sounds wonderful! Right Bobby?" She asked Bobby.

"It does." He replied.

_I wonder if Aqua and I will get married someday_, Bobby thought to himself as he held Aqua's hand on their way to the palace.

They arrived at the gates, where they were stopped by a large man wearing a guard's uniform wielding a sword.

"What business to you have here?" He said pointing his sword at them.

"Hold it! We're friends of Aladdin and Jasmine!" Sora told him.

"So YOU'RE the friends the street rat and princess told us about. My name is Razoul, the Sultan's bodyguard. Follow me and I'll show you to him."

Razoul led Sora and the others to the throne room, where Sora and the others saw the familiar princess and hero of Agrabah, along with Iago and Abu, a man in blue, and a small man in royal uniform was with them as well.

"Aladdin, Jasmine! It's me!" Sora called out to them.

"Sora hello!" Jasmine called to him.

Then she noticed Kairi.

"How've you been Kairi?"

"I've been fine." She replied with a smile.

"So Sora, this is your girl you've been searching for?" Aladdin said to him with a sly smile.

"Yep! Oh, this is my best friend Riku."

Sora introduced Aladdin to Riku, but felt nervous around him.

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not mad. You did what you thought what was the only way to save Kairi's heart and I'm okay with it." Aladdin said as he put his and on Riku's shoulders.

"I feel better knowing that."

Aladdin then called the man in blue and the other with royal clothing.

"Guys, this is my long lost father Cassim."

"It seems I get to meet the boy who helped my son get the Princess of Agrabah?" Cassim asked as he held his hand out.

"Yeah! I'm Sora!"

Sora and Cassim shook hands.

"And this is my father, the Sultan." Jasmine added as she hugged the small elderly man.

"This is a glorious moment! I get to meet the young boy who helped saved my daughter and Agrabah from Jafar! I am truly honored!" The Sultan rejoiced as he shook Sora's hand.

"Thanks! The rest of my friends are Lea, Roxas, Xion, Ansem, Steve, Tylor, Tim, Sere, Ventus, Aqua, Bobby, and King Mickey!" Sora said as he introduced the Arabians to the rest of his friends.

"It's nice to meet you Your Majesty." Aladdin and Cassim said as they bowed to Mickey.

"It's wonderful to meet a fellow king like me!"

The Sultan and Mickey shook hands.

"So Jasmine, how've you been?" Mickey asked her.

"I've been fine. But lately there's been Heartless around Agrabah, but Aladdin and Genie has been doing their best to keep them at bay." She told the others.

"Uh-uh!" Abu chipped in as he got on Aladdin's shoulders.

"Jasmine is another Princess of Light like Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella." Mickey told Bobby, Ven, and Aqua.

"Really?" Ven asked.

"Kairi is another Princess of Light as well." Ansem added.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming." Tim said surprised.

"What does that mean Sora?" Sere asked.

"It means as Wielders of the Keyblade, we have to protect them from the Darkness." Sora said.

"He's right Sere, it's our job to make sure they're safe from harm." Aqua added.

"I guess that makes my future daugher-in-law more special." Cassim said.

"I just know everything will be alright once we start a family." Aladdin said as he held Jasmine's hand.

"REALLY?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

"Way to go Aladdin!" Steve cheered for them.

"A baby! It sounds wonderful!" Aqua happily said.

"It certainly does." Bobby replied with a smile.

"Well then, about I tell you about my treasure hunt then huh everyone?" Cassim said.

"Treasure hunt?" Sora asked.

"Shh!" Riku and Kairi told Sora.

"Sorry."

"Well Sora, I'm searching for the Hand of Midas. Legends says it's made of solid gold and anything it touches turns to gold." Cassim told the gang as they stared in wonder.

"Anything it touches huh? That sounds like my kind of treasure!" Steve said with a greedy look on his face.

Iago then flew onto Steve's shoulder.

"Kid, you and I are gonna be the best of friends!" Iago said as he and Steve high-fived each other.

"Since the wedding's not until tomorrow, how about we search for it now?" Aladdin asked.

"Good idea Al old pal!"

Genie then called up clones of himself all in digger uniforms.

"Where's that hand?" One Genie clone said.

"I found it!" Another clone replied as he used his pickaxe and hit Steve's hand by accident.

"OWW!" Steve cried in pain.

"Whoops! My glasses are fogged up!"

The Genie clone cleaned his glasses and then bandaged Steve's hand.

"Thanks." Steve thanked as he rubbed his pickaxed hand.

Aladdin then whistled his friend Carpet and he, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Cassim got on while Sora and the others began to float.

"You know how to fly? Since when?" Aladdin asked.

"Bobby taught us how! It makes fighting the Heartless easier!" Sora told him as he showed off his flying skills, which was interrupted by him hitting his head on the ceiling in which everybody laughed.

"Hahaha." Sora mockingly laughed as he rubbed his head.

"I know where it is. Carpet take us to it!"

Hearing Cassim, Carpet dashed off to the location of the Hand of Midas.

"We'll make sure she's alright Sultan!" Ven told him.

"Thank you!"

The Sultan and Ansem waved goodbye as our heroes left Agrabah and then later arrived at a giant turtle that came up out of the sea.

"Holy crap that turtle's huge!" Steve exclaimed.

"That is the Vanishing Isle." Cassim told him.

The gang then noticed a ship near the Vanishing Isle.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

Cassim was surprised to see who was on the ship.

"It's the Forty Thieves, but what are they doing here?" He wondered.

Just then when they saw a man with silver hair in similar clothing to Bobby, Ven, and Aqua was talking to a grey bald man with gold claws on his knuckles, Bobby summoned his Keyblade, went Kaio-Ken x5, and dashed at them.

"It's Sa'luk!" Aladdin and Cassim said.

"But how did he survive?" Iago asked.

"Never mind that Iago, Bobby's going after them!" Sora exclaimed.

Aqua and Ventus noticed who Bobby was going after and followed him.

"XEHANORT!" Bobby roared the silver haired man's name.

The two looked up and saw Bobby charge at them.

"Go and find the hand." Xehanort told Sa'luk who then went inside the temple.

Xehanort blocked Bobby's attack with his Keyblade, Dark Messenger.

"It's been too long Bobby." He said evilly.

"It seems your memories are back?" Bobby asked him.

"That and the memories as a Heartless and a Nobody." Xehanort told him.

He then noticed Aqua and Ven with their Keyblades summoned and in their battle stances.

"Aqua and Ventus, how nice to see you. Same for you Sora and Riku." Xehanort said to Sora and the rest of the gang as the landed on the ground.

"So your memories as a Heartless and as Xemnas are still there?" Riku said.

Xehanort only laughed.

"The traitors and the puppet are here too? Along with the King and his fools?"

"Why do you care?" Lea said as he summoned Eternal Flames.

"Sora! You, the others, Aladdin, and Cassim go after Sa'luk and the Hand of Midas while Ven, Aqua, the King, and I deal with Xehanort." Bobby told Sora as he and Xehanort released blades.

Sora nodded and soon he and the others went inside the temple. However, the Forty Thieves and the Heartless were in their way.

"Sora! We'll handle these guys! You, Aladdin, and Cassim can handle Sa'luk!" Riku told his friend.

"Got it!" Sora said as he led Aladdin and Cassim into the Temple of Midas.

"Why are you here Xehanort?" Aqua yelled at him.

"The Keyblade War." He only said.

Bobby, Ven, Aqua, and Mickey gasped while Xehanort laughed.

"Yes, the Keyblade War, like you idiots didn't know. Since I couldn't do it 11 years ago, I'd figure I try again, with Vanitas' help of course."

"Shut up!" Ven exclaimed as he charged at Xehanort, but was stopped by Xehanort's attack. "Damn it!"

"Try again boy!" Xehanort taunted him, laughing evilly.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Aqua yelled as she shot a small orb from her Keyblade, Bright Crest, but was taken out by Xehanort's orb and he laughed.

"You gonna fight or laugh at us?" Mickey told him.

"In due time King. But not now. Until next time." Xehanort said, with his evil laughter fade away in the dark portal he disappear to.

"That bastard! After all these years he's STILL trying to start that war over again!" Bobby yelled as he beat on the ground with his Keyblade.

"We will stop him." Aqua reasured him when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Bobby put his Keyblade away and looked at Aqua.

"We will stop Xehanort and free Terra from his control. Now let's help the others!" Bobby told the others as he helped the half of the gang fight the Forty Thieves and knock them off the isle and back to their ship and sailed off in fear, while the Heartless were destroyed.

Meanwhile inside the temple,

"You choose Cassim! The Hand of Midas, or your son and his Keybearer friend!" Sa'luk said to Aladdin's father while he had Aladdin and Sora cornered.

"How do you know about my Keyblade?" Sora asked him.

"Malficient warned me about you and gave me the power to control the Heartless. Xehanort arrived to see if I fought you yet. I bet by now he's killed your friends!" Sa'luk told him, laughing evilly.

Cassim then had an idea.

"You want the hand? Well take it!"

He tossed the Hand of Midas towards them. The hand came close to Aladdin, but Sa'luk pushed him aside and took the hand.

"Yes it's mine at last!" Sa'luk laughed victoriously.

"Take a better look Sa'luk."

Hearing Cassim, Sa'luk look at his hand with horror. He grabbed the Hand of Midas by the gold part, which started to turn his whole body into gold. Sa'luk's final act was a cry of fear. Sa'luk was turned into a gold statue. Sora nonchalantly walked over to the statue and knocked him into the gold water below. Suddenly, everything started to shake.

"We got to get out of here now!" Aladdin told Sora and Cassim.

The three hurried outside and told the others they had to go.

"Where's Xehanort?" Sora asked the King.

"We'll tell you when we arrive in Agrabah." Riku told the spiky haired hero.

The gang flew off back to Agrabah while the Vanishing Isle disappeared into the sea once again, Sa'luk with it.

"So, we got to stop him from starting another war?" Sere said when she and the others heard what Bobby told them back at the palace.

"If we don't, Kingdom Hearts and the worlds will be in mortal danger." Mickey told her.

"Which means we start an army." Bobby added in.

"An army? You mean of Keyblade Wielders?" Sora asked.

"Bingo. But I think we may need the Princesses of Light's help as well. With their power, they can keep the darkness from spreading into Kingdom Hearts." Bobby said looking at Kairi and Jasmine. "And Disney Castle is the safe place they can be at."

Jasmine knew what Bobby said and walked over to them, but was stopped by Aladdin, who's hand grabbed her arm.

"Aladdin..." She said sadly.

"I just, I just don't want to lose you again. I'm not letting you do this alone!"

Just then a flash of light surrounded the throne room and a Keyblade had appeared in Aladdin's hand. The name Wishing Lamp was said throughout his mind.

"I have a Keyblade too now?" Aladdin said staring at his new weapon with amazement.

"Yep and now you won't have to worry about breaking the rules!" Mickey told him.

Lea, along with Roxas and Xion, walked over to Jasmine and said, "We'll take her to Disney Castle and make sure she get comfortable there and we'll meet up with you guys later."

Lea summoned the dark portal and led her through making sure she wasn't afraid, then the portal closed. Before Sora and the others could leave, Cassim wanted to speak to Aladdin.

"What is it Dad?" The son asked the father.

"I want you to take this dagger. Keep it with you and it'll be a reminder of me while you stop this Keyblade War now." The father replied to the son, giving him a small dagger and placed it in his hand.

"Thanks."

The dagger shone brightly and revealed the Keyhole of Agrabah and along with Sora and the Keybearers, Aladdin sealed it to make sure his home wasn't threatened by the Heartless.

"Let's get going everyone. It's time for the next world." Ansem announced as they were beamed up to Excalibar, after Sora recieved the Lamp Charm from Genie, who stayed to help defend Agrabah.

"Welcome to the Gummi Ship!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy welcomed Aladdin.

"I got to say, this is a nice vessel." Aladdin said impressed.

"To the next world!" Steve, Tylor, and Tim said as they flew off from Agrabah's surface.

Meanwhile in a Greek city miles away, a familiar man in royal armor was limping through the streets, battered and bruised. He then arrived at a coliseum (Olympus Coliseum that is) where Hercules, Phil, and Meg were cleaning up. Meg noticed the wounded man and got Hercules's attention.

"Hercules, he's hurt!" Meg told him, pointing to the wounded man.

Hercules saw him and ran up to him while he told Phil to get the medical supplies. He held the man in his arms.

"What's your name?" Son of Zeus and Hera asked him.

"G-Gabranth."

End of Chapter 29


	30. Keyblades and Gods

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 30: Keyblades and Gods

The gang had soon arrived in Olympus Coliseum, but had changed so much for Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Garwsh, looks like it got bigger while we were gone." Goofy said looking around the city of Thebes.

"Looks the same as it was 11 years ago." Bobby told Goofy.

"I got to admit, this is a pretty cool world." Sere said.

Tylor was looking around for Steve.

"Uhh, where'd Steve go?" Tylor asked looking for Steve.

He soon found Steve trying to buy a sundial from a shifty vendor. Tylor walked over and dragged Steve by the collar back to the group.

"Hey! I wanted to buy that!" Steve whined.

"Don't buy from shifty vendors. They will sell pieces of crap." Tylor told Steve who was still whining.

Once Tylor and Steve rejoined the group, they heard Phil shouting out an important announcement.

"Come one, come all! The Zeus Cup is about to begin! Those that want to enter follow me!" Phil said as he walked to the coliseum.

"A tournament, huh?" Aladdin thought.

"I wonder what the prize is?" Bobby wondered.

"Let's go follow Phil and ask him." Sora replied as they followed Phil to the coliseum.

The gang arrived at the large stadium, where they saw Hercules, Meg, and Phil tidying up.

"Hey Herc! It's us!" Sora called out to him.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! Glad to see you again!" Hercules called back as he approached them.

He then noticed Bobby, Aqua, and Ven.

"No way! Bobby, Aqua, Ven! It's been too long! What's up?" He exclaimed as he also got introduced the rest of the gang.

"Hey Herc!" Ven said.

"You've gotten stronger it seems." Aqua said noticing his muscular figure.

"So what've you been up to lately?" Bobby asked the son of Zeus.

"Well, we're hosting a new tournament here at the coliseum, the Zeus Cup! As soon as we're done cleaning, we'll open the games!" Phil replied to Bobby while he was still cleaning.

"We just recently got an unexpected visitor before you guys arrived." Meg said.

"Who?" Riku asked.

"A man in armor named Gabranth." Hercules said.

"Gabranth?" They exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, didn't he die after helping us fight Vayne in Ivalice?" Kairi asked.

"Greek mythology states that those who have died are sent to the Underworld." said a man's voice that walked up behind our heroes.

"Auron!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed knowing the man in red.

"Glad to see you've returned." He replied to the trio.

He then noticed Bobby.

"Long time no see Bobby."

"Same here. It seems when you were sent, you wound up here?" Bobby asked.

Auron nodded.

"Sent? What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Sora, remember how I said about I lived my life defending others?" Auron asked.

"Yeah."

"Well..."

Auron then explained the rough life he had lived in Spira. Guarding his friend's daughter Yuna, watching over his other's friend son, Tidus, and how Bobby came to Spira to aid in the defeat of Sin.

"What a story." Aqua said.

"It was rough for all of us." Bobby said.

Sora then realised something.

"Did you say Tidus and Yuna?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Auron asked.

"I know a Tidus on my islands, but HE isn't a Dream of the Fayth, and as for Yuna, Donald, Goofy, and I meet her and her friends Rikku and Paine in Radiant Garden. Only they were pixie sized." Sora said.

"Yuna, Rikku, and Paine? The size of pixies?" Bobby repeated confused as he scratched his head.

"Hercules, what happened to Gabranth when he got here?" Mickey asked while Bobby was still confused about what he heard.

"He was badly wounded. Said he came from the Underworld. Apparently, Hades wanted Gabranth to fight me in a battle to the death for his freedom." Hercules told our heroes.

"Hmph. Seems Hades doesn't give up in trying to get rid of you Hercules." Auron said.

Ven then looked around the coliseum.

"Hey Hercules, where's Zack?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, where IS Zack?" Aqua asked.

"He's dead." Bobby said sadly.

"What?" Ven exclaimed while Aqua only gasped.

Bobby then told the gang on how Zack is originally from Planet of the Lifestream, where the two of them were in SOLDIER, trained under Angeal, tried to stop Genesis from destroying the world, even how Sephiroth turned evil, and when Zack died defending Bobby and Cloud.

"Wow, I'm sorry Bobby." Aladdin apologized to him.

"It's okay."

Bobby then pulled out the sword Zack had before he was a 1ST CLASS SOLDIER. He held the sword out up high and then said,

"Always follow your dreams, and never stop believing in them. Being a hero is the ultimate dream. Never forget your honor as well" Bobby stated what Zack once said to him.

"Wow." Donald and Goofy said in awe.

Bobby then put the sword away and then explained how he helped Cloud and his friends stop Sephiroth from using Meteor from destroying the world, which led Sephiroth to leaving Planet of the Lifestream and how Cloud chased after him.

"That must have been when we first met Cloud here." Sora said realizing this.

Sora then told Bobby how he helped Cloud fight Sephiroth in Radiant Garden, but the two left to finish their battle in their own world.

"I guess our next stop will be Cloud's world after here." Bobby told everyone.

"Sounds like a plan!" Roxas said as he, Lea, and Xion stepped out a portal of darkness, which surprised Hercules a little.

"How's Jasmine doing?" Aladdin asked.

"She's doing good." Xion replied.

"Glad to know." Aladdin said relieved.

"So, is this everyone who's gonna compete?" Phil asked the gang.

"Yes sir!" They replied.

"But before we start the games, we need to do some training."

Phil led them through the doors leading to the coliseum arena. As they walked through, they found Gabranth sitting in the lobby.

"Well, well, it's nice to see you again." He greeted the gang.

"We heard what happened." Sora told him.

"After living my life listening to Vayne's orders, I vowed never to be ordered around anymore."

Gabranth then got up and walked over to them.

"What brings you guys here?" He asked.

"We're here competing for the Zeus Cup." Bobby replied doing squats. "But Phil wants us to train first."

"I see. Perhaps I can assist you in your training."

"We don't mind Noah." Aqua said.

They walked into the arena of the coliseum, which gave the newcomers to this world great awe.

"Pretty nice arena." Aladdin said.

"Same here!" Sere exclaimed.

"Alright gang! Split into training teams and get cracking!" Phil told them.

Everyone had indeed split into teams. Steve trained with Sere against Tylor and Tim, Sora and Aladdin sparred with each other, Kairi and the King trained together with Donald and Goofy, and Lea trained against Roxas and Xion. Bobby, Ven, and Aqua began their training with Gabranth.

"You ready?" He asked the Keyblade Masters.

"Ready!" They replied, summoning their Keyblades.

"Allow me to train with you." Auron told them.

"Just like old times!" Bobby exclaimed as put away his Keyblade and pulled out the Caladbolg sword Tidus had given him in Spira before he disappeared. The five began their hardest training ever.

Meanwhile deep in the Underworld, the Lord of the Dead Hades was fuming.

"I give him one simple offer: Kill Blunderboy and he gets his life back! But NO!"

Hades turned red and burned up part of his chambers. His goons Pain and Panic were cowering in fear.

"Will you calm down?" Pete, Malificent's lackey, told him. "Remember, Herc the Jerk's hosting a tournament! That'll be your chance in taking him down!"

"Perhaps you're right." Hades chuckled.

"So what's the plan?" Pete asked.

"Same plan that it's always been: Kill Hercules once and for all and take over Olympus." Hades laughed evilly.

End of Chapter 30


	31. The Zeus Cup

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 31: The Zeus Cup

The next day after their training, the gang was ready to compete in the tournament. In the first round, it was Sora against Riku. The two approached the stadium with the crowd in a great roar. Hercules looked around for Meg.

_I wonder where she is?_ He thought to himself.

"You ready Sora?" Riku asked as he summoned Way to the Dawn.

"Let's do it!" Sora replied back, summoning Kingdom Key.

"Go Sora!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"You can do it!" Steve exclaimed.

The two began their match. It was a long, hard match and in the end, Sora was the victor.

"Guess you learned well." Riku congratulated Sora.

"I guess I did!" Sora replied.

The two walked off the stadium and watched the next matches: Steve vs. Aladdin (Victor: Aladdin), Tylor vs. Tim (Victor: Draw), Kairi vs. Sere (Victor: Kairi), Ven vs. Roxas (Victor: Roxas), and Lea vs. Xion (Victor: Draw). The last match was a tag-team: Bobby and Aqua vs. Auron and Gabranth. They walked up to the stadium with their weapons in hand.

"You ready Bobby?" Auron asked wielding his katana, Battlefields of War.

"I'm always ready Auron!" He replied holding Caladbolg in his hand and took Tidus s battle stance, which reminded Auron of the good times he had in Spira. "How about you Aqua?"

"I'm ready." She replied, wielding Bright Crest in her hand.

"Then let us begin!" Noah said as he took his battle stance.

The match began and the two teams fought their hardest and it was Aqua and Bobby who won.

"We did it!" Aqua cheered as she hugged Bobby, which made him blush a little.

"An honorable match." Gabranth said as he shook Bobby s hand.

"You did well." Auron told Aqua.

"Same for you."

"Aw, how touching." said a voice.

"Who s there?" Hercules exclaimed as he and the rest of the gang ran to the stadium.

Hades appeared in a cloud of smoke next to Bobby and Aqua.

"Well, look who's back." Hades said to them.

"What do you want Hades?" Sora exclaimed.

"Put a sock in it kid." Hades said as he flicked Sora to the ground.

He then turned his attention to Hercules.

"Hello Blunderboy."

"What do you want Hades?" Hercules demanded.

"Hey chill, I just came to tell you something."

"What?" Ven exclaimed.

Hades snapped his fingers and Meg appeared next to him restrained.

"Hercules!" Meg said muffled.

"Let her go Hades!" Gabranth told Hades as he pointed one of his swords at him.

"And why should I listen to you? You didn't listen to me." He replied.

"Enough games Hades! Let Megara go!" Hercules told Hades.

"I will. If you want to make a deal that is." Hades said with an evil grin.

"Don t listen to this bozo! He ain't scary."Steve told Hercules.

"Not scary am I? HOW S THIS FOR SCARY?" Hades said to Steve as he turned red and made Steve jump out of his pants, literally.

"What kind of deal do you want to make with Herc?" Sere asked.

"Simple: I'll let Meg go, if he gives up his powers for 24 hours that is."

Hercules thought long and hard about the offer.

"You gotta swear she won t be harmed!" Hercules warned Hades.

"Sure, but if she does, the deal's off."

The two shook hands and Hercules felt a pain going through his body. Soon the godly strength he had was gone. He was reduced to being a mortal. Meg was free from her restraints and ran to Hercules.

"This isn t good." Phil said worried.

"Now if you ll excuse me, I have a mountain to rule!" Hades said as he left.

"You okay Wonderboy?" Meg asked Herc.

"I think so." He replied weakly.

"Now what?" Ven asked.

The gang then felt a tremor.

"What was that?" Tim exclaimed.

"MONSTERS!" cried a man who ran into the stadium.

The spectators heard this and screamed and ran in fear.

"Everyone calm down! We ll handle this mess!" Phil told the audience, trying to calm them down.

"Guys! We gotta go to the town now!" Bobby told everyone as they followed him.

They arrived in Thebes only to find a Cyclops destroying the city. It was calling out Hercules s name.

"HERCULES! COME OUT, FACE ME!" The one-eyed monster roared.

"Tall, dark, and ugly, my favorite kind of monster!" Roxas said.

"Let me handle him." Hercules weakly said.

"There s NO WAY you can fight him!" Sora told him.

"You're gonna kill yourself!" Meg said, trying to stop Hercules.

"If he wants a fight, then I'll give him one."

The Cyclops looked down, saw Hercules and began to fight him. Hercules was getting badly beaten.

"What do we do?" Tylor exclaimed.

Auron then noticed a burning wagon.

"We use one of the burning pieces of wood and give it to Hercules." He announced.

"How?" Riku asked.

"We distract him that's how!" Sora told him as he, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons.

"We'll be the distraction!" Goofy said.

"Charge!" Donald exclaimed as he, Goofy, and Sora ran off to help Hercules.

They fought the monster as hard as they did. Soon he was distracted.

"Hercules!" Gabranth shouted as he tossed the burning piece of wood to him.

Hercules caught it and managed to hit it in the eye. The Cyclops roared in pain while Bobby, Ven, and Aqua found some rope and tied his legs together, which made him fall down a deep gorge. Herc looked down as it fell. What he didn t know was that a loose pillar started to fall on him.

"Hercules look out!"

Meg pushed Hercules out of the way as she was crushed by the pillar.

"Meg! NO!"

Hercules started to pick up the pillar and a small light began to surround him and he held the pillar up high.

"What happened?" He wondered.

"Ha-Hades's deal is broken. He promised I wouldn t get hurt." Meg told him weakly.

The rest of the gang hurried to Herc and Meg s location.

"Oh no!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Aqua asked.

"I don't think so Aqua. I don't think so." Phil replied sadly.

Hercules was now mad. He then called for Pegasus and got on him.

"I'm going to free the Olympians! Who's with me?" Hercules shouted holding his sword up high.

"I'm going with you!" Sora told him.

Soon Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, Bobby, Gabranth, and Auron agreed with Sora.

"We'll stay here with Phil." Roxas said.

"You guys go and rescue the Olympians!" Ven cheered.

"Let's go Pegasus!" Hercules said to his steed as he and the others hurried off to Mt. Olympus.

End of Chapter 31


	32. A True Hero's Heart

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 32: A True Hero's Heart

While Hercules made his way to Mount Olympus, the Heartless had the gods all in chains and Zeus was restrainted head to toe by the Ice and Lava Titan's breaths.

"When I get out of this-"

"I'm giving the orders around here Boltboy." Hades said as Zeus's voice was cut off as he was completely encased in a frozen lava tomb.

"Don't get too comfortable Hades!" Sora called out to him as Hades spat out his martini.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!"

The Lava and Ice Titans began their assault on our heroes that arrived at Olympus.

"Aqua! Let's take care of Old Freezy here!" Riku told her.

"We'll take care of the Lava Titan!" Kairi shouted as she, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went after large titan.

Soon Sora, Bobby, Gabranth, and Auron took care of the Heartless and freed the gods while Hercules freed his father.

"Thank you my boy." Zeus said to Hercules.

He then summoned his lighting bolts.

"Now watch your old man work!" He exclaimed happily.

"Uh oh." The Rock Titan said as he tried to flee but both of its heads were destroyed by the bolts, making it blind.

"Thanks for the help young warriors!" The God of War Ares said to them.

"I was beginning to wonder if anyone was gonna save us. Thanks man!" Hermes added.

Just then the Wind Titan appeared and began attacking our heroes. Hercules then grabbed it by the tail and forced it to suck up the Lava, Rock, and Ice Titans and with them all together, he spun them all around like a top and threw them out of the Earth and in the deepest reaches of space where they exploded.

"We did it!" Sora said happily.

"It's not over yet!" Hades said as he got in his chariot.

"What do you mean by that?" Hercules demanded.

"I would love to stay and chat but there's a friend of yours who's DYING to see me!" He replied as he made his way back to the Underworld.

Bobby's eye grew wide at what he ment.

"We need to get back to Meg now!" Bobby shouted as he along with the others hurried back to Meg and the others that stayed behind.

When they arrived however,

"Meg.." Hercules said.

When he saw her, her skin had become pale white.

"I'm sorry Herc." Phil said sadly.

"There was nothing we could do..." Xion said.

"Meg..."

Everyone had gathered around her and some began to cry. Hercules however was madder than ever.

"Hades is going to pay!"

"I agree." Gabranth said.

"Hades has gone too far this time!" Lea exclaimed.

"Lea's right! We head to the Underworld and get Meg's soul back!" Bobby announced to everyone.

"Let's go!" Everyone shouted.

Phil had stayed with Meg's body as all of our heroes made their way to the Underworld. When they arrived at the entrance, they found Pete waiting for them with Heartless.

"You punks ain't going nowhere!" He said.

"Pete? What are you doing here?" Aqua asked.

"Didn't Minnie banish you?" Bobby also asked.

"You bet she did! But luckily Malificent busted me out as long as I help her out in her quest for world domination!"

"That's what you think!" Sora exclaimed.

"Allow me to handle him." Gabranth said.

"Well if it ain't the Judge Man!" Pete said.

"I am Judge Magister Gabranth and I sentence you to oblivion!"

Gabranth charged at the Heartless and made quick work of them before going after the big guy. Bobby, Aqua, and Ven joined him in the battle.

"You runts! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Pete said as he left in defeat.

"We move on now!" Mickey said.

Heartless had appeared in front of them as they made their way into the deepest reaches of the Underworld. They then encountered Hades' loyal pet Cerberus.

"Looks like the dog wants to play." Auron said as he drew his katana.

Just then Hercules then jumped on one of Cerberus's heads and grabbed it by the ears.

"Everyone get on!" Hercules told the gang.

"Giddy up little doggie!" Steve exclaimed as they rode Cerberus to Hades' Chamber.

Meanwhile inside his chamber, Hades was fumming over how his plan was frozen over.

"We were SO CLOSE! But then Meg had to go all noble!"

Cerberus, with Hercules and our heroes riding him, created a hole in wall. Hercules then jumped down and grabbed Hades by the collar.

"Let her go!" Hercules demanded.

"Can't. Love to, but can't." Hades told him.

"And why is that?" Tylor exclaimed.

Hades then showed them to a large eerie pool that showed millions and billions of souls, including Meg's. Herc saw her soul and tried to reach for it but when he did, he's hands rapidly started becoming old man's hands. Hercules then had an idea.

"You like making deals. Take me in Meg's place." Hercules bargined with Hades.

Hades wondered in this thought.

"Hmm, son of my hated rival lost in a river of death. I don't see the downside so go ahead!"

Hercules then dived in and swam for Meg's soul.

"But you'll be dead before you get to her. That's not a problem is it?" Hades called out to Hercules.

"While Herc goes after Meg's soul, WE deal with YOU." Bobby said, summoning his Keyblade.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be good!" Hades said as he powered up.

The fight against the Lord of the Dead began. As the fight progressed, Hades had pieces of rock surrounding the Pool of Souls and made it into a large battlefield, which would make it easier to fight.

"I don't know why he did that but it sure helps us!" Tim said.

Soon the fight was getting intense but hard for our heroes. Everybody but Bobby, Sora, Aqua, Ven, Auron, and Gabranth were worn out and couldn't fight anymore.

"I guess it's up to Sora and them now." Mickey said exhausted.

"I can..still..fight!" Steve panted as he fell to the ground.

"Give up! There's no way you can win!" Hades said as he launched an attack that sent Sora and the others backwords.

"Damn it!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Hades isn't showing signs of slowing down." Auron said.

Gabranth, badly wounded, staggered to get up and fight again.

"I won't let you get away with what you've done Hades! I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE! I WILL NOT FAIL THEM!" Gabranth shouted.

A large bright light blinded everyone that came from Gabranth's swords. When the light disappeared, Gabranth held a Keyblade in his hand. It was somewhat similar to the Sword of Kings, but had looked more like Gabranth's swords. The color was the same as his armor. The teeth looked similar to Kingdom Key's teeth. The keychain was the combination of Arcadia and Dalmasca's symbols. The name Warrior's Honor echoed in Gabranth's mind. He was amazed by his new weapon.

"With this Keyblade I vow to keep my promise of protecting my friends!" He shouted to the heavens as he held the Keyblade a similar way that Basch wield the Ultima Blade during their fight against Vayne.

"Alright Gabranth!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"Looks like another wielder for our army." Aladdin said as he and the wounded allies began to get up to cheer on Gabranth.

"Looks like the Keyblade has chosen you Gabranth because of your strong desire to protect us and your honor as a warrior." Aqua said to the Judge Magister.

"I thank you Aqua for the kind words." He replied.

"It doesn't matter HOW many more Keypunks there are! You will still-"

Hades was cut off as fist broke through the ground. Soon everyone stared in wonder as they saw Hercules shine brightly, holding Meg's soul in his hands. He had finally become a god.

"Hercules did it. He's now a god." Auron said.

Hades was fumming.

"Come one Herc you can't to do this do me come on-"

Hades was interupted as Hercules punched Hades into the hole he came out from. The others then looked down as they saw Hades trying to fight off the souls that was on him.

"Hey I don't feel good. I think I feel a little FLUSHED!" Hades faintly said as he was drained down into the deepest part of the pool.

"Hades isn't going to be happy when he gets out of there!" Panic worried exclaimed.

"You mean IF he gets out!" Pain reassured him.

"If. If is good!"

The two goons then noticed Sora, Donald, and Goofy stare at them and they fled in fear of being next to join Hades. The gang finally made their way back to where Pegasus and Phil was, along with Meg's body. Hercules then placed Meg's soul back into her body, which then led her into giving a great big breath of life.

"She's alive!" Steve roared in happiness.

Everyone else cheered as their friend had returned.

"Wonderboy's a god now, huh?" Meg chuckled a little.

"People always do crazy things when they're in love." Hercules said as he held Meg's hand.

A small cloud appeared under Herc and Meg's feet and took them to Mt. Olympus. When they saw this, everyone soon followed. When they arrived, a big celebration was given in honor for Hercules and his heroic actions. His father and mother Zeus and Hera, were standing by the Gates of Olympus waiting for him.

"Hercules, we're so proud of you!" His mother happily said as she hugged him.

"You risked your life to rescue this young woman, with the help of your friends of course." Hera said looking at Bobby and the gang.

"You did it son. You can finally come home." Zeus said as the gates opened up for Hercules.

"Well guys, looks like Hercules is back where he belongs." Sora said as he and the others began to walk off.

They then heard Hercules say,

"I wish to stay on Earth with my friends. I finally found where I belong." Hercules said as he kissed Meg.

Zeus and Hera accepted their son's choice. Soon everyone rejoiced as well. Zeus then walked down to our heroes.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for you helping my son." He said as he gave Sora a big hug.

"You're welcome." Sora said, trying to breathe.

Zeus then turned his attention to Gabranth.

"What is it sir?" He asked.

"I have looked down and saw what a rough life you have lived. You had died defending your honor as a warrior and for helping your brother. Now the Keyblade has chosen you to help stop the Keyblade War." The king of the gods said.

"You know about the Keyblade War?" Bobby said surprised.

"Hey after all, I AM watching over what you do on Earth." He chuckled.

Zeus then conjured up a medal of the brightest gold and fell into Bobby's hands.

"What's this for?"

"I have seen how hard you have fought to rescue your friends and you too have proved that you are a true hero." Zeus said to the blonde haired man, looking at Aqua and Ventus.

"Yeah. I just wish I can free Terra from the Darkness' control." Bobby said sadly.

Zeus put his hands on Bobby's shoulders.

"You'll find a way how my boy."

Bobby then gave Zeus a big smile of reassurance. His medallion then gave off a bright glow of light and then floated up to the sky and showed where the Keyhole was: Right at the Gates of Olympus. The Keybearers soon summoned their blades and began to seal it along with Gabranth, who was a little confused a first but managed to know what he was doing. Auron smiled and began to walk away back down to Earth.

"Auron wait!" Bobby called out to him.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Come with us and we'll take you back to Spira!" Bobby told him.

"Really?" Auron said surprised.

"Yeah Auron! What do you say?" Sora added.

"I guess I can join you guys until I get back to Spira." Auron answered as the others began to cheer.

Excalibar then flew down near Mt. Olympus and with goodbyes being given to everyone, the gang were beamed up into the ship and flew away from the surface of Olympus Coliseum.

A few hours had past and Sora and the gang were relaxing after their long battle with Hades. Gabranth then entered the cockpit in a totally new outfit. It was a combination of Basch's clothing along with some of Gabranth's armor on his waist, shoulders, and his feet.

"Liking the new digs." Steve said to Gabranth.

"Thanks. That suit was getting hot anyway." Gabranth laughed.

Everyone joined in in the laughter.

Meanwhile in a ruined city, a group of kids was gathered in a circle around a statue, and there were angry people demanding silver haired men in black to let the children go.

"Why should we? After all, Mother's return is soon to come!" The man named Kadaj said.

"Just wait folks!" The second man named Yazoo added.

"Soon everyone will witness Mother's return!" The third man Loz said.

"I'm afraid your 'Mother' won't be returning." said the voice of a deep man.

Two men in black suits, one with a dark complexion and no hair, and another with red spiky hair holding a small rod walked up to the three.

"Who the fuck are you?" Loz said.

The red head answered:

"The name's Reno. My friend Rude and I are going to kick your asses!"

End of Chapter 32


	33. Keyblades and Materia

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 33: Keyblades and Materia

The next world our heroes arrived in was in the middle of a mountain desert, where they could see city ruins miles away.

"Uh, why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Goofy asked.

"There's something I want to show you guys." Bobby told him.

Bobby led our heroes to a grave where a large sword was placed in the ground.

"What's this?" Sora wondered.

"This..this is Zack's grave." Bobby said.

"And that sword was his?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah." Bobby replied softly. "I want to tell you all what happened in Zack's final hours."

A flashback occurs. Zack, much older with spikier hair, was laying on the ground covered in blood, his blood, and was holding the Buster Sword given to him by his former teacher Angeal. Bobby, who was also covered in blood, limped toward his best friend's body. Cloud followed behind Bobby, limping as well. Rain was pouring down on the three.

"Zack?" Bobby softly said to him.

"You're going to be okay right?" Cloud asked, concerned about his friend.

Zack gave a small chuckle.

"I guess this is it." He said softly.

"Don't say that!" Cloud exclaimed. "We'll get you to the nearest hospital and they'll heal you!"

"I think he's right Cloud." Bobby said.

"No! It isn't! It can't be!"

Tears started to come down Cloud's face. Zack, with little of his strength left, held the Buster Sword near Cloud.

"Take it and live our dreams." He said.

Cloud took the sword from him. Zack then looked at Bobby.

"Tell Terra, Ven, and Aqua that I did it. I finally became a hero." Zack said with a smile.

"I-I will." Bobby replied as tears started to come down his face.

Zack gave out his last breath and died. Cloud let out a great scream of sadness over the death of his best friend. Bobby only cried, but had a smile on his face knowing that his best friend's dream had finally come true.

"After that, Cloud and I made our way to Midgar where we went our seperate ways until we met up again to fight against Shinra." Bobby said as the flashback ended.

Tears came down Bobby's face again. Aqua then walked over to him and gave Bobby a hug for comfort.

"Thank you." Bobby said as he hugged her.

"You and Zack were close?" Gabranth asked.

Bobby nodded.

"I truly am sorry."

"It's okay."

Bobby then felt something and turned towards the ruins of Midgar.

"Is there something wrong?" Auron asked.

"Something's happening at Midgar's ruins." Bobby said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Right behind you Al!" Steve added.

"We're right behind you as well." said a voice.

The gang turned around and noticed a man in red holding a pistol in his hand. He was standing with multiple people. Another man with dark complexion had a silver jacket on with green pants and in place of his left hand was a metallic one. A small cat-like doll was riding a red wolf. Along with them were two women and another man. One woman had long black hair and had black clothing, and the other's hair was short and black, same for the clothing, and was holding a large shuriken in her hands. The last person was a blonde haired man with a blue t-shirt and grey pants and was holding a spear in his hands.

"Who are you guys?" Ven asked.

"These guys are Vincent, Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Cait Sith, and Red XIII. My friends." Bobby told him. "Quick note Sora: The Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid here are different from the ones you know in Radiant Garden."

"I understand." Sora replied.

"Nice to see you again Bobby." Cid greeted him.

"About time you showed up!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"You felt that too?" Barret asked.

Bobby nodded.

"You must be Sora. Cloud's told us all about you guys!" Cait Sith said.

"It's an honor to meet you." Red XIII added.

"Nice to see some help arrive." Tifa said.

"We need your help Sora." Vincent told him.

"Why?" He asked.

Vincent then explained the situation to our heroes.

"So, we gotta save the kids from being used to bring back Jenova right?" Sere said.

"We should hurry before they get hurt." Riku told the gang.

"We'll need to be real quick before the Heartless and Unversed show up." Tylor pointed out.

"Cloud told us about the Heartless and we know how to fight the Unversed so we're good." Yuffie said.

"Let's go everyone!" Bobby exclaimed as he pulled out Zack's Buster Blade and led the gang towards Midgar.

In the city, Reno and Rude were fighting off Loz and Yazoo, along with Unversed.

"Great now with THESE guys showing up this fight's getting to be a pain in the ass!" Reno complained.

"Less bitching, more fighting." Rude told him.

Loz and Yazoo charged along with the Unversed at Reno and Rude. The Unversed were quickly dispatched.

"You may have gotten lucky, but lucky won't save you now!" Loz said as he began firing his gun at the two along with Yazoo.

"This is fun!" Yazoo said evilly.

"Need some help?" Sere called out to the Turks.

Sere and Steve deflected the bullets and attacked Yazoo and Loz.

"We're friends of Bobby. I'm Steve and this is Sere-huh?"

Steve noticed Sere and Reno staring at each other. He took no mind to this and started helping Rude fight Loz and Yazoo.

"Hi I'm Reno." He introduced himself.

Sere started giggling a little.

"I'm Sere. It's nice to meet you."

"You look real pretty."

"You look real handsome."

"Hey you two lovebirds, you gonna help us or you gonna start kissing?" Steve called out to them, still fighting the silver haired men.

"Right sorry!" The two replied.

They blushed a little, then they drew their weapons and aided Rude and Steve. The rest of the gang were fighting off Unversed and Heartless that appeared. All the people that were there before managed to escape before the dark creatures appeared.

"So this guy's controling the Heartless AND the Unversed?" Tim said.

"Obviously yeah." Roxas told him.

"Is this all you can do?" Kadaj said as he was fighting Bobby, Sora, Auron, and Gabranth.

"We can do more than this so get ready Kadaj!" Sora exclaimed.

"I think YOU should be the ones to get ready." Kadaj replied.

"What makes you say that?" Gabranth asked holding Warrior's Honor in his hands.

Kadaj then raised his right hand towards the sky. What came down from the sky was a giant Heartless. It had a similar figure to a dragon, but was much more sinister and had long black wings and razor sharp claws.

"I call this little friend of mine the Demon of the Sky!"

"You call THIS little?" Roxas exclaimed.

Kadaj then ordered the mighty beast to attack the gang. Once the Heartless and Unversed were taken care off, the rest of the gang dodged the Demon of the Sky's attack and joined Sora in the fight.

"Looks like this fight has gone from bad to worse." Lea said worriedly.

"I don't think we can stop this Heartless." Kairi added.

"Don't worry. I'm here." said a familiar voice.

The voice was that of Cloud Strife. He was in his same clothing he had when he fought the Heartless in Radiant Garden but his sword looked like Zack's Buster Sword, but more metallic and brand new.

"Cloud!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed happily.

"Hey Sora, Donald, Goofy. Welcome back Bobby." Cloud replied.

"It's good to be back."

Cloud then noticed Aqua and Ventus.

"You two must be the ones Zack and Bobby used to tell me about."

"We sure are!" Ven said.

"It's nice to meet you Cloud." Aqua replied.

The gang turned their attention back to Kadaj and the Dragon Demon.

"Welcome brother. You here for Mother's return?" Kadaj said pulling out a small black box.

"How did you get that?" Bobby demanded.

"I got it when I had a chat with Rufus Shinra. He tossed off the building where we were talking and I managed to save Mother."

Cloud held Fusion Sword in his hands tightly and charged at Kadaj, who drew his blade as well.

"Sora! You and the others take care of that Heartless! Cloud and I will handle Kadaj!" Bobby told him as he dashed off to help Cloud.

"You heard the man! Let's do it!" Aladdin exclaimed.

The gang soon worked together in fighting the Heartless. Spliting into different groups, they each fought the Demon of the Sky hard until it was defeated. They then noticed Cloud and Bobby fighting Kadaj.

"You can do this Bobby." Aqua said to herself.

"Don't give up Cloud." Tifa also said to herself.

Back at the battle against Loz and Yazoo, Steve, Sere, Reno, and Rude were fighting their hardest against them. During the fight, a Heartless appeared and pounced at Reno from behind.

"Reno look out!" Sere shouted as she stood in front of him.

A quick flash of light shined on Sere's Edge of Ultima. It had transformed into a dark Keyblade called Nightfall. The keychain had the Heartless emblem while the rest of it had a similar look to Riku's Way to the Dawn and Vanitas's Soul Taker.

"Thank you Sere." Reno said.

"You're welcome."

The two continued to fight Yazoo and Loz until they were defeated. Once they were, they had faded away into darkness.

"Thanks for the help you two." Rude thanked Sere and Steve.

"Yeah. Thanks." Reno repeated as he looked deeply into Sere's eyes.

"I never knew what beautiful eyes you had." He said to her.

"Same here."

The two closed their eyes and kissed.

"Sere and Reno sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Steve teased.

"When should we plan the wedding?" Rude also teased.

"Haha very funny!" Sere said sarcastically.

"Let's go help the others!" Reno told them as they hurried to the gang's location.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Cloud were fighting their harddest against Kadaj.

"It's finally time." Kadaj said softly.

"What did you say?" Bobby asked.

"It's time for Mother to come back!" Kadaj repeated loudly.

"I don't think so!" Cloud shouted to Kadaj as he and Bobby charged at him.

When the their blades collied, a different man had taken Kadaj's place. He had long silver hair along with a long thin blade and was wearing black clothing. He raised his head to the two.

"Good to see you Cloud. Bobby." The man said.

His name is Sephiroth.

End of Chapter 33


	34. The One Winged Angel

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 34: The One Winged Angel

"It's Sephiroth!" Sora exclaimed as he saw the familiar villain he last encountered in Radiant Garden.

"Sephiorth, never thought we'd see him again." Barret said.

"So what's the deal with Sephiroth?" Sere asked.

The story of Sephiroth was told by all those who knew him.

"Whoa. Now THAT'S what I call crazy!" Steve said after he listened to Sephiroth's origin.

"As long as Bobby and Cloud can defeat him, then the world will be safe." Tifa said.

However, the fight wasn't going so good. Sephiroth was blocking Bobby and Cloud's attacks one by one. The two were having trouble keeping up with him, especially with Bobby as a Super Saiyan. They were badly bruised and was bearly able to fight Sephiroth.

"Is this all you got? How disappointing." He taunted to the two.

"Damn it! He's too strong for us!" Bobby exclaimed.

"We can't give up!" Cloud told him.

Bobby and Cloud charged again but was knocked back by Sephiorth's Masamune.

"You will never defeat me." Sephiroth said as he charged at them.

As Sephiroth was getting ready to deliver the final blow to Bobby and Cloud, all of a sudden they saw faint images of Zack and Aerith appear in front of them, but they were the only ones who could see them.

"Z-Zack?" Bobby said surprised.

"Aerith..." Cloud said softly.

"Hello Cloud. It's been awhile." She said smiling.

"You look beat up Bobby." Zack said teasing him.

"Yeah, hehe. Guess I do."

"Aerith, Zack. Sephiroth's too strong for us. How can we win?" Cloud asked them.

"Light." Aerith replied.

"And your strength." Zack added.

"Will it be enough?" Bobby asked.

"As long as you trust in yourselves and in the light, Sephiroth will be defeated." Aerith told them.

"Remember what you're fighting for." Zack reminded them as he and Aerith disappeared.

"Tell me Cloud and Bobby. Tell me what you cherish most and give me the pleasure of taking it away!" Sephiroth said as he continued charging at them.

"I pity you Sephiroth." Bobby said to him.

"You don't get it at all. There's not a thing I don't cherish!" Cloud shouted.

Cloud's Fusion Sword began to shine brightly. When the light disappeared, a Keyblade appeared in his hand. It was a combination of the Buster Sword and Blade Zack had once wielded, and the keychain had the symbol of SOLDIER. The name Pride of the Hero echoed in Cloud's head. With his new weapon, he blocked Sephiroth's attack.

"So, you have a Keyblade. What good will that do you?" Sephiroth said.

"It'll help me defeat you once and for all!"

Cloud then threw Sephiroth into the air with his Keyblade.

"Nice!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Cloud said to Bobby as the two charged at Sephiroth.

Meanwhile the others had noticed how the fight changed for the good.

"Cloud has a Keyblade now huh?" Reno said.

"It seems Cloud's desire to protect those that he cherishes helped him gain the Keyblade." Auron told the gang.

"Cloud does care about us." Cid pointed out.

"Just like we care about him." Tifa added with a smile.

"I wonder if I'll get any materia out of this?" Yuffie wondered, holding materia in her hands.

"As long as we split it 50/50." Steve said with a sly look on his face.

"Sorry no deal." She replied to Steve as he hanged his head in defeat.

"You can do it Bobby and Cloud!" Sora cheered them on.

"Don't give up you two!" Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin shouted.

"We believe in you!" The rest shouted to them.

"IT'S OVER SEPHIROTH!" Bobby and Cloud yelled to him.

Together, they landed multiple slashes one by one on him, the Double Omnislash V7 it was called. With these mighty slashes, Sephiroth was finally defeated.

"Now, stay in our memories Sephiroth." Cloud told him.

"I...will NEVER be a memory." Sephiroth said as he faded away and Kadaj returned in his place.

"Mother, I'm sorry." Kadaj said softly as he fell to the ground and disappeared into darkness.

"It's finally over." Cloud sighed in relief.

"I know." Bobby said as he reverted from Super Saiyan.

The two walked back to the rest of the gang with their arms over each other's shoulders and smiles on their faces.

"Way to go guys you did it!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It truly was a great battle." Gabranth said.

"A battle that's finally over." Vincet added.

Once the battle was truly over and the childern were back with their parents, they went back to Zack's grave to see him one more time before they left.

"Thank you for helping us Zack. Because of what you and Aerith said, I was chosen by the Keyblade and it helped me win." Cloud said to his friend.

"You ready to go Cloud?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Is it okay if Reno comes too?" Sere asked.

"Why?" Sora asked back.

"I feel safe with Reno by my side." She said.

"She and Reno are in love." Steve teasingly said.

A vein appeared on Sere's head and punched Steve's face. The gang laughed.

"Why is my pain everyone's humor?" Steve wondered as he rubbed his face.

The Buster Sword began to glow.

"What going on?" Cait Sith asked.

"It must be revealing the Keyhole." Red XIII realized.

"And it's our job to seal it." Mickey said.

The Keybearers summoned their Keyblades and sealed the Keyhole, protecting Cloud's home from the darkness. Once this was done, Cloud and Reno joined them as they were beamed up into the gummi ship and said their goodbyes to Tifa and the others.

"So, what's the next stop?" Ansem asked, sitting in the cockpit.

"Where ever there's a world that needs help battling the darkness." Aqua said.

"So let's head to the next new world!" Tylor and Tim exclaimed happily.

"Sounds like fun." Reno said.

The gummi ship left Planet of the Lifestream's surface and blasted off to the next world in need.

End of Chapter 34


	35. Keyblades and Pixie Dust

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 35: Keyblades and Pixie Dust

"Neverland got bigger since we were last here." Sora said as the gang arrived in the now larger Neverland.

"Looks like it hasn't changed a bit." Ven said looking around.

"Ah the good times we had." Bobby said remembering the adventures he had here.

"I wonder how Peter Pan is doing?" Aqua asked.

The gang then heard what sounded like a rooster's crow.

"What's going on?" Reno asked.

"It's Peter Pan!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed as they saw the boy in green fly down towards them.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy. It's been too long." He greeted our heroes.

"Hey Peter!" They replied back.

Peter then looked at Bobby, Ven, and Aqua.

"Took you guys long enough to come back." Peter said teasing them.

Peter got introduced to the newcomers to Neverland, and Bobby showed him that the gang could fly without pixie dust.

"But that doesn't mean we'll stop believing." Bobby told him.

"No matter because there's someone else who'll need to use pixie dust to fly." Peter said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Jane."

"Who's Jane?" Cloud asked.

"Jane is Wendy's daughter. Apparently Hook kidnapped her from London, mistaking her for Wendy." Peter told them.

"Really.." Sora said.

"So where is Jane?" Kairi asked.

"She's with the Lost Boys. I'll show you guys where." Peter replied.

Peter led the gang to his hideout, where they met Slightly, Cubby, Tootles, Nibs, and the Twins.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" Nibs said.

"Where have you three been all this time?" Slightly asked Bobby, Aqua, and Ven.

"Some things happened and well let's just say, it wasn't pretty." Ven replied.

"Hey Cubby, do you know where Jane is?" Roxas asked.

"Not sure. Last I remember, she went to find the treasure chest we stole from Hook." Cubby replied.

"Hook? You guys STILL messing with him?" Bobby said.

"Hook's always fun to mess with! But lately there's been Heartless and those blue creatures appearing here." Peter Pan said.

"The Unversed?" Gabranth said.

"Right, those guys."

"Good thing we're here then." Auron reminded the gang.

"I think we should look for her. Sora, Aqua, and I will go." Riku said to Peter.

"That's fine. Take Tinker Bell with you." Peter said as Tinker Bell quickly flew towards Sora and gave him a hug.

"Hehe, it's nice to see you again too Tink." Sora laughed as the pixie hugged him.

"Let us go." Aqua said to Sora and Riku.

The three left the tree and went to find Jane. Meanwhile in another part of Neverland, a girl in a purple nightgown with short red hair was walking slowly through the woods worried.

"Should I listen to him? But Peter saved me from him. What should I do?" Jane worriedly asked.

"Should do what?" Sora asked her as he, Riku, and Aqua approached her.

"Who are you?" Jane asked.

"We're friends of Peter Pan." Aqua told her.

"I see. I'm Jane."

"I'm Riku. This is Sora and Aqua." Riku introduced him and the others.

"It's nice to meet you all." Jane said softly.

"Is there something wrong?" Aqua asked.

"Well, you see..."

"Hook will take you back to London if you find his treasure and he won't harm Peter?" Sora said after he listened to Jane's story.

"Yeah, and Hook gave me this whistle once I found it." She replied holding a gold whistle in her hands.

"I'm worried."

"About what Riku?" Aqua asked.

"It might be a trap."

"How so?" Jane asked.

"I know Hook. He's a pirate, and pirates aren't the kind of people to trust."

"If you say so then Riku. I'll get rid of this later." Jane said as she, Sora, Riku, and Aqua headed back to Peter's hideout.

As they made their way, Heartless appeared in front of them.

"What are they?" Jane asked.

"Heartless. Stay close to us and we'll get you there safely." Sora said as they fought off the Heartless.

They fought off the Heartless and safely made it back to the tree. When they arrived, they asked the Lost Boys if they wanted to go on a treasure hunt for the chest Jane was looking for.

"Sounds like fun!" Steve said happily.

"We'll join too!" Sere added as she and Reno were getting up.

Soon the whole gang joined in the search. They looked all over the island for the chest. Soon Jane, Tylor and Tim managed to find it.

"WE FOUND IT!" They shouted.

"Way to go you guys!" Peter Pan said. "You guys make good Lost Boys and Lost Girl!"

"Thanks!"

They opened up the chest and found loads of gold in it. Steve was drooling over what he saw.

"So much gold." Steve said drooling over the treasure.

"Uh oh. I think we lost him." Tylor announced to the gang as he tried to get Steve back to reality.

"Three cheers for the first Lost Girl!" The Lost Boys shouted.

Soon everyone cheered for Jane. Feeling happy about it, she pulled out the whistle Hook gave her and threw it away. But little did she know, Tootles found the whistle and blew it.

"TOOTLES NO!" Sora, Riku, Aqua, and Jane shouted.

Out of nowhere, Hook's crew appeared and surrounded them all.

"Well done Jane." Hook said as he appeared in front of our heroes.

"HOOK!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

"Wah! YOU three again? YOU three too?" Hook exclaimed as he saw them and Bobby, Aqua, and Ven.

"What do you mean 'Well done Jane'?" Peter asked Hook.

"Simple Pan: If she'd find my treasure for me, I'll take her back to London." Hook replied as he laughed sinisterly.

"How could you? And you still don't believe in fairies too?" Peter said disappointed.

"Take them all away!" Hook ordered his men.

Jane only stood there as she watched all her friends get taken away by Hook and his crew.

"Why?" Cloud asked softly.

"What have I done?" Jane softly said as they disappeared.

Jane then remembered what Peter said and raced back to Peter's home where she found a faint light glow in Tinker Bell's room. Jane hurried to her.

"Don't go out Tinker Bell I need you!"

Unfortunatly, her light went out. Seeing this, Jane cried, wanting her to stay alive.

"I do believe. I do believe." She repeated, still crying.

Jane then saw a light shined brightly where Tink was and she was revived. Tink gave her a big 'Thank you' hug.

"I'm so sorry Tinker Bell. Now let's go save Peter and the others!"

Together, Jane and Tinker Bell hurried off to the Jolly Roger to save the heroes.

End of Chapter 35


	36. Battle on the Jolly Roger

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 36: Battle on the Jolly Roger

Our heroes, tied up on Captain Hook's ship the Jolly Roger, were watching as Peter Pan was tied up to an anchor and was prepared to walk the plank.

"Any last words Peter Pan?" Hook asked him.

He was only silent.

"Let us go Hook! It's Peter you want not us!" Riku yelled at Hook.

"Silence you traitor you!" Hook yelled at Riku, pointing his sword at him.

"You gonna make me?" He replied back with a sly smile.

"Just for that, you go after Pan!"

"Um Hook, about your offer to join your crew, it sounds nice right now." Steve said.

"SHUT IT!" The others told him.

"What do you plan on doing with us Hook?" Sora asked.

"This: Once I let Malificent know I have the Keyblade Wielders, she'll finish you off for good!" Hook laughed.

"Great, the old hag wants us dead." Aladdin sighed.

Hook then turned his attention back to Peter Pan.

"Well then, what are you waiting for Pan? Jump!"

"Not so fast Hook!" Jane called out as she along with Tinker Bell flew to the rescue.

"I'd knew you'd come and save us!" Bobby said happily.

Jane, holding Peter's dagger he left behind, freed him and gave back the dagger to him. Peter then freed the rest.

"Nice!" Sere said.

"Now, let's do this." Cloud said as he summoned Pride of the Hero.

"This is going to be too easy." Auron added wielding Battlefields of War.

The gang had split up: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Bobby, Aqua, Ventus, Peter Pan, Jane, Donald, and Goofy went after Hook while the others and the Lost Boys fought off Hook's crew.

"Time to make a splash again Codfish!" Peter said to Hook.

"Not this time Pan! Heartless, come out!" Hook replied as he summoned the Heartless.

"We've got the Heartless!" Kairi said as she, Donald, and Goofy fought the Heartless.

"Got it!" Bobby replied.

The battle between Hook was going easy. The crew was defeated and was forced into fleeing in a rowboat, and the Heartless were wiped out, so Hook was left to take care of.

"It's over Hook! Surrender!" Gabranth told him.

"There's nothing you can do now." Jane said holding Hook's sword in her hands.

Hook was cowering and on his knees with the sword close to his throat.

"O-okay. You win Pan." Hook said, still cowering.

"Looks like WE win." Ven victoriously said.

"Guess so." Sora added.

But what they didn't notice was Hook grabbing Jane, holding her hostage and holding his sword back in his hand near her neck.

"Give up or she dies!" Hook threatened them.

This made Peter really mad.

"You coward! Using a little girl for a shield. Is this how far you'll go?" Peter shouted at him.

The dagger he held back to glow. The dagger had transformed into the Keyblade Pixie Charm. When Hook saw this, he immediately let Jane go and held his sword tightly in his hands.

"Now you're going to pay!" Aqua exclaimed.

With Peter's new weapon, the gang managed to defeat Hook and sent him and crew packing. The gang soon cheered for their win over Hook. They then told Peter Pan what he had to do now that he had a Keyblade.

"I understand I guess. Slightly, you and Cubby are in charge while I'm gone!" Peter Pan said.

"Understood!" Slighty and Cubby both said.

"Peter, I'm sorry for what happened." Jane apologized to him.

"No worries. It's all in the past now." He replied with a smile. "Now let's get you back to London!"

Soon Peter and our heroes took Jane back home to London. She was happy to be home to her mother and brother. The now grown Wendy noticed her old friends by her window and walked over to it.

"Hello Peter." She said to him.

Peter felt weird being around Wendy now that she grew up.

"Peter, I still believe." She said with a smile.

This made him happy.

"I'm glad to hear it. Jane's had a lot of fun in Neverland right Sora?"

"Right!"

"Take care Wendy." Bobby said to her as they left the house and watched as Jane's father returned from the war and gave his family a big hug.

The gang then noticed Big Ben glowing brightly and flew towards it. They knew that it was revealing the Keyhole and so they sealed it.

"So where to now?" Peter Pan asked.

"Where ever there are worlds in trouble." Tylor told him.

"So let's get going." Mickey added.

The gummi ship beamed them up and the gang showed Peter around the ship.

"It's a nice ship isn't it?" Ansem said to Peter.

"It's better than Hook's ship I'll give you that."

"You ready to go guys?" Roxas asked everyone.

"Less talking, more flying!" Lea replied.

"You heard the man. Hit it Bobby!" Xion said to him.

"Roger that!"

Bobby ignited the ship's engines and it left Neverland's surface and off to the next world.

Meanwhile back in the Sancutary of Souls, a great war was being fought between the Soul Reapers and the Unversed. Thousands and thousands of Unversed appeared all over the Seritei and caused the sky to turn dark. But that wasn't all: Ichigo and Aiko was fighting Rukia.

"Rukia you have to snap out of it! He's only using you!" Ichigo shouted to his friend.

"I don't think it's working Ichigo." Aiko said sadly.

Rukia was in white clothing wielding a large scythe and her face was dark and lifeless, looking almost like a Hollow.

"Any moment now and she'll fall completely to the Darkness."

"Show yourself!" Aiko demanded the voice.

A dark portal appeared next to Hollow Rukia and the Sora look alike walked came out of it.

"You'll pay for what you've done to her Vanitas!" Ichigo yelled at he charged at him.

Vanitas blocked his attack with his Keyblade.

"Come then Ichigo Kurosaki. It's time for you to die." He laughed evilly.

End of Chapter 36


	37. Saving Rukia Kuchiki

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 37: Saving Rukia Kuchiki

With Peter Pan in their group, the gang were relaxing in the gummi ship and talking.

"So, as long as I have the Keyblade, it's fine if I visit other worlds?" Peter asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Sora replied.

"Hey Sora! Guys!" Chip said via the gummi ship's com screen.

"Something wrong Chip?" Mickey asked.

"There's darkness covering Sanctuary of Souls! You got to see what's up right away!" Dale exclaimed.

"Ichigo!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Ansem, full speed to Sanctuary of Souls!" Aqua told him.

"Understood." He said as the gummi ship hyperdrived to Sanctuary of Souls.

"Good luck and be careful." Ansem said to our heroes before they got off the ship.

"Thanks and we will." Xion replied.

When the gang arrived on the world's surface, the sky was black and Unversed were everywhere.

"Unversed. Why are they here?" Ven asked.

"I might have a feeling why they're here." Aqua said.

"Aqua is that you?" Kiskue called out to her.

"It's me! I'm with Sora and the others!"

Kiskue appeared near them in his captain's uniform.

"What's going on Kiskue? Why are there so many Unversed here?" Sora asked him.

"I can answer that Sora." Toshiro said as he and the others appeared.

"Toshiro. What's the situation?" Bobby said as he put his captain's uniform back on.

"A man by the name Vanitas appeared with the Unversed and managed to take control of Rukia, so Ichigo and Aiko are fighting to free her." Ikkaku told them.

"Vanitas. That bastard!" Bobby shouted.

"Who's Vanitas?" Aladdin asked.

"He's the pure darkness from my heart created by Xehanort when I was his apprentace." Ven said.

"What's more is he looks just like Sora." Riku added.

"We know. We were shocked to see his face when we did." Uryu said.

"I'm worried if Ichigo will be able to save Rukia." Orihime sadly said.

Bobby then came we with a plan.

"Aqua, Ven, and I will help Ichigo. Sora, you and rest help out the Soul Reapers get rid of the Unversed."

"Got it!" Everyone said.

"Let's move out!"

Bobby, Ven, and Aqua hurried off to help Ichigo and Sora and the rest aided the Soul Reapers in exterminating the Unversed. Bobby, Ven, and Aqua arrived and were shocked to see what became of Rukia.

"Bobby, guys. I'm so glad you're back!" Aiko said.

"So, the fools have arrived?" Vanitas said as he was fighting Vizord Ichigo.

"Shut up." Bobby replied as he drew Masamune and his Keyblade. "BANKAI! Misa Masamune."

Bobby's zanpakuto then split in two and became Senbonzakura and Zabimaru, then put on his Hollow mask.

"What have you done to Rukia?" Ven yelled at Vanitas.

"When I saw what an interesting fighter she was, I thought it would be wonderful if she fought for me and Xehanort." He said, laughing maliciously.

"You'll pay for this!" Aqua yelled as she, Ven, and Vizord Bobby charged into the battle.

"Nice to know you guys came back. Where's the others?" Ichigo asked Aqua.

"They're fighting off the Unversed with the others." She told him.

"It doesn't matter, for soon this world will fall into darkness, with Rukia as my slave!" Vanitas laughed evilly.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo roared as he launched a Black Getsuga Tenshio at Vanitas, but Hollow Rukia slashed it with her scythe.

"Rukia you've got to fight Vanitas' control!" Bobby called out to her.

"You can't let him do this to you! I won't let him!" Aiko shouted as a bright light came from her zanpakuto.

The light disappeared and her Gladius transformed. It retained it's original shape but had teeth similar to Aqua's Bright Crest and her keychain had a Hell Butterfly. Eternity echoed in her head.

"A Keyblade..." Ichigo said as he was awed by Aiko's new weapon.

"So another one? Hmph." Vanitas scolded.

Vanitas then launched a dark orb from his Keyblade and hit Ichigo, knocking him back and out cold.

"Ichigo! Vanitas you bastard!" Bobby yelled as he charged at Vanitas with Masamune and Power Savior in hand.

Vanitas laughed as he blocked Bobby's strikes.

"Give up fool!" Vanitas said as he knocked Bobby back, breaking his Hollow mask.

"Damn! Looks like I have no choice. HA!"

Bobby transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged again at Hollow Rukia and Vanitas, with Ven, Aiko, and Aqua at his side. The four fought together, but were no match for the two beings of darkness.

"I can't let this go on anymore! We need Rukia back NOW!"

Bobby charged at Rukia with his zanpakuto in his hand and pierced her through the stomach.

"Tell me. Who are you?" Bobby said the words Rukia had said to Ichigo when they met.

"Ru-Rukia Kuchiki." She said faintly as she reverted back to her normal self.

"Rukia! You're okay!" Aiko happily said, dispite the fact she was wounded.

"Hey Rukia, you okay?" Ven asked her.

"I'm fine now. Thank you all." She thanked the gang.

Rukia then noticed the downed Ichigo.

"Ichigo no! Vanitas, you'll regret doing that!" She shouted as she charged at him, but was knocked back.

"You annoying flies. I'm going to end this now!"

Vanitas charged up a mighty orb of darkness from his Keyblade and fired it at them. Bobby stood in front of the three and was ready to defend them.

"Just try it! I'll knock it right ba-."

Bobby and the others were shocked to see how large the orb was.

"I-it's too much. I can't stop it. But that doesn't mean I can't try!"

"FAREWELL FOOLS!" Vantias laughed evilly as he fired the dark orb.

The closer the orb came to them, the more Bobby was ready to stop it. All of a sudden the dark orb was destroyed.

"What?" Vanitas exclaimed.

The smoke cleared and Ichigo, with his clothes in rags, appeared.

"Ichigo! You're alive!" Rukia rejoiced.

"Glad to know you're alright." He said to her.

"Hey guys!" Sora called out to them as he led the rest of the gang to Ichigo's location.

"Sora! Guys!" He called back.

"Rukia, you're alright!" Renji said.

"Stay back guys! I'll finish him!" Ichigo told them.

"We want to help!" Momo said.

"No Momo. Let Ichigo fight this battle." Auron told her.

"Let him do what his heart commands him to." Gabranth added.

"They're right Momo." Renji said.

"Alright then."

_Good luck Ichigo, you can do it._ Momo thought to herself.

Ichigo and Vanitas clashed swords. The two fought with all their might, but Vanitas proved to be the stronger one.

"Hmph. Is this all the mighty Ichigo Kurosaki can do? Just give in to the darkness. You, all your friends, and this world shall soon fall!" Vanitas demanded as he laughed again.

"Shut up." Ichigo said softly.

"Come again?"

"SHUT UP! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, RUKIA, AND MY FRIENDS!"

Ichigo's mighty words was echoed while Zangetsu shined brightly. The light cleared and like Eternity, his zanpakuto retained it's normal form with new features. The teeth was shaped in the symbol for Squad 5 while the keychain held Ichigo's Hollow mask. Zantestuken was the new name of Ichigo's weapon.

"Well well, looks like I've got a Keyblade now Vanitas." Ichigo smirked.

"It doesn't matter! You will still die!"

Vanitas charged at Ichigo, but was knocked right back.

"Were you trying to hit me?" Ichigo taunted Vantias.

"You'll regret saying that Kurosaki!" He yelled as he charged again, but Ichigo was ready.

"GETSUGA TENSHIO!"

Ichigo launched another Getsuga Tenshio at Vanitas and successfully hit him. Not only that, thanks to Zangetsu turning into Zantestuken, the attack was more powerful than it was before. Vanitas had been beaten. He then summoned a dark portal behind him.

"You've think you won? You only got lucky. Farewell!" Vanitas said as he disappeared into the portal.

Once Vanitas was gone, the sky turned back to normal and everyone was now safe. The next day, they were in the meeting hall with Yammamoto.

"For your astounding bravery and for saving Rukia Kuchiki and the Soul Society from Vanitas and the darkness Ichigo Kurosaki and Aiko Tsukune, we are forever grateful." Yammamoto announced as he and the Soul Reapers bowed to the two.

"Thanks Yamamoto." Ichigo said.

"Thank you Head Captain." Aiko also said.

"I've got to say Ichigo, you've fought great against him." Grimmjow said.

"You were amazing in that fight!" Nel exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess I was." Ichigo said modestly.

"Quit kidding yourself." Renji teased Ichigo.

"Shut up!"

The others sighed while Ichigo and Renji were arguing until Rukia hit them with the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"You two always act like you're five years old." Rukia sighed.

"Haha, very funny." Ichigo and Renji sarcastically said.

Later that day, Ichigo and Aiko were ready to join our heroes in their quest to stop the Keyblade War.

"You sure you're ready for this Ichigo?" Toshio asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have the Keyblade now if I wasn't." He said holding Zantetsuken in his hand.

"Same here." Aiko said.

"I'm going to miss you Ichigo. Be careful okay?" Orihime said crying a little.

Ichigo then hugged Orihime and said,

"I promise."

Orihime smilied as she hugged him back.

"You be careful too Aiko." Momo told her.

"I will!" She happily replied as the two hugged each other.

"Momo, you're in charge for now okay?" Bobby told her.

"Understood."

"Looks like things will be quiet again now." Chad said.

"Looks like it. Well I'm off to my shop, later!" Kiskue said as he went back to Karakura Town.

The gummi ship appeared and beamed our heroes up. They all said their goodbyes and left Sanctuary of Souls.

"So, what do you think of the gummi ship?" Cloud asked.

"Wow. It's amazing." Ichigo said in awe.

"I love it!" Aiko shouted happily.

"Glad you do." Reno said.

"So you guys ready to hit the road again?" Steve asked.

"Road? Don't you mean space?" Tylor teased.

"Whatever!"

The gang laughed and with Sere taking control of the ship, they blasted off to the next world with Ichigo and Aiko in their group, but what dangers will they face next?

End of Chapter 37


	38. Keyblades and the Shadow Man

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 38: Keyblades and the Shadow Man

When our heroes arrived in the new world, they found themselves in a bayou in the night and they had been shrunk into mini size.

"Why are we so small?" Steve asked.

"Based on certain worlds we visit, we adjusted to world to fit in." Sora told him.

"Makes sense." Bobby said.

The gang then smelled something wonderful.

"Mmmm. What's that wonderful smell." Aiko happily said as she smelled the scent.

"Hmm. Smells like gumbo." Tim said.

"It does. I remember I used to eat gumbo a lot when I was younger." Sere said.

"Let's go see where it's coming from." Peter told the gang as they went to find the source of the scent.

When they found where the scent was, they found two frogs, a male and a female, a firefly, and a alligator eating gumbo that was cooked from a hollow pumpkin. The four noticed our heroes approaching them.

"Hoo wee! Looks like we've got some company!" The firefly said with a cajin accent.

"Who are you guys?" The alligator asked.

"I'm Sora and these guys are my friends."

Sora introduced his friends to them.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tiana and this is Ray and Louis, and Prince Naveen."

"Prince?" Aladdin asked, confused.

"I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia. Well I was until the Shadow Man turned me into a frog!"

"The Shadow Man uses voodoo magic," Tiana told them, "When I kissed Naveen and when he thought I was a princess, I got turned into a frog too."

"So Ray and I are going to Madam Odie to find a way to turn them back to humans." Louis said as he finished his gumbo. "Man that's good!"

"You guys want some?" Tiana asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

The gang sat down and ate Tiana's gumbo.

"Wow! That gumbo was delicious!" Ven exclaimed.

"Thank you. I used to cook with my daddy when I was a little girl." Tiana replied sadly. "My father died in the war and this is all that reminds me of him."

"Mine died too." Bobby said sadly. "Well anyway, we should get going to Madame Odie's."

Just then Naveen strangely was pulled away from the gang.

"Help!" He called out to them.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"It's the Heartless! They're dragging him away!" Riku told them.

"Let's go!" Aqua exclaimed as everyone hurried to rescue Naveen.

"Hold on, we're coming!" Ray said to Naveen.

All of a sudden, the Heartless were destroyed by a mysterious light. The gang saw an eerie figure in the fog.

"Wh-what is that?" Steve said scared.

Turns out the figure was an old blind lady holding a walking stick that a bit of fire on it.

"Hehe. Not bad for a 197-year old blind lady!" She chuckled. "Now which one of you messed with the Shadow Man?"

Everyone then pointed at Naveen, who only laughed nervously. They followed Odie to her home, which was a boat stuck in a tree. Madame Odie had them surround her gumbo pot, which showed them what Tiana and Naveen had to do to be human again.

"All I have to do is kiss Charlotte La Bouf and Tiana and I will become human?" Naveen asked.

"Yes child. That's all you got to do before midnight at Mardi Grais."

"Midnight? Well we've got no time to lose!" Tiana said.

"Stick close to us so we can take care of the Heartless that'll get in our way." Gabranth said.

"No problem mes amis!" Ray said. "Allons-y!"

And so the gang sailed off to New Orleans. Heartless kept getting in their way but were no problem for the Keybearers. The gang soon found themselves in the Crescent City all a glow because of Mardi Grais.

"Wow. The city looks so beautiful lit up." Xion said.

"It does look pretty cool." Lea added.

Just then Naveen was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Naveen go?" Roxas said.

"He's probably off trying to find Lottie." Tiana said.

But what they didn't know was that a Heartless had Naveen restrainted by his shadow and taken away.

"Let's search the city for Charlotte." Auron told the gang as they went to find her.

Meanwhile in a dark room inside New Orleans, a man wearing a black hat and holding a cane was with a large man talking to Malificent.

"I'm getting impatient Facilier! Where is Naveen?" She shouted.

"Now now Malificent, he'll be here soon I'm sure of it." Facilier told her.

"Sir, are you sure they'll bring him back here?" The large man Lawrence worriedly said.

"Once he does come here and once Lawrence marries Big Daddy's daughter and once you take over New Orleans, you give me the heart of everyone here understand?" Malificent told Facilier as she disappeared.

The Heartless then returned holding Naveen in their hands.

"Let me go! Lawrence, what are you doing?" He said confused.

"Just hold still Your Excellency." Lawrence said evilly.

"Oh you'll get those Heartless Malificent, you can be sure of that." Facilier laughed evilly while Naveen's blood was taken by Facilier's talismen.

In Downtown New Orleans, a big parade was going on and everyone was in the streets partying. Sora and the gang was searching for Naveen and Charlotte, while Louis was jamming with the jazz band, thinking Louis was a guy in a gator suit.

"Where are they?" Tylor asked.

Tiana looked around and then saw two people atop a giant cake, and the two were her friend Charlotte and what looked like to be Naveen. When she saw they were getting married, she got upset and left.

"What just a minute now. If Naveen kissed Charlotte, then Tiana would be human too." Ray said confused.

"Ray come on! We got to after her!" Reno told the firefly.

Only didn't follow them but go straight towards the two. Meanwhile the city graveyard, the gang found Tiana crying near a tombstone.

"Tiana, there's something wrong with what happened back there!" Sora told her.

"Yes there is. Naveen completely ignored about me and decided to go ahead and marry her." Tiana said still crying.

"No, remember what Madme Odie said about the way you and him could become human?" Ven said.

"If Charlotte was to kiss Naveen, YOU would be human too. That wasn't Naveen with Charlotte." Aqua added.

"You're right! We've got to go back there!" Tiana told them.

Just then Ray quickly flew towards them holding Facilier's talismen.

"Mon chere! This is Shadow Man's doing!" Ray panted.

"What do you mean?" Sere said.

"This done have Naveen's blood in it!" Ray told her as he gave it to Tiana.

"Which means whoever wears that talismen with Naveen's blood in it, they could become Prince Naveen himself." Facilier said evilly as he approached them with the Heartless at his side.

"So you're the Shadow Man!" Bobby exclaimed as he and the others summoned their weapons.

Facilier chuckled sinisterly and then said to them,

"So, I get to meet the Wielders of the Keyblade. Malificent warned me about you and gave me the Heartless to control."

"What of it?" Cloud said.

"Once I take you out, Big Daddy will be next and New Orleans will be mine!" He shouted as the Heartless pounced the gang.

"Don't make me light my butt!" Ray exclaimed as he, using his butt, took out the Heartless.

"Is that all the shadows got? I could take you all with one hand tied behind-"

Ray was cut off as Facilier swiped him asided then stepped on him and laughed maliciously.

"You monster!" Tiana yelled as she threw the talismen on the ground, breaking in pieces.

"NO! NO!" He cried as he tried to pick up the shards of the talismen.

Then the shadows appeared around him and began to pull him into the ground.

"Please give me more time please!" Facilier lastly said as he was pulled all the way into the ground and a tombstone with his face and name appeared in his place.

The gang shivered at the sight off it. Then Louis came up to them with Naveen.

"We've been looking all over you-"

He saw that they surrounded the fallen Ray.

"Ray no." Naveen said sadly.

"Naveen, why are you still-"

"It was too late. I've decided to stay like this. With Tiana." He replied.

Tiana gasped.

"But Naveen."

"I've decided what's more important and that's you." He said as he held Tiana's froggy hands.

"That's good to hear. I like that and Evangeline likes that too." He happily said as he finally passed away.

Our heroes mourned over the fallen hero. They returned to the bayou and with the help of Ray's family, he was buried at sea. As they cried, Tiana noticed a bright light in the sky. Everyone else did what she did. A star appeared right next to another star, which were Ray and Evangeline. The gang cheered knowing Ray was with his loved one. Later on the next day, Tiana and Naveen got married in the bayou. When they kissed, a bright light surround them and they were human again. Madme Odie then made Sora and the others normal sized to match the newlyweds.

"It seems when you married me, it made you a princess once I kissed you." Naveen said happily.

"Yes sir and now you're going to kiss her again." Tiana said as they did.

Once Tiana and Naveen bought the abandoned sugar mill Tiana wanted her and her father's dream restaurant would be, the rest of the gang helped fix it up and soon 'Tiana's Palace' was open for business with Louis as lead jazz trumpet of the band. The night was success and everyone left while the others were out on the balcony talking.

"Thank you so much Sora." Tiana thanked.

"We did what we had to do." He replied smiling.

"I want to give you this." Naveen said as he gave Sora a medal. "In Maldonia we give this to the bravest of men who've shown their worthiness."

"Thanks!" Sora said.

Sora's Kingdom Key appeared in his hands all of a sudden and began to glow along with the medal. Then a flash of light surrounded them and once it dispersed, Sora's Keyblade had evolved. It was a little bigger than before, and it looked somewhat the same but had the style of Bobby's keyblade. Kingdom Key was now Light Savior.

"Nice upgrade!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Wait look!" Peter Pan said as he noticed a piece of armor appear on Sora's left shoulder.

"Whoa! What is this for?"

"Press it and find out." Bobby told him.

Once Sora pressed it, a flash of light appeared and Sora was now wearing armor. The helmet was the same as Ven's, but the rest of his armor was like Terra's. The color of the armor was a mixture of Sora's clothing he now wore and what he wore a year eariler. Sora took off the helmet to view his new armor.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Ashitanza!" Tiana said in Maldonian.

"Wow." Naveen only said.

"You are now a Keyblade Master Sora." Aqua congradulated him.

"Really?"

"Way to go Sora!" Donald cheered.

"Hooray!" Goofy also cheered.

Soon everyone else joined in the cheering.

"Toss your Keyblade in the air real quick. There's more." Ven told him.

"Okay I will."

Sora then threw his Keyblade in the air and when it came back, it was a Keyblade Rider. His rider was a combination of Ven and Aqua's riders. Sora got on and tried it out.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it!" Bobby said to Sora.

Sora then came back down and pressed the button again and his armor disappeared as he was reverted back to his normal clothing.

"Now that was pretty cool!" Steve exclaimed.

"It certainly was!" Tylor and Tim added.

"Meh." Riku only said.

"Jealous Riku?" Sora teased him.

"Just a little." He replied as he gave his best friend a noggie.

Just then then stars of Ray and Evangeline began to glow and showed the Keyhole to New Orleans and the Keybearers sealed it.

"Now what?" Tiana wondered.

"We've got to go but we'll be back!" Sere told Tiana and Naveen as they got in the gummi ship.

"Goodbye!" Tiana and Naveen said as they watched their friends leave.

"Wait! I want to say goodbye too!" Louis said as he ran to try to say goodbye but was too late.

"I'm happy for Tiana and Naveen." Kairi said when they got back in the ship and traveled to the next world.

"Yeah, especially since she made her and her dad's dream come true." Bobby smiled.

Meanwhile inside an airship in another world, the familar Yuna, Rikku, and Paine from Radiant Garden (now human sized), were with their friends Buddy, Brother, and Shinra talking in the bridge.

"So now what do we do?" Buddy asked.

Yuna took a big breath and then said,

"We go after Shuyin and tell him what he should have heared from Lenne 1000 years ago."

End of Chapter 38


	39. Keyblades and Sphere Hunters

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 39: Keyblades and Sphere Hunters

Our heroes had arrived in the home of Auron, Spira. It seems they landed in Mushroom Rock Road by a cave that had empty 10 sphere slots on a door.

"What are these holes for?" Tylor asked.

"Place 10 spheres in there and the Den of Woe will open." Paine said as she, Yuna, and Rikku approached our heroes from behind.

"Hey it's Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Haven't seen you in awhile!" Rikku greeted them.

"Same here. Only you three were smaller." Sora said.

"It was the only way we could travel to different worlds." Yuna told them. "Bobby, how've you been?"

"Great. In fact, I have a surprise for you."

He moved over and revealed Auron to her. Yuna and Rikku were shocked to see their old friend again.

"Sir Auron? You're alive?" Yuna said.

"Indeed I am. Looks like you're doing good."

"I am. I'm a sphere hunter now."

"Sphere hunter?" Steve asked.

"They hunt spheres hidden throughout Spira." Bobby told them. "It's really fun!"

"So how about it Sora? You and your friends want to join the Gullwings?" Rikku asked.

"Sure!" They replied.

Paine then pulled out 10 spheres from her pocket and placed them in the slots and the door opened. The gang followed her inside and Sora introduced the rest of his friends to the Gullwings and got the whole story of their journey and why they're in the Den of Woe.

"Once I find out what happened here two years ago, I'll be at peace." Paine said as they walked through the pyriflied filled cave.

"Garwsh. Sorry." Goofy said.

"Don't worry about it." Paine replied with a smile.

"I don't like it here. Something about this place scares me." Kairi said worried.

"Don't worry Kairi. I, Sora the Keyblade Master, will protect you!" Sora said modestly.

"Houston, we've lost Sora." Riku teased.

"Haha." Sora mocked.

"Hold it guys." Auron said as they stopped.

"What's up?" Aladdin asked.

"I feel something's here." Ichigo said.

"Same here." Peter Pan added.

They then saw a bunch of pyriflies shaped into the form of a man, one Yuna and Bobby knew real well.

"Shuyin!" They exclaimed.

"Who's Shuyin?" Sere asked.

"The one who's going to make Spira pay for what they did to me and Lenne!" He exclaimed.

"Destroying Spira won't bring back Lenne!" Bobby exclaimed as he summoned his Keyblade.

Shuyin only laughed.

"What's so funny Shuyin?" Ven asked.

"The power he uses."

"What's he talking about?" Aqua wondered.

Only Sere knew what he ment as he pushed Bobby out of the way as the pyriflies flew into her. She stood still and said nothing.

"Sere?" Xion called her name.

She said nothing. Then a black wing appeared on her body. Sere turned around with the Nightfall Keyblade in her hand.

"The Keyblade. A weapon that can be used for indestructable power."

When Sere spoke, Shuyin's voice said the same words she said.

"It certainly does." Vanitas said as he appeared from a dark portal.

Ichigo clenched Zantestuken tightly in his hand, remembering what Vanitas did to Rukia.

"So this is Vanitas." Paine said.

Vanitas and Sere-Shuyin only laughed.

"The time has come for Spira to pay!" Sere-Shuyin exclaimed.

"Farewell." Vanitas said as they disappeared.

"Get back here!" Bobby shouted. "DAMN IT!"

Bobby punched the ground hard.

"He was after me! Shuyin will pay for that!"

"We will Bobby, just please calm down okay?" Yuna reassuring him.

Bobby sighed and got up and the gang left the cave and were on the Celsius a few hours later.

"So Shuyin's got control of Baralai AND Sere?" Buddy said.

"Yes and we're going after him in the Farplane." Paine replied.

"Gullwings! Which hole are we going through?" Brother asked.

"There's the Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Calm Lands Cave, and Bevelle holes." Shinra reminded.

"We go through were Vegnagun escaped from: Bevelle." Bobby finally said.

"Bevelle huh? Sounds like a plan." Lea said.

"We go after Shuyin and Vanitas and rescue Sere!" Sora announced.

"We'll wish you the best of luck." Ansem said.

"Hold everything!" Leblanc said as she, Logos, and Ormi walked onto the bridge.

"Let me guess. You want to come to?" Rikku said.

"Only to save Noojie-Woojie!" Leblanc sighed happily.

"And the fact that Shuyin is planning on destroying Spira with that giant machina." Logos added.

"So which hole are we's going through?" Ormi asked.

The gang were dropped off in Bevelle where they went to the hole that was created by Vegnagun.

"This hole is HUGE!" Sora exclaimed.

"Which shows you that Vegnagun is huge too." Bobby told him while Sora gulped.

"Everyone ready?" Yuna asked.

"Ready!" They replied.

Everyone jumped in the hole and found themselves in the deepest reaches of the Farplane, where they encountered many Unversed that appeared before them including the old Aeons that Yuna once used on her pilgramige. Once they were defeated, the Fayth of Bahamut appeared before them. The fayth was only a little boy.

"We're sorry Yuna. We tried to stop Shuyin but we weren't able to. As we did, we somehow fell into the darkness. We're no better than fiends." Bahamut's Fayth said sadly.

"It's not your fault. You guys were only trying to stop him, but we'll take it from here." Bobby said.

"Be careful. He has a strong ally of darkness and has taken control of a young girl." The fayth said again.

"We know. We'll rescue Barali and Sere and save Spira from Shuyin." Yuna said.

"Good luck." The fayth said as he disappeared.

The gang then found themselves in a field of flowers with a dark portal near it. They walked near it.

"Vanitas and Shuyin are on the other side. We have to stop them." Mickey said.

"How Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Work together that's how." Reno told him.

"Let's go." Aiko said as they walked through the portal.

When they walked through, they found themselves face to face with the monster machina Vegnagun.

"Told you he's huge." Bobby told Sora.

"Who's that attacking it?" Roxas asked as he saw two men fighting Vegnagun.

"It's Nooj and Gippal!" Ormi said.

"And they need our help! Let's go!" Riku said as he led the gang towards Gippal and Nooj.

"Looks like the calvary's arrived." Gippal said as he and Nooj got introduced to Sora and the gang.

"Do you have a plan to beat Shuyin Yuna?" Nooj asked her.

"Love."

"Oh boy." Gippal said in Al Bhed.

"Love?" Steve said confused.

"Shuyin never got to hear what Lenne wanted to tell him a thousand years ago." Bobby said. "And Yuna's gonna tell him."

"How?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy asked.

Yuna pulled out a dress sphere and her outfit changed into blue.

"Shuyin, it's me Lenne." Yuna said to him.

Shuyin, in Baralai's body, walked down steps he made and as he continued walking towards them, he left Baralai's body.

"Lenne, it's been so long." He said, reaching his hand out to Yuna.

"Will this work?" Sora whispered.

"It will. Shh!" Bobby whispered back.

"Now we can be together again." Shuyin continued.

"There's something I ment to say to you 1000 years ago." Yuna said, while she looked like Lenne in Shuyin's eyes.

"And what's that?"

"I lov-"

Vanitas appeared before them with Sere at his side. She was lifeless and said nothing.

"Sere!" Bobby exclaimed.

"She can't hear you. She's under my control." He laughed. "Oh by the way Shuyin, that's not Lenne."

"What do you-"

Shuyin began to see what Vanitas ment and now saw Yuna instead of Lenne.

"You are not Lenne!" He exclaimed. "How dare you decieve me!"

"Here he comes!" Gabranth said as Shuyin charged with his sword.

Sora, Ven, and Steve went after Vanitas.

"Let her go Vantias!" Steve demanded.

"And why should I do that?" He coldly replied.

"We'll kick your ass if you don't!" Sora shouted.

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" Vanitas sarcastically said.

Sora, Ven, and Steve charged at Vantias while Sere stood there still with the lifeless look in her eyes. Soon the battle with Shuyin was over.

"Shuyin, destroying Spira is not what Lenne wants." Bobby told him.

"You don't know what she wants!" He cried.

"I'll tell you what I do want." Lenne said as she appeared infront of Yuna while she went back into her normal clothes.

"L-Lenne?" Shuyin said.

"Yes it's me." She replied as she walked over to him.

Lenne held Shuyin's hands.

"Let's go so we can be together forever." Lenne told him.

"I'd like that very much." Shuyin said as he and Lenne hugged.

"Thank you all." Lenne said to the gang.

"Forgive me for what I've done." Shuyin apologized to the gang, who nodded their head in acceptance

Lenne and Shuyin faded away, leaving pyriflies behind them. The gang then turned their attention to the fight with Vanitas. It seems Vanitas was the stronger one.

"Give up fools, you will NEVER beat me!" He laughed manically.

"Yes we will!" Ven said as he charged at Vanitas and defeated him with one attack.

Vanitas staggered again and summoned a portal of darkness behind him and called Sere by his side.

"You still can't kill me. I'll be back and we will be ready." He laughed as he and Sere disappeared.

"SERE!" Reno called out to her.

The portal closed. Reno was on the ground crying, knowing Sere had been taken over by the darkness.

"We will save her Reno." Cloud reassured him.

The gang then noticed Vegnagun start to crumble and fall apart. The threat of Vegnagun was destroyed and everyone left the Farplane and back into Spira. They were all on the deck of the Celisus talking.

"Sere's gone, but that doesn't mean we'll stand by and let Vantias get away with this." Ichigo said.

All of a sudden, someone walked onto the deck and approached our heroes. It was a man in what looked like to be a team uniform with shorts that looked like Bobby's.

"Tidus?" Yuna and Bobby exclaimed.

"Yo!" He replied happily.

Yuna ran over and gave him a hug.

"I missed you." She said.

"I did to."

Tidus hugged Yuna and kissed her.

"You two gonna get a room?" Bobby teased.

"Who asked you to watch Bobby?" Tidus replied.

He then was shocked to see his old mentor again.

"Auron?"

"Still haven't changed I see." He said as he walked over to Tidus and Yuna.

"Yeah. You've been with them?"

Auron nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of him Sora!" Tidus said.

"No problem!" He replied.

"How did you-"

"The fayth brought me back. It seems my stay in Spira here two years ago made me more than a Dream of the Fayth, it made me a guardian of a summoner."

"I'm glad you're back."

"That's right. I'm home." He said as he hugged Yuna again.

"Bobby, you still got my sword?" Tidus asked releasing from the hug.

"Right here."

Bobby gave Tidus back his Caladbolg.

"I missed using this thing."

Caladbolg then began to glow and float towards the sky. Seeing this, Bobby and the other Keybearers sealed the Keyhole that was shown.

"What now?" Rikku asked.

"We've got to go now. We'll come back and say hi." Kairi said.

"Don't be strangers now." Gippal told them.

"Take care Auron!" Sora said as he and the others got into the gummi ship and left Spira's surface.

"Take care!" The Celsius gang replied back.

Once the ship left Spira's surface, everyone was worried about what was going to happen to Sere.

"What do we do now?" Ven asked.

"Rescue Sere. That's what we do." Cloud told him.

"Vanitas crossed the line controlling her!" Reno shouted.

"We know Reno. He'll pay for it rest assure my friend." Ansem said.

"I hope Sere's alright." Sora said sadly.

"She is Sora, I'm sure of it." Aqua replied.

Meanwhile in a dark room, Sere was sitting in it chained up and was awake. Vanitas was by her.

"What exactly do you plan on using me for?" She asked him.

Vanitas laughed evilly.

"You'll find out soon." He said as he placed a headband on her forehead.

Once it was on, Sere's eyes went blank and she dropped her head down.

"Now my puppet tell me, what are you going to do?" Xehanort said as he appeared from the darkness.

"Destroy the Keyblade Masters." She said lifelessly.

"Perfect." Xehanort said as he and Vanitas laughed evilly.

End of Chapter 39


	40. Keyblades and Ninja

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 40: Keyblades and Ninjas

The next world our heroes arrived in was a village filled with shops and lots of people. When they arrived in this world, their clothing had changed into ninja uniforms with a headband with a leaf symbol on it.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village!" Bobby said as the gang walked through Konahana.

"I'm guessing you've been here before right?" Tylor asked.

"Yep. I'm a Chunin ninja. Ninjas are ranked from Genin to Chunin to Jonin, the smallest to biggest." Bobby added.

"Cool. So what rank are we?" Sora asked.

"Genin."

"No worries. We can get a higher rank soon right?" Roxas said.

Bobby nodded.

"Sounds good." Ven said.

Bobby then noticed how Aqua looked in her Leaf uniform. She had a blue skirt along with a light blue tanktop and her headband was on the top of her head.

"You look great Aqua." Bobby admired.

"You think so?" She replied blushing.

"Bobby and Aqua sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" exclaimed a young boy's voice.

"Grow up already!" yelled a girl's voice as she hit the boy's head.

"What a loser." said another boy's voice.

"Who's there?" Riku asked.

"Friends of Bobby." said a man's voice as they approached them.

The four that spoke were all Leaf ninja. One had a orange jumpsuit, had yellow spiky hair and wore his headband on his forehead. The second boy wore a blue shirt with grey pants, had black spiky hair and wore his headband the same way the other boy did. A girl in red had short pink hair. Lastly, the man had a mask covering his mouth, while his headband covered his left eye and had grey spiky hair and wore a uniform similar to Bobby's.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. These three are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hano, and Sasuke Uchiha. We are Squad 7 of the Hidden Leaf Village with Bobby as our Chunin squad member."

"So you two must be Ventus and Aqua. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said as she shook their hands.

"Hey." Sasuke said to the gang.

"So Bobby, where've you been all this time?" Naruto asked.

"Had stuff going on. Lots of stuff." He replied. "So Kakashi, how's Tsunade doing as the Hokage?"

"Fine, only she's bummed out about the work she's got to do." Kakashi replied chuckling.

"You guys want to go see her?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure!" Xion said.

"Fine by me." Lea also said.

The gang walked into the Hokage's Mansion and managed to find Tsunade's office, where she was sitting in her chair doing paperwork while her assistant, Shizune, was helping her.

"Glad to see you're back." Tsunade said to Bobby.

"How've you been?" Shizune asked.

"Same old same old." He smiled.

"We've had some problems lately around here." Tsunade announced.

"What kind of problems?" Kairi asked.

"Unversed. What's more is that a young girl with a black wing is controlling them." Shizune said.

"Sere!" The gang exclaimed.

"You know her?" Sakura asked.

"She's being controlled by Vanitas and we're trying to free her." Steve said.

"Vanitas huh? Still causing trouble I see." Tsunade said.

"There's also a man in black roaming around too with creatures of white." Shizune added.

"Organization XIII. Looks like they're here too." Gabranth said.

"We've had a recent encounter with him awhile ago." Kakashi said.

"The way he fought was strange. He used a blue guitar and used it to control creatures of white." Sasuke pointed out.

"It's got to be Demyx." Roxas told him.

"And we also encountered Sere. She came to the Hidden Leaf Gate, but luckily Team Kuranei kept her out. They said she had a weird headband one that had a black jewel in the middle of it." Tsunade pointed out as well.

"That's got to be how Vanitas is controlling her." Reno said as he started to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm going to get my girl back."

Reno left as he hurried off to find Sere.

"Team Kakashi: You're mission is to help Reno rescue Sere. You are to also destroy the headband that's controlling her. You ask assistance from one team in the village. Understood?" Tsunade said.

"Got it." Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Bobby replied.

"As for you and your friends Sora: You are to go and find the Organization member and take him out." Shizune added.

"I'll lead the group if you don't mind Sora." Cloud said.

"Not at all." He replied.

"All right then. Team Strife, move out!" Cloud ordered.

Everyone left while Ansem stayed with Shizune and Tsunade.

"So, how does it feel to be in charge?" Ansem chuckled.

"Ugh! Too much work!" Tsunade whined as she put her head on her desk.

"Perhaps I can be of some help." He spoke again.

"You don't mind?" Shizune asked.

Ansem chuckled and then said,

"I too am a ruler of a world. Radiant Garden she's called."

"Sounds like a nice place." Shizune said as they began the paperwork.

Meanwhile, Team Kakashi, along with Team Asuma that composed of Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Asuma, went off to find Sere.

"So Vanitas is back again? Man what a drag!" Shikamaru sighed as the two teams were dashing through the Hidden Leaf Forest.

"Yeah, and he's got Sere under his control with a headband so we can't kill her, understood?" Kakashi said.

"Got it." Asuma said.

Bobby then sensed Sere's power.

"Follow me guys!" He told them.

"Lead the way Bobby." Sasuke said.

All of a sudden, a dark orb was fired at gang. The gang stopped and found it was Sere who fired it. She still had the lifeless eyes, but she had evil smile on her face.

"Sere it's us!" Aqua exclaimed.

"I know it's you." She replied back. "I know you must die."

"Are you crazy? They're your friends!" Naruto yelled.

Sere only laughed evilly.

"It's no good Naruto, that headband's controlling her every movements. We got to take it out." Shikamaru told him.

"If it's our only choice then!" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Let's destroy that headband!" Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Remember guys: Don't kill her." Asuma reminded them.

"Got it!" They replied.

"Come if you want to die!" Sere said as she summoned her Nightfall Keyblade and charged at the gang.

"Let's go then Sere!" Bobby exclaimed as he turned Super Saiyan and he, Aqua, and Ven summoned their Keyblades and charged with Team Kakashi and Asuma.

Elsewhere, Team Strife was searching the Forest of Death for the Organization member Demyx.

"Doesn't look like he's here." Aiko said.

"We have to keep searching, he's got to be around here." Ichigo told her.

Just then Demyx appeared.

"Yo Demyx! Long time no see!" Lea greeted him.

"Hey Axel, Roxas, and Xion! What have you been up to?" He replied.

"What are you doing here Demyx?" Sora asked him.

"I'm trying to find Xehanort."

"Why?" Tim wondered.

"Orders from Xaldin. He wants me to bring him in."

"For what exactly?" Peter Pan asked.

"For making us into Nobodies."

"And that's good why?" Aladdin said.

Demyx then summoned his sitar, Arpeggio.

"If you can beat me, I'll tell you."

"Wow. Never seen Demyx so serious before. Never even seen him being serious at all." Roxas said.

"If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he gets!" Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade, Light Savior.

"Looks like you've become a Keyblade Master now huh Sora?" Demyx said to him.

"How did you know?"

"Same as before: Defeat me and I'll tell you."

"Then let's go!" Ichigo exclaimed as they all charged at Demyx.

End of Chapter 40


	41. The Fight For Sere's Freedom

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 41: The Fight For Sere's Freedom

"Then let's go!" Ichigo exclaimed as he and the others charged at Demyx.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" yelled a man as he flew into the battle, kicking Demyx right in the face.

The man in green was accompanied by a boy wearing mimicing his style of clothing and hair, a girl wielding a scroll in her hands, and another boy in grey with pupil-less eyes.

"You here to help?" The boy in grey asked.

"DUH!" Steve exclaimed.

"Don't be rude!" Tylor said, smacking Steve in the head.

The girl then noticed the weapons of Sora and Ichigo.

"You guys use the Keyblade too?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're Bobby's friends." Sora told her.

"Great! I'm Tenten! This is Rock Lee, Neji, and our sensei, Might Guy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Lee said as he stood ready to fight Demyx.

"OW!" Demyx whined as he rubbed his cheek.

"Always expect the unexpected." Guy said as he gave the gang a thumbs up.

The gang only stood confused.

"Might Guy is a weird one." Aiko whispered.

"Only a little." Tenten told them.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah! Me fighting Sora again!" Demyx said as he charged at Team Guy and Strife.

Together, the two teams were able to beat Demyx, where they began the interrogations.

"Okay Demyx spill it! Why does Xaldin want Xehanort?" Roxas demanded.

"Perhaps we can tell you that." said a familiar voice.

Four portals of Darkness appeared before them and out came were Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, and Xaldin. Sora held his Keyblade tightly in his hands.

"We are not here to fight Sora." Lexeaus said.

"We'll tell you what you need to know." Zexion added.

"Braig was the one who influenced Xehanort to open the dark door in Radiant Garden, making us lose our hearts and become Nobodies," Xaldin began, "Once after, Xemnas wanted began to form Organization XIII, adding Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, Lea, and Isa. And Roxas too."

"Knew that already." Lea and Roxas said.

"While Xemnas was using Roxas and Xion to gather hearts for Kingdom Hearts, I managed to stumble upon the old files I had on Xehanort when we first found him," Vexen took over, "I remember in my reports that he was quite unusual, and then I found the answer: He had TWO hearts within him."

"We know. The two hearts are of Terra and Master Xehanort. The person you looked after in Radiant Garden was Terra's body, but Xehanort's heart was within him." Mickey said.

"I see. That is interesting." Vexen pondered.

"We have also noticed that Braig and Marluxia are no more, is that correct?" Zexion asked.

"Bobby took care of them both." Riku said.

"I see." Zexion said again.

"My brain is hurting with this information!" Steve whined.

"I'm having a hard time learning this too!" Aladdin added as they both held their heads in pain.

"To answer about why I gave Demyx the orders was we want revenge for what he did to us." Xaldin said.

"We last saw Xehanort in Agrabah. He wants to start the Keyblade War again." Mickey told him.

"We can help you." Lexeaus said.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"To make up for what we did." Vexen said.

Lea then remembered something and then told Vexen,

"About what happened in Castle Obilvion, I was only trying to find the traitors of the Organization and doing what I did was part of it." Lea laughed nervously.

"I see now why you did it. Thank you for the information." Vexen replied.

"Has Isa been with you?" Lea asked.

The four shook their heads.

"We may think he is with Xehanort like Braig and Marluxia was. Larxene and Luxord may be with him too." Zexion said.

"Why don't we head back to the village and talk more along the way?" Cloud asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Peter Pan agreed.

As they all walked back to the village, the five Nobodies continued talking.

"Before I was a Nobody, I lived in Radiant Garden too." Demyx said.

"If you have, then why haven't I seen you hanging around the town years ago?" Lea wondered.

"I kept to myself. I always played my guitar all the time. My name was Medy. Not a good name I know." He laughed.

Just then Kairi remembered something.

"I hope Bobby and the others are getting Sere back." She said sadly.

"I'm sure they are." Ichigo reassured her.

Unfortunatly, they were having a hard time doing so. Sere's attacks were strong for Team Kakashi and Asuma.

"Man, does she ever stop?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll stop when you all die!" She replied as she charged at Naruto.

But Sasuke was in her way.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke blew a mighty flame from his mouth and it surrounded Sere. But her black wing blew it away and she laughed at Sasuke.

_Damn it! Is there any way to stop her?_ He thought to himself.

"We can't give up!" Shikamaru told the gang.

"He's right! We can do this!" Choji added. "Human Boulder!"

Choji expanded his body into a large ball and began rolling towards Sere, however she knocked Choji back like a baseball and Choji collied with the gang.

"Sorry about that." He said in a daze.

"Take a break you guys, we'll handle her!" Bobby told Team Asuma.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"It'll be alright Ino. He knows what he's doing." Asuma told her.

"My turn!" Kakashi exclaimed as he did hand signs and lighting began to appear on his left hand and charged at Sere.

"Lighting Blade!"

Kakashi and Sere collied, and Sere won as she knocked Kakashi back and Naruto and the gang charged at her but was knocked back as well.

"Is this all you got?" Sere laughed manically.

"How are you handling them?" Vanitas said as he appeared from the dark portal.

"Vanitas!" Team Kakashi exclaimed.

"The Uzumaki brat and the Uchiha failure. Nice to see you two again." Vanitas insulted them.

"You wanna say that again?" Sasuke yelled as he did what Kakashi did before and charged at Vanitas.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke was able to hit him, but it didn't do much. Vanitas grabbed Sasuke by the throat.

"You're pathetic." He said as he threw Saskue and launched a Dark Firaga at him.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto stood infront of Saskue as he took the blow and the two were out. Bobby was mad.

"Now you're fighting me!" He said as he held Power Savior in his hand and stood in the Tidus-style battle stance.

"This should be fun!" Sere and Vanitas said as they charged at Bobby, who charged at them.

"We have to help them!" Ven exclaimed.

"No Ven. Let Bobby fight this battle." Aqua stopped him.

The battle between Bobby and Vanitas and Sere wasn't a good one. Bobby's attacks were being blocked by Vanitas and Sere and he was worn out.

"I can't give up!" Bobby panted.

"You'll never beat us!" Sere told him.

"It's over for you!" Vanitas added as they charged at Bobby.

"Bring it on!" He shouted as he stood firmly with his Keyblade in his hand.

As Sere and Vanitas were about to strike Bobby with their Keyblades, they were stopped by both Naruto and Sasuke as the two grabbed their Keyblades with their hands

"You won't get away with this!" Naruto told him as his eyes became fierce, the whiskers on his face extend and fangs began to appear on his teeth.

"Two on one isn't fair now is it?" Sasuke darkly chuckled as the mark that was on his neck began to grow partially on his body and his Sharingan eyes appeared.

"Impossible!" Sere exclaimed.

"What kind of power is this?" Vanitas added.

"The power that'll kick your ass!" Naruto and Sasuke said as they punched Sere and Vanitas in the face.

"What kind of power do they possess?" Aqua asked.

"Naruto has the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon sealed within him while Sasuke has the Curse Mark placed on him by Orochimaru, the enemy of our village." Kakashi told her.

"Whoa." Ven said.

Just then they noticed Reno staggering to get up.

"S-Sere, it's me! Reno!" He called out to her.

Sere then began to hold her head in pain after hearing Reno call out her name.

"R-Reno?" She said softly.

"Yes that's it! It's me baby." Reno said.

"H-Help me. I-I can't fight it on my own."

"We're here to help Sere!" Bobby said to her.

"Try all you want, but she's under my control!" Vanitas said as he reached out his hand towards Sere's headband.

Sere screamed as the headband began to glow and gave her much pain.

"Naruto, we have to destroy that device got it?" Sasuke told him.

"Got it! Hey Bobby! You mind taking care of Vanitas while Sasuke and I deal with Sere?" Naruto said.

"I hear ya loud and clear." Bobby replied as he transfromed back to Super Saiyan and charged at Vanitas.

While Bobby fought Vanitas, Naruto, Sasuke, Aqua, Ven, and Reno worked together to break Sere from Vanitas' control. However, Sere was fell back to Vanitas' control and attacked them hard. While the others fell, Naruto was the only one standing.

"Give up fool. What good will you do?" Sere said in a sinister tone.

"I won't let you fall to the darkness Sere. You want to know why? Because you're my friend!"

With the words spoken by Naruto, a bright light shined throughout the Hidden Leaf Forest. When the light disappeared, Naruto was now holding a Keyblade. The blade looked similar to a shuriken, the Keyblade had an orange look and the keychain had the Hidden Leaf symbol on it. Ninja's Honor echoed in Naruto's mind. Naruto looked at his Keyblade in amazement and then had an idea. He pointed it sharply at Sere's headband and a beam of light hit it and shattered in pieces and Sere had returned to normal. He then noticed that Bobby had won against Vanitas.

"Is that all you got?" Bobby panted.

"It'll take more than that to kill me. Goodbye." Vanitas replied as he retreated once again.

The gang then gathered around Naruto and congradulated him.

"Way to go Naruto you did it!" Choji cheered.

"Not bad Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"You did pretty well." Kakashi added.

Although Sasuke said nothing, a smile appeared on his face. Naruto saw his smile and he smile back. Naruto and Sasuke then gave each other a high five. When Sere woke up, Reno was there and the two hugged. They arrived back in the village where Sora and the others were waiting.

"You guys got Sere back!" Goofy exclaimed happily.

"And that's not all!" Naruto said as he summoned Ninja's Honor.

"Awesome!" Lee exclaimed.

"Not bad Naruto." Neji said.

"Looks like we've got one more now." Gabranth said.

"You sure you want to go?" Tsunade asked when they were all in the Hokage's Mansion and after hearing the story of the Keyblade War.

"Yeah, but once it's over I'm coming right back!" Naruto told her.

"You're not going alone." Sasuke said.

"We'll come too if it's alright Your Majesty." Kakashi said to Mickey.

"Well, I guess so." He said.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. May the four of you have good luck on your biggest mission ever." Tsunade told them.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." The four replied.

"You ready to go back home Master Ansem?" Even asked.

"Indeed I am Even." He replied. "Aeleus, Dilan, Ienzo, are you ready as well?"

"Yes Master Ansem." The three replied.

"I can come back too right Ansem?" Medy asked.

"Of course you can." Ansem chuckled.

Just then the Hokage Faces began to shine into Tsunade's office.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru wondered.

"That's our cue Naruto." Bobby told him.

Naruto didn't know what he ment but followed the Keybearers as they stood on the top of the Hokage's Mansion as the faces revealed the Keyhole and was sealed.

"So that's what I got to do with this thing?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Sere said.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Ready!" Team Kakashi said.

"Hey Naruto! Hold up!" Naruto's friend Kiba called out.

He approached them with his dog Akamaru on his head and with his friends Hinata, Shino, and his teacher Kureni. Hinata was holding a small white bottle and held it out to Naruto.

"Y-you may need this." She said nervously.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto thanked her as he took the bottle from her.

Hinata blushed bright red and fainted. Steve and Naruto were waving their hands in front of her face to wake her up.

"Hinata's got a crush on Naruto." Bobby whispered to Aqua and Ven.

"Really?" The two said with sly smiles.

"Take care Kakashi." Kureni told him.

"Thanks! You too."

Excalibur then beamed our heroes up to the ship and flew off from Ninja Headquarters' surface and blasted off.

"Cool ship right?" Bobby said to the newcomers.

"Pretty sweet I'll tell you that." Sasuke said as he sat down in one of the seats.

"So where are we going now?" Sakura asked.

"Where ever the Darkness is threatening the worlds." Sora told her.

"Well, looks like we gotta train for the next battle then!" Naruto announced.

"All in due time young one." Ansem told him while Bobby took control of Excalibur.

"Time to blast off!" Steve, Tim, Tylor, and Sere said.

The gummi ship blasted off to the next world, were our heroes will be ready for the next threat they will stop.

End of Chapter 41


	42. Keyblades and Radiant Garden

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 42: Keyblades and Radiant Garden

With Squad 7 joining the group, they managed to arrive in the now fully restored Radiant Garden, where everyone was amazed by the surroundings.

"This place is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he breathed in the wonderful air.

"The loser's right, place does look nice." Sasuke said as Naruto twitched when he heard his insult.

"The flowers are so pretty Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as she smelled the sunflowers that grew in the square the gang arrived in.

Kairi sat next to Sakura and she too smelled the flowers as she remembered the times she always picked them as a little girl.

"The flowers do smell-"

Just then Kairi's eyes went blank as she fell to the ground.

"Kairi!" Sere exclaimed.

"What happened?" Kakashi worriedly said.

Sora ran to Kairi and was shaking her.

"Kairi! Wake up!" He called out to her.

While Sora called out to her, Kairi opened her eyes to find Radiant Garden's sky all black and cloudy. She also saw that she was alone.

"Where is everyone?"

She then heard a familiar voice yell out,

"Release Terra's heart or pay the price!"

It was Aqua's voice that she heard.

"You won't get away with this!" Bobby's voice is what Kairi heard next.

She turned around to find that Bobby and Aqua were fighting Xehanort. During the fight, a forcefield of darkness surrounded them.

"The Darkness is mine to control!" Xehanort roared as a dark entity appeared behind him from his body.

"What's going on?" Kairi said to herself.

She saw everything that happened: Aqua and Bobby fighting side by side to free Terra from Xehanort's control. Kairi also saw Bobby launch his first Kamehameha at Xehanort and got knocked out. Kairi was frightened by what she was witnessing. She now watched as Aqua fought Xehanort alone and when the battle was over, she noticed how Xehanort was trying to gain control of his left arm as it slowly reached his chest where is heart was. Kairi then realized what was happening: Terra was fighting for control of his body.

"Kairi! Wake up!" She heard Bobby faintly.

Kairi quickly closed her eyes then opened them to find that everyone surrounded her and was in Sora's arms.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked Kairi.

"You picked up the flowers and you passed out." Gabranth reminded Kairi.

"I was still here, but the sky was black and Aqua, Bobby, and Xehanort was here." Kairi said as Sora put her on the ground.

Aqua and Bobby gasped from what she said.

"What did you see?" Aqua asked.

"I saw that Xehanort had a entity of darkness appear behind him while you two fought him." Kairi continued.

"From what you saw Kairi, was the past." Bobby told her.

"The past?" Aladdin said confused.

"I feel Darkness in this very spot. I guess that's why I passed out." Kairi said.

"It seems part of Xehanort's Darkness was left in this spot during your fight Bobby." Ansem said.

"You might be right." He replied.

"This was the spot where we found Xehanort 10 years ago." Dilan remembered.

"Indeed it is." Ienzo said.

"I want to go and check up on Leon and the others. Who's coming with?" Sora asked.

Everyone raised their hands once Sora asked the question.

"Follow us!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said as they led the gang to Merlin's house.

When they arrived at Merlin's house, they noticed that it was as big as a mansion.

"Holy crap!" Steve exclaimed in awe.

The guys of the group whistled in amazement while the girls just stood there. The door then opened and out came an old man in blue with a beard white as snow.

"Well, well! Nice to see you three again, and you brought your friends too!" Merlin greeted Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Formalities were given to the wise wizard, some names Merlin already knew.

"Ansem my old friend, it's nice to see you come home."

"Same here Merlin." Ansem replied.

Just then Leon, along with Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, and Aerith all came out of Merlin's house.

"Welcome back Sora!" Aerith said to him.

"Nice to see everyone's still in top shape." Cid said, while he had a hay straw in his mouth.

"Cloud." Leon said.

"Leon." Cloud said.

The two walked up to each other and shook hands. Yuffie got introduced to Naruto and his friends.

"Nice to know they're fellow ninja out there in the worlds!" Yuffie happily said.

"Same here!" Naruto replied.

While Squad 7 talked with Yuffie, Leon approached Sora to tell him something.

"Hey Sora." Leon said to him.

"Hm?"

"We've recently got some refugees a few days ago." Leon said.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

Leon led Sora and the gang inside the mansion, where everyone saw how huge it was. The main room of the mansion seemed to stretch for miles on end. They then noticed a girl with red long hair with a green tanktop and blue pants chatting with a dark complexed boy in blue and a blonde haired boy in red with what appeared to be a naked mole rat on his shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Leon called out to them.

They turned their heads to see Sora and his friends, whom they were informed about.

"So you're the savior of the worlds. Name's Stoppable. Ron Stoppable. This little guy on my shoulder is Rufus." He said as he shook Sora's hand.

"Hiya!" Rufus said.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Sere awed the naked mole rat.

The girl walked up near Ron and Sora.

"I'm Kim Possible. Leon's told us so much about you." She introduced herself.

"Glad to know I'm famous!" Sora replied modestly.

"Famous for being a doofus." Riku teased Sora.

"You just love doing that don't you?" Sora sarcastically said to Riku, who only gave a cheeky smile.

"Let me introduce Wade, he's a tech wiz like Cid." Kim said as she called for Wade.

"Nice to meet you Sora." Wade said as he shook Sora's hand.

Just then a small explosion shook the room.

"What was that?" Tylor said.

"Damn it! What went wrong?" A man exclaimed in the next room.

"You forgot to carry the 2." A woman replied.

"Ah, so I did." The man replied as they walked into the same room Sora and the others were in.

The man was all blue, literally. Face and clothing was all blue while his hair and eyes were black. The woman walking next to him was a girl wearing black and green clothing, having black hair longer than Kim's.

"Drakken and Shego. Formerly my nemesis." Kim said.

"Ah! So YOU'RE the Keyblade Wielder. It seems you've met Possible and the buffoon." Drakken said eyeing Kim and Ron.

"Aw come on! My name is RON STOPPABLE! Say it with me: Ron Stoppable!"

"Leon's told us about what you've been through. Sounded rough." Shego said.

"Yeah. So, did the Heartless take your world?" Sora asked them.

They nodded.

"It happened while Ron and I were on a mission to foil one of Drakken's plains for world domination and have my own crime fighter business by the way." Kim began.

"While we were fighting Drakken and Shego, those Heartless guys showed up and we thought Drakken was controlling them." Ron took over.

"But I told them I've never seen them before in my life." Drakken quickly said.

"We saw that they were attacking both of us, we worked together to fight them off." Shego said.

"They kept coming back everytime we defeated them." Ron continued.

"Everytime!" Rufus repeated.

"Then a man with silver hair holding the Keyblade, like the one you use from what we've heard about, and then starting attacking us." Kim said.

"That would be Xehanort. He's actually my friend Terra who's body is being used by Xehanort." Bobby told her.

"After that, it's blank to us." Wade said. "When I woke up, I found myself with Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego here in Radiant Garden and Leon took us in."

"I'm sorry you guys." Ven said sadly.

"It's not your fault. It's that Xehanort creep. If there's one thing I hate, it's someone trying to steal my role as world dominator!" Drakken fumed.

"As I said before, we've put aside our differences for now to work with you." Kim said.

"Us? You want to come with us?" Sora said.

"We'd figure with your help, we'd get our home back." Shego told him.

"What do you think Mickey?" Riku asked the King.

"The more the merrier!" Mickey said.

"Great! Welcome to the group!" Peter Pan exclaimed.

After awhile, Kim and her friends got introduced to the rest of Sora's friends and were outside enjoying the nice weather.

"So Leon, how's the town been since we've been gone?" Sora asked him.

"The only problem here is the Heartless but there aren't very many here." Cid said. "I've also upgraded the town's defense mechanics."

All of a sudden a Tron-styled Sora, Donald, and Goofy appeared before them.

"Hiya!" They said.

"Whoa! Doubles of us!" Donald awed.

"Yep! Cid made us so that when you're not here, we can keep the Heartless away from the citizens." Data Donald told them.

"So now you won't have to worry about Radiant Garden so much with us around!" Data Goofy added.

"And in case your wondering Sora, Tron's been doing fine!" Data Sora said to Real Sora as sighed with relief.

"I forgot to mention Sora," Leon announced.

"Yeah Leon?"

"There's more refugees here than Kim and her friends."

"Who?"

He then heard laughter coming from three people walking near Merlin's house eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. One of them was a girl with long blonde hair and was real beautiful in white clothing holding a boy's hand, who had spiky black hair and had a green jacket on over his yellow T-shirt. The third person was a small elderly man who appeared to be a cyborg. The girl noticed Leon and ran to him dragging the boy with her.

"Sora, meet Honey Kisaragi, Chokkei and Danbei Hayami. Also lost their world to the Heartless." Leon said.

"It's wonderful to meet you Sora!" Honey exclaimed happily as she gave Sora a big hug where his face was in Honey's large clevage.

Sora quickly got his head out and blushed a little.

"Nice to meet your friends too." Chokkei said as he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you Ansem the Wise." Danbei said as he and Ansem shook hands.

"Likewise my friend."

"Go ahead and tell them why your here Honey." Tifa told her.

Honey sighed and then told her story of who she is, what she does and what happened the day the Heartless took their world.

"So basically you're an android that can take different forms with the help of that heart necklace?" Lea said once he and the others finished listening to her story.

"Yep. Want me to show you guys?" Honey asked.

"Go ahead." Roxas said.

"We don't mind." Aeleus also said.

"Okay then. HONEY FLASH!"

In a flash of light, Honey's clothes quickly disappeared and for a brief moment showed her naked body, where Riku and Steve had nosebleeds that they quickly concealed. When the light faded, Honey now had short pink hair, white gloves on her hands, white shoes and her clothes were all blue and was holding a thin sword in her hand.

"Cutey Honey!" She said holding the sword near her and winked at the gang.

"That was amazing!" Naruto said.

"I have to admit, you have real potential as a warrior." Kakashi added.

"Since Kim's joining us, why don't you guys come with too to get your world back?" Xion asked them.

"Sounds like plan." Honey said as she reverted back to her normal form.

Just then dark clouds appeared in the sky of Radiant Garden. Clouds that Bobby and Aqua saw before.

"He's here." Aqua said.

"Who's here?" Chokkei asked.

"Xehanort." Bobby said.

"If he's here," Leon said as he drew his Gunblade.

"Looks like we get to kick his ass!" Sasuke said as his eyes turned into the Sharingan eyes.

"You ready Drakken?" Kim asked the blue man.

"Ready for anything Possible." Drakken replied as he held his guns in his hands.

"It's showtime." Shego said.

"The old loon, Wade, Aerith, and I will hold down the fort while you guys fight that bastard Xehanort." Cid said.

"We have great faith in y-WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD LOON?" Merlin yelled as he used his wand to hit Cid.

"Good luck guys." Aeirth said while Merlin chased after Cid.

"Let's go guys." Bobby told the gang as he led them to the one place Xehanort would be at: The very place they fought 10 years ago.

And Bobby was right. Xehanort was standing in the square with his guardian near him. He turned around to see that the gang was there for him.

"We meet again." Xehanort said.

He then noticed Kim, her friends, Honey, Chokkei, and Danbei.

"You fools are lucky to survive the destruction of your homes." He said maliciously.

"You'll pay for it!" Honey yelled as she transformed into Cutey Honey.

Bobby then held Masamune near Chokkei.

"Use it for now." Bobby told him as Chokkei took the Zanpakuto.

"Thanks." He replied as he held the blade tightly in his hands.

Everyone else drew their weapons and was prepared to fight Xehanort as he summoned his Dark Messenger.

"Prepare to lose!" Ichigo said as he went Bankai.

"It's time to free Terra from the Darkness!" Sere said as a black wing appeared on her back.

"Showtime everyone!" Genie said as he appeared from the Lamp Charm Sora used to call him.

"In the name of all the people that have suffered because of you and for killing my father Xehanort, I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU!" Bobby yelled as he turned Super Saiyan and led the heroes for a might battle that is about to begin.

End of Chapter 42


	43. The Keyblade Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 43: The Keyblade Battle

Everyone charged as Bobby led them into battle against Xehanort and his guardian. Kim managed to deal punches and kicks at him but was knocked back by the guardian, so Drakken fired his guns at Xehanort.

"Hah! Take that!" He exclaimed in triumph.

Unfortunately, his guns were destroyed from a blast by Xehanort's Keyblade, and Drakken only laughed nervously.

"Man you're pathetic." Shego told him as she was fighting Heartless Xehanort summoned.

"Not like you would do any better!" Drakken replied furiously.

Shego, of course, did better by dodging Xehanort's attacks and counterattacked with a mighty kick to the face.

"Hmph. Show off." Drakken said softly.

"You gonna stand around or fight?" Naruto said to Drakken as he, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi fought off the Heartless.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS!" He yelled back.

"Then use this!" Bobby said as he tossed Drakken the Buster Blade.

"Oo! This'll do!" Drakken said as he went back into the fight.

Sora, along with Donald and Goofy, unleashed the Trinity Limit in which they delt multiple slashes at Xehanort and with their weapons they unleashed an incredible beam of light that blinded him while Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshio and Aiko used the Aeroga spell. Cutey Honey then launched her Honey Boomerang while Danbei fired his hand at Xehanort and Chokei, tried to slash him with Masamune, but Xehanort's guardian knocked them all back with one swipe of his hand.

"Well then, looks like it's time to get serious." Ichigo said as he unleashed his Bankai, Tensa Zantetusken.

"Let's do it!" Ichigo said again as he put on his Hollow mask.

Vizord Ichigo charged at Xehanort with Sora as they unleashed their Limit, Soul Slasher. First Sora and Ichigo fired multiple light beams, stunning both Xehanort and his guardian. Then Ichigo charged and sliced and diced the dark entity while Sora unleashed Ars Arcanum on Xehanort. They finish the Limit by unleashing a Double Getsuga Tenshio that greatly damaged him. Xehanort however recovered from the attack but his guardian was defeated.

"Your luck won't last fools." Xehanort said evilly.

"The only thing we have is our strength!" Ichigo yelled as he and Sora charged at Xehanort, but Heartless were in their way.

Luckily Mickey, Riku, and Kairi were there to help.

"Ichigo and I will handle the Heartless, you three go!" Mickey said as Sora, Riku, and Kairi began their joint assault on Xehanort.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Gabranth were surrounded by Neoshadows but together they unleashed their Limit known as Warrior's Assault. First, Gabranth unleashed slashes at the Neoshadows that knocked them back while Cloud used his Meteorfall technique that had meteor fragments rain down from the sky and damage the Heartless. Lastly, Noah and Cloud then used Innocence that obliterated all of the Neoshadows. But more of them showed up.

"Might be tough if one more shows up." Cloud said as he and Noah were back to back.

"Then we will fight until we die!" Gabranth replied as they charged and attacked the Novashadows that appeared.

Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, and Lea worked together with Leon, Tifa, and Yuffie as they aided Sora, Riku, and Kairi in fighting Xehanort. Even Ansem fought too as he unleashed punches and kicks that seem to have come from a god.

"I might not have been able to have done anything years ago, but this time I will fight to protect Radiant Garden!" Leon yelled as he unleashed his Lionheart Limit at Xehanort.

Aqua and Ven were with Bobby as they too aided Sora. Steve, Tylor, Tim, and Aladdin however couldn't keep up with the Heartless that kept appearing but luckily Sere, in her Dark Warrior form, was able to fight them alone.

"She's gotten a lot stronger than we first met her." Aladdin said.

"She has alright." The trio replied.

"Keep fighting all you want weaklings, this world and you all will be plunged into the Darkness!" Xehanort laughed manaically.

"That's what you think!" Sora and Riku said as they charged at Xehanort.

Xehanort charged at them and delt Sora and Riku kicks that knocked them both down and laughed at them.

"Damn it! He's too strong for us!" Riku exclaimed.

"We'll take over!" Bobby told him as he, Ven, and Aqua charged at Xehanort.

Using his strength, Ven unleashed his Multi-Vortex Limit. Ven charged at Xehanort and rapidly attacked him with great force and finished by calling upon a grand tornado that greatly damaged him. Bobby and Aqua worked together to unleash their Limit, Master Arcanum. First Bobby used the Burning Slash while Aqua fired Firaga spells. Next Aqua and Bobby slashed Xehanort from the front and back and finished by together, unleashing a Super Kamehameha.

"How'd you like that?" Bobby said to Xehanort.

"You have all gotten stronger I'll say that." He replied. "However."

"However what?" Ven asked.

"That doesn't mean you won't win!"

Just as Xehanort was about to attack the gang, a dust storm surrounded the garden.

"What's going on?" Sakura said.

"Something's coming. Get ready everyone!" Sasuke announced.

When the dust storm cleared, a suit of armor of tan appeared before them. The armor was on its knees with a Keyblade, the same one Steve's using, in its hands. Bobby, Aqua, Ven, and Xehanort all knew who's armor was.

"Impossible." Xehanort said softly.

"Terra?" The three softly asked.

The armor lifted its head and looked at Xehanort. It then got up and slowly picked up the Keyblade and stood in the battle stance Terra had.

"IT'S TERRA!" Bobby, Ven, and Aqua shouted with joy.

The armor spoke in a ghostly kind of voice to our heroes and said,

"He may have had control of my body and heart for 10 years, but my soul has been in my armor." The armor said.

"His soul is in there?" Aiko said confused.

"It seemed when Xehanort took control of his heart and body, his soul was put into his armor, somewhere where Xehanort couldn't get it." Riku replied.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS NOW XEHANORT!" Terra's armor yelled to the heavens as he charged at Xehanort.

"Let's go everyone! We fight once more!" Ansem told the gang.

"Not only do we fight once more, we fight for Terra!" Gabranth exclaimed.

"IT'S OVER XEHANORT!" Everyone roared as they joined Terra in Round 2 of the Keyblade Battle against Xehanort.

End of Chapter 43


	44. Terra's Rebirth

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 44: Terra's Rebirth

With Terra's armor joining the battle, everyone began using every ounce of their strength to finish the battle now. Riku and Sasuke worked together to do their Limit, Destined Avenger. Riku started off by using Ragnarok to repeatedly knock Xehanort back while Sasuke unleashed Lion's Barrage. Sasuke then pulled out two kunai knives and then sliced and diced him once Riku finished using Ragnarok. The Limit finished with Sasuke and Riku both using Chidori that greatly stunned Xehanort so that Sora and Naruto could use their Limit, Ninja Assault. Naruto used the Thousand Shadow Clone Jutsu on himself so that they would use the Thousand Uzumaki Barrage, then Sora would then begin using Sonic Blade and then knocked Xehanort in the air like a baseball and the two finished the Limit by having the Rasengan joined with Sora's Keyblade and Sora tosses Light Savior at Xehanort, in which the attack blew him all the way into a nearby wall.

"You want some more?" Sora and Naruto exclaimed.

Xehanort staggered as blood dripped from his damaged body.

"Don't kill him guys! I need him alive so I can get my body back!" Terra's ghostly voice told everyone.

"You heard the man!" Leon shouted.

"Fine by us!" Honey, Chokei, and Danbei replied.

Aqua, Bobby, and Ven charged along with Terra's armor as Xehanort used Dark Curaga to heal himself.

"Take it back if you can Terra!" Xehanort laughed manically.

"You asked for it!" Terra replied.

The four worked together to finish the battle once and for all while everyone else was too tired to continue.

"Shouldn't we help?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"This is their fight Kairi. They're doing what their hearts command." Mickey reasured her.

"You can do it guys!" Sora cheered the Keyblade Masters on.

"He's a pushover!" Peter Pan added.

"Remember what he's done to everyone!" Steve also said.

"Let's finish this NOW!" Bobby yelled as he turned Super Saiyan 2.

"Bring it Xehanort!" Ven added.

"You will pay for everthing that's happened!" Aqua exclaimed.

"You will pay for killing Master Eraqus!" Terra roared as all four charged and unleashed their Limit, Eraqus' Disciples.

First, Ven used his Multi-Vortex technique on Xehanort while Aqua used her Shiny Bloom on him, which has her twirl where she stands and fires multiple orbs of light. Terra used his Ultima Cannon technique where his Keyblade turned into a giant cannon and fired large light orbs at Xehanort while Bobby unleashed his signature technique, Final Trinity. Bobby uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu and has them attack Xehanort while he begins charging up his Kamehameha. Once Xehanort managed to defeat the clones, he charged at Bobby and slashed at him, revealing that it was another clone. Bobby appears above Xehanort and then comes down and uses a Rasengan on him. Once that was done he, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus gathered and used their Keyblades to fire an incredible orb of light that not only damaged Xehanort, it managed to make a crater on the battleground.

"That was awesome!" Ron and Tylor exclaimed.

"Yup! Awesome!" Rufus repeated.

"Give up Xehanort, there's nothing you can do now." Bobby said as Xehanort was staggering to get back up.

"You think..just because I'm wounded...that I'm going to give up?" Xehanort staggerly said.

"What more can you do?" Kakashi said.

"This."

Everyone gasped in horror as Xehanort's Keyblade began charging up a huge dark orb big enough to destroy Radiant Garden.

"There's no way we can stop that!" Sere yelled.

"There has to be something!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"There is." Terra said.

Terra then charged at Xehanort and, using his Keyblade, stab him right at the heart. By doing this, a great tremor shook everything has Terra's Keyblade continued to stay in Xehanort.

"Everyone hold on!" Drakken told the gang.

"Hold on to what?" Shego and Kim exclaimed.

"What..are..you..DOING?" Xehanort staggered.

"GETTING MY HEART BACK!" Terra roared.

An grand flash of light that came from Terra and Xehanort shined throughout all of Radiant Garden, and was blinding to all.

"Terra's getting his heart back!" Gabranth announced to the heroes.

When the light desipated, only Terra stood where he and Xehanort was. Terra indeed got his body back as his brown hair flowed has the wind blew.

"TERRA!"

Bobby, Ven, and Aqua all ran to him and gave a hug to their old friend.

"It's good to be back. Riku, Sora, all of you. Thanks." Terra said.

"You're welcome." Riku said.

"A welcome indeed." A familiar voice spoke.

The voice was Xehanort's and he appeared from a dark portal in the body he had after he took over Riku's body, minus the Heartless Emblem of course.

"Xehanort!" The four Keyblade Masters exclaimed as they summoned their Keyblades.

"You may have one the battle, but the war will soon begin." Xehanort laughed manically as he disappeared in the dark portal.

"Man do I hate that guy!" Lea exclaimed.

"I know right?" Roxas and Xion said.

"Looks like Radiant Garden is safe once more." Ansem sighed.

The gang headed back to Merlin's mansion, where they stayed for the night. The next day it was time to continue their journey.

"You guys ready?" Sora asked Honey, Kim, and their friends.

"Ready!" They replied.

"Thanks a bunch for helping Sora!" Yuffie happily said.

"We owe you guys big time." Cid said.

"It was nothing really." Cloud replied with a smile.

Just then Sora's necklace began to glow as it revealed the Radiant Garden Keyhole, which the Keybearers sealed.

"That's one Keyhole down." Riku said.

"And plenty more to go." Tim finished.

"You sure you guys want to stay?" Aqua asked Ansem and his apprentices.

"This is our home and we want to keep it safe." Dilan said.

"We'd hate to see it fall to darkness again." Medy added.

"Sora, I thank you once again." Ansem said to the young brunnette.

"You're welcome Ansem. Take care!" He replied as they were beamed up into Excalibur.

"Pretty sweet ship huh Terra?" Aladdin asked.

"It is nice." Terra replied.

"It's also nice to have my bud back." Bobby said happily.

"It's good to be back."

"Blast off time!" Naruto exclaimed happily as they gummi ship left Radiant Garden's surface and blasted off for the next world.

End of Chapter 44


	45. Keyblades and Treasure Planet

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 45: Keyblades and Treasure Planet

Now that Terra was at his side along with Kim, Honey, and their friends, Sora continued one with his journey as the gang was relaxing in the gummi ship after their long battle with Xehanort.

"Just when I thought we beat Xehanort he comes back and still wants to do that stupid war!" Naruto complained.

"I don't like it either Naruto but it's our jobs as Wielder of the Keyblade to stop the Keyblade War from happening again." Ichigo reassured him.

"How much longer until we reach the next world?" Chokei asked.

"Not sure yet but we'll be there soon." Bobby told him.

"Are we there yet?" Steve asked.

"No." The gang replied.

"Can I drive?" Ron asked next.

"No." The gang replied again.

"You never let us drive!" Ron and Steve complained.

"SHUT UP!" The others demanded.

Just then the gummi ship's alarms began to go off.

"What's going on?" Reno asked.

Gabranth hurried to the controls.

"It seems another ship is coming towards us." He told the gang as he finished reading the data from the ship's computer.

The gang saw the ship that was viewed on the screen. It was a large, grand vessel that had a large crew that was working hard keeping it moving. The captain of the ship showed up on Excalibur's screen. She had cat-like features and stood firmly in her captain uniform.

"I wish to speak to the captain of this ship." She requested.

"That would be me ma'am." Sora sharply said.

"A little young to man a ship but interesting. I am Captain Amelia of the RLS Legacy and I wish for you and your crew to speak with me at once." Ameila said as she disappeared from the screen.

"Should we?" Aladdin asked.

"I think we should." Sakura said.

"But why? What does she want with us?" Drakken firmly said.

"Who knows." Lea told him.

Ven sat in the driver's seat as he carefully steered the ship near the RLS Legacy as both ships connected to each other. The gang left the ship and walked onto the deck of Amelia's ship.

"Pretty nice ship." Terra said.

"Why thank you." Amelia replied as she approached Terra and the others.

"I'm Captain Sora of the Excalibur and this is my crew, my friends." Sora said to her as he introduced the gang.

"Charmed to meet you all. Now that you're here there's something I need to ask."

"What is it?" Honey asked.

"Lately there was an assault on our ship of yellow-eyed creatures." Amelia sighed. "And we lost some men, but more importantly I lost a dear friend."

Bobby noticed she was holding a blue captain's hat in her hands.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It was the Heartless that attacked you. You noticed us as you sailed through and want us to help you mantain the Legacy?" Bobby realized.

"Read my mind." Ameila chuckled. "Okay everyone, to your stations!"

"Yes captain!" The Excalibur crew replied as they hurried to their new positions.

Squad 7 helped keep the deck clean, Aladdin and Steve were in the crow's nest as lookouts, Kairi, Kim, and Honey were the cooks with Roxas, Terra, and Cloud washing the dishes. The rest of the gang were around the rest of the Legacy crew for extra help. Meanwhile Sora, Bobby, Mickey, and Aqua were speaking with Amelia and Dopper, a scientist who came aboard the ship as a guest, and was telling them about their quest.

"I have heard some stories about the Keyblade War. I just never thought it was true." Amelia softly said.

"Impressive! I never thought the stories were true too!" Doppler gleefully said as he wrote down what he heard.

"It's kind of unbelievable but it's true." Mickey stated.

"So Capt. Amelia what's it like commanding a ship of your own?" Aqua asked her.

"It's somewhat hard but easy once you know what your doing." She laughed a little.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in." Amelia answered.

When the door opened a young man about Bobby's age walked in. He had messy brown hair and was with a cyborg wearing a busted up sailor's hat.

"Gang meet Jim Hawkens and Silver, the cooks of the RLS Legacy." Ameila said to the gang.

"Hi there!" Sora greeted them.

"Hey." Jim replied.

"So, ye be the captain of the ship that be docked near us eh?" Silver asked as he shook Sora's hand with his cybernetic arm.

"Looks I'm not the only with a cyber arm around here." Bobby said as he showed Jim and Silver his cybernetic arm.

"Well! Looks like we be cyber brothers then lad!" Silver exclaimed happily as he patted Bobby's back.

"So Jim, what made you work here on the RLS Legacy?" Sora asked.

"Well I've been getting into some trouble for awhile and it got my mom upset so I decided if I work here I might learn some things about responsibility." Jim told him as he held a small circular object in his hands.

"What is that?" Mickey noticed.

"This, Your Majesty, is a map that'll lead us to Treasure Planet." Jim whispered. "But we can't tell anyone about it okay?"

"Got it." Bobby, Sora, Aqua, and Mickey replied.

"So what is Treasure Planet?" Aqua asked.

"I've read stories as a kid that the infamous Captian Flint hid all the loot there he took as a pirate." Jim began while Sora stared in wonder.

"So I asked Captain Amelia and her crew to take us there to see if it's true." Doppler added. "Jim, why don't you show them the map?"

Jim pressed a button and the map then showed a projection of all the worlds that Sora and his friends visited before.

"There's my islands!" Sora pointed out Destiny Island as he looked at the worlds.

"Looks like a peaceful place." Jim said.

"There's Radiant Garden, Disney Castle, and Twilight Town." Mickey pointed out.

"So many worlds." Silver softly said in amazement.

"Judging by the names you've listed, you all have visited them before?" Ameila said.

"Yep." Aqua replied.

Just then Roxas and Ven bursted through the door panting.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked them.

"It's a mutiny!" Ven said.

"They're being led by some crab-like alien named Scroop!" Roxas added.

Silver gasped at the name and ran out onto the docks to find that the Excalibur crew was fighting off the Heartless that had disguised themselves as the RLS's crew and was led by Scroop.

"Scroop! What are ye doing lad?" Silver demanded.

"I'm taking over this ship! And with the Heartless that Pete and Malificent lent me, Flint's treasure will be mine!" He laughed evilly.

Sora and the others ran out next to find that they were surrounded and couldn't do anything. They had been tied up but only Jim, Bobby, Sora, and Silver weren't.

"You will led me to the treasure if you want to see them alive." Scroop said as his craw grabbed Aqua's chin.

"You leave her alone!" Bobby yelled.

"We led you to Flint's treasure and everyone goes free! Nothing else!" Jim sternly said.

"We have a deal." Scroop sinisterly said and then whispered, "Only no one will go free once Malificent's done with you all, hehehe."

"Be careful guys." Kim said.

"They'll be fine. I hope." Ron gulped.

"I've never been humilated in all of my life!" Drakken complained.

"Gee, ain't that a surprise." Shego sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

A few Heartless went with Scroop while the rest stayed behind to watch the captured crew.

"Don't give up guys." Kairi softly said.

"They won't. Trust me." Riku said smiling.

A few hours had past and they were still tied up. During that time however, Naruto had come up with a plan.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Sasuke whispered.

"Totally!" Naruto whispered back.

"When does it start?" Aiko asked.

"NOW!"

Naruto had cut the ropes that had bounded them and everyone summoned their weapons and began fighting off the Heartless.

"I like this job!" Reno shouted.

"You're not the only one!" Sere said.

The Heartless had been destroyed and now they were planning on how to save the boys.

"Doppler and I shall stay here until you bring them back." Ameila said.

"We'll stay too." Wade added while he, Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken fixed the sails that had been damaged during the fight against the Heartless.

"I'll stay too and make sure they're safe." Gabranth said.

"Me too." Cloud also said.

"We'll be back with them in no time!" Terra finally said as the gang headed off into the planet Scroop forced the ship to land on to find Jim, Sora, Bobby, and Silver.

End of Chapter 45


	46. Hunt for Flint's Treasure

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 46: Hunt for Flint's Treasure

Terra led the group as they searched the jungle for the whereabouts of Sliver, Jim, Bobby, and Sora. They walked through the jungle until Steve found a rusty robot lying on the ground.

"Sweet! I found myself a robot!" Steve exclaimed happily.

Just as he reached to pick up the robot, it opened its eyes. Steve and the robot looked at each other for about 5 seconds until they both screamed.

"Who are you little guy?" Sere asked the robot.

"I'm B.E.N! Bio-Electronic Navigator!"

Soon B.E.N. got introduced to the rest of the gang, in which B.E.N repeated their names as a reminder.

"So if you're a navigator robot, then do you might know where Flint's treasure is?" Ven asked.

"Sure! Now let's see...Flint's treasure...location...Flint's treasure...location...Nope! Nothing!"

"Why do you say that?" Aqua asked.

"You see the thing is, I've lost my mind." B.E.N. told the gang.

"You mean you're crazy?" Steve asked.

"No, I mean I've LITERALLY lost my mind, see?" B.E.N. said as he showed the back of his head, which was missing a piece.

"Well maybe we can help you find your memory!" Goofy said.

"We can't! We have to stop Scroop and save Sora, Bobby, Jim, and Silver!" Donald exclaimed at Goofy, jumping up and down.

"Well we can find B.E.N's memory circut AND rescue the guys." Aiko said.

"Really? Aw, you guys are the best!" B.E.N. exclaimed joyfully as he hugged Steve.

The walk through the jungle had many encounters with Heartless, but soon they finally arrived at a large door, floating in the sky was in front of them.

"A door? Where does it lead?" Ichigo asked.

Something then caught Aladdin's eye on the ground to the right of him, which turned out to be the map sphere Jim had.

"Guys! It's Jim's map!" Aladdin said.

"It is?" Kairi asked.

Riku kneeled down next to Aladdin and looked at the map.

"It is alright and the guys are definatly through that door." Riku announced to the gang.

"Looks like we're gonna be in for a fight once we step through that door." Sasuke said.

"But'll be nothing we haven't faced before!" Naruto added as he summoned Ninja's Honor.

"Let's go!" Terra said as the gang jumped through the door, taking the map with them of course.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Scroop and the Heartless were still forcing Jim, Sora, Bobby, and Silver to the location to Flint's treasure.

"Jimbo, you got a plan to get us out of this mess?" Silver whispered to Jim.

"Don't worry, just wait until we find Old Flint's treasure, then we strike." Jim whispered back.

"So how close are we to the treasure?" Sora silently asked.

"Almost Sora." Bobby replied.

Soon the four had arrived to the treasure, where billions of piles of gold were layed all round and in one pile they found what looked like the skeletal remains of Captian Flint and he was holding something in his hand. Jim walked over and picked up the circular device and put it in his pocket.

"Now that we're here, Heartless attack!" Scroop commanded the Air Pirate and Pirate Heartless.

"That's what ye think Scroop!" Silver exclaimed as he drew his sword and Bobby and Sora summoned their Keyblades.

"You know how to use a sword Jim?" Bobby asked as he handed him the Buster Blade.

"Not much but I'll give it a shot!" Jim replied as he charged onward.

Bobby and Sora handled the Heartless while Jim and Silver attacked Scroop, who was using the power of Darkness. The battle took a turn for the worse when Silver got wounded and the Buster Blade got knocked out of Jim's hand and was cornered by Scroop. When Bobby and Sora saw this, the boys hurried to aid Silver.

"I owe ye for this Bob me boy." Silver said as he was lifted up.

"Nothing to worry about." Bobby replied.

"I'll go help Jim." Sora said as he charged at Scroop but was grabbed by the throat by one of Scroop's claws.

"You have choice Jim, either give me the loot or your friend's life." Scroop said evilly.

"Neither." Jim said. "Because I'm not afraid of you!"

"Not afraid are ya?" Scroop said.

"That's right! Because you know why? I've learned that you shouldn't be afraid of people who use someone else to do their dirty work. So go ahead, take the treasure and kill us. BUT I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

Jim's honest, strong words echoed greatly as a Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"What?" Jim softly said.

The blade's teeth were similar to Terra's with the body of the Keyblade having a similar look to Silver's long silver sword and with the map being the keychain. The words Planet Protecter echoed in Jim's mind.

"A Keyblade huh? Well then, let's fight!" Scroop exclaimed as he let go of Sora and charged at Jim.

However, Jim was too quick for him. Jim moved with great speed and attacked Scroop before he could even attack Jim. Terra and the others arrived to see Jim fighting Scroop with a Keyblade.

"Jimbo's got a Keyblade now lads!" Silver shouted to the gang.

"Way to go Jim!" Tylor and Tim cheered.

"Show him who's boss Jimmy!" B.E.N. added when he noticed something in Jim's pocket. "Hey! That's my memory circut!"

Jim looked at his pocket, wondering what B.E.N. was talking about, and then noticed the device he took from Flint and tossed it to B.E.N.

"Let me put it in for you." Roxas said as he perfectly fitted B.E.N.'s memory circut into place.

"I JUST REMEMBERED!" B.E.N. yelled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"ShouldanyonefindFlint'!" B.E.N. said so fast that only Jim could understand him.

"The planet's going to blow! We've got to get out of here!" Jim told the gang as he delt the final blow onto Scroop, who faded away in darkness.

"We need to get back to the ship!" Lea said as he opened up a dark portal where everyone quickly went through.

"Come on Steve we gotta-!"

Ichigo noticed Steve and Naruto filling up bags full of Flint's gold with the greedy look in their eyes. Ichigo walked over to the two and started dragging them towards the portal.

"I think stopping the Keyblade War is more important than Flint's treasure." Ichigo sighed annoyed.

"But the treasure!" Naruto whined.

"It's so shiny and must be taken!" Steve added, still with the greedy look in his eyes.

The portal then appeared on the RLS Legacy where everyone ran out of it.

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked.

"The planet's going to blow!" B.E.N. shouted.

"Blow? We're gonna die!" Ron cried as Kim slapped him. "Thanks K.P. Needed that."

"So what are we waiting for? Get us out of here!" Doppler screamed.

"I've got it!" Jim replied as he jumped to the wheel of the ship. "Hoist anchor!"

"Hoisting anchor!" Peter Pan and Sora said.

"Man the sails!" Jim then said.

"Manning the sails!" Ron and Drakken said.

Soon everyone got the ship ready as it lifted off the planet's surface and away just in time for the planet to explode and where Steve and Naruto cried that all the wonderful gold was gone. But where the planet once stood, the Keyhole had appeared in it's place.

"Is this what ye lads came for?" Silver asked.

"Yep, and we need Jim's help to seal it." Sora replied.

"Okay then I guess." Jim said as he helped seal the Keyhole.

"Amazing." Honey said.

"So the Keyholes have to be sealed so that the darkness won't take it right?" Chokei asked.

"Seems so." Danbei replied.

"Looks like it's time fer me to go." Silver said as he got in one of the longboats.

"Will we see you again?" Jim asked.

"Will Jimbo, we'll just wait to see what the fates have in store for us. Farewell lads!" Silver said his goodbyes has he blasted off into space.

"Hey Jim, you want to come with us?" Sora asked.

"Why?" Jim replied.

"Now that you have a Keyblade, we need your help in our journey." Kakashi told him.

"My help huh, but the captain."

"Don't worry Jim, we can make it back to port no problem." Ameila reassured Jim.

"And I'll let your mother know where you're going to be." Doppler added.

"Thanks guys. Now let's get going guys!" Jim exclaimed happily as the gang said their goodbyes and got in Excalibur and blasted away from the RLS Legacy.

"Nice ship guys!" Jim admired.

"Thanks. So Jim, you ready to see the wonders that are other worlds?" Bobby asked as he sat in the cockpit.

"I'm ready. If I was chosen by the Keyblade for a reason, then there's a reason."

Soon Naruto, Ichigo, Aiko, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Cloud, and Gabranth summoned their Keyblades and looked at them the same way Jim was.

"We were all chosen for a reason." Ichigo said.

"To stop Xehanort and Vanitas." Cloud also said.

"We knew what would happen once the Keyblade chose us." Peter Pan added.

"And we're ready." Naruto, Aiko, Aladdin, and Gabranth said.

"So let us continue onward to the next world." Terra told everyone.

"It's showtime everyone!" Bobby exclaimed as the ship blasted off for the next world.

End of Chapter 46


	47. Battle for Earth

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 47: Battle for Earth

Now that Jim Hawkens joined the party, they were flying through in their gummi ship until it began to malfunction out of no where.

"What's up with the ship?" Naruto exclaimed as Excalibur began shaking.

"It must have gotten damaged when the Heartless attacked the RLS Legacy!" Terra replied as he checked the computer.

"We're gonna die!" Steve and Ron cried as Kim and Tylor slapped some sense into them.

Soon Excalibur began falling into the surface of a nearby world.

"What do we do?" Aqua asked as the ship rapidly fell.

"We hold on!" Bobby said as he and everyone held on to each other.

The ship had crashed onto the world's surface. When Sora woke, an purple elderly man with gray hair and a halo above his head was staring at him.

"AH!" Sora shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Well at least your alive." The old man said with his hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am the Elder Kai. Your ship crashed into the Planet of the Kais." He replied.

"Really? Are my friends here?" Sora asked again as he viewed the large grassy area for his friends.

"We're over here!" Goofy called to Sora as he and the others were talking to a talk purple skinned man in red wearing yellow earrings.

Sora and the Elder Kai walked up to them and Sora was introduced to Kibitokai, who was orginally the Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"So when the Supreme Kai and Kibito removed the Potara earrings oppositely, you were created?" Riku asked.

"Yep. Once two people fuse with the Potara earrings, you stay fused forever." Kibitokai replied.

"That's crazy!" Donald exclaimed.

"Hey Cloud, what's the damage on Excalibur?" Gabranth asked.

Cloud and Jim got out from underneath the ship, with a little bit of oil on their faces.

"Looks like we'll be here awhile." Cloud told the gang.

"But for at least 2 days and she'll be good as new." Jim reassured the gang.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Drakken said.

_Easy for you to say._ Shego thought to herself.

Sora then noticed something.

"We're missing people." He said.

Everyone noticed that Bobby, Aqua, Sere, and Ichigo were missing.

"Sere's not here!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Aqua and Bobby aren't either!" Ven added.

"So's Ichigo!" Aiko worriedly said.

"They must be on Earth where Majin Buu is." Elder Kai realized.

"If there on Earth, then Gohan and the others must be with them!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Hold it Sora." Riku told him. "Who's Majin Buu and what's he doing on Earth?"

"Majin Buu is an evil being with powers that no one has seen before but me." Kibitokai said.

"When you were Supreme Kai right?" Terra asked.

"Yes." Kibitokai said as he began telling the story of how Majin Buu ravaged the universe, destroying worlds in his wake.

"So now he's turned the guys into chocolate and ate them?" Xion shockingly said as Kibitokai finished his story.

"I'm afraid so. Yamcha, Krillin, 18, their daughter Marron, Videl, and all the others." Elder Kai solemly said.

"We have to go to Earth and stop Majin Buu!" Steve exclaimed.

"You can't go Steve. Majin Buu will either kill you or turn you into chocolate or candy once you arrive. It's best to stay here." Kibitokai told Steve. "But we can see how Gohan will do against Super Buu with this crystal ball I have."

"That's right! Gohan can easily take him on!" Roxas said happily.

When the crystal ball was placed on the ground, it showed a young man in Goku's clothing with short spiky hair flying on Earth.

"Is that Gohan? How did he grow up so fast?" Goofy asked.

"It seems time progressed 17 years here once we left after the Cell Games." Mickey told Goofy.

"I wonder if Gohan still has same strength he had during his fight with Cell." Kairi said.

"We'll see Kairi." Riku told her.

Meanwhile on Earth, Bobby, Aqua, Sere, and Ichigo were flying in the sky searching for the Z-Fighters.

"I wonder where they are?" Sere asked.

"They should be around here somewhere." Ichigo said.

Bobby then noticed someone in orange flying ahead of them so he called out to him. When the man heard him, a smile appeared on his face.

"No way! Bobby it's me Gohan!" He said as he flew towards Bobby.

"Gohan? You sure aged fast." Bobby chuckled.

"I guess so." He replied.

"How've you been?" Sere asked.

"Thing's haven't be great around here with Majin Buu around." Gohan said as the gang followed him onward and told about his encounter with Majin Buu.

"So you, your brother, Trunks, and Piccolo are left?" Aqua said after hearing Gohan's story.

"Yeah. I just back from the Planet of the Kais for training and I'm going to help Goten and Trunks." Gohan said as they were still flying.

"The others must be on that planet then since we can't find them." Ichigo realized.

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asked.

"Our ship got messed up and it crashed here and we got separated from them." Bobby told him.

"Well at least Elder Kai can make sure they're safe while we deal with Majin Buu." Gohan told them.

"Hold on a minute," Sere said realizing something, "Didn't you fight Majin Buu with your Super Saiyan 3 powers?"

"When Majin Buu first appeared I never thought of using that power because I didn't know if Majin Buu was strong or not." Gohan told her.

"Well either way as long as Sora and the others stay on that planet they'll be safe." Ichigo said.

Just then Bobby noticed a tall pink being wearing a yellow and black vest standing on a boulder. The gang landed a few feet away.

"Majin Buu. We meet again." Gohan said.

"Well look who's still alive. And he's brought friends." Buu chuckled evilly.

"Gohan isn't Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo supposed to be here?" Aqua asked.

"That right. Where are they Buu?" Gohan demanded.

Buu only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious, I've absorbed them." Buu told him.

"What?" They exclaimed.

"It was a perfect plan. Trick those boys into fusing and have them at full power and use pieces of my body to absorb them." Buu told them.

"Fusing? How's that possible?" Sere asked.

"It's called the Fusion Techinque. Dad taught it to Goten and Trunks so it could help us fight Buu. For the Fusion to work is that two people have to have the same power, age, and height. The two were perfect for it. Now let me handle him guys."

"Good luck Gohan." Ichigo told him as Gohan prepared to fight Buu.

Soon Gohan and Buu began fighting. They matched each other's attacks every blow. During the fight, Buu used techniques of Piccilo and Gotenks such as the Special Beam Cannon, the Galatica Donuts, even the Kamehameha Wave.

"Gohan's keeping up with him really well." Bobby said as the four continued watching the fight.

"Looks like it." Sere replied.

But they noticed Buu changed clothing. Buu's clothes went from Gotenks's vest to Piccilo's clothing.

"What?" Buu exclaimed as he noticed his change.

"Looks like the boys' 30 minutes are up Buu. Now your stuck with Piccolo's strength." Gohan said.

But for some reason, Buu was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked.

"I see you didn't notice a piece of me was missing during our fight?" Buu said.

Just then a big pink blob, out of nowhere, started appearing around Gohan. He tried to fight it off but soon in encased him and then went back to Buu. As it went back to Buu, his body began changing as his muscles got bigger and Gohan's shirt replace Piccolo's.

"Yes! Witness the birth of the mightiest Majin Buu!" Buu laughed triumphantly.

"Gohan no!" Sere shouted.

"You'll pay for that!" Aqua yelled as she and Ichigo summoned their Keyblades.

Bobby only transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Super Buu with Aqua, Sere, and Ichigo behind him. A great battle was fought as attacks were being delt on after another. On Planet of the Kais, Sora and the others were still watching what was happening.

"We have to go and help! Without Gohan, Bobby and them don't stand a chance against Buu!" Chokei exclaimed.

"Ah but you've forgotten something Chokei, there are still two people who can help." Elder Kai told him.

"Who?" Honey and Kim asked.

Two familiar black spiky haired warriors, Goku and Vegeta, were flying towards the location of Majin Buu, with Vegeta having a halo above his head.

"We need to hurry and help Gohan and the others." Goku said.

Vegeta only grumbled about something.

"What's up Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

"I still can't believe you hid your true strength during our battle Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled still.

"Look I didn't know how long I could last as a Super Saiyan 3 so I'm sorry. How about once Buu's defeated, we'll have our rematch." Goku told him.

"I'll be looking forward to it once I'm alive again." Vegeta said with a smile on his face.

As they were flying, a young boy quickly flew past them screaming at the top of his lungs joyfully. Goku and Vegeta quickly caught a glimpse of the boy. He had short to medium copper brown hair with a little of blonde at the tips, had turquoise eyes, along with a muscular build body.

"I never knew flying was so much fun!" He shouted joyfully as he floated in the sky.

The boy then noticed Goku and Vegeta flying towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked.

"Shea. Shea Alister. Who are you guys?"

"My name is Goku and this is Vegeta."

Shea noticed the halo above Vegeta's head.

"You dead or is that a new hat craze on this world?" Shea asked.

"Yes I'm dead idiot!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Whoa calm down dude I was just asking." Shea said.

"So what brings you here to Earth?" Goku asked.

"Just traveling." He replied.

"You're not from this world?" Vegeta asked as he and Goku listened to Shea's story as they continued onward to Buu's location.

"I'm from Solaris. All my friends are there chilling out while I do some traveling." Shea told him.

"Sounds like a nice place. So how are you able to visit different worlds?" Goku asked.

"With this."

A Keyblade appeared in Shea's hand. It looked like Oathkeeper and Oblivion fused with a angel and a demon wing and opposite sides of the hilt. Solaris Twilight was its name.

"Looks like you use a Keyblade too like Bobby!" Goku said.

"I know Bobby. My parents and I visited his world when I was little. Sounds like you know him too Goku." Shea replied.

"He stayed here when his world was taken by the darkness years ago." Goku told him.

"Wonder if Bobby still remembers me." Shea chuckled.

Shea, Goku, and Vegeta then arrived to find Bobby, Aqua, Sere, and Ichigo fighting Super Buu. Goku was shocked to see Gohan's clothing on Buu.

"Buu! What have you done to my son?" He demanded.

"Goku! Vegeta! Glad to see you guys!" Sere exclaimed happily.

"Long time no see Shea." Bobby said as he noticed Shea.

"What's up?" He replied.

"Fight this monster. He's absorbed Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo!" Aqua exclaimed.

"What?" Goku and Vegeta shouted.

"She's right Goku. All of their powers are now mine!" Super Buu laughed manically. "But there's one more power I want."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded.

"You." Buu said as he pointed at Bobby.

"Just try it!" Bobby shouted as he held Power Savior tightly in his hands.

"You asked for it!" Buu exclaimed as another of Buu's blobs went after Bobby.

"Bobby!" Aqua shouted as she pushed him aside.

"NO!" Bobby yelled as Aqua was getting encased in Buu's blob.

She struggled all she could but to no avail could she get Buu's blob off of her.

"I love you." Aqua softly said as her hand reached out to Bobby while she was completely encased and Bobby shortly held her hand.

The blob with Aqua went back to Buu. Buu's form stayed the same but pieces of armor appeared on his wrists, shoulders, thighs, and chin.

"Not exactly who I wanted but it'll do." Buu said, laughing manically.

Bobby's eyes trembled as his loved one was absorbed by Buu.

"Vegeta! We have to fuse now!" Goku shouted at Vegeta as he held one of the Potara earrings out to him.

"Fine! I don't care what happens now! Buu will pay for Trunks and Aqua!" Vegeta exclaimed back as he and Goku put on the earrings on opposite ears.

Soon Goku and Vegeta's bodys began to fuse together and a new warrior was born. Having Goku's clothing with reversed colors, and the gloves and boots of Vegeta and tall spiky hair, a new Saiyan was born.

"Alright! It worked! Let's see with Vegeta and Kakarot fused together, I guess that makes me Vegito now."

"Nice!" Ichigo said happily.

"But Bobby." Sere said softly.

Her eyes grew wide from what she was sensing as she turned around and saw what was happening.

_Bobby's power, it's growing?_ Sere thought to herself.

The ground began shaking around them as Bobby clenched his teeth and hands. Everyone was shocked to see what was occuring. Even the others on Kibitokai's planet were shocked.

"Is Bobby transforming?" Lea exclaimed.

"If that's what's happening, then he and Vegito will make Buu pay." Terra said to everyone.

"I hope they do Terra." Jim worriedly said.

_Good luck Bobby._ Mickey thought to himself.

Back on Earth, Bobby's power kept growing and growing. Soon he let out a might scream of power as his hair extended out more and his muscles grew a little more. Soon everyone, on Earth and on Planet of the Kais, realized what was happening: Bobby was about to acheive the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. The same one Gohan obtained during the Cell Games and Goku showed Majin Buu days before. Super Saiyan 3 Bobby was now born. Lifting his head up slowly, Bobby opened his eyes and gave Armored Buu a look that even made Vegito fear. Bobby then held his Keyblade the same way Zack Fair did with his sword. Cloud noticed this and chuckled.

"Looks like you've rubbed off on him." Cloud said softly, chuckling.

Bobby then began charging at Armored Buu and roared at him saying,

"I SWEAR MAJIN BUU, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! FOR GOHAN, AQUA, AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

End of Chapter 47


	48. A Hero's Return

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 48: A Hero's Return

The battle against Armored Buu raged with the powers of Super Saiyan 3 Bobby and Vegito helping our heroes in the fight. Ichigo and Sere stayed to protect Hercule and Dende, who were the only ones not turned to chocolate by Buu. It seemed Hercule befriended Majin Buu a few days ago after Goku fought Buu as a Super Saiyan 3. During the time with Hercule, Buu became nicer. However, a gunman trying to attack Buu hurt Hercule instead, Buu became angry and an darker Buu was born and attacked the gunman. Later, Evil Buu and Majin Buu fought each other, but Good Buu lost when he failed to turn Evil Buu into chocolate, which made Evil Buu eat the other one and became the Super Buu that Bobby and Vegito were fighting.

"Do you think they'll win?" Dende asked Hercule.

"If they could beat Cell, then they can beat Buu." Hercule told him despite the fact the good Buu he knows became the evil Buu.

During the fight, Vegito transformed into Super Vegito to help even the odds with Bobby.

"Ichigo." Sere called to him.

"What's up?"

"I think we should move them to a safer location." She told him.

"You're right. Maybe we can take them to the others. You think you can open up a portal?" Ichigo asked her.

"I think so. Here goes."

Sere held out her hand and a dark portal appeared.

"Alright!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wha? How'd you do that?" Hercule said shocked.

"Never mind that, you and Dende need to come with us to a safer area." Ichigo told him as Sere started to go through.

"Is it safe?" Dende asked.

"Perfectly!" Sere happily replied.

"Shea, can you stay here and help Bobby and Vegito?" Ichigo asked Shea, but couldn't hear him because he dozed off.

A small vein appeared on his head and Ichigo walked over to Shea and punched him on the top of his head which woke him up.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Shea yelled at Ichigo.

"I said can you stay here and help Bobby and Vegito while Sere and I get these two to safety?" Ichigo asked again.

"Whatever." He boredly said.

Ichigo sighed and helped Sere lead Hercule and Dende through the portal to the Planet of the Kais, where the four were greeted by Sora and the gang.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted them as he walked up to them.

"Hey Sora! Nice to see you again." Dende replied.

"Never thought I'd see you guys again." Hercule said to the gang.

"Same here. Nice to know you're okay." Riku said back.

"So we're safe here right?" Hercule asked.

"We are indeed." Kibitokai told him.

The gang looked back at the crystal ball and continued to watch to fight against Armored Buu.

"Just give up Buu, you can't win against the three of us." Super Vegito told him.

"You'll never win." Super Saiyan 3 Bobby added.

"Uh, what they said!" Shea said.

"Just because it's three-on-one doesn't mean you'll win!" Buu yelled back as he launched an energy ball at them.

All of a sudden, a black coated man came down from the sky and destroyed the ball with a kick. He then turned his attention to Buu.

"Who the hell are you?" Buu demanded.

But the man didn't say anything. Instead he charged at him and delivered punishing blows unto Buu which surprised our heroes.

"Who is that guy?" Ven asked.

"He has such incredible speed and power." Jim added.

"But who is he?" Drakken asked.

The way the man was fighting gave Cloud a strange look.

_Who are you?_ He thought to himself.

Bobby, Vegito, and Shea all helped the cloaked man fight Buu. With it four against one, Buu wasn't going to win. He was still mad at the mysterious man that appeared and said nothing to him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU ANNOYING INSECT?" Buu roared.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me." The man replied.

Bobby gasped at the man's voice.

"Show me your face." He told the man.

The man pulled down his hood and made Bobby stare in amazement. The man was none other than Zack Fair.

"ZACK?" Terra, Ven, and Cloud exclaimed on the Kai planet.

"You're alive?" Bobby exclaimed, freaking out.

"Um.."

Zack pointed to the halo that was above his head.

"Oh. But still, how did you wind up here?" Bobby asked.

"Who is this guy?" Shea asked.

"This is Bobby's friend Zack." Vegito told him. "He did some of his training with him in another world."

"Cool." Shea said.

Zack removed the black coat and his 1st Class SOLIDER uniform was underneath it.

"Aw yeah! Now it's showtime!" Zack said as he held Buster Sword in his hands.

"Looks like Zack arrived just in time." Elder Kai said to Kibitokai.

"Wait a minute. You KNEW he was going to be there?" Ron asked.

"Of course after all, who'd you think was the one that trained him?" Kibitokai replied.

Sora, Reno, and Steve all whistled in amazement.

"Now with Zack on their side, Buu won't stand a chance now." Cloud said.

"You ready Bobby?" Zack said to his old friend.

"Only if you are." He replied back.

Buu was now madder than ever. His antenna slowly started to point at the guys.

"What's he doing?" Shea asked.

Vegito knew what was coming.

"Now Barrier!"

A green barrier surround them as they were soon turned to chocolate. They all turned into a chocolate bar and fell into Buu's hand.

"I was getting hungry anyway." Buu evilly said as he put the whole bar in his mouth.

"Oh we're so screwed." Steve said as the gang continued watching the crystal ball.

"It's not over yet. Vegito had a barrier to surround them so they won't be completely turned into candy." Elder Kai told them.

"But now what?" Sora asked.

"Paitence." Kibitokai said to him.

Deep inside Buu's body, the candy bar that layed in there started to shake and bounce until the guys were back to normal, but Vegito changed back into Goku and Vegeta.

"Looks like the effects of the Potara Fusion must have been messed up because we're in Buu's body." Goku told the others as he and Vegeta took off the Potara earrings.

"So now what?" Bobby asked as he reverted back to normal state.

"We find our absorbed friends and get out of here." Vegeta said as he looked around.

He caught a glimpse of six pink cocoons with people inside them and Vegeta then knew it indeed was their friends.

"Let's go free them!" Shea said as they hurried to the cocoons.

Goku freed Gohan and Goten, Vegeta freed Trunks, Shea freed Piccolo, and Bobby freed Aqua. Zack then noticed the sixth cocoon with a fat pink Buu in it.

"Should we free him too?" Zack asked.

"It's Majin Buu, the good Buu. If we free him it may drain Super Buu's powers." Goku said as he held Gohan and Goten in his arms.

Zack used his sword and cut the cocoon and grabbed Majin Buu as Buu's body began shaking. Outside, Super Buu was holding his stomach in pain.

"If..they free him...I won't be sane again!" He staggerly said.

"Buu must be weakening now! We have to get out of here!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Through Buu's holes!" Bobby said as he led them out of Buu's body.

They were far away from Buu but close enough to see what was happening. Buu's body began to shrink and soon a Kid Buu was standing where the Super Buu was.

"That's all that happened? Nothing much really." Zack said.

But Bobby was shaking. What he was sensing was frightening.

Even Kibitokai was shaking in fear.

"It's him! It's Majin Buu's original form!" He exclaimed in fear.

Everyone else began to sense Kid Buu's frightening power.

"Do they stand a chance?" Sora scaredly said.

"I don't think so Sora." Roxas replied back scared.

The Kid Buu lifted his hand as a giant energy ball began to form as it became collossal.

"That's way to much! It'll blow the planet ten times!" Goku exclaimed.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Bobby yelled as they flew quickly away.

But Kid Buu laughed manically as he flew up high and tossed the Planet Buster onto the Earth.

"We can't escape!" Shea exclaimed.

"What do we do Bobby?" Zack shouted.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed in fear.

Luck was on their side as a portal of darkness appear in front of them and a blonde hair girl in white was on the other side.

"Come on! Hurry!" She said to them.

"Namine?" Sora and Roxas exclaimed.

"It's my Nobody!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

Bobby, Goku, Vegeta, Shea, and Zack all flew into the portal as it closed just before Earth was obliterated. They then found themselves on the Planet of the Kais as they were reunited with the gang.

"You're okay!" Ven happily said.

"And you got everyone back okay too!" Dende added.

Hercule noticed Majin Buu in Zack's arms.

"You got Buu back." Hercule said happily.

"Sounds like you're friends with him." Zack said.

"Buu's my best buddy. Thanks for saving him you guys."

"Not at all Hercule." He replied back.

"Now what guys?" Terra asked.

"Oh my!" Elder Kai shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as they walked back to the crystal ball.

"Buu's headed this way!"

"WHAT?" The gang exclaimed.

Just then Buu appeared. He stood a couple of feet away with an evil smile on his face.

"Hahahaha!" Kid Buu laughed.

Gohan and the others managed to wake up and see Buu on the other side of the field.

"What happened to him?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Looks like he shrunk!" The Goku look-alike Goten replied.

"But he's much stronger now." Gohan told him.

"So what, we just sit here and let him kill us?" Kid Trunks said.

"You let us handle him." Bobby said as he, Goku, and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2 and started to walk to Kid Buu.

"Are you really sure?" Aqua asked Bobby.

"Yeah. Just stay here with Zack and the others and you'll be okay." He told her.

Aqua turned her head and jumped when she saw the older Zack right next to him doing squats.

"What's up Aqua? It's been awhile!" He said doing his squats.

"F-fine I guess." She replied surprised.

"You ready to finish this Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he, Goku, and Bobby stood across from Buu.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Goku said as they were ready to finish the battle.

End of Chapter 48


	49. Super Spirit Bomb

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 49: Super Spirit Bomb

Goku, Vegeta, and Bobby began their fight with Kid Buu while the others watched but Kibitokai, Elder Kai, and Dende went to another planet for safety.

"You sure you didn't want to go with them Hercule?" Sora asked.

"I can't leave my buddy Sora, I want to stay here with him." Hercule told him as he sat next to the sleeping Majin Buu.

"We can't tell him Sora what do to. His heart's telling him to stay." Gohan said to him.

"But we can't just stand here! I gotta help my dad!" Kid Trunks exclaimed.

"Chill little Trunks," Zack said to him as he was doing squats, "Bobby can take care of himself."

"Okay I guess." Trunks said as he and Goten sat down next to Hercule.

The gang watched as Goku and Bobby transformed into Super Saiyan 3 to help them in the fight, while Vegeta watched a few feet away after getting exhausted from the battle. He watched as the two matched Kid Buu blow for blow and was greatly impressed, especially with Goku.

"Kakarot, you have gotten stronger since the day we first met. I had always hated how you kept getting more and more powerful while I stayed the same. But now I know something important: You are the better warrior Kakarot." Vegeta made his speech with a smile on his face.

"Raahhh!" Kid Buu growled as he launched a pink Super Kamehameha at Bobby and Goku

"I'll show you a REAL Kamehameha!" Goku shouted as he launched his Super Kamehameha, which clashed with Buu's.

The clashed ended in a draw as Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation quickly dispersed.

"Damn it! I don't have enough power to transform back!" Goku exclaimed. "How else can we beat him?"

"The Spirit Bomb." Bobby told him.

"You sure?" Goku asked.

"If it could beat Broly, then it can beat Buu but it has to be more powerful than before." Bobby said as he charged at Kid Buu.

"What happened to Dad?" Gohan asked.

"He's gotten weaker but he's planning on using the Spirit Bomb. I heard what they were saying." Piccolo told him.

"Looks like we gotta help keep Buu away from Goku." Sora said as he summoned Light Savior.

"Oh yeah! Time for some fun!" Shea exclaimed happily as he summoned Solaris Twilight.

Soon everyone else summoned their weapons and hurried to the battleground.

"If you guys are going to help Kakarot then I'll stay by Hercule and the Fat Buu." Vegeta told them as he dashed to Hercule's location.

Kid Buu noticed the others coming towards him and Bobby so he fired an barrage of energy blasts. Zack and Cloud were able to cut them down as the finally arrived at Bobby's side.

"Here to help?" Super Saiyan 3 Bobby asked.

"We can't just stand here and let you handle Buu by yourself." Gohan told him as he transformed into Super Saiyan 3.

Soon Goten and Trunks became Super Saiyan and fused into Super Gotenks 3. Piccolo removed his weights as well.

"You ready buddy?" Zack asked Cloud.

"I'm ready." He replied holding Pride of the Hero in his hands.

"Goku! Just hurry up and get the Spirit Bomb ready! We'll handle Buu!" Gabranth said to Goku as he held Warrior's Honor in his hands.

"Gahahaha!" Kid Buu laughed evilly.

"You won't be laughing once we kick your ass Buu!" Steve said as the gang charged at Buu.

As the gang fought Kid Buu, Buu proved to be the tougher opponent. Goku was having his trouble too. Although he got Dende to use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish back everyone and the Earth destroyed by Buu and bringing back Zack, the energy he got from them didn't seem to be enough. What made it worse though was he watched as his friends were getting beat down one by one and he couldn't help them. This got Goku upset.

"Damn it! The Spirit Bomb isn't powerful enought defeat Majin Buu and my friends are getting hurt. I don't know what do! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE!"

As Goku's words echoed throughout the planet, a bright light shined in his hands as a Keyblade appeared. It had his Nimbus Cloud as the teeth with what looked like Shenron as the hilt of the blade and the four-star Dragonball as the keychain, along with his Power Pole joined with them. Dragon Heart was its name. Goku was amazed as his new weapon restored his strength.

"YES!" He shouted with joy.

"Dad's got a Keyblade now!" Gohan told the gang.

_Kakarot with a Keyblade now huh? Hmph, you never cease to amaze me._ Vegeta thought with a smile.

"Goku got stronger now. He gonna make Bad Buu go bye bye." Majin Buu said to Hercule after he woke up.

"Yeah Buu. Goku's one of the strongest fighters ever." Hercule told him.

"Okay guys get ready, it's almost done!" Goku said to the gang.

The Spirit Ball shined bright blue and was large enough to destroy Buu.

"Here it comes Majin Buu! SPIRIT BOMB!"

Goku launched the mighty Spirit Bomb as the gang quickly moved away and watched as Kid Buu held on to the energy ball and started to push it back. During this, Namin appeared before Sora and Kairi.

"Namine. It's good to see you again." Kairi said.

"Nice to see you guys are alright." She replied.

"Thanks for helping us back there." Bobby thanked her as he reverted back to normal.

"Ansem sensed you were in trouble and had me help you guys."

"He did?" Kim asked.

Namine nodded.

"Least we know we got help." Wade said relieved.

"Glad to see you again." Roxas said.

"Same here Roxas. You too Xion and Axel." Namine said to the Nobody trio.

Xion and Axel only smiled as Namine waved goodbye and disappeared in a dark portal back to Ansem the Wise. They then turned their attention back to Goku, who transformed into a Super Saiyan while holding on to the Spirit Bomb.

"Buu, you've become one of the most amazing fighters I've ever faced before. I just hope that after this, you could come back someday and maybe we could have a one-on-one. Adios." Goku said his last words to Buu as he used every ounce of his strength to push the Super Spirit Bomb more onto Kid Buu as it disentigrated him.

Majin Buu was no more, he was finally beaten. Everyone cheered and rejoiced as Goku floated down to the ground with his Keyblade. Vegeta, Good Buu, and Hercule approached the others as well. Goku and Vegeta stared at each other until they high-fived each other. The once rivals were now best friends. Goku and Bobby used their Instant Transmission as they were teleported to Kami's Lookout where the Z-Fighters were waiting for them.

"You did awesome Goku!" Krillin (now with hair) said to his friend.

"Yeah. Thanks Goku." 18 said holding Marron.

Bobby then told Goku what he had to do now.

"The Keyblade War huh." Goku said, looking at Dragon Heart.

"We need every Keybearer we can find." Jim told him.

Vegeta then walked closer to Goku.

"Let me come with you." He requested.

"You sure you want to?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone has to keep the clown out of trouble." Vegeta joked as everybody laughed.

Goku then turned his attention to his family. He walked over to his wife Chichi and hugged her.

"I promise I'll come back safe." He said to her.

"Be careful." She said.

"Gohan, Goten. Take care of your mother for me okay?"

"Got it Dad!" The boys replied.

"Trunks promise me you keep your mother safe too." Vegeta said to his son.

"Got it Dad." Trunks replied as Vegeta rubbed his head.

"So Zack, you ready too?" Ven asked.

"I'm always ready!" Zack said as he did more squats.

"You guys take care now okay?" Aladdin said to the Z-Fighters as he and the gang got in Excalibur and left the World of Dragons.

Goku, Vegeta, Shea, and Zack were impressed with the gummi ship.

"I wonder where the food's at?" Goku asked.

"Right here!" Naruto said, showing him a bowel of ramen.

"Alright!"

Soon Goku and Naruto began chowing down on the soup while Zack and Vegeta sat down.

"Mickey, aren't you worried the ship's gonna get too crowded?" Riku asked.

"Not anymore!" Mickey replied as he took out the controller and pressed a button that extended the ship out more, making it larger than it was before.

"Nice!" Sere and Tylor said.

"Nice to be around you again Mister Hero." Reno said as he put his arm around Zack's shoulder.

"Nice to see you again too Reno. So Sere's your girl?" He asked.

"Yep. I care about her a lot."

"So Bobby, can I drive Excalibur?" Shea asked happily.

"Sorry man maybe later." Bobby replied as Shea hung his head in shame and sighed.

"Welcome to the club." Steve said to Shea.

"Hey Steve, you wanna pilot?" Sora asked.

"You're on your own!" Steve told Shea as he happily dashed towards the driver's seat.

Bobby sat down next to Aqua on the couch as Steve steered the ship.

"How you holding up?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm a little woozy after being absorbed by Buu." She replied.

"You know, you didn't have to do it."

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Aqua said to Bobby as she held his hand.

"Thanks Aqua." Bobby thanked her as they kissed.

"Another great moment!" Terra said happily as he held a video camera.

"Again?" Bobby exclaimed.

Soon Terra ran away and Bobby chased him while everyone else laughed.

"I wonder if we see our home again." Honey sighed.

Chokei held her hand and said,

"I'm sure we will right Grandpa?"

Only Danbei was snoozing on the couch with Rufus on his head.

"Aw! Rufus is so cute when he's sleeping!" Sere awed the naked mole rat.

"He is cute when he's asleep." Ron said.

"So B, where we headed?" Shego asked Bobby as she was sitting on the other couch.

"Not sure yet. But we'll find out soon." He replied.

Meanwhile, Sora's friend Stitch was with a Hawaiian girl named Lilo walking out of a pet shop in Hawaii. Lilo had long black hair wearing a large red shirt with white flowers on it and was with her older sister Nani, who had short black hair, wore a blue t-shirt and blue pants and tan boots. A few feet away in hiding, the evil four eyed alien Doctor Jumba Jookiba was with the one eyed alien named Plikley as they spied on Stitch. Why are they spying on Stitch and what is their plan?

End of Chapter 49


	50. Keyblades and Ohana

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 50: Keyblades and Ohana

The sun was shining brightly on Ohana Paradise as our heroes arrived on a beach.

"We're on the beach? And I didn't bring my sunscreen!" Zack complained.

"And I didn't bring my surfboard!" Shea whined.

"We're not here to goof off, we're here to find the Keyhole and seal it." Vegeta told them.

"Lighten up Vegeta. We can enjoy a break once and awhile and we had just beaten Majin Buu too." Goku told him as he layed in the sand.

"Goku's got a point." Bobby agreed as he too layed down on the sand.

"Then it's deceided! We take a vacation!" Sora announced as the gang got in their swimsuits and started having fun.

Shea, Steve, Jim, Ron, and Aladdin surfed the waves while Bobby, using a grill he created with alchemy, started cooking burgers, hot dogs, and other good food. Sora, Roxas, and Ven jammed to the tunes from the stereo Riku got in Radient Garden, and the others sat and enjoyed the rays.

"When was the last time we had a break?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't really know actually." Reno replied as he got the volleyball net set up for a game.

"Then this is the first time." Ichigo answered back.

"Who's ready for volleyball?" Sere called out in her purple swimsuit.

Soon everyone on the beach joined the gang in their huge volleyball game. Just as Sora was getting ready to make his serve at the start of his game, he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"SORA!" The voice that was Stitch's came barreling down the beach knocking some of the gang over like bowling pins.

"Ow! Who the heck is that?" Jim asked.

"Well I'll be! It's Experiment 626!" Bobby answered.

Stitch then noticed Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Bobby and was even more happy.

"Friends!" He exclaimed happily as he dashed towards them.

"How you been?" Ven asked.

"I'm doing..fine." Stitch replied.

"You speak full English?" Aqua asked.

"Lilo..friend..teach me." Stitch said.

"Who's Lilo?" Goofy asked.

"It's my name!" Lilo replied as she, her sister Nani, and their friend David walked up to the gang.

"Hi Lilo, I'm Sora and these guys are my friends!"

"Oh boy, you do have a lot of friends." David said as he scratched the back of his head. "Listen Nani I got to go. So I'll talk to you later."

"Bye David." Nani waved to him.

Lilo and Nani got introduced to Sora and his friends as they packed up their stuff and head to their house.

"So how long do you guys want to stay?" Nani asked as the gang got close to her house.

"Once we find what we're looking for here, we'll leave as soon as possible." Terra told her.

"Sounds good but you guys won't be any trouble for us if that's what you're thinking." Nani said again.

Once the gang got settled in, Nani left Lilo and Stitch in their care while she went to work.

"So, now what?" Jim asked as the gang was relaxing in the living room.

"Don't know." Aladdin replied.

"Wonder what's on TV." Lilo said as she flipped the channels looking for something good to watch.

As the gang sat in the living room watching TV, Stitch heard a noise near the backdoor and went to check it out. His blue ears went up high and started growling at the kitchen window where Jumba began firing his laser gun and jumped through the window.

"Are you out of your mind?" The one-eyed alien Pleakley exclaimed.

"Once I capture experiment, I shall get my freedom!" Jumba laughed evilly.

"I know that voice." Bobby said as he heard Jumba's laugh.

Soon the gang hurried to the kitchen and found Stitch fighting Jumba and heard the little alien curse him in alien language.

"Dr. Jumba!" Bobby, Aqua, and Terra said.

"This is a surprise. I'd never thought I'd see you three again. Now leave while I capture Experiment 626." He said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because my brown spiky haired friend once I do, all charges on me of the destruction he caused will be dropped! Now get in the bag!"

"Make me ugly!" Stitch said in alien.

"I am not ugly! My mother said I am beautiful!" Jumba yelled as he fired his laser gun.

"Lilo, go and hide okay?" Zack told her.

"Okay." She said as she hurried to the living room.

"Jumba you can't take Stitch away from his family, and we're going to make sure you don't!" Naruto told him as he and the gang prepared for battle.

While the fight against Jumba was going on, Lilo picked up her house phone and dialed a number on a card that said "Mr. Bubbles."

"Hello?" She said to the reciever, "There are aliens here and they're attacking my house."

Soon the house was getting damaged piece by piece and then Stitch then lifted the old Voltswagon and then yelled,

"Blue punch buggy!" Stitch laughed manically at Jumba as he threw the car at him.

"Stitch! Stop or you'll destroy the house!" Ven told him.

"Now I've got you!" Jumba said triumphently as he began to fire his gun again but Stitch stuck a carrot in the barrel.

"Um, did we win?" Shea asked.

But Bobby knew what was going to happen out.

"Everyone out of the house." He said.

The gang only looked at him.

"NOW!"

Soon everyone, along with Lilo, began to ran out of the house but it exploded before they could get out fast enough. Just then a black car pulled up and a bald, dark complexed man in a black suit with black sunglasses was in shock of what he was seeing. Nani was walking down the street when see saw a volunteer fire truck racing past her and was coming close to the road that led to her house.

"Don't go left." Nani said worriedly, but the truck did turn left and she ran to her house as fast as she could.

When she arrived, she found Lilo getting in Mr. Bubbles's car.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking her away?" Nani demanded.

"Just look! Is this the kind of home for her to live in?" Bubbles yelled back.

While she heard them arguing and was crying, Lilo took off her seatbelt and got out of the car and ran into the woods. As Bubbles turned to his car, he noticed Lilo was missing and called out to her. Elsewhere, the gang was healing their wounds that was caused by the explosion.

"So, we're okay now then right?" Jumba asked nervously.

"Should we?" Aiko asked.

The others weren't so sure about forgiving Jumba.

"Can't we just be friends please?" Pleakley pleaded.

"I don't see the harm in that!" Ron said.

However something was wrong and Riku noticed it.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Kairi, Aqua, and Stitch are missing." Riku said.

"The blast must off sent them farther away somewhere." Zack said as he did his squats.

"Payback never tasted so sweet!" boomed a voice all too familiar to Bobby.

"It's Gantu. What's he doing here on Earth?" He wondered.

Bobby then found out that the girls and Stitch were in a glass prison that was on Jumba's back as he placed it on the back of his ship. Not only that but Lilo was in there too with them.

"Lilo!" Sora exclaimed as Jumba's ship left the ground.

"Now what?" Drakken exclaimed.

"We get them back, that's what!" Aladdin told him just as Stitch crashed down to the ground in the middle of the group.

When Stitch got up, he began crying.

"What's wrong Stitch?" Mickey asked.

"Lilo say Stitch bad. Says Stitch ruin family. I escape to get help." He replied sadly.

At this moment, Jumba placed the handcuffs on Stitch's four arms and laughed triumpently.

"Now that I have you, we shall go to my ship and I shall take you back to Grand Councilwoman! There is no resisting!"

But Stitch didn't resist, he only silently walked towards him.

"Garwsh, he seems really sad guys." Goofy said.

Cloud walked up to Stitch and rubbed his head.

"Don't give up Stitch. You're not bad. You helped out Leon and the others in Radient Garden when the Heartless started attacking the town." He reassured him.

This made Stitch happy as he broke free of his restraints and laughed.

"Kick Gantu's butt! Who goes with?" He asked the gang.

"Don't see any reason not to." Honey said.

"We're all going." Gabranth added.

"Yeah baby! We get to kick some alien butt!" Shea exclaimed happily as he summoned Solaris Twilight.

"Ahem." Vegeta, Goku, and Bobby coughed.

When he realized what they ment by it, he got nervous and said to them,

"Not YOUR alien butts guys, Gantu's!"

"SURE Shea." The Saiyans said.

"So how do we go after them?" Ichigo asked.

Jumba then pulled some leaves that revealed a large red spaceship that made Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Steve's jaws drop.

"Now that's what I call a ship!" Jim said.

"How else did we come here? Walked?" Jumba chuckled.

Everyone was prepared once they got in Jumba's ship. They then heard a knock on the door and on the other side was Nani.

"Uhh, did you by any chance heard EVERYTHING we were talking about?" Steve asked.

"Yes I did and seeing how you guys are going to save my sister, let me come with you. Please." She pleaded.

"Hop in!" Terra said as he held out his hand to help her in.

"We're coming girls!" Sora said as the ship blasted off and began following Gantu's.

End of Chapter 50


	51. Ohana Forever

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 51: Ohana Forever

Inside the containment capsule hitched on the back of Gantu's ship, Aqua, Kairi, and Lilo were sitting and waiting for the others to rescue them. Lilo was holding the chared picture of her family and was still looking depressed.

"You kind of hurt Stitch's feelings back there." Kairi said to her.

Lilo was silent.

"Lilo, Stitch may do bad things but he's not bad." Aqua then said. "You have to believe in him."

"Ohana." Lilo realizingly said.

"Ohana?" Kairi asked.

"Ohana means family and also means no gets left behind or forgotten. It's what I told Nani when we first got Stitch." Lilo said.

"He's ohana and so are we." Aqua told her.

"Yeah!" Lilo and Kairi said.

Just then, Gantu's ship got blasted out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Gantu exclaimed.

He looked over to his left and found a red spaceship flying near him and Stitch was at one of the windows mooning him.

"Yoohoo!" He taunted.

"What the? How did you escape?"

Gantu then noticed Bobby was right next to Stitch and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You again?" He exclaimed.

Gantu angerly steered his ship onto a nearby island.

"Follow him!" Zack said to Jumba as he followed Gantu.

"Let's kick his butt!" Steve said as the gang got out of the ship with their weapons summoned and ran towards Gantu.

"Right behind you Ste-" Ron said as he was cut off by his amazement of Gantu's giant stature. "Okay, NO ONE TOLD ME HE WOULD BE BIG!"

"Sorry for leaving that out." Jumba and Bobby said.

"Let them go!" Stitch said to Gantu in alien.

"You going to make me?" Gantu replied as he drew his laser gun.

"Let's see if we can!" Goku exclaimed as the gang began fighting Gantu.

Gantu's attack had occasionally caught them off-guard but since Bobby fought Gantu before with Aqua, he was able to help them defeat Gantu with ease.

"Surrender Gantu! It's over." Ven said as he pointed his Keyblade at him.

Sora used his Keyblade to free the girls from the capsule. Kairi ran to Sora and gave him a hug that made him blush, same too with Aqua and Bobby.

"Lilo. I am here." Stitch said.

Lilo ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry for being mean at you. I was sad that I was going to be taken away from Nani. Thank you for saving me." Lilo told him.

"You're welcome." Stitch replied as he hugged her.

Just then a ship came down and two uniformed aliens came out and placed handcuffs on Stitch. Another alien came out of the ship and it was the Grand Councilwoman.

"We've captured the criminal ma'am." said one of the alien officers.

"Well done." She replied.

She then noticed Aqua and Bobby who stood in front of Lilo and Stitch.

"It's been awhile." The Grand Councilwoman said to them.

"It has." Bobby replied.

"You can't take Stitch." Aqua told her.

"And why can't I?" She asked.

"Lilo, show her the papers." Mr. Bubbles told her as he walked out of the woods.

Lilo took the adoption papers from her pocket and showed it to the Grand Councilwoman.

"See? I bought him from the pound. If you take him, then that's stealing." Lilo told her.

"She's got a point." Zack said.

"You see? He's got a family that cares for him. And besides, aliens are all about rules." Bubbles said.

"You look familiar." The Grand Coucilwoman said, eyeing him carefully.

"CIA. Roswell. 1973." Bubbles said showing his badge.

"Cool." Shea and Steve both said.

"Ah yes, you had hair then." The Grand Councilwoman remembered has Bubbles rubbed his head. "I hearby sentence Experiment 626-"

"Stitch. My name Stitch." He interrupted her.

"Yes Stitch. He is sentenced to exile for life and served out here on Earth and you and your family are hereby under the protection of the United Galactic Federation. And let's not forget Gantu, who is retired and exiled for his outrageous actions."

"Oh Blitznak." Gantu sighed.

"We'll be checking in once and awhile." She then said to Bubbles.

"I was afraid of that." Bubbles said as he took off his sunglasses. "Telling this back at HQ won't be easy."

The Grandcouncil Woman chuckled and then whispered to one of her officers and said,

"Don't let those two on my ship."

Jumba and Pleakley sighed once they heard this as the Grand Coucilwoman left in her ship.

"CIA?" Nani said to Bubbles.

"Former. Convinced an alien race that mosquitoes were an endangered species and managed to save the world." He said as Pleakley's eye now remembered who told said that. "Now about your house..."

"We can use parts from my ship. It seems it has been broken from our fight with Gantu." Jumba said as he began blasting his ship.

And so days went by as Sora and the gang worked together to rebuild Lilo's home.

"She's a beaut right Cloud?" Zack said.

"Good as new." He replied.

"Thank you for the help David." Nani said.

"It's no problem, though I'm still trying to get over that your dog is really an alien and you've got two more living in your home." David replied, scratching his head.

"Hehe, yeah I'm trying to adjust to this too." Nani laughed nervously.

"Looks like we're hitting the road now." Jim said as he got his pack on his back.

As Excalibur got started up to go and the gang was getting in the ship, Stitch stopped Sora by pulling on his shorts. Sora then looked down at him.

"What's up Stitch?" Sora asked as he kneeled down to him.

"Friend. Circle. Always." Stitch said as he held his star shard that he fixed that got destroyed by Gantu.

"Always." Ven said as he walked over to Stitch and placed his hand on it.

"Always." Terra also said, doing the same as Ven.

"Always." Bobby and Aqua did too.

Everyone else began placing their hands on the shard which showed that they were all Stitch's ohana. Once everyone's hands left it, the star shard began to glow and rise to the sky, revealing the Keyhole.

"That's your cue guys." Chokei said to the Keybearers.

"Showtime." Roxas and Xion then said as they sealed the Keyhole.

"Before you go," Bubbles said, "There's something about Goku and Vegeta that has been concerning me for awhile."

"What do you want to know?" Vegeta asked.

"I've heard reports from the CIA about a group of fighters that can change their hair to gold and have incredible strength. I noticed your fight with Gantu and your guys' strength was the same as the gold fighters I heard about."

"It's true. We're Saiyans, an endangered race with these two being the last full blooded Saiyan while their sons, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and me as half blooded." Bobby told him.

"I see. Well good luck on your journey and take care." Bubbles said as he put on his sunglasses and got in his black car. "I'll be checking up on you too Nani."

The gang waved goodbye as Bubbles drove away.

"Take care Stitch." Terra said as he rubbed Stitch's head.

"Aloha!" Stitch and his ohana said to our heroes as they began to take off in their ship.

"Aloha!" They replied as they left Ohana Paradise's surface.

"So where we headed now?" Sasuke asked as he and Vegeta stood by one of the windows with their arms crossed.

"I guess to whatever new world we explore." Kakashi replied as he sat on the couch reading his Make-Out Paradise novel with a few laughs as he read it.

"It's nice that Stitch found a family to be with." Aqua said as she sat on Bobby's lap on one of the chairs next to the couch.

"Actually I believe that we were already Stitch's family. I guess I never thought of that until now." Bobby said to her.

"Now that you mention it, when Riku and I first met Kairi when she arrived to the islands, from the way we always hung out I guess I thought of the three of us as family too." Sora said as he piloted the ship.

Soon the refugees began thinking of their friends and families that they lost to the Darkness.

"We may have lost our own families from the destruction of our worlds, we managed to make a new one." Honey said.

"She's right, I guess our world saving group became a family once we all joined together." Kim said.

"Kim's right too! Let's make a promise, no matter what happens to us we'll always be a family!" Naruto announced.

"I'm with him. We'll always be a family no matter what gets thrown at us." Axel agreed.

"Alright then family, let's head to the next world!" Goku said as Sora activated Excalibur's hyper-drive boosters.

End of Chapter 51


	52. Keyblades and Viruses

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 52: Keyblades and Viruses

The arrival in the next world for our heroes was very deep, mysterious African temple, where the gang had to be on their toes in order to avoid the booby traps that may lay within.

"I wonder what's in this temple?" Zack wondered as the gang walked through the temple.

"Maybe it's full of gold!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Or maybe even more!" Shea and Steve drooled over the thought.

Just then they heard gunshots off in the distance. The gang readied their weapons and ran to the sound. When they arrived, they found a man and an dark complexed woman fighting off what looked like villagers along with the Unversed, and Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Bobby knew who the man was.

"Hey Chris! Need some help?" Bobby asked as they hurried to Chris's side.

"Friends of yours?" The woman asked.

"Definitely. Thanks for assist guys!" Chris said as they worked together taking out the villagers and the Unversed.

Once they were defeated, introductions were made and they began walking deeper into the temple.

"What exactly is the BSAA?" Sora asked while they were walking.

"The BSAA, or Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance, is an organization that fights bio-terrorism." Chris explained including what bio-terrorism is and what is used.

"Whoa, sounds like a rough job." Riku said.

"Yeah it's rough, but as long as no one else suffers the same fate as the people of Raccoon City, then it's worth it." Chris said.

"What happened in Raccoon City?" Reno asked.

Chris let out a big sigh and then explained the T-Virus outbreak that turned the citizens of Raccoon City into bloodthrusty zombies, and how the survivors had to be evacuated before the city was nuked to exterminate all the zombies to keep them from infecting anyone else.

"Man..." Sere shivered after hearing the horrible story.

"I know. To this day it still haunts me of what happened in Raccoon City." Chris sighed as the gang entered a large stone room.

"How touching." said a sinister voice.

"Who's there?" Gabranth demanded as a man with glasses and black suit appeared with a blonde haired woman in a blue jumpsuit from the shadows.

"Wesker..." Bobby said sternly.

Chris was surprised at the woman that was next to him and he knew who she was and noticed a device on her chest. He then turned his attention at Wesker.

"Wesker, what have you done to Jill?" Chris exclaimed.

"Jill?" Terra surprisingly exclaimed.

"But, she died when she and Wesker..." Ven said.

Aqua knew what that device was on Jill's chest.

"You're controlling Jill, aren't you?" She said to him.

"Very observent aren't you?" Wesker chuckled evilly. "Yes, little Jill here is my obediant servant thanks to that device."

"Let her go Wesker, NOW!" Chris demanded.

"Unfortunatly Redfield, I'm going to have to decline your offer for you see, I'm one step closer to becoming a god and I mustn't miss that opportunaty. So, I guess I'll leave you with Jill to 'catch up' on things." Wesker said.

As he walked to a nearby elevator, he then said to Jill,

"Kill them all."

Once Jill heard this, she charged at the gang but Chris stood in her way.

"Jill you got to snap out of it! It's me Chris! Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Bobby are here too!" Chris called out to her.

Jill didn't listen to him, so instead she pulled out two sub-machine guns and began firing at the gang.

"Spread out!" Cloud told the gang.

"Got it!" Everyone replied.

"We have to get that device off her chest!" Bobby then said.

"Right behind you!" Sora replied as he and Riku charged with their Keyblades in hand.

Sora tried to jump and strike at Jill, but she grabbed Sora's foot and threw him at Riku, who was charging at Jill head on.

"You okay Sora?" Riku asked as he and Sora got back up.

"Yeah, but MAN she packs a punch!" He replied.

"You guys alright?" Sheva asked.

"We're fine." Sora and Riku replied.

Sheva then saw Jill charging at her, but luckily she flipped over her and kicked her in the face, in which Jill was knocked down and Sheva had her in the Full Nelson.

"Chris! Get it off her now!" Sheva told him as Chris quickly ran to the girls and began trying to pry the device off of Jill.

But then, Vegeta felt a spike in power coming from Jill.

"Something's wrong!" Vegeta shouted to the gang.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

His question was answered as a familiar aura surrounded Jill.

"Darkness! Wesker must have infused that device with it!" Terra told the gang.

Jill then grabbed Chris and Sheva and then threw them on the ground hard. She then proceeded to beat on them ruthlessly. Just has she was about to deliver the final blow, Bobby charged at Jill and kicked her face and sent her flying into a nearby wall.

"You guys okay?" He asked as he helped Chris and Sheva up.

"I think so but we got to get that device off of Jill before she's lost forever." Chris said, holding his chest in pain.

"I'll handle it." Bobby said as he charged at Jill.

"Bring it!" Jill said as Bobby came closer to her.

As Bobby was about to throw a punch, Jill grabbed his hand and proceed to kick him, but he grabbed her foot.

"GUYS DO IT!" Bobby yelled.

Goku, Naruto, and Jim pointed their Keyblades at Jill, where light beams hit the device, shattering it into pieces. Bobby then let go of Jill as she got weary and fell to the ground. Chris then rushed to her side and picked her up.

"Jill? Are you okay?" He asked with Jill in his arms.

"C-Chris?" Jill faintly said as she woke up.

"We did it!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy cheered.

"Thank goodness." Honey reliefly sighed.

A few hours past as Jill apologized for her actions and told the gang of Wesker's plans.

"If we don't stop him now, he'll send the world into darkness with the Black Uroboros." Jill finished.

"The only way he could do that is if he finds the Keyhole here." Aiko said.

"Which means, we have to find it first before Wesker does, but they'll be loads of Majini, Unversed, and Heartless in our way." Chris said as he loaded his pistol.

"Luckily you got us!" Sora said as he held his Keyblade over his shoulder.

"We are lucky alright." Sheva said.

"So, is everyone ready?" Goku asked.

"You know it!" Tylor and Tim replied.

"It's showtime!" Zack exclaimed happily as he finished his squats.

"Then let's go." Mickey said as the gang went in the elevator.

Once they reached the top, they found themselves near an airport where loads of Majini and Heartless were waiting for them. The gang took out all the Majini and Heartless as they finally caught up with Wesker boarding in a departing jet.

"We can't lose him!" Chris told everyone as they dashed to the jet and managed to get in just before it took off.

"So, you're all still alive now is it? How disappointing." Wesker said as he took off his sunglasses, revealing his blood red eyes and charged at the gang.

The gang managed to dodged his strike and then proceeded to charge at him. Wesker managed to dodge their attacks with no trouble at all. The battle wasn't looking good for them as it seemed Wesker was about to win until Aladdin found the cargo hatch button.

"Everyone hold on to something!" He told the gang as he smashed the button, opening up the cargo hatch doors.

Wesker then began to slide out, but not without taking Sheva with him. He grabbed Sheva's leg and started taking her with him.

"NO!" Chris shouted as he saw Sheva holding on to the jet's cargo door with Wesker dangling on her leg.

"Hold on to me and we'll help you get her!" Bobby said as he grabbed Chris's arm as he began walking steadily towards Sheva.

Seeing this, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Jill along with Bobby formed a human chain for Chris to reach Sheva, but thinking it was the only way to defeat Wesker was to let go of the cargo door.

"I'm not going to lose another friend!" Chris yelled as he grabbed Sheva just in time.

"Keep holding on!" Jill said.

Just then they found the jet going off it's destined course as it began falling into a nearby volcano.

"HOLD ON GUYS!" Bobby screamed as the jet crashed into the volcano.

Luckily, the gang woke up from the crash and found themselves on the pieces of rock that was in the volcano.

"Is everyone alright?" Chris asked.

"We're fine." Kakashi replied.

"Same here. Except for landing on this hard rock!" Drakken replied annoyed as he pulled a rock out of his butt.

"Wait, where's Wesker?" Ichigo said, looking around for him.

"Right here!" Wesker said as he stood on a nearby ledge that also had the rockets containing the Black Uroboros, in which he then slammed his hands into the rockets and what looked like black worms started for form on him.

"He's infusing himself with the Black Uroboros!" Jill announced to the gang.

"Yes Valentine, now witness the birth OF A GOD!" Wesker roared triumphantly as dark aura began to form around him and soon his body began bulging and was covered in darkness.

"So Chris Redfield, are you and your friends ready to die?" Dark Wesker laughed manically.

"I've had enough of you Wesker! All the pain and suffering the people here and everywhere else you've caused ends here! It's time to finish what was started all those years ago!" Chris shouted to the heavens as everyone charged at Wesker.

Wesker started firing dark orbs at the gang, but Roxas managed to slash them while Sora worked with Chris to use their Limit, United Assault. First, Chris pulled out his shotgun and began firing at Wesker while Sora fired light beams from his Keyblade, then the two began to get up and close as Chris delivered punishing blows while Sora sliced and diced Wesker. The Limit ended with Sora and Chris charging at Wesker and delivering a powerful punch to the stomach. Wesker staggered back after being delt the painful blow.

"You think you'll win? We've only just started!" Wesker exclaimed as he began charging an dark energy orb.

"That's what you think!" Bobby and Chris shouted back as they gave Wesker a powerful kick to the stomach that sent him into the lava.

"Did we get him?" Shea asked.

"I hope so." Sheva replied.

Just then, Wesker started crawling out of lava with a very pissed off look in his eyes.

"REDFIELD!" Wesker roared.

"Chris!" Bobby said as he tossed him an RPG that fell out of the jet bomber.

"BURN IN HELL WESKER!" Chris yelled as he fired the RPG at Wesker, which hit him hard in the stomach and sent him back into the lava, finishing him off for good.

"Hey, who needs a lift?" said an African-accented man in a helicopter who flew down near the volcano to pick the gang up.

"It's Josh Stone!" Sheva said as she waved at him.

"I think we may need to make trips!" Josh shouted down to them as he noticed the large group.

"No worries!" Sora replied as he and the gang began to fly near the helicopter, in which Jill, Chris, and Sheva got in.

The gang soon followed them until they arrived at the BSAA African Branch, where they relaxed after the long battle with Wesker.

"We owe you guys big time." Chris said to the gang as they got ready to leave the next day.

"What're friends for?" Bobby replied as he and Chris shook hands.

Chris then began holding a small 40-calibur pistol in his left hand.

"Take it. It's a good luck charm of mine." He said, handing the gun to Bobby.

"Thanks Chris, I'll keep it safe." Bobby replied.

The pistol then began to glow and float towards the sky.

"What's going on?" Jill asked.

"The Keyhole's being revealed to us and we have to seal it now." Xion told her as the Keybearers summoned their Keyblades and with it, sealed the Keyhole.

"Looks like we have to go now." Cloud said as Excalibur then landed near the group.

"Take care, okay Chris?" Aqua asked.

"As long as you guys do!" Chris replied as he, Josh, Jill, and Sheva waved goodbye as the Keybearer Ohana waved goodbye.

"Man! When are we gonna take a break from all this?" Steve said as he jumped on the couch and started to lay on it.

"I don't think we'll ever get a break until it's all over Steve." Ven told him.

"Until that time comes, we'll work together to stop the Keyblade War from happening again." Bobby then said as he piloted the ship.

Just then, a small faint image of Yen Sid appeared in the gummi ship.

"Master Yen Sid?" Sora said.

"Hello Master Yen Sid, it's been too long." Aqua greeted him.

"Indeed it has Master Aqua." Yen Sid replied.

"Master Yen Sid, is there something you wish to speak to us about?" Mickey asked.

"There is King Mickey. You and the others must come to my tower in Twilight Town right away, for there is something of grave importance that must be shared with you all. I await your arrival." Yen Sid finished as he disappeared.

"Well guys, looks like we've got to go to Yen Sid's and see what's up." Sora said as Bobby set the gummi ship's course to Twilight Town's Mysterious Tower.

End of Chapter 52


	53. Return of the Full Metal

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 53: Return of the Full Metal

Our heroes arrived at Yen Sid's tower and had managed to make their way up to his room, where Yen Sid summoned chairs for them to sit, since there were so many people in Sora's group.

"So what do you need to tell us that is so important?" Sora asked.

"You already know about the seven Princesses of Heart: Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine, Belle, and Kairi. Correct?" Yen Sid began.

"Yeah. Kairi's here with us because she can wield the Keyblade and Jasmine's safe at Disney Castle with Queen Minnie." Bobby told him.

"It is good that Jasmine is at the castle for you see, we need all the princesses together." Yen Sid said.

"We figured out that if we have the seven of them together again, they can use their power to protect Kingdom Hearts from being turned to darkness by Xehanort and Vanitas." Terra told him.

"That is correct Terra. But I'm afraid there's something else." Yen Sid solemly said.

"And that is?" Shea asked.

"There are more Princesses of Heart out there in the worlds."

"WHAT?" The gang gasped.

"Uh, how many more are there?" Goofy asked.

"There are some out there that you know, and some you will meet on your journey. I will show you what I mean." Yen Sid said as he summoned three faint images of familiar girls to the group.

"Videl?" Goku exclaimed.

"Orihime?" Ichigo also exclaimed.

"Winry?" Bobby exclaimed as well.

"Yes. Three of many out there in the worlds. But there is more." Yen Sid continued as three new girls appeared.

"Yuna, Hinata, and...HONEY?" Ven said surprised as everyone looked at Honey.

"Who knew we had another princess travelling with us." Ron said as Rufus sat on his head.

"Who knew?" Rufus repeated.

Honey let out a sigh and nodded her head to Yen Sid, showing him that she was ready to do her part.

"Very good. Now then, let's continue." He said as three new girls appeared.

One girl had short blonde hair and was wearing red jumpsuit, another girl had long red hair and wore a green jumpsuit, while the third girl had short black hair, along with a dark complexion, was wearing a yellow jumpsuit and they had smilies on their faces.

"Many young women such as these you will meet on your journey. Unfortunatly, the people that you've seen is all that I will show you. You shall find the rest on your own." Yen Sid said as the three girls disappeared.

"So, you want us to find them and bring them to Disney Castle where they can be safe from the Darkness?" Riku asked.

"Yes Riku, and I've also sensed you have new Keybearers since the four that lost their worlds, correct?" Yen Sid asked.

Ichigo, Aiko, Gabranth, Cloud, Naruto, Goku, Aladdin, Jim, and Peter Pan summoned their Keyblades before Yen Sid. Zantestuken, Eternity, Warrior's Pride, Pride of the Hero, Ninja's Honor, Dragon Heart, Wishing Lamp, Planet Protector, and Pixie Charm were the Keyblades they held in their hands.

"I see. Now then, you all have known the task that was placed upon you once you recieved the Keyblade?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we did." Naruto replied.

"We'll do anything we can to help keep our world and the others safe from the Darkness." Cloud added.

"Is there anything else that we need to know Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked as the Keybearers put away their weapons.

"The only thing I can tell you is watch for Malificent and Pete for they too will try to obtain Kingdom Hearts and rule it." Yen Sid lastly said to them.

"We definately watch out for those two. Thanks for the help Master Yen Sid." Sora said as he and the gang started to go down the stairs.

"Wait!" Xion stopped the gang.

"What?" They asked.

"What about the other six princesses?" She asked Yen Sid.

"I have already sent Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to recieve them and bring them to the castle. The rest of the princesses are in your hands. Good luck to you all." Yen Sid told them as they began walking down the stairs.

"So it looks like we have to go get the princesses along with getting new Keybearers now." Steve sighed.

"Buck up kiddo, it's all part of the hero description. You either have to quit, or STOP WITH THE COMPLAINING!" Sere fumed as she kicked Steve in the ass.

"OW! That hurt!" He cried.

The gang got in Excalibur and blasted off from Mysterious Tower and headed off for the next world in their journey. They soon found themselves back at Amestris, the home of Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"I wonder how Al's doing." Kairi said.

"Let's go and see." Roxas replied as the ship landed and the gang foundthemselves in Lior, where it looked like another war was taking place.

"Another war? What happened here?" Bobby asked.

"Dietlinde Eckhart that's who." said a friendly voice as he approached our heroes.

"Ed?" Sora called out the name as the voice came from the now much older Edward Elric.

His hair was longer and was now the same height as Sora. He had on a brown jacket and had brown pants to match.

"How did you get back here? Where did you go?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I crossed the Gate and found myself in 1923 Germany on Earth which is parallel to here. On that side I saw people that looked just like Dante, Bradley, Hughes, and the others that died in this world." Ed told him.

"Whoa. So where's Al and the others and who's Dietlinde Eckhart?" Tylor then asked.

"Eckhart is working for a witch named Malificent-"

"Malificent's one not to take lightly." Riku interrupted Ed.

"Got it. Anyway, she's working with that woman to take over my home and they're using the Heartless to do it." Ed said as he revealed his automail arm and used alchemy to create a blade on it.

"We're here to help." Reno said as the gang summoned their weapons and followed Ed to where the others were and introduced the new faces to Ed. They then found Al, Armstrong, Hawkeye, and Mustang fighting the Heartless that appeared.

"Hey guys! Look who showed up just in time!" Ed called to them.

"You guys are here! Awesome!" Al cheered.

"Nice to see you guys again." Hawkeye said as she was shooting the Heartless.

"It seems the battle will be in our favor now." Louis added.

"Eckhart's using the Heartless to keep us away from something." Mustang told the gang as he finished off all of the Heartless.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"She said something about finding a 'Princess of Heart'." Al said.

"She's after Winry." Zack told them.

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! She's after WINRY?" Ed exclaimed.

"And we need to get to her before they do. Where is she?" Vegeta asked.

"She's at Central where we've kept her-"

Mustang was cut off as everyone felt the ground shaking.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked.

Her question was answered as a Giant Heartless fell from the sky in pieces. When the six pieces joined together, it formed the Guard Armor Heartless, the first Heartless Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought together.

"We can handle this one! You guys go to Central and we'll catch up!" Roxas said as he, Axel, and Xion charged at the Heartless.

"You heard him! Let's move out everyone!" Mustang commanded as Sere opened the Dark Portal that led them to Central once they stepped through the other side.

When they arrived, they found Heartless were attacking Central HQ.

"Damn it! We have to get inside now!" Ed exclaimed.

"Alright then, let's go!" Sora said as the gang fought off the Heartless outside HQ and finally made their way inside, where they found Winry restrainted and was with Malificent and Eckhart. Eckhart had short blonde hair and was wearing a white jacket on with dark blue pants.

"Well well, if it isn't Sora and his wretched lackeys of the King. And what's more is that he has the Keyblade Masters with him. " Malificent scolded as she and Eckhart noticed them.

"Guys! Thank goodness you're here!" Winry said happily.

"Let her go Eckhart!" Ed demanded.

"Or what?" She chuckled sinisterly.

"We'll make you!" Al yelled.

"Try it boy." Eckhart taunted him.

"I'll leave this fools to you. Farewell." Malificent said to Eckhart as she disappeared in black and green flames.

Angered, Al charged head on at Eckhart as he used alchemy to create a spear and started to slash her. But Eckhart pulled out a dagger from her coat and stopped Al's strike.

"Too slow." She said as she kicked Al in the stomach and grabbed his arm and tossed him back at the group, where Armstrong managed to catch him.

"Thanks Major." Al said, clutching his stomach.

"If you want to save your little Winry, then come and fight me." Eckhart said to the heroes.

"You asked for it." Kakashi replied as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Vegeta said as he powered up.

The gang charged at Eckhart, who summoned Heartless to aid her. While Armstrong and Terra wiped out the Heartless, Sora, Ed, and Al worked together to unleash their Limit, Alchemic Strike. First, Ed and Al created knives and began tossing them at Eckhart while Sora launched Triple Blizzaga at her. Next Ed created his Automail Blade and with Sora slashed Eckhart from both sides and knocked her in the air. The Limit was done once Ed, Al, and Sora used Triple Zantetsuken when Eckhart came close to them. Eckhart staggered with blood dripping from her chest but she only chuckled.

"What's so damn funny?" Ed asked.

"You want to know? It's because you WILL ALL DIE! Starting with HER!" Eckhart laughed manaically as she charged at the restrained Winry.

Ed, Al, and Sora chased after her but it was too late as everyone heard a piercing sound. But it didn't come from Winry. When Eckhart moved back, the person that was stabbed was none other than Bobby. Eckhart stabbed him right near the heart. Bobby staggered to stay standing while he clutched his wound, but soon he fell down as he was saying,

"Protect Winry."

He layed motionless on the ground as everyone was horrified to see their friend fall right before their eyes.

"I didn't want him to go first but it saves me the trouble." Eckhart coldly said as she wiped Bobby's blood from her dagger.

Ed and Al were offically pissed off. Al tightly clutched his spear while Ed pulled a sword from the ground with alchemy and charged at her. Surprised, she managed to held both weapons back by getting a tight grip on them.

"First your group attacks and kills the Al in Germany as he helped me get back here, then you use the Heartless to attack my brother and my friends in this world, you kidnap Winry and threaten her life, and now you kill the one person that helped us when we did the Forbidden Alchemy to bring back our mom. How many?" Ed said to Eckhart.

"How many what?" She asked.

"HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE HAVE TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU?" Al yelled at her as two bright lights shined from Eckhart's hands.

The lights faded as two Keyblades appeared in the Elric brothers' hands. Eckhart was shocked as she let go and scaredly walked back from them. The Keyblades the two held was long and silver, having the teeth looking like Aqua's Rain Storm Keyblade. The handle represented the charred wood of the boys' home that they burned down before they left their home to find the Philosopher's Stone, and the keychains both had the Alchemist Pocketwatch. The name of the Keyblades were both Equivalent Exchange. Roxas, Lea, and Xion arrived only to see Ed and Al holding Keyblades, and Bobby on the ground.

"Bobby! What happened?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Eckhart was after Winry, but Bobby stopped her by taking the dagger near his heart." Roy softly said.

"Look on the bright side, the boys look pissed off and are about to kick her ass. My kind of fight!" Lea said as he summoned his Eternal Flames chakrams.

"Let's help him guys!" Xion told the gang as she and Roxas summoned their Keyblades.

"No." Ed told her.

"But why not?" Aladdin asked.

"We'll handle her together. Just free Winry and get her away from here." Al replied.

"At least let me stay and help you." Sora pleaded to them.

"Alright then." Ed said as Sora stood by the Elric brothers' side.

Steve used his Keyblade to release Winry and Jim took Winry's hand as the gang left Sora, Ed, and Al to fight Eckhart.

"Please be careful boys." Winry softly said as they moved away from the battle.

Eckhart snapped her fingers as Shadows appeared before the boys. The Heartless then jumped onto her as they fused with Eckhart. Claws began to form on her hands, horns sprouted on her head, her clothing became ragged, and a black wing appeared on the right side of her back.

"Now, who wants to see the afterlife?" Demon Eckhart coldly asked as a large sword appeared in her hands.

"That's easy, YOU!" Ed yelled as the three charged at Eckhart.

"Light!" Sora shouted as he activated his clothes's powers as he transformed into Valor Form as Oathkeeper appeared along with his Light Savior Keyblade.

Valor Sora, Ed, and Al used all their might to fight and defeat the newly transformed Eckhart. Using their Keyblades, they launched a combined orb of light that struck her on the chest. Eckhart cried in pain as she faded away into darkness, never to harm the people of Amestris ever again. Sora reverted back into his normal clothing as he, Ed, and Al walked over to Bobby's body, where they jumped in surprise as Bobby got up and shook off the dust on his clothes.

"You're alive? How?" Sora exclaimed.

Bobby pointed to his wound, which mysteriously was gone.

"Dende taught me how to use some healing abilities when I was helping fight Frieza on Namek." Bobby told him. "Come on, let's meet up with the others."

Meanwhile, the gang waited outside as they saw Sora, Ed, Al, and Bobby walk out with smiles on their faces. The gang was releaved to find that Bobby was okay, but Aqua was annoyed as she stomped over to him and gave a good punch on the top of his head.

"Ow! What's that for?" Bobby said holding his head in pain as he kneeled.

Tears started coming down her face as she said,

"Don't you EVER do that again!"

She then hugged him while she cried happily. Bobby smiled and hugged her too.

"Oooo! Bobby and Aqua sitting in a-" Naruto began to tease them, but Sakura and Sere both hit him on the head, while he held it in pain.

A few days past and Central HQ was restored. Awhile after, Bobby told Ed, Al, and Winry where they have to go now.

"You need me along with the other princesses in your fight against Xehanort?" Winry asked after hearing about the Keyblade War Sora and the others have to stop.

"Yeah. The power you have in you is key to stopping him for good." Aqua told her.

"And you need Al and me to help you fight against him?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. With your skills, we'll be able to win." Goku replied.

"Well I'm ready! How about you brother?" Al said to Ed.

"I am too. Roy, you and the others keep an eye on things here okay?" Ed said to Mustang.

"We'll be waiting for you and your brother's return Full Metal." Mustang saluted Ed.

Ed and the gang saluted back as they were beamed up into Excalibur while Sere took Winry to Disney Castle via the Dark Portal.

"Looks like we're riding in style Al." Ed said as he and Al set their backs down on the couch and sat down as Sere appeared on the ship.

"Winry's okay?" Al asked.

"She's fine with the others. She wanted me to tell you two to be careful." Sere replied.

"That's good to hear." Ed said.

Goku then got up and said to the gang,

"I'll be right back. I've got to tell the others back home about Videl."

Goku used his Instant Transmission to head back to World of Dragons to inform the others of Videl's special abilities. He soon arrived back two hours later, but for some reason Gohan was with him.

"Why did you bring Gohan?" Zack asked.

"I won't let Videl do this alone. If she's in the Keyblade War, then so am I. Besides, Hercule told me to go with Dad or I'll never hear the end of it." Gohan told him.

"You need to be ready then Gohan. It won't be an easy battle." Sasuke adviced him.

"I will." Gohan replied as he relaxed on one of the chairs he sat on.

"So what's our next stop?" Peter Pan asked.

"The next new world!" Kim replied as she blasted the ship off to find the next Princess of Heart.

End of Chapter 53


	54. Battle of the Demons

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 54: Battle of the Demons

Wondering how Dante was doing since after the battle with Arkham, Sora decided that they would head back to Devil Sanctuary to check up on him. When they arrived, however, they found themselves in a large castle on a remote island.

"Are we in the right world Sora?" Ichigo asked as they walked through the halls of the castle.

"We might be in a new area of Dante's world, so let's search this castle for him." Bobby told him.

As they were walking, they heard two men fighting off in the distance. Hearing this, the gang summoned their weapons and ran to the location of the battle, where it was Dante fighting off a demon called Nero Angelo. The demon was a dark knight that had amazing strength and quick speed. Seeing how Dante was having trouble, the gang quickly entered the battle.

"Thanks for the help guys." Dante said.

"No problem." Ven replied as the gang worked together to defeat Nero Angelo.

When the battle ended, Nero Angelo took off the mask it wore and the face under the mask surprised them all.

"Hello again brother." Vergil said with his normal voice along with another voice that was deep.

"What happened to you?" Dante asked.

"Mundus appeared after you guys left and I thought I could beat him like Father did, but I lost and became his slave, transformed into this." Vergil said looking at his new body. "I was brainwashed as well, until I broke free by looking at your half of Mother's amulet."

"Garwsh Vergil." Goofy said sadly.

"As a token of my apology, allow me to come with you to fight Mundus." Vergil requested.

"Sure." Dante accepted.

With Nero Vergil, the gang fought their way into the deepest parts of Mallet Castle, fighting off Heartless that stood in their way. They soon found a large door with a keyhole in the middle. Seeing this, the Keybearers summoned their Keyblades and used them to unlock the door.

"Is everyone ready?" Ed asked before they walked through the door.

"We are ready. Let us go." Vergil answered as our heroes walked through.

When they did, they found themselves in what looked like a large throne room where a 6-foot, 3-inch demon with white skin, having a third eye on his forehead and white feathered wings was sitting on his throne holding a young woman with long blonde hair and in black clothing. She was trapped in a dark bubble in the air, where it seemed like the bubble was drain her life.

"Let her go Mundus!" Dante shouted across the room.

Mundus noticed Dante and got up from his throne and took his sword that was next to him.

"The son of Sparta, along with the traitor and some new friends. How interesting." Mundus said standing next to dark bubble that held the woman.

"Dante, who is that in the bubble?" Gabranth asked.

"It's Trish, a demon made by him to lure me here to get revenge. She then developed feelings for me and decided to help me. What's more is that she looks just like my mother." He replied.

"And because of her treachery, soon her life will end and I'll finish off the last remnants of the Dark Knight Sparta for good!" Mundus yelled as he charged at the gang.

Vergil managed to block Mundus's attack and strike back at him..

"If you want Dante, then you'll fight me Mundus." Vergil said.

"Very well, then you'll die first!"

Vergil and Mundus charged as their attacks clashed every time. However, Mundus was able to beat Vergil with ease. Just as he was about to finish him, Sora and the others stood in his way.

"If you want him," Jim said.

"Then you'll have to go through us!" Goku exclaimed as the gang began their assault.

While the others were holding off the Heartless he summoned and his attacks, Bobby and Zack worked together to use their Limit, Hero's Awakening. First Bobby and Zack used Rush Assault, in which they unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. Then they used Double Chain Slash, in which they both delted three slashes and then finished the Limit by using Octaslash, by which they slashed Mundus eight times before using Double Braver. Once that was done, Sora and Dante worked together to unleash their Limit, Demonic Assault. First Dante used his guns, Ebony and Ivory, to fire at Mundus from a distance with Sora using Letal Frame on him up close. Then Dante switch from Rebellion to Cerberus so that he could unleash his Froststrike while Sora used Blizzard Raid Barrage. The Limit ended as Dante switched back to Rebellion as he and Sora used Double Arcanum on Mundus. Dispite being hit with two Limits, Mundus was still standing.

"Is that all you fools got?" Mundus chuckled evilly.

"Oh yeah well... Yeah we got nothing." Shea sighed disappointed.

"Foolish mortals. Prepare to die!" Mundus said as he was about to strike at the gang until Dante and Vergil stood in his way. "How good, the sons of Sparta want to die first."

Mundus unleashed a powerful swing at them but they jumped over him and used their swords Yamato and Rebellion and swung them at Mundus. However, Mundus didn't even flinch from the attack, so he grabbed them and threw them across the room. During the fight, Al and Aiko used their Keyblades to free Trish while Aqua used Full-Cure on her to restore her strength.

"Th-thanks." Trish weakly said as she stood back up.

"I hope Dante and Vergil can win this." Sora worriedly said.

"Don't worry, they have their dad's strength in their blood." Lea reassured him.

However, the battle turned for the worse as Mundus seemed to have the upper hand. Mundus set his eyes on Dante and charge at him, but Vergil took the fatal blow to the chest as his half of their mother's amulet broke off from his neck and fell near Dante. Mundus pulled his sword out of Vergil and, to add insult to injury, decided to pick him up by the throat and threw him hard into the wall, where he didn't move at all.

"B-brother, this shall be my final atonement for the pain I ever caused you. Use my half the amulet to defeat him. I look forward to seeing you again one day." Vergil's last words as he faded away.

Holding both Vergil's and his half of the amulet, Dante only stood there and watched as his brother that he searched for since he stayed in the Demon World to keep both world safe, die right before his eyes. Enraged, he put the halves together and Force Edge, his father's sword, appeared in his hands while his Rebellion stayed on his back. He charged at Mundus with the new blade, but his and Mundus's blades both clashed.

"I've had enough Mundus! You use Trish to trick me, you harm my brother, make him a slave, and now you've killed him! This stupid hatred for my father ends now! I'M GOING TO FINISH WHAT HE SHOULD HAVE DONE 1000 YEARS AGO!" Dante roared in anger as his father's blade transformed in a flash of light.

The sword retained its original from, but had teeth similar to the Keyblade of People's Hearts that Riku used when Xehanort took over him. The guard around it looked similar to Way to the Dawn's, and the whole amulet became the keychain. Dark Knight's Legacy echoed in Dante's mind. Using this Keyblade, he unleashed his Devil Trigger and began fighting Mundus. He tried to slash at him, but Dante moved too fast. With this Keyblade, it gave him new abilities, such as the power to create multiple clones of himself. He used the clones to rapidly attack Mundus while the real Dante stabbed him at his heart. Dante pushed harder on the weapons as Mundus was now dead and faded away into darkness. Dante reverted from Devil Trigger and stood there with his new blade.

"Is it over?" Drakken asked.

"Looks like it." Terra replied.

Dante then looked at the others and smiled, until the castle began to shake.

"What's going on?" Donald exclaimed.

"The island's going to collapse! We have to get off now!" Trish said.

"Leave that to us!" Xion told them as she and Sere opened the Dark Portal as everyone quickly ran through to Dante's shop on the other side.

"Hey, we're back at Dante's place." Ven announced.

"Thanks for the help you guys. I owe you one." Dante said.

"You can, by helping us on our journey. With your powers, we can win our fight." Bobby told him.

"I see. Then I guess I'll go then." Dante said.

He then turned to Trish.

"You okay?" He asked.

But she only cried.

"I'm so sorry Dante for tricking you like that." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm nothing but a demon."

Dante placed his hand on her shoulder and then said,

"Your more human than demon."

"Why's that?" She asked surprised.

"Because devils never cry." He chuckled. "You mind watching the shop for me while I'm gone? This could be your way of making it up to me."

"Sure why not?" Trish said as Dante tossed her the keys to his place.

"So what're we waiting for guys? Let's hit the road!" Dante said.

"Actually, there is no road in Interspace Dante." Steve corrected him.

"Whatever then."

The gang was beamed up into Excalibur and as soon as he got on, Dante immediately hopped on the couch and layed on it.

"Nice ride you guys travel in. This trip's gonna be an interesting one." Dante said.

"It will Dante, so let's head out!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Reno? You want to pilot?" Bobby asked.

"Meh, why not." Reno replied as he got in the seat, took the controls and blasted the ship off into Interspace for the next world.

End of Chapter 54


	55. Keyblades and WOOHP

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 55: Keyblades and WOOHP

A few hours had past until Excalibur and its crew came across a new world, where it's name was shown on the gummi ship's computer, a new upgrade thanks to Alphonse.

"Spy Central huh. Judging by the name of the world, looks like we'll meet some spies here as well." Jim told the gang.

"I wonder what kind of spies we'll meet?" Sora wondered.

"Whatever kind we'll see." Sasuke said.

The gummi ship dropped them off as the gang appeared outside a local college called Mali-U. There they noticed a bunch of students that were hanging outside of the building. After seeing them, the gang decided to head into downtown Malibu to check out the sights. Everywhere they walked they saw loads of shops that the gang checked out. From the shops, Sora and Steve got some sunglasses, Shea, Tylor, and Tim each got a new hat that had their initals on them, Naruto and Goku managed to buy at least 5 copies of cookbooks of all kinds of food. Vegeta managed to find a biker jacket while Sasuke found a new black t-shirt and had it designed to have the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it. The rest of the new items bought ranged from nail polish for Sere, to brand new red jacket for Dante. As they finished their shopping, they noticed the three girls in the same clothes Yen Sid showed them back at his tower surrounded by Soldier Heartless and Dusk Nobodies.

"They need our help! Let's go guys!" Zack told the gang as they drew their weapons and hurried to their aid.

However, more Heartless and Nobodies blocked the gang's path as Bobby and Dante were the only ones who were able to get close to the girls to help them.

"I happen to notice three young lovely ladies in distress and my friends and I came to help." Dante romantically said.

"Wow! He's so charming! He's even strong and dreamy too!" The blonde sighed deeply.

"Clover! We can talk more with him after we take care of the Heartless!" The red said to the blonde.

"How do you girls know about the Heartless?" Bobby asked.

"The agency we work for specializes in take these guys out. Name's Alex by the way!" The black haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Sam and the one going gaga over your friend is Clover."

"I'm Bobby and my friend here is Dante."

"Dante. A hunky name for a hunky man!" Clover sighed again.

"Clover! Focus!" Sam said to her annoyed.

Together, the girls, Dante, and Bobby took down the Heartless and Nobodies surrounding them and the rest of the gang took down their Heartless and Nobodies. They regrouped and introduced themselves to Clover, Sam, and Alex.

"So WOOHP is now not only protecting the world from people trying to do harm to it, but also exterminates any Heartless that shows up?" Sora asked after hearing about the agency the girls work for as they flew towards WOOHP HQ.

"Pretty much." Alex replied.

"So what's it like having a double life?" Kairi asked.

"When we first started this job, at first it seemed to rough, but we managed to handle it now." Clover replied. "By the way Aqua, I love your outfit!"

"Thanks." Aqua said.

The girls soon led them to an enormous building that had "WOOHP" on the front. Two WOOHP agents noticed them and moved away from the door to let them inside. When they walked in, agents were everywhere working around the clock.

"Whoa. Now that's a lot of spies." Riku said amazed.

"Remind me never to make these guys mad." Steve whispered to Shea.

Our heroes found a door that had "Jerry's Office" written on the glass. Sora then reached his hand for the doornobb but,

"Sora! Don't!" The girls exclaimed as a large hole appeared right underneath them and they all fell through and were sliding down a long tube.

"Wha!" The girls cried as the gang was still sliding.

"What's going on?" Donald exclaimed.

"Is this how your boss Jerry greets his guests?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Everyday he does this!" Alex replied as they finally stopped sliding, but found themselves all piled on a small red couch.

"So nice of you to drop in." chuckled a British accented man that sat at his desk.

"I'm guessing you're Jerry? Head of WOOHP?" Sora asked as he popped his head out of the pile.

"Yes and you must be Sora." Jerry replied.

"How'd you know?" Ven asked as he too popped his head out.

"A guy named Leon came here about a year ago to warn us about the Heartless." Clover told him as the gang soon got out of the pile.

"Leon must have been going around to different worlds while we were searching for Riku, Kairi, and the King." Sora realized.

"Indeed and he told us all about you. It's truely remarkable that a young man such as yourself can wield a blade of imaginable power." Jerry pondered.

"It is pretty interesting." Drakken added.

"Jerry, we came to let you know that white creatures appeared in town along with the Heartless." Sam informed him.

"I see." Jerry replied.

"The ones that were with the Heartless are called Nobodies, shells of people that lost their strong hearts to the Heartless." Roxas said.

"If the Nobodies are here, then either Xehanort, Saix, Larxene, or Luxord are here as well so we need to be ready to fight them." Lea added.

"Thank you for information. I'll have my men keep a perimeter around the city for them." Jerry said as he typed on his computer to inform the other WOOHP agents.

"So Jerry, is there any missions for us today?" Sam asked.

"Actually there is. It seems someone is causing destruction to Beverly Hills and it seems there are blue creatures helping him do it." Jerry informed the gang.

"It has to be Vanitas and the Unversed." Terra said.

"Do you know which part of Beverly Hills are they at Jerry?" Aqua asked.

"It appears they seem to be in the residential district. You can use the WOOHP jet to get there. Good luck everyone." Jerry said.

The gang headed to the jet and took off to Beverly Hills where, of course, Vanitas was there with the Unversed. The gang were dropped off the plane and landed near Vanitas.

"You again. How annoying." He said to the gang.

"Payback for making me your puppet Vanitas!" Sere exclaimed as she summoned her Nightfall Keyblade.

"It's time for an ass kicking!" Ichigo also exclaimed as he and the rest summoned their weapons.

Vanitas had a evil glare in his eyes as he noticed Sam, Alex, and Clover.

"Three of them are here already. Makes my job easier." He chuckled sinisterly.

Vanitas commanded the Bruiser Unversed to attack the gang. Luckily Dante used his Keyblade to unleash a dark beam from it to destroy the Unversed.

"Impressive. But not enough!" Vanitas shouted as Buckle Bruisers and Scrappers appeared and charged at the gang.

Soon everyone worked together to take care of the Unversed.

"Now that they're gone, it's your turn!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Vanitas only chuckled. He then summoned his Soul Taker Keyblade and then with it held it in front of him.

"Dark Flare!" Vanitas shouted as a black light blinded the heroes.

But luckily, Bobby was able to see through the flare and noticed Vanitas going after the girls.

"Not so fast!" He yelled at Vanitas.

He dashed in front of the girls with his Keyblade in hand. But Vanitas punched him in the gut, knocking him out and knocked the girls out and took Clover through a portal of darkness.

When black light disappeared, the gang found Sam, Alex, and Bobby knocked out on the ground. Everyone hurried over to them. Luckily, they woke up to find Clover gone.

"Damn it! He took her!" Bobby exclaimed as he punched the ground.

"Vanitas isn't going to get away with this." Goku told him.

"We gotta go after them!" Gohan exclaimed.

"But how the hell do we find them?" Ed asked.

Riku then had an idea.

"We use the darkness." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"Some of us here has either used the darkness or been controlled by it. Which also means they will have the ability to sense another person's darkness." Riku told them.

"The only people we know have been used by or have used the darkness is Riku, Rukia, Sere, Tim, Roxas, Lea, Xion, and Terra." Ichigo said.

"There's actually one more person." Zack said.

"Really? Who?" Tim asked.

"Me. It was Hades who did it and he was trying to get Terra to use the darkness in him." Zack sighed.

"I see. So with eight people, it'll make rescuing Clover much easier." Mickey told the gang.

"Then let's test it out. Guys, can you sense where Vanitas is with Clover?" Kakashi asked.

The nine began feeling around the area in hopes of locating Vanitas's darkness.

"I've got him." Sere said.

"Where is he?" Reno asked.

"About a few miles to the East." Xion said pointing East.

"And that's where we're going gang." Bobby announced.

"Then let's go!" Sam said as she and Alex activated their Jetpack Backpacks as the gang led them to Vanitas's location.

The trail led them to an abandoned warehouse. They landed by the gates and opened them as they hurried inside. Once there, they found Clover standing in the middle of the large abandoned assembly line room with her head facing the ground.

"Hey Clover! You alright?" Sora asked as the gang approached Clover.

But something bugged Sasuke. There was something about Clover that was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Something's wrong guys. Very wrong." Sasuke told the gang.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke's right. There's definitely something wrong here." Vegeta said.

Clover slowly lifted her head and an item all too familiar was on her forehead.

"It's the same headband Vanitas used on Sere!" Terra exclaimed.

Clover charged at the gang while summoning a dark sword in her hands. She swung her mighty blade but Goku used Dragon Heart to block it.

"Clover snap out of it!" Goku struggled against Clover's sword.

"Vanitas is using you!" Ven shouted to her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Clover exclaimed as she released her blade from Goku's and tried to punch him but managed to block it.

"It's no good guys! The headband's the only way!" Aqua told the gang.

"Um, we might have a problem with that." Ron said pointing to the headband that was now fusing with Clover.

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense!" Shea complained.

"You're all finished here." Clover laughed evilly as the blankless eyes stared at our heroes.

Clover then underwent a transformation. Her red jumpsuit became dark red while small pieces of armor appeared on her chin, shoulders, and ankles. Her hair spiked up a little as little black streaks appeared. Finally, small black wings with angel feathers appeared from her back. Clover had now become Dark Queen Clover.

"Prepare for your end!" The Dark Queen shouted as her voice was had a dark femnine voice added.

"We have to go all out now guys." Gohan said.

"We have no choice!" Goku exclaimed as he got ready to power up.

"If it's the only way to save her.." Ichigo said.

"Then SO BE IT!" Bobby roared as he became Super Saiyan 3.

"HYAH!" Goku and Gohan shouted as they too became Super Saiyan 3.

"BRING IT!" Vegeta yelled as he became Super Saiyan 2.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo also roared as Zantetsuken became Tensa Zantetsuken.

Everyone else summoned their weapons as the powered up warriors prepared for battle.

"You girls ready?" Sasuke asked as he and Kakashi activated their Sharingan.

"We are, but we can't kill her okay guys?" Sam worriedly said.

"We understand." Sakura replied.

"Let's rock!" Dante and Jim said as the gang charged into battle against the transformed Clover.

End of Chapter 55


	56. Awakened Darkness

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 56: Awakened Darkness

With Clover under the control of Vanitas, the battle seemed bleak with her new transformation. But everyone still fought together in an effort to free her. Clover summoned many Soldier Heartless but together, Sora and Goku unleashed their Limit, Warrior's Soul. First, Goku fired a Super Energy Wave Volley while Sora used Strike Raid. Then the two charged foward and delt a barrage of punches that wiped them out. Going after Clover, they finished the Limit by unleashing a Double Super Kamehameha. Once that was done, Gohan and Vegeta fired multiple ki blasts while Roxas and Lea launched Triple Firaga on Clover. She managed to slash the ki blasts and the Fire spells and then charged at the four and gave them a mighty kick that sent them back a few feet. Luckily, Dante and Sasuke appeared behind and tossed her in the air, so that Zack and Cloud could use their Limit, Heroes of the World. First, Cloud used Cross-slash on Clover while Zack unleashed Rush Assault. She tried to strike at them but Zack and Cloud dodged her attack and used Double Meteorain, which led to the Octaslash finish of the Limit.

"Tch. You think that you've won? Guess again!" The Dark Queen exclaimed.

She fired a dark orb from her sword but Bobby slashed it with his Keyblade.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat us." Super Saiyan 3 Bobby taunted her.

Angry, Clover charged at Bobby while he charged at her as both Keyblade and dark sword clashed. They struggled to see who would win this little clash.

"You just don't give up do you?" Vanitas said as he appeared from the Dark Portal.

Bobby turned to see Vanitas and was enraged.

"YOU!" Bobby yelled as he ignored Clover and charged at Vanitas.

However, Vanitas stopped him by grabbing his throat.

"Gah!" Bobby cried as Vantias held his grip on his throat.

"Bobby!" Kim exclaimed as the others hurried to his aid.

"No one's going to save you now." Vanitas told Bobby as he fired a point blank dark ki wave at him.

Bobby cried in pain as the blast damaged him badly. His clothes were ragged and blood was all over his body. Bobby became unconcious as he reverted out of Super Saiyan 3.

"Pathetic." Vanitas coldly said as he tossed Bobby aside like he was garbarge.

Sora was angered as he saw this.

"Vanitas!" Sora cried as a light emited from his clothes.

When the light disappeared, Sora's clothes had turned orange and blue, similar to Goku's clothing. The symbol on his shorts was that of King Kai's. Along with his Light Savior Keyblade, his original Kingdom Key appeared in his other hand. He had now obtained the Saiyan Form.

"Garwsh! Sora's clothes transformed him!" Goofy said in amazement.

"So your clothes changed colors, big deal. That doesn't mean you'll beat us!" Vanitas shouted as he charged at the gang.

Sora was the quicker one as he used both Keyblades to block his.

"You won't get away with that!" Sora exclaimed as he became a Super Saiyan.

"What?" Vanitas and Clover exclaimed.

"What the? How is that possible? Sora doesn't have Saiyan blood!" Vegeta exclaimed in confusion.

"It must be his new form's power." Mickey replied.

"Incredible..." Shea softly said.

"Looks like this fight's getting kicked up a notch!" Dante happily exclaimed as he led the others in a charged assault against Vanitas and Clover.

As they did, Aqua looked at her friend, who's back was on the wall unconcious.

"He'll be alright Aqua rest assured." Gabranth reassured her.

"Thanks." She replied as she joined the others.

Clover and Vanitas summoned Heartless and Unversed to aid them in the fight, but they were no match for Sora's new powers. His Keyblades disappeared as he punched and kicked the Unversed into oblivion so quickly and Sora didn't even broke a sweat.

"Wow. Sora's gotten a lot stronger over the years right Riku?" Kairi asked as she was fighting the Heartless.

"You're right Kairi, Sora has." Riku replied with a smile on his face.

Just when Honey, Chokei, and Danbei were surrounded by the Heartless, Sora called his Keyblades and in a flash, he slashed them all.

"Thanks Sora." Cutey Honey thanked him.

"Not at all. Now that they're gone, Vanitas and Clover are next." Sora said as he led the three to join the others.

Although they were fighting with all their might, Sam and Alex were still shaken up over the fact that their best friend was being controlled. They used their gadgets given to them by Jerry earlier that day to fend Clover off.

"Your toys will never be enough." Clover darkly chuckled.

"But maybe mine will!" Reno shouted as he threw flash grenades that blinded Clover.

"Never keep your eyes off the fight!" Zack and Jim taunted her as they sucker punched her in the stomach.

"Never keep your eyes off your opponent!" Vanitas taunted them as he grabbed them by their shirt collars and tossed them into a nearby wall but was caught by Sere and Kairi.

"Be careful alright?" Sere and Kairi told them.

"Right." Zack replied.

"Sorry." Jim said.

Dispite Sora's new Drive Form, Vanitas was still stronger than them.

"Anyone got a Plan B?" Shego asked.

"Run for our lives while we scream like sissies?" Shea asked.

"I like that plan!" Ron supported him.

"No! We fight until we die!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Wrong choice in words." Clover said as she fired another dark orb from her sword but was slashed by Aladdin's Wishing Lamp.

"I don't like how the fight's looking guys." Dante said.

"You're through!" Clover shouted as she charged at the gang.

Just then, Bobby appeared in front of the gang as he held back Clover's blade.

"What the?" She said, struggling to break free of Bobby's hold.

Bobby's head was facing the ground as he held back the sword.

"Want another beating? THEN HERE IT IS!" Vanitas yelled as he charged to aid Clover.

However, Bobby's other hand held back Vanitas's Keyblade.

"Let go!" Vanitas demanded trying to break free of the hold as well.

Bobby slowly lifted his head as his Hollow mask began appearing on his face.

"Huh?" The dark warriors exclaimed.

As the Hollow mask was now on Bobby, he let out a mighty roar that sent them back and caused the ground to shake.

"What's going on?" Donald exclaimed trying to stay standing.

Ichigo knew what was happening.

"It's like against Ulquiorra..." He softly said.

"What?" Aqua exclaimed.

She then turned back to Bobby as he was indeed turning into a Hollow like Ichigo. As he roared, claws were on his hands and feet as his shoes were ripped. Bobby's blonde hair became long as horns like with Ichigo's Hollow form. His cybernetic arm didn't became white like the rest of his body but became more devilish with the tips being black. Everyone was scared by Bobby's new transformation, especially Clover. Vanitas however wasn't affected by this.

"Hmph." He said.

Bobby slowly moved his down and looked at Clover and Vanitas. He then reached his out his right arm for his Keyblade and the ground shook again as Bobby's Keyblade appeared in his right hand in a flash. He then moved his left hand towards his Hollow mask as he was able to move it to the right side of his head, revealing his white face with his blue eyes staring at Clover and Vanitas.

"I want to see you suffer for what you've done." Hollow Bobby said to them with a dark voice as he got into the battle stance Riku had a year ago.

_Bobby's Hollow transformation's way different from Ichigo's_. Sora thought to himself as he reverted out of Super Saiyan but stayed in his new drive form.

"Looks like Bobby's got it from here." Dante told the gang as he put away Dark Knight's Legacy.

"This is your fight too guys. We all work together to free Clover and get Vantias out of here." Bobby then told the gang.

"Alright then, let's finish this now!" Naruto exclaimed as Ninja's Honor was tightly held in his hands.

"Just because you aquired a new transformation doesn't mean you can win!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Bobby tauntingly said to him as he led the gang on the next assault.

As they did, Sam and Alex were amazed by Bobby's determination to free their friend, but what they didn't know was that them and Clover were Princesses of Heart.

End of Chapter 56


	57. Finish the Battle!

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 57: Finish the Battle!

Bobby's new Hollow transformation proved to be of great help in our heroes' battle against Vanitas and Clover. When they tried to summon Heartless and Unversed to aid them, Bobby quickly destroyed them with one swipe of his demon arm that was his cyber arm.

"Dude! I'm loving this battle!" Shea exclaimed happily as he used Solaris Twilight to hold off Vanitas and Clover's attacks.

"Focus Shea! We have to find a way to free Clover! If we don't, she'll be lost to the Darkness forever!" Sasuke told him.

"Right. Free the hot girl, kick the emo's ass." Shea said.

With the Heartless and Unversed gone, Bobby decided that he should finish the battle alone in order to keep Sam and Alex safe.

"I don't get it. Why is he doing this much for us?" Alex asked confused.

"Um well... you, Sam, and Clover are... Princesses of Heart." Sora nervously told them.

"Princesses of Heart? What exactly is that?" Sam asked.

"You see, there are maidens with hearts that shine of the purest light and it's our job to protect them from falling into the hands of Darkness." Kairi said. "I would know because I'm one of them."

"As am I." Honey added.

"Wow! So, we're like royalty?" Alex said happily as she had sparkles in her eyes.

"Something like that." Zack chuckled as he did squats.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing those?" Steve asked.

"Zack? Getting tired of squatting? Two things I never heard of together in the same sentence." Cloud laughed.

"You gonna give up? Or do I have to beat you more?" Hollow Bobby darkly said to Vantias and Clover, who were getting beat up and worn out.

"It's not over yet!" Clover yelled as she charged at Bobby with her sword ready to decapitate him.

But before she could do that, Bobby grabbed her forehead and held her up high with his demon arm.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Clover struggled to break free.

She then stopped moving as she dropped her sword as it faded away in darkness. Clover's hair began to turn back to normal as well as her clothing. Her eyes turned back to blue as she became unconcious. Bobby let her go and used held her with his other hand, while in his demon hand, was the headband and crushed it.

"Give her to me." Noah said as he hurried over to Bobby as he handed Clover to Noah.

Bobby then turned back to Vantias as Noah carried Clover to the gang. The others stayed close to her to see if she would wake up. Clover then reach for her head as she got up and groaned.

"Man what a headache! I need some serious R&R later!" Clover complained.

"Clover!" Sam and Alex happily exclaimed as they hugged her.

"I'm sorry guys. I felt what was going on but I couldn't stop myself." Clover said sadly as she hung her head.

"It wasn't your fault Clover, it was the headband and Vanitas. Bobby's fighting him now." Riku told her.

Clover then looked over Riku's head as she saw a white figure fighting off Vantias.

"Ahh! Who the heck is that?" Clover jumped as she unexpectedly landed in Dante's arms in which she began hitting on him.

"I never knew a man like you could be both strong and a hunk!" She sweetly said.

"And I never knew a girl like you could be so sweet and attractive." Dante replied.

"Oh boy. Looks like we've lost them." Ed teased.

"I don't think we'll ever get them back." Aiko giggled.

"Haha very funny." Dante and Clover sarcastically replied.

The gang then returned to keep an eye on Bobby's battle. From what the gang was seeing, Vanitas was getting beat down by Bobby. Bobby dodged his attacks without even trying.

"Wow. Bobby hasn't gotten hit once." Vegeta said amazed.

"That's Bobby for you." Terra told him.

"Aw what's wrong Vanitas? You getting tired?" Bobby taunted him.

"SHUT UP!" Vanitas roared as he fired dark orbs at him, who slashed them as he charged at Vanitas and then grabbed him by his left arm.

"What're you doing?" He yelled as he tried to break free of Bobby's hold on him.

Vanitas tried to punch Bobby with his free hand, but Bobby grabbed it and forced him to open a Dark Portal.

"If you EVER take control of my friends again Vanitas, the next time we meet I'll make sure you die a slow, painful death. NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Bobby roared as he tossed Vanitas into the portal and watched it close as he went through.

Once the portal closed, Bobby pulled off his Hollow mask completely and everyone watched as his body turned back to normal. Bobby turned to the gang and gave them a thumbs up.

"HOORAY!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"We won!" Aladdin exclaimed happily.

Just then, Bobby fell backwards on the ground. The gang was shocked to see that but when they heard snoring coming from him, they laughed instead.

"So you guys can either stay at Disney Castle where the other princesses are, or you can stay with us." Aqua told the girls back at WOOHP HQ the next day.

"Hmm... If we go with you guys, will we see the other worlds that you guys see?" Clover asked.

"Yeah and there's so many out there that you can just dream about what you might see." Jim told the girls in a way like he was telling a story.

"Wow! Just think of all the places we can see!" Sam excitedly said.

"Yeah! And just think of all the totally amazing stuff I could buy!" Clover happily exclaimed.

"Well girls, it seems like you're ready for this so I wish you the best of luck on your biggest mission yet." Jerry said as he got up from his desk and shook the girls' hands.

Jerry then turned towards Bobby and gave him an ID card.

"What's this for?" Bobby asked him.

"This is a thank you gift for saving one of my top spies. You are now an honorary spy. Welcome to WOOHP." Jerry said to Bobby.

"Thanks Jerry!" Bobby replied.

"Yeah! Welcome to the Spy Club!" Alex said as the girls and Bobby high-fived.

Bobby's WOOHP ID began to shine in his hand float up to the ceiling.

"Whoa. What up with the fancy lights?" Clover asked.

"That's our cue." Xion said as the Keybearers summoned their weapons and sealed the Keyhole.

"That must have been the Keyhole Leon talked about." Alex said.

"So, you girls ready?" Bobby asked.

"You know it!" They replied.

"Since you're going with them now I'm afraid your gadgets won't be needed for your trip." Jerry said as the girls gave back the gadgets.

"No biggie Jer, the only ones we need are the X-Powder and the Jetpack Backpacks." Clover told him.

"Alright then. It's time to hit the road!" Bobby said as he pressed a button on his cyber arm that beamed them up to the gummi ship.

"Well girls, looks like we're traveling in style!" Clover said as she, Sam, and Alex sat on the couch.

"Ooo. Comfy couch!" Alex said as she bounced a little on it.

"I take it you like the ship?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, it's nice and roomy." Sam replied.

"Alright Ichigo, hit it!" Sora told him as Ichigo activated the hyperdrive mechanism.

"New worlds, here we come!" The spies happily exclaimed as Excalibur blasted into hyperspace.

End of Chapter 57


	58. Keyblades and the All Spark

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 58: Keyblades and the All Spark

"NEST HQ huh." Sora read the name of the next world they were about to land in.

"Sounds like an interesting world." Kim said.

When the gang arrived, Sere noticed that they were in Los Angeles, California, which was the city that was near Sere's hometown back in her world. But what they also noticed was that everything was in ruins. Cars destroyed, buildings smashed, and people running in fear.

"Why's everyone running?" Alex asked.

"I think I know why!" Ron replied fearfully as he pointed at two large robots battling it out.

One looked like that if he could, he'd be able to look like a red and blue colored semi truck, while the other looked like it could be a jet fighter.

"Give up Prime! The All Spark and the universe belongs to the Decepticons!" The Decepticon laughed evilly.

"As long as we Autobots and the United States SOCCENT are still standing, the All Spark and the worlds will never fall into Decepticon hands, Megatron!" The Autobot Optimus Prime pridefully said as he punched Megatron in the face.

"He got served!" Shea happily exclaimed.

Megatron heard Shea and tried to stomp on him but luckily the gang dodged out of the way as Gohan and Goku both fired ki blasts at him, which surprised both Megatron and Optimus.

"So, it seems the Saiyans are alive after all." Megatron said.

"So, it seems the Cybertronians are alive after all." Vegeta said back.

"Cybertroni-what now?" A confused Steve asked.

"Cybertronians are a race of mechanical beings that become vehicles at anytime they desire. A long time ago a war between the Autobots and the Decepticons waged on their home planet Cybertron." Vegeta began telling the tale.

"Megatron led his army to try and take the All Spark in order to rule the universe. The cost was their home and Megatron came close to finding it here on Earth until my grandfather Archibald Witwicky found him frozen and accidentally activated his navi-system and he began seeing the coordinates of All Sparks location." said a young man about Bobby's age as he and a girl about Aqua's age, and two men in military uniforms who appeared from behind some rubble.

"Who are you guys?" Dante asked.

"I'm Sam, this is Mikalela, Cpt. William Lennox and USAF Tech. Sg. Robert Epps." Sam said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sora and these guys are my friends." Sora greeted Sam as everyone got introduced with each other in while they found cover while Megatron and Optimus continued fighting.

An hour later after Sam finished telling the story of the Cybertronians,

"So we have to help the Autobots keep the All Spark away from the Decepticons?" Jim asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, let's spread out and help the other Autobots." Bobby said as he summoned Power Savior.

"Agreed." Ichigo replied as he unsheathed Zantetsuken.

The gang split up as Bobby, the Spies, Aqua, Sora, Zack, Riku, and Gohan stayed to help Optimus. Ichigo led his group has he held the Autobot mechcanic Ratchet take on the Decepticon Blackout along with Devestator Heartless. Terra, Vegeta, and Dante helped Ironhide take on Bonecrusher, Frenzy, and Brawl. Along with helping Optimus, the Autobot Bumblebee helped to protect Sam from Megatron.

"So where is the All Spark Sam?" Riku asked as he stayed near Sam to keep him safe.

"Right here." Lennox said as he pulled off the tarp that revealed the All Spark, which was cube shaped.

Riku then noticed something on the artifact that was familiar. There was dust where Riku was looking at.

"Something wrong?" Epps asked.

"There's something here under this dust." Riku told him as Sam, Mikalea, William, and Robert helped him get the dust off.

Once the dust was off, Riku was shocked to see what was on it.

"Optimus said 'Only the Key will unlock the All Spark'." Sam told him.

"I'm pretty sure he means the Keyblade."

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and pointed it at the All Spark as a small beam radiated from his Keyblade and a small unlocking sound came from the All Spark. Once that was done, the All Spark began to glow brightly. Unfortunately, Megatron noticed this.

"At last! The All Spark's power will be mine!" Megatron said in triumph as he knocked Optimus and the others aside as he headed for the All Spark.

"Now where the hell are you going Megatron?" The Autobot Jazz said as he fired his cannon at him.

Jazz had soot and rubble all on his body, which suggests he was knocked into a building by Megatron.

"Jazz! You're alright!" Optimus said relieved.

"Of course I am Optimus! Come on, we got to keep him away from the All Spark now that it's been activate by the Keyblade!" Jazz said as he continued firing his cannon at Megatron.

"You guys know about the Keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Yes young Sora. We have even known about the Keyblade War for centuries." Optimus Prime said to Sora as Sora stood on his hand as Optimus lifted him up close to him.

"Whoa!" Sora said as he was now looking at Optimus's head.

"Not use to talking to giants aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, hehe." Sora said as Optimus placed Sora back on the ground.

Ironhide and Ratchet soon arrived as they led the rest of the gang back to Sora's location.

"Looks like the All Spark's been activated." Ratchet said.

"How?" Kairi asked.

"Turns out the Keyblade was needed to unlock the All Spark." Riku told the gang.

"Who knew?" Ron said.

Just then Jazz flew towards Steve, nearly hitting him.

"Yipe!" Steve said as he jumped into Sere's arms. "Hehe."

"Ugh." Sere annoyedly sighed as she dropped Steve on the ground.

"Is that all Autobot scum?" Megatron insulted.

"You've still got us to deal with!" Sora exclaimed as he and the gang summoned their weapons and got into battle postions.

"Let's rock!" Dante said as they led the Autobots on the assault on Megatron.

The battle was long as our heroes kept up with the Decepticon leader. During this time, Bumblebee stayed at Sam's side with the others fought Megatron.

"B, this is your fight too. You need to help Optimus." Sam said to his friend.

"I want to protect you no matter what." Bumblebee said as static was mixed with his voice.

"Your voice sounds like it's almost fixed. Let me help with that." Mikalea said as she took her wrench from her pocket and began working on Bumblebee's audio chords.

A little while after,

"Okay Bumblebee. Go ahead and speak." Mikalea told him.

"Do I sound better?" Bumblebee said as his voice sounded like if Ichigo's voice was electronic.

"Much better." Will said.

"You sure know how fix cars." Epps said to Mikalea.

"I help my dad out at his auto garage." She said as she put her wrench back.

They then felt the ground shake as Optimus fell near Sam.

"Optimus! You okay?" Sam said as he hurried over to him.

"Sam, should Megatron succeed in this battle, take the All Spark and put it in my chest." Optimus told him.

"But if I do that it'll destroy you!"

"It's the only way."

"No. No it's not." Sam said as he saw the gang fighting Megatron.

"Hmph. That all you got Megatron?" Super Saiyan Vegeta taunted him.

"I won't go down that easily Saiyan monkey!" Megatron exclaimed as he tried to punch Vegeta but instead Dante and Zack took their blades and struck one of his eyes.

"Gah! You'll pay for that retched humans!" Megatron roared.

"That's what you think!" Bobby shouted as he kicked Megatron in the head, in which it knocked him on the ground near Sam, where he and Mikelea took the All Spark and rammed it into his chest.

Everyone watched as the All Spark began to disintegrate and all of its power caused a mighty explosion, obliterating Megatron, leaving him lying on the ground dead. Optimus noticed a small piece of the All Spark on Megatron's body and pulled it out of him and gave it to Sam.

"Take it and keep it safe. We can no longer use it to restore Cybertron." Optimus said as he handed Sam the All Spark Fragment.

"So what do we do with Megatron?" Naruto asked.

"I have a solution." Bobby said.

A few hours later with the help of Sector 7, Bobby dumped the defeated Megatron into the Laurentian Abyss. Once they were back on land, it was time for our heroes to go.

"Thank you for all your help Keyblade Master Bobby." Optimus Prime said as the people of Sector 7 was restoring the battle scared Los Angeles.

"Not at all Optimus." Bobby replied as he shook Sam's hand.

"So what're you guys going to now?" Ven asked.

"The Autobots and I will work with the military and search the globe for any Decepticons that are left here on Earth as well as any fellow Autobots." Optimus replied.

"You guys take care then. We got to get going." Samantha said as Excalibur appeared above our heroes.

Just then the All Spark Fragment in Sam's hand began to glow and float above them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The only answer was the Keyhole being revealed and the Keyblade Wielders summoned their Keyblades and locked the Keyhole.

"We've got to go now. Take care alright?" Noah said as they got in the gummi ship.

"Don't get yourselves killed now okay?" William called out to them.

"Same goes for you, got it memorized?" Lea shouted back as Excalibur left the world's surface.

"Boy I'm beat!" Goku said as he sat on the couch exhasted.

"I have to say, fighting Megatron and the Decepticons wore me out." Sasuke replied as he sat in the driver's seat.

"At least we have time to chill as we head to next world." Clover said to him as she took out her X-Powder and used it to fix her hair.

"Um, mind if I use that after you? I think I got some rubble in my hair." Aqua asked as she picked out pieces of debris from her hair.

"Everyone hold on. Sasuke, hit it!" Terra said as Excalibur blasted off into Interspace.

End of Chapter 58


	59. Keyblades and the Egyptian Gods

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 59: Keyblades and the Egyptian Gods

"I'm bored." Shea sighed sitting on the couch upside down.

"Same." Sora and Riku said as Zack piloted Excalibur.

Everyone was just relaxing as the gummi ship was carrying them throughout Interspace. As Bobby was sitting on the couch, a voice spoke to him telepathicly.

_Bobby, are you there?_ said a man's voice.

Bobby knew who's voice it was.

_Pharaoh? Is that you?_ Bobby telepathicly said to him.

_Yes it's me. Where are you?_ The Pharaoh asked.

_I'm in the Excalibur gummi ship with my friends. Is something wrong?_ Bobby replied.

_It's Marik_. The Pharaoh told him.

_What's he up to now?_

_He's got Joey on under his control. He's forcing both him and Yugi to duel for the Millenium Puzzle. There's not much time left. Please come and help._ The Pharaoh lastly said.

Bobby got up and hurried over to Zack.

"Zack, make a course for Domino City right away." He told him.

"Got it." Zack replied as he inputed the data into the computer next to him and blasted off for the next world.

Aqua, Ven, and Terra were surprised by this.

"Something wrong in Domino City?" Terra asked.

"Is Yugi in trouble?" Ven also asked.

"It's Marik." Bobby told them.

"Who's Marik?" Aqua asked.

"He's after Yugi's Millenium Puzzle and uses his army of Rare Hunters to get it. What's worse is that he has Joey under his control with his Milleneum Rod." Bobby said. "He's also after three Duel Monster cards called the Egyptian God Cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obliesk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, which he has while Yugi has Slifer and Kaiba has Obilesk."

"Say wha?" Ron and Steve said confused.

Bobby sighed and told the gang what Marik's sister Ishizu told him.

"Man, sounds like Marik will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Sora said after hearing the story.

"Big time. He also wants to shroud the world in darkness as well." Bobby added.

"Pegasus wasn't like this." Ven said.

"We're here." Zack told the gang.

"'Domino City'. Sounds like the right place." Alex said reading the computer.

"Okay guys, let's do this." Ed said to the gang as he flexed his Automail arm.

"Showtime." Dante said as he finished polishing Dark Knight's Legacy.

The gang got out of Excalibur as they found themselves at the Domino City Docks, where they searched around for Yugi and Joey's duel. Soon they heard someone laughing evilly.

"What was that?" Sere asked.

Bobby's eyes grew wide as he knew who's voice it was and dashed off towards it.

"Come on! We gotta follow him!" Gohan told the gang as they went after Bobby.

Once they found him, they noticed his eyes were wide and mouth agape. They walked near him and found that a man about Riku's age with blonde hair, white t-shirt with blue stripe, blue pants and sneakers was standing opposite of a boy Sora's age with spikey hair with a mix of black, yellow, and a little of red. He was also wearing a black sleeveless shirt, also had blue pants and sneakers and both boys had a shackle on their left ankle with an anchor high above them. Terra, Ven, and Aqua noticed the familiar faces of Tristan, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Mai, along with a girl with long, light red hair in a pink and yellow t-shirt and blue shorts and man with spikey black hair in a black shirt and red vest and had dice for earrings. Kaiba felt that someone was watching him and turned his head and found out it was Bobby.

"Bobby? You're here?" Kaiba said surprised.

Tristan and the others turned around and saw Bobby too.

"I'd say it's nice to see you again Bobby but with this duel going on, it's not." Tristan said.

"New friends?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. So what's happening here?" Ven asked.

"Well Marik's got Joey under his control and is forcing Yugi to duel him. So far Joey's got 1500 Life Points while Yugi's only got 500." The man named Duke said.

Hearing what was going on, Yugi turned his head slowly over to the right because he'd been injured during the duel.

"B-Bobby? You're here? With Terra, V-Ven, and Aqua too?" Yugi said.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would show up again." Joey-Marik darkly said.

Enraged, Bobby summoned Power Savior and started charging after them, but Tristan and Duke held him back.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Bobby said, struggling to break free.

"You can't!" Duke told him.

"If anyone interferes, Joey and Yugi will be dragged to the bottom of the ocean and Tea will get crushed!" Tristan also said.

"What?" Bobby said as he stopped struggling and noticed Tea was restrained to a stone chair with a crate dangling over her via crane.

"Make any move and she's flat as a pancake." One of Marik's Rare Hunter said as he sat in the crane with a remote in his hand.

"We can't just stand here we have to do something!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku then had an idea.

"Joey! You can't let Marik use you! You have to fight his control!" Riku shouted to Joey, who now was holding his head in pain.

"Come on Joey! Fight it! Remember the promise we made to fight Marik and his Rare Hunters together!" Yugi joined in.

"I-I re-remember." Joey said as his eyes went from blank to blue and the Millenium symbol on his forehead started to fade.

'You will do as I say Wheeler! Finish little Yugi with the Meteor of Destruction magic card and take his puzzle!' Marik said in Joey's head.

"There's n-no way I'm dueling MY BEST FRIEND!" Joey shouted as he finally broke free of Marik's control.

"He did it!" Tea exclaimed happily.

Kaiba took this chance to free Tea by taking one of his cards from his Duel Disk.

"Go Obilesk!" Kaiba said as he tossed his Egyptian God card at the Rare Hunter in which he dropped the remote and Cloud walked over and destroyed it with his Pride of the Hero.

"You're not a threat anymore." Cloud said to the Rare Hunter.

Just then the crate above Te started to shake. Seeing this, Goku and Vegeta fired small ki blast to destroy her restraints as Zack quickly ran over to her and managed to get her away just in time as the crate crushed the stone chair.

"Thanks." Tea said.

"All in a hero's work." Zack modestly said.

"Phff. Show-off." Ichigo and Shea both said.

Zack took Te over by Tristan and the others as Terra and Noah used their Keyblades to free Joey and Yugi from the shackles as the anchor fell into the ocean below. The gang hurried over to Yugi as he became unconcious when Joey was free of Marik's control.

"Hey Yug! Yugi! Wake up man!" Joey said as he shook Yugi.

"Goku, you have any Senzu Beans?" Bobby asked him.

Goku reached in his left pocket and pulled out the bag of Senzu Beans and gave one to Joey.

"Uh, do I give him this?" Joey asked confused.

"It'll work." Gohan told him.

Joey put the bean in Yugi's mouth as he began to chew it and instantly opened his eyes and shot right up on his feet. He was surprised to notice that his wounds were healed.

"Thanks guys." Yugi said.

"No prob at all." Dante replied.

Soon Bobby introduced Yugi and the gang to his friends that were new to them.

"So you're gathering an army to stop Xehanort?" Kaiba said after hearing the story.

"Yeah, and we're also searching for the Princesses of Heart so we can keep them safe from him and Malificent. So far we have Kairi, Honey, Clover, Alex, and Sam with us while the rest are at Mickey's castle." Aqua told him.

Kairi then felt something coming from Tea that was familiar.

"Something wrong Kairi?" Serenity, Joey's sister, asked her now with her bandages off her eyes.

"I feel a powerful light coming from Tea ." Kairi said.

"Now that you mention it, I feel it too." Honey added.

"Same here." Alex said.

"Uh, does that mean Tea 's a Princess of Heart?" Goofy asked.

"Looks like it." Al told him.

"Once after we take care of Marik, we have to take her to Disney Castle where she can be safe and with the others there." Bobby said.

"If she then we'll go too, we're not letting her go through this alone." Tristan told him.

"We can't argue with that." Lea said.

Just then, Steve saw something off to the horizon.

"I see something coming this way." Steve told the gang.

Once it came closer, it revealed itself to be a blimp with the Kaiba Corp. logo on it.

"This is where the Battle City Finals will take place." Seto told them.

Meanwhile far away in a dark room, Marik was sitting on his throne with his Millenium Rod in hand was mad.

"Damn it! I was so close in getting the Pharoah's power!" He yelled.

"It was because of that wretched Sora and his friends that did it with their Keyblades." Malificent said as she appeared before Marik from the shadows.

"Begone witch! Master Marik doesn't require your assistance." Marik's bodyguard Odion told her.

"That's enough Odion. Continue Malificent."

"Perhaps since one of Yugi Moto's friends couldn't get you his puzzle, perhaps the Keyblade can help you. Farewell." Malificent said to Marik as she disappeared through the Dark Portal.

"What does she mean by that?" Odion asked Marik.

But Marik didn't say anything as a big evil grin appeared on his face.

"I know just the person I can use." Marik said sinisterly.

Back at the docks, the gang was ready to get in the blimp when Yugi's friend Bakura showed up. He had long white hair with black eyes, wore a blue jacket with a blue and white striped t-shirt and had blue pants on.

"Everyone ready?" Bakura asked in his British accent.

"Let's get going." Yugi said as they started to get in.

Just then Bobby's eyes went blank and he fell forward to the ground and became unconcious. The gang circled around him as Yugi shook him to wake him up.

"Come on Bobby! Wake up!" Yugi franticly said to him.

Soon Bobby began to slowly get up as he was on one knee with his head facing the ground. Just then, he grabbed Yugi by the throat and everyone quickly jumped back and prepared themselves for what was happening.

"Are you crazy Bobby? Let Yugi go!" Tristan yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto exclaimed.

Bobby's hair suddenly began to spike up a little and he slowly began to lift his head. Once his head was all the way up, everyone was shocked to see that the Millenium symbol was on his forehead and his eyes were blank.

"M-Marik!" Yugi exclaimed as he was trying to breathe.

"Little Yugi." Bobby-Marik chuckled evilly.

Ichigo was mad as he unsheathed his Zantetsuken and charged at them.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to slash Bobby-Marik but was kicked in the gut and got sent backward sliding on his feet.

Just then, a gunshot rang out as a bullet hit the cybernetic arm that held Yugi and let him go as Sora hurried over to Yugi's aid. In an instant, a man standing 5' 8 1/2" was standing in front of him. He had on what looked like a military uniform was holding a Beretta M92F in his hand as he reloaded it and pointed it at Bobby. Shea knew who it was.

"Mystery! What's up?" Shea said to him.

"Mystery? That's an unusual name." Aladdin said.

"It's my codename." Mystery said as his grey bandana began blowing from the breeze.

"So who's Mystery?" Riku asked.

"He's an old friend of mine and he's in the-"

"Say anything more and I'll break your neck." Mystery threatened Shea as Shea gulped in fear.

"Wow. Now that's harsh." Ron said.

"Harsh." Rufus repeated.

"Alright Marik let Bobby go!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hmph. Don't you see? Since Wheeler couldn't beat Yugi, I figured I could use the Keyblade to get what I want!" Bobby-Marik said as he held Bobby's Keyblade. "Besides, with all this power Bobby has, getting the Pharaoh's power will be too easy!"

Bobby-Marik laughed manically as he began a Super Saiyan.

"Not if we stop you!" Goku exclaimed as he, Gohan, and Vegeta became Super Saiyans and Goku summoned Dragon Heart.

"It's payback time Marik!" Joey exclaimed as he activated his Duel Disk.

Yugi was enraged as his Millenium Puzzle began to glow and in a flash, the Pharaoh now appeared and had his Duel Disk ready.

"You've crossed the line Marik, now you're going to pay!" The Pharoah shouted.

"You'll need me to fight him." Mystery told the gang.

"Fine by us." Xion and Roxas said.

"Now, let rock!" Dante exclaimed as he held Rebellion and Dark Knight's Legacy in his hands.

"Let's kick some bad guy booty!" Clover said.

"Right behind you!" Honey said as she transformed into Cutey Honey.

"You'll pay for this Marik." Zack said as he held his Buster Sword.

"Come and make me!" Bobby-Marik said as he and the gang charged at each other while Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Mokuba, and Bakura watched from the sidelines as the fight for their friend was about to begin.

End of Chapter 59


	60. Hatred Awakening

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 60: Hatred Awakening

The battle against Bobby-Marik proved to be a hard one. Even with Yugi's Dark Magician, Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, it proved to be little useful against their controlled friend.

"Your pathetic monsters won't help you Pharaoh." Bobby-Marik chuckled sinisterly.

"This fight's not over yet!" Mystery exclaimed as he used his Martial Arts skills to quickly damage Bobby while Ed and Chokei kicked him in the stomach.

However, Bobby-Marik didn't evern flinch as he quickly roundhouse kicked Ed and Chokei and knocked them back.

"Is this all?" He taunted.

"Behind you!" Shea said as he and the spies tried to attack him from behind, managing to hit him.

"Lucky shot, but not for long." Bobby-Marik said as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"What do you mean by that?" Aiko exclaimed.

Bobby-Marik gathered all of his energy into an attack that Goku and Gohan knew.

"Are you crazy Marik? With a Kamehameha that powerful, this world will be destroyed!" Goku yelled at Bobby-Marik.

"Fool! I want to cover the world in darkness not destroy it. This attack will only kill you all and I take the Millenium Puzzle from Yugi Moto!" He laughed manically.

"Not if I stop you!" Sora exclaimed as he transformed into his Saiyan Drive Form and became a Super Saiyan.

Sora began to gather energy into both of his hands and was ready to launch the Buster Cannon.

"YOU'RE THROUGH!" Bobby-Marik yelled as he launched the Super Kamehameha.

"MARIK!" Super Saiyan Sora yelled as he launched his Buster Cannon.

The two energy waves were caught in a mighty struggle that made the Earth shake.

"Are these two insane?" Tristan exclaimed trying to keep his balance.

Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out a green Materia orb and held it high in the air.

"Wall!" Zack said as a magic barrier surrounded the gang.

"We'll be safe in this." Zack said as he still held the Materia in the air.

"Yeah but for how long?" Mystery asked him.

"Let's just hope it keeps us from getting fried to a crisp!" Joey told him.

Bobby-Marik then unleashed every ounce of his strength into the Kamehameha wave as it destroyed Sora's Buster Cannon. Seeing this, Sora quickly summoned Light Savior and Kingdom Key and made a shield arround him as the attack hit him. The smoke cleared as Bobby-Marik began to calmly walk towards the gang. Sora charged to stop him, but was quickly dispached as he was punched in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Sora no!" Kairi exclaimed.

Bobby-Marik then blasted Zack's Wall Materia and then proceeded to blast everyone with a small energy ball. Everyone was now badly wounded by the attack as no one was able to stop him. Aqua then saw a flash of the past when Vantias possessed Ven and when Xehanort took over Terra's heart. Seeing another one of her friends being controlled by evil, this enraged Aqua as she tightly held her Bright Crest and charged at Bobby-Marik, but he grabbed her by the throat.

"Aqua no!" Shea and Mystery exclaimed.

"Foolish girl, you thought you could strike me?" Bobby-Marik evilly said while holding Aqua's throat.

"B-Bobby, you can let Marik do this!" Joey said as held his right arm in pain.

"Joey's right Bobby! Fight Marik! Fight him!" The Pharaoh added.

Hearing this, Bobby let go of Aqua and began holding his head in pain.

_Don't disobey me! Finish them off!_ Marik commanded Bobby in his head.

"F-fuck off M-Marik." Bobby said as he was breaking free of Marik's control as the Millenium symbol started to flash on Bobby's forehead and his eyes started coming back to his normal blue color.

"That's it! Keep at it Bobby!" Tristan rooted him.

_How dare you talk to me like that!_ Marik exclaimed as the Millenium symbol started to glow brightly and caused great pain to Bobby.

"D-don't l-let him win. Remember what you're fighting for." Aqua said as Terra carried her back to the group.

Soon everyone started shouting words of encouragement to Bobby to help him break free of Marik's control.

_There's no resisting me fool! OBEY ME NOW!_ Marik exclaimed again.

"Y-you may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's something you could NEVER take away from me." Bobby said to Marik as he was holding his head.

"Oh, and what's that?" Marik asked as he sat on his throne.

"MY PRIDE!" Bobby roared to the heavens as he finally broke free of Marik's control.

Bobby then was on his knees as he started breathing heavily. The gang hurried to his side to help him.

"You okay B?" Shego asked him.

"I-I'm fine." He replied as he got up.

"YOU DID IT!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"ALRIGHT!" The Spies also exclaimed happily as they gave Bobby a hug.

Soon everyone gathered around to give Bobby a hug, except Kaiba, Vegeta, Sasuke, and Dante, who only smiled knowing that their friend was back to normal.

Meanwhile back at Marik's location, he paced the room back and forth in anger.

"I was SO CLOSE! Curse that Bobby!" Marik fumed. "We need to think of a new plan Odion."

However Odion wasn't arround. Marik started looking all over the room for him.

"I'm afraid Odion can't hear you now." said a dark voice.

"Show yourself!" Marik demanded as a man in all black armor with a black cape appeared out of the shadows in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Watch your tongue around Lord Golbez fool!" said a woman as she and three others appeared from the shadows.

The four beings at both of Golbez's sides were known as the Elemental Lords. The woman was Barbariccia, Lady of the Winds. The turtle like man was known as Cagnazzo, Lord of the Water. The one in the cloak was known as Scarmiglione, Lord of the Earth. Lastly, the one in red was known as Rubicante, Lord of the Flames. Barbariccia was holding Odion in by his collar and tossed him to the ground.

"What have you done to Odion?" Marik exclaimed.

"He's out cold and out of the way." Rubicante chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?"

The five only held out their hands as Marik was suddenly restrainted in the air.

"What is the meaning of this? Release me now!" Marik demanded.

"My master requests that your sleeping darkness needs to be awakened." Golbez said.

"And who's that?" Marik angerly said.

"You've done well Golbez." Xehanort said to him as he appeared through a dark portal and summoned his Dark Messenger Keyblade.

"Who the hell are-"

Marik was cut off as Xehanort's Keyblade stabbed Marik's heart as his inner darkness started to awaken. Marik was released from the restraints as he now held his head in pain. He let out a scream as now his silver hair stood high as the Millenium symbol appeared on his forehead and Marik's grey eyes were blank. The Dark Marik was released.

"I'm finally free once again. I thank you and your servants." Dark Marik said as he picked up the Millenium Rod and placed it in his back pocket. "Without that Odion fool holding me back, I can personally take the Pharaoh's power right from him!"

"There is the matter of the Wielders of the Keyblade Marik." Xehanort reminded him.

"I know. Once they're out of the way, taking the Millenium Puzzle will be too easy." Dark Marik chuckled evilly.

Meanwhile back at the docks, the gang prepared to board the Kaiba Blimp when,

"Excuse me." said a kind male voice.

The gang turned around and noticed a man in a white coat with the hood up about Terra's height appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

When the man pulled down his hood, he revealed that he had short white hair and blue eyes and had a smile on his face.

"My name is Cecil Harvey. I'm looking for my brother Goblez Harvey. Have you seen him?" He asked.

"Nope sorry." Jim replied.

"Did something happen to your brother?" Tea asked.

Cecil then told the story of how his brother was taken control of an evil entity named Zeromus on his home world. Together with his friends Kain, Rosa, Rydia, and Edge, they freed Golbez of Zeromus's control and worked together to fight Zeromus to defeat him once and for all. But Golbez was taken by Xehanort and Cecil vowed to free his brother from him by going alone.

"Xehanort. Of course." Bobby said as he clentched his fists.

"I wish to ask for your help in finding him. Will you do it?" Cecil asked.

"Of course we'll help!" Sora said as he shook Cecil's hand.

"Is everyone ready?" Kaiba asked.

Everyone nodded back as they walked into the blimp. During this time, they got to know all that Mystery wanted to tell them when they were inside.

"It's nice to see you again old friend." Bobby said.

"Same here." Mystery replied.

He then whispered to Bobby, "Besides, someone has to keep Shea in line or else the worlds are screwed."

"I'm not invisible you know!" Shea said annoyed while Bobby and Mystery laughed.

Soon the rest of the gang joined in too.

End of Chapter 60


	61. Duel in the Darkness

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 61: Duel in the Darkness

And so, the Battle City Finals were underway. The duelists that had made it all the way were Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Bakura, Ishizu, and even Marik, who has not yet appeared for the duel. And so the duels went underway: Yugi and Bakura dueled with Yugi as the winner, and Kaiba and Ishizu dueled with Kaiba as the victor. The first of the finals were over as they had to wait for Marik to arrive so he could duel Mai. During this time, Bobby went to talk to Ishizu privately in her room.

"So what was it that you had to tell me?" Bobby asked.

"There is something I need to show you as well." Ishizu said as she took off the covers of her bed and revealed the dormant Odion.

"What happened to him?" Bobby asked.

"Someone of great evil knocked him out so that the darkness of Marik's heart could be released." Ishizu said as she fixed her long black hair.

"How did you find him like this?" Bobby asked again.

"I found him lying in Marik's room when I quietly overheard the Dark Marik speaking to someone named Xehanort." She told him.

Bobby clenched his fists at the sound of his name.

"I take it you know him."

"We go back, WAY back. 10 years ago, he was planning on recreating the Keyblade War by using Ven and his dark half Vanitas to create the X-Blade while Xehanort plays puppet master with Terra to wield the blade. Me, Aqua, and the King managed to stop Vanitas, but the cost was Ven in placed in a coma." Bobby told Ishizu.

He then continued telling her about how he and Aqua fought Xehanort in Radiant Garden and how Bobby started the search for Xehanort and Aqua after he became unconcious during the battle.

"If it wasn't for Riku and the King finding her, I'd still be searching for her with no clue where to look."

"You care greatly about her, don't you?" Ishizu said.

Bobby blushed a little.

"Y-yeah. With all my heart. Anyway, continue with what you heard."

"Marik was speaking to him along with a black armored man named Golbez."

"Golbez? That has to be Cecil's brother. Xehanort might be controlling him somehow." Bobby said.

"Yes, as well as Marik." Ishizu sadly said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"You see, when he was young, Marik was chosen to be the Pharaoh's Tombkeeper, but he resented it. Everyday as the Tombkeeper he hated every second of it, which in turn created the evil with hatred for the Pharaoh. This evil was first released when he was little. He summoned creatures from the dark and had them do away with our father." Ishizu continued.

"He must have used the Unversed, they're born from the hatred that resides in a person's heart. If this Dark Marik is back, then it's most likely he'll use the Unversed to take Yugi's puzzle." Bobby then realized.

"If it comes down to it, you, the Pharaoh, and your friends must fight and save him, please free his heart of the darkness." Ishizu requested.

"All I have to do is use the Keyblade and Marik's heart will be cleansed, but I'm worried that since Dark Marik was born from hatred, it's possible that he is an Unversed himself like Vantias." Bobby added.

"I see."

Ishizu then took off her Millennium Necklace and placed it in Bobby's hands.

"Take it. It'll help you on your journey. This Millennium Item has the power to let you see into the past and of what's to come." She said to him.

"Thanks. I'll keep it safe." Bobby replied as he chained his good luck charm with the necklace.

As Bobby was about to leave the room, he just realized something.

"You want to keep this meeting between us?" Bobby asked.

"Until the time is right." Ishizu requested him.

But little did they know, Shea and Ron was outside their room and heard everything.

"Whoa. Should we go and tell the others about this?" Shea whispered to Ron.

"No way man! Their meeting is supposed to stay between them so we'll keep it between them. Got it?" Ron whispered back.

Unfortunately, Bobby opened the door and caused them to into the room since they listened from the door. Shea and Ron got nervous since they had been found out but Bobby and Ishizu weren't upset.

"So, you're not mad with us B?" Ron asked.

"I was going to tell you guys later anyway but still, keep this between the four of us. Rufus has to stay quiet too." Bobby said as he eyed Rufus on Ron's shoulder.

"Okay!" Rufus agreed.

The four then left the room and headed to the top of the blimp. As they were walking, Ishizu then stood still in horror.

"Ishizu, what's happening?" Shea asked her.

"Someone has just been sent to the Shadow Realm." Ishizu said in fear.

Bobby knew who was behind it.

"Marik." He angerly said as he clenched his fists.

"Come on! We gotta see what's up!" Ron exclaimed as the four hurried to the top.

But they didn't go to the top because the gang was coming down from the elevator. What's more is that Joey was carrying Mai in his arms with hatred in his eyes. The boys were shocked to see what had become of Mai Valentine.

"Marik did this, didn't he Joey?" Bobby said.

"I swear once I duel that creep, he's gonna pay for what he's done, I swear it on my life." He replied as he carried Mai into the medical room.

"How did she lose?" Ron asked.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra. The bastard also had Mai restrainted so she couldn't escape." Ichigo told him.

Bobby wanted to tell the gang what he learned from Ishizu, but he wanted to keep it a secret until it was right to tell them.

"Have Yugi and Kaiba duel yet?" Shea asked.

"Actually Shea, Yugi won." Duke told him.

"Wait, he and Kaiba dueled before Marik's?" Ron said.

"Yeah, Kaiba didn't want to wait for Marik to arrive so he went ahead and started their duel." Peter Pan replied.

"So it looks like Yugi has both Slifer and Obelisk now." Bobby said.

"I wonder if they'll be enough to stop Ra." Bakura wondered.

"I hope so." Goofy replied.

"Same here Goofy." Aiko worriedly said.

"I know Yugi can defeat Marik and undo the damage he's done." Cecil reassured the gang.

"Cecil's right. I know I can beat Marik, but maybe Joey could be the one to beat Marik in his duel with him." Yugi announced to the gang.

_I'm not so sure about that Yugi_. The Pharoah said to him telepathicly.

_Why?_ Yugi asked him.

_I feel something is about to happen. Something dark._ The Pharaoh told him.

_Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it._ Yugi replied.

Riku's eyes grew wide as he had just sensed something.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked him.

"I sense a powerful darkness coming from the top of the blimp, we need to get up there now!" Riku told everyone as he summoned Way to the Dawn and hurried to the elevator.

Joey was coming out of the medical room as he noticed everyone heading to the elevator.

"Uh, did I miss something?" He asked.

"Riku's sensing something from the roof of the blimp!" Tristan told him.

"It's got to be Marik." Joey said as he clenched his fists and followed the gang.

Once everyone reached the top, they found the Dark Marik standing on the dueling platform arms crossed and with a devilish smile.

"Nice of you all to join me." He sinisterly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora exclaimed.

"BEHOLD!" Dark Marik shouted as he raised his hand up high as the whole blimp was surrounded in a dark dome. "It's time for me to beat the Pharoah and claim his power!"

As he said this, Unversed appeared before the gang.

"You want a duel Marik? FINE!" Yugi shouted as his Millennium Puzzle began to shine and the Pharaoh now appeared.

"Let's end this now Marik." The Pharaoh said as he and Marik activated their Duel Disks.

"Alright everyone, while the Pharaoh and Marik duel, let's exterminate the Unversed!" Ed announced as he and Al summoned their Equivalent Exchange Keyblades.

Joey, Kaiba, Bakura, and Ishizu activated their Duel Disks while Bobby's group summoned their weapons. Tristan and Duke stood side by side to protect Te .

"Guys, use these!" Bobby said as he tossed Tristan the Buster Blade and Duke his Zanpakuto.

"Oh yeah!" Duke exclaimed happily.

"This is gonna be an awesome fight!" Tristan added as he slashed one of the Unversed.

"I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor to the field!" The Pharoah said to the heavens as the red dragon Slifer and mighty blue beast Obelisk appeared.

"Oh yeah? Well I summon my Winged Dragon of Ra once I recite the ancient scriptures!" Dark Marik said as he began recite the words and the mighty yellow dragon appeared right into Phoneix mode.

"Damn it! Marik's summoned Ra in Phoneix mode like he did against Mai!" Joey told the gang as his Red Eyes Black Dragon destroyed the Scrapper Unversed.

_Yugi, you better not lose this duel._ Kaiba thought as he watched the Pharoah and Dark Marik prepared to use their Egyptian Gods against each other.

Meanwhile in Ishizu's room, the soul of the original Marik sat next to Odion's bed with great sadness.

"Odion, please forgive me for all the trouble I caused you. All my life I lived full of hatred with the darkness slowly eating away at my heart. I believe that this is what I deserve for kidnapping Yugi Moto's friends and forcing Joey and Bobby to fight him. I know now that there's no way they could ever forgive me. Goodbye Odion." Marik said as he disappeared with tears in his eyes.

Just then Odion's eyes opened and grabbed his head for he felt a slight pain from when he was knocked out by Barbariccia.

"I must help Master Marik and the Pharoah defeat the darkness that now controls his heart." Odion said as he got out of the bed and started limping towards the elevator.

He was breathing hard as he rode the elevator to the top. The elevator stopped and as the doors opened, he quickly made his way through the doorway.

"MASTER MARIK! I'M HERE TO HELP YOU!" Odion yelled as he leaned on the railing and everyone turned their attention towards Odion.

"Odion, you have awakened." Ishizu said with great relief.

"My Pharoah, you must defeat the darkness that holds Master Marik's heart hostage." Odion pleaded.

"What does he mean by 'the darkness that holds Marik's heart hostage'?" Terra asked.

"It's the truth." Bobby sighed.

The gang then turned to Bobby once all the Unversed were destroyed.

"There's something you haven't told us, isn't there?" Dante asked.

"As have I." Ishizu said.

"Okay what exactly is going on here?" Sam asked.

"The Marik that's dueling Yugi is actually a darker version of Marik. He was born from Marik's resentment for the Pharoah." Bobby told them.

"Which means," Ven said.

"That the Dark Marik is an Unversed!" Aqua announced.

"Very clever of you." Dark Marik said as now the Millennium symbol changed into the Unversed symbol and a dark aura surrounded him.

"We're so screwed." Shea, Steve, and Ron said.

"It's not over yet!" The Pharoah exclaimed. "I'm going to destroy you and free the good Marik!"

"Let's see if you can Pharoah. COME AND TRY IT!" Dark Marik taunted him as the final battle was about to begin.

End of Chapter 61


	62. Royal Keybearer

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 62: The Royal Keybearer

The duel between Dark Marik and the Pharoah was a struggling one. Slifer was taken out no problem by Phoenix Ra. The Pharoah did manage to unlock some of Obelisk's power, but didn't last for long. Obelisk managed to defeat Ra, but Obelisk was gone as well.

"What are you going to do now Pharoah? Your Egyptian Gods are gone and you can't bring them back." Dark Marik chuckled.

"Did you forget that you've run out of magic cards that can bring Ra back?" The Pharoah told him.

Dark Marik only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Simple: With the darkness at my side, I no longer require the Winged Dragon of Ra to insure my victory." Dark Marik replied as he summoned the Trinity Armor Unversed.

"Whoa! That's one big Unversed!" Lea said.

"What's he up to?" Gabranth asked.

"Something big that's what." Zack told him.

With a snap of his fingers, Dark Marik had the Trinity Armor unite with him. Black armor appeared on his chin, elbows, ankles, thighs, and chest.

"Now Pharoah, witness the power of the Shadow Realm and it's minions!" Armor Marik exclaimed as he summoned Buckler Unversed.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, I summon you!" The Pharoah said as two mages, one in purple armor and another blue armor and a pink skirt appeared in front of him. "Go my mighty mages, destroy the Unversed!"

Together, the magicians unleashed their Double Dark Magic attack that made quick work of the Unversed.

"You think your mages can stand up to me just because they defeated the Unversed? Guess again!" Dark Marik said as he held out his hand and both mages were restrained by dark chains.

"No my mages!" The Pharoah exclaimed.

"You're wide open Pharoah. But you aren't the only one." Armor Marik chuckled.

"What's he talking about?" Joey asked.

The Pharoah's eyes grew wide as Armor Marik dashed straight towards Tea. Marik held his armored claw out as he came closer to her. Just then, the Pharoah suddenly stood in front of Tea while the claw stabbed him.

"No!" Sora exclaimed as he and the gang tried to strike at Marik but were restrained by the Unversed.

"Can't. Break. Free!" Clover said as she and the others tried to get the Unversed off them.

Even the Dark Magicians couldn't do anything to free their master.

"Just give up Pharoah, there's nothing you and your friends can do to stop me! Once I hand your little Tea over to Xehanort, you and your world will fall to the Shadow Realm!" Dark Marik laughed manically.

"I'll n-never give up." The Pharoah said as he coughed up blood.

"Oh and why's that?" Dark Marik said annoyed.

"I can't s-stand by and let you harm my friends anymore. You've kidnapped them, forced them to do your bidding, and threatened their lives. I can't stand by and let you do this anymore. I SWEAR I'LL STOP YOU, SAVE THE GOOD MARIK AND FULLFILL MY DESTINY OF SAVING THE WORLD!" The Pharoah shouted to the heavens as the Millennium Puzzle began to shake and shine brightly, knocking Marik back.

When the light faded, a Keyblade appeared before the Pharoah. It had the puzzle as the teeth while its shape was similar to that of Sora's Kingdom Key. The guard's shape was similar to Riku's while the keychain had the puzzle too. The name Destined Hero echoed in his mind.

"A Keyblade? What good will that do you?" Armor Marik said as he tried to slash the Pharoah.

However, the Pharoah used his Keyblade to reflect Marik's strike. He then raised Destined Hero high as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were both free from the chains as they used their magic to destroy the Unversed that held our heroes.

"Alright! Let's finish this Marik!" Dante exclaimed as he activated his Devil Trigger and everyone else powered up.

"There's no way you can win Marik." Bobby told him as he, Goku, and Gohan became Super Saiyan 3.

"You're finished here and now!" The Pharoah said as his friends stood at his side.

Armor Marik summoned a dark orb and fired it at them but Tristan slashed it with the Buster Blade as Sora joined with the Pharoah to unleash their Limit, Millennium Light. First, they used their Keyblades to blind Dark Marik as they charged and unleashed consecuative strikes in which then they used Double Sonic Blade that managed to stun Marik. The Limit ended when the Pharoah called for aid from the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl as they, the Pharoah, and Sora joined their weapons together unleash a light beam that managed to greatly damage Marik.

"I'm not through yet!" Dark Marik exclaimed as he charged back at the Pharoah.

However, the Pharoah's Keyblade managed to stab him right at his heart, where an emense amount of light began to shine from the blade.

"May your dark side be banished to the Shadow Realm and never cause anymore destruction for all eternity." The Pharoah said as Armor Marik cried in pain as the light destroyed the dark dome surrounding the blimp and it blinded our heroes.

When the light disappeared, the Pharoah put away his Keyblade and Yugi returned as everyone saw that the good Marik was back. Marik opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he regained his body.

"But why? I've done nothing but cause harm to you and your friends, I even took control of them!" Marik said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Marik, the darkness was controlling you." Yugi reassured him.

"Yugi's right brother, the darkness was indeed controlling you." Ishizu also said as she and Odion approached him.

"Ishizu, Odion, forgive me for the trouble I have caused you." Marik said to his sister and stepbrother.

"It's alright Master Marik. Your heart's clear now." Odion said as he placed his hand on Marik's shoulder.

Marik nodded and then reached into his back pockets and had the Winged Dragon of Ra in one hand, and the Millennium Rod in the other.

"Take these Yugi, my rarest card and my Millennium item. As long as you hold the rod, no one can use it for evil anymore." Marik said as he handed the items to Yugi.

"Thanks Marik." Yugi replied.

Just then both the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Rod began to shine brightly. Even the Millennium Necklace began to glow as Bobby took it off and let it join with the other items. They revealed the Keyhole that shined above the blimp.

"Wow, now that's a keyhole." Joey said as the Keybearers sealed the Keyhole of Domino City.

Once they arrived back at the city and Marik, Ishizu, and Odion left for home in Egypt, it was time to depart.

"So you need me and the Pharoah to help you in the war right?" Yugi asked the next day.

"And Tea too." Mickey added.

"As we said before, we go with so they aren't alone." Tristan said as he and Joey stood with Te and Yugi.

"Yeah so let's hit the road guys!" Joey said as he pointed to Excalibur.

"Not so fast Wheeler." Kaiba said as he approached the gang from behind with Mokuba at his side.

"Wait, you're coming too?" Cecil asked him.

"I want to make sure Yugi comes back alive so we can have our rematch and I can't leave Mokuba alone." He replied.

"Okay then guys, let's get going." Bobby said as they started getting in the ship.

Suddenly Serenity grabbed hold of Joey's arm. Joey turned around and noticed tears were in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go. After all the years I was seperated from you, I don't want to see you go again!" Serenity said as she began crying.

"Serenity, I have to go to make sure Yug and Tea are brought back safe, and so will I. I promise sis." Joey comforted her as he gave his little sister a hug.

"Alright big brother. I'll miss you." Serenity said as she hugged Joey.

They released from the hug and Joey ruffled Serenity's hair a little as they had big smiles on their faces.

"You guys take care okay?" Duke said as he and Serenity got in Mai's car so she could take them home.

"Don't get yourselves killed. You come back safe now you hear?" Mai said as she put on her sunglasses and started up her convertable.

Mai, Duke, and Serenity waved goodbye as they drove away.

"So you ready big brother?" Mokuba said to Kaiba.

"Ready when you are little brother." Seto replied with a smile on his face.

"So, whadda think guys?" Alex asked them as they got in the gummi ship.

"I gotta say, this is one awesome ride!" Tristan said amazed.

"Is there anything to eat around here? I haven't eaten since we got in the blimp." Joey said as his stomach growled.

"Right here Joey!" Goku told him as he and Naruto had a whole buffet of food as the three started eating.

"I must say this ship is facinating." Cecil said as he observed the ship's computer.

"It is. So, you ready to find your brother?" Bobby asked him.

"I am." Cecil replied.

"Hey Yugi, wanna take us out?" Roxas asked him.

"Sure! I'll give it a try." Yugi said as he sat in the pilot's seat.

_Don't crash the ship now Yugi._ The Pharoah teased him as he chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny Yami." Yugi replied to him.

"Nice coat." Vegeta said as he and Kaiba sat on the couch.

"Nice hair. Give me the number to your hairstylist so I can have my hair like that too." Kaiba said to Vegeta, teasing him.

"Oh ha ha, you're a bigger comedian than the clown." Vegeta said.

"What?" Goku, Naruto, and Joey said with food in their mouths.

"I think he's talking about you guys." Reno said to the three as the gang laughed and as Yugi activated the gummi ship's hyperdrive thrusters as they blasted off into Interspace.

Meanwhile in the Austrailan outback in the middle of nowhere, you can see a young boy wearing brown shorts and shoes with an orange t-shirt was sitting in a cage of a large unusual truck with cranes and claws while a man in a gold feather on his hat was singing a crude version of Home on the Range as he drove the truck through the abandoned opal mines.

End of Chapter 62


	63. Keyblades and the RAS

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 63: Keyblades and the RAS

"'Australian Outback.' Looks like we need to wear light clothes." Gohan read the next world on the computer to everyone.

"No worries, once we land in the world, we'll get adjusted to the surrounding." Bobby told him.

"Awesome! I've needed a tan for some time now." Clover said as she got out her sunscreen, towel, sunglasses, sandles, and lounge chair.

"Sorry Clover, we've got now time for relaxing." Sere told her as Clover held her head down in disappointment.

"Everyone ready?" Mystery asked as he pressed the land button on the ship's computer.

Once the gang arrived, they found themselves in safari clothes. The guys had shorts and t-shirts with vests, hats and boots while the girls had shorts, tank tops, and flip-flops.

"Nice digs!" Sam said as she noticed that her, Alex, and Clover's clothes had the same color as their Spy Suits.

"Gotta admit, I look good!" Shea modestly said as he posed like he was doing a shoot for a surfing magazine.

"Psh please. I look better!" Steve modestly replied.

Soon Shea and Steve were arguing until Vegeta walked over to them, grabbed them by their collars and bonked them together like bowling pins.

"Knock it off." Vegeta told them as he dropped them on the ground.

The gang then turned their attention to their surroundings. They noticed they were in a swamp that seemed to go on for miles.

"Uh, which way are we supposed to go?" Ven asked Sora.

"I'm not sure, what do you think Kai..ri.." Sora said as he was stunned by Kairi's new appearance.

Her hair blowed with the wind as her pink tank-top vest shined in the sun and her pink shorts look similar to that of Sora's normal shorts. Sora stood there with a hypnotizing look of amazement as Kairi noticed his dumbfound look and snapped her fingers to try and get Sora out of the trance.

Joey then noticed some rocks near him and tossed it at Sora while it only doinked him in the head, so Naruto then sneaked over behind Sora and used Kakashi's Thousand Years of Death move that poked Sora in the butt where he yelped in pain and shot straight for the sky like a rocket. Sakura got annoyed by this and proceeded to punch the top of his head.

"OW! I was only trying to snap him out of it!" Naruto exclaimed as he held his head in pain.

"Yeah, snap him out of it not send him to the moon." Kaiba told him.

Soon they notice Sora falling down from the sky right into the water.

"Hey Sora! Your butt okay?" Riku teased.

Sora then reached the surface, spat out water as a lilypad was on his head and said,

"Ha ha very funny." Sora said as Bobby and Aqua helped him up from the water.

Just then Ron noticed a large brown figure off in the distance.

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked him.

"I see something K.P." He told her.

Once the figure got closer, it turned out it was a large snake.

"AH! Giant snake!" Ron yelped as he jumped behind Honey.

"Good day mates! Need a lift?" said a kangaroo rat that was on top of the snake's head with a female white mouse next to him.

"Thanks!" Zack replied as half the gang rode on the snake and the rest flew close to them and got introduced with one another.

"That poor kid.." Xion said sadly after hearing the mice, Jake, Bianca, and Bernard's story of why they're traveling the Outback and began walking on dry land.

"Yeah and it's our job as Rescue Aid Society members to save him." Bernard replied.

"We'll help you guys out." Yugi then told them.

"You will? Oh thank you so much." Bianca said happily.

"Happy to help." Sere replied with a smile on her face.

"So where are we now?" Terra asked as they found themselves in front of what looked like a garage door.

"This must be McLeach's hideout. And Cody has to be in here." Ichigo said as he started to unsheath his Zantetsuken when the ground started to shake.

"What's with the earthquake?" Tim said as his voice vibrated.

"The door's opening! Everyone hold on to it!" Cecil told the gang as they grabbed on to the garage door and were lifted up along with it.

They soon notice the young boy named Cody was being pushed outside by the poacher that was McLeach.

"If you don't believe me kid then go see for yourself that your bird friend is dead." McLeach coldly told him.

Cody then ran off away from McLeach's hideout as he hurried to see if his friend was okay.

"What bird is he talking about?" Roxas asked Jake.

"A Great Golden Eagle named Marahute. I've got a bad feeling about what McLeach is up to." Jake replied.

"Me too. I think he's trying to trick Cody into leading him to her nest." Aqua added.

Just then they noticed that the ground shook again as a large Halftrack started coming out of the garage.

"I knew it." Jake sternly said.

"We have to jump onto that truck and follow Cody!" Gabranth told the gang.

As soon as the Halftrack started leaving, Gabranth quickly jumped onto the truck as he landed on top of the cage.

"Let's go gang!" Clover said as everyone followed her as they landed on the Halftrack's cage and remained out of sight from McLeach.

A couple of hours past as they soon arrived at Marahute's nest. The gang took this chance to hurry down and warn Cody. Jake, Bianca, and Bernard held on to the gang as they flew down towards the nest where they saw Cody checking on the eggs.

"Cody! You need to get out of here!" Sora called out to him.

Cody looked around for the sound of where the voice was coming from. He looked down next to him and found the source of the voice.

"Hey there. Why do I need to leave?" He asked them.

"You're in danger! McLeach tricked you into leading him to the nest! He's up on top of the cliff!" Bernard exclaimed as Cody noticed McLeach's Halftrack high on the top of the cliff.

McLeach had his truck set up to shoot a net at Marahute when she got near her nest. Just then the Great Golden Eagle appeared from the sky and started to go to her nest.

"Marahute no! It's a trap!" Cody warned her.

"Get out of here or McLeach will get you!" Zack called out to the eagle.

Unfortunatly, she was caught in McLeach's trap as the next was fired and managed to capture her.

"Yes! I got her, I got her! Money here I come!" McLeach laughed triumphantly.

"No!" Cody exclaimed as he jumped on to the net as it was being pulled up by the Halftrack's crane.

He pulled out his pocketknife and started to cut the ropes.

"Let's help him guys!" Sora told the gang.

"I don't think so runts!" said Pete as he appeared from behind.

"Who is this guy?" Joey asked.

"He's Pete and he's nothing but bad news." Bobby told him.

"I'm one step closer to calling on a Heartless thanks to McLeach's dark greed!" Pete chuckled evilly.

"Not if we stop you." Vegeta told him as he and the gang prepared themselves to fight Pete while Jake, Bianca, and Bernard were helping Cody free Marahute.

"What the? I don't think so." McLeach said as he noticed Cody trying free the eagle so he used the crane controls to shake Cody off but it only caused him to drop his pocketknife.

It was too late to free Marahute as she, Cody, Jake, and Bianca were soon placed in the cage.

"Just look at her. The rarest bird in the world is now mine!" McLeach chuckled sinisterly as he got in the Halftrack and drove off.

"Well, time for me to head to Croc Falls! Catch you later nitwits!" Pete said as he used a smoke bomb to make his disappearance.

Just then Bernard appeared from under the nest and started looking around for Cody and the others.

"Guys, where's Miss Bianca and the others?" Bernard asked.

"I have a feeling they're at Croc Falls, which is where we need to go next." Kakashi said.

"Everyone ready?" Goku asked.

"Ready!" The gang replied as they flew off to Croc Falls to save Cody, Jake, Bianca, and Marahute.

End of Chapter 63


	64. Battle at Croc Falls

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 64: Battle at Croc Falls

Our heroes finally arrived at Croc Falls where they found Cody tied up and connected to the Halftrack's crane as he was slowly being lifted down into the water with hungry crocs.

"Sorry kid, can't having you around anymore but don't worry, the rangers will find you. Whatever's left that is." McLeach laughed evilly.

"What're we gonna do?" Goofy asked.

Just then Bernard had an idea. He hurried into the Halftrack and was messing with the controls until he finally cut the power, stopping the crane.

"What the? Stupid machine." McLeach said as he went to Halftrack to see what was the matter.

While he was distracted, this was the gang's cue to free the others.

"Bernard, you're here!" Bianca said happily.

"And you got the others with ya. Great going mate!" Jake added. "We need McLeach's key to get us out."

"Or use the Keyblade!" Naruto said as he used Ninja Honor to free Jake, Bianca, and Marahute as she flew towards Cody and used her talons to free him from the ropes.

McLeach heard Marahute screech and grabbed his rife and saw Cody and the gang on Marahute and Cody stuck out his tongue at McLeach.

"You rotten little brat! I swear I'm gonna get you and that bird once and for all!" McLeach exclaimed as a dark aura surrounded him then disappeared.

And soon the ground began to shake.

"Uh guys, what's happening?" Bernard asked.

"My Heartless that's what!" Pete said as he returned now normal size.

"Oh really? Where's this big bad Heartless you got?" Dante taunted him.

"Hmph."

Pete slammed his fists to the ground and out of the water, a crocodille like Heartless appeared and let out a great roar. It had black and green skin with dark red horns on its head and its tail was sharp as an axe and the Heartless Emblem was on its back.

"Say hello to the Demongator!" Pete evilly chuckled as he disappeared.

McLeach was scared by this creature but more intriged. He thought that if he could catch this monster, he could get a lot of money out of it. And so with a grin on his face his began firing his rifle at the beast but did no good. Instead it came after him and tried to swipe him but he managed to dodge it and landed in the water where the crocs started coming after him. He managed to fight them off with ease.

"Yes I did it! In your scaly faces! Haha!"

McLeach's victory was short lived as he noticed he was about to go over the large waterfall. He tried to swim to shore but the current was too great for him and he fell to his death.

"Guys! We gotta deal with that Heartless before it destroys everything!" Yugi told the gang.

"Then let's go. You guys stay on Marahute and stay in the air." Bobby told Cody and the mice as the gang hopped off Marahute and were now ready to fight the Demoncroc.

The Demoncroc let out a great roar as it charged at the gang. The Pharoah switched places with Yugi as he called on the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl for aid. The three fired orbs at the mighty beast as it was knocked back so Sora and Shea could unleash their Limit, Solaris Warrior. First Shea pulled out his trusty sword, Solaris Legacy, and began slashing it over and over and then let Sora use Blitz on it. Next Shea summoned Solaris Twilight and began duel-wielding as he took a page from Axel's book as an ice aura appeared on his weapons and attacked the Heartless in a similar style of Axel's Desperation Move he used on Roxas. The Limit ended when Sora and Shea crossed their Keyblades and charged at the monster with a great speed and X-Slashed it.

"Let's finish it Bobby!" Zack said as he and Bobby ran side by side.

"Aw yeah!" Bobby exclaimed happily as he and Zack used their blades and struck the monster in the forehead as it disappeared and a heart floated away.

"Off all the dangerous critters I've encountered in the Outback, that one takes the cake." Jake said as he adjusted his hat.

A little while past and soon everyone arrived at Marahute's nest, where an Albatross was sitting on the eggs.

"Wilbur? What're you doing?" Bianca asked him.

"Well I came looking for you guys and I noticed that this nest was unattended and I did the right thing by keeping a watch over it." Wilbur said, sitting on one of the eggs. "Hey knock it off in there."

"Thanks a lot Wilbur, Marahute appreciates it." Cody said as he hug Wilbur.

"Aw shucks kid." Wilbur said.

Just then the eggs began to shine full of light.

"Eggs aren't supposed to glow. Are they?" Bernard asked.

"No only in this case." Bobby laughed as Marahute's eggs revealed the Keyhole and the Keybearers sealed it shut.

"Time for us to hit the road." Steve said.

"You coming back?" Jake asked.

"We might yeah." Sora replied.

Bernard then remembered that he still had his proposal ring in his shirt pocket.

"Um Miss Bianca?" Bernard said, tapping on her shoulder.

"Yes, what is it Bernard?" She asked.

"Well, *sigh* I'm nervous b-but will you marry me?" Bernard said as he showed her the ring while on one knee.

"Oh Bernard of course I will!" Bianca joyfully said as she hugged Bernard.

"Way to go mate." Jake congradulated him.

"We're happy for you." Riku said with a smile.

"It's nice that they're going to get married. Right Bobby?" Aqua asked him as she held his hand.

"It is isn't it?" Bobby replied as he began daydreaming about his wedding with Aqua with Zack as his best man and Kairi as the best maid, Sora as the ringbearer and everyone else was there for them.

"Uh oh, looks like we've lost Bobby guys." Aladdin teased as the gang laughed.

"We'd best be on our way. Farewell." Cecil said as Wade brought down Excalibur.

Just as they were about to leave, Marahute screeched for Sora.

"What is it Marahute?" He asked her.

"I think she wants to show you something." Tim told him.

Sora walked near Marahute and pointed her beak towards something buried in the nest. Sora digged through it and found a Summoning Charm with a gold feather on it.

"I get it. You'll be there for me if I call on you. Thanks Marahute." Sora said as he pet her head.

"See you later!" Tylor said as the heroes got in Excalibur and waved goodbye to Cody and the others as they waved back.

"I'm happy for Bernard and Bianca." Alex said as everyone got relaxed in the gummi ship.

"So where we heading to next?" Shea asked.

"Why don't you take the wheel and find out?" Terra said to Shea.

"Oh yeah! I'm driving now!" Shea happily exclaimed as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Uh guys, you might want to strap yourselves in." Ichigo told everyone.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Shea + behind the wheel of ANYTHING = Bad." Mystery said as the gang strapped themselves in to whatever they were sitting on.

"Folks this is Captian Shea speaking saying we're outta here! Got it memorized?"

"Hey! That's my line!" Axel said annoyed as everyone laughed and hanged on as Shea blasted the ship off into Interspace.

End of Chapter 64


	65. Keyblades and the TITAN

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 65: Keyblades and the TITAN

As our heroes survived Shea's insane driving and Wade took over, they were able to relax when they came across a large space station.

"I'll dock us." Wade said as Excalibur docked in the space station.

"Aqua and I will go check out it out and see what we can find." Bobby said as he and Aqua were heading towards the ship's door.

"Oh I get it. You two wanna be alone together huh?" Zack teased.

"Z-Zack!" Aqua exclaimed as she and Bobby blushed.

"Come on Zack, we should leave the lovebirds alone." Cloud also teased.

"Cloud!" Bobby exclaimed as he and Aqua blushed even more.

"Alright you two, you've had your fun." Reno chuckled.

"We're done." Zack and Cloud said as they laughed a little.

Bobby and Aqua walked through the doors and they walked inside the space station, where they saw how big it was inside. They noticed vendors everywhere and people in line to buy stuff. The two checked out a few vendors and managed to buy some things. Aqua found a cute blue barrette and put it on the right side of her hair while Bobby found a hairstylist and managed to get his hair cut. He had it cut so that the front was like Jim's while the back was short like Noah's. The two were about ready to head back to the gummi ship when they noticed a small group of people rushing a young woman on a gurney to the medical area of the space station. They saw that the girl had short black hair with two purple streaks in the front. A man about Terra's age with short blonde hair wearing a red sleeveless shirt and tan pants was at her side as she was taken in the medical wing.

"We should go and see if they need help." Aqua said to Bobby.

"You're right. Let's go." Bobby said as the two headed towards the medical wing.

They walked in and saw the two people they saw eariler and approached them.

"Hey. You need some help?" Bobby asked the blonde haired man.

"Yeah thanks. She's been shot." The man told him. "Name's Cale and this is Akima."

"I'm Bobby and this is Aqua."

"You two by yourselves?" Cale asked.

"We're with friends and we came in here ourselves to explore this station." Aqua replied.

"You have a ship?" Cale asked again.

"Yeah, why?" Bobby asked.

"I need to go after a man named Korso. Will you help us?" Cale requested.

"We're happy to help." Bobby replied.

"Thanks."

"C-Cale?" Akima said as she woke up.

"Hey. We found some people that'll help us." He said to her.

"Nice to m-meet you." Akima said.

"Same here. I'm Bobby."

"And I'm Aqua. We're gonna take you to our ship."

"Sounds good. Help me Cale?" Akima asked as Cale held her in his arms.

"Follow us and we'll take you to our ship." Bobby said as he and Aqua began leading Cale and Akima to their ship.

Just then, Bobby noticed some soldiers in white armor with blasters up ahead.

"Hide!" Bobby said as he dragged the three into an abandoned building and waited until the soldiers were out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Cale asked.

"Yeah, why did we have to hide from them Bobby?" Aqua also asked.

"I'll tell you back at the ship but I will say this: you, me, Ven, and Terra are wanted by the Empire." Bobby said as Aqua gasped.

Bobby slowly peeked his head out the doorway and saw that the white soldiers were gone and they hurried towards Excalibur and managed to get in the ship.

"Welcome back guys. Who are they?" Sora asked.

"I'm Cale and my friend in pain is Akima."

"Put her on the couch." Joey said as he helped Cale lay Akima on the couch.

"Thanks." She said as she held her wound.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked.

"She was shot." Cale replied as the gang gasped.

"Who could do something like that?" Tea said.

Bobby then kneeled on the floor in front of the couch.

"Show me the wound." Bobby requested.

Akima moved her hand and showed she was shot in the thigh. Bobby then put his hands over the wound and a small green light shined as the wound was gone. Everyone was surprised by this except Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.

"How'd you do that?" Riku asked.

"He learned it from Dende." Gohan replied.

"Cool!" Steve said.

Bobby then pulled out a Sensu Bean and gave it to Akima.

"Eat it. It'll help." He told her.

She then put the bean in her mouth, chewed it, then finally swallowed it as her strength was restored. She then got up and stretched to see if it was true.

"Now that's what I call a healthy bean." Cale chuckled.

"So Cale, can you tell us what happened to you and Akima?" Jim asked.

Cale and Akima sat down and told the story of how they lost their home to an alien race known as the Drej, in which the gang looked at Vegeta who only said he never heard of them. Cale also told them about a great ship known as the TITAN, which has the power to restore a lost world, which got Sere, Steve, and the brothers interested. They worked on the ship Valkyre with Korso and three other aliens named Preed, Goon, and Stith. The two continued on with their story for two hours.

"So we have to find the TITAN before Korso does right?" Ichigo asked after the heroes finished listening to the story.

"Exactly. But back now let's talk about why we had to hide from those soldiers eariler Bobby." Cale said, turning his attention to Bobby.

"Soldiers? What soldiers?" Ron asked.

"Those soldiers are Imperials that work for the Empire, led by Palpatine." Bobby said as Terra, Ven, and Aqua gasped at the mention of Palpatine's name.

"Palpatine, as in Chancellor Palpatine?" Ven asked.

"The very. The soldiers are also under the orders of the Sith Lord, Darth Vader." Bobby continued.

"Vader?" Terra asked.

"Better known as Anakin Skywalker." Bobby told him.

"Anakin? Working for Palpatine?" Terra exclaimed.

"Palpatine tricked Anakin into joining the Dark Side into believing that his wife Padm can be saved from dying during childbirth. Once he became Darth Vador, he took the Clone Troopers and he and the soldiers exterminated the Jedi Order but only Yoda, Obi-Wan, and I were the only ones that survived." Bobby began his story.

"Wait, YOU'RE a Jedi too?" Ven asked.

Bobby then walked into his room for a brief moment then came back out with a blue box in his hand. He placed it on the table in near the couch and opened it, revealing a lightsaber. Bobby stepped away from the group and pressed the red button on the sabre and a blue lightbeam appeared. He twirled it around a bit to show off a little before he turned it off.

"Awesome!" Shea and Steve exclaimed happily.

"That's pretty sweet that you're a Jedi Bobby!" Clover said.

"I know but now, by order of the Emperor, me, Terra, Ven, and Aqua are to be arrested." Bobby sadly said.

"But why?" Aqua asked.

"Palpatine or Sidious as he now goes by, wants the Keyblade's power to rule the worlds and you can figure out who influenced him to do so." Bobby told them.

"Xehanort." Mickey knew who Bobby was talking about.

"Exactly. Luckily, there's a group called the Rebel Alliance that fights the Empire who's led by Princess Leia Organa, a group that I'm a member of. So from now on, the Empire is our enemy. Palpatine will be after ANY Keyblade except Xehanort and Vantias's." Bobby finished.

"Sounds like a plan. So Cale, how do we find the TITAN?" Goku asked.

Cale held out his right hand and a compass was on his palm in gold.

"All we have to do is follow where it points and we'll find the TITAN. And in case you're wondering how it's possible for it to be on my palm, it's because of the ring my father gave me when I was a kid." Cale said, showing the map and the ring.

"Let's get going. Akima, would you like to take us out?" Lea asked.

"Sure." Akima said as she said in the pilot seat and blasted Excalibur off into Interspace and started the search for the TITAN.

Meanwhile in the ship Valkyre, the man in a black and white t-shirt Korso was talking to a hooded man via hologram in his room.

"If you find the ones that wield the blade of key and one who also is a Jedi and uses this weapon, I will pay you greatly Korso." The hooded man said with a raspy voice.

"You've got yourself a deal, Emperor Sidious." Korso replied with a smirk on his face.

End of Chapter 65


	66. Searching for the TITAN

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 66: Searching for the TITAN

After hearing what they'd learn from Bobby, the gang had uncomfortable emotions as they traveled Interspace to find the TITAN before Korso did. In the Engine Room of Excalibur, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Bobby were all discussing something.

"I just can't believe Anakin gave into him like that." Terra said sadly, remembering how Xehanort tricked him into giving in to the darkness.

"Palpatine used Padm 's sickness to use Anakin. It couldn't be helped." Bobby replied as he leaned on wall with his arms crossed.

"Is there anyone else helping the Rebel Alliance Bobby?" Aqua asked.

"Luke Skywalker." Bobby told her as the three gasped.

"Did you say Skywalker? Like Anakin Skywalker?" Ven said.

"Yeah. Luke is Anakin's son." Bobby said again.

"Does Luke know?" Terra asked.

"Yep. Straight from Vader's mouth."

Bobby's arms were uncrossed as he then turned towards the Engine Room door and started walking out.

"When we face Vader, you will be ready right?" Bobby asked them.

Terra, Ven, and Aqua nodded and followed Bobby out as the walked in the living room where Shea, Ron, Sora, Joey, Goku, and Naruto were playing a game of Truth and Dare.

"Okay Shea, it's your turn: Truth or Dare?" Joey asked.

"Uhh Truth." Shea replied.

"Okay then Shea, out of all the girls traveling with us, which one do you find the hottest?" Joey asked as he had a cheeky smile.

Shea looked around at all the girls in the same room and began thinking.

"Uhh... I'd have to say... All of them!" Shea said out loud.

"Nuh uh Shea, only ONE!" Joey told him.

"Ugh fine! I'd pick Clover!" Shea said again.

"Is that so?" Dante said as he got up, walked towards the table, and leaned in close to Shea's face. "Just remember little man: Watch it."

Shea gulped as Dante walked back to the couch, layed down and took a snooze.

"Better watch yourself Shea." Ron chuckled.

"Oh ha ha! Now let's move on to Sora." Shea said as an evil grin appeared on his face. "Sora: Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Sora answered.

"I dare you to...kiss Kairi on the lips for one full minute!" Shea told him as he still had the evil grin on is face.

"Alright then fine!"

Sora got up to his chair and walked up to Kairi, who was sitting in the lounge chair reading a copy of Percy Jackson. Kairi noticed that Sora was in front of her and closed the book.

"What is it Sora?" Kairi asked as she sat up.

Sora hesitated at first, but leaned quickly in and locked lips with Kairi. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were surprised as they saw the two kiss. As Shea said, Sora released from the kiss after one minute. Kairi's face blushed bright red from this as did Sora's face.

"Uh, could someone tell me what just happened?" A confused Gohan asked.

"Shea dared Sora for one full minute to kiss Kairi directly on the lips." Riku told him.

"Shea did WHAT?" Kairi shouted as Shea sank into his seat as Kairi stomped over to him.

"Oh you dead now." Joey and Naruto said.

"SHEA!" An angry Kairi exclaimed as she held Destiny's Embrace in her hand.

"Eep." Shea said in a high pitched and dashed out of the room with Kairi chasing after him.

"That was hilarious!" Cale laughed as Kairi came back as she dragged Shea by his shirt and had a big bump on his head with a "X" shaped bandage over it and he had tears coming out of his eyes.

Kairi then ploped Shea back into his seat, put away her Keyblade, and went back to reading _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

"Okay we're done now!" Shea finally said as he got up from his seat and headed into his room.

Just then, Akima noticed an all too familiar ship off in the distance.

"Cale, it's Korso!" Akima said as she typed in the gummi ship's computer and it had a zoom in on the Valkyre.

"So what do we do?" Kaiba asked Cale.

"We follow him, quietly." Cale said as he took over the controls and followed Korso until they arrived in an ice field.

"Ice? In the middle of the space?" Cloud asked, concerned.

Bobby stared at the ice field for awhile.

"What is it Bobby?" Drakken asked him.

"The TITAN is there, I know it." Bobby told him.

Cale then looked at his Palm Compass and it pointed where the ice field was.

"Bobby's right. We'll head in there without being noticed by Korso." Cale announced as he steadedly piloted Excalibur inside the ice field until..

"I don't believe it." Noah said amazed.

"Who knew something like this could exist." Aiko added.

What they were looking at was indeed the TITAN, but it looked grey and frozen due to it being inside the ice. The ship was docked at a port near where the Valkrye was.

"Why dock near him? We could get caught!" Sora said to Cale.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Cale told him as he headed for the door.

"Hold on Cale. We don't know what'll be waiting for us inside. We'll have to be ready." Bobby told Cale as he equipped his lightsaber and Buster Blade.

"Let's go." Akima said as she holstered her blaster pistol.

The gang walked inside the TITAN's halls when they heard a large explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo exclaimed as the TITAN shook.

"It came from this way hurry!" Honey said as she led the gang towards the source of the explosion and when they arrived, they found an kangaroo like alien holding another alien in her arms.

"Stith!" Akima called out to her as she and Cale hurried to them.

"What happened to Goon?" Cale asked.

"It was a trap. It's Preed. He's holding Korso hostage and working with some guy named Vader." Stith said as tears came down her eyes. "Goon gave his life to get rid of the bomb."

Bobby tightened his fist after hearing what Preed had done.

"He's gonna pay for this!" An angry Bobby said.

"Then let's go guys." Cale told everyone as Stith layed Goon on the floor as she followed them.

Meanwhile, in the control room of the TITAN, Korso was held back by a group of Imperial soldiers as a man in black suit with a black cape and helmet along with the alien apparently named Preed.

"Where is the ring Korso?" Vader asked him.

"I told you I'm not the one who has it, it's Sam's kid." Korso told him as he moved away from the Stormtroopers.

"Rest assured Lord Vader, Cale will be here and who knows? Maybe the Keybearers will be with him." Preed evilly said.

"We shall see Preed. My master doesn't like disappointment." Vader warned him.

The gang soon arrived in the control room where Vader and the others were waiting.

"Ah, Dr. Sam Tucker's son. What's more is that he's brought the Wielders of the Keyblade with him." Vader said as the Stormtroopers readied their guns.

Bobby only activated his blue lightsaber and in Zantetsuken style, the soldiers were instantly defeated.

"I thought you said the Jedi were gone." Preed said to Vader was he interested by Bobby's skills.

"He's the only one left of the Jedi Order. For years he's been hard to take down." Vader told him as he readied his red lightsaber.

"Guys, go after Korso and Preed, I'll handle Vader." Bobby told them as he charged at Vader.

The gang stood ready to face both Korso and Preed.

"Hey I'm not the enemy here, it's Preed. I was tricked by the Emperor!" Korso told the gang as he readied his blaster pistol at Preed.

"The Emperor couldn't trust you with the task of finding the Keybearers and what's more is that I'm working for the Dreedj to find the TITAN, who should be here by now." Preed chucked as he too readied his blaster.

Outside the ice field, a large glowing blue spaceship was approaching. Inside the spaceship, a large glowing blue alien, which appeared to be the queen, was ready to give orders.

"Destroy the TITAN." The Dreedj Queen said in her native language as the Dreedj soldiers got in their ship and prepared for the assault.

Just then a large black orb suddenly appeared out of no where destroyed all the Dreedj ships. Next it floated towards the spaceship and destroyed it completely along with the queen. The orb had come from none other than Vanitas, who was wearing his mask.

"I don't want them to die just yet, there's still someone I need to complete our goal." Vanitas laughed evilly as he floated through in the Portal of Darkness.

Inside the TITAN, Preed was killed in battle as Korso steathly broke his neck while he was distracted in the battle.

"Thanks Korso." Cale said as he stared at him with concern.

"Hey Cale listen, I'm sorry about what I did. I guess I just gave up on restoring the human race. And I was fooled by the Emperor because of it." Korso told him as he looked away in disgrace. "Can you forgive me?"

At first Cale was hesitent at first, but then he held out his hand and Korso shook it as they both had smiles on their faces. The gang then turned their attention back at Bobby's battle with Vader.

"You haven't lost your touch Murasama." Vader said as they were still fighting.

"Same for you."

Bobby and Vader charged and their sabers clashed. They struggled to see who would win and as they were, Bobby said something to him:

"I know inside your heart you want to take down the Emperor and I knew about your apprentice Starkiller. I helped him throughout his quest because I knew that the man I met long ago was still inside that suit."

Vader only said nothing but released from the struggle and a Portal of Darkness appeared behind him.

"You're not going anywhere Vader!" Cecil told him.

"We shall fight again soon." Vader said as he turned his back towards the gang as he stepped through the portal and Bobby deactivated his lightsaber.

Just then Goon walked in and stretched his arms and yawned.

"I needed that nap!" Goon said as he smack his lips and scratched his back.

"Goon!" Stith happily exclaimed as she ran over and gave him a big hug. "Don't ever do that again or I will have to hurt you."

"I said I was taking a nap." Goon told her, chuckling.

"So how do we get the ship running?" Aladdin asked.

"Cale's gotta put his dad's ring on that device there." Korso replied as he pointed to a cone shaped device that looked like the ring could fit.

Cale walked over to the device, took the ring off his right index finger and slid it on the device. Once he did, the TITAN's lights began to turn on one by one and a holographic image of Cale's father appeared on the control panel.

"Cale, if you're getting this then I've died protecting the location of the TITAN. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise of coming back to you but I promise you this: I may not be with you physically, but I will always be with you in your heart. Cale, use this ship and you can create your very own world. Unfortunately from the stories I've heard about the creatures called the Heartless and how their darkness destroys worlds, this ship can only create one. But know this: I believe that those lost worlds can be restored if you fight for it, like I did for the TITAN. Promise me this Cale that you'll keep your world safe. I love you son." The recording of Sam Tucker said, leaving Cale with a happy tear in his eyes.

"Garwsh, your dad was a great man Cale. I'm sorry." Goofy said as he placed his hand on Cale's shoulder.

"Thanks Goofy. It means a lot." Cale replied.

Just then the ring began to slowly slide off the pedistal and shined brightly.

"What's the ring doing now?" Akima asked as she held Cale's hand.

"I think its' revealing the Keyhole so that the TITAN won't be used for evil." Mickey told her as he summoned Kingdom Key D.

"I believe you're right Mickey." Aqua added as she and the other Keybearers sealed the Keyhole.

"Ah! What a fascinating weapon!" Goon said in awe as he took Shea's Solaris Twilight and began to sniff it and then lick it. "Hmm, tastes like meat."

"Shea, what did he mean by that?" Bobby asked him with arms crossed once he heard what Goon said.

"Uh well, I sort of have been using it as a silverware for awhile." Shea said with his head down and twittled his thumbs.

A vein appeared on Bobby's head as he summoned Power Savior and then yelled,

"YOU DO NOT USE THE KEYBLADE LIKE THAT!"

"I'M SORRY!" Shea cried as Bobby chased him as everyone laughed.

A little while after Stith and Goon in the Valkrye followed Cale, Akima, and Korso in the TITAN, the gang were inside Excalibur relaxing after the battle with Preed.

"Looks like Cale and them will be alright now." Roxas said as he, Xion, and Lea some Sea-Salt Ice Cream and began to eat it.

"Hey Bobby, who was Starkiller?" Sasuke asked. "I overheard you saying as was Vader's apprentice."

"He was. Starkiller was found by Vader as a boy and trained to be a Sith, taking down all those in the Empire's way. But really, Vader was testing him to see if he had what it took to take down the Emperor. He died fighting Sidious and he actually was the one to give birth to the Rebel Alliance." Bobby said as he held his lightsaber and stared at it.

"Wow. So Vader's really trying to take down Palpatine. If so, why not work with the Rebels?" Terra then asked.

"He's trying to keep up appearances with Sidious." Bobby said again.

"As Bobby said, we should be ready to face Vader and his Imperial soldiers." Kakashi added.

"Then we'll be ready to face him when the time comes." Vegeta answered as he sat in the driver's seat.

"I know I am." Zack said as he did his squats.

"Seriously, don't you EVER get tired of doing those?" Steve asked.

"It gets me ready for the battle ahead." Zack told him.

"Zack's right." Bobby said as he too was doing squats.

Soon even Sora, Donald, and Goofy began to do squats as well.

"Looks like Zack's starting his first ever Squat Class." Reno teased as Sere giggled.

"Now then, let's hit it and move on forward with our journey!" Ed told Vegeta as the ship's hyperdrive thrusters activated and our heros continued on.

Meanwhile, at Xehanort and Vanitas's location, the surviving members Larxene and Luxord were sitting in chairs that were similar to that of the Orgainaztion's chairs. Xehanort and Vanitas's chairs were the highest of the others.

"I don't get it Xehanort, there are more chairs here than there already should be. Marluxia and Xigbar are gone and Saix has disappeared. So why the extra seats?" Larxene asked.

"Because woman, we have new members to our group that'll help us achieve our goal of starting the Keyblade War." Vanitas coldly said to her.

"Enough Vanitas, we give our new members a warm welcome." Xehanort said as four men in black coats appeared before the four. "Tell us your names if you would."

The four took off their hoods as they said their names:

"Sosuke Aizen."

"Ximark."

"Albert Wesker."

"Genesis."

End of Chapter 66


	67. Keyblades and Half Demons

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 67: Keyblades and Half-Demons

"'Feudal Japan.' Sounds like we're going back in time." Ichigo read the computer to the gang.

"Okay, everyone all set?" Ed asked.

"Ready." The gang answered.

The button was pressed and the gang was transported onto the world's surface and the gang found themselves in a large forest at dawn. The gang walked down the forest path until Bobby sensed something.

"Something up?" Dante asked.

"Someone's coming." Bobby told him.

Just then, they heard rustling in the trees.

"What was that?" Goofy worriedly exclaimed.

"You're mine demon!" exclaimed a boy's voice as he pounced from the trees, drew his large sword and was about to strike Bobby but luckily he used his cyber arm to grab the sword and tossed the boy into a tree as he slid onto the ground upside down. "Hey wait a minute, you're not a demon."

"Sorry about that, had to defend myself. Need a hand?" Bobby asked as he offered the boy his hand.

The boy took the offer and Bobby helped him up. The boy had on a red kimono and had long white hair. His nails appeared to be claws and he also had dog like ears.

"Aww! You are just the cutest thing!" Sere squealed as she pulled on the boy's ears.

"Hey hey stop that!" The boy said as he pulled away from Sere.

"Sit boy!" called out a girl's voice as the boy suddenly fell down the ground hard.

"What was that?" Zack exclaimed.

"That was Kagome." The boy said with his head in the dirt.

"Who's Kagome?" Sora asked, scratching his head.

"You guys alright?" A girl in a white and green school uniform holding a bow and arrow as she approached the gang with a monk, a little fox boy on the monk's shoulder and another girl with a large boomarang on her back.

"Uh we're alright. Are you Kagome?" Riku asked the girl.

"Yeah, sorry if InuYasha caused you any trouble." Kagome said as she put her bow away and shook Riku's hand.

"I'm Miroku, the little guy on my shoulder is Shippo, a fox demon." The monk introduced himself.

"Hiya!" Shippo waved to the gang.

"And my name is Sango. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Bobby replied as he and the gang introduced themselves and continued onward through the forest after helping InyuYasha up and listen to his story.

"Sounds like this Naraku isn't one to underestimate." Lea said after InyuYasha finished his story.

"That and the fact you're stuck here in the past Kagome." Aqua added.

"It's alright. I've figured out how in order to get back to my time, I have to set things right here." Kagome told her.

"Hey InuYasha, do you know if Naraku is working with two people named Malificent and Pete?" Naruto asked.

"Never heard of them but from how the way you're talking about them, they must be bad news." InuYasha answered as his Tetsusaiga was tightly locked in its sheath.

"Got to admit, that sword of yours looks pretty impressive." Jim admired InuYasha's blade.

"Thanks. This sword was made from one of my father's fangs. It keeps my demon blood in check so I don't go crazy and start killing people left and right." InuYasha replied.

"So you're half demon because your dad's a demon and your mom was human right?" Chokei asked.

"Yeah. Long ago I wanted to find the Shikon Jewel to make myself a full demon, but ever since Kagome came here I learned to deal with what I am now." InyuYasha continued. "But there is something else about me that only the people I can truely trust can know about."

"Whatever it is, you can trust us!" Goku comforted him as InyuYasha had a feeling of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Well it's just that due to me be half demon and human, every new moon I lose my demon abilities for the new moon night. Basically my hair turns black and my fangs, claws, and these ears turn normal." InuYasha finished.

"That doesn't sound so bad if it's only for one night." Tylor said as his hands were behind his head.

"We should stop here and continue in the morning." Miroku announced as the sun had set.

The gang had a fire going and enjoyed some fish InyuYasha had caught earlier in the day. Bobby even had some of his rice cakes with him to share.

"This is really good!" Sora said as his mouth was full.

"Ah it's just something I make every now and then." Bobby replied as he finished his rice cake.

Everyone went to sleep once dinner was done and enjoyed the nice breeze as they slept.

Elsewhere in a dark castle far away, the half demon known as Naraku was sitting in his throne as Luxord had visited him.

"The Keyblade you say?" Naraku said as he had his hands together.

"Just think of it Naraku, with the Shikon Jewel Shards and the Keyblade in hand, you can be able to not only rule this world, but many others out there." Luxord replied as he pointed to the sky.

Naraku looked where Luxord pointed and had a demonic smile.

"How wonderful! I soon shall rule every world with an iron fist!" Naraku laughed manically.

"Yes you shall but before I go, I shall leave you some help." Luxord said.

"Oh, what kind of help shall it be?" Naraku asked as he had his hands on his chair's arms.

Scarmiglione appeared next to Luxord as he wore his brown cloak.

"Ressst asssured Naraku, I will make sssure that you ssshall obtain the Keyblade and the jewel shards. That and I want revenge with a certain Cecil Harvey." He darkly chuckled.

End of Chapter 67


	68. Ultimate Super Saiyan

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 68: Ultimate Super Saiyan

It was morning as the gang continued their way through the forest in search of the Shikon Jewel Shards. As they travelled through the forest, a familiar scent came to InuYasha's nose.

"Sesshomaru is nearby." InuYasha told the gang after he finished smeeling the scent.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Ven asked.

"He's InuYasha's older half-brother but a full-blooded demon. Although he's not after the Shikon shards, he's still our enemy." Miroku replied.

"Why?" Sere asked.

"That is none of your concern human." Sesshomaru said as he appeared before our heroes.

He had long white hair, claws and fangs like InuYasha and wore a long white kimono. He was also holding a blade known as the Bakusaiga.

"What do you want this time?" InuYasha asked his brother as he readied Tetsusaiga.

"I'm not here for a fight little one, I only came to warn you and your human allies." Sesshomaru replied as he put away his sword.

"Warn us about what?" Bobby asked with his arms crossed.

"I've sensed dark magic that threatens our entire existence." Sesshomaru began. "If this is not stopped, we will all be killed."

"Yeah right, like we'll believe you!" Kagome exclaimed as she readied her bow.

Just then, Heartless appeared. These Heartless had clothing like villagers and had swords, bows, and spears and had the Heartless emblem on their chests along with the yellow eyes. The Riot Bandits charged at the gang.

"They come!" Ichigo announced as everyone prepared for the fight, even Sesshomaru.

With Sesshomaru's help, the Heartless were taken out with ease.

"The Heartless were what you were talking about right?" Riku asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes. For now I will work with you to take these creatures down as well as Naraku." He replied.

"Tch. Whatever, but if you do anything to my friends I'll make sure you'll sleep 50 feet under." InuYasha threatened him as he had his claws near Sesshomaru's head.

"You have my word." He said.

"Let's get moving everyone." Cecil told the gang.

"No one'ssss going anywhere." said an eerie voice.

"Who's there?" Sasuke demanded.

From a Portal of Darkness was Scarmiglione in his brown cloak.

"Who are you?" InuYasha demanded.

"It's Scarmiglione, the Elemental Archfiend of the Earth and an enemy I once defeated." Cecil answered.

"Correct Cecil Harvey. Xehanort brought me and the otherssss back to take our revenge againssst you." Scarmiglione hissed at him.

"Hmph. This guy's a pushover." Vegeta smirked.

"Lookssss can be deceiving fool. Now it'ssss time send you the hell!"

Scarmiglione removed his cloak and revealed his true form, which had the appearence of a zombie.

"Eww! Gross much?" Clover said as she covered her nose.

"This guy is ugly with a captial UG." Shea added as he summoned Solaris Twilight.

"Let me handle him alone everyone, this is my fight." Cecil has he readied his Lightbringer sword.

"Not alone you won't." Bobby spoke out as he, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru readied their weapons.

"I doessssn't matter how many fight, you all ssshall ssssuffer in the darknessss!" Scarmiglione exclaimed as they charged into battle.

"Good luck you guys." Kagome softly said.

Although Scarmiglione summoned Heartless in the battle, they were taken out with ease by InuYasha and Sesshomaru so Bobby and Cecil could use their Limit, Paladin's Light. First Bobby used Blind to briefly disable Scarmiglione's sight so Cecil could use his Saint's Fall technique. Next Cecil switched to Dark Knight and unleashed Soul Eater while Bobby charged at Scarmiglione and used Solo Arcanum. The Limit ended as Bobby and Cecil worked together to use Soul Shift where Cecil unleashes consecutive slashes first as a Dark Knight then as a Paladin while Bobby fired the Finish Buster.

"Imposssible! How could I lossse again?" Scarmiglione cried as he faded away into darkness.

"That's one down and three to go." Cecil said as he put away his Lightbringer.

"Are they strong?" Bobby asked.

"Indeed."

As the four turned towards the gang, they found out that they vanished.

"What the? Where the hell did they go?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"They were taken, I can smell it." Sesshomaru told the three.

"While we were fighting? Damn it!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Do not fret Bobby, we will find them." Cecil comforted him.

"I know exactly who took them: Naraku." InuYasha announced.

"But there's one problem: We don't know WHERE Naraku is." Bobby pointed out.

"Not if we follow his scent we will." InuYasha told him with a sinister smile. "Naraku thinks he's gonna get away with this but he's sadly mistaken."

InuYasha then began sniffing around to locate Naraku's scent.

"Got him. The scent's coming from the East. Let's go!" He said as he drew Tetsusaiga.

"Lead us there." Sesshomaru said as he, Cecil, and Bobby followed InuYasha to Naraku's castle.

Inside Naraku's castle, the heroes were restrained by dark chains and chained to the wall while the Princesses of Heart were trapped in a dark orb, including Kagome who apparently was revealed to be a Princess as well.

"You're not getting away with this Naraku!" Terra exclaimed as he and the others struggled to break free from their chains.

"That's what you think Terra." Naraku darkly chuckled.

"Goku, can't you, Vegeta, and Gohan Super Saiyan us out of these chains?" Jim asked.

"We've tried but it seems this chains sealed our powers." Goku replied.

"But how are we getting out of this?" Peter Pan asked.

"We have to try something!" Tristan exclaimed.

Just then the castle began to shake.

"What was that?" Naraku exclaimed.

"It must be InuYasha!" Sango told the gang.

"Bobby and Cecil too!" Sora added.

And it indeed was them as Bobby, Cecil, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru made a hole ceiling and the four landed on the ground with weapons ready.

"Well looks like you showed up after all." Naraku darkly chuckled as he got off his throne and drew his sword.

"Let our friends go now or else!" Bobby demanded as he became Super Saiyan 2.

"Or else what?"

"Or we'll slice you like sushi Naraku!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Mmm, Sushi! Aw man now I'm hungry!" Shea complained.

"How can you think about food when our lives are in danger?" Cloud asked.

"You can't fight evil on an empty stomach you know." Ron said.

"Silence!" Naraku ordered them.

"Like we'll ever listen to you!" Xion exclaimed.

"I suggest you worry more about us then them Naraku." Sesshomaru warned him.

"Whatever, soon once you fools are out of the way I shall hand Xehanort over the Princess of Heart and my quest for universal domination will began!" Naraku laughed manically.

"Enough talk!" Bobby yelled as he charged at Naraku, but his Keyblade was block by Naraku's sword.

"I agree, time to die!" Naraku said as he tried to slash Bobby but luckily he dodged and uppercut kicked him. "Not bad. However, it won't be enough to kill me."

"How so?" Bobby asked.

Naraku didn't say anything as a familiar aura began to surround him.

"Darkness. It's always the darkness with these guys." Shea sighed.

Bobby charged at Naraku, but instead was punched in the stomach and then kicked back.

_Damn, looks like the darkness has increased his power. This won't be easy as I thought._ Bobby thought as he recovered from the kick.

Naraku charged at the four but it was so fast, that they couldn't see it for Cecil, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru were quickly slammed into the wall and then Naraku grabbed Bobby by the throat.

"Ngh!" Bobby exclaimed, trying to breathe.

"Bobby no!" Goku exclaimed.

"Enjoy the afterlife." Naraku said to Bobby as he fired a dark orb point blank at Bobby's chest, where he screamed in pain and was knocked into the wall and reverted out of Super Saiyan 2.

The others couldn't believe their eyes. They were angry but InuYasha was angry the most.

"Now, who's next?" Naraku evilly chuckled.

"You are! I've had enough of this Naraku! All the things you did to me and my friends, slaughtering Sango's family, placing the curse on Miroku, you tricking Kikyo into sealing me to the sacred tree in the forest, and even framing me by attacking her village and killing her, the first person I ever loved. Now you even harm Bobby and I can't take it anymore! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY NARAKU AND FREE MY FRIENDS EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" InuYasha roared as a bright light shined on Tetsusaiga and lit the whole room.

The light disappeared and Tetsusaiga transformed into a Keyblade. It retainted its normal shape but had teeth similar to Oblivion and the guard the same shape as Shea's Keyblade. The keychain had the arrow that Kikyo fired at InuYasha the day he was sealed on the sacred tree. The name Demonsbane echoed in InuYasha's mind.

"A Keyblade?" Naraku exclaimed in surprised.

InuYasha raised Demonsbane high and the light that shined from it released the gang from the chains and freed the girls from the orb.

"Alright Naraku, time to pay!" Miroku exclaimed as he and the others prepared for the fight.

"It won't matter how many of you fight me, I'll send you all to death!" Naraku laughed manically.

"Let's see you try!" Gohan exclaimed as he, Goku, and Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan.

The gang charged at Naraku, but Naraku was the stronger one as he used his sword to send a shockwave that knocked the gang back.

"Okay this might be a problem." Joey said.

"You think?" Kaiba told him.

Naraku charged at the gang and proceeded to slash them all in a flash.

"Gah damn it! How the hell did he get this strong?" Ichigo exclaimed as he held the wound Naraku made.

"The darkness must be giving him this crazy boost in power. We have to keep fighting!" Gabranth replied.

And so the heroes did, but their attacks didn't seem to make Naraku flinch.

"Tsk tsk tsk. It seems you all don't have any capable skills. It's a shame I have to kill you all. I guess I'll start with you!" Naraku said as he had his sights on Aqua.

Unfortunately, everyone was too wounded to stop him from going after Aqua, but she was ready to anyway. Naraku then grabbed her by the throat with one hand and with the other, prepared to stab her.

"Say goodbye forever!" Naraku laughed triumphantly as he got his sword ready to pierce Aqua.

Just then a hand grabbed a hold of Naraku's sword.

"What the? Let go of-" Naraku demanded as he turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

It was Bobby and he was madder than ever. The rage from the fight with Broly and Slade had returned. He tightly held on to Naraku's blade as anger was shown on his face. Naraku let go of Aqua so he could free his sword from Bobby.

"Let go damn you!" Naraku exclaimed as he struggled to free his sword.

But Bobby wouldn't let go. He held on with all his might as his power continued to increase.

"W-what the hell? What kind of power does Bobby have?" InuYasha exclaimed in fear.

"It's from Bobby's scar Xehanort gave him. When Bobby gets really mad, his scar glows and he gets an amazing power increase. We first saw it when Broly threatened Aqua." Riku replied.

"Whoa." Ichigo softly said.

"Xehanort..." Terra softly said in anger.

"Sweet." An impressed Shea added.

"NARAKU!" Bobby roared as Naraku's blade shattered and was knocked back by Bobby's power.

Bobby stood where he was at as he roared to the heavens the same way Broly did. There was a blinding light when Bobby finished roaring. When the light disappeared, Bobby had transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Although he didn't obtain the bulging muscles like Broly, but he did have the bright green hair and aura. Bobby's head was up when he roared and he slowly let his head move down and when he opened his eyes, it revealed bright emerald eyes staring at Naraku with hatred.

"Who..who are you?" Naraku exclaimed, still in fear.

"Who am I? Hmph, let me tell you: I am the hope of the universe, a sworn wielder of the mighty Keyblade. Whenever the worlds are in danger, I will be there with Keyblade in hand to save them. I vow to defeat Xehanort and Vanitas and stop the Keyblade War from bringing chaos once again and to protect the Princesses of Heart. I am called Bobby and I AM A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" Bobby gave his speech as he held Power Savior the same way as in Super Saiyan 3 and charged at Naraku as fear stayed in his eyes.

End of Chapter 68


	69. Super Saiyan vs Half Demon

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 69: Super Saiyan vs. Half-Demon

Bobby charged at Naraku and delivered a powerful kick to the stomach, then grabbed his face and threw him into a nearby wall.

"Dude. Bobby's kicking ass!" Steve happily exclaimed as Bobby was still fighting Naraku.

"I have to admit, Bobby's a lot stronger when we last saw him." Kakashi added.

"I know. Bobby's a strong fighter and a good friend." Naruto said as well.

"What's wrong Naraku? You turn into a coward?" Bobby taunted him.

"You-you're still just a human. THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Naraku roared as darkness began to surge from him.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Now witness the power of A TRUE DEMON!" Naraku laughed manically as he began to change.

His claws on his hands and feet began to become sharper as well as his fangs. His muscles began to bulge while his black hair began to become long as his black eyes turned gold. Naraku had become Demonic Naraku.

"Now, who wants to die first?" He said in his dark booming voice.

"Well that's easy, YOU!" Bobby exclaimed as he powered up. "You guys ready to finish this?"

"Aw yeah! Let's rock!" Dante replied as he drew Dark Knight's Legacy.

"Time to end this!" Sere added as she activated her Dark Warrior form.

Everyone drew their weapons, powered up, and got in their battle stance as Bobby led them on an assault against Naraku. Together, Sora activated his Saiyan Form so he and Vegeta could fight together to unleash their Limit, Saiyan Pride. First, the two turned Super Saiyan and did Vegeta's Amazing Impact, then Vegeta fired a Super Energy Wave Volley while Sora used Ars Arcanum. Next they got up close and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks and finished the Limit by unleashing a Super Big Bang Attack at Naraku. Once Sora and Vegeta were finished, Bobby worked with InuYasha to use their Limit, Demon's Rage. First InuYasha uppercutted Naraku while Bobby used Freeze Raid to incase Naraku in ice. Then Bobby and InuYasha used a Double Aerial Slam to break the ice and greatly damaged Naraku. The Limit ended as Bobby and InuYasha used their Keyblades to unleash the Double Iron Reaper Soul Stealer. Naraku staggered from the two Limits and was still holding his sword despite being badly wounded.

"I won't be killed a human!" Naraku exclaimed as he coughed up blood.

"You're through Naraku. It's time to end this." Bobby said as he charged a Rasengan in his hand, but green aura began to flow into it, like Broly's Omega Blaster.

"I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!" Naraku screamed as he charged at the heroes with sword in hand.

"He comes!" Zack preped the gang.

As Naraku was close to striking them, Bobby unleashed his Omega Rasengan on Naraku's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Demonic Naraku screamed in pain as the Omega Rasengan completed obilterated him.

"Japan is now safe from Naraku." Bobby announced as he reverted out of Legendary Super Saiyan.

"You were awesome!" Sora happily exclaimed.

"That was an epic battle man!" Reno added.

"You've done well Bobby. You've become a powerful Saiyan warrior." Vegeta told him.

"Thanks Vegeta." He replied as he and Vegeta high fived.

The gang finally left the castle and headed to a nearbly village to rest up for the night. The next morning they left the village ready for the start of a new journey.

"So Kagome and I come with you to fight against Xehanort right?" InuYasha asked.

"That's right. If you want, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo can come too." Terra said.

"We would but I think it would be better if we stayed here and keep an eye on things." Miroku replied.

"But we'll be here when you two come back!" Shippo told InuYasha and Kagome.

"Just stay out of trouble okay?" InuYasha replied. "And what about you Sesshomaru?"

"I shall wait for your return where we will fight again." He said as he left.

'I'll be ready for you when I get back Sesshomaru.' InuYasha thought to himself.

"Well everyone, let's get going." Mickey announced as the gang said their goodbyes and got in Excalibur.

"Oh wow! This ship is amazing!" Kagome awed in wonder.

"I've never seen something like this before." InuYasha added as he too awed in wonder.

"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!" Joey happily said.

InuYasha and Kagome sat on the couch with Dante, who was fast asleep.

"Guy sure likes to sleep doesn't he?" InuYasha said.

"Dante's kind of a laidback guy but a great fighter." Bobby told him.

Bobby then noticed Cecil sitting in one of chairs and stared at the window and Bobby knew what he was thinking.

"Theodore, I will find you and save you no matter what." Cecil softly said.

"Kaiba, mind taking us out?" Bobby asked him.

"Sure I'll give it a shot." He replied as he sat in the cockpit.

Just then Buddy appeared on the computer screen. Everyone rushed to see what was up.

"Buddy? Something wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's bad Sora, Yuna's been kidnapped!" Buddy told him.

"What?" Bobby exclaimed. "What happened?"

"It was a dude in a black coat. He came and fought Tidus and Auron and took Yuna." Buddy added.

"Damn it! We have to set a course for Spira immediately! We have to hurry and save her!" Ven told him.

"Mokuba, you heard him." Kaiba said to his little brother.

"Inputting the coordinates for Spira now." Mokuba told everyone as the data was put in.

"Hold on Yuna. We're coming to save you." Bobby said to himself as Excalibur blasted off to Spira.

Meanwhile on Spira's surface, a young man stood on the one of ruins on the Mi'hen Highroad had white hair where the top mid section was long and spiky going all the way back while his hair was the same but smaller and the back was tied in a ponytail. He looked around the world with his light green eyes.

"The Princess here has been taken. I might find this world's hero and help him reclaim his loved one." The man said as he sat down on the ruins. "I, Keyblade Master Stephen Penders, must save the Princess before she falls into the darkness."

End of Chapter 69


	70. Keyblade Master Stephen Penders

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 70: Keyblade Master Stephen Penders

The gang finally arrived in Spira where they met up with the Gullwings in their airship, the Celsius, and met with Wakka, Lulu, Kimarhi, Rikku, Paine, Auron, Tidus, and the rest of Yuna's friends.

"Alright from the beginning, tell us exactly what happened." Bobby said.

"Okay so we're all just chilling on the beach, playing a little Blitzball and enjoying the nice weather." Tidus began.

"When all of a sudden, the Nobodies appeared and came at us." Auron took over. "We managed to care of them easily."

"Ya but then this dude wearing black popped out of nowhere and said he came for Yuna." Wakka then said.

"When he had his hood down, he had short blond hair, earrings with the Nobody emblem, and used cards to fight." Paine continued.

"The only member of the Organization that fought with cards is Luxord. He's also a gambler as well." Lea stopped them for a sec.

"Not only that but he apparently controls time because while we were fighting him, we were all frozen as the guys was able to take Yuna easily." Tidus finished as he clutched his hand into a fist.

Bobby knew what he was feeling so he walked over and placed his hand on Tidus's shoulder.

"We're getting her back. I promise you that." Bobby reassured him.

"Luxord's not getting away with this." Sora added.

"We'll do anything we can to get her back." Kim said.

"Kimarhi knows that Bobby's friends will rescue Yuna and Yuna will be safe." The Ronso said to Bobby.

"Same." He nodded.

"So what's the plan? Where do we look for Yuna?" Brother asked.

"We locate his darkness, we locate him." Riku replied.

"And how do we do that?" Rikku then asked.

"Some of us here has the ability to sense the darkness. We'll be able find where Yuna and Luxord no problem." Terra told her.

And so, Terra and the others that can sense the darkness began to find where Luxord was keeping Yuna.

"Found her!" Zack exclaimed.

"Where is she at?" Auron asked.

"She's being held in some sort of large ruins." Clover answered.

"The Zanarkand Ruins. Brother, take us there now!" Tidus said.

"Here we go kiddies! Yeeha!" Brother hooted as he piloted Celsius to the ruined city.

The gang arrived at the Zanarkand Ruins Dome, where pyreflies were all over the area.

"You sure they're in here?" Bobby asked.

"We can defintely sense them in here." Riku replied.

"Alright then, let's go and rescue the girl!" InuYasha said as he drew Demonsbane.

"Hold it InuYasha. We don't know what we'll be encountering once we step inside, we need to be prepared." Ichigo told him.

"Ichigo's right. Luxord might be expecting us so can't let our guard down even for a second." Gohan added.

"Let's go everyone. I'll lead." Bobby announced as he and the gang began to fight their way inside the dome where fiends, Heartless, and Unversed were there to fight them.

The gang finally arrived in the deepest part of the dome, where Luxord had Yuna in dark chains and was in midair.

"Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed as he and the others charged.

"Tidus! Everyone!" Yuna cried happily as she saw her friends.

"Well well, look who's come." Luxord chuckled.

"Let her go Luxord or get an ass kicking!" Lea demanded.

"And why should I listen to a traitor of the Organization?" Luxord replied as he summoned his Fair Game cards.

"I have a better idea: We kick your ass, free Yuna, and party like there's no tomorrow!" Shea suggested.

"We shall see boy. But let's see if time is on you and your friends' side Sora!" Luxord said as he summoned Gambler Nobodies.

"Here we go!" Everyone exclaimed as they charged into battle.

The Gamblers were no problem for Zack and Steve as the two cut them down so Sora and Tidus could use their Limit, Swordplay. The two used Slice and Dice and Energy Rain repeatedly with Blitz Ace as the finisher. Tidus passes Sora the blitzball back to Tidus, who spiral kicks it at Sora as he kicks it at Luxord and the two high fived each other.

"A lucky hit, but it won't help you win." Luxord taunted them.

"Let's see how THIS one hits!" Bobby exclaimed as he and Gabranth unleashed their Limit, Loyal Warrior. First Gabranth charged at Luxord and used his Hatred techinque then let Bobby use Time Splicer on Luxord. Next Bobby and Gabranth then used Double Innocence that Stunned Luxord. The Limit ended with Noah and Bobby cross their Keyblades so they could use X-Zantestuken.

"Tch! It seems you're as strong as Xehanort says. Too bad I have to send Yuna to him!" Luxord said as he was about to open a Portal of Darkness to send Yuna when he noticed she was gone. "What? Where is she?"

"Right here Luxord!" said a man as he was up high in the air with Yuna.

"Yuna! You alright?" Tidus called to her.

"I'm fine! Stephen saved me while you guys were fighting." Yuna replied as Bobby was surprised at the name.

"Stephen? Is it really you?" Bobby asked the man.

"Yep! It's been a long time. How've you been?" Stephen said.

"Fine I guess."

Stephen came down to the ground as Yuna ran to Tidus and the two hugged.

"Hey Terra, Ven, Aqua! Looks like you guys are doing well too." Stephen said.

"Yeah." Terra replied.

"How do you know this guy?" Sora asked.

"Stephen is an old of friend of mine, Aqua, and Terra who's living in Twilight Town. He came to visit back when Ven first came to Land of Departure. We hadn't seen Stephen since." Bobby answered. "He's also a Keyblade Master."

"Really?" Roxas said.

"Yep!"

Stephen summoned his Keyblade to show them. It was a golden Keyblade that had a white line at the tip of the blade and the key area it had a half circle of half crown pieces on it. The name of his blade was called Grand Kingdom.

"Pretty sweet blade I'll give you that." Goku admired.

"Thanks. You've got a good one yourself Goku." Stephen said. "In case you're wondering Sora, yes I've met Goku before as well as Ichigo, Naruto, and the rest of friends you've already met."

"It's true. He's helped us out a lot. For me it was when the Bounts attacked the Soul Society." Ichigo added.

"And when Orochimaru and the Sand Ninja attacked the Leaf Village during the Chunin Exams." Sasuke said.

"And when Bojack was trying to take over the Earth." Gohan also said.

"Wow. Sounds like you did a lot." Terra said.

"All part of the Keybearer description. So, are some of the Princesses with you guys right now?" Stephen asked.

"We're here."

Kairi, Clover, Alex, Sam, Kagome, Honey and Te all stepped forward for Stephen.

"Not bad. Any others?"

"Videl and Winry are safe at the castle as well as the seven orignal Princesses of Heart." Riku told him.

"We also have to get Orihime and Hinata as well." Kakashi pointed out.

"Them too huh?" Stephen said with his arms crossed.

"I hate to break up the reunion but there is still a fight to finish!" Luxord exclaimed as everyone turned their attention back at him.

"Ugh! Let's just beat this clown and move on already!" Vegeta fumed.

"Sounds like someone is going to need a hand." said Vanitas as he stepped through the Dark Portal.

"Who's that?" Stephen asked.

"It's Vanitas, my dark half Xehanort created." Ven told him.

"And he's been going around using people like dolls!" Clover exclaimed, remembering when Vanitas took control of her.

"So he has, has he?" Stephen said as he tightly held Grand Kingdom. "I'll handle Vanitas while the rest of you deal with Luxord."

"Got it. Let's go guys!" Bobby announced as he turned Super Saiyan 3 and led the gang at Luxord while Stephen went after Vanitas.

Luxord called on his cards where they were about the size as the gang. Sora remembered his last battle with Luxord and Flipped them over to make them disappear.

"It seems you haven't lost your touch Sora." Luxord complimented him.

"Same for you." Sora said back.

"You ready Bobby?" Auron asked.

"Ready when you are old friend." Bobby replied as he and Auron unleashed their Limit, Eternal Guardian.

First, Auron used his Dragon Fang to send fire pillars come up from the ground to send Luxord in the air while Bobby used his version of Slice and Dice, where Bobby pulled out his Buster Blade and repeatedly slashed him with that and Power Savior. Next Auron and Bobby called on a huge Tornado that caught Luxord and some of the Gambler Nobodies that he summoned. The Limit ended as Auron tossed his canten into the tornado and Bobby launched Mega Flare at it, causing the tornado to get caught on fire. The tornado dispersed and Luxord fell down to the ground hard as he now was coughing up blood.

"That's it! The girl is too much trouble for this! I'll just kill her now!" Luxord yelled as he called on his cards and had them form into a shape of a sword and had Yuna tightly binded by dark chains from which she couldn't break free.

"YUNA!" Tidus and Bobby cried out as Luxord came closer to striking her down.

"Stop it you idiot! We need her alive!" Vanitas demanded Luxord as he was fending off Stephen's attacks.

"I don't care!" Luxord yelled at him while he laughed manically. "Say goodbye Princess of Heart!"

Tidus took the blow from the card sword as it was now in his abdomen.

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed.

"Stupid fool! Why risk your life for this wretched girl?" Luxord exclaimed.

"Because," Tidus sofly said as he coughed up blood, "Because I love her and I was separated from her for two years and I was happy to be back in Spira with her. And now you and your Nobodies show up and take her. Well guess what Luxord? THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE TAKING YUNA WITHOUT FIGHTING ME!"

An enormous light shined inside the dome that was so bright, it blinded even Buddy, Shinra, and Brother in the Celsius.

"I can't see!" Brother complained.

"Something's happening inside the Zanarkand Ruins!" Buddy exclaimed.

When the light disappeared, a Keyblade appeared in Tidus's hands.

"Use this to protect the one you love." said Bahamut's Fayth as his voice echoed inside the dome.

The Keyblade had kept the Brotherhood sword Wakka gave him in its normal shape but with teeth similar to that of Terra's Gaia Bane and the guard had the same shape has Stephen's. The keychain held the symbol of Yevon and its name was Eternal Dream. The blade gave Tidus a boost in power as he was able to pull Luxord's card sword out and roundhouse kicked him in the face. He then turned towards Yuna and used his new weapon to set her free.

"Thank you so much." Yuna thanked him as she and he held hands.

"Yuna, take the others and stay in the Celsius, I'm going to finish this myself." Tidus said with determination.

"Don't die on us you hear?" Wakka told him as he, Lulu, Kimarhi, and the rest started to exit the dome.

'Jecht, your son is truly a great man.' Auron thought to himself as he casually walked out with the others.

"Welcome to the Key Club Tidus!" Shea happily said as he slapped a sticker with Shea's Keyblade on it, but Tidus instead took it off.

"Shea's a kooky one isn't he?" Tidus asked Mystery.

"He is strange, but he is also a powerful fighter make no mistake." He answered.

"Hey! You two gonna talk or you gonna help us fight?" Joey asked them.

Tidus and Mystery didn't answer but joined the gang in their battle against Luxord while Stephen was still fighting Vanitas. The battle seemed to last for hours but finally Luxord was defeated as well as Stephen emerging from his battle victorious. He layed in the dome battered and bruised and covered in blood as Tidus stood over him with hateful eyes.

"Go ahead. Kill me. At least you'll get revenge for me threatening your girl." Luxord said as he chuckled.

"Now, instead I'll let you live knowing that you've lost this battle and will never live it down." Tidus told him as he turned his back and walked towards the others.

"You made the right choice Tidus." Zack told him.

"Thanks Zack." He replied.

Just then they heard Luxord scream in pain. The gang turned their attention towards Vanitas stabbing Luxord with Soul Taker.

"W-why Vanitas? How c-could you?" Luxord staggered in pain.

"Those that don't listen to orders given to them by their fellow members should be wiped from existence." Vanitas darkly said as he pushed down on his blade, finishing Luxord for good as he faded away into darkness.

"Damn it Vanitas! He was already defeated! What kind of person are you?" Goku exclaimed.

"Like I said, those that don't listen don't deserve to live." Vanitas sinisterly chuckled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bobby roared as he charged at Vanitas, but Vanitas only stepped backwards through the Dark Portal laughing manically.

"Bobby, it's over. We've won." Aqua said as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Bobby nodded and he and the others made their way back to the Celsius and informed Yuna and Tidus of their plans.

"So we get a bunch of guys using Keyblades like us AND find the Princesses of Heart, keep them safe at Mickey's castle, and get their help while we fight Xehanort and Vantias?" Tidus asked after hearing the story.

"In a nutshell." Tristan replied.

"So Yuna, do you want to come with us or stay at Disney Castle with the others?" Kagome asked her.

"I think I'll stay at the castle just in case if it gets attacked." Yuna answered.

"Gosh, I never thought of that, thank you Yuna." Mickey said to her.

"Hey Tidus! Bring Yuna back safe ya? Wouldn't want your future wife to get hurt now!" Wakka told him.

"Wait, you and Yuna are getting married?" Aladdin asked him.

"Yep! Got engaged for over a week now." Tidus replied as he and Yuna showed off their rings.

"You sly dog you I'd knew you'd get her!" Bobby happily exclaimed.

"They grow up so fast." Auron teased as everyone laughed.

Riku escorted Yuna to Disney Castle as the gang said their goodbyes to the Spirites and introduced Tidus and Stephen to the Excalibur.

"Wow! Sweet airship! Makes Cid's look like a broken down boat." Tidus said.

"It's a pretty cool ride I'll give you that." Stephen added.

"It's nice to have you with us Stephen." Bobby said.

"Anything for my favorite friends." Stephen replied as he gave Bobby a friendly noggie.

"Yuna's safe now." Riku said as he appeared in the ship via CoD.

"Glad to now she'll be safe." Tidus sighed of relief.

"Tidus, we'd be honored if you would take us out." Cecil offered the pilot seat to him.

"Thanks Cecil I'd be happy to."

Tidus sat down in the seat and got strapped in as the others got ready for take off.

"Just how many more Keybearers and Princesses are there in the worlds? It's madness!" Drakken complained.

"Just how much more of your bickering do we have to hear?" Shego mocked him as Kim and Ron chuckled.

"You're quite the comedian you know that Shego?" Drakken said as he stomped into his lab.

"Alright everyone! Fasten your seatbelts because we're blasting off!" Tidus announced as he activated the hyperboosters and Excalibur blasted off from Spira and into Interspace as our heroes continue their journey.

End of Chapter 70 


	71. Keyblades and Detectives

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 71: Keyblades and Detectives

"'Baker Street.' Interesting name for a world. Everyone set?" Cloud asked the gang.

"We're all-" Sora said as he was interupted by a mighty explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Tidus exclaimed as smoke covered the ship and everyone started coughing.

Out of the smoke came Dr. Drakken all annoyed.

"Another failed experiment Dr. D?" Shego asked not at all surprised by this.

"Gah! I was so close in my latest invention!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed as he was covered in smoke and removed his goggles were they left a blue circle on his face.

"Which was?" Bobby asked.

"You see my friend, I have been facinated by your cybernetic arm for a long time and I've been working on creating my own cyber arm that I can use for world domination!" Drakken laughed evilly as sweatdrops ran down everyone's face.

"This was your guys' nemesis?" Sora whispered to Kim and Ron.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Kim laughed nervously.

"But at least he gives us a good workout." Ron said as he started flexing his muscles, which was nothing but weak little arms.

"I think you need more of a workout Ron." Sere teased as the Spies giggled.

"Oh, hehe. Guess so." Ron said nervously.

"So anyway Drakken, can you show me how much you've done on your invention?" Bobby asked.

"Unfortunately I can't, it exploded into pieces." Drakken sighed.

"Well if you need help working on that arm, I know someone who's good with this stuff." Bobby reassured him as hope shined in Drakken's eyes. "Anyway, let's head on the world's surface guys."

"Good luck you guys!" Mokuba said to the gang as Wade pressed the button that sent the gang onto Baker Street's surface.

When the gang arrived, they found themselves shrunk down to the size of mice and next to the home of the famous Sherlock Holmes.

"If we landed next to Sherlock's house, why are we the size of mice?" Shea asked.

"I think you'll find that Sherlock's not the only great detective in London."

The gang turned around and found a male mouse in detective wear holding the door open and two other mice, a little girl, and another male mouse sitting by a fireplace.

"Care to come in?" The male mouse asked.

"Sure." Sora replied as the gang squeezed inside the house.

"So, who might you be?" Cecil asked.

"My name is Basil of Baker Street young Cecil Harvey." The mouse said as everyone gasped.

"How did you know his name?" Clover asked.

"I can tell who you all are Clover. Take you for example: You and your friends Alex and Sam are spies working for a secret agency while keeping it a secret from your college friends. You are also a big shopper and into all the handsome guys." Basil began while Sora, Shea, Naruto, and Joey's jaws dropped.

"He's good." Axel said.

"Let's see. Gohan: You are the son of a Chichi and Goku and when you were young you were one who doesn't like to fight but as you grew, you learned that you have to fight in order to protect everything you care about. Now you travel with your friends in order keep your world safe." Basil deduced.

"This guy must have a printed list of us hidden somewhere." Sasuke said, not at all impressed by Basil's deducing.

"Oh there's no printed list young man. Basil here's can figure out who you are by just looking at you! My name's Dr. David Q. Dawson by the way."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Dawson." Terra said as he shook his hand.

"Dawson is right young Sasuke, I know all that there is to know about you and your friends. I could say what I know about you but because of your past, it would be best to keep it a secret am I right?" Basil said.

"Yes." Sasuke softly said.

"Now then, you may all wonder why I have this young girl here right?" Basil asked.

"She your daughter?" Shea asked.

"No she is not. You see this is Olivia Flaversham who's father is Hiram Flaversham, a famous toymaker who was kidnapped by my archnemesis Professor Ratigan!" Basil said as he pointed to Ratigan's portrait and thunder stroke as his name was said.

"What does he want with a toymaker?" Kagome asked.

"That is something I must find out. The three of us are off to see why. Would you like to come along?" Basil asked.

"Sure. Maybe we can see how much more of us you really know." Zack replied.

"Very well, let us go!" Basil announced as he opened the door and everyone darted out.

"And after all my deducing, you are gathering an army to stop a common foe but also protecting special young woman from being used by them. And that is elementary my dear friends." Basil finished his deducing as the gang walked down the streets of London.

"Wow, he IS good!" Tristan said, very impressed of Basil.

"What DOESN'T this guy know?" Dante added.

"Finding a way to capture Ratigan Dante. THAT is what I don't know." Basil said to him.

"I hope my father is alright." Olivia worriedly said.

"Don't worry Olivia, we'll find him and make sure he's safe." Aqua reassured her as Olivia was on Aqua's shoulders.

"Aqua's right, I'm also sure Basil's the best there is here in merry old London." Bobby added.

"Thank you so much! You two are the best!" Olivia happily said as she hopped off Aqua's shoulders and began to hold her and Bobby's hands as they playfully swung her as they walked.

"You know I think Bobby and Aqua would make good parents, don't you think?" Ed teasingly said to Tidus.

"With those two always together, it's a possibility." Tidus joined in.

"Oh haha!" Bobby and Aqua sarcastically said as Olivia let go of their hands.

Just then, she heard something from an nearby alley and went to check it out. She noticed something moving by the trashcans and slowly moved closer to it. She then saw two yellow eyes and saw a black creature move from the cans and pounced at Olivia.

"AHHHHH!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs.

The gang quickly turned around to find a Heartless holding Olivia hostage.

"By Jove what is that monstrosity?" Dawson exclaimed.

"It's one of the Heartless Dawson! And it has Olivia! Quickly, after it!" Basil told the gang as the Heartless began to flee.

The gang readied their weapons and chased after the Heartless. Naruto threw some shuriken at it, but missed so Bobby and Ichigo charged ahead and tried to slash it, but it was too late. The Heartless disappeared into a dark puddle in the ground.

"Basil!" Olivia called out as she held out her hand for him.

"Olivia!" Basil exclaimed as he dived in front to try to grab her hand, but landed on the ground just close enough to touch one of her fingers as she and the Heartless disappeared. "Damn it all!"

Basil began to bang the ground in anger. He then got up with fierce determination in his eyes.

"Basil?" Sora asked him to see if he was alright.

"There is only one person I know who could do this: Ratigan! And judging by this claw nail left behind by that Heartless, (he picks up a nail on the ground) we'll find Ratigan's hideout! We shall head back to find out where." Basil announced as he put the nail in his pocket.

"Sounds like a plan." Stephen agreed.

"A great plan at that Basil." Dawson added.

"Let's hurry back!" Honey said as the gang ran back to Basil's house to plan their next move.

Meanwhile at Ratigan's hideout, Olivia was tied up and gagged as her father was forced to work on a machine for Ratigan as Pete was standing next to him.

"I gotta say Professer, this guy really can build!" Pete said.

"And I gotta say to you Pete, these Heartless can certainly get the job done, isn't that right Olivia?" Ratigan chuckled evilly as held Olivia's chin and shook her head while Olivia mufflingly yelled at him. "Give my best regards to Malificent."

"No problem Ratigan! I'll just take my leave now!" Pete said as he walked through the Dark Portal.

"How's my device coming along Mr. Flaversham?" Ratigan asked Hiram.

"I-it's almost ready sir but isn't this going too far? Lives could be lost! Our world could be in very danger!" Hiram told him.

"Going too far? YOU IDIOT! Don't you realise by fusing a Heartless with your device, I shall rule all of Mousedom and all of London! NOW GET TO WORK!" Ratigan laughed manically as left the room and slammed the door, leaving Hiram weeping as he continues working on his machine for Ratigan.

End of Chapter 71


	72. Big Ben Rumble

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 72: Big Ben Rumble

"By Jove I've found it!" Basil triumphantly said as he finished his experiments back at his house.

"Found what?" Jim asked as he sat by the fireplace.

"What I've found young Hawkins is where our friend Prof. Ratigan is hiding!" Basil told him.

"And that is where?" Reno then asked.

"He is hiding out somewhere at the riverfront near the Thames, which is where we need to go!" Basil announced as he put on his coat and hat.

"Alright then everyone, let's go rescue Olivia and Hiram!" Sora added.

"Right!" Donald and Goofy said as the gang headed out the door and made their way to a tavern near the Thames.

"Uh is this the place?" Shea asked as the gang could hear arguing inside and a drunk mouse was tossed out through a window where he only hiccuped and passed out.

"Yep." Axel told him.

"There's NO way we're getting in there without a disguise." Bobby informed.

"You're right, but where are we going to find disguises for ALL of us?" Riku asked.

"I think only a few of us should go in while the rest can stay and keep guard." Basil said.

"Good idea. Me, Basil, Dawson, Mystery, Shea, and Sora can go inside." Bobby told everyone.

"Fair enough. Just be careful okay?" Aqua told him.

"Don't worry about a thing Miss Aqua. We'll be alright." Dawson reassured her as Bobby took the clothing of the thrown out mouse and put it on while the other five going inside managed to put on sailor uniforms Basil conviently had in his coat pocket.

Once their disguises were on, the six walked in with no trouble at all. They managed to find a table and sat down. Basil pulled out a cigarette and lit it, keeping up with his disguise.

"What'll be?" asked a waitress who came over to the table.

"Four of the finest you got. These two aren't ready for the big stuff yet, still in training." Bobby replied in a gruff voice and pointed to Shea and Sora, who both wore bandanas on their heads.

"Got it." The waitress said as she went to send the order.

"Good work on the voice." Basil whispered to Bobby.

"I say, this eyepatch is starting to iritate me." Dawson complained as he figgeted with his eyepatch.

"Then don't wear it." Mystery told him as he ripped it off and chucked it in the waste basket.

The waitress came back, but she didn't have the drinks.

"A guy wanted me to give you this." She said as she handed Basil a note.

"What's it say Basil?" Dawson asked.

Basil only stared at the note in horror as he dashed out of his chair and headed for the door with Dawson, Mystery, Sora, Bobby, and Shea in pursuit. When the six were outside, they found the gang tied up by the Heartless with Ratigan at their side.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I found out your disguises? Simple: One of my men inside noticed you Basil and your friends inside and quickly informed me while I had the Heartless capture your friends." Ratigan chuckled evilly.

"Let them go you slimy sewer rat!" Basil demanded as Ratigan twitched at the word 'rat.'

"What did you call me?" Ratigan softly asked.

"You are a no good, rotten, slimy contemtable sewer rat!" Basil exclaimed.

"I AM NO RAT!" Ratigan bellowed as he turned red.

"If he's not a rat, then why does he look like one?" Shea stupidly asked.

"Shut up." Bobby and Mystery both said as they bonked Shea on the head.

Ratigan took a deep breath and chuckled evilly as he said,

"I think it's time to take our 'friends' to my lair now shall we?"

At Ratigan's hideout, Olivia was stuffed in a bottle as half the gang was tied up and Basil and Dawson were tied to a mousetrap that was connected to a Rube Goldberg machine. Ratigan got in his dirigible as a what appeared to be a mechanical Heartless was standing guard.

"Now don't try to escape, even the slightest movement on the ground will set this Heartless off and it destroys you all. Now I must be off to rule Mousedom." Ratigan laughed manically as he sailed away.

"Well it's been nice knowing you all. We sure had good times." Shea blurted out.

"We're not going to die. We just gotta find a way to escape without alarming that Heartless." Kaiba told him.

"But we can't touch the floor. We'll get creamed!" Steve pointed out.

"But I won't." said Hiram as he appeared in the room, not setting off the Heartless.

"How are you able to walk in here like that?" Gabranth asked.

"I was forced to create this machine by Ratigan. He was planning on using it to get rid of the Queen and take over." Hiram answered as he disabled the spring-loaded mousetrap and the Heartless.

Once free, Basil pulled out a knife he had in the pocket of his disguise and used it to free the rest of the gang.

"Nice one Basil!" Sora said as he used his Keyblade to fire a small orb that shattered the bottle Olivia was trapped in and she ran and hugged her father.

"It's our turn guys. We need to go after Ratigan." Bobby announced.

"Jolly good idea but HOW are we going after him?" Dawson asked as he got back in his normal clothes.

"We're on it!" Ed said as he and Al used Alchemy on the mousetrap to create a dirigible for them.

"Nice!" InuYasha happily exclaimed as he and the others got in.

"Now let's go get Ratigan!" Terra said as the dirigible set off.

Three hours past and the gang managed to catch up to Ratigan as the two dirigibles were sailing right by Big Ben.

"We're close to him now!" Yugi announced.

"Hey Ratigan!" Sora called out.

Ratigan turned around and found Sora, Donald, and Goofy making funny faces at him like they did at Cerberus when they were escaping the Underworld.

"I don't know how you escaped, but I'll make sure you fall right out of the sky!" Ratigan exclaimed as he turned his ship around and sailed straight towards them.

"He's gonna ram us!" Ven exclaimed.

"Oh no he won't!" Bobby said as he pulled out the pistol Chris Redfield gave him and shot Ratigan's ballon, which caused his ship to barely touch the other one, but close enough to grab Basil by the collar and crash into Big Ben with him.

"Basil!" Olivia yelled.

"Sora, we have to go in and help him!" Sam said as she, Alex, and Clover along with Sora jumped inside the hole in Big Ben.

"I'll go make sure they're okay." Bobby informed the gang.

"Be careful." Hiram told him as Bobby nodded and went in.

"Basil! Hey Basil wake up!" Sora said as he shook Basil to wake him up.

Basil shook his head and held it in pain as he opened his eyes to see the girls, Sora, and Bobby over him and realized they were sitting on a cog.

"Where's Ratigan?" Basil asked them.

"Right here Basil!"

Ratigan appeared with clothes ripped and was about to claw Basil as Bobby took the strike as he was clawed at the chest.

"Gah!" Bobby cried in pain as he held his chest.

"Okay buddy you crossed the line!" Clover exclaimed.

"Girls!" Sora called out to them.

"Time to show you the power of the spies!" The girls said as they activated their Limit with Sora, Top Fighters.

First Sora used Hurricane Period on Ratigan as Sam, Alex, and Clover began to smash him around like a ping pong ball. Next Clover sweeped Ratigan at his feet, grab it, and toss him to Sora where he used Ripple Dive to add more damage. Next he joined with Sam and Alex as the three uppercutted him and began to use the Triple Volleyball Fist Sora learne from Tien. The Limit ended as the four charged at Ratigan and gave him a good kick in the stomach.

"Let's go!"

"We're done messing around!"

"It'll take more than that to finish me off!" Ratigan exclaimed.

"Basil!" Sora called out to him.

"I know you inside and out." Basil said as activated his Limit, World's Greatest Detective.

First Basil pulled out a blue vial and tossed it at Ratigan, Blinding him as Sora used Firaga Burst to send raining Firagas to attack him. Next Sora used Bind to lock Ratigan in place as Basil began tossing vials at Ratigan, dealing damage repeatedly. The Limit ended as Basil took out a green vial and poured it on Sora's Light Savior, causing it to shine brightly as Sora tossed it at Ratigan, causing it to explode on impact.

"Back off!"

"Elementary my dear friend."

Ratigan staggered from the Limit as was now angry.

"Enough games!" Ratigan exclaimed as he charged at the five.

"I don't think so!" Bobby said as he tackled Ratigan out of inside Big Ben and onto one of the hands as Sora, Basil, and the Spies followed.

"This has gone on long enough!" Ratigan yelled as he and Bobby began to fight.

Ratigan began to try and claw at Bobby but used his Keyblade to block them. As they were fighting, Basil noticed that the hands were at 11:59, one minute before midnight.

"It won't be long now." Basil told the gang.

"Until what?" Ron asked.

The clock struck 12 and the bell rang loud as everyone covered their ears except Ratigan. The enormously loud ringing caused him to stumble and fall over as he dragged Bobby with him.

"BOBBY!" Stephen screamed as he watched the two fall off Big Ben.

A moment of silence fell over the gang until they heard someone whistling. They turned and...

"You think I was gonna die that easily?" Bobby said as he floated in the sky with his arms crossed and had a cheeky grin.

Everyone rejoiced as they got together and started to head back to Basil's house.

"I just want to say thank you for helping me against Ratigan." Basil said to our heroes as they prepared their depature.

"Aw it was nothing!" Tidus modestly said as he had his hands on the back of his head.

"Olivia, you and your dad take care now okay?" Xion said to Olivia.

"I will and thank you all very much."

Olivia then ran over to Basil and gave him a hug.

"Especially you Basil of Baker Street." Olivia softly said to him.

"You're very welcome Olivia Flaversham." Basil replied as he hugged her.

"Come along Olivia, we have to go now." Hiram said to his daughter.

"Goodbye everyone!" Olivia lastly said as she and her father left.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go as well." Dawson announced as he put on his hat, picked up his briefcase and started for the door when,

"Um Dawson." Basil briefly said.

"Yes Basil?" Dawson asked as he turned around.

"I was wondering if you would like to work with me as my new partner, and my new friend?" Basil asked with a smile on his face.

Dawson set down his briefcase and began to hold his hat and said,

"Well, I suppose I could stay. After all, working with the great Basil of Baker Street is truly an enjoyable moment."

"Thank you." Basil said as he shook Dawson's hand.

"Well looks like it's time for us to go now." Honey said.

"Take care on your journey and good luck to you all." Dawson informed them.

"Be sure to come by and visit every now and then." Basil added as he began to mess with his chemistry set when it started to shine brightly.

"By jove what is this?" Dawson asked.

And right in Basil's ceiling was the Keyhole of Baker Street and it was now sealed by the Keybearers.

"Fascinating. Truly fascinating. A weapon that allow its wielder lock the door to the world's core. Remarkable." Basil said in amazment.

"The Keyblade is pretty cool too." Naruto said.

"That's what I just said." Basil informed him.

"Oh. Hehe."

And so the gang got back in Excalibur and left Baker Street's surface and blasted off into Interspace to continue on with their journey.

"How much we talking here?"

"More than you normally work for. If you find them all and bring them to me, you will be payed more then you could ever imagine."

"Thanks a lot Vader."

The man pressed the button on his ship's computer and leaned back in his chair with cigarette burning in his mouth as he had his hands behind his head.

"So Spike, we get the job?"

A woman with short violet hair wearing a yellow jacket and hot pants entered the room as she held a stack of cash in her hands.

"We definately did Faye. Go let the others now and we'll make our course." Spike answered as he smoked his cig. "What's more is that once we finish the job, we'll be able to rake in the motherlode."

"Nicely done, I'll let Jet and Ed know." Faye said as she left the room.

However as she left, Spike's smile he had disappeared. He was now concerned about his choice. He got up from his seat and walked to the window and stared out into Interspace and was thinking about something.

"If the Empire gets their hands on the Keyblade, no one will be safe from them." Spike said to himself as he stared out the window with his arm over his head on the top of the window.

End of Chapter 72


	73. Keyblades and Lyoko

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 73: Keyblades and Lyoko

"Let's see, our next world is called 'Kadic Junior High.' Uh are we going to a world or a middle school?" Steve asked the gang.

"This is a world, but the school isn't the only area we'll explore." Bobby answered.

"Let me guess, you've been here before?" Terra asked.

"Yep. It was around the time Sora was fighting Organization XIII because one of the members showed up there." Bobby replied.

"Must have been Xigbar. I wasn't given the info on the worlds the members get sent to." Axel informed him.

"It was Braig? Well I never took down his hood while in this world so it's possible." Bobby said as he had his hand on his chin, thinking. "So, everyone ready?"

"Ready." The gang answered.

Bobby went over to the computer, pressed the red button and the gang got beamed down to Kadic Junior High's surface. When they arrived, they were indeed at the school, mainly the courtyard of the area. Bobby showed them around until he found a group of five kids talking, three boys and two girls. One of the boys, who had short brown hair, saw Bobby and waved him over.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Ulrich Stern. Him, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Yumi are good friends of mine here." Bobby answered as he led the gang over.

"Well look who finally decided to come back and visit!" The boy with the tall blond hair Odd teased.

"I said I had to search for my friends, Odd and I would be back." Bobby laughed as he gave Odd a noogie.

"If you were searching for three friends, then why do I see more than three?" The girl with short black hair Yumi teased.

"Actually three of the people here ARE the friends I've searched for: Terra, Ventus, and Aqua." Bobby said as he nodded for Terra, Ven, and Aqua to show themselves.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Aelita said sweetly as she shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too Aelita." Aqua replied.

The gang got introduced with each other and began telling each other their stories.

"Wow. Sounds like it's going to be a big battle." Ulrich said after hearing Sora's story as they walked towards an abandoned factory.

"Just as interesting as your guys'." Tidus added.

"Freeing William from Xana's control and making sure Xana doesn't escape Lyoko is our toughest job yet." Jeremy pointed out.

"That and keep this from your classmates." Riku added. "So this is the place?"

"Yep, this is where we enter Lyoko." Odd said as the gang was inside the factory, which turned out to have a large computer in it.

"I'm in charge of the computer while Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita go in Lyoko and deactivate the towers in there whenever Xana causes trouble here." Jermey told the gang as he sat in the chair.

"Not only that, but he can apparently possess people to make things harder for us. One time he even controlled Jeremy but that didn't stop us from deactivating one of Lyoko's towers." Ulrich then said with his hands in his pockets.

"Now that Xana has taken control of our former rookie William, we have to free him, destroy Xana, and make sure this world is safe from the darkness." Bobby finished.

"Man do you guys got your work cut out for you." InuYasha said, feeling sorry for the pains the kids had gone through.

"But we've found a way to both defeat XANA and free William and that is using a multi-agent program to destroy Xana and another to free William." Jeremy announced.

"But uh, HOW do you plan on using it?" Roxas asked.

"We go inside the digtial sea Lyoko has with a ship Jeremy's created called the Skidbladnir. We'll be able to use it to find Xana's location inside Lyoko and take him down." Odd said as he had his hands behind his head.

"You think we could help you fight Xana?" Mickey asked.

"Uh I'm not sure Your Majesty. There's pods only for five people: me, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Bobby. I don't know how we can get you guys in Lyoko too." Yumi said as she scratched her head.

"Maybe my brother and I can use Alchemy to make one pod big enough for all of us go in Lyoko together." Al suggested.

"So you two are where Bobby learned his Alchemy from. Pretty cool ability." Ulrich said. "Come on, we'll take you to the pod room and you can show us."

The gang soon entered the pod room where, as Yumi said, were only five pods.

"Alright Al, Bobby. You ready?" Ed said as the three circled the pods.

"Ready." Al and Bobby answered.

The three clapped their hands and hovered their hands over the pods and in a flash of light, the five pods became one huge pod enough for the heroes.

"Dude that was awesome!" Odd happily exclaimed.

"I know right?" Mystery and Shea said in amazement with a dumbfound look on their faces.

"Okay so it looks like you're all ready to head in Lyoko but remember, you'll have life points while you're in there. Once you lose all your lives, you'll be devirtualized back here." Jeremy cautioned the gang as he headed back to the computer.

"Let's get inside everyone." Cecil said as the large pod opened and they stepped inside.

"Scanning everyone." Jeremy announced over the microphone he put on while sitting at the computer. "Virtualization!"

Jeremy pressed a button on the keyboard and the gang were now in the Ice Sector of Lyoko. The gang now saw that Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita had a new attire. Odd looked like, as he described, a giant purple cat. Yumi's was an outfit modeled after the same clothing the geisha wear. Aelita's was a pink form-fitting suit and had elf-like ears with an earring on the left one. Ulrich's was that of a samurai, minus the bulging armor. The only thing that changed of Bobby's was that he had a headband on his head and had on the same clothing as Goku and Gohan.

"Nice outfit guys!" Sora complemented. "Although our clothes still look the same."

"It's probably because you don't live in this world like my and my friends do but you still have life points like the others." Jeremy told Sora.

"So where's this sub at?" Chokei asked.

"Just head to the edge of the sector and you'll be able to see the Skidbladnir." Jeremy answered.

The gang walked over to the edge of the Ice Sector and as Jeremy said, was the Skidbladnir sitting in the digital sea.

"So what happens if our bodies touch the digital sea?" Shea asked.

"You'll disappear forever." Bobby told him as Shea gulped.

"Yes so be careful you guys." Jeremy lastled said.

"Uh is this sub gonna fit all of us?" Alex quickly asked.

"Not to worry, before you guys messed with the pods, I made some modifications to the Skidbladnir so now it should be able to fit everyone." Jeremy replied.

"Nicely done Jeremy. You're getting smarter each day." Bobby complemented him.

"Well I don't brag." Jeremy modestly said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay guys, let's go after Xana." Terra told the gang as they hopped in the Skidbladnir.

Bobby sat in the pilot seat and had the sub dive down in the sea and set the destination already stored in the Skid's computer.

"So how long will it takes us to get to Xana?" Sora asked as he sat in one of the seats.

"Depending if Xana doesn't send any monsters to destroy the sub, we'll be there in no time." Ulrich replied as his fingers tapped the arm of his seat.

Just then, a loud bang noise shook the Skidbladnir.

"What was that?" Aiko exclaimed.

Tylor and Reno looked out one of the windows and saw a large monster swimming next to the sub.

"Uh, we might have a problem." Tylor announced.

"A BIG problem." Reno added.

"Looks like Xana knows we're coming." Bobby realized.

Bobby then look out the same window and saw the eye symbol that represented Xana. But that wasn't the only thing Bobby saw on the monster.

"It's an Unversed!" He yelled.

"An Unversed?" The gang exclaimed.

"But how do we defeat it if we can't go out there without disappearing forever?" Ichigo questioned.

Bobby then had an idea,

"Our armor. If me, Sora, Ven, Aqua, and Terra wear our armor while in the sea, it'll keep us from disappearing just as it keeps the darkness of Interspace from taking over us."

"Will it work?" Ven asked.

"Won't know until we try." Aqua said as the five activated their armor.

Out of all the armor the five wore, Bobby's had the most amazement out of the group. His helmet had three spikes pointing up and had the same symbol that was on his shorts. His armor was a mix of Terra, Ven, and Aqua's and the coloring was a mix of white, black, and gray around the torso while the legs was mostly black and the arms had one spike at the elbows.

"That is one fine piece of armor Bobby." Zack said.

"This? It's nothing really." Bobby answered as he looked all over his armor as the giant Unversed rammed into the sub again.

"Okay I think we need to hurry and take care of that Unversed our we're all dead." Sora informed.

"He's right, let's hurry." Aqua said as she, Terra, Ven, and Sora placed their hands on Bobby's shoulders as he used Instant Transmission to transport them a few feet away from the Unversed and the sub as the five activated their Keyblade Gliders and flew after the Unversed.

"Let's do this!" They exclaimed as they prepared their battle against the Kolossus.

The Kolossus Unversed looked something similar to that of a whale, but had a spiked tail and fins with razor sharp claws. It kept ramming the sub with the others inside keeping their balance.

"Try this!" Ven exclaimed as he attacked the Kolossus with his glider.

"My turn!" Terra then said as he activated his glider's thrusters to deal some Fire damage.

"Here we go!" Sora, Aqua, and Bobby exclaimed as together, they quickly jumped off their gliders and had them collide with the Unversed as the gliders then returned back to the three.

"You think that worked?" Sora asked.

"Uh..." Bobby only said as the Kolossus was now enraged as it used its claws to create a small rip in the Skidbladnir.

"We gonna die aren't we?" Shea said as he had a 'Oh fuck we're screwed.' face.

"Oh yeah we are." Odd replied as he had the same face Shea had.

"Guys! Oh man! I have to get you all out of Lyoko!" Jeremy panicked as he was about to return the gang back.

"Not yet Jeremy!" Bobby quickly said. "Terra, Ven, Aqua, Sora, and I will use our gliders to push the Skid into where Xana's at and we can continue on foot!"

"Okay just be careful." Jeremy said as he sighed of relief.

"Aqua! Let Sora and I handle Xana's monster while you guys get the gang safely through that sphere over there!" Bobby told her as he pointed to a white sphere that looked like they could go through.

"Okay. You heard him boys! Let's get the others to safety!" Aqua told Terra and Ven as they used their gliders to push the Skid into the sphere along with them.

"Okay Sora! Let's kick some ass!" Bobby told him.

"Got it!" Sora replied as together, the two used their gliders to completely destroy the Kolossus and join with the others.

Once inside, Sora and Bobby's armor disappeared as they met up with the gang.

"Nicely done back there." Gabranth said to Sora and Bobby.

"Well it was nothing." Sora modestly said as he had his hands on the back of his head.

"I would have done better." Riku teased with a cheeky smile on his face with his arms crossed.

"Looks like you got some competition buddy." Odd added as he nudged Sora.

"Come on guys, we should keep moving." Bobby chuckled as the gang started making their way inside Xana's hideout.

"Hey Jeremy, you got anything on this place?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy began typing on the computer to see if he could find anything.

"Sorry Aelita, it doesn't look like there's anything in here-wait a minute." Jeremy answered as his computer screen began flashing red. "You guys got trouble heading your way."

"Xana." Bobby said as a look of hatred appeared on his face.

"We're ready for him!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Light Savior.

Out from a dark portal was a boy with short dark blue hair with an all-black outfit with red outlines as well as the eye of Xana on his forehead and chest. He also had a spiked gauntlet on his left arm.

"Is that William?" Axel asked.

"Yeah but possessed by Xana." Ulrich replied.

William-Xana was also holding a sword similar to the Buster Sword. It was white and had black vines creeping up his blade as the eye of Xana rested near the hilt on both sides. At his side was Scrapper Unversed and Soldier Heartless.

"Looks like he's controling the Heartless as well." Gohan informed the gang.

"All thanks to me." said a voice all to familiar to the gang.

Out of another dark portal came a man in a black coat. When he had his hood down, everyone gasped in horror as they saw that Marik had returned.

"Marik?" Yugi and Bobby exclaimed.

"Actually it's Ximark now. Yes I was defeated by the Pharoah and the power of his Keyblade, but Xehanort brought me back from the darkness so I could have my revenge!" He darkly chuckled as he summoned a dark sword similar to the one William-Xana was holding.

"Now then, who wants to die first?" William-Xana sinisterly laughed.

"No one's gonna die, but we're gonna save William and defeat you!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"YUGIOH!" Yugi echoed as he changed with the Pharoah and summoned Destined Hero.

"Now let's settle this once and for all!" The Pharoah announced. "Sora! You, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita can handle Xana while the rest of us handle Marik!"

"Got it! Give me strength!" Sora called out as he activated his Saiyan Drive Form.

Sora summoned Light Savior and Kingdom Key and began to wield them in a similar way that Roxas does with his Keyblades.

"Power!" Sora called out again as he transformed into Super Saiyan.

"You ready Sora?" Odd asked him.

"Ready when you guys are." He answered.

"It's payback time Pharoah!" Ximark laughed evilly as he charged at the gang.

"Let's finish this now!" Everyone exclaimed as they all charged into battle for William and Lyoko's freedom.

"Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita!" Sora called for them.

"Party time!" Odd said.

"No one's gonna push us around!" Yumi added.

"The light is on our side." Aelita reminded them.

"You ain't gonna stop us!" Ulrich exclaimed as the four worked with Sora to activate their Limit, Lyoko Guardians.

First, Odd fired his wrist lasers at the Soldier Heartless while Yumi tossed her fan at the Scrapper Unversed as Aelita and Sora used Faith to blind William-Xana as Ulrich used Double Slash on him. Next, Sora and Ulrich unleashed Quad Arcanum as Aelita fired light orbs and Odd and Yumi protected her from the Unversed and Heartless.

"Light!" Sora called out.

"We'll protect Lyoko forever!" The four exclaimed as they all finished the Limit by uniteing their weapons as they charged at Xana and slashed him.

"Gah! Lucky shot, but it won't help you out!" Xana exclaimed as he used his Dark Zweilhander to send a dark shockwave at the gang.

The five managed to dodge in time as Sora fired a light beam at Xana. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was battling Ximark and his new powers. It seemed that when he was revived by Xehanort, he gained the ability to create duplicates of himself as well as darker versions of the heroes. Ximark summoned an Anti-Bobby and Anti-Pharoah to aid him.

"Pharoah!" Bobby called for him.

"May the light guide me." The Pharoah answered as he and Bobby began their Limit, Duelists of the Light.

First, Bobby turned Super Saiyan 2 as he used Goku's Meteor Break to destroy the Anti-Bobby and Pharoah as the Pharoah called upon his loyal Dark Magician to help him as they used Dark Magic Strike Raid on Ximark. Next, Bobby and the Pharoah began to use Double Meteor, where they called on the sky to drop meteorites to damage Ximark.

"Farewell!" Bobby exclaimed.

"The Heart of the Cards will guide me!" The Pharoah added as the two ended their Limit as they, along with the Dark Magician, to unleash the Dark Magic Kamehameha on Ximark.

"Damn it! It seems you haven't lost your touch. I'll be back next time." Ximark told Bobby and the Pharoah as he retreated through the Dark Portal and as Yugi switched back to control.

"How is Sora and the others doing against Xana?" Bobby wondered as he turned his attention towards the Xana battle.

It seems that the five fighting him was having a hard time keeping up with his attacks.

"You guys are getting too close to losing all your life points so please be careful." Jeremy told them as he watched the fight from the computer back in the real world.

"Damn it! He's too strong!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"What're we going to do?" Aelita added.

"Looks like I've got no choice. I have to go to level two." Sora announced as he began channeling his power. "Haaaaaaaaaa..."

Xana then noticed the increase in Sora's power.

"I don't think so!" Xana exclaimed as he charged at Sora, but was stopped by his Keyblades as he now became Super Saiyan 2.

Not much of a change but Sora's hair was spikier and one strand of his hair hanged in the front, like Gohan when he first turned Super Saiyan 2.

"I'm going to do everything I can to free William and defeat you once and for all Xana!" Super Saiyan 2 Sora told him.

"Let's see if you can." Xana replied as he got in a stance similar to Vanitas's.

The two charged and collided blades as the ground began to shake and cause a small crater to appear.

"Impressive." Xana complemented him.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Sora informed him as he uppercutted him and began using Aerial Slam on Xana.

"Goku!"

"You're going down!" Goku answered Sora's call as they used their Warrior's Soul Limit again.

"Light!"

"I'm going to finish you!" Goku exclaimed as they finished their Limit and greatly damaged Xana.

Xana however, wasn't impressed.

"You think you can save your friend and your precious Lyoko? THINK AGAIN!" Xana yelled as a dark orb began to form on Xana's hand.

"Oh no! If Xana uses that, you'll all be destroyed!" Jeremy exclaimed as he warned the gang.

"Not if I stop him he won't!" Sora told Jeremy as he put away his Keyblades and energy began to flow to his hands.

"What is that?" Cutey Honey asked.

"Sora's using the Spirit Bomb now. Awesome." Bobby said as he had an amazed look on his face.

"Let's lend him our energy." Riku told the gang as he pointed Way to the Dawn towards Sora as the Keyblade glowed and streams of energy flowed from it to Sora.

Soon the Keybearers did the same as the others held out their hands to Sora.

"This time, I'll help them." Jeremy said as he raised his hands high as he sat in his seat.

'I can feel everyone's spirit flowing into me.' Sora thought to himself as he felt everyone's essence forming the Spirit Bomb.

"TIME TO DIE!" Xana exclaimed as he launched his Dark Death Ball.

"Here it is!" Sora exclaimed as he held the Spirit Bomb in his hand, like Goku did when he completed his first Spirit Bomb. "SPIRIT BOMB!"

The Spirit Bomb and Dark Death Ball collided as both Xana and Sora began to struggle during this clash of power.

"Holy cow man! Sora's kicking ass!" Shea happily exclaimed.

"But he needs our help. We have to free William once Sora wins the clash." Terra informed him.

"Just give up! You'll never save your friend!" William-Xana yelled.

"I'll never give up to a dark being like you! GIVE WILLIAM BACK!" Sora screamed as he used every ounce of his power to flow into his Spirit Bomb.

The Spirit Bomb destroyed the Dark Death Ball and engulfed Xana in it as he screamed in pain.

"DO IT GUYS! FREE WILLIAM!" Sora cried to them as the Keybearers used their Keyblades to hit the eye of Xana that was on William's chest as he screamed in pain again as his clothing changed from the dark suit into the white and blue suit with red belt William had before he was possessed by Xana.

The smoke cleared and William now had regained his body. He slowly opened his eyes and they grew wide as he couldn't believe it: He was back to normal, but he held his head in pain.

"Wha? What happened to me?" William asked.

"Xana possessed you and used you to destroy Lyoko. Luckily I brought my friends to help." Bobby told him as he help William up to his feet.

"Gee, I can't remember anything but one of Xana's monsters messing with my head." William groaned as he held his head again.

"Big whoopdie do." said a man as he appeared from a dark puddle in the form of William.

"Whoa what? TWO Williams?" Shea exclaimed in confusion as he repeatedly slammed his head into the ground.

"A little much don't you think?" Sere whispered to Mystery.

"Shea's... a little out of the ordinary." Mystery sighed as he walked over, picked Shea up and slapped some sense into him.

"Thanks I needed that." Shea said to Mystery.

"Looks like Xana copied Will's body to have one of his own." Jeremy cautioned the gang.

"This time, you CAN'T defeat me!" Xana laughed manically.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Bobby roared as he transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan and readied his Keyblade.

"*pant* *pant* Jeremy, we can't fight anymore. We're too exhasted." Ulrich said.

"Here eat these." Goku told him as he pulled out the bag of Sensu Beans and gave them to Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita.

"Man! These are the ONLY vegetables I'll eat!" Odd happily exclaimed.

"What Odd's really saying is thanks." Yumi said.

"Come on guys! Let's help Bobby!" Ulrich said as he, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and William joined together and rushed into battle to help Bobby.

"Payback time Xana!" William shouted as he used his version of Cloud's Braver.

Xana was hit, but didn't harm him much.

"Uh, I think we're gonna die." Joey said as he had the same look Shea had when the Kolossus attacked the sub.

"As long as Bobby doesn't give up, he'll win so quit complaining Wheeler." Kaiba told him with his arms crossed.

The gang watched as the Lyoko warriors battled against Xana. After awhile, Xana's power began to greatly decrease throughout the battle.

"You're done Xana. Your rapidly losing your power." Bobby said to him as he was still in Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Me? Give up to humans? Ridiculous! I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!" Xana roared as he charged at the gang with his Dark Zwelhander in hand.

Just then, Xana was impaled by Bobby's regular arm as Xana shook in pain.

"Thi-this c-can't be." Xana staggerly said as he coughed up blood.

"This is what you deserve for killing Aelita's father and using William as a puppet. This is what you truly deserve." Bobby told him as green energy began to light the room as it flowed into where Bobby's arm was in Xana. "ENJOY HELL!"

And with that, Bobby unleashed an Omega Spirit Cannon that complete destroyed Xana for good. Bobby reverted out of his Legendary form and gave a sigh of relief, as well as Jeremy.

"Way to go you guys. I'm bringing you back now." Jeremy announced to the gang as he pressed a button on the keyboard and our heroes were finally back in the real world.

"Ow my head hurts! That was way different from going in Radiant Garden's computer." Sora groaned as he held his head.

"I'm used to it." Bobby told him.

"I've got the biggest headache here Sora. I had an evil computer being take over my body." William said to Sora as he was back in his short-sleeved black shirt and red undershirt with blue jeans and boots.

"Nice to have you back Will." Ulrich said to him as he patted William on the back.

"Hey guys, glad to see you're all in one piece." Jeremy said as he leaned on the wall of the pod room with his hands in his pockets. "Now there's one more thing left to do."

"What's that?" Danbei asked.

"We shut down the Supercomputer. It was Franz Hopper's last wish." Bobby said as he looked down sadly.

"Well then, let's head to the power room and shut it off." William said as he followed Bobby to the power room with his hands in his pockets.

The gang then found themselves in a white room where a large console stood in the room.

"This is it." Jeremy said as he was about to reach the switch for the Supercomputer when it began to shine brightly. "Whoa? What's going on?"

"It's showing us the Keyhole. By sealing it, we'll keep this world safe from the darkness." Aqua told him as she and the rest of the Keybearers summoned their Keyblades and locked the Keyhole.

William and Odd whistled in amazment as Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy stared in wonder.

"Time for us to get going now." Mickey announced.

"Wait!" Jeremy said before the gang got beamed in Excalibur.

"Something up?" Sora asked.

"As a way of saying thanks for everything you guys have done, could we possibly help you in your journey?" Jeremy requested.

"You sure?" Kairi asked.

"You guys did so much for us. The least we could do is help you." Ulrich added.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sakura informed the gang.

"We could use all the help we can get." Kakashi added.

"But what about the school?" Bobby pointed out.

"Simple. I can make a letter to the principal saying we're going on an overseas study trip." Jeremy told him.

"Will it work?" Stephen asked.

"Of course. I just need to bring my laptop with me on the gummi ship and I'll make it right away." Jeremy replied.

"Awesome! No school!" Odd happily exclaimed.

"Nice to get a break from it." William added.

"Sounds nice." Aelita happily said.

"But before we go..." Sora quickly said as he pulled the switch, shutting down the Supercomputer for good.

"Now let's get going." Bobby said as he pressed the button on his cybernetic arm, beaming the gang onto Excalibur.

"Wow! Now this is what I call a ride!" Ulrich amazingly exclaimed.

"This is awesome!" Jeremy added.

"Say Jeremy, here's the computer where you can send the letter." Cecil informed him.

"Thanks." Jeremy said as he sat down and started typing.

"So, where we headed next?" Jim asked as he layed on the couch.

"Where ever we got to go next kid." Dante replied as he sat on one of the kitchen chairs and ate a strawberry sundae and pizza.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Shea demanded from Dante.

"The fridge but you better NOT eat them all." Dante told him as he pointed to the fridge.

"Yay!"

Shea dashed towards the fridge and pulled out a bunch of pizzas and strawberry sundaes.

"Hey I said NOT to eat up the pizza and sundaes!" Dante complained.

"You're not my dad!" Shea exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out at Dante.

"Kid, I'm old enough to!" Dante yelled back.

"Yeah you're old alright." Shea said to himself.

"Old am I?" Dante repeated as he pointed one of his guns at Shea.

"Don't kill me." Shea squeaked like a little girl as he fled out the room as everyone laughed.

"Okay, letter's been sent so we can get going." Jeremy said.

"Hey Will, mind taking us out?" Tidus asked.

"Sure I don't see why not."

William walked over to the cockpit and sat down. He then pressed some buttons and activated the ship's thrusters and blasted off into Interspace.

Meanwhile at Xehanort's lair, the members gathered together in their meeting room.

"So Ximark, I hear you had trouble with Sora and his friends." Larxene coldly teased him.

"Watch it woman. I'm still getting used to be alive again." Ximark scolded her.

"Relax. We just need to keep continuing with our goal." Vanitas told them.

"Vanitas is right. Besides, Marik's not the only one who wants revenge on them." Aizen said as he polished his Zanpakuto.

"We'll just need to come up with a plan to take them down together, and I have one in mind. Especially one for Zack and Bobby." Genesis evilly chuckled.

End of Chapter 73


	74. Fall of a Master

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 74: Fall of a Master

During their exploration of Interspace Bobby, Sora, and Goku trained Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and William in the martial arts as Jeremy sat at the computer typing. Bobby used Alchemy to recreate Ulrich and William's swords from Lyoko and created small pistols for Odd and a bow for Yumi and gave Aelita the Nirvana rod Yuna used in her pilgramige.

"Your guys' training has really improved in the past hours." Bobby said impressed.

"With you as our teacher, of course we're improving!" Odd modestly said.

"Just remember Odd, you're not the only one." William reminded him as he sat down at the table after pulling out a soda from the fridge.

Just then Chip and Dale appeared on the computer screen and they looked worried.

"Chip, Dale. What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Your Majesty it's terrible!" Dale panicked.

"Sosuke Aizen is back in Sanctuary of Souls and he's kidnapped Orihime again!" Chip franticly said.

Bobby and Ichigo's eyes grew wide then they heard that Aizen was alive.

"H-how?" Ichigo softly said.

"Xehanort. Like with Ximark. Seems like Aizen knows about Orihime being a Princess. We have to hurry back to the Soul Society right now!" Bobby told Riku.

"Got it! Activating hyperdrive thrusters." He replied as Excalibur blasted off at high speed until it arrived back at Sanctuary of Souls.

"Ulrich, I think you and the others need to stay here for this one. Aizen is strong and I don't want to see you guys get hurt." Bobby informed him.

"No worries." Ulrich said.

"We'll make sure the ship stays in shape." William added.

"Be careful guys." Jeremy said as he pressed the button on the keyboard and the gang was beamed onto the world's surface.

"Let's inform Head Captian Yamamoto about Orihime." Aiko told the gang.

"He already knows." Kisuke said as he appeared with Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Uryu, Chad, Renji, and Rukia.

"Aizen came to the World of the Living through a dark portal. Once we saw that he returned, we immediately started going after him." Rukia told them.

"But Aizen was quick for us. Too quick. Seems like he's stronger since last time." Renji added.

"It's because Xehanort revived him in order to have him join his orgainzation." Terra said.

"We also learned that Orihime was a 'Princess of Heart' Aizen said. What does that mean?" Toshrio asked.

"A Princess of Heart is a maiden whose heart shines of the purest light with no trace of darkness. We found out that Orihime fits that description." Cloud replied with his arms crossed.

"The head captian told us that once you guys arrived, we'd go with you and rescue Orihime." Rangiku said.

"Where's he keeping her?" Stephen asked.

"The same place as last time: Hueco Mundo." Chad answered.

"Then let's use the Senkaimon and head there now." Kisuke announced as the Senkaimon appeared before the gang.

"Got room for two more?" Ikkaku requested as he and Yumichika was standing on the roof on one of the buildings.

"We want to help too." Yumichika added.

"Don't see why not. Let's get going." Sora said as he began to lead the gang through the Senkaimon.

"Wait. Did you tell Yamamoto to have every Soul Reaper ready here in case Aizen tries something here?" Bobby wondered.

"He's got it all taken care of." Rukia told him as Bobby sighed of relief.

"We're coming Orihime." Ichigo softly said as he now lead the group through the Senkaimon that lead them right to the castle of Hueco Mundo.

"Never thought we'd be back here again." Steve said to the gang.

"This place. It reeks of darkness." Sere shivered.

"Probably because of Aizen. Let's head inside and go after him and we'll take down any Heartless, Hollows, or Unversed that get in our way!" Ichigo announced as he unsheathed Zantestuken.

"Lead the way Ichigo." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo nodded and busted through the door and charged inside with the others, where the Heartless and Hollows were there but was cut down no problem. Soon they were finally inside the old meeting room of the Arrancars and Aizen as a man in a black coat sat on Aizen's throne.

"Show yourself!" Ichigo demanded.

"It's been awhile, Ichigo Kurosaki." The man said as he pulled down his hood, revealing it was indeed Aizen.

"Aizen! What have you done with Orihime?" Sora exclaimed.

"If you really want to know Sora, yes Orihime is safe. But I think she isn't feeling like herself nowadays." Aizen chuckled evilly.

"What do you mean by that?" Toshiro asked.

Riku felt something watching them inside the room. He then sensed the something was charging at them, so he quickly turned around and blocked the attack with Way to the Dawn but was shocked to see what attacked them, and so was the others too when they turned around to see what was up.

"Orihime? What did he do to you?" Riku exclaimed as he struggled to hold off Orihime.

It seemed that Orihime was wearing a black mask on her face that had red markings on the cheeks.

"What kind of Hollow mask is this?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh it's no Hollow mask. This one was create by my fellow member Genesis." Aizen told Ichigo as Bobby and Zack gasped at the mention of Genesis's name.

"Genesis?" Bobby softly said.

"Is alive?" Zack softly asked.

"Who's Genesis?" Tidus asked.

"Genesis was in SOLDIER with me, Bobby, Angeal, and Sephiroth. He was one of the first to try and rule the planet." Zack told the gang. "Bobby and I killed him, but I'm guessing Xehanort brought him back to help him."

"My, my aren't you a smart one?" Aizen chuckled again. "You see, that mask is infused with the power of darkness and she'll only obey me."

"You bastard! You won't get away with this!" Goku exclaimed as he turned Super Saiyan.

"BANKAI!" Renji, Toshiro, Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Bobby exclaimed as they activated their Zanpakuto's Bankai.

"Misa Masamune."

"Tensa Zangetsu."

"Hihio Zabimaru."

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

"Well, all five Bankais? This should be interesting." Aizen said as he jumped down from his throne and unsheathed his Kyoka Suigetsu.

"You're going to pay for this Aizen." Ichigo told him as his Hollow mask appeared on his face.

"You've crossed the line with what you've done to Orihime." Bobby added as he turned Super Saiyan 2.

"Now let's kick some ass!" Dante happily exclaimed as he drew his Rebellion and Dark Knight's Legacy and activated his Devil Trigger.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora called to them.

"Sora!" Donald answered.

"We understand!" Goofy also answered as Sora placed his hands on their shoulders and activated his Final Form.

His clothing turned to white as he floated on the ground and had both Light Savior and Two Become One floating behind him.

"Impressive. You'd make a good Soul Reaper." Ikkaku complemented Sora.

"Thanks. Now let's do this!" Sora announced as everyone charged at Aizen and Orihime.

Toshiro used his zanpakuto to cover the area in ice as Terra casted Meteor to greatly damage the enemy.

"Axel!" Ven called to him.

"Let's do it Ven!" Axel answered as the two activated their Limit, Fires of Friendship.

First, Axel used his chakrams to create a firewall that surrounded both Orihime and Aizen as Ven casted Tornado that sucked them in and it fused with the firewall to create Firaga Tornado. Next, Ven used Faith to blind the two as Axel activated his Explosion Limit Break, the same one he used against Roxas to inflict massive fire damage.

"Bring it!" Ven exclaimed.

"I'll take you all out!" Axel yelled as the Limit ended when he and Ven's weapons became encased in flames and together activated Tetra-Flare that sent a gianourmous fireball that lock on to Aizen and Orihime and greatly burned them.

"Is that all you got?" Orihime said as her voice sounded like Ichigo's with his Hollow mask on.

"Getsuga..."

"Kamehame..."

"HA/TENSHO!" Ichigo and Bobby exclaimed as they unleashed Getsuga Kamehameha at Orihime, who quickly dodged it.

"Damn it! She dodged!" Bobby exclaimed in annoyance.

"Vegeta!" Sora called to him.

"Don't underestimate us!" Vegeta answered as they once again used their Saiyan Pride Limit.

"Back off!"

"I am a mighty Super Saiyan!"

"Tch! Damn!" Aizen groaned as he held his chest in pain from the Limit.

"We're not done yet!" Toshiro and Ikkaku exclaimed as they dived at Aizen as Chad sent a shockwave on the ground and Uryu fired multiple arrows.

"Hado #33! Sokatsui!" Rukia said as she fired her Kido spell at Aizen, but slashed it with his zanpakuto.

"Please? Is that all the Soul Society taught you Rukia?" Aizen taunted her.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed as she fired a barrage of Sokatsui spells at Aizen in anger while Aizen simply slashed them.

"Rukia! You must calm down, Aizen's just messing with you." Rangiku informed her.

"Right. Thank you Rangiku."

"If you want more, then I'll be happy to give it to you!" Sere exclaimed as she charged after the last Sokatsui spell was done.

Aizen then grabbed Sere by her face and threw her in the air and used Flash Step that had blood gush from her chest wound.

"Sere!" Reno exclaimed.

Sere fell to the ground and then staggerly got up as she coughed up blood.

"I'm not d-done yet!" Sere staggerly exclaimed.

"Impressive motivation. You seem like a interesting fighter." Aizen said as he picked Sere up by her shirt collar.

"Let her go Aizen!" Yoruichi demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't comply with you." Aizen answered as he impaled Sere with his hand after he dropped his Zanpakuto.

"SERE!" Reno cried.

Aizen dropped her as she then began to cough repeatedly, but instead of blood she coughed up a white liquid. Seeing this caused Kisuke's eyes to grow wide.

"Kisuke? What's wrong?" Aqua asked him.

"Hollowfication Virus." He only said.

Trembling, he turned towards the gang and yelled,

"AIZEN'S TURNING SERE INTO A VISORED!"

"WHAT?" Ichigo and Bobby exclaimed.

The gang turned their attention to Sere as a Hollow mask began to appear on her face as she coughed up more white liquid. She struggled to rip it off but it was too late, she let out a roar of pain as she went limp. She slowly got up and then faced the gang. Her Hollow mask had what looked like a black wing spreading on her mask, which was the same as her dark abilities. Along with the mask, she had the Hollow yellow eyes. She let out another roar and charged at the gang with Nightfall in hand.

"She comes!" Vegeta announced as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

"Sere, no." Reno softly said as tears streamed down his eyes.

"I have a plan!" Cloud announced. "Reno, Terra, Riku, Zack, and I will handle Sere while the rest can split and fight Aizen and Orihime!"

"Got it!" Everyone replied.

Sora worked with Sam, Alex, and Clover to activate their Limit Top Fighters as Goku and Gohan used their Father-Son Kamehameha at Aizen while Aqua, Terra, Ven, Bobby, Ichigo, Aiko and the rest fought together to try and get Orihime's mask off.

"If we work together, we'll be able to save Orihime!" Ichigo announced.

"Got it!" The Soul Reapers replied.

"I'm afraid you won't save anyone." Aizen told them.

"What do you mean?" Aiko demanded.

Aizen then pulled a small cube from his pocket and placed it on his chest.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"This is the Hogyoku. With this, I can achieve ultimate power. Watch and behold." Aizen told him as the Hogyoku sunk into his chest and his whole body was encased in a white sphere.

"W-what's he doing?" Riku fearly asked.

"His power's increasing rapidly!" Gohan exclaimed.

When the sphere disappeared, Aizen's whole body was white as he had Hollow like eyes and long brown hair.

"This is the beginning of the end." Hogyoku Aizen announced as he held his Zanpakuto.

"Tch. This is nothing. I'll take him out myself!" Bobby smirked as he charged with Masamune in hand.

"Bobby stop!" Kisuke told him.

But it was too late. As Bobby was about to slash Aizen, Aizen instead unleashed two slashes on Bobby's chest as blood gushed out.

"Bobby!" Ichigo exclaimed as he watched Bobby fall.

"D-damn he's strong." Bobby said as he reverted out of Super Saiyan 2.

"We have to do something!" Ed exclaimed.

"But what?" Al answered.

"Farewell, Bobby Murasama." Aizen said to him as he prepared to stab Bobby, finishing him for good.

Aizen's sword, however, was deflected by Aqua's Bright Crest.

"Don't lay a finger on him!" Aqua told Aizen.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Aizen sarcastically said in fear.

"Don't test me." Aqua said.

"Enough talk, let's just fight."

"Fine. Let's." Aqua answered Aizen as the two now fought one on one.

Jim rushed over to Bobby and gave him a Sensu Bean while the others were still fighting Orihime and Visored Sere.

"Thanks Jim, I owe you one." Bobby said to him. "How are the others doing in their fights?"

"Doing fine looks like." Jim replied.

"RAAAA!" Visored Sere bellowed as she repeated unleashed a barrage of dark slashes at the gang.

Cloud and Zack were able to slash them away no problem.

"NOW GUYS!" They exclaimed.

"HAH!" Riku and Terra screamed as they both grabbed Sere's mask and with all their might, ripped it off her.

Reno dropped his stun rod and rushed to Sere. He kneeled and held her in his arms.

"Sere! Wake up Sere!" Reno called to her.

"Oh Reno, of course I'll marry you." Sere softly said as the gang had a confused look on their faces.

"S-Sere?" Reno asked, still confused.

Sere quickly opened her eyes and quickly blinked nervously.

"Did you guys hear what I said?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." InuYasha replied as sweatdrops streamed down the gang's faces and laughed nervously.

"Hehe. Oh boy." Sere said as she scratched the back of her head.

Sere then noticed that Shea had a devious look on his face. She knew what he was thinking and stomped over to him and punched his face.

"Ow! What the hell?" Shea exclaimed.

"If you tell anyone else about this, I will make your journey a living hell." Sere told Shea as she laughed evilly.

"O-okay." Shea replied fearfully.

"How do you feel Sere?" Gabranth asked while the other half of the gang was still fighting Orihime.

"Got a headache but I'm okay now thanks." Sere answered. "What's happening now?"

"Aizen's got the Hogyoku infused in his body and Aqua's fighting him after Bobby got injured." Kisuke told her. "To let you guys know what it is, it's a small orb that can surpass the boundaries of a Soul Reaper and a Hollow. My research revealed that it can strenghten a Soul Reaper's soul through Hollowification. But once I found out it was dangerous, I placed a seal on it and placed it in Rukia's soul to hide it forever. That it why Rukia was going to be executed when she was brought back to the Soul Society awhile back."

"Garsh." Goofy said in amazement.

"Since Aizen's plan failed, he took the Hogyoku from Rukia's soul and fled to Hueco Mundo with it. He was never able to use it when you guys first showed up. Now Aqua is fighting Aizen who soon will surpass those boundaries." Kisuke finished his story.

"Whoa. So how will we beat him now?" Sora wondered.

"First we help Aqua." Bobby decided as he turned to go help Aqua when...

"You've been a nusciense since when you and your friends first arrived. If it wasn't for Xehanort influencing me to do what I am doing now, I would still be a lowly Soul Reaper of the Sereitei." Aizen said to Aqua as he held her by the throat.

"LET HER GO!" Bobby roared as he charged at Aizen to help Aqua.

"Now you must die." Aizen finally said as he impaled Aqua with his Kyoka Suigetsu.

"NO!" Bobby roared in anger.

"AQUA!" Terra and Ven screamed.

"AIZEN YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo cried as he charged at Aizen with the Soul Reapers following him.

Aizen casually let Aqua go as she fell to the ground and Bobby gave him a mighty kick to the face into a wall as Masked Orihime rushed to Aizen's aid.

"Aqua! Just hang on I'll heal you and we'll continue fighting Aizen!" Bobby franticlly said to her as he held Aqua in his hands.

"No don't." Aqua said as she coughed up blood.

"Don't say that!" Ven told her.

"Ven. Terra. Bobby. You've been the best friends a girl could ever had. The times we've had were wonderful and now it seems they've been cut short." Aqua softly said.

"But Aqua!" Stephen exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Aqua's final words as she now had died.

"N-no. Aqua." Sora softly said as tears came down his face as he was kneeling on the ground near her.

"This can't be happening." came Terra.

"Aqua..." Bobby only said as tears came down his and everyone's face.

"How sad. But don't cry anymore, I'll make sure you join her in death." Aizen laughed manically.

Hear him laugh, the gang faced him down with burning hatred in their eyes.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?" Ichigo screamed.

"We'll give you something to laugh at!" The Pharoah added.

"Once we're done with you we'll-"

Vegeta was cut off as he felt an enmense amount of power coming from Bobby. Soon everyone felt this and fearfully watched as Bobby's power kept growing and growing.

"You. Won't. Get. Away. With. This. Aizen." Bobby angerly said as everyone slowly back away in fear.

Soon Bobby transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan, but his armor started to appear but only on his knees, thighs, feet, and chin.

"Wha-what's happening to Bobby?" Alex fearfully asked.

"Darkness." Zack only said.

"D-darkness?" Rukia asked, still scared.

Just then his Hollow mask appeared on his face the same way he had it when he fought Vanitas and Clover.

"AIZEN!" Bobby bellowed as a shockwave knocked the gang away and Bobby floated up to the sky and was encased in a dark sphere.

"What's happening Aizen?" Masked Orihime asked him.

Aizen however was staring in fear as Bobby's transformation was complete. The dark sphere dispearsed as Bobby slowly floated back to the ground with Aqua still in his hands.

Everyone gasped and trembled in fear as they witnessed the change in their friend. Bobby was wearing a dark suit similar to Vanitas's but had his Hollow mask on and was in Legendary Super Saiyan state. He placed Aqua on the ground next to him as Terra rushed to retrieve her.

"Make him pay." Terra told him but got no response from Bobby.

Bobby slowly lifted his head and then opened his eyes as he stared at Aizen with dark hatred. A black aura began to flow around him similar to a Super Saiyan's aura. Power Savior appeared in his hand.

"What you've done is inexcusable. For controlling Orihime and Sere and killing my closest, best friend, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!" Bobby screamed as he held his Keyblade the same way as his Hollow form and charged at Aizen and Orihime.

"I'll help you!" Ichigo told Bobby as his Hollow mask reappeared on his face and joined Bobby in the battle to avenge Keyblade Master Aqua.

End of Chapter 74


	75. Dark Super Saiyan

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 75: Dark Super Saiyan

Everyone stood by and watched as Ichigo fought along side with the newly transformed Bobby as they fought both Orihime and Aizen.

"Looks like Bobby's accepted the darkness inside him." Riku informed the gang.

"Seems so." Aladdin agreed.

"I just wish we could bring Aqua back to life." Sora sadly said.

"We can with the Dragonballs remember? After this, we'll head back to my home and use the Dragonballs to wish her alive again." Goku told him. "That's how we were able to bring back Vegeta and Zack."

"Oh that's right!" Sora now realized.

"Man, to think Bobby had all this power inside him. It's amazing." Renji said as he watched the battle in wonder.

"I know. He even gave Captain Kuchiki a surprising battle when Bobby first came to the Soul Society." Toshiro added as he had his arms crossed.

"How was Bobby made a Soul Reaper captain?" Steve asked the Soul Reapers.

"It was because of Terra, Ven, and Aqua saving the Seritei from the Unversed that attacked 11 years ago. The head captain said they were welcome anytime." Ikkaku replied.

"So when Bobby told the head captain that he knew them, he was made into the Squad 5 captain." Rukia added.

"Garwsh." Goofy said in amazement.

_Don't give up Bobby. You and Ichigo can win this._ Sora thought to himself as he continued to watch the fight.

"I think we should kick this up a notch right Bobby?" Ichigo asked with a grin on his face.

"With pleasure." Bobby answered with an evil grin on his. "Ichigo!"

"I'll make you pay!" He answered as the two unleashed their Limit, Dark Ravengers.

First Ichigo moved around at the speed of light in a circle around Aizen and Orihime, making it look like there were clones of him. He then took his Zantetsuken and delivered a barrage of slashes at them and knocked them in the air. Next Bobby jumped up high after the two and began to use Dark Fang Fist, a dark version of Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist as he rapidly attacked them with his fists and then unleashed a painful kick to the stomach to them and stomped on their heads to knock them to the ground.

"Begone!" Bobby exclaimed.

"It's over for you!" Ichigo also exclaimed as the two finished their Limit as they unleashed Dark Getsuga Kamehameha at Aizen and Orihime.

"Tch!" Aizen groaned as he held his chest wound.

"Is that all you got?" Orihime taunted as she charged at Bobby and Ichigo. "You're both finished!"

Just has Orihime was about to strike, Bobby grabbed her face in an instant and ripped the mask right off her. Everyone watched as the mask feel to the ground and fade into darkness. While this was happening, Orihime slowly began to fall foward and faint but Ichigo managed to grab her and hold her.

"Orihime, you okay?" Ichigo asked her softly.

"I-I'm fine Ichigo. Thank you." Orihime answered with a smile.

"Good job. You got her mask off." Aizen clapped for Bobby. "But that doesn't mean you'll win. As long as the Hogyoku is inside my body, I'll never die."

"That's what you think Aizen. All I have to do is rip a hole in your chest and smash it to pieces." Bobby told him as he held his Keyblade back in the Riku stance.

"Orihime, go by the others." Ichigo told her.

"No I won't. Every time you fight, I just stand aside and at times watch you get hurt. But not this time, I'm fighting with you Ichigo." Orihime then said to him.

"Let her. She wants to fight Aizen as badly as we do." Bobby pointed out.

"Not to mention me as well. If Aizen thinks he can just get away with making me his Visored slave, he's got another thing coming." Sere said as she approached the three.

"Alright then you guys, let's finish Aizen now!" Ichigo announced as he, Bobby, Orihime, and Sere got into their battle stances as they were now ready to fight Aizen.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Al asked.

"They're doing what their hearts command, we can't interfere." Mickey only said.

"They'll let us know if they need us." Cecil also said.

"Now then, let's finish this Ichigo Kurosaki and Bobby Murasama." Aizen said as he readied his zanpakuto.

"Fine." Ichigo and Bobby answered as they led Orihime and Sere into battle.

"Here goes nothing!" Sere announced as she had her hand over her face and her Hollow mask appeared. "Payback time!"

Soon Ichigo put on his Hollow mask as well.

"Time to go all out for this!" Ichigo said.

"I will enjoy watching you suffer Aizen." Bobby told him as he slid his Hollow mask completely on his face. "Sere! Ichigo! Orihime!"

"Light, guide me!" Orihime answered.

"I'm not done yet!" came Ichigo.

"I'll smash you into the ground!" Sere also said as the four unleashed their Limit, Soul Assault.

First, Orihime traps Aizen inside a shield barrier as Sere appears behind and knocks him around like a pinball. Once Orihime dismisses the shield barrier, Bobby and Ichigo proceed to unleash Dark Arcanum where the two, with Hollow masks on, insanely slashes Aizen and roundhouse kicks him in the face.

"Time to die." Bobby darkly said.

"You're through!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I can do this." Orihime said.

"Time to take out the trash." Sere cold said as the four ended the Limit with Orihime giving Sere, Ichigo, and Bobby's Keyblade some of her energy as light shined on their Keyblades and charged and then one by one, slashed Aizen as light shined out from the slashes, greatly stunning Aizen.

"D-Damn it! I am immortal! I can't die!" Aizen furiously exclaimed.

"Give it up Aizen. Your power's slowly falling bit by bit." Bobby told him.

"LIKE HELL I'LL LISTEN TO YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU JOIN YOUR PATHETIC FRIEND IN DEATH!" Aizen laughed manically.

Hearing Aqua being called pathetic by Aizen caused Bobby to get mad and let out a roar of anger.

"AQUA IS NOT PATHETIC! SHE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT!" Bobby roared as he began charging up.

"Well then, why don't you make me take it back?" Aizen taunted him.

Bobby calmed down as he just stood there with a hateful look on his face.

"Ichigo, Sere. Take Orihime by the others and stay there. I'm finishing Aizen now." He informed them.

"Alright." Ichigo replied as he took the girls back towards the gang.

"Hey Orihime, you okay?" Uryu asked.

"I am now, thank you." She answered.

"Glad to know you're in one piece." Renji sighed full of relief.

"We were all worried about you." Dante added.

"Glad to know you all care about me." Orihime told the gang.

"Of course we do, not only that but you're our friend." Sora pointed out.

"All for one and one for all!" Donald happily exclaimed.

The gang then turned back to see Bobby's battle with Aizen. It seemed that while they chatted, Bobby was knocking Aizen around the castle like a rag doll, for Aizen was covered in cuts and blood.

"This time when you die, you'll stay dead." Bobby told Aizen as he prepared his final attack.

From what it looked like, Bobby was about to use the Final Flash, but now it seems he's about to do the Kamehameha, or the Final Kamehameha it's better known as. But as he readied the Final Kamehameha, it seems like he was gathering dark energy into his attack.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Bobby slowly said as he charged his attack.

"This is it, Aizen's done now." Ichigo told the gang.

"You're right Ichigo." Aiko said.

"Bobby's one tough fighter. He'll never give up until he wins." Zack tells the gang. "That is what my friend is all about."

Aizen saw Bobby was preparing his attack and began to get angry.

"You think you're attack will finish me? GUESS AGAIN!" Aizen screamed as he charged at Bobby with zanpakuto in hand.

"Ha...meeeeeeeeee..." Bobby continued.

"THIS IS THE END BOBBY MURASAMA!" Aizen roared at him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bobby bellowed as he launched his Dark Final Kamehameha right in Aizen's face as he cried in pain and was sent flying in the air and then fell back to the ground as he reverted out his form given to him by the Hogyoku.

"I-I'm n-not d-done y-yet." Aizen staggerly said as he was barely able to stand up as Bobby slowly walked towards him.

"What part of 'give up' is it not going through that small brain of yours?" Bobby coldly said.

"Small brain? I show you small brain!" Aizen exclaimed as he tried to impale Bobby, but Bobby grabbed the sword and crushed it in his hand. "Wh-what?"

Bobby then impaled Aizen with his hand and lifted him up in the air as everyone gasped in horror as Bobby said to Aizen,

"Burn in hell you son of a bitch."

Bobby fired his Dark Spirit Cannon as Aizen was blast off Bobby's hand and was engulfed in the blast as he was destroyed for good.

"He learned that from me when I used it on Zarbon." Vegeta smirked.

Bobby reverted out of his Dark Form and then fell to his knees and began to cry out loud as the others came to comfort him.

"Bobby, we can use the Dragonballs to bring her back." Gohan told him.

"Oh y-yeah. How'd I forget?" Bobby softly chuckled as he held back tears.

Later that day after Kisuke and Yoruichi went back to Karakura, the gang headed back to the Soul Society and informed Yamamoto of their victory and what happened to Aqua.

"Losing Aqua is a dear loss. But from what you said about these 'Dragonballs' that can bring her back to life, then you have nothing to worry about." Yamamoto informed them. "And as for Ichigo and Aiko, make sure Orihime will return safe."

"Understood." They answered.

"If Orihime's going, then we'll come too if that's alright." Renji said as he, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu stood with smiles on their faces.

"If Rukia goes, then I go." Byakuya announced as he approached the group.

Soon even Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumchika stepped forward, showing they wanted to go with.

"Uh is the ship gonna be big enough for you guys?" Sora wondered as he scratched his head in confusion.

Bobby's answer was taking the remote that Mickey had, pressed a button and said,

"Ship's bigger now."

Bobby then noticed a tug at his sleeve. He turned around and saw that it was Momo.

"You want to come too. Right?" Bobby realized.

"I won't let my captain and lieutenant go through this alone." She said with determination.

"Welcome to the group then Momo!" Aiko happily exclaimed as she and Momo high fived.

"May you all have the best of luck. We'll wish your safe return." Yamamoto said as he sat on his throne.

"Goodbye!" The gang said as they were beamed into Excalibur.

Once inside, the Soul Reapers were amazed by its design.

"Got to admit, this ship really can hold the lot of us." Renji said as he explored the ship.

"Nice to have you guys with us. The bigger the army we've got, the more trouble Xehanort will have." Terra told them as he sat in the cockpit and activated the warp drive and had the ship arrive in World of Dragons.

The gang met up with the Z-Fighters on Dende's Lookout as the seven Dragonballs were gathered together.

"You sure this'll work?" Toshiro asked.

"It'll work alright." Piccolo told him.

Bobby stepped forward and loudly said,

"Arise Shenron, and grant the wishes we desire!"

Soon the Dragonballs shined brightly and Shenron appeared from them and hovered high above the lookout.

"What the? This is the Eternal Dragon?" Sasuke said in surprise.

"SPEAK YOUR WISHES. I SHALL GRANT ONLY TWO." Shenron demanded.

"Shenron, please revive our friend Aqua." Bobby stated.

Shenron's eyes flashed and Aqua let out a sighing breath as she slowly opened her eyes and got up.

"AQUA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sora excitedly exclaimed.

Soon everyone cheered for Aqua's revival. Bobby ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I got careless and I let you die." Bobby softly told her.

"It's alright. I watched from Other World and he and I were amazed with your strength." Aqua answered as she hugged him.

"Wait, who's 'he'?" Jim asked.

Aqua and Bobby released from the hug so Aqua could say with a smile,

"Master Eraqus of course."

"MASTER ERAQUS?" Terra and Ven exclaimed.

"MY DAD?" Bobby also exclaimed.

"Oh so THAT'S the guy's name who I met during my training in Other World." Zack softly said to himself with his arms crossed.

"YOU HAVE ONE WISH LEFT. PLEASE SPEAK IT." Shenron demanded again.

"Well then I guess maybe this: Could you please bring back my father, Eraqus Murasama?" Bobby asked him.

"I'M AFRIAD I CANNOT GRANT THAT WISH." Shenron told him.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"BECAUSE THE ONE YOU CALL ERAQUS DOES NOT WANT TO RETURN TO THE LIVING." Shenron responded.

"Wh-why not?" Terra asked.

"Because you no longer need me Terra." Eraqus's voice said as everyone began looking around for the source of it.

"But dad..." Bobby softly said.

"I'm sorry son but I can see that you, Aqua, and Terra's training is complete and that you've achieved the Mark of Mastery but Ven however I leave to you my son. He still has someways to go to achieve that rank and I know you can train him like you've trained the new Keybearers." Eraqus told him.

"Are you sure?" Ven asked.

"Yes Ven, and as for you Sora." Eraqus then began to speak to him.

"Uh yes Master Eraqus?" Sora said.

"I have seen what you've done the last two years and I am most impressed. You've even became a Master of your Keyblade. Remember, only you can open the door to the light." Eraqus informed him.

"I will, thank you." Sora then said.

"And I leave some words for the other new Keybearers as well." Eraqus turned to the rookie bearers.

"Make this quick Eraqus, I have lunch in an hour." King Kai's voice was heard.

"Hey King Kai!" Goku happily said.

"Hello Goku." King Kai answered.

"To those that have been given the Keyblade: You must use it to protect the world that you live on and make sure that it does not fall to darkness. You must defeat Xehanort once and for all and protect the Princesses of Heart. Remember these words and you'll do fine. Farewell and good luck." Eraqus lastly said.

"NOW THEN, IF THERE IS NO MORE WISHES, FAREWELL." Shenron boomed as he disappeared and the Dragonballs were once again scattered across the Earth.

"Now then, let's continue with our quest." Mickey said as they said farewell to the Z-Fighters.

"Make sure my boys come home safe!" Chichi informed them.

"Same goes for my Videl!" Hercule also said.

"And Vegeta!" came Bulma.

"I'll make sure they get back safely." Bobby told them as the gang got in Excalibur and blasted off into Interspace to continue their journey.

Meanwhile back at Xehanort's whereabouts,

"Is it just me or are the Keybearers really starting to piss me off?" Larxene fumed as she sat in her chair.

"It's only Aizen we've lost so get a grip." Ximark coldly told her.

"Enough!" Vanitas demanded.

"Although two members have been lost-"

"Actually Mister Half-Heart over here killed one of them." Wesker interupted Xehanort.

"Traitors are eliminated. That is the number one rule of the Organization." Vanitas told him.

"But he wasn't a traitor, you just went all psycho and killed him because he acted of his own accord." Larxene said to Vanitas.

"And rest assured it won't happen again." Xehanort said as he eyed Vanitas, who only looked away as his arms were crossed. "Although we have lost two members, we are still a strong group, small but strong."

"I have to say Genesis, the mask you gave Aizen really worked out well until that wretched Bobby ripped it off the Princess." Ximark said to Genesis.

"All but part one of my revenge plan. Part two is still in development." He answered as he read his LOVELESS book. "A plan that will be perfectly flawless."

End of Chapter 75


	76. Keyblades and the Force

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 76: Keyblades and the Force

With the battle against Aizen over, the gang continued onward with their journey as they sailed through Interspace.

"I have to say this is one fine piece of machinery." Ikkaku complimented as he layed back on the couch.

"It certainly is isn't it?" Sora replied.

"Uh guys?" Mokuba said.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked.

"I think we're approaching a very huge ship coming towards us." Mokuba said again as he showed the gang a large starcruiser that was indeed coming up towards them.

"That would be the Rebel Starcruiser." Bobby told everyone with a smile.

"You mean we get to meet the Rebels you're fighting with?" Shea asked.

"Yep. Let me take control Ichigo so that I can verify my ID to them."

"Alright then." Ichigo said as he got up from the driver's seat so Bobby could sit down.

"This is Rebel Commander Bobby Murasama granting permission to dock." Bobby said on his headset he put on.

"Permission approved. Welcome back sir!" answered a Rebel soldier.

Bobby sped up Excalibur and managed to land it in the starcruiser.

"Wow. These guys sure are busy." Riku said after the gang got out and saw loads of Rebel soldiers working around the clock on the ship.

"They're working faster than AVALANCHE ever did." Cloud chuckled.

"Hey you there." Bobby called the attention of a female Rebel soldier, who quickly approached them.

"Yes Commander Murasama sir?" She asked.

"Is Leia Organa in the command room at this moment?" He asked.

"Yes sir. She's with Han Solo as well." She answered as she hurried back off to work.

"Looks like they freed Han from the bounty hunter after all." Bobby softly said to himself. "Follow me guys."

Bobby led the gang inside the command room where a woman in white robes and had her hair in double buns was giving orders to the Rebels one by one.

"Rebel Commander reporting for duty ma'am."

The woman looked up from where she was working and saw a smiling Bobby looking at her.

"Never thought I'd see you again Bobby." She smiled back.

"How've you been Leia?" He asked her.

"Never better. Managed to rescue Han and now we're trying to find out where Luke is so he can help us destroy the second Death Star." She told him.

"Death Star?" Ron asked.

"The Death Star is not only a ship, but it also has the power of destroying worlds, as in blowing them up into pieces. Leia's already lost her homeworld to the Death Star." Bobby told him as the others gasped.

"Leia said 'second Death Star' right? You guys already destroyed the first?" Sakura asked.

"Not really us but Luke mostly. He got a lot of praise after blowing up the Death Star, and now it seems like Vader managed to make another one." Bobby said again.

Just then a man in red with blond spiky hair like Zack's came racing out one of the room and began looking around in a panic.

"If he says anything, I wasn't here!" The man said as he disappeared in the room next to him where another man with short brown hair came out fuming holding an empty box of donuts.

"Vash! Get your ass back here you donut eating jerk! The man exclaimed.

"Han calm down. Bobby's back." Leia told him as the man quickly turned towards the gang and saw Bobby standing in front of them.

"Well well, long time no see kid. You've been gone just for a haircut?" Han teased, noticing Bobby's new look.

"Haha. I was out looking for my friends and I found them, along with some new friends I might add." Bobby chuckled and introduced the two to his friends.

After getting introduced, the gang was sitting in the mess hall were Rebel soldiers were eating as they talked.

"So, you guys knew Vader before he became Vader?" Han asked Terra, Ven, and Aqua.

"Yes." They answered.

"So you know a way to beat him right?" He asked again.

They shook their heads no and Han sighed.

"So you're building your own army to stop Xehanort right?" Leia asked Bobby.

"Yep. We're going around the worlds, finding their Keybearers and have them join with us and we also have to find the Princesses of Heart as well and keep them safe from the darkness." He told her.

"That's some story." Han said.

"Tell me about it." Shea said as he stretched his arms and one of them touch something furry and when Shea looked up,

"Gahhhh." The brown furry beast growled.

"AH! Monster!" Shea jumped and hid under the table.

"Relax kid, Chewie won't hurt you. He's a friendly Wookie." Han laughed.

"Hey Chewbacca, how've you been?" Bobby asked him.

"Gahhhh." Chewbacca only answered.

"That's good."

"You can understand him?" Kairi asked.

"Most humans can understand Wookies. Some can't and look at them like their overgrown walking rugs." Han chuckled.

Just then, a siren began to go off and the whole ship began to flash red.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Someone's attacking the starcruiser. We have to get to the docking bay!" Han told him as he led the others out of the mess hall all the way to the docking bay, where Spike and Faye were fighting the Rebel soldiers.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Bobby demanded.

"We're on a bounty hunt. And you guys are our targets." Spike said as he pointed a pistol at the gang.

"What does he mean by that?" Byakuya asked.

"Vader's put a large bounty on our heads, specificly Keybearers so he can use its power to become ruler of the worlds." Ichigo told him.

"Sorry, but we're not going anywhere!" Yugi told Spike.

"You're asking for a fight you're gonna lose kid, just surrender and we won't harm that spiky head of yours." Faye said as she a sub-machine gun in her left hand.

"I think it should be the other way around!" Naruto exclaimed as he summoned Ninja's Honor.

"I'm liking that idea!" InuYasha added as he drew his Demonsbane.

"Fine then, let's go." Spike said as he and Faye charged at the gang.

"Leia, Han. Let us handle Vader's hunters." Bobby told them as he and the gang charged at the two.

Spike began firing his gun but Sora was able to deflect it with his Keyblade and then tossed it at Spike, who managed to kick it right back.

"He's good." Sora said as he caught his Light Savior.

"Let me have a go!" Renji said to him. "Roar! Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru began to extend out and strike at Spike, where he managed to get cut on the shoulder.

"Geh! Looks like this might be harder than I thought." Spike said holding his wound.

Yumi, Rukia, and Sakura charged at Faye, avoiding the gunfire from her gun.

"You girls aren't bad. Too bad I have to hurt you." Faye smirked.

"Same for us!" Rukia said as her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, was covered in ice and she swung it as ice shards began to fire from her blade.

Faye quickly managed to dodge all but one where it cut her cheek.

"Lucky shot, but we don't have to time to play around." She said as she pulled a grenade out from her shirt, pulled the pin and tossed it at our heroes.

"Get back!" Terra ordered everyone but it was too late as the flash grenade blinded them and gave Spike and Faye the moment to move.

"Gah!"

"Aqua!" Goku exclaimed as he heard her cry out.

When the blinding light disappered, the gang saw that Aqua was knocked unconcious and was tied up and over Spike's shoulder.

"Let her go!" Sasuke demanded as a loud bang sound was heard and a bullet was fired right near Spike and Faye's feet.

Right in front of them was the same man they met before. But this time he was serious. He held a small .44 cailbur in his hand and charged at the two while firing at them.

"Get in the Bebop now!" Faye told Spike as they ran towards their ship with the man still chasing after her.

"Let the girl go!" He demanded.

But he couldn't get to them fast enough as Faye and Spike got in their ship but once they did, Spike pressed a button that began to close its door and the red coated man noticed that Spike had a sad look on his face as the door closed.

"Get back here!" Jim exclaimed as the ship left the cruiser and blasted off into Interspace.

"Damn it! They got away!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The man put away his gun and then turned towards the gang.

"Name's Vash." He said as he held out his hand.

"Sora." He answered as he shook Vash's hand.

A little while after when they were in the mess hall,

"My friends Meryl and Milly were taken by a boy in mask during my travels and I've been chasing him for about a week until I met Han and Leia." Vash told his story as he ate a box of donuts.

"That boy in the mask is named Vanitas. He's cold and ruthless and shows no regards for a person at all." Gohan informed him.

"I see. So you think you could help me find my friends?" Vash asked as he ate his last donut.

"Of course. We'll help you out." Cecil told him. "I'm searching for someone myself who was taken from me."

"Sounds like we've got something in common." Vash said as he drank his coffee.

Just then Han walked in to the mess hall with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bobby. Come with me to the command room. There's someone here you have to see." He told him.

"Wonder who it is." Te said.

"Let's go find out." Kagome told her as the gang followed Han to the command room.

Once there, they saw a man with short brown hair in white clothing was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Luke!" Bobby said in surprise.

"Been awhile." He said as he gave a small wave to Bobby.

"Where were you?"

"I've been training with a Jedi master named Yoda, who sadly passed away after my training was done." Luke said as he looked at the ground sadly.

"Yoda..." Ven softly said.

"But before he went on, he told me to come back here and be back with another master. He ment you Bobby." Luke said again.

"I see. But we've got big problem." Bobby told Luke.

"What?"

"Aqua's been kidnapped by some of Vader's bounty hunters." Toshiro told him.

"What?"

"We had trouble but we managed to snag one of them." Spike said as he talked to Vader in the Death Star.

"You said you and your crew would bring me ALL of them." Vader sternly said.

"We'll go after the rest, only if we work for double your offer." Faye said with a smirk.

Vader then held out his hand and strangely, Faye was being choked and lifted in the air.

"Vader! Let Faye go!" Spike demanded.

Vader held out his other hand and began to choke Spike as well.

The two were gasping for air as they hovered above the ground.

"Let this be a warning. Fail me again and I will have no choice but to kill you and your crew. Do you understand me?" Vader told them as they staggerly nodded their heads.

Vader let down his hands and Faye and Spike were dropped to the ground as they started coughing.

"Now go and don't dare to disappoint me again." Vader said as he and his Stormtroopers left.

Spike and Faye got in their ship, the Bebop, where their crewmates Ed and Jet were sitting in the control room where their pet dog Ein was sitting in Edward's lap.

"So how'd it go?" Jet asked as he polished his cybernetic arm.

"He says if we don't get them all, we're all dead." Spike said as he scratched the back of his head.

Jet let out a big sigh as he finished polishing his arm.

"Okay then, so what's the plan? We nab the rest of them?" Jet asked.

"No." Spike said as Faye, Ed, and Jet gasped.

"What're you saying Spike?" Faye said as she eyed him.

"We're getting THEM to help US." Spike said with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile back on the Death Star, Vader and his troopers were taking Aqua to one of the prisoner cells and force her inside. As she was inside, she gave Vader a hateful look.

"I see in your eyes on how much you hate me Aqua. I am no longer the man you, Ventus, and Terra once knew. But I want no intention of harming you but do not give me that option." Vader said as he and the troopers left the prisoner cells.

Aqua sighed and sat down on the closest seat next to her.

"He got you too?" called a voice.

Aqua gasped and noticed a man and a woman sitting opposite of her. The man had thin brown hair and wore ragged clothing and on the front of his shirt, Aqua noticed what looked like two lightsabers placed in the pouches.

"He got us too." The woman said.

She had long pink hair draped over her left shoulder and had on a light brown turtleneck along with a necklace that had a lighting bolt pendant underneath what appeared to be a white soldier uniform. She also had a long red cape attached to her back on the left side and wore a brown belt below her bust, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots and a brown mini-skirt. She also had a sword sheathed in a loose case behind her waist.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked them.

"I'm Lightning."

"And I am Vader's former apprentice, Starkiller."

End of Chapter 76


	77. Assault on the Death Star

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 77: Battle Against the Empire Part 1: Assault on the Death Star

Inside the command room of the Rebel Starcruiser, the gang was preparing plans on going inside the Death Star to rescue Aqua from Vader.

"So the plan is to have our troops attack the Imperial Fighters guarding the Death Star while we go inside taking on any Stormtroopers." Luke proposed. "Any questions?"

"I have one." Shea answered.

"What is it Shea?" Luke asked.

"Will we wear cool uniforms like the Rebels?" Shea innoncently said as everyone sighed while Luke chuckled.

"Sorry but I don't think we have any more uniforms left Shea." Luke told him as Shea sighed in disappointment. "Okay so everyone knows the plan?"

"Got it memorized." Axel told him.

"Understood." Sora answered.

"It's time to end this now." Bobby announced.

Just then a male Rebel soldier walked in.

"Uh excuse me. Commanders Bobby and Leia?" He said.

"What's up?" Leia asked.

"Um you know the bounty hunters that came here earlier?"

"Yes?" Bobby then asked.

"Well, they're here asking for you guys." The Rebel male said.

"Why would some of Vader's bounty hunters ask to see us?" Riku pondered.

"They probably want another ass kicking!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's get 'em!" Naruto added as he started to rush out the door, but someone's hand grabbed Naruto's collar and lifted him up as Naruto's legs kept moving. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

When Naruto turned his head, he saw that it was Bobby.

"Let's hear them out." Bobby told Naruto as he put him down on the ground as Bobby led the gang out in the docking bay where Spike and his crew were waiting. "Alright, what do you want?"

"We want your help kid." Spike said as he had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Huh?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed in confusion.

"The only reason we kidnapped your friend Aqua was to see what the Empire wants with the Keyblade's power." Spike then said.

"And did you learn anything?" Vash asked.

"No we didn't. Vader threatened us that if we don't get the other Keybearers to him, he'll kill us." Jet informed them.

Jet then noticed Bobby's cyber arm.

"Nice arm." He told him.

"Thanks. Yours too." Bobby replied.

"Name's Jet by the way. Our girl in yellow is Faye, our little tech wiz is Edward, and our little guy here is our dog Ein."

"Ruff!" Ein barked.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Alex admired Ein.

"He is isn't he?" Edward said as she held Ein in her arms.

"So let me guess Mr. Spike, you want to help us rescue Bobby's girlfriend right?" Han said as Bobby blushed.

"Well Aqua's not my girlfriend per se, but a really special friend, hehe." Bobby nervously said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course she's not." Han slyly said.

"Leave the kid alone." Leia said as she hit Han's chest with her arm.

"Anyway Solo, yes my crew and I want to help you as a way of saying sorry for kidnapping your friend." Spike said as he flicked his cigarette in the trash can.

"Uh one question first."

"What is it Sora?" Luke asked.

"If all of us are going in the Death Star for Aqua, is there gonna be a ship big enough for us?" Sora asked as the gang facepalmed. "What?"

"Sora, did you forget that our ship can fit all of us and Spike has a ship of his own?" Riku teased.

"OH! Hehe, whoops. Guess I did." Sora nervously said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay you guys, let's get ready!" Peter Pan announced.

"Wait a minute! How we're hardly seeing and hearing Peter Pan talk in this story?"

Shea, put a sock in it or else.

"Or what Mr. Big Man Author?"

Or I'll personally have Sere beat the living pulp out of you for the rest of your life and or personally strangle you myself.

"*gulp* O-okay. I'll be good."

Okay now where were we? Oh yeah! All the troops were now ready to fight against the Empire. Spike and his crew got their ship, the Bebop, all ready for take off. Vash, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and Leia all got their weapons ready as they boarded Excalibur.

"Nice ship, but my Millenuem Falcon's better." Han modestly said.

"You mean the overgrown sliver freezbee in docking bay?" Dante told him.

"Oh! Solo got burned!" Shea boasted.

Han gave Shea a dark look as Shea gulped. A knock came at the door.

"Master Luke are you in there?"

Bobby, Terra, and Ven gasped at the voice.

"No way!" Bobby happily said as he hurried to open the door and a gold robot came in with a small blue and white robot. "C-3P0 and R2-D2! We've missed you!"

"Masters Bobby, Terra, and Ventus? Where's Master Aqua?" C-3PO asked.

"She's been taken by the Empire and we're getting her back. Why are you two in here?" Luke said.

"Master Vash said you were all going after the Empire and I wanted to go with and make sure Master Luke will return safely." C-3PO told him.

R2-D2 then began beeping.

"What's he saying?" Sora asked.

"He says he likes your ship and it's far better than Han Solo's." C-3PO answered.

"Aw great, now the walking tin can's making fun of my ship!" Han complained as the gang laughed.

Bobby then walked over to the ship's computer and began to speak into the microphone.

"Troops, the time has come for us to put an end to the Empire once and for all. Not only that but they've taken one of my best friends named Aqua. Today, we fight for her and for all of our allies that have fallen during this war. It's now or never. WE WILL DEFEAT THE EMPIRE!" Bobby gave his speech as all the troops gave a great roaring cheer.

"That was beautiful B." Ron said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Troops, LET'S GO!" Bobby said again as the Rebels took off in ther X-Wings and Y-Wings and Bombers cheering ever loudly.

"Kid makes a good speech don't you think?" Faye said as she and the crew got their weapons ready.

"He does. Vader, we're coming for you." Spike said as the Bebop followed Excalibur as all the troops left to launch the assault.

Meanwhile back in the prison wing of the Death Star, Lightning and Starkiller had told Aqua their stories on how they were put in the cell.

"Once both Cocoon and Pulse were safe from Orphan, Vanille and Fang turned into crystals because they fullfilled their Focus after over 500 years. Me, Serah, Snow, Hope, and Sazh returned to our normal lives. Well until the Empire arrived to our world and Darth Vader was forcing us to join the Empire but we declined. Unfortunatly for us, Vanitas was with him as well." Lightning said.

"Vanitas? But that means that do you know-"

"Bobby? Yeah he told me and my friends about you, Terra, and Ventus. Anyway, Vanitas summoned Unversed and had them attack us. We did took care of them but that bastard knocked us out and I woke up here in this cell with Starkiller." Lightning finished.

"As for me, Bobby told you all about my story right?" Starkiller asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for what you've been through." Aqua apologized.

"Thanks. You're wondering why I'm here if I died right?"

"Yes."

"I'm a clone created by Vader to be his perfect apprentice with no emotions but my memories from my past life came into me and I've been fighting against him until he captured me so he can "fix" me." Starkiller told her.

"I see." Aqua said as she held her Wayfinder.

"You have one too?" Starkiller asked.

"Uh yes. Why?"

"In my past life when I've been following his orders I would occasionally see him holding something like that." Starkiller answered.

Aqua gasped.

"H-he still has it? After all these years..."

Aqua looked at her Wayfinder and we see a flash into the past where we see Vader before he was Vader and went by Anakin Skywalker. He had short brown hair and wore brown robes as his Jedi outfit and had a blue lightsaber. The man next to him was his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi who like him had short brown hair but had a moustache and wore white clothing and had a blue lightsaber as well. The two were talking to Bobby, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua in the Jedi Meeting room on the planet Coruscant, the home planet of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order.

"Are you sure you guys have to go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have to if we're going to go after Xehanort and Vanitas." Terra told him.

"Good luck in your fight." Anakin said.

"There's one more thing before we go." Bobby said as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed with a smile.

"What?" Anakin asked.

Aqua then pulled out a Wayfinder and placed it in Anakin's hands. It let out a blue glow similar to a lightsaber's. At the center of the Wayfinder was the symbol of the Republic.

"If you ever feel alone, just look at that and you'll see us." Aqua said with a smile.

"I will thanks." Anakin said as he put his Wayfinder on around his neck.

"Take care you guys!" Ven said his goodbye as the four activated their armor and used their Keyblade Gliders and took off from the world's surface.

Another flash and we are taken back to the present where we see tears stream down Aqua's face as she smiled. Lightning and Starkiller had smiles as well for Aqua. Just then the three hear commotion coming from outside the cell.

"What's going on?" Aqua asked as she put her Wayfinder back in her pocket.

"Something's up." Starkiller said as he pulled out his lightsabers and activated them.

"Get ready Aqua." Lightning said as she readied her Omega Weapon blade.

"The experiment's escaping!" yelled a Stormtrooper.

"Hold her down!" yelled another.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" roared a woman's voice.

The three heard gunfire and slashes from a sword outside the cell.

"We're getting out of here!" Starkiller said as he used his lightsabers and destroyed the cell doors as well as the shackles on them.

The three ran out and found Stormtroopers lying on the ground covered in blood as a woman with long crimson hair, with her body partially covered in armor, had a large cleavage and had golden pupils with her eyes all black. She was very angry and a dead Stormtrooper impaled by her sword that was connected to her left arm. She retracted the sword and the trooper fell to the ground. The woman's hair began to turn brown and soon her whole body had a bright yellow t-shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes on her and her eyes changed from black to white and had maroon pupils. On her left arm was an unusual bracelet with a red gem in the middle. Starkiller had recognized the woman.

"I know you." He said to her.

The woman turned her head and saw Aqua, Lightning, and Starkiller. She was surprised to see Aqua's Keyblade.

"You must be Aqua." The woman said.

"How do you know my name?" Aqua asked.

"Bobby told me about you."

"He must have known you then. This is Lightning and Starkiller. We're escaping the Death Star and meeting up with Bobby." Aqua told her.

"Let me come with you, I have to find my daughter. My name's Masane Amaha. My daughter is Ryoko Amaha. Six years old, purple hair in pig tails and has a white skirt on."

"Before we do, Starkiller how do you know Masane?" Lightning asked.

"Masane had died a long time ago and the power of darkness was what brought her back to life. Vader kept her in a tube in the lab wing and she was been examined because of the Witchblade on her arm." Starkiller said.

"The Witchblade is an ancient weapon of war that only chosen women can wield. I am the current bearer. Back home I used this to protect my daughter and friends from the Neogenes, genetically created women that wield Cloneblades, copies of the Witchblade." Masane began. "When Vanitas attacked my home with the Unversed, Bobby was at my side and helped me defeat them, but when a giant Unversed was causing so much damage, I gave my life so that everyone could be safe."

"You lived a good life and you're given a second chance. Come with us and we'll help you find your daughter." Aqua said to her.

"Thank you. Now let's hurry and find a way out of here." Masane said as she led the three as they hurried out of the prison wing as the doors closed but when they left, a dark portal appeared and out came Vanitas and Larxene.

"So, it looks like Vader's apprentice and the Witchblade bearer are alive. This should be interesting." Vanitas said with an evil grin.

"What makes you say that?" Larxene sternly asked with her arms crossed.

"The power of the Witchblade is another thing Xehanort has been after as well. It's said that the both the Keyblade and the Witchblade are similar in power. Just imagine if their powers combined." Vanitas said as he summoned Unversed and had them go after the four that escaped.

"And what would happen?" Larxene asked again.

"A power greater then the _X_-Blade itself." Vanitas answered with a very dark and evil grin.

End of Chapter 77, Part 1


	78. Rebels vs Empire

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 78: Battle Against the Empire Part 2: Rebels vs Empire.

Bobby's plan was put into motion and turned out good for the Rebels were holding off the Imperial soldiers as the gang and the Bebop crew made their way inside the Death Star.

"Here we go everyone! Let's go save Aqua!" Ichigo announced.

"BANKAI!" Toshiro, Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, and Ichigo exclaimed as they activated their Zanpakuto's Bankai.

With his Daiguren Hyorinmaru, Toshiro encased the docking bay of the Death Star and with one slash, the icicles shattered, which included the Stormtroopers and fell to the ground in pieces.

"Fire at will!" ordered a Stormtrooper commander as some Stormtroopers stepped in front of him and fired their blasters.

"Luke!" Bobby called to him.

"The Force is with me!" Luke answered as the two unleashed their Limit, Jedi's Order.

First Luke tossed his lightsaber at the Stormtroopers as they fell to the ground as more appeared and Luke used his Force Push to knock them aside. Next Bobby activated his lightsaber and began to strike down the rest of the troopers and used his Force Push to toss them around like dolls.

"You want a piece of me?" Bobby said.

"I won't give up!" Luke exclaimed as he and Bobby finished their Limit as they charged at the Stormtrooper commander and used their lightsabers to Zantetsuken him and defeat him.

"Let's move on further!" Luke told the gang as they hurried deeper inside the Death Star.

Meanwhile, Aqua, Lightning, Starkiller, and Masane continued onward as they fought off the Stormtroopers that were alerted about their escape when they arrived in the core room of the Death Star.

"This is the core room. One attack and the core will be destroyed and the Death Star will activate the self-destruct sequence." Starkiller informed the girls.

"Once we join up with the others, we'll make our way in here and destroy the core." Lightning said.

"You won't be going anywhere." Vanitas said as he stepped out of a dark portal with Unversed at his side.

"Vanitas..." The girls angerly said.

"Xehanort's little pawn." Starkiller insulted him.

"Takes one to know one." Vanitas coldly answered back.

"What're you doing here?" Aqua demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? Sidious is working for us so Larxene and I are here to aid him. You see, when I hear that the girl with the Witchblade was alive we both came here right away. You see, both the Keyblade and the Witchblade's power are similar. Some say that the Witchblade was created because of the Keyblade and vice versa. It's also said that the _X_-Blade's power pails in comparision to when the Witchblade and the Keyblade are united, which is why you, Masane Amaha, and I shall fight so that we can join together and unleash the power within Kingdom Hearts!" Vanitas announced as he summoned Void Gear.

"Like hell I will!" Masane exclaimed as she activated the Witchblade and transformed.

"You may have succeeded in join with Ven to create the _X_-Blade years before, but you won't join with Masane!" Aqua told him.

"Let's see if you can stop me!" Vanitas answered as he lunged forward and made his first move.

Lightning used Ruinga to disperse the Unversed as Starkiller used his two lightsabers to block Vanitas's Keyblade and kick him back. Starkiller then slashed at him insanely with his lightsabers and used his Force Lightning to electrocute him.

"Impressive, looks like Vader taught you well." Vanitas said as he wiped the blood from his mouth his thumb. "You'd make a good ally."

"I'll never work for you!" Starkiller exclaimed as he lunged at Vanitas with the girls at his side.

We leave the fight for a moment as we are now taken back to our heroes as they continue onward inside the Death Star when they found themselves in a large white empty room.

"Which way to we go?" Chokei asked.

"Not sure, we might need to look around for a way out." Renji told him.

Just then InuYasha began to sniff the room.

"Something wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Someone's coming." He answered.

"Who?" Te asked.

All of a sudden the Princesses were bound and trapped in a floating yellow sphere which gave off an electrical charge.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Orihime!" Ichigo also exclaimed.

"Who's doing this?" Naruto demanded.

"Me." said Larxene as she stepped out of a dark portal with her Foudre knives in her hands.

"Nice to see you again Larxene." Axel said to her.

"Oh put a sock in it Axel. Because of you the plan to take over the Organization with the Keyblade failed but luckily Xehanort forgave me for that and had me join his new Organization. Now that I have the Princesses I'll be on my way." Larxene coldly said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sora told her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't Sora."

"Because, we're here to kick your ass and free the girls!" Dante exclaimed.

"You don't scare me Mister Son of Sparda." Larxene taunted.

"Bobby, you guys go on ahead while me, Ichigo, Dante, InuYasha, Yugi, Donald, and Goofy take care of Larxene." Sora told him.

"I'll fight for Honey!" Chokei announced as he stood at Sora's side with the Buster Blade in his hands.

"Good luck guys." Rukia said as the gang hurried along as the eight that stayed prepared for the fight against Larxene.

"Ichigo!" Sora called out to him.

"I'll slash you to bits!" Ichigo answered as they used their Soul Slasher Limit again.

"Give me strength!" Sora announced.

"You can't stop me!" Ichigo exclaimed as they finished their Limit.

"Lucky hit, but it's not enough to stop me!" Larxene said as she used her Voltage Rush Limit but was stopped by Dante.

"Dante!" Sora called out to him.

"The party's getting crazy!" Dante answered as the two reused their Limit, Demonic Assault.

"Back off!" Sora exclaimed.

"Jackpot." Dante added as they finished their Limit.

This time, Larxene was wounded and held her chest in pain.

"Well Sora, looks like you still have it after all. Can't wait to fight you again. Ta-ta!" She said as she disappeared through the Dark Portal as the Princesses were freed.

"You guys alright?" The Pharoah asked.

"We're fine thanks." Orhime answered.

Just then, Goku instantly appeared via Instant Transmission.

"I sensed that Larxene's power disappeared. You guys defeat her?" He asked.

"Yeah but she escaped." Chokei told him.

"Everyone, form a connecting circle so that I can take you back to the others." Goku informed them as he used his Instant Transmission to regroup with the gang.

We now go back to the Vanitas battle as Aqua, Lightning, Masane, and Starkiller were all fighting well against him. Vanitas jumps into the ground, leaving behind a dark portal as it moved towards the four and Vanitas jumped out while shooting dark fire balls at them. Luckily, they managed to dodge them as Aqua charged ahead and with her Keyblade upper slashed him, ending the battle.

"Tch! You may keep defeating me in battle but I can see only Ventus can truly defeat me. Until next time." Vantias said as he retreated through the Dark Portal.

"Before anything else happens, let's meet up with the others quickly." Masane told the gang.

"Got it." Aqua, Lightning, and Starkiller answered as they hurried onward until they finally reached the others.

"Aqua!" Sora happily exclaimed as he and the others ran up to the four.

"Glad to see you're okay." Gohan said.

"I am thanks to Lightning, Masane, and Starkiller." Aqua replied back.

"We appreciate your help." Mystery said.

"Not at all. How've you been Bobby?" Lightning asked.

"Fine as always. Good to see you're okay but how did you wind up here?" He asked.

"It was Vader. I was knocked unconcious and put in here. I'm not sure where my friends are." She answered.

"I see. Masane, Vader brought you back to life didn't he?" Bobby turned his attention to Masane.

"Actually it was Sidious who brought me back because Xehanort still wants my Witchblade." She told him.

"Witchblade?" Steven asked.

"An ancient weapon of war that only women can wield. It's said that its power and the Keyblade's are somewhat similar." Bobby told the gang.

"Vanitas also told us that he wants to join with Masane so he could wield a power greater than the _X_-Blade." Starkiller pointed out.

"Greater than the _X_-Blade?" Cloud wondered.

"It seems there's no choice but for you to come with us." Vegeta realized.

"Thanks. I wanted to come anyway so Bobby could help me find my daughter." Masane said.

"You mean she's not with Tozawa and Reiji?" Bobby asked, surpirsed.

"I overheard Xehanort and Vader one day that they took her." Masane sterly said.

"But why?" Tidus asked.

"Because...because she's a Princess." Masane answered.

"Every mom calls their daughters princess." Shea innocently said.

"Not that kind of princess Shea. She's saying she a Princess of Heart." Bobby told them.

"WHAT?" They exclaimed.

"Well how old is she?" Mystery then asked.

"She's only 6 years old James." Bobby replied.

"A 6 year old a Princess? This journey is getting crazier and crazier." Steve sighed.

"Well we have to go and find her!" Drakken announced.

"Yeah! We're not gonna stand by and let Xehanort get away with this!" Goku added.

"Now let's go everyone!" Terra told the gang.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." said Vader as he stepped out of the shadows with his lightsaber in hand. "Hello my apprentice."

"I'm no longer your apprentice Vader. I'm with them now." Starkiller answered.

Vader then looked at Masane.

"It seems the experiment is up on her feet now." He only said.

"I'm no experiment of yours! Where's Ryoko?" She demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't have her. Xehanort does." Vader answered.

"Sora, take the others and find Sidious. Terra, Ven, Aqua, and I have to settle this with him once and for all." Bobby told him as he activated his lightsaber.

"I have a score to settle with him so I'll fight as well." Starkiller said to Bobby as he activated his green lightsabers.

"So will I." Luke said as he activated his.

"Be careful you guys." Goofy said as the gang left as Terra, Ven, Aqua, Bobby, Starkiller, and Luke were prepared to fight the Sith Lord and charged at him.

As the gang moved onward, they heard blaster fire coming from ahead of them.

"Something's up! Let's hurry and see what it is!" Kakashi informed the gang.

When they found the source of the blaster fire, they found a person looking similar to Goofy but with ruffled hair, had on a red t-shirt, blue pants and brown shoes, and was wielding a thin silver sword and took down the troopers one by one. When he turned to face the gang, he had black shades on. He was surprised to see Goofy and took off his shades.

"Hiya Maxie!" Goofy called.

"Hiya Dad!" Max called back.

"Dad?" Sora, Steve, and Shea exclaimed.

"Well yeah, Max is my son. Sorry I never said anything before it's just because I didn't want anyone going after him and harming him." Goofy told them as Max approached our heroes.

"It's okay, you were worried about him." Masane said.

"Hey Mickey! Donald!"

"Hiya Max!" Donald answered.

"How've you been?" Mickey asked.

"I've been good. Master Yen Sid called me to his tower and told me to find the bearer of the Witchblade. Luckily he told me all about how its power is like the Keyblade's and to find her and bring her to you guys but I'm guessing you found her already, right?" Max said.

"Yes. My name is Masane Amaha."

"Nice to meet you."

Max and Masane shook hands.

"Hey Max. You seem real skilled with that sword. How about you come with us and help us find the other Keybearers and Princesses?" InuYasha asked.

"Another request Master Yen Sid asked of me." Max replied. "Sure I will. Let's hurry on and find this Emperor Sidious dude."

Max led the gang as they continued on inside the Death Star as the Keyblade and Jedi Masters fought the Sith Lord.

End of Chapter 78, Part 2


	79. Return of the Jedi: Part 1

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Awakening

Chapter 79: Battle Against the Empire, Part 3: Return of the Jedi (1/2)

As the gang continued onward Terra, Ven, Aqua, Bobby, Starkiller, and Luke were still fighting Darth Vader. Throughout the fight, Vader used his Force powers to pick up damaged material and use it to attack the gang but Bobby used his Force powers to send it back while Vader just slashed it with his lightsaber.

"Aqua!" Bobby called her.

"Come on!" Aqua answered as the two reused their Limit, Master Arcanum.

"You want a piece of me?" Bobby said.

"Farewell!" Aqua exclaimed as they ended their Limit.

"Impressive. You haven't lost your touch. But it won't be enough." Vader told them as he wiped his blood off his black uniform.

"Starkiller!" Terra called out.

"I'm no puppet of yours!" Starkiller answered as he and Terra unleashed their Limit, Sith Apprentice.

First, Terra fired his Black Volley Shotlock while Starkiller used Saber Arcanum where he used Solo Arcanum, but used his Force Push, Saber Throw, and Force Lightning during it. Next Terra used used Destory Arts finisher as meteors came down from the sky one at a time, locked on to Vader, as Starkiller used his Force Lightning to greatly deal Thunder damage at him.

"Say goodbye!" Terra yelled.

"I am who I am!" Starkiller exclaimed as their Limit ended as Starkiller tossed his lightsabers at Vader and Terra used Zantetsuken.

"Gah!" Vader exclaimed as he was now badly wounded.

"It's over Vader. You can't fight anymore." Luke told him.

"It's only over until one of us falls Luke." Vader informed him.

"Fine then!"

Luke and Vader charged forward and collided lightsabers.

"Should we help him?" Ven asked.

"No Ven, this is between father and son. This is Luke's battle now." Bobby told him.

The five watched as Luke dueled Vader. Luke jumped over Vader and began to swing his saber at Vader as he blocked the strikes. The Sith Lord used his Force Push to knock Luke back into a nearby wall but Luke used the Force to stop him from knocking into the wall. Luke tightly held his lightsaber and then began to remember what Obi-Wan told him during his training.

_Use the Force Luke. Believe and it'll give you strength._

And Luke did for the Force gave him a bright blue aura that surrounded him.

"The Force is strong with this one. Now we finish this young Luke." Vader said as he tightly held his lightsaber.

"Once and for all." Luke answered.

The two charged forward and from our point of view we see it in slow motion as Terra, Ven, Aqua, Bobby, and Starkiller watched to see who would win the battle. We then see a bright flash of light once Vader and Luke got close to each other. Luke and Vader are standing still after the bright flash of light with their backs at one another. After a short time, Vader's right hand flinched as he dropped his lightsaber as blood gushed from his body and fell backwards. Luke then turned around and noticed him on the ground. Bobby and the others ran to Vader as Luke walked.

"I-it seems you were trained well my son." Vader staggerly said as he layed on the ground, dying.

As Bobby and Luke kneeled next to Vader, Terra asked him,

"Anakin, why? Why did you do all this?"

"B-because Terra, I believed he could save Padme from dying giving birth to Luke and Leia." Vader answered.

"So, Leia's my sister too?" Luke asked.

"Y-yes. When your mother died, they sent you and your sister away so they could never know what I've become." Vader said again as he coughed. "Could you please, take my helmet off me?"

"Vader, that helmet's the only thing keeping you alive." Bobby cautioned him.

"It's too late to worry about that since I'm already dying." Vader softly chuckled as Luke took off Vader's black helmet.

All but Bobby were shocked to see Vader's true face. Burned, old, and decreped was what they saw.

"Luke, reach in my left pocket. There's something you n-need to s-see." Vader told him.

When Luke went felt through his pocket and pulled out what was inside, all but Starkiller and Aqua was shocked to see the very Wayfinder he had years ago was still in his possession.

"I didn't think you'd still have yours after all this time." Ven softly said.

"'If you ever feel alone, just look at that and you'll see us.' Is that not what you said those years ago Aqua?" Vader said with a smile.

"Y-yes I did." Aqua answered as tears streamed down her face.

"Now there is one more thing I must ask you. You must defeat Sidious and make him pay for all the pain he has caused. Do not let my death be in vain." Vader asked of them.

"W-we will. Anakin Skywalker." Bobby replied as he, Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Luke all had tears stream down their faces.

"As for you Starkiller, I am sorry for all the pain I have cause you." Vader lastly said.

"You are forgiven, master."

Tears now streamed down Anakin's face as he slowly closed his eyes as he now had died. Bobby and Luke got up and wiped the tears from their eyes as well as Terra, Ven, and Aqua. Bobby noticed Anakin's lightsaber on the ground and picked it up and put it in his left pocket.

"Bobby. Here." Luke said as he gave him his father's Wayfinder.

Bobby took it and wore it with his Wayfinder.

"I swear Sidious is gonna pay." Bobby announced as he clentched his fists. "Let's regroup with the others. I'll use Instant Transmission to get us to them."

As Luke placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder, the rest of them connected each other as they put their hands on each other's shoulders and in a flash they were gone. Bobby and the others appeared right in front of the gang as Sora jumped and yelped in shock.

"Hey guys. Was the teleporting in front of us really nesiccary?" Sora exclaimed as he panted from shock.

"Did you guys win against Vader?" Spike asked.

Bobby only took out Vader's Wayfinder and showed it to the others, who were really surprised by it.

"He had a Wayfinder too?" Zack said in surprise.

"Yeah. He had it after 11 years. I guess the Anakin we knew was in still in there." Bobby answered.

"Sounds like you knew him." Masane realized.

"Yeah. He was a good friend and in the end, was just another pawn of the darkness." Terra sternly said.

"Well I say we continue on and kick Sidious's ass!" Shea exclaimed.

"I don't think so Keyblade wielder wretch!" boomed an all to familiar voice to Cecil.

"Show yourself Cagnazzo!" Cecil demanded as Cagnazzo appeared from the Dark Portal.

"Pffff-HAHAHAHAH! He's a giant blue turtle!" Naruto roared in laughter as Shea, Steve, and Vash joined in the laughter.

"Looks can be decieving Naruto Uzumaki." Cagnazzo chuckled sinisterly.

"So he knows our names does he? Makes this fight all the more interesting!" Sasuke happily exclaimed as he activated his Sharingan.

"Ah, so this is the Sharingan Orochimaru has craved." Cagnazzo said in interest.

"So Xehanort's got Orochimaru working for him now is he?" Bobby asked him.

"Yes. And soon once I, the Archfiend of the Water, kill you all and take the Princesses to him, nothing will stop Lord Xehanort from obtaining the power within Kingdom Hearts." Cagnazzo laughed evilly.

"Not if we stop you!" Honey exclaimed as he changed to Cutey Honey.

"Let's see if you can handle my mighty Water magic." Cagnazzo chuckled evilly.

"Now let's show this overgrown reptile what happens when he messes with us!" Dante announced as he drew Rebellion and Dark Knight's Legacy.

"Alright Cagnazzo we'll play by your rules. LET'S GO!" Bobby yelled as he turned Super Saiyan 3 and led the gang into battle against the second Elemental Archfiend.

End of Chapter 79, Part 3


	80. RotJ 2, Birth of the Dark Avenger

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

**WARNING: The following chapters are LONG so be prepared to read a lot. If you don't like to read a lot, then too bad XD**

Chapter 80: Battle Against the Empire, Part 4: Return of the Jedi (2/2)

The gang charged at Cagnazzo with weapons drawn. Cagnazzo's Water magic was powerful but Toshiro was able to handle them with ease.

"Your skills are quite impressive for a young one." Cagnazzo said to him.

"Your magic is impressive as well, but it's no match for the power of Hyorinmaru." Toshiro said as he activated his Bankai. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

Toshiro then began to slash Cagnazzo as he was beginning to get encase in ice. As Toshiro finished slashing the Water Archfiend, Cagnazzo was now trapped in ice, giving the others a chance to deal some damage.

"Cecil!"

"I know my course!" Cecil answered Bobby's call as the two unleashed their Limit, Paladin's Light, once again.

"Give up!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Light and Darkness casts a line!' Cecil yelled.

"Gah! It seems you still have the same strength from before but it's still not enough to kill me!" Cagnazzo chuckled evilly.

"Gabranth!" Sora called out.

"Hatred's what drives me!" He answered as he and Sora unleashed their Limit, Judge's Law.

First, Gabranth channeled the power of the Mist as it gave him a boost in power as he and Sora used his Quickenings **[the ones he has in Dissidia]**, Fulminating Oblivion, Ruin Unflinching, and Frost Purge. Next Sora activated his Limit Form and used Ars Arcanum as Gabranth casted Bravery to boost both his and Sora's strength and then used his Innocence attack.

"Light!" Sora exclaimed.

"Surrender now to oblivion!" Gabranth exclaimed as the two finished the Limit when Gabranth and Sora connect their Keyblades together [like Sora and Auron did for the Bushido Limit] and unleashed the Black Hole Mist Concurrence that sucked in Cagnazzo and damaged him as he got out.

"GRRR DAMN YOU!" Cagnazzo roared in anger.

"One more will finish it!" Riku exclaimed.

"Zack!" Bobby called for him.

"Hero coming through!" Zack answered as the two unleashed their Hero's Awakening Limit.

"Farewell!" Bobby exclaimed.

"You can't escape!" Zack exclaimed as well.

The last Limit did the trick. Cagnazzo was now bruised and weakened which gave Cecil a chance to finish him for good as he leaped into the air and came down and impaled Cagnazzo.

"Hehehe. You may have taken me down Cecil Harvey, but the Archfiends of the Wind and Fire are still left." Cagnazzo lastly said as he faded away into darkness.

"Okay now that Cagnazzo has been defeated, we must proceed and deal with the Emperor." Cecil told the gang.

"Let's hurry before we get interupted again." Spike added as the gang continued onward until they finally reached Sidious's throne, where it was placed near a window where he can see all of space.

Sidious turned around in his throne and saw the gang.

"So, you have defeated Darth Vader. Your skills are far impressive, impressive enough for the Dark Side." Sidious chuckled evilly.

"Give it a rest Palpatine! No one's going to hear your bull anymore! As the last of the Old Republic, I am here to kill you and make you pay for all the crimes you have commited!" Bobby exclaimed as he drew his lightsaber.

"Hahaha oh please. You kill me? I'd love to see you try." Sidious said as he rose up from his throne and floated closer to the group as he activated his lightsaber.

"You chose a poor choice in words Sidious." Starkiller said as he drew his lightsabers.

"So how about we end this now!" Terra exclaimed as everyone prepared their weapons and got in battle position.

"Now you're talking!" Han happily exclaimed as he drew his blaster pistol.

"No Han, you and Leia stay back. This is a fight between us and him." Luke told him.

"Are you sure?" Leia asked as Chewbacca only growled.

"I got Bobby with me." Luke grinned.

"Let's rock!" Dante exclaimed as the gang charged into battle with Sidous.

"Masane!" Bobby called for her as he transformed to Super Saiyan 2.

"Give me the pleasure of killing you." Masane answered as she activated her Witchblade to unleash the Limit known as Bloodthirst.

First Bobby casted Tornado to deal massive Wind damage on Sidious while Masane unleashed a barrage of slashes. Next, Bobby used his lightsaber as he and Masane began to use Dark Firaga Barrage and then both of them used Zantetsuken.

"Can you take anymore?" Bobby said.

"This was fun." Masane added as the Limit ended with Bobby spinning Masane around like a top and then let her go as she was launched towards Sidious and slashed him, leaving blood on her blade as she licked it off and gave a dark chuckle.

"Is that all?" Sidous chuckled evilly.

"Then how about this?" Terra exclaimed as he unleashed his Chaos Rave on Sidious.

"Gah! Looks like I underestimated you. Your skills could be useful." Sidious darkly chuckled.

"What're you talking about?" Ven demanded.

"He's just toying with us Ven, don't let him get to you." Aqua informed Ven as the two rushed to Terra's side.

Sidious let out an evil chuckle as he put his hand out and all of a sudden Terra, Ven, and Aqua began to hold their heads in pain.

"Terra! Ven! Aqua!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What're you doing to them?" Naruto demanded.

The three had let go of their heads and only stood there with their heads facing the ground.

"What's going on?" Shea asked.

"Destory all of the Jedi." Sidous said.

"Destory all of the Jedi." Terra, Ven, and Aqua repeated as they turned around and revealed their blank eyes to the gang.

"He's using Force Corruption on them!" Luke exclaimed.

Bobby charged forward to keep the three away from the gang. He stood by with his Power Savior as he put away his lightsaber. Terra, Ven, and Aqua charged at Bobby as they rapidly swung their Keyblades as Bobby deflected them. Then the three surrounded him and began to unleash a mighty slash at Bobby, so he put away his Keyblade and blocked Terra and Aqua's Keyblades with his hands and Ven's with his left leg. The three struggled as they were pushing back, but Bobby then let out a roar of power as he knocked the three back as he transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan as he resummoned his Keyblade.

"Kill him!" Sidous ordered.

Just as Terra, Ven, and Aqua were about to go after him, Zack and Goku quickly stood at Bobby's side, ready to help.

"We have to work together to break Sidious's hold on them." Goku told Zack and Bobby.

"Got it." They replied.

Bobby, Zack, and Goku stood back to back in a triangular formation as the three controlled friends surround them.

"GO!" Bobby exclaimed as the three split away to attack.

Zack had Terra, Goku with Ven, and Bobby against Aqua as they fought with all their might to free them. Soon the three had Terra, Ven, and Aqua cornered and exhasted and this gave Bobby an opening.

"Cover your eyes guys. SOLAR FLARE!" Bobby said as he used the Solar Flare and blinded Terra, Ven, and Aqua.

Bobby quickly then did some ninja hands signs and then said,

"Release!"

And with that, the three were back to normal.

"What just happened?" Ven asked.

"Sidious used some evil Force power to take control of you guys." Zack replied.

"Oh he did, did he?" Terra angerly said as he turned towards Sidious.

"He's crossed the line now." Aqua said as she readied Bright Crest.

"Only I will fight him." Bobby said as he began to walk towards Sidious.

"You're not the only one who wants revenge against him." Starkiller said to Bobby as he stood at his side. "The rest of you get out of here and take care of the core."

"What does he mean by that?" Sora asked.

"He wants us to leave and destroy the core." Lightning replied. "The core is what's keeping the Death Star alive."

"Sounds easy enough. Good luck you two." Vash told them as the gang left, leaving Starkiller and Bobby to face Sidious alone.

But as the gang was leaving, Terra suddenly stopped and looked back at where Bobby and Starkiller was.

"Terra what's wrong?" Aqua asked as she and the rest of the gang stopped.

"I'm not going to let them fight Sidious alone. We were involved with the Jedi as much as Bobby." Terra told her. "So I'm going to help him."

Terra then began to ran off until Ven and Aqua came in front of him.

"You guys can't stop me from helping him." He said.

"We're not going to stop you." Aqua told him.

"We're going with you!" Ven said.

Terra nodded and then turned back to the gang.

"Go on ahead without us. We'll catch up with you later." Terra told the gang.

"Just stay alive Terra. Besides I never got that fair fight from you yet!" Zack replied.

"Let's keep moving." Lightning said as the gang continued onward while Terra, Ven, and Aqua went back to help Bobby and Starkiller.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Starkiller were still fighting Sidious. Sidious had called upon Sith Bruisers to aid him in the battle but Starkiller took care of them with ease.

"The Force is indeed strong with you. It's a shame you can't join the Dark Side." Sidious said to Starkiller.

"I'll never join you! This time I only fight for what my heart tells me!" Starkiller exclaimed.

"That's right! As long as we follow our hearts, we'll be able to reach for our goals, which include KICKING YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Bobby yelled as he charged at Sidious and unleashed Solo Arcanum.

The attack damaged Sidious greatly as he held his chest in pain as blood dripped from it.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance years ago! Same with those Keyblade Master friends of yours!" Sidious exclaimed.

"You mean us?" Terra smirked as he, Ven, and Aqua appeared in front of Bobby and Starkiller.

"What're you guys doing here?" Bobby asked.

"We're here to help out. We have a promise to keep to Anakin." Ven told him.

"A promise my father requested." Luke said as he suddenly appeared next to our heroes. "If you fight, then I fight."

"Fools it doesn't matter how many come and fight, you and your friends will die by my hands!' Sidious exclaimed as lightning began to surge all over his body and lightsaber.

"There's no way I'll let you harm my friends and I'll make sure of it!" Bobby exclaimed as he pulled out his Wayfinder and held it close to his heart.

When he did, lightning began to surge around him and soon he was wielding both his own lightsaber and Darth Vader's and wielded them in the same way Gabranth had held his swords back when he was a Judge.

"I will do what I can to protect me friends." Bobby said as the others were awed by this.

"Did Bobby, Dimension Link with Anakin?" Ven asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He did." Terra answered with a smile on his face.

Bobby then dashed at Sidious and slashed at him so quick that no one, not even Sidious, saw it happen. Bobby then held out his hand and used Force Lightning on Sidious and it greatly damaged him.

"Come on guys! Let's end this now!" Bobby said to the others.

"Got it!" They replied as they charged forward with weapons in hand.

Meanwhile, Sora and the rest of the gang had arrived at the core of the Death Star.

"This it?" Sora asked.

"Yep. All we gotta do is smash it." Masane replied as she cracked her knuckles.

"We got it." Gohan said as he, Goku, and Vegeta transformed to Super Saiyan.

The three launched ki blasts at the core and destroyed it.

"Alright! The core is no more!" Vash happily exclaimed.

Just then the whole room began to flash red as an alarm rang out.

"That can't be good." Aladdin said.

"The core has been destroyed. The Death Star will detonate in T-Minus 5 minutes." said a mechanical voice that echoed throughout the Death Star.

"Five minutes? I don't think that'll be enough time for Bobby and them to defeat Sidious! We gotta to help them!" Peter Pan told the gang.

"No Peter, I'm sure they can beat him in time. We should hurry to our ships and wait for them." Mystery informed him as the gang hurried to the docking bay.

The alarm continued to ring out during the Sidious fight.

"Well it looks like they destroyed the core, problem is we got less than 5 to get out of here." Starkiller told them.

"No worries, this will be over quickly!" Bobby replied.

"Try it boy!" Sidious laughed manically.

"Fine!"

Bobby charged forward and unleashed a powerful string of slashes and kicks at Sidious that ended with a massive Force Lightning Storm.

"GRAH! DAMN YOU JEDI SCUM!" Sidious roared in anger.

"YOU'RE THROUGH SITH SCUM!" Bobby yelled as he and the others charged at once and with one slash, had ended Sidious as he fell to the ground as he dropped his lightsaber and everyone watched as he faded away to darkness.

"Enjoy hell Emperor Sidious." Bobby said as his D-Link with Anakin ended and reverted back to normal.

"T-Minus 1 minute left."

"ONE?" Ven exclaimed. "We don't have enough time to make it back to the gummi ship!"

"Yeah we do. Instant Transmission remember?" Bobby said. "Connect together and I'll take us to the others."

Starkiller placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder while the others placed their hands on another's shoulder and Bobby teleported them right into Excalibur, where everyone waited for them.

"You're back. I take it Sidious is dead now?" Cloud asked.

"Yep. Bobby Dimension Linking with Anakin helped out." Terra replied.

"Dimension Link? What's that?" Sora asked.

"Well Sora, Dimension Linking is where you can summon a person's power from another world. How it's possible is because Aqua put a special spell on our Wayfinders." Bobby told him.

"How does it work?" Riku asked.

"All you have to do is form a bond, specifically a friendship with someone." Aqua answered.

"Take Zack for example. After I freed him from Hades's control, he said I can call on his strength whenever I need it." Terra added.

"Can you give us a visual?" Shea asked.

"Sure." Bobby said as he had his Wayfinder close to his heart and with it had lightning surge around him and dual wielded lightsabers. "See I just Dimension Linked with Anakin."

"Nice." Steve said.

"So then now that Sidious is gone, I think it's time we layed Anakin to rest." Bobby said as a Shadow Clone of him appeared with Anakin's body just as the Death Star exploded. "I made a Shadow Clone of him awhile ago to keep his body safe. We set a course for Coruscant, the former location of the Jedi Order."

"On it." Ven said as he inputed the coordinates as the ship blasted off to Coruscant with the Bebop and Millenium Falcon trailing behind.

Inside the ruins of the Jedi Temple, Anakin was buried and a tombstone was made for him and his lightsaber was layed on the burial site. Bobby took out Anakin's Wayfinder from his pocket and placed it on the tombstone.

"You were a great Jedi. If you weren't corrupted by the darkness, you would of been one of the best Jedi ever." Bobby said as a tear ran down his eye, as well as Terra's, Ven's, Aqua's, and even Luke's.

"Goodbye Father." Luke softly said.

"Sorry about your old man Luke. Same for you Leia." Han said to them.

"Thanks Han. I just can't believe the man who blew up my home was my real father." Leia sadly said.

"So what now?" Bobby asked Lightning.

"I'm going to search for the others and see if they're okay." Lightning replied.

"She asked us on our way here if we could help her and we are. For a fee." Spike said as he smoked a cigarette.

"Actually Spike, we're doing this one for free." Faye said as she yanked the cigarette out of Spike's mouth, let it fall to the ground and stepped on it to put it out.

"Aw that was my last one." Spike sighed.

"Until we see each other next time." Lightning said as she shook Bobby's hand.

"Take care." He said as Lightning and the Bebop crew left.

"What about you Vash?" Gabranth asked.

"Bobby told me I can come with to find Meryl and Milly." Vash answered.

"Welcome to the group then!" Ichigo said as he held out his hand Vash shook it.

"What abou you Starkiller?" Bobby asked the former apprentice of Vader.

"I'm going to travel the worlds and try to see if I can help others in need so I can atone for all the wrongs I did when I was Vader's apprentice." He told Bobby.

"Take care." Bobby said as Starkiller waved and hurried out of the temple.

Just then, Anakin's Wayfinder began to shine brightly as it rose up to the sky.

"Looks like it's showing the Keyhole. Time to seal it." Stephen announced as the Keybearers summoned their blades and sealed the Keyhole.

"Nice light show." Han said.

"Time for us to get going." Naruto told the gang.

"Take care Luke." Bobby said.

"You too."

"Bye!" Sora said as he and the others waved goodbye and as they were teleported into Excailbur and blasted off from Coruscant's surface.

Meanwhile, in a dark hideout in Land of the Ninja **[changing world name 'cause the other one was lame lol]** where Xehanort was talking with Orochimaru as his Sound Ninja Four Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya stood at his side.

"My my Xehanort, you don't look as young as you said you did." Orochimaru chuckled sinisterly as we now see that Xehanort's body had gone back to the way it was before he took over Terra.

"Quite the comedian aren't you?" Xehanort sarcastically said. "Orochimaru, day by day the Uchiha boy has still not given in to you and the darkness from the Curse Mark you gave him. How do you plan on getting him at your side?"

"Quite simple my friend. I have my bodyguards send him an offer he surely can't refuse. All we have to do is wait for Bobby to return him back to this world." Orochimaru told him.

"Yes, Bobby has become quite a nusiance since he killed Aizen however from what Vantias told me while he spied on his battle, it looks like he gave into the darkness from that scar I had given him. Perhaps his darkness could be more powerful than Terra's or Riku's. We will see what develops. For now I take my leave." Xehanort as he stepped through the Dark Portal with his arms behind his back **[which he always did in Birth By Sleep]**.

"Now we shall wait for Sasuke Uchiha to return." Orochimaru said to the Sound Ninja Four as he and them laughed evilly.

Chapter 81: Birth of the Dark Avenger.

Bobby and the gang arrived back in Land of the Ninja to inform Tsunade of the current situation. The new members that wasn't in the Land of Ninja previously were amazed by their Leaf ninja clothing.

"Not bad if I say so myself." Goku said as he eyed his ninja garb, which had a Leaf headband on his waist and wore the outfit he had when he first encountered Raditz.

"This is nice I'll give you that." Toshiro said as he wore a Jonin outfit due to his status as a Soul Reaper Captian, as well as Byakuya while Renji and the other Lieutenants had on Chunin outfits.

"Green's not really my color." Dante said as he was annoyed by his wardrobe change as his red coat changed to a green sleeve-less tee shirt and had the Leaf headband on his right arm.

"If you're gonna fit in here, then you gotta wear what's given to you." Sasuke told Dante as he had his hands in his pockets as the gang walked to the Hokage Manor.

The gang arrived as Bobby opened the door and saw the Legendary Sanin Jiraya the Toad Sage talking with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Hey Bobby! Long time no see!" Jiraya happily greeted him. "You're doing well."

"Same for you. I brought Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi back with me." Bobby told him.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade told me Naruto went with you. Hey Naruto, show me the Keyblade you got."

"Sure." Naruto said as he summoned Ninja's Honor.

"Nice blade. Looks like you're getting stronger each time I see ya. How about you and me go get some ramen?" Jiraya offered.

"REALLY? Let's go!" Naruto happily exclaimed as he and Jiraya headed out the door.

"So what brings you back here?" Shizune asked.

"We came to let you know that we've learned that Hinata is one of the Princesses of Heart." Terra replied.

"Hinata Hyuga? Are you sure?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"Master Yen Sid told us himself." Mickey answered.

"I see. So what's the plan?" Tsunade asked again.

"We can either have her journey with us or stay at Disney Castle with the other Princesses." Sora informed her.

"That does sound good. But we'll have to let Hinata decide for herself, we can't force her." Tsunade decided.

Bobby then noticed a large stack of paperwork sitting on Tsunade's desk and eyed her as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"You're not doing your work again." Bobby said as he pointed at the large stacks of paper.

"Ugh! But it's too much work!" Tsunade complained as she headdesked.

Bobby chuckled and approached the desk.

"If you guys want, you can go chill out in the village while I help Tsunade with her work." Bobby told the gang.

"Sounds like a plan!" Shea said as he dashed out of the room.

"I'm going to go make sure he doesn't break anything." James informed Tsunade as he hurried after Shea.

"Nice to see you're doing well too Stephen." Tsunade said.

"Same for you." He said back.

"Okay then we'll be in the village if you need us." Masane said as she and the gang left Hokage Manor.

The gang had separated and went off to explore the village on their own. Sasuke was by himself as he stood at the top of Hokage Manor staring out at the village. He then heard footsteps and turned to see Terra approaching him.

"What're you doing here all alone?" He asked.

"I thinking about someone." Sasuke told him as he had his arms crossed.

"Who?" Terra asked as he walked to Sasuke's side.

"My brother Itachi. Years ago he slaughtered everyone in my clan, including our own parents but spared me. I saw him again awhile back but lost against him. I wanted to come with you guys so I could train and get stronger and kill him the next time I met him." Sasuke said.

"You should be careful." Terra warned him.

"Why should I?" Sasuke harshly asked.

"It seems you have a strong hatred for your brother but you have to make sure that the darkness doesn't reach your heart. I learned that from when I fought Xehanort years ago. The cost was my body." Terra told him.

"You don't understand Terra. He called me weak. He said I didn't have enough hatred to kill him. It makes me so mad that he let me live after he used his Sharingan on me." Sasuke said as he clentched his fist.

"Do you want the power to kill Itachi young Sasuke?" said Orochimaru as he stepped out of a dark portal with his Sound Ninja Four bodyguards at his sides.

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke angerly said.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Terra demanded.

"Why I'm only here to help the young boy Terra." Orochimaru said as he laughed sinisterly.

Terra gasped when he heard Orochimaru call his name.

"How do you know who I am?" He exclaimed.

"Xehanort's told me all about you. He told me of how your darkness was strong enough for him to take over your body." Orochimaru darkly chuckled.

"I've casted aside the use of darkness! I'm fighting to find a way to get rid of it!" Terra told him.

"But the darkness can't be something you can throw away. It gives you great strength to crush your enemies!" Jirobo laughed.

"But I want it out of my heart! I'll do anything to make it never controls me again!" Terra exclaimed as he stood ready with his Ends of the Earth Keyblade. "Sasuke, looks like we have to fight!"

But Sasuke only stood there as he stared in deep thought of what Orochimaru said.

"How can you help me?" Sasuke asked as Terra gasped.

"Sasuke! Don't listen to him!" Terra told him.

Just then Kidomaru then spat out some web and it tied Terra up as his Keyblade fell from his hand and disappeared.

"I think you should shut up if you want to live." Kidomaru chuckled evilly.

"I'm not afraid of you! You're all just pawns of the darkness!" Terra exclaimed.

"Who said we're pawns?" Tayuya laughed evilly.

"Now Sasuke, how much do you want the power to fight Itachi?" Orochimaru asked with a sinister smile.

"More than anything. I want him to pay for what he's done. I want to avenge my clan. It's time that I, the Dark Avenger, shall have my revenge." Sasuke said as a dark aura began to surge around him and as a dark Keyblade appeared in his hand while Terra was shocked as he saw what was happening.

Sasuke's Keyblade looked similar to Xehanort's Keyblade but the teeth had the Sharingan and the keychain had the Uchiha symbol and the blade had a darkish blue color. The Keyblade's name was known as Dark Awakening.

"Good. Now then, shall we go?" Orochimaru asked as Jirobo summoned a Dark Portal because Orochimaru's arms were disabled thanks to the Third Hokage's Reaper Deal Seal Jutsu.

Orochimaru and the Sound Four stepped through the portal first while Sasuke followed behind. Before he stepped through, he turned his head to Terra as he saw Sasuke's Sharingan was activated along with traces of the Curse Mark as Sasuke stared at Terra with a evil grin and then said to him.

"What was so bad about the Darkness? It feels good."

Sasuke then stepped through as Terra only watched in horror to see what occured. It was like looking through a mirror as he remembered how he gave into the darkness years ago. The only thing he could do was get up on his feet and ran to Tsunade to tell her what happened. He finally reached the door where he yelled,

"Tsunade! Bobby! Shizune! Open the door! Hurry!"

Bobby rushed to the door and opened as he saw Terra tied up.

"What the hell happened?" He exclaimed.

"It's Orochimaru! He's taken Sasuke and he's given in to the darkness!" Terra said as Tsunade and Shizune gasped while Bobby only got furious.

He turned to Tsunade and said,

"Tsunade, we're calling an emergency meeting on the roof of the manor." Bobby told her.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraya were having ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen along with Goku, who managed to find the shop.

"Man this is good!" Goku happily exclaimed.

"Ichiraku's the best around!" Naruto added.

"So Naruto, how are you doing handling the Keyblade?" Jiraya asked as he sipped his ramen.

"Pretty well I guess. It's like using a kunai knife only it's larger." Naruto said as he at his ramen when Shikamaru entered the shop out of breath.

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Tsunade's calling an emergency meeting at the manor." Shikamaru said.

"What's it for?" Goku then asked with his mouth full of ramen.

"Orochimaru came and took Sasuke. What's more is that apparently he opened up to the darkness." Shikamaru said as Jiraya and Goku's eyes got wide while Naruto only dropped his chopsticks and ran out of the shop right to Hokage Manor as fast as he could, leaving his ramen unfinished.

As he ran to the manor, Naruto's eyes were filled with hatred. Soon he arrived at the roof of the manor where Bobby and the gang, along with his fellow shinobi were waiting. Goku then arrived with Jiraya via Instant Transmission.

"You're not joking are you?" Ino worriedly asked.

"I wish I was. I saw it all with my own eyes. I even saw Sasuke gain a Keyblade, a dark Keyblade." Terra said as Aqua and Ventus gasped.

"We have to get after Sasuke and get him back!" Ven exclaimed.

"We can't just go and rush in after him without knowing the situation Ven. We have to come up with a plan." Tsunade told him. "I think for this mission we need a special team that will get Sasuke back."

"I'll lead the team Lady Tsunade, as my first act as a Chunin." Shikamaru said as he stepped forward. "I'll need volunteers to come with me."

Soon Choji, Neji, Kiba, and especially Naruto stepped forward.

"You guys may need my help." Vegeta said as he too came forward.

Soon Edward, Mystery, Shea, Stephen, Terra, Aqua, and Ichigo joined with him. Bobby especially wanted to go as he stood at Shikamaru's side.

"I will go too as second in command to Shikamaru's team." Bobby announced.

"Looks like it's decided. Those of you that are going, I wish the best of luck on your mission." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am!" The fourteen members said.

"Your squad will be now known as the Sasuke Retrival squad. Move out and get him back." Tsunade said.

They nodded their heads and the Sasuke Retrival squad moved out to the Leaf Gate.

"The rest of you will stay here and prepare to defend the village." Tsunade then announced.

"Why?" Vash asked.

"Knowning Orochimaru, he'll have the Heartless and Unversed come and attack the village while we have some of our best head out for Sasuke. More importantly they'll come after Hinata." Shizune then said.

"M-me? Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because you're a Princess of Heart. A woman who's heart only shines of light, like me and Kairi." Orihime told her.

"And us too!" Honey happily said as she grouped with Sam, Alex, Clover and Tea.

"And at all cost we have to keep the darkness away from you. If Vanitas and Xehanort get ahold of you, they'll use you as their puppet to come after us. We already learned that from Clover and Orihime." Jim added.

"So we'll stand by and keep you safe no matter what!" Sora said with a smile on his face.

"Th-thank you everyone." Hinata said as she blushed.

"Alright then everyone, get to positions!" Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Lady Hokage ma'am!" Everyone replied as they moved out.

At the Leaf Gate, Shikamaru was drawing out a plan for the team on what they were going to do.

"Okay so Bobby and I will be out in front making sure nothing blocks our path while Neji will be at our rear and keep a look out with his Byakugan. Terra, you and Aqua will cover our sides if Heartless and Unversed do come after us. Ed you will be in front with us as well because your Alchemy can be useful. Ichigo, Stephen, and Shea will also cover the rear and take out any enemies that come at us from behind. James, you be our scout and stealth man and check on the whereabouts of Sasuke. I'll give you this headset so I can keep in touch with you." Shikamaru told the gang as he finished by giving Mystery a headset as he and Shikamaru put it on.

"Got it. I'll go on ahead and scout." Mystery said as he leaped into the trees and went on down the forest.

"Okay so everyone knows their job right?" Shikamaru asked.

"We got it." Ed answered.

"Alright then squad, let's get our comrade back. I never did like Sasuke when I first met him but he's still an ally of the Leaf shinobi no matter what. If we have to we'll drag him back here. So let's go!" Shikamaru said as everyone readied themselves and followed after Mystery.

But as they had moved out, a man in a black coat was hiding in the trees as he watched the squad move out. He took off his hood and revealed his face to be none other than Saix. He then stared at the Hidden Leaf Village and then stared back to where the Sasuke Retrival Squad had moved out.

"I have to make amends for the things I've done. Lea, I was the one that changed, not you. I'm sorry." Saix said as he put his hood back on and followed after the squad.

End of Chapter 81


	81. A Friend

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 82: A Friend

Mystery had out his binoculars as he searched the area to see where Sasuke was. He didn't see anything.

"Mystery here. Still no signs of Sasuke or Orochimaru and his goons. I'm gonna keep going ahead." He said to Shikamaru via headset.

"Roger. We'll still be right behind you." Shikamaru answered.

"Any luck?" Ed asked.

"He said he hasn't found them yet. *sigh* Man this is a drag." Shikamaru replied.

"Well let's keep going and we'll find them in no time." Stephen reassured.

Just then Vegeta and Bobby began to sense something coming their way.

"What's up?" Terra asked.

"We got a strong power level right in front of us. That and darkness." Vegeta said.

"It has to be one of Orochimaru's bodyguards." Shikamaru said as all of a sudden, the large and mighty Jirobo stood in their way.

The squad suddenly stopped as they landed on the ground.

"Hey tall and ugly. We're here to get Sasuke back so move it!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Sorry but I don't take orders from stupid weaklings like you." Jirobo insulted him.

"Don't you dare insult my friend!" Choji exclaimed as he stood in front of the gang. "You guys go on ahead and I'll take him on."

"Not alone Choji." Stephen said as he summoned Grand Kingdom and stood at Choji's side.

"Two on one? Doesn't matter, I'll still cream ya both!" Jirobo said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't die on us Choji. I'm counting on you buddy." Shikamaru said as he and the squad continued forward.

"Now then, let's go!" Stephen exclaimed as he and Choji charged forward as they prepared themselves for battle.

"Human Boulder!" Choji exclaimed as he rolled himself into a ball and rolled at Jirobo but he blocked him with his foot and kicked him back.

"My turn!" Stephen said as he leaped at Jirobo.

With Keyblade in hand he charged and unleashed his signature attack, Flash Arcanum where he unleashed Ars Arcanum but ended it with a Flash Strike, a similar attack that Aizen once used. Jirobo however didn't appeared to be phased by it.

"What?" Stephen exclaimed in surprise as Jirobo grabbed his head and tossed him into a nearby tree.

"Stephen! Why you!" Choji angerly said as he jumped and kicked Jirobo in the face and then use his Expansion Jutsu to enlarge his left arm as he punched him into the tree that was behind Jirobo.

"Gah! You little runt! I'm gonna make you sure regret that!" Jirobo furiously said as his Curse Mark began to activate which now changed his physical appearence.

His orange hair got longer and his skin turned a darkish orange.

"Damn, looks like I gotta use these!" Choji said as he pulled out a small medicine container that held three pills, one green, one yellow, and one red.

"Choji, you sure you should use them? If you use them all, it'll kill you!" Stephen warned him.

"It's a risk I have to take." Choji said as he ate the Spinach Pill and his chakra greatly increased.

"A pill? What good will that do ya?" Jirobo chuckled evilly.

"It's gonna help me kick your ass!" Choji exclaimed as he charge forward and punched Jirobo in the gut. "Stephen now!"

"Got it! Dodon Ray!" Stephen said as he fired the Dodon Ray from his finger, which he had learned from Tien.

The blast unfortunately was deflected by Jirobo and he countered as he grabbed a boulder and tossed it at Stephen, but Choji managed to use his Human Boulder techinque to destroy it.

"Okay we might have a problem." Stephen said.

"Here goes Pill #2." Choji said as he ate the Curry Pill and his chakra got higher.

"Come on! Stop delaying your deaths already!" Jirobo exclaimed as he charged and grabbed Choji and Stephen by their heads and slammed them into the ground and then picked them up and tossed them into the air.

Jirobo then grabbed the biggest boulder he could find and threw it at them where it broke as it hit them and the two fell to the ground hard.

"D-damn it! There's no stopping this guy!" Stephen exclaimed as he staggered to stand as half of his shirt was gone due do the boulder.

"I-I have n-no choice." Choji said as he was about to eat the Chili Pill when,

"Choji don't! Let me fight him instead." Stephen said as he used Curaga on himself.

"Just you? Hmph, this'll be too easy." Jirobo smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Rah!" Stephen yelled as he charged at Jirobo with his Keyblade in hand.

But Jirobo then grabbed Stephen's arm and pulled Stephen near him as he was slowly breaking his arm.

"GAH!" Stephen cried in pain as a crack sound was heard and his arm was broke while Choji could only stare in horror.

Jirobo then tossed Stephen over him as he was flown into the woods as Jirobo chased after him.

"N-no! I can't let Stephen die. I-I have to do something!" Choji exclaimed as he was still holding the medicine container as he looked at it while he still had the look of fear on his face.

Meanwhile deep in the woods, we see Stephen slowly getting on his feet as he tried to limp away from Jirobo.

"D-damn. I have no strength left to move." Stephen groaned as he fell to the ground and passed out as Jirobo found him.

"Ah there you are. Good, it's better if you're lying helpless. It makes my job easier!" Jirobo laughed manically as he charged at Stephen as he was ready to punch him but suddenly a hand stopped him as Jirobo stared in shock.

"I won't let you hurt Stephen anymore!" Choji said as his back was facing Jirobo and we see that Choji had changed.

Blue chakra began form as wings on Choji's back and he had lost a lot of weight. He turned his head to Jirobo and stared at him with burning hatred.

"I'm going to make you pay for insulting Shikamaru and nearly killing my friend Stephen." Choji told him.

We leave Choji as we now go back to the gang as they continue on through Hidden Leaf Forest. Just then, Kidomaru leaped down at them to strike as Vegeta blocked him.

"Another one of Orochimaru's lackies?" Vegeta smirked.

"We are loyal to Lord Orochimaru till the end." Kidomaru said as he jumped back from the gang.

"Shikamaru, go on ahead and Vegeta and I will handle him." Neji said.

"Just be careful." Aqua informed him as the squad left.

"Just you two? Oh well. Guess I get twice as much pain to dish out." Kidomaru chuckled evilly.

"Actually I think it's twice as much pain for YOU." Vegeta said as he transformed to Super Saiyan and Neji activated his Byakugan.

"Looks like I've got to use all of my power to end this fast." Kidomaru chuckled evilly as his Curse Mark activated.

His form had changed as his skin got darker and gained horns on his forehead, shoulders, and elbows. His hair even became long and white and a third eye appeared on his forehead once he removed his headband.

"Are you scared of my power?" Kidomaru smirked.

"You look more ugly than frightning." Neji said as he and Vegeta got in their battle stances.

"I see you can talk the talk, but can you fight the fight?" Kidomaru exclaimed as he spat out a bow and arrows and began to fire the arrows at the two.

Vegeta deflected arrows with his ki blasts as Neji charged forward and kicked Kidomaru.

"Lucky shot, but it's not going to help you now!" Kidomaru laughed manically as did hand signs. "Ninja Art! Spider Web Area!"

Suddenly the whole area became covered in webbing as Kidomaru got on it and started firing more arrows.

"Damn. We have to stay away from the web if we're going to finish him." Vegeta informed Neji.

"But how when the whole area is covered?" Neji pointed out.

"Leave that to me." Vegeta answered as a darkish grin appeared on his face.

Vegeta then began to fire ki blasts everywhere as it destroyed all of the webbing and caused Kidomaru to jump to the trees.

"Guess I underestimated you both. But that doesn't mean you'll win this battle. You won't be at the same level as I am." Kidomaru said as he hid in the trees while Neji had to use his Byakugan to find him.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked as he stood ready.

"Northeast!" Neji shouted as an arrow came at the two and grazed Vegeta's cheek.

"Okay now I'm pissed." Vegeta said as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

"GRAH!" Kidomaru exclaimed as he dived from the trees right at the two as he now wielded four swords.

"Eight Trigrams! Sixty-four Palms!" Neji yelled as he activated his justu where Neji rapidly created a barrier around him and Vegeta and Kidomaru couldn't break but only got hit.

"Dah! Damn you! I've had enough of this!" Kidomaru yelled as a dark aura began to surge around him.

"This could get bad." Vegeta said.

Kidomaru held up his hands as the two looked up and saw a large black spider come crashing down. What the two also saw was the Heartless emblem on it's back.

"Say hello to my friend, the Black Widow!" Kidomaru laughed manically.

"You think your Heartless is supposed to scare us? Then you're sadly mistaken. HYAH!" Vegeta smirked as he transformed to Super Saiyan 2.

Kidomaru jumped on the back of the Black Widow and went back to his bow.

"Let's see if you really are a higher level than me!" Kidomaru said.

We leave that battle as we go back to the gang as they continue down through the Hidden Leaf Forest when they are confronted by Sakon of the West Gate.

"I'm afraid you're too late to save Sasuke." Sakon chuckled evilly.

"What makes you say that?" Ed demanded as he held Equivalent Exchange in his hand.

"He's learned to accept the darkness and the power of the Curse Mark that had been bestowed upon him by Lord Orochimaru. Any attempts to bring him back to your village is futile."

"Tch! Yeah right! While I'm here killing your ass, my friends are going to go and get Sasuke back!" Kiba announced as he and Akamaru prepared to fight.

"You're going to need our help." Ichigo said as he and Ed readied their Keyblades.

"Three against one? This will be an interesting battle." Sakon darkly chuckled.

"Be careful you guys." Goku said as the gang continued on, leaving Ichigo, Ed, and Kiba to battle Sakon.

"This place will be your grave and my brother and I will see to it." Sakon said as his Curse Mark activated and the head on Sakon's back began to leave his body and it revealed to be his brother Ukon.

With the Curse Mark activated, the two looked like red skinned ogres with longer and each had a horn on opposite sides of their foreheads.

"Wha? He had another person in his body?" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's because of our kekkei genkai, Soma no Ko. It allows us to merge with other people's bodies. I had to use it to stay in my little brother's body so I can lend him so of my power." Ukon said as he began stretching.

"Now then, give us a good fight before we kill you." Sakon darkly said as he and Ukon readied themselves.

"We will defeat you and get Sasuke back!" Ichigo exclaimed as he activated his Bankai.

"You guys ready?" Kiba asked as he activated the Man Beast Jutsu and changed Akamaru's form in his own image.

"Ready when you are Kiba." Ed said as used transmuted a katana from the ground and dual-wielded it with his Keyblade.

"RAH!" Sakon and Ukon yelled.

"HYAH!" The boys shouted as they charged into battle.

"You think they'll be okay?" Goku asked as he, Shea, Terra, Bobby, Aqua, Naruto, and Shikamaru continued through the forest.

"Of course they will. I trust Kiba, Choji, and Neji. They'll win their fights and regroup with us." Shikamaru told him.

They soon arrived in an open field where they saw Tayuya standing next to a strange white coffin as another man with long white hair and clothing similar to Tayuya's was next to him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto demanded as he summoned Ninja's Honor.

"He's in here, where he shall gain a full taste of the Curse Mark's power." Tayuya said with an evil grin.

"What're you saying?" Terra exclaimed.

"What she's saying is soon Sasuke's powers will be greatly increased and a perfect vessel for Lord Orochimaru." The man known as Kimimaro told them as they gasped at what he said.

"Vessel? He wants Sasuke's body as a new vessel?" Bobby exclaimed in anger.

Just then, dark smoke began to pour out of the coffin and Tayuya and Kimimaro quickly jumped back as the coffin exploded as a smoke cloud covered where it stood.

"What just happened?" Shea asked.

The smoke cleared and Sasuke's back was facing the gang. He soon began to look at his hands and let out a dark laugh that scared the gang. A dark portal then appeared before him as he began to walk through.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called but got no answer as he stepped through and the portal closed.

"Where did he go?" Terra asked.

Bobby then closed his eyes so he could search for Sasuke's life force.

"He's at the Final Valley." Bobby said as he opened his eyes. "Naruto, you and me will go after him."

"Got it." Naruto said.

"Then Me, Goku, Aqua, Shea, and Terra will stay and fight these two." Shikamaru added.

"Actually, I'm going with too. You may need an extra hand." Aqua said to Bobby.

"You sure?" He asked as Aqua nodded. "You guys mind handling things here?"

"No problems at all." Mystery said as he suddenly appeared right next to Shea in which he jumped.

"Where'd you come from?" Shea exclaimed.

"I followed these two all the way out here and stayed hidden to see what they were doing and now I know so I'll help." He replied as he pulled out a small thinned blade and his .45.

"Alright then. Let's go get Sasuke back." Naruto announced as he, Bobby, and Aqua flew off into the sky towards the Final Valley leaving Terra and Shikamaru to fight Tayuya while Shea, Mystery, and Goku to fight Kimimaro.

Back at Stephen and Choji's location, we now see Jirobo lying on the ground beaten and dead as Choji slowly limped to where Stephen was lying. Although he had won, he felt his body slowly failing him. He soon collapsed to the ground next to Stephen as Choji laid on his back.

"S-Stephen? You still a-alive?" Choji weakly asked.

"Y-yeah. Did you beat him?" Stephen asked back.

"I did. But I used the Chili Pill to win. I'm sorry Stephen." Choji said.

"It's okay. At least you won." Stephen weakly chuckled. "But looks like we can't move. My arm's broken and your body's drained of chakra."

"Let me help you." said Saix as he appeared before the two with his hood down.

He helped Stephen up and then lifted Choji up.

"You're Saix. But why-"

"I'm trying to make amends to Lea. And also to Sora and his friends." Saix said to Stephen as a dark portal appeared. "Step through quickly and it'll take you back to the village. I'll check on the rest of them and see if they need my assistance."

"Got it. Come on Choji, let's head back." Stephen said as he and Choji limped through the portal as it closed.

"Now for the others." Saix said as he hurried down the forest.

Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village, ninjas young and old were working around the clock to set up parimeters around the village in case Heartless and Unversed attacked.

"Wow. These guys sure can move." Max observed from atop the Hokage Manor.

"They move quicker than Ryoko could cleaning." Masane chuckled.

Her smile then disappeared as she reached in her pocket and she was now holding a Wayfinder in her hand. The Wayfinder looked similar to the good luck charm Kairi gave to Sora but this one three smiling faces on each arm, representing Ryoko, Masane, and Bobby.

"A Wayfinder? Did you make it?" Ven asked Masane.

"No, Ryoko did. When Bobby hanged out with us he was like an older brother to her. When she saw his Wayfinder she made one so that me and her would stay connected to him where ever he goes." Masane said as she now wore the Wayfinder around her neck.

"He and Terra are like older brothers to me while Aqua's an older sister. The times we spent together before Xehanort and Vantias was fun. If only we could hang out like that again." Ven sadly said.

"As long as you're with them, it's all about being there for each other. Right guys?" Sora said.

"Right!" Everyone answered.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked as she came in through the door.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade answered.

"Choji and Stephen came back to the village looking badly bruised. They're in the hospital resting." Sakura said.

"Wait, how did they get back so quickly?" Sora asked.

"Stephen said a man named Saix helped them."

"Saix?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

Axel only let out a small chuckle.

"Guess you've changed your ways now huh old friend?" He softly said to himself.

"Why was Saix helping them? Isn't he with the Organization?" Aiko asked.

"He's making up for the past." Axel said as he leaned on one of the windows with his arms crossed. "Remember how I said Saix and I were friends in Radiant Garden?"

"Yeah." Riku said.

"Well we had plans, childish plans, of taking over Radiant Garden and make it our playground." Axel continued. "When the Heartless attacked that about three or four years ago, we became Nobodies and joined with Xemnas in Organization XIII. When Radiant Garden got taken over by the witch in black, we then decided to take over the Organization for our own. But as the years went by, our friendship seem to slowly fade away until we were only comrades. Saix changed a lot when we were in the Organization. But now it looks like he's working solo to make up for what happened."

"Wow. What a story." Roxas said. "I had no idea."

"It's okay Roxas. When you joined the Organization and you looked like Ven, it was like Ven was back and it made me happy." Axel added as he gave Roxas a noogie. "Man I miss doing that."

"Can we go see them?" Tim asked.

"For now it's best if we let them rest." Sakura replied.

"So now we can go back to setting up defenses around the village." Jiraya then said.

"Let's just hope the squad will get Sasuke back." Tsunade said as she sat back down in her seat did more paperwork.

Back in the forest of the battle against Kidomaru, Vegeta and Neji had just defeated both Kidomaru and the Black Widow as the heart it released floated towards Kingdom Hearts and the two had been badly wounded. Neji had to use his Ultimate Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to defeat the Black Widow and Kidomaru when they both had the two badly wounded from the arrows and silk spikes but the cost was most of Neji's chakra. Vegeta's left arm got paralyzed from one of the arrows Kidomaru shot and couldn't fight real well. The two layed on the ground, leaning on a nearby tree as their clothing was ragged and covered in a little bit of blood.

"Well we've won. Now what?" Vegeta said as he began to move his arm as the paralyzing ailment began to fade.

"I guess we regroup with Shikamaru and the others, but I can't move because my lack of chakra." Neji groaned.

"I still have some energy left. I'll fly us back to the village and get healed up so we can go and help the others. I'm sure as long as Kakarot and Bobby are with them, they'll get that Sasuke kid back." Vegeta smirked as his left arm was no longer paralyzed.

Just then Saix appeared from a dark portal and surprised the two.

"An Organization member that wishes to die? Saving us the trouble are you?" Vegeta grinned as he powered up.

"I'm not here to fight but to help you back to the village." Saix informed the two as a dark portal opened next to Vegeta, which surprised the two.

"It's got to be a trap." Neji quickly said as he slowly got up.

"If it was a trap, I would have summoned my weapon and killed you two right now." Saix countered.

"He has a point. We'll trust him and step through." Vegeta said as he and Neji started to go through the portal.

But Vegeta stopped and turned his head and asked,

"You will help the others right?"

"I will help them get back to the Hidden Leaf Village safely." Saix said as he opened another dark portal and stepped through as Vegeta stepped through the other one.

Vegeta and Neji walked out of the portal as it indeed lead to the Leaf Village as they were right in front of the Hokage Manor.

"Convinent." Vegeta smirked as the two walked inside and managed to step inside Tsunade's office.

"We're back." Neji said as everyone was surprised by their return.

"Vegeta? Neji? You guys okay?" Gohan asked.

"Neji's lost a lot of his power and needs to rest. As for me I got my arm paralyzed but the effect's worn off." Vegeta answered.

"Saix helped you back here didn't he?" Xion asked the two as the nodded.

"I guess he really his helping us out." Sora realized.

"Neji, let's take you to the hospital and get you healed up. Stephen and Choji are already there." Sakura said as she and Neji left the manor as Vegeta just crossed his arms and leaned near the door.

"Looks like you're okay." Noah chuckled.

"Each time a Saiyan faces near death in battle, their power greatly increases making them stronger. So naturally I'll be fine." Vegeta said.

We now get battle scenes of Kiba's and Shikamaru's groups as we see them getting beat down and bruised. Until suddenly a wooden puppet knocked Sakon and Ukon back from Kiba's group and a giant folding fan and a sand hammer knocked Kimimaru and Tayuya back, who were both in their Curse Mark Second Mode forms.

"Looks like you guys need help." smirked a boy called Kankuro as he had chakra lines connected to his puppets Crow, Salamander, and his new puppet Black Ant as he wore a black baggy, full body suit that had red and yellow circles on the front and his hood had cat like ears and he had face paint on.

"Who's he?" Ed asked.

"That Kankuro of the Hidden Sand Village." Kiba smirked.

"Another fool wanting to die? Let's kill him quickly brother." Sakon said.

"Indeed." Ukon replied as the two charged at Kankuro but suddenly Kankuro's Black Ant opened up it's chest and trapped them inside.

"Black Secret Technique! Machine One Shot!" Kankuro shouted as Crow separated into eight different components as the head, arms, and legs began to fly into the slits of Black Ant and impaled Sakon and Ukon, killing them instantly. "And that's the end of them."

"Whoa. Did we really win?" Ichigo asked as he was still surprised by what happened.

"Looks like it. We got saved boy!" Kiba happily said to Akamaru as he replied with a happy bark.

"The Fifth Hokage asked me, Gaara, and Temari to come help you guys." Kakuro said as his puppets disappeared. "I see two of you wield Keyblades. You know Bobby?"

"Yeah we're his friends." Edward informed him and he and Ichigo introduced themselves.

"Sounds like he's doing good. So he's back then huh."

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked.

Once again, Saix appeared from a dark portal and stood away from it pointed to it.

"Go through and it'll take you back to the village. You're friends are already there and no I'm not with Xehanort and his foolish lackeys. I'm making amends to Sora, I promise you." Saix told them.

"I guess we can trust him so let's go through." Kiba said as Akamaru hopped on Kiba's head as he had his hands behind his head while Ichigo, Ed, and Kakuro followed him through the portal as it closed.

"Now for the others." Saix said to himself as he ran off.

Now back to the open field:

"Well I'll be if it isn't Gaara and Temari. I can only guess Lady Tsunade asked you two to come help. No doubt Kakuro as well." Shikamaru sighed.

"A request from a village leader to the next." Gaara said as he had his arms crossed and was standing on a sand cloud as the gang could see his short red hair, red clothing, and had a giant gourd strapped to his back.

"Wait, you're the new Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village?" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"Actually Gaara, Kankuro, and I are the Kazekages of the Sand Village." Temari added as she too was standing on a sand cloud.

Her blond hair flowed in the winds as the boys could see that she had her hair gathered into four pigtails around her head. She also donned a short-sleeved black-colored robe reaching down to her legs with slits along the side and a revealing neckline.

"Judging by the three Keyblades, you're Bobby's friends right?" Temari asked.

"I'm Terra, that's Mystery, Shea, and Goku."

"Ah so you're the Terra he's talked about."

"Two more fools wanting to die? Tayuya, why don't we finish this battle already?" Kimimaru suggested to her.

"Sounds like a plan." Tayuya chuckled evily as she was about to blow into her flute when Temari sung her folding fan and blew both Tayuya and Kimimaru in the air.

Gaara then waved his arm and loads of sand began to come out of his gourd and it grabbed the Sound Four members and slammed them into the ground as they were beginning to be covered in sand.

"You might want to move away." Gaara said to the guys as they were floating in the air while Terra grabbed Shikamaru's arm to keep him in the air. "GIANT SAND BURIAL!"

And with a clentch of his fist the whole area was covered in sand and Kimimaru and Tayuya were both dead.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Shea exclaimed in excitement while Gaara let out a small grin.

"Now that they're dead, let's get you back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Where's Naruto and Bobby?" Gaara asked.

"Them and Aqua are going after Sasuke at the Final Valley." Terra informed them.

"Looks like those three will be in a fight for their life." Temari said as they all headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

We now see the area of the Final Valley, where the statues of the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village, Madara Uchiha and Senju Hashirama (who was the First Hokage) were on opposite sides of a large waterfall. Naruto, Bobby, and Aqua were having a stare down with Sasuke, who stood on top of Madara and the three saw that his left eye was black and the pupil was an ember color while some of the Heaven Curse Mark appeared a little on the side of his face while the rest of his face was normal.

"Look who's here. The Failure and his friends." Sasuke let out a dark chuckle.

"Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?" Bobby exclaimed. "Is this how far you'll go to get revenge on your brother, by giving in to the darkness?"

"This is the path that I take and what's so bad about the darkness? It gives me such amazing strength. Like this for example." Sasuke replied as he activated his Curse Mark Level 2 and his skin became dark gray, both eyes turned yellow but then to the Sharingan, hair lengthened without losing its style, blue venom lipstick that seemed to appear on his lips, and had hand-shaped wings on his back that now gave him the ability to glide and momentarily hover.

Aqua and Bobby were shocked to see this. It was like seeing Ven and Terra being taken over by the darkness all over again.

"Now, let's begin." Sasuke said as he summoned Dark Awakening and in a flash, appeared right in front of Naruto and kicked him into a nearby wall.

"You...you...YOU!" Bobby roared as he transformed to Super Saiyan 3 and began to throw a punch but Sasuke grabbed his fist as he punched his stomach and tossed him into the waterfall, leaving Aqua alone.

"Sasuke listen to me! If you choose this path, you'll only let your heart be slowly eaten away by the darkness!" Aqua exclaimed.

"The darkness won't eat my heart. I'm in control of it." Sasuke said as he swung his Keyblade at Aqua, who quickly countered with hers. "You're entering a battle that'll only get you killed. If you leave, I may spare your life."

"Not until you come back to the village!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Bobby quickly came back.

"I'm done with those fools and their pathetic village." Sasuke coldly said as Bobby and Naruto gasped.

"You-you don't know what you're saying!" Bobby yelled.

"They mean nothing to me anymore. The only thing that matters is getting the power I need to avenge my clan. And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way." Sasuke said as he wielded his Keyblade while he was hovering in the air.

Rage then began to surge inside Naruto as he tightly held Ninja's Honor. Red chakra began to form around him as Bobby, Aqua, and even Sasuke was surprised by this. Sasuke was the only one to see a giant image of the Nine-Tailed Fox appear in the crimson chakra.

"What-what are you?" Sasuke demanded as he was still in shock.

"I'm...YOUR FRIEND!" Naruto roared as tears streamed down his face as he was now in his Second Stage Nine-Tails Release form.

End of Chapter 82


	82. Battle to End All Battles

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 83: Battle to End All Battles

While the fight at the Final Valley was going on, those that had gone on the retrival mission were resting and healing up in the Leaf Hospital. Shikamaru was waiting outside for Choji because he was in serious condition after eating the Food Pills. Ino and Asuma were with him as well as Mickey, Terra, and Kairi.

"Is Choji gonna be okay?" Ino worriedly asked.

"Choji doesn't seem like the one to let something threaten his life like this." Terra reassured her.

"Terra's right Ino. Besides Choji will just go right back to eating as soon as he's out." Asuma chuckled.

Just then Choji walked out with Stephen and he had a big smile on his face.

"You're okay!" Ino happily exclaimed as she rushed up and hugged him. "And you've lost weight!"

"Hehe. Yeah. This is what happens when you eat all the pills." Choji chuckled.

"I have to say, it's a new look for you." Shikamaru said as he got up from where he sat as his hands were in his pockets.

"Yeah but I'm hungry!" Choji complained as everyone laughed.

"Come on. Let's head to Hokage Manor and meet up with the others." Stephen said as the eight left the hospital.

Everyone was gathered at the manor roof as Tsunade and Gaara was standing in front of the Hokage Faces.

"As most of you know Naruto, Bobby, and Aqua are the only ones that are still out there going after Sasuke. However I'm worried that they may have some problems." Tsunade began. "Which is why for this we need at least two or more people to go and help them."

"I'll go Lady Tsunade." Kakashi announced.

"I'll go too." Tidus added.

"Good. Tidus and Kakashi, good luck and be careful." Gaara told them.

"Yes sir." The two answered as they quickly hurried off to the Final Valley.

"So what now?" Shea asked as he scratched his head.

"We just wait for them and keep up or guard." Terra replied.

Sora then noticed a strange figure standing on the face of the Third Hokage.

"Uh guys, there's someone up there." He told the gang as he pointed to the figure on the Hokage Faces.

"Now that you mention it, there is someone up there but it's too far to see who." Shikamaru added.

Only Terra was able to see who the figure was and once he did, his eyes grew wide.

"Terra?" Ven asked.

"Th-that's Xehanort!" Terra yelled.

"He's here?" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Let's go after him!" James told the gang as they flew towards the formation.

Once they made it to the top of the faces, they got a better look at Xehanort and noticed he was different than before and Terra, Ven, and Mickey were the most surprised.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I can see you noticed that my body's different then when we last met." Xehanort chuckled evilly as he had his hands behind his back. "It seems that when my heart was expelled from Terra, my body began to slowly revert back to normal but no matter. I can still proceed with my plans of taking Kingdom Hearts for my own."

"Why do you want Kingdom Hearts Xehanort?" Sora demanded.

"It seems you've not yet heard of the legends Sora. I will tell you: The legend states that those who open the door to Kingdom Hearts will obtain the powers inside. Powers great enough to make one a god!" Xehanort told them.

"A god? That's why you've been trying to start the Keyblade War, taking my body, forcing Ven to create the X-Blade, all to become a god?" Terra fumed.

"Yes Terra, let your rage fuel you!" Xehanort darkly said.

"Oh no I'm not falling for that again! You may have tried to get me to fall to the darkness, but this time I won't let you!" Terra exclaimed.

"We're gonna stop you and make you pay for what you've done!" Goku yelled as he and the gang readied themselves.

"Ah Goku, the young Saiyan Earthling. To think you've come this far over these years amazes me." Xehanort said as he had an evil grin.

"How about we stop talking and start fighting?" Riku exclaimed as he charged at Xehanort.

He jumped and came down with Way to the Dawn and was about to slash him, but Xehanort blocked him with his Keyblade.

"It seems you don't have enough hate to take me down Riku." Xehanort said as he kicked Riku at the group, but Riku slid back on his feet. "Although I would finish you all now, I only came to see how a certain son of a master is doing."

"What do you want with Bobby?" Masane exclaimed.

"Well, let's just say the power that he has interests me and I want it for myself." Xehanort evilly chuckled.

Terra began to tremble after knowing the real meaning of Xehanort's words.

"You're planning on taking Bobby's body don't you?" Terra exclaimed as everyone gasped.

"His body? But why?" Hinata asked.

"You see, I've had Vanitas spy on your battle with Aizen some time ago and the info he gave to me had given me such grand interest. Now all I have to do is get Bobby to open to the darkness even more than now. Hahaha! To think that the son of the man who believed that darkness should be exterminated will soon fall to it! What wonderful irony!" Xehanort laughed as he disappeared through a dark portal.

Everyone could only stand as they had a look of shock on their faces.

"He wants Bobby's powers? He wants to be a god?" Sora could only say as he was too shocked by Xehanort's words.

"We have to go to Bobby before he does!" Stephen told the gang as he was about to take off but Terra grabbed his arm. "Terra, what're you doing?"

"Xehanort knows that Bobby could easily destroy him so he wants to wait for the right opportunity." Terra told him. "Besides, Kakashi and Tidus are already heading to his location."

"Terra's right. The best thing right now is just wait for Naruto and them to get back safely." Jiraya informed them.

"I just hope they're alright." Orihime worriedly said.

"I'm sure they are Orihime." Ichigo reassured her.

Orihime was right for as Naruto's new powers were giving him the edge in the fight as Bobby and Aqua supported him. Sasuke fired multiple Dark Firagas as Naruto dodged them without even trying. Aqua then activated her Ghost Drive powers and attacked Sasuke while she quickly disappeared and reappeared with each strike. Bobby then appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed him as he took him into the sky and then started coming back down to the ground in a spiral motion, similar to Rock Lee's Leaf Hurricane Taijustu. Bobby jumped back at Aqua's side as Naruto then threw his arm at Sasuke but instead an arm formed from Naruto's chakra as it grabbed Sasuke and then pulled him back at Naruto and he punched him once he got close and the punch sent him flying back.

"Did we win?" Aqua asked as she began panting out of exhaustion.

"Not quite." Super Saiyan 3 Bobby told her as Sasuke rose from the rubble.

"You want more Sasuke?" Naruto growled.

"With this one attack Naruto, it will destroy you completely." Sasuke said as he activated his Chidori on his left arm but dark lightning began to form in it as the Chidori turned black.

"Sasuke, I swear I'm going to finish you once and for all and take you back!" Naruto exclaimed as a Rasengan appeared in his right hand, but the red chakra began to grow in size and makes it more powerful.

But Naruto could only form it with one hand due to his left arm being weakened from his tranformation.

"Aqua, we need to get back." Bobby told her as they flew up to the top of the First Hokage's statue and watched as the two summoned their Keyblades in the same hands they formed their Jutsu.

The two looked at each other with uncertainty, but then quickly dashed at each other with fierce determination in their eyes.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

The Black Chidori and Vermillion Rasengan collided as a purple sphere encased them while although Aqua and Bobby couldn't see what was happening inside, Sasuke's Chidori managed to impale Naruto a little while Naruto's claw managed to scratch Sasuke's Leaf headband and we see a flash of white as a young Sasuke and Naruto is seen holding their hands with their pinkies, showing their bond as friends. The sphere dispersed as Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground as Kakashi and Tidus arrived. Aqua and Bobby noticed them and landed on the ground next to them.

"What happened?" Tidus asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke collided their powers and we don't know if Naruto or Sasuke won." Bobby answered.

The four then heard some grunting and turned to see Sasuke slowly getting up on his feet but then fell to his knees as his head was over Naruto's [NO this isn't a NarutoxSasuke Yaoi moment! I'm only trying to describe what happened after the Chidori/Rasengan clash] and rain began to fall on everyone and Sasuke felt a short pain in his chest as he staggered foward only enough to cause his headband of fall off his head. Sasuke slowly got up as he held his right arm in pain and started limping towards the forest as Bobby, Aqua, Kakashi, and Tidus ran to Naruto. Aqua, Kakashi, and Tidus kneeled down near Naruto to check on him while Bobby only watched Sasuke leave.

"Sasuke!" Bobby called him.

Sasuke stopped and turned his head and looked at Bobby and then turned his head back and continued on.

"SASUKE!" Bobby yelled as it was echoed throughout the Final Valley as Sasuke limped into the darkness of the forest.

Bobby then turned back at Naruto and the others.

"He okay?" He asked.

"He's fine, we just have to get him some medical help." Kakashi replied as he picked up Naruto and held him in his arms.

"I'll get us back." Bobby then said as the four connected together and Bobby used his Instant Transmission to send them back to the Leaf Village.

A few hours later, Bobby was leaning on the wall near the door of Naruto's hospital room as he had his arms crossed and was in deep thought. He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps as they turned out to be Aqua's as she approached him with some bandages on her cheek and arms.

"You look a little banged up. You okay?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine. It's just some scratches." Aqua told him.

Bobby let out a smile and chuckled. He then looked away as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh Aqua, there's something I need to tell you. Mind if we sit while we talk?" Bobby asked.

"Sure." Aqua said as the two sat down on a bench near the hospital door. "What's on your mind?"

Bobby let out a big sigh as he began to say what he needed to.

"We've been friends for years right?"

"Of course." Aqua answered.

"Well, for a time when we first met I sort of a crush on you. Now mind you that first kiss we had when we were kids was accidental." Bobby said as he and Aqua laughed, remembering the childish moment. "Well you see, although I've sort of had a thing for you, I've been afriad you've never had the same feelings. The kiss we had after the accidental first, the one when I was worried Ulquiorra might have hurt you, and when I thought Slade's nanomites almost killed you, I knew those weren't real, even the ones back at home. But when Aizen killed you, I felt my heart being ripped out and teared to pieces. For many years I've always loved you but I was afraid you never loved me back."

Aqua couldn't believe what he said. Her response was a smile and a small tear that streamed down her face.

"To be honest, I felt the same way too." Aqua said as Bobby had a look of surprise. "When I first met you, you seemed a little childish and cocky like Terra but as we trained, you became more mature and serious but still was the same Bobby when we met. I've never had the chance to say something because I too felt you felt what you thought about me."

Bobby only stared with a dumb-founded look on his face while Aqua looked at him with concern.

"G-gosh. I never knew you felt that way about me." Bobby said as he scratched the back of his head again.

Aqua then took Bobby's hand and then held it in her's. The two looked down at the joining hands and then at each other.

"You've got beautiful eyes." Bobby complimented her.

"Your muscles are nice." Aqua said as she felt one of Bobby's arm muscles.

Bobby modestly smiled while Aqua giggled. The two then stared at each other for awhile. They then moved in close as their lips were about to meet. Their lips locked and it was a passionate kiss as they had their eyes closed. The kiss lasted for about two minutes until they released.

"You're a good kisser." Bobby said as Aqua blushed.

Just then the door opened and Sakura came out and saw Bobby and Aqua sitting together. More importantly that they were holding hands. She gave them a smile.

"How's the knucklehead?" Bobby chuckled.

"He's okay. He's awake if you wanna talk to him." Sakura said as she showed them in and closed the door behind them and left the hospital.

Aqua and Bobby saw Naruto sitting up in his bed with bandages on his face and head and arms as well. The two especially saw Sasuke's cracked headband in his hands.

"Feeling better?" Aqua asked as she sat on Naruto's bed and Bobby leaned on one of the walls and crossed his arms as Naruto stared out the window.

"I'm okay." Naruto softly said.

"I'm feeling the same thing Naruto." Bobby told him. "It's hard losing Sasuke but we have to accept it."

Hearing Bobby's words, Naruto tightly clentched the headband. Jiraya then appeared and sat on the window.

"Hey. How are you guys feeling?" Jiraya asked.

"Fine." The three answered.

"Naruto. There's something I have to tell you. I've just recieved intel that Orochimaru used the Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu a little while ago and he can't use it for three years, meaning Sasuke is safe." Jiraya told him. "Also, I hope you haven't forgotten the Akatsuki have you?"

"I know, I know. Those guys are after the Nine Tailed Fox inside me." Naruto replied.

"Good. However, I want to train you again. This training will take you three years to complete. Unfortunatetly, should you choose to accept you can't journey with Bobby and the others." Jiraya added.

Naruto had a look of uncertainty as he first looked at Aqua, who nodded a yes. Naruto then looked at Bobby and he too nodded yes. Naruto then looked at Jiraya and said,

"I'll do it. I'll take the training, anything to get Sasuke back." Naruto said as he tightly held the headband.

"Good. You won't regret it I promise. But before I go, I think what I should tell you next may shock you." Jiraya then said.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"While you three were fighting Sasuke, Xehanort appeared in the village looking like an old man. What's more is that he plans on taking your body Bobby so he can get Kingdom Heart's power and it'll apparently make him a god." Jiraya announced as the three gasped.

"If he thinks he'll try the same bull like he did with Terra, he's sadly mistaken. I won't let the darkness take over my heart. If I may need to use it, then fine." Bobby said as he walked over to Jiraya.

"That's good to hear. I'm gonna head out. In case you're wondering, I've already informed Tsunade and the others of the training. Once you've healed up, meet me at the Leaf Gate." Jiraya finished as he hopped down from the window and left.

"Guess we should go." Aqua said as she got up from the bed and she and Bobby headed to the door when,

"Guys?" Naruto asked.

The two turned around once Naruto called them.

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

"There's something I've been meaning to show you before you left to find your friends." Naruto said as he pulled out a Wayfinder from under his sheets.

The Wayfinder had an orange color while the middle had the Hidden Leaf symbol and around it had green surrounding it.

"You made a Wayfinder?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I had Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke help me make it." Naruto told him as Bobby was surprised by the mention of Sasuke.

"Really? Never would have guessed." Bobby softly said to himself. "Well, we'll let you rest. Later Naruto."

"See ya!" Naruto replied as Bobby and Aqua left Naruto's hospital room.

The next morning, Naruto was carrying his backpack as it was filled with all the stuff he would need for the training. He locked the door to his house and began to walk down the street until he finally arrived at the Leaf Gate where Jiraya was waiting for him.

"Looks like you're all set." Jiraya said. "You got your Keyblade too?"

"It's in my bag." Naruto answered.

"Good. During the training I'll train you with your Keyblade just in case for when you fight Sasuke again and he plans to use his Keyblade." Jiraya told him. "Now then, shall we head out?"

"Wait!" Sora called out as he and the gang along with the Leaf shinobi was with him.

"You can't leave without at least saying goodbye!" Kiba told him as Akamaru sat on his head and barked.

"Guess I forgot. Hehe." Naruto nervously chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Go ahead Hinata. Give it to him." Kairi said as Hinata walked up to Naruto and she was holding a necklace.

"I made it myself. Wear this and it'll keep you safe in your training." Hinata said with a happy smile.

Naruto took the necklace, which had the Leaf symbol, and wore it along with the necklace Tsunade gave him awhile back.

"Thanks Hinata, I'll keep it safe." Naruto told her as she blushed a little.

"I have something for you too." Bobby said as he walked up to Naruto as Hinata stepped to the side a little. "Mind if I see your Wayfinder?"

Naruto pulled the Wayfinder from his pocket and showed it to Bobby. He then placed his hand on the Wayfinder and a circle of light surrounded the two as it finally disappeared.

"If you ever need my strength, just hold it close to your heart and think of me and it'll give you my power." Bobby told him as he too pulled out his Wayfinder held it out to Naruto, signaling him to do the same as Bobby did.

"Now you can use my strength if you need it!" Naruto happily said.

"Take care." Bobby said as he held out his hand.

"Same to you. Kick Xehanort's ass for me but make sure there's enough for when I'm done." Naruto replied as he grabbed Bobby's hand and grasped it tightly as the hands was high. "You guys take care too okay?"

"We will Naruto. Good luck on your training." Kakashi told him.

"We'll keep Hinata safe while you're gone." Shikamaru said as he smiled.

"Keep things busy okay Tsunade?" Jiraya told her as he chuckled.

"I will. Just keep Naruto busy in training." Tsunade replied as she too chuckled.

Jiraya and Naruto waved goodbye to the gang as they waved back and watched the Toad Sage and Knucklehead Ninja leave the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Guess it's time for us to head out too." Cloud announced.

"Sorry we can't come with this time but it's best if we stay and protect the village if Orochimaru or Xehanort tries anything." Kakashi said.

"Besides, if Naruto's going to train then we should too." Sakura added. "I talked with Lady Tsunade and she's agreed to take me on as her student."

"And we're gonna make sure that our students are kept up in their training as well." Kurenai also said as she wrapped her arms around Kiba, Shino, and Hinata while they laughed.

"You guys good luck with your journey. We'll be ready for when you return." Tsunade said.

"Thanks. Take care you guys." Bobby said as he pressed a button on his cybernetic arm and the gang got beamed up to the gummi ship.

As soon as the gang got back in the ship Bobby only walked to the couch and then layed down with his hands on the back of his head. Some of the gang was worried about how Bobby was after what happened to Sasuke.

"You think he's okay?" Clover asked.

"Not sure but I'm guessing he's taking it well." Sam told her.

"Let's let him be for awhile if he's still upset." Cecil said to the girls as he sat in the pilot seat. "Everyone ready for takeoff?"

"Hit it my good man!" Dante told him as he was eating a strawberry sundae.

Cecil activated the thrusters and Excalibur blasted off from Land of the Ninja. A little while passed as everyone was relaxing, reading, eating, and some did some training. Bobby was eating some pizza with Dante and Clover.

"Pizza's good. What kind is it?" Dante asked.

"Pepperoni, Sausage, and Peppers." Bobby told him.

"Pretty good. Spicey, but good." Clover said as she drank some water.

"You don't eat pizza." Alex realized.

"USED. Used to not eat pizza. I originally thought it was just greasy and disgusting but it's actually pretty good." Clover said as she took another bite of the pizza.

Just then a ringing sound came from Bobby's pant pockets as he reached in and pulled out his cell phone.

"Bobby here." He answered.

The gang was quiet as Bobby was on the phone.

"Yeah. Uh-uh. You sure? Okay. I'm bringing my friends to help. Sounds great. See you then." Bobby said as he hung up the phone.

"Something up?" Sora asked as he was eating some Ichiraku Ramen he brought with from Konaha.

"My friend Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing is having some problems with the Unversed and Heartless along with the vampires the Hellsing Organization's fighting." Bobby told the gang.

"Uh d-did you say v-vampires?" Sora asked as his face turned white.

"Yeah. Why?" Bobby asked back.

"Sora's sort of has a fear of vampires." Riku told him.

"How so?" Ven asked.

"Too much vampire films when we were kids." Riku said as Sora was in the fetal postion on the floor.

"I don't want my blood sucked. I don't want my blood sucked." Sora repeated as he rocked back and forth.

"Rest assured Sora, no vampire will suck your blood when we head to Hellsing Territory. But I will let you know two of Hellsing's agents are vampires. One full blooded and one half. Their names are Alucard and Seras Victoria, real good friends of mine." Bobby said as he inputed the data in the computer and he nodded to Cecil and he activated the ship's engine and Excalibur blasted off.

"So while we head to our next world, I think there's some certain birthdays that we need to celebrate." Jeremy announced.

"Birthdays? Whose?" Stephen asked.

Bobby then realized what Jeremy was saying and then smacked his forehead.

"I seriously forgot about my birthday that was three days ago!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Shea's is today." Mystery added.

"Oh yeah. Hehe. Forgot." Shea chuckled.

The lights went off as Sere and Honey came out with a large cake for Shea that said "Happy Birthday Shea" as the gang sang 'Happy Birthday' to Shea and the lights went back on.

"Sweet! Chocolate and Vanilla, my favorite!" Shea happily exclaimed as he took the cake and put it on the table as he began to eat.

"Now for Bobby's." Yumi said as Ulrich, William, Steve, and Reno was wheeling out a large cake.

"That's a pretty big cake." Tidus said.

Just then out of the cake came Aqua as she was in lingere and Bobby was really surprised.

"Happy Birthday." Aqua said as she blew a kiss to Bobby and winked.

Bobby was frozen still has he slowly started to fall back and eventually faint.

"Didn't see that coming." Renji said as he scratched his head.

"Neither did Bobby with Aqua popping out of the cake." Zack added as he chuckled.

Aqua stepped out of the cake and kneeled down to Bobby as she waved her hand over his face.

"Bobby? Are you okay?" Aqua asked him as he finally came back.

"Wow. Didn't expect to you to pop out of the cake in lingere." Bobby said as Aqua helped him up. "A little much don't you think?"

Aqua giggled as she only kissed him on the cheek as Bobby wiped of some cake from her face and ate it.

"Strawberry Chocolate Angel Cake. My dad's favorite." Bobby told her.

"I knew you'd like it." Aqua said as she held Bobby's hand.

"Aw how cute." Terra cheekishly chuckled as he pulled out his video camera.

A vein appeared on Bobby's head as he pulled out the practice sword from his room and held it while Terra had the look of 'Oh crap' again.

"You might wanna run." Joey told Terra.

Terra handed Joey the camera and ran off with Bobby trailing behind in anger.

"He can run be he can't hide." Tristan said as the gang laughed.

Meanwhile inside the basement of the Hellsing Manor, Seras Victoria was walking down the halls trying to find Alucard's room. She had on a yellow uniform with white stockings and brown gloves was looking around with her blue eyes until she found the door with chains as it was Alucard's room. She opened the door and found Alucard sitting in his chair drinking some blood in a wine glass.

"Master? What did you need to tell me that was so important?" Seras asked as she stood in the doorway.

Alucard finished sipping his glass and then stared at Seras with a devilish grin.

"You better get ready Police Girl." He said as he held his guns, the .454 Casull and Jackal.

"Ready for what?" Seras asked again.

"Not only are we facing the threat of the foolish Millennium group but I have a feeling we'll see more of Vanitas and Xehanort here again. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure but if Vanitas and Xehanort will come back, then that means Bobby's coming back!" Seras happily exclaimed.

"That's right, Bobby. I think we may need him against the threats Hellsing Organization will face." Alucard said as he began laughing manically.

End of Chapter 83


	83. Keyblades and Hellsing

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 84: Keyblades and Hellsing

The gang had finally arrived in Hellsing Territory as they found themselves infront of a large mansion. They also noticed that Bobby had on a uniform. He wore a gauntlet on his left hand and had the Buster Blade on his back. He also wore a black vest that had the Hellsing logo on the left flap.

"So what do ya think?" Bobby asked as he showed his uniform.

"Not bad I'll give you that. This is what you wear here?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Follow me inside and I'll introduce you to Integra and the others." Bobby replied as he led the gang inside Hellsing Manor.

Once inside, the gang was awed by the interior as well as the decor.

"This place is huge!" Sora exclaimed.

"I take it you like the Master's mansion?" Alucard asked as he appeared right next to Sora, where he slowly turned his head and saw him giving Sora a devilish grin as he showed his fangs.

"V-V-VAMPIRE!" Sora cried as he leaped in the air and stuck his Keyblade in the ceiling as he hung on to it while he shivered in fear.

The gang looked up at the dangling Sora as Alucard laughed.

"Come on down Sora. Alucard won't suck your blood I promise!" Bobby called out to him as Sora rapidly shook his head.

"I take it he fears vampires?" Alucard asked Bobby.

"Yeah. He watched too many vampire movies when he was a kid." Bobby replied.

"Vampire movies? Didn't know they made movies about us." Alucard said as he adjusted his fedora. "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Alucard."

The gang then introduced themselves, as well as Sora who was still dangling on the ceiling.

"Well now that introductions have been made, I think we should get your friend down." Alucard said as he pointed to Sora.

"I'm not getting down!" Sora told the gang.

"Oh come on Sora! You've faced scarier things in the past than vampires!" Riku groaned.

"I'll get him down." Sere sighed as she fired a ki blast from her hand as Sora saw it coming and took his Keyblade off the ceiling and dodged the blast in time as he let out a sigh of relief.

However, Sora forgot he was suspended in the air and looked at the ground and looked out at the readers as he pulled out a sign that said "Yikes!" and fell to the ground flat on his face.

"You okay Sora?" Riku asked his friend as he helped him up.

"I think so." Sora told him as he rubbed his head as Alucard approached him while Sora looked at him in fear.

"I promise I won't drink your blood. If I need to." Alucard sinisterly laughed as Sora shivered. "Bobby I think it's best if you meet up with Sir Integra to let her know you've returned."

"That's what I was planning on." Bobby told him as he led the gang to Integra's office where he knocked on the door.

"Enter." said a woman's voice.

Bobby opened the door and the gang saw a dark skinned woman while long blond hair and glasses was sitting at her desk as a grey skinned old man was next to him.

"I see you've come back." The woman said.

"Welcome back Sir Murasama." Her butler said as he bowed.

"Nice to see you again Sir Integra, Walter." Bobby said to them. "I'd like to introduce my friends to you."

The gang introduced themselves as they shook hands with Integra and Walter.

"Terra, Ventus, and Aqua right? Bobby's told us all about you three." Integra said as she got up from her chair.

"We get that a lot." Terra modestly said.

"Integra, mind telling the others what you need me for?" Bobby requested as Integra nodded her head.

"For the past few weeks we've had a group of people known as the Millennium Organization creating vampires by implanting special computer chips inside humans. We call these vampires the Freaks. And the Millennum Organization is a group founded by the last members of the National Socialist German Workers Party, or as most people called them, Nazis. For years they've been secretly doing experiments on people to creat their very own breed of vampires. They've worked very hard to keep it a secret during World War II and we've now discovered what they did. It's our job as agents of Hellsing to stop these vermin from creating more vampires in order to protect Her Majesty and London." Integra told the gang as they stared in awe.

"If you're wondering what the Hellsing Organization is," Bobby took over, "Is a group that it's sole purpose is to destory all vampires that threaten the peace here in London. Our competition is the Vatican, which is operated by the Catholic Church. Their top agent is Alexander Anderson, who uses blessed bayonets. Apparently I've found out that he had gone through some genetic engineering and is now known as a Regenerator, similar to like Piccolo's powers (he looks at Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Sere as he says this). He's been a real problem for us but for Alucard, he sees him as a rival."

"Whoa. Sounds like you've got a lot on your hands, but they aren't why you've had us all come is it?" Dante asked.

"Yes. Lately the Unversed have appeared a lot recently and we've been doing our best to take care of them. Not only that, add the Heartless to them and we've got more than we can handle." Integra said as she rubbed her temples.

"Don't worry about a thing Sir Integra. We'll handle the Heartless and Unversed!" Sora said as he raised his fist as he had a smile.

"Good. Now I think you should meet up with Miss Victoria and Sir Bernadotte. I think they're in the mess hall." Walter informed them. "But if you want, I can have some of your friends come with me and I'll give them a tour of the mansion?"

"That sounds like a good idea. How bout guys?" Bobby asked the gang.

"Why not?" Shea happily said as he dashed out of Integra's office.

"I'll make sure he doesn't break anything." Mystery said as he followed after Shea.

"Very well then. Those that want to see the manor please come with me." Walter said as he opened the door and all but Bobby, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Sora, Dante, Masane, Stephen, Ichigo, and Riku went with Walter as the others followed Bobby to the mess hall.

Once they arrived, they found Seras Victoria talking to a man wearing a cowboy hat with the left side flap folded up. His clothing was composed of a brown suit with a bandana wrapped around his neck. He had long carrot-colored hair tied in a braid and on his face he had an eye-patch on his left eye. The two were sitting at a table talking when the two saw Bobby approach them.

"BOBBY!" Seras happily exclaimed as she leaped over the table and trapped Bobby in a death hug. "I've missed you! How've you been? Did you find your friends?"

Bobby's only response was a choking sound as Seras was tightly hugging her.

"Seras! You're suffocating Bobby! You gotta loosen up!" Aqua panicked.

Seras released Bobby from the hug after hearing Aqua and looked at Bobby as his head drooped back and was out cold [lol Yes this is just like Nel's death hug she gives Ichigo XD].

"You really should ease up with your strength Seras or you'll actually kill someone." The man chuckled as he walked up to Seras and the passed out Bobby. "Name's Pip and this gal here is Seras Victoria. I take it you're Bobby's friends?"

"Yep! I'm Sora and this is Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Dante, Ichigo, Stephen, and Masane. The rest of our friends are taking a tour around the mansion." Sora said as he shook Pip's hand.

"Uh is Bobby alright?" Masane asked as she pointed at Bobby, who was still out.

"I hope so. I didn't mean to hurt him." Seras said as she waved her hand over Bobby's face.

Aqua sighed and walked up to Seras and Pip.

"I think I know a way to see if he's okay."

Aqua then grabbed Bobby's head and kissed him right on the cheeks and as soon as she released from it,

"Seras, your hugs are DEADLY." Bobby quickly said.

"He's okay." Aqua told everyone.

"Thanks baby." Bobby said to Aqua as he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

Bobby got up and began to flex a little to make sure his lungs were okay.

"Hehe. Sorry about that Bobby." Seras nervously said.

"It's okay, you were just happy to see me." Bobby replied as she rubbed Seras's head. "So, why don't we get some grub? I'm starving!"

"Actually, lunch hour's over." Pip said as Bobby hanged his head.

"No worries, I'll wait until dinner then." Bobby gave a small chuckle.

"Hey, why don't we go meet up with the others? They've must have seen the mansion by now." Masane suggested.

"Good idea. Let's hope Steve and Shea didn't break anything during the tour." Stephen said as the gang walked with Pip and Seras to meet up with Walter.

By the time they arrived back in Integra's office, Walter and the rest of the gang was already there.

"You guys enjoy the tour?" Bobby asked.

"This mansion is HUGE! How do you get to where you need to without getting lost?" Steve exclaimed.

"Simple: Just know where you last were and you won't get lost. That or have a map." Bobby replied as he pressed a button on his cyber arm and a hologram of a map of the mansion appeared.

"Now that everyone's gotten used to the surroundings, we must get prepared to go into battle now. We can't sit around and wait for the Millennium Organization to strike at us. We must strike at them." Integra announced. "Miss Victoria, Alucard, Bobby. You will lead your own division of troops while Mr. Bernadotte will his mercenary group, the Wild Geese as well."

"Yes Sir Integra!" Bobby, Seras, and Alucard answered.

"And the rest of you understand that you will be given orders by them, is that clear?" Integra asked Sora and the others.

"Yes ma'am!" They answered.

"Good. Now you will move out and head to the assault vehicle that waits outside for you." Integra said again as she stood with as she had a cigarette in her mouth.

"Let's go guys!" Bobby announced as he, Seras, and Alucard led the gang out into battle.

The Hellsing soldiers outside had gotten in the assault vans that were waiting for them. Seras was about to get in one with Pip when Bobby stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked as she held her Harkonnen gun.

"I think it's best I show you how to fly like me and my friends." Bobby suggested.

"Really? That's awesome!" Seras happily exclaimed.

"For this to work, you have to concentrate only on flying. Let nothing distract you as you focus your energy." Bobby told her as Seras stood there and listened until she was finally airborne.

"Master look! I'm flying now!" Seras said to Alucard as she flew around for a bit to get the hang of it.

"Very good. Let that be something for you to focus on as well as taking down the Freaks Police Girl." Alucard said as he holstered his guns and adjusted his gloves.

"Okay then, Seras and I will lead you guys in the air while Alucard leads the troops on the ground. Understood?" Bobby told everyone.

"We gotcha. Now let's go kick some vampire ass!" Dante exclaimed as he twirled his Ebony gun.

"Peace of cake!" Jim and Peter added.

"Showtime!" The gang exclaimed as they moved out.

"So who we going after first?" Vegeta asked.

"Zorin Blitz, who's the first lieutenant of the Werewolf force of Millennium. Her choice of weaponry is a large scythe and her powers range from casting illusion, super strength and speed, can regenerate, and is apparently immortal." Bobby answered as he opened the file log of the Millennium Organization from his cyber arm and showed the picture of Zorin.

She appeared to be very muscled and had tattoos on the right side of her face. Her hair was short and orange like Ichigo's.

"She's dangerous so be careful. Seras and I saw what kind of power she has when she and some of her troops attacked the mansion. Be on your guard guys." Bobby warned the gang.

"We've faced a lot of foes in the past just as strong as this Zorin chick. We'll cream her like the others!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's the spirit!" Seras said to Sora as the gang continued flying.

Meanwhile, inside a dark mansion in the outskirts, Vanitas and Genesis were talking to Zorin who had her troops ready to fight against Hellsing and the Wild Geese mercenaries.

"I sense that the boy known as Bobby is coming with his friends no?" Zorin smirked as held her scythe.

"That's right. Soon everything will go according to plan. Right Genesis?" Vanitas asked as he leaned on one of the walls with his arms crossed.

"Indeed Vantias. Zorin I don't care what you do to them but leave Bobby and Zack unharmed as well as the Keyblade Master Aqua. The final part of my revenge involves her. Soon my revenge will be at hand. Prepare yourselves, SOLDIERS for I will enjoy watching your blood being spilled on these walls." Genesis said as he showed his evil smile which revealed to have vampire fangs as he laughed manically.

End of Chapter 84


	84. The True Vampire is Born

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 85: The True Vampire is Born

Our heroes finally arrived at a old abandoned mansion that had the symbol of the Millennium Organization on the front of the castle.

"Here's the plan. Pip, I'll need you and your group to say outside the mansion so that my group won't get ambushed from the back. Think you can handle it?" Bobby asked.

Pip tipped his hat up a little and said,

"The Wild Geese never backs down from a fight."

"Alright then. Let's head inside." Bobby told the gang as they headed inside the mansion.

"Okay boys you heard the man! We stay out here and take down anyone that tries to get past us!" Pip motivated his soldiers, where he got a powerful roar of agreement. "That's what I'm talking about."

The gang had made their way inside the abandoned mansion and Millennium soldiers where already there waiting for them.

"There they are! Kill them!" ordered a Millennium soldier as the other soliders fired their MP40s at them.

"I'll handle this chumps!" Dante told the gang as he charged forward wielding Dark Knight's Legacy as he easily dodged the gunfire and began cutting down the soldiers, one by one. "Easy."

"Not bad for a human." Alucard complimented Dante.

"That's the Son of Sparda for ya." Shea said.

"YOU'RE the Dark Knight's son?" Alucard asked as he had a look of interest.

"The one and only." Dante answered as he sheathed his Keyblade.

"Hold it Alucard!" Bobby quickly said as Alucard drew his guns. "I know that look you got. You can have a match with Dante AFTER we deal with the Millennium Organization. Got it?"

"Fine. Let's continue onward." Alucard then said as he holstered his weapons.

"YO!" called Pip as he approached the gang with two of his soldiers.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"My boys outside said they could handle things and let me come and help you guys out. Of course two of my boys wanted to come with." Pip told him.

"Yes sir!" They said as they saluted.

"Could use a few extra hands. Okay, let's go." Terra said as the gang continued onward until they reach the end of a hallway where there were two large black doors.

"So which way are we going?" Reno asked.

"I think we should split up." Bobby said. "Seras, Pip and his troops, and I will head through the left door and Alucard, you go with the others and head through the right door. If you guys have any trouble, just send a signal with the Keyblade okay?"

"Got it! I'll make sure to send it if we need to." Ven replied.

"You sure you five can handle things on your own?" Alucard asked.

"I think I can handle things Master. Besides, I have Bobby with us!" Seras told him.

"Then since we know the plan, let's head through the doors and hopefully meet each other afterwards." Riku said as the group split up and went through the doorways.

Bobby and Seras lead Pip and his soldiers through the hallway as they encountered Heartless and Unversed that blocked their way. Soldiers, Large Bodies, Floods, and Scrappers were taken down with ease thanks to Bobby and Seras's strength. Soon they finally reached the end of the hallway where Zorin and Vanitas, along with some Millennium soldiers, were waiting for them.

"Been awhile." Vanitas said as was holding Void Gear.

"Ah. Hellsing's agents. Nice of you to show up." Zorin smirk as she held her scythe backhanded. "Now we can have some real fun!"

Zorin then slammed her hand onto the ground and soon the whole hallway was covered in strange patterns and turn darkish purple.

"I don't like the look of this." Bobby said as he drew Power Savior.

"Okay boys, let's handle the soldiers while Bobby and Seras deal with their leader!" Pip said to his two troops as he drew his rife and began firing at the Millennium soldiers.

"Yes sir!" Pip's soldiers replied as they too fired their weapons.

"Let's do this." Seras said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Here we go." Bobby added as he turned Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Vanitas.

But Vanitas quickly jumped over Bobby as he threw his Keyblade down at him but Bobby deflected with his Keyblade. Seras charged forward at Zorin as she began to punch and kick her, but Zorin was able to dodge them with no hassle.

"I sense the strength inside you is interesting. But can your mind be able to handle reliving your deepest nightmares?" Zorin asked as she had an evil grin.

"What're you talking about?" Seras demanded.

Zorin didn't answer but instead grabbed Seras's head and held her up high as Zorin had an evil grin.

"Seras!" Pip exclaimed as he saw in trouble and ran to aid her but got shot in the leg by one of Zorin's soldiers. "Gah damn it!"

Pip then pulled out a frag grenade from his coat pocket and tossed it at the soldiers as Pip's soliders quickly ran back as the grenade exploded, killing all of the soliders.

"Hang on Seras! I'm coming!" Pip called to her as he fired his rife at Zorin, who surprising deflected it as she suddenly appeared in front of him. "Where is she?"

"Take a look." Zorin told Pip as she pointed at Seras, who was kneeling on the ground as she had a look of horror on her face.

"N-n-no. Mommy...D-daddy..." Seras fearfully said as she stared at the ground with wide eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Bobby demanded as charged at Zorin after breaking from his battle with Vanitas.

Bobby swung his Keyblade at Zorin, but blocked it with her scythe.

"I only let her relived her most darkest fears and I have to say she isn't taking it real well." Zorin chuckled evilly.

"YOU BITCH!" Pip roared as he charged to punch her but was impaled by Zorin as she swung around with her scythe and got him in the stomach.

"PIP NO!" Bobby yelled as he was about to fire his cyber arm cannon but Zorin grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into a nearby wall where he passed out.

Zorin then noticed Pip was still impaled by her scythe so she swung him off as Pip landed near the trembling Seras.

"Sir!" Pip's soliders exclaimed as they rushed to his aid but was stopped by Vanitas.

"Begone you weaklings." Vanitas said as he opened up a portal underneath the two soliders as black hands started to come out from the hole and began to pull them down as they screamed in agony. "Now then. Genesis said we keep Bobby alive but we can easily kill Victoria and her friend so go ahead."

"Very well Vanitas." Zorin said as she slowly walked over to Seras as she held her scythe.

Seras was still trapped in her nightmare and couldn't defend against what Zorin was about to do next. Zorin sliced off her right arm as Seras snapped out from the illusion and screamed in pain as Zorin then cuts Seras's eyes and impales Seras in the back with her arm. After cutting her eyes, Zorin scraps them off her scythe.

"They're both dead now. Let's go and find the other two Genesis wants, Zack Fair and Aqua." Vanitas told Zorin as he opened a dark portal.

Just then, a gunshot rang out and grazzed Vanitas's cheek. The two saw that it was Pip as he held his chest wound and was holding a small silver pistol with some smoke coming out of it.

"You ain't leaving until I finish you both." Pip staggerly said as blood dripped from his mouth.

Pip's eyes suddenly got wide as Zorin impaled him again with her scythe as Pip dropped his gun from the impalment. Zorin pulled her scythe out from him as Pip fell backward, right next to Seras who was lying on the ground as well.

"Now can we go?" Zorin asked Vanitas.

"Now we can." He told her.

Just as Zorin was walking towards the Dark Portal, the two began to feel a spike in power as they looked at the crater in the wall where Bobby was as he slowly stepped out and was now Legendary Super Saiyan.

"What's this?" Zorin said as she got a sinister grin. "You're still alive? Interesting."

"You'll pay for what you did to Seras and Pip Zorin!" Bobby angerly said as he resummoned his Keyblade.

"Although we were told to keep you alive, I guess it's too late for that." Vanitas said as he too resummoned his Keyblade.

"Let's go." Bobby said as Zorin charged at him with Vanitas and Bobby charged at them.

Vanitas fired Dark Firagas at Bobby as Zorin unleashed some dark streams of energy that came from her scythe as she swung it but Bobby deflected them as he spun his Keyblade infront of him in a rapid motion and countered with multiple ki blasts. While the fight was going on,

"S-Seras? You still alive?" Pip said to her, surprisingly still alive.

"Pip?" Seras said as she slowly got up and turned her head to where she heard him but couldn't see due to Zorin blinding her.

"Listen to me Seras. I don't have much time left. I need you to drink my blood so you can regain your strength and help Bobby." Pip told her as he was coughing.

"B-but..."

"I know you don't want to drink blood because you don't want to lose the humanity you have left after Alucard turned you into a vampire but you need to do this if you're gonna win. Don't worry about me kid, I'll be fine." Pip said as he slowly reached his hand out to Seras and touched her face and Seras touched his hand. "You've got the makings of a great warrior Seras Victoria. You're a good friend. Thank you."

And with his final words, Pip let out a final breath as Seras was still holding his hand.

"I swear I'm going to finish you both and avenge both Seras and Pip make sure of it!" Bobby exclaimed as he kicked Zorin in the face but slid back to gain her footing.

"You think you're going to beat us? Once I'm through with you, I'll make you join those miserable weaklings in death!" Zorin exclaimed as slammed her hand into the ground to activate another illusions until...

"Miserable weaklings?" Sera repeated Zorin's words.

"Huh?" Zorin said as she turned her attention towards Seras, as well as Vanitas and Bobby.

"My friends that you killed...Are you calling them 'miserable weaklings'? HOW DARE YOU!" Seras roared as opened her mouth and bit down on Pip's neck and began to drink as the blood surrounding both her and Pip began to flow to her.

"What the hell?" Zorin exclaimed.

"She's..." Bobby said in surprise as Vantias only stood there with his arms crossed and a look of interest on his face.

Suddenly, Seras's right arm returns as black shadow-matter began to surround it and she managed to stand up after she finished drinking from Pip as his body faded into the light [similar to how Eraqus and Master Xehanort did in BBS]. She turned to face the three as her head was down and slowly lifted up as she revealed her crimson eyes as she regained her sight.

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Seras roared as she now became a True Vampire.

"You don't give up do you?" Zorin said as she was now annoyed. "I'll handle the girl. You deal with this one."

"Whatever." Vanitas replied as Void Gear returned to his hand and charged at Bobby as Zorin charged at Seras.

Seras only stood there staring down at Zorin with burning hatred as Zorin came at her with her scythe.

"DIE!" Zorin yelled as she swung her scythe but was knocked out of her hands by Seras. "What?"

Seras then grabbed Zorin's head and slammed her into the ground, keeping her pinned.

"Your blood's no good for me to drink. You're better off dead!" Seras darkly said as Zorin was still pinned but managed to put her hand on Seras's face.

"I think you need a refresher from before!" Zorin said as she held her hand on Seras. "More! More! More! Let's see what REALLY hides inside you!"

Zorin then activates her mind-reading abilities as we now see Seras's memories flowing by. From when she first met Alucard and joined Hellsing, to meeting Bobby and fighting alongside him, and even to when she first met Pip and the Wild Geese mercenaries. But Zorin began to see memories that weren't of Seras's.

"What is this? These memories aren't hers! It's as almost if there's someone else inside her!" Zorin exclaimed.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw a familiar figure's back that was flowing through the memory stream. The figure turned to face Zorin and revealed to be the fallen Pip.

"You? The miserable fool that I killed?" Zorin exclaimed in shock.

"Stay out of our memories." Pip told her as Zorin suddenly is now back in reality as she now began to punch Seras to make her release her.

But Seras managed to bite Zorin's fingers off as she pulled Zorin up from the ground and slammed her into a nearby wall and ran down the hall, keeping Zorin stuck to the wall as her face was being grinded. As half of Zorin's face was gone, Seras then slammed her into the ground again as she stomped on Zorin's head, killing her instantly.

"Hope you like hell bitch." Seras chuckled darkly.

She then turned to see that Bobby and Vanitas were fighting while she delt with Zorin. She reached out her right arm as the shadow-matter began to flow out and headed right for Vanitas.

"What the?" Bobby said as he quickly dodged when he saw it coming.

Vantias however couldn't get out of the way as he was caught by the matter and was pulled in by Seras. As Vanitas came close to Seras, she manged to give Vantias a good blow to the face as he was sent flying back into a nearby wall.

"Whoa. Now THAT was cool." Bobby said in surprise.

"Not bad Victoria," Vanitas said as he stepped out from the wall, "Seems like you might be of a hassle for us in the future. But I think you two shouldn't be wasting your time here."

"And why's that?" Seras asked in a deep tone.

"Because I think your friends might be giving a fight that Genesis will be 'sinking his teeth' into." Vanitas only said as he slowly stepped back as a dark portal appeared and he stepped through.

"Sinking his teeth into?" Bobby said to himself.

His eyes grew wide after realising what Vantias ment.

"What's wrong?" Seras asked as she reverted back to normal but her eyes stayed crimson.

"I think Genesis might have planted a Freak Chip in himself and right now is fighting the others!" Bobby told her.

"He what?" Seras exclaimed.

"We have to hurry to the others! Who knows what Genesis could be doing to them!" Bobby said as the two ran down the hall, hoping it would lead them to the gang.

Meanwhile in a large open room of the mansion, the gang had encountered Genesis and were forced to fight him when he appeared.

**=Two Hours Eariler=**

"So you really are alive Genesis." Zack said as the dark portal behind Genesis disappeared.

"It's been too long Zack Fair." Genesis said back.

"Why are you working with Xehanort?" Terra demanded.

"Why else? To get my revenge on Zack and Bobby. And as a bonus, Xehanort gave me some of his darkness to help me. Not only that but he also gave me a Freak Chip he kept with him after he first came to this world." Genesis answered. "But before I came here, I implanted the chip in me, giving me all the benefits of a vampire."

"You are no vampire. You're nothing but trash that needs to be taken out!" Alucard told him as he fired his Jackal pistol at Genesis, who slashed them all with his Rapier sword. "Pretty quick aren't you."

"Guess we have no choice but to fight him." Aqua told the gang as she and the others readied themselves.

"Ah so you're Master Aqua." Genesis said as he eyed Aqua. "I need you as part of my plan."

"Whatever it is it's not gonna happen! Go through us if you want her and Zack!" Gohan exclaimed as he, Goku, and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan.

"If that's what you want then fine." Genesis said as he and the gang charged at each other.

**=Present Time=**

Genesis fired multiple Firaga spells at the gang as Aqua and Sora fired their Blizzagas at them, canceling both of them out. Genesis then charged at the two but was stopped by Zack as he used his Chain Slash Limit and knocked Genesis back.

"It seems you've gotten stronger than we last fought." Genesis said to Zack.

"I've been training even after I died so that if I was need again on Earth, I'd be there to help. That's what a hero does!" Zack told him.

"Still calling yourself a hero? Well tell me this 'hero'. What would you do if something happened to one of your friends?" Genesis asked him.

"What're you blathering on about?" Vegeta demanded.

Genesis readied his fangs as he charged at Aqua and managed to bite her on the neck. Bobby and Seras arrived only to see what was happening.

"Guys! What's going on?" Bobby shouted to them.

But what Bobby saw horrified him. He saw Genesis biting down on Aqua's neck as her eyes turned blank and she passed out.

"AQUA!" Bobby roared as he charged at Genesis. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER GENESIS?"

Genesis released Aqua's neck as he grabbed Bobby's fist as he was about to punch him.

"I've given her a special gift. A gift that will be of use to me." He told Bobby as he kicked him back while holding Aqua in his arms and a dark portal appeared behind him. "If you want her back, come after me SOLDIER, if you dare."

Genesis stepped back as he went through the portal as it closed, leaving Bobby only stare in horror by what happened. Everyone ran up to him in concern.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked him.

Bobby's face then turned from a look of horror to a look of anger as he clentched his fists.

"Genesis is gonna pay. We're going after him guys." Bobby announced.

"Police Girl, wasn't the mercenary and his troops with you earlier?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah now that you mention it, where are they?" Sora asked Seras.

"Zorin killed Pip but I drank his blood when I got badly hurt by her and I was able to regain my powers and took her out. Vanitas killed Pip's troops too." Seras told the gang.

"So you're a full vampire now after drinking Pip's blood?" Kairi realized.

"That's correct. Police Girl is now a True Vampire, which means she has the same powers as I have. Now then, shall we go rescue Bobby's girlfriend?" Alucard told the gang as Bobby chuckled nervously a little.

"Here we go everyone!" Cecil said as the gang continued through the mansion.

Soon the gang had reached outside the mansion in the garden in the backyard. They walked through the garden until they found Aqua sitting on the ground with her head her legs.

"Aqua you're okay!" Bobby happily said as he ran to her with the gang following him.

Aqua didn't respond to him.

"Aqua?" Bobby said as he kneeled down to her.

"She okay?" James asked.

"Something's wrong." Byakuya said to the gang.

"How's that?" Renji asked.

Aqua slowly lifted her head as Bobby got a smile on his face. But once Aqua lifted her head all the way up, she got up and pounced at Bobby and pinned him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Bobby exclaimed as he struggled to break free.

He then looked closely at Aqua and was shocked to see that she had fangs.

"What did he do to you?" Bobby said to her.

"My master gave me some of his power to deal with you and the others. Now stay still so I can kill you quickly." Aqua darkly chuckled.

Just then Zack ran up and kicked Aqua in the face, knocking her off him.

"You okay?" Zack asked Bobby as he helped him up.

"I'm fine yeah." Bobby replied as he and Zack looked at Aqua.

They then saw bat-like wings appear on Aqua's back as her clothing turned into a small black jacket, similar to the red jacket Genesis wears. Her shoes turned into black high heels.

"What the? What's going on? Why's Aqua changing like that?" Ven exclaimed.

"Genesis must have turned her on his side and I'll take a wild guess but some of Genesis's darkness must have reacted to the Freak Chip he put in him and when he bit Aqua, some of that darkness was transfered to her." Alucard told Ven.

"Now then, who shall I drink from first?" Aqua said as she was floating in the sky.

"You're not drinking anyone Aqua! We're gonna stop you and break you from Genesis's hold on you!" Zack said as drew his Buster Sword as the gang readied themselves.

"I'd love to see you try!" She laughed manically as she flew down towards Zack and Bobby.

Aqua swung her Keyblade as she dived at the two but Bobby blocked her strike with his Keyblade as he was still in Legendary Super Saiyan form.

"Zack and I will be the ones you fight. You're after us not the others." Bobby said as the two released from the lock.

"Fine then. I'm going to have so much fun." She evilly grinned.

"You ready Zack?" Bobby asked his friend.

"Ready when you are." Zack answered as the two charged at Aqua.

"Should we really let them fight her alone?" Seras asked.

"They can handle it no problem." Cloud told her as he had his arms crossed.

"Wait a minute!" Sora just realized while Bobby and Zack's fight was going on. "What about the soldiers at the front of the mansion?"

Just then Alucard suddenly appeared infront of Sora.

"Ah!" Sora yelped as he jumped in surprise while Alucard laughed. "Not funny!"

"How can it not?" Alucard said with a devilsh grin. "I just told the mercenaries to head back to Hellsing Manor and wait for us there. I also told them about Pip's death."

"That's good." Sora said as he and the others turned back to the fight.

Aqua casted Firaga Burst as a large fire orb appeared in the sky and smaller fire balls rained down at Zack and Bobby. Luckily the two deflected them and proceeded to unleash their Limit, Hero's Awakening. Once after, Aqua landed on the ground as she panted of exhastion, same with Zack and Bobby.

"You're both pretty strong. Come after me and Master Genesis if you want to fight us both." Aqua told the two as she flapped her wings and flew off into the sky as the gang rushed up to them.

"Still in one piece?" Vash asked.

"Yep." The two answered.

"We going after her?" Gabranth asked.

"We are. We'll be both facing her and Genesis. You guys ready?" Zack asked the gang.

"We're ready!" They answered.

"Good. Now let's get our friend back." Bobby said as he and Zack led the gang in the sky as they flew after Aqua, prepping themselves for a battle against her and the Organization SOLIDER.

End of Chapter 85


	85. Vampire Keyblade Master and Heroic Angel

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 86: Vampire Keyblade Master and the Heroic Angel

The gang had went back to Hellsing Manor to inform Integra what had happened and what they were going to do next.

"You really think by killing Genesis will restore Aqua to normal?" Integra asked.

"I know it'll work. Genesis is only a vampire because of the Freak Chip he implanted in himself. What's more is that the darkness in him as given him more power with the Freak Chip." Bobby told Integra.

"I'm with Bobby. Take down Genesis and we get our friend back!" InuYasha added.

"But there's one thing that I'm concerned about." Xion said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Genesis will know we'll be after him to save Aqua. He will easily lay a trap for us if we do." Xion told the gang.

"She has a point. What we should do is lead him here to us where we'll take him down for good." Alucard added as he held his Jackal and .454 Casull pistols.

"So how are we gonna get him to come here?" Sora asked.

"We'll be the bait and lure him here." Zack announced as he put his hand on Bobby's shoulder while he said it.

"Genesis's plan as always been getting revenge on us. It's best if we lead him here." Bobby said to the gang.

"You sure about this?" Seras asked.

Bobby and Zack nodded.

"Then it's decided. Zack and Bobby, the two of you will lure Aqua and Genesis here while I'll have my men ambush them as they arrive." Integra said as she got up from her seat.

"No. This is only between my friends and them. I can't afford for you to lose more men. We've already lost Pip and I'm not gonna let anyone else get killed." Bobby quickly said. "You keep your men inside the mansion so they can protect you. You are in charge of keeping this world safe after all."

"Yes I know. It's my duty as head of the Hellsing Family to keep everyone safe from those that threaten them." Integra said as she smoked her cigarette. "You two be careful."

"Yes Sir Integra." Zack and Bobby said as the gang headed out of Integra's office as she sat back down in her seat.

"Sir Integra, shouldn't we tell them about Miss Victoria?" Walter asked in a concerned tone.

"You mean about how she's close to receiving the same powers as Bobby? I think we should them find out themselves. I have a feeling they'll be happily surprised." Integra told him as she had a smirk on her face.

Our heroes were outside in the training grounds in the back of the mansion where Bobby and Zack were about to head off.

"You sure you can lead them here?" Cloud asked.

"Definitely. Once we get them here, you guys come out and strike and we'll take them on together. We're heading out now so go ahead and hide. We'll be back shortly." Bobby replied as he and Zack flew off.

"This really gonna work?" Shea asked as his hands were behind his head.

"Knowing Bobby and Zack, they'll make it work. I know it." Gohan told him. "Let's hurry and hide."

As the gang hid, Bobby and Zack had arrived back at the abandoned mansion, which got Zack a little confused.

"You sure they're here?" Zack asked as he scratched his head.

"Don't you sense them in there?" Bobby asked him.

"Uh..."

"Wait. You've been training with my father and the Kais in Other World and you DON'T know how do sense energy?" Bobby asked as Zack laughed nervously and sweatdrop ran down his head. "Okay, guess I gotta teach you then. All you have to do is focus on them and clear any distractions and you'll be able to sense their energy."

Zack closed his eyes as he began to focus. He finished as he opened his eyes and had a look of shock on his face.

"Did you find them?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. They're right on top of us." Zack told him.

Bobby's eyes went wide as he and Zack looked up and diving down came Aqua at Bobby and Genesis at Zack. The two quickly dodged their strikes and summoned their weapons.

"Nice of you to show up. Shame it's only you two." Genesis said as he was holding his Rapier. "But it doesn't matter. I can leave Sora and them to Xehanort and Vanitas."

"From the way you're talking, you sound like you've already beaten us." Zack taunted.

"And what makes you think we won't?" Aqua asked as she gave an evil grin.

"It's simple. Catch us first!" Bobby said as he and Zack quickly dashed off into the sky.

"Rrrr. After them!" Genesis ordered as a black angel wing appeared on the right side of his back and flew after the two.

"Yes Master." Aqua said as her bat wings reappeared and followed him.

"You think they're following us yet?" Zack asked as he and Bobby were in the sky.

Bobby looked back and saw an angry Aqua and Genesis flying right behind them.

"Ohhh yeah." Bobby told him.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Aqua exclaimed as she fired some Firaga spells from her Keyblade and Zack quickly slashed them.

"Guess your aim didn't improve when your 'Master' gave you his powers." Bobby taunted Aqua as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Rrrrrrr!" Aqua growled as she and Genesis sped up to them.

"Uh are we at the manor yet?" Zack asked in a panicked tone.

"We are now!" Bobby told him as he and Zack finally arrived at the manor and landed in the training field and Genesis and Aqua followed.

"Hellsing Manor? A perfect place for your graves, SOLDIERS." Genesis said as he and Aqua got in battle postions.

"We're gonna stop you once and for all Genesis!" Zack exclaimed as he and Bobby readied their blades and Bobby turned Super Saiyan 3.

"You and what army?" Aqua asked as she chuckled evilly.

"This one. NOW GUYS!"

Bobby gave the signal and out of nowhere came the gang as they all pounced at Genesis and Aqua. Cloud came diving down as he used his Braver but Genesis and Aqua dodged it. This was Odd's cue to fire his pistols at the two as Yumi fired her bow and Ulrich slashed at Genesis and Aqua.

"Gah! Miserable insects! I'm going to crush you all!" Genesis exclaimed as he pulled out a red Materia and casted Tornado on the gang as they were sucked in and they fell to the ground once it disappeared. "I am the surperior warrior than you fools because I have become immortal!"

"The only way for you to be immortal is if you were a vampire. But you're a Freak and you should meet the same fate as all Freaks: In death!" Alucard said as he used his black arts to appear next to Genesis and kicked him in the gut and fired his pistols.

"Master!" Aqua exclaimed.

"If I were you I'd be more worried about myself." Seras told her as she cracked her knuckles.

"You think you can fight me? You're only half a vampire!" She told Seras.

"Actually, just recently I drank some blood from a fallen friend as their last request so I am so I'd suggest watching yourself." Seras said back as she had the Alucard smile.

Aqua dashed at Seras and almost striked at her with her Keyblade but Seras grabbed it and tossed Aqua over her and slammed her into the ground.

"Geh! Not bad. Guess I shouldn't let my guard down." Aqua said as she licked the blood of her mouth.

"Same here." Seras said as the two charged at each other.

"Tidus!"

"Ready, go!" Tidus answered Sora's call as the two activated their Swordplay Limit.

"Back off!"

"Game set!"

"Not bad. You really are the chosen boy of the Keyblade." Genesis said to Sora.

"I'm not done yet. Cloud!"

"Give me strength!" Cloud answered as the two unleashed their Limit, Heart of a Hero.

Like with Tidus's Limit, Sora and Cloud mostly did Meteor Rain and Cross Slash as the main attacks.

"Light!"

"This is it." Cloud said as the Limit ended with Sora and Cloud unleashing Double Omnislash that slammed Genesis into the ground.

"Gah! Looks like this won't be easy." Genesis said as he raised his hand in the sky as a signal.

Aqua saw the signal and knocked Seras aside as she hurried over to him.

"What is it Master?" Aqua asked.

"I need to take some of your strength if you don't mind." Genesis told her.

"As you wish." Aqua said as Genesis walked over to her and proceeded to bite her neck.

As he did this and because of her being a vampire, Aqua got a bit of pleasure as Genesis drank her blood.

"What's he doing to her?" Ven exclaimed.

Bobby's eyes were wide as he sensed what was going on.

"Genesis is draining Aqua's life-force so he can get stronger! We have to stop him!" Bobby told the gang as he charged at Genesis.

"Right behind you!" Zack said as he followed Bobby.

The two were about to swing their blades at Genesis but he was able to grab the blades as he let Aqua fall to the ground as she became unconscious.

"What?" Bobby and Zack exclaimed.

Genesis then tossed their blades away as he then unleashed blows of punches and kickes to them and finished by grabbing their heads and tossed them into the wall of the manor, where the two fell out after being thrown in and passed out with Zack lying on the ground and Bobby's back leaning on the wall.

"Zack! Bobby!" Sora exclaimed. "Genesis you'll pay for that!"

"Let's see you can make me now that I've become much stronger!" Genesis laughed manically.

"Give me strength!" Sora shouted as he activated his Saiyan Form and transformed to Super Saiyan 2 as he held Light Savior and Kingdom Key. "I'll make you pay."

"Try it boy." Genesis chuckled evilly.

"Ready guys?" Sora asked as he charged at Genesis.

"You know we are!" Ron replied as he and the rest of the gang followed him.

Sora jumped up high and unleashed a double strike at Genesis with his Keyblades. Alucard took over as he fired multiple bullets from his guns as Genesis slashed them all.

"You're gonna have to come up with something else if you're going to beat me." Genesis taunted him.

"You asked for it Freak trash. Releasing control art restriction to level two." Alucard said as the shadow matter that Seras used against Zorin appeared around him as he charged at Genesis and gave him a good kick in the groin.

"OH! Right in the family jewels!" Shea exclaimed as the guys groaned.

"He's gonna feel that later." Renji added.

"How was that?" Alucard smirked at Genesis.

"Impressive. However I think I may need some assistance again. Rise my slave." Genesis said as Aqua slowly began to rise.

"What is your bidding Master?" She asked as her eyes were now blank and a dark aura surged around her.

"He's controlling her with the darkness!" Terra exclaimed to the gang.

"It's not the darkness. Aqua's heart is too full of light for it to take a hold of her." Mickey told him.

"Right you are king but it doesn't matter. She will be my slave forever and who knows? She may be even some use to the Organization." Genesis darkly chuckled.

"Not while I'm around bub!" Seras shouted as she charged at Genesis.

She was about to land a kick at him but Genesis punched her in the stomach, grabbed her head and massively tossed her right into the same wall that Bobby and Zack crashed into and after hitting the hall, Seras fell to the ground right next to Bobby unconscious.

"Okay now you're pissing me off!" Dante exclaimed as he activated his Devil Trigger and dual wielded his Keyblade and Rebellion.

Dante charged at Genesis but Aqua stood in front of him as a shield. Dante knocked her aside and used Double Million Stab at Genesis and finished with a good smack in the air.

"I'll finish him! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta exclaimed as he launched his signature ultimate at Genesis.

He noticed it coming at him as he readied his Rapier and just as the Final Flash came close to hitting him, Genesis slashed it as it was quickly gone.

"God damn it! Isn't there ANYTHING that can kill him?" Vegeta exclaimed.

Meanwhile as the gang was fighting them, Bobby slowly opened his eyes as he saw Zack lying on the ground facedown and unconscious. He then turned to Seras who was right next to him.

"S-Seras? You still alive?" Bobby weakly asked as Seras slowly got up.

"Y-yeah. Genesis is becoming too powerful for us. There's nothing we can do to defeat him." Seras said as she sat next to him.

"There is one way." Bobby said as he and Seras then looked at Zack as an aura of light began to surge around him. "I need you to..."

Bobby whispered in Seras's ear as she gasped.

"Are you sure?" She asked with concern.

"You know the old saying 'Fight fire with fire?' It's time to see if the saying really works." Bobby chuckled weakly.

"Okay then." Seras said as she began to lean in close to Bobby's neck as she opened her mouth.

Back at the battle, Sora used every ounce of his Saiyan Drive and to no avail did it weaken Genesis at all. Add to that, Aqua joined in the fight and Terra and Ven had to fight her while everyone else targeted Genesis.

"It's no use! I don't think my Drives will do any good!" Sora said as he reverted back to normal.

"It's hopeless so just give up!" Genesis told them. "You and all your friends will fall to darkness while me and my cohorts take the worlds for our own! We shall become gods!"

"It's time we end this." Aqua said as she quickly dodged Terra's Quake magic and went straight to Genesis's side.

"I agree. Time for you all to enjoy the slumber of death!" Genesis laughed manically as he and Aqua began to charge at the gang.

"Get ready everyone!" Riku exclaimed just as Seras quickly appeared in front of the gang and had her arms out to the sides.

"Seras no!" Sora shouted.

"I won't let another friend die! I'll stand and fight until every ounce of my body fails. BRING IT ON YOU FREAKS!" Seras Victoria roared as light surrounded everyone.

"Told you they would find out themselves." Integra said to Walter as the two looked out the window and noticed the bright light shining.

The light dispearsed and Seras now wielded a Keyblade. A mixture of crimson and black of the whole blade with the teeth as the cross, the guard in the same shape as Terra's Ends of the Earth Keyblade and her keychain had the Hellsing emblem on it. The Keyblade was called Nightwalker.

"A new Keyblade won't help you stop us!" Genesis yelled as he and Aqua were about to deliver the strike when their blades were stopped by two hands, one surrounded in a dark aura and the other in light.

"No more Genesis." said Zack as he stared down at him with the light aura surging around his body.

"It can't be..." Genesis said in shock.

"Sorry it took so long for us to regain our strength..." Bobby darkly chuckled as he showed Aqua his fangs.

"No..." Aqua said in fear.

The gang was shocked by what was happening. But Stephen noticed bite marks on the right side of Bobby's neck.

"Seras? You bit him didn't you?" He asked her.

"Yes but he told me to as a way of defeating Genesis." Seras replied as she tightly held Nightwalker in her hands.

Bobby slammed his foot in Aqua's face as Zack socked Genesis in the face as the two were sent flying back with their weapons.

"Hahahaha! Oh man is this gonna be fun!" Bobby manically laughed.

"Okay what up with him being creepy now?" Alex asked as she shivered in fear.

"It seems the darkness in Bobby has reacted to the bite marks on his necks and it's given him this new personality." Terra told her.

"Whatever it's still creepy!" Max exclaimed as he, Donald, and Goofy were shaking in fright.

Zack and Bobby held out their hands and their weapons flew right into them.

"Let's show him no mercy right Zack?" Bobby asked him as he too had the Alucard smile.

"No mercy at all." Zack coldly said as angel's wing appeared on the right side of his back and a black angel wing appeared on the left side of Bobby's back.

Genesis then began to see something familiar. He noticed that Zack and Bobby had looked just like Angeal and Sephiroth for Zack took Angeal's battle stance and Bobby took Sephiroth's. Through Genesis's eyes he saw both Angeal and Sephiroth staring him down until he saw Bobby and Zack again.

"If you two fight then I will too!" Seras said to the powered up Zack and Bobby as she stood at their sides.

"Three on two huh? This'll be fun." Aqua evilly chuckled.

"More fun for us." Bobby evilly chuckled too.

The five charged at each other and they moved so fast that only Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Sere could see them move.

"Whoa! Looks like we're gonna win this!" Jim happily exclaimed.

"Looks so." Gabranth replied.

The gang was able to see the five again as they could see Seras holding Genesis and Aqua's heads as she slammed them into the ground. She put her right foot on Aqua's head as she held up Genesis and tossed him in the air.

"He's all yours guys!" Seras called to Zack and Bobby as Genesis was soaring up in the air.

"D-damn it all." Genesis weakly said as he was brusied and covered in blood.

Bobby then appeared as he laughed insanely and unleashed a barrage of slashes from his Keyblade.

"Geez. Bobby's starting to remind me of my Hollow half..." Ichigo said to himself.

Then once Bobby landed on the ground Zack appeared and finally ended Genesis as he impaled him with his Buster Sword. The two slowly came down to the ground and stood still until Genesis dropped his Rapier.

"Finally over." Bobby said as he regained his sanity.

"You've gotten stronger Zack Fair." Genesis weakly chuckled.

"So have you. But you let the darkness and your hate of me and Bobby take you over. I'm sorry it has to be like this." Zack said to him as he pulled out the Buster Sword as Genesis was stilling standing on his feet.

"I know. I was a fool in doing so."

He then turns to Bobby.

"I'm sorry for involving Aqua in this." Genesis said to Bobby as he held her in his arms as Aqua was now back in her normal clothing and the bite marks on her neck were gone.

"It's okay. Now you should let your heart rest and join with the planet."

"Xehanort will stop at nothing to obtain Kingdom Heart's power. You must stop him and the Organization at all costs or the worlds will perish." Genesis lastly said as he slowly fell back as he faded away in darkness.

Just as that happened, Bobby's fangs disappeared and his bite marks closed up real quick. He heard some moaning and looked down and saw that it was Aqua.

"B-Bobby?" She weakly said as she slowly opened her eyes and had the back of her left hand on her forehead. "My head hurts."

Bobby chuckled and then said, "Glad to know you're okay."

He let her down as the gang walked up to them.

"Glad to have you back Aqua." Terra said to her.

"Good to be back." She said back.

"How is it that you became the damsel in distress? Getting kidnapped all the time and turned into the bad guy's slave?" Bobby teased as he ruffled Aqua's hair.

"It's because I'm stuck with you." Aqua said as she playfully punched his shoulder and laughed. "Let's head back to the manor and let Sir Integra know what's happened."

Aqua started to walk to the manor as the gang followed and Bobby walked next to her as the two held hands and smiled at each other.

"So you surprised that Miss Victoria now has the same powers as you Bobby?" Integra said as the gang informed her what happened as she was stood next to the window.

"Actually I am. Why wasn't I told about this before I left last time?" Bobby said, annoyed.

"It never came up." Alucard teased as the gang laughed.

"Now that Miss Victoria wields a Keyblade, it seems she must go with you now am I correct?" Walter asked.

"Yes it's true Walter but I promise I'll come back." Seras said.

"I'll make sure Police Girl does." Alucard said as he stood next to her. "Which is why I'm accompaning her and Bobby's group."

"Are you sure about this Alucard? What about the vampires roaming in London?" Bobby informed him.

"We have all the weaponry we need to exterminate those vermin and we won't have to worry about Alexander Anderson bothering my troops if you two are gone." Integra then said. "Alucard. Seras Victoria. I wish you two the best of luck on your assignment."

"Yes Sir Integra." The two replied as Alucard's fedora began to shine and float to the ceiling.

"Why is my favorite hat doing that?" Alucard asked, annoyed.

"It's showing the Keyhole that needs to be sealed." Roxas told him as the Keybearers summoned the Keyblades and locked the Keyhole.

"Time to head out." Aiko announced.

"Take care!" Sora said to Walter and Integra as the gang were beamed up in the gummi ship.

"Interesting vessel you have. I have a feeling I'll like this trip." Alucard complimented as he saw the couch and hopped over it and layed down as he tipped his fedora down.

"Guess Master will be easily occupied." Seras chuckled.

"Take us out?" Aladdin asked Seras as he showed her the controls.

"*gulp* Just as long as I don't crash us." Seras nervously chuckled as she then walked over and sat down in the pilot's seat. "Here goes!"

Seras pushed up on the controls and Excalibur blasted off from Hellsing Territory and headed off to the next world.

Meanwhile high up in a massive bell tower, a man covered in a brown cloak looked down at the people gathered around the bell tower and saw that a festival was about to start.

"Today is the day that I join in the fun in the Festival of Fools!" He said to himself.

End of Chapter 86


	86. Keyblades and Notre Dame

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 87: Keyblades and Notre Dame

Everyone was relaxing in the gummi ship as they were heading to the next world. Bobby, Terra, Aqua, Seras, Shea, Sora, and Dante were playing some Poker while Jeremy, Mystery, and Cecil were on the computer getting some data.

"Pair of Aces! Ready 'em and weap!" Sora exclaimed as he showed his cards.

"Sorry Sora but a Full House beats a Pair all the time." Dante said as he showed his hand.

"What do you got to beat him Bobby?" Aqua asked.

Bobby had a big grin on his face and layed down his cards.

"Royal Flush!"

"I'm out." Shea and Terra said as they dropped their cards on the table.

"Dang it!" Seras pouted as she tossed her cards on the table.

"Haha! Sorry guys looks like I win again!" Bobby told them. "I think we've played enough Poker for today."

"Ugh! I'll never win a game!" Sora complained as he headdesked.

"Chin up Sora, just be glad the only thing you suck at is cards." Riku teased.

Kairi on the other hand slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Riku yelped as he rubbed his head as Kairi glared at him.

"You need to be a little more nicer to Sora. After all, he did travel the worlds for a year just to save your sorry ass." Kairi teased.

"I know that. But Sora's like a little brother to me, I gotta make fun of him every once in a while." Riku told her as he walked towards Sora and gave him a noogie.

"Say Jeremy, what're you guys up to?" Ulrich asked as he walked near the computer.

"We're trying to find out where my brother is." Cecil told him.

"Maybe if by using the computer with a new Darkness Scaner progam installed, it may lead us one step closer to finding him." Jeremy added.

"Unfortunately we've got no luck finding him." Mystery sighed.

"Just because you can't find him doesn't mean it's not possible." Te said as she was drinking some coffee with Yugi.

"I'm sure we'll find your bro Cecil. I know how it feels to be seperated from your sibling." Joey said as he reminesced being seperated from Serenity when his parents were divorced.

"As do I." Kaiba added as he ruffled Mokuba's hair with a smile on his face.

Jeremy, Cecil, and Mystery were finished on the computer when the gang arrived at the new world.

"Hey check it out! 'City of Sancutary' is our next destination!" Odd told the gang as he read the info on the computer.

"This world will take us to 14th Century Paris. The time here doesn't take lightly to powers of Saiyans, Vampires, Soul Reapers, and Alchemists so all powers that we have is strictly forbidden unless we want to be burned at the stake." Stephen quickly informed the gang. "I checked out this world some time ago and the one in charge of this world is Judge Claude Frollo. He's a very religious man and one not to take lightly so be careful not to anger him."

"We gotcha Stevie ol' buddy!" Tim said as he patted Stephen's back.

"Also if I'm correct, we should arrive just in time for the Festival of Fools so we can have some fun too!" Stephen added.

"Sounds like a lot of fun doesn't it buddy?" Ron said to Rufus who sat on his shoulder.

"Festival of Fools, oh yeah!" Rufus happily exclaimed.

"So let's hurry before we miss the party!" Dante said as he pressed a button on the computer and the gang was beamed down to City of Sancutary.

When they arrived, they found themselves right infront of the Cathedral of Notre Dame and saw that the Festival of Fools was already underway. Not only that, the gang's attire had changed as well. Sora had a black short sleeved shirt and wore long ragged blue pants and yellow sandals while his crown necklace was still around his neck. Donald and Goofy were in their standard mage and knight uniforms they wear at Disney Castle. Most of the gang's clothing were standard 14th Century clothing but mostly changed was Mystery's oufit which was a white and red robe and he had his hood up. The robe had a unique styling on the back and he had white cloth pants on as well and black sandals. Shea's clothing was that of a peasant's clothing, being that of a sleeve less tan shirt and shorts and no shoes.

"Our new clothing should help us fit in better." Stephen said as his clothing was still the same.

"How come your clothing's the same?" Kairi asked Stephen as her clothing in a pink dress like clothing due to her status as a Princess of Heart.

It seemed that Tea, Orihime, Sam, Alex, Clover, Kagome, and Honey's clothing were similar to Kairi's as well.

"Our's is the same too. Probably because of our Mastery rank." Bobby said to her as his, Terra, Aqua, and Ven's clothing stayed the same.

"Doesn't really matter as long as we have fun right?" Ven said as he hurried off into the crowd of people.

"Hey Ven! Don't leave me behind!" Terra called out to him as he followed after him.

"Ven and Terra seem to have the right idea." Aqua chuckled as she and the rest of the gang followed Ven and Terra into the festival.

The festival was real enjoyable for the gang. There were a lot of games celebrating the Festival of Fools. As the gang was enjoying the festival, one of the jesters, known as Clopin, stepped up to the stage that was set up.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! It's time for the Festival of Fools to crown the King of Fools! So all you fools come up and give us your best funny face!" Clopin announced to the crowd as they roared and cheered as all the contestants got up to the stage, including Ron, Shea, and Steve.

All of the people that tried out weren't exactly King of Fools material.

"Is there no one else who thinks they're the King of Fools?" Clopin asked the crowd.

"I think I've found a guy who's perfect!" said a young dark complexed woman with black hair in white and purple clothing was pulling a brown cloaked man towards the stage.

"Ah ha! A man of mystery eh? Well let's see what you are underneath!" Clopin said as he pulled off the cloak revealing a man wearing a green shirt, brown sewn pants with short red hair who had deformed facial features.

"Wow that is one UGLY guy!" Shea said as the top of his head was punched by Bobby and Aqua.

"That was not funny Shea. Show some respect for him!" Bobby scolded him.

"He may not look as pleasant but that doesn't mean he's not a nice person." Aqua added as the gang looked back and noticed that Clopin and the others noticed that the 'mask' the man was wearing was his real face as they gasped in shock.

"Quasimodo? What is he doing here?" The man called Frollo said as he sat in his shaded chair in anger.

"You know him sir?" The knight in gold armor Phoebus asked.

"Let's just say he's someone I have to watch over." Frollo told him as he rubbed the top of his nose in between his eyes.

"Well well! It seems we really have a fool here but not just any fool, the KING OF FOOLS!" Clopin said as the crowd cheered for Quasimodo.

Soon confetti covered the whole area and Quasimodo was given a crown and purple robe.

"Looks like no one's caring about how he looks." Terra said.

But unfortunately he suddenly tied up and soon everyone back to throw fruits and vegetables and laugh at him. As he was tied up, Quasimodo was put on a turning wheel as he was spun around and was still being laughed at.

"How could these guys be so cruel to him?" Xion sadly said.

"Master! Please help me!" Quasimodo called out to Frollo but only stared at him with anger.

"If no one's going to anything then I will!" Sora said to the gang as he jumped up to the turning wheel that was set on the stage and began to untie Quasimodo. "You shouldn't be treated like this, even if your face is different than everyone else's."

"Th-thank you." Quasimodo said to Sora.

"You need some help there?"

Sora and Quasimodo turned their heads and saw the same dark complexed woman who brought Quasimodo up eariler came up. She untied Quasimodo's hands until he was finally free.

"Is this anyway to treat someone like this just because he looks different? This poor boy is just the same as you and me and should't be judged on his appearance." She scolded the crowd. "I'm Esmeralda. You?"

"Sora."

"I-I'm Quasimodo."

Esmeralda then took some of her clothing and began to wipe off his face of the food he was thrown at.

"You! Gypsy girl and young boy! Get down at once!" Frollo shouted to Sora and Esmeralda.

"No!" Esmeralda shouted back.

"How dare you defy me woman!" Frollo exclaimed.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice but you are cruel to those in need of you!" Esmeralda yelled.

"SILENCE!"

"JUSTICE!"

"Mark my words you will pay for this insolence!" Frollo warned them.

"The girl's in way over her head." Dante said to the gang.

"I think we've crowned the wrong fool here. The only fool I see is you Frollo!" Esmeralda said as she took the crown from Quasimodo's head and threw it at Frollo.

"Captain Phoebus, arrest them both!" Frollo ordered as Phoebus snapped his fingers and a group of his troops surrounded Sora, Esmeralda, Quasimodo.

"I don't like what's going on here." Mickey worriedly said.

As she saw the soldiers surrounding them, she counted them and then said,

"Let's see, there's ten of you and two of us. What's a poor girl to do?"

Esmeralda pulled out a hankerchief from her shirt and stared to cry, but she really blew into it and in a pink smoke she vanished which got some gasps from everyone.

"That was a pretty cool trick!" Sora awed.

"Witchcraft!" Frollo said to himself.

"Over here!"

Everyone turned to see that Esmeralda and her pet goat dived off into the crowd as they were carried into the streets and she waved at the guards as she was carried. The guards readied their weapons and came at her but Sora summoned his Keyblade and stood to defend her.

"That blade. Where have I seen it before?" Frollo said.

"Need some help?" Sora asked Esmeralda.

"I owe you one kid." She said as she ran towards the guards and slid on her feet, knocking them down as she continued to run.

Some of the guards stayed to fight Sora as the rest ran after Esmeralda but soon one of the performers on stilts stood infront of them and kicked them hard in the groin.

"Oh man did I feel that one!" Shea groaned.

One guard came at Esmeralda on horseback but she pulled down another performer on stilt's pants as they acted as a slingshot for when the guard rode towards the pants, it shot him back and everyone, including Quasimodo and our heroes, saw him fly in the air and left behind his helmet that Esmeralda caught on her head as the crowd applauded her.

"She is one heck of a performer I'll give you that." Axel said as he and the gang joined in the applause.

Esmeralda gave a bow and then saw three more guards on horses and she tossed the helmet, knocking them all off and it hurrled towards Phoebus as he ducked it as it hit a tapestry behind him.

"What a woman!" Phoebus happily exclaimed.

"Esmeralda! A little help?" Sora called to her as was frantically running away from two guards on horseback.

"Come on Sora fight them!" Riku shouted to him but only got a "AHHHH!" from Sora. "And he's supposed to be the hero?"

Luckily for Sora, he ran under another performer on stilts as the performer dropped a pole to the guards as they held it and unknownly rode right to Frollo, who managed to duck before the pole hit him but destoryed his shaded chair. Esmeralda then pulled out a purple cloak and twirled it on her as she disappeared again leaving everyone in awe. Frollo then stared angerly at Quasimodo, but then focused his anger on Esmeralda who escaped. He got up on his black horse as Phoebus rode on his horse and Frollo told him,

"Find her Captain! I want her alive!"

"You heard him men! Seal off the area, find the gypsy girl and DO NOT harm her!" Phoebus commanded the guards.

Frollo then rode up near Quasimodo who was still on the stage and angerly stared at him again while Quasimodo looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry Master, I'll never disobey you again." He said sadly as he got off the stage and began to walk towards the Cathedral as the crowd stepped away from him but Sora and his friends, who only sadly watched him walk away.

Quasimodo finally reached inside and managed to close the door behind him. Once everyone started to leave, Phoebus then noticed a suspicous person in a robe walk inside Notre Dame.

"I think that was the performer girl from eariler. We should go and see if she's okay." Sora told the gang as they walked inside as well.

Once inside, the gang were completely amazed by the decor of the Cathedral and they could hear a choir sing while they were inside.

"Ugh I hate churches. It's too holy for me." Alucard said as the gang walked around.

The gang could hear some fighting going on and then saw that Esmeralda and Phoebus were fighting with sword and candle rack.

"You fight almost as well a man." Phoebus compliment Esmeralda.

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you!"

"That's hitting below the belt don't you think?"

"No, this is!"

Esmeralda was about to hit Phoebus in the groin with the candle rack but he blocked it with his sword, but hit him in the head with the other side of the rack.

"Touche ." Phoebus said as he was then headbutted in the chest by Esmeralda's goat. "Didn't know you had a kid."

"He doesn't take kindly to soldiers." Esmeralda told him.

"Hey!" Stephen called out to the two. "Don't you know it's unholy to fight in the House of God?"

"We're not fighting. Permit me, I'm Phoebus. And you are?"

"Is this an interragation?"

"No, an introduction." Phoebus said as he sheathed his sword.

"You're not arresting her are you?" Bobby asked him.

"As long as she's in here I can't."

"You're not like the other soldiers." Esmeralda said as she put down the candle rack. "Okay so you're not arresting me. What're you doing here then?"

"I'd settle for your name. Will you give me it?"

"Esmeralda."

"Beautiful."

"Good work Captain! Now arrest her!" Frollo told him as he stepped inside the Cathedral along with three of the guards.

"Claim sancutary." Phoebus whispered to her as Frollo approached them.

"You tricked her!" Donald angerly said.

"Well Captian?" Frollo asked Phoebus.

"I can't, she's claimed sanctuary." He told Frollo.

"Then DRAG her outside and-"

"Frollo you will not touch her!" The Archdeacon told him as he walked towards Frollo. "Don't worry child. Minister Frollo has learned to respect the church just as he did years ago."

Frollo angerly looked at the Archdeacon and turned around and walked out with his soldiers as the Archdeacon escorted Phoebus out while the gang watched. Unknownly, Frollo crept up behind and grabbed Esmeralda's arm.

"Let her go Frollo!" Stephen exclaimed.

"Yes now I remember why that boy's blade was so familar. It's a pleasure to see you again Stephen but I told you that I don't want you disturbing the peace here in Paris." Frollo told him.

"Without me the Unversed would have killed you guys." Stephen said back.

"Wait in here all you want Gypsy for I am a paitent man and I know a fact that gypsies don't like being kept inside stone walls." Frollo then said to Esmeralda as he sniffed her hair.

"Creeper much?" Clover said.

"What're you doing?" Esmeralda asked him.

"I just imagining a rope around your beautiful neck." He answered as he stroked her neck.

"I knew what you were imagining!" Esmeralda exclaimed as she broke free.

"Typical witch to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Set one foot outside and you're mine. Should I see you and your friends again Penders I will be forced to arrest you too." Frollo said as he walked out the Cathedral.

"Man I hate that guy." Sora said in anger. "Guess you're stuck in here huh?"

"Looks like it. Thanks for the save back at the festival...Sora was it?"

"Yeah and these guys here are my friends!" Sora said as the gang introduced themselves to Esmeralda.

"Nice to know you have friends to rely on too. But for people like us gypsies, we're always wrongly persecuted as evil that worship the devil and use witchcraft and all that bull." Esmeralda said as she started to walk down the halls.

"I noticed you created quite a stir at the festival. You must not arouse Frollo's anger further." The Archdeacon said as he lighted candles.

"Didn't you see how he mistreated that poor boy? At least someone like Sora here did something to stop it. *sigh* What do people have against those who are different anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself. But I know that there is someone in here who can." The Archdeacon said as he walked off into the church leaving Esmeralda to stare at all the people that were praying to the Lord.

Off in the distance, Quasimodo was hiding behind a pillar as he stared at the gang with a smile on his face.

"You! Bellringer!" shouted a priest as the gang and Esmeralda turned to see Quasimodo as he ran away. "Haven't you cause enough trouble already."

"Wait!" Esmeralda called to him.

"We wanna talk to you!" Sora added as the gang followed him up the stairs that lead up to where the bells were being kept.

"I want to apologise for eariler! I didn't know who you were. I would never in my life pulled you..." Esmeralda said as the gang searched for Quasimodo as she was amazed by the Paris figurines on a table and the windchimes he made.

"Garsh!" Goofy awed.

"You made these all yourself?" Esmeralda asked as Quasimodo stood away from the gang.

"We're not like the people from eariler." Sora said as he reached his hand out to Quasimodo as he took it and walked closer to them.

"Most of these yes I did made." Quasimodo told the gang.

"If I was as good as you I wouldn't be in the streets dancing for coins." Esmeralda said to him.

"But you dance wonderfully." He complimented her.

Esmeralda looked at all the figures of the townspeople and the buildings and then said to Quasimodo,

"You're an amazing person, and lucky at that. You have all this room to yourself."

"Not just me. I have the gargoyles and the bells to keep me company. Do you guys want to see them?" Quasimodo asked.

"That's so cool! Sure why not!" Ven happily answered.

As Quasimodo showed the heroes the bells, they were so amazed by the wonders that they saw. He then showed the gang up all the way to the top of the Cathedral, where they saw a view of the entire city.

"How could a person like Frollo keep you up here?" Aqua asked.

"Master Frollo raised me and took me in when one else could. I'm just a monster." Quasimodo said as he sat down on the roof.

"You're no monster. You're a human being like everyone else." Mystery reassured him.

Esmeralda then took his hand and did a Palm Reading for him.

"Just as I thought. No monster lines. Frollo's wrong about you like he is about the gypsies."

Quasimodo then looked out towards the city and then stood up.

"You've helped me. Now I'll help you escape."

"But the only way out are the doors and the guards are surrounding them!" Esmeralda told him.

"Who said anything about doors? I'll carry down the Cathedral myself while you carry your Kid."

"You sure you can do it?" Bobby asked Quasimodo.

"Yeah."

"You've done this before?" Esmeralda asked as Quasimodo lifted her on his back while she held Jolly, her goat, and started to climb down. "You guys mind if you watch the bells and the gargoyles for me?"

"Sure but be careful okay?" Orihime told him.

Quasimodo nodded and continued down.

"He's really good at that." Tylor said as the gang saw him carry Esmeralda all the way down to the streets.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the gyspy woman and-" Phoebus said as he was quickly cut off by Sora's Keyblade that was right near his throat.

"No soliders! This is Sanctuary now get out!" Sora demanded.

"I never ment her any harm or to trap her here. I was only saving her life." Phoebus said as Sora pulled his Keyblade away from him. "Can you tell her that?"

"We will. Esmeralda's right, you're not like the other soldiers." Terra told him.

"Unlike the other soldiers I don't judge people. A lot of bad things happen when people judge each other, which eventually leads to war." Phoebus said as he stared out to the city.

Just then Quasimodo came back and saw Phoebus and got angry and grabbed him and held him over the edge.

"Whoa whoa whoa easy!" Phoebus frantically said. "I'm not here to cause trouble!"

"Phoebus is telling the truth Quasimodo." Sora then said.

Quasimodo then put Phoebus back down near him.

"Sorry." He told him. "Esmeralda's safe. She said if I ever need sanctuary I wear this woven band and I hold the city in my hands. Not sure what it means though.

He pulled out band from in his shirt and showed it to the gang.

"Don't know what it's supposed to represent either." William said.

"It's a map of the city." Stephen told the gang.

"Huh?" They said confused.

"Look. The large cross represents the Cathedral and the blue line around it is the river. Understand?" Stephen said as he moved his finger around the band.

"Ah I see. Then what's this small black X for?" Phoebus asked.

"It must be the Court of Miracles. It's her sanctuary. We should go and see her." Quasimodo announced.

"How? We don't know EXACTLY where this Court of Miracles is." Kagome informed him. "We'd have to search all of Paris to find it."

"You'll find it don't worry. Now I must be off. Be careful and make sure to stay away from Minister Frollo." Phoebus then said as he started to leave. "Who knows what will happen if he finds you."

"Take care Captain Phoebus." Stephen said as waved him off.

"I think we should rest first before we start our search." Quasimodo told the gang. "It's been a long day."

"And what a long day it has Quasi!"

The gang then saw three small gargoyles appeared from the doorway.

"Guys these are my friends Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. They've been the only friends I've had as I grew up here in the bell tower." Quasimodo introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Victor said as he shooked Sora's hand.

"We saw what you did for Quasimodo at the festival and we want to thank you. Nice to know there's people that're not heartless like you." Larvene added.

"You have no idea." Riku said.

"So Quasi, how about that Esmeralda chick?" Hugo slyly said as he nugded Quasimodo's shoulder. "She's something huh?"

"She is."

"Quasimodo?"

The gang heard a voice and turned to see Phoebus had returned but he was badly wounded and his armor was gone. Phoebus collasped to the ground as the gang hurried to him.

"Is he okay?" Aqua worriedly asked.

"He's fine but he's hurt." Quasimodo replied as he lifted him up.

Bobby reached in his pocket and pulled out a Senzu Bean.

"Give this to Phoebus, it'll give him his strength back." Bobby told Quasimodo as he handed the bean to him and he placed it in Phoebus's mouth.

Phoebus ate the bean and,

"Whoa now that's what I call a pick me up!"

"What happened?" Mystery asked.

"It's Frollo, he's gone mad. As I left the Cathedral I noticed some dark demons heading towards outside town so I hurried off to stop it and what I found was Esmeralda and all the gypsies of Paris captured!" Phoebus answered as the gang gasped.

"How did he find the Court of Miracles so fast?" Kim then asked.

"A woman in black was with Frollo and said she lent him her 'Heartless' to find them."

"Malificent. Why am I not surprised." Terra angerly said.

"So how did you manage to make it here alive?" Quasimodo asked.

"I told Frollo that he had gone too far and I wasn't going to go along with it anymore so he had his Heartless attack me as I ran back here. It was strange. As I reached the doors of Notre Dame, the Heartless couldn't step one foot near it. They must hate the light that shines on this place." Phoebus then said. "But before I ran I remembered him saying that there's going to be a bonfire in the town square, right in front of Cathedral. We have to stop him or Paris will be taken over by Frollo's madness."

The gang looked over the edge and saw that the entire population of Paris were forcibly gathered with the gypsies put in cages and chains as Esmeralda was tied to a post set up on a stage as the guards that became Heartless was surrounding it.

"The gypsy Esmeralda has been sentenced to death for crimes against our Lord and for her salvation I will send this witch back to where she belongs!" Frollo announced as he set fire to the wood that surrounded Esmeralda.

"NOOOOO!" Quasimodo roared as he began to climb down the Cathedral without a second thought.

"We have to help him!" Stephen told the gang. "We'll use our powers now to save everyone!"

Stephen then started to fly down with Quasimodo.

"You heard the man, let's kick some ass!" Dante said as he followed.

"This will be fun." Vegeta smirked as he and the rest of the gang join in while Bobby carried Phoebus down too.

Once Stephen and Quasimodo reached the ground, Stephen struck down the Heartless as Quasimodo quickly untied Esmeralda and ran back to Notre Dame.

"Quasimodo!" Frollo exclaimed. "Pete? Where are you?"

"Right here Frollo! Hahaha! This will be perfect, all I have to do is turn the hunchback into a Heartless then this world will be ours!" Pete evilly laughed as he started to chase after Quasimodo.

"Not so fast fattie!" Max exclaimed as the gang stood in his way.

"Well if it ain't Goof's son Maxy. This isn't all fun and games kid!" Pete said as he threw firecrackers at the gang but dodged.

"Citizens of Paris!" Phoebus shouted as he stood on one of the cages. "Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city and is now declaring war on Notre Dame herself! Are we going to allow this to go on anymore?"

"NOOOO!" shouted the citizens held their shovels, rakes, pitchforks and whatever else they had as they all broke the cages and set the gypsies free and started to battle the Heartless with our heroes.

"*groan* You meddlesome Keybladers! You may win this time but I have a feeling Frollo is going to make quick work of your hunchback and gypsy friend!" Pete said as he pointed to Frollo who was rushing into the Cathedral as he opened a dark portal and fled.

"SANCTUARY!" Quasimodo bellowed as he held Esmeralda high in the air as he was in the upper balcony of Notre Dame.

"SANCTUARY!" Everyone answered.

The gang hurried inside Notre Dame as they noticed the Archdeacon rushed to the gang.

"You must stop Frollo! I looked in his eyes and they were the eyes of evil. Please save Quasimodo and the young gypsy woman." The Archdeacon pleaded.

"We will I promise you Father." Bobby told him as the gang hurried up the stairs.

Once they were heading up the stairs, they found Esmeralda coming down the steps.

"Oh thank God you're here. Quasimodo's fighting Frollo. You have to help him!" Esmeralda said.

"We're on it!" Gabranth told her as they all hurried up the stairs and found Quasimodo and Frollo locked in battle.

"Quasimodo! We're here to help!" Sora told him as the gang readied their weapons.

"You will not interfere!" Frollo exclaimed as he swung his sword at the gang but Alucard blocked it with his guns.

"You say you're a man of God but all you do is cause pain and chaos all just you crave the gypsy. You are no man of God. Just a pathetic old man." Alucard told him as he gave Frollo an evil grin.

Frollo and Alucard released the lock as they stepped back. Frollo then charged at Esmeralda but Quasimodo stood in front of her and grabbed Frollo's sword.

"I knew you would risk your life to save the gypsy. Just as your own mother died trying to save you." Frollo told Quasimodo as he gasped.

"What?"

"Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" Frollo exclaimed as he pushed down on his sword knocking Quasimodo down and raised his sword high above him.

"Oh no you don't!" Bobby shouted as he rammed into Frollo and knocked him over the edge as Frollo fell to his death.

"That was easy." Zack said as he held the Buster Sword over his shoulder.

"A little too easy." Ikkaku told him.

"How so?" Bobby asked as the gang were shocked to see Frollo rising up behind Bobby as he turned around. "Oh snap."

"He shall smight the wicked and plungle them into the fire pit!" Frollo echoed as he held his sword and was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Frollo's given in to the darkness! We have to stop him now before everyone gets hurt!" Quasimodo told the gang.

"Quasimodo!" Sora called for him.

"The world isn't cruel!" He answered as the two unleashed their Limit, Heaven's Light.

First Quasimodo grabbed Frollo and threw him towards Sora as he used Cross Slash on him. Next the two began to ring the church bells that stunned Frollo as the ringing bells damaged his hearing. Then the two took some rope and wrapped it around Frollo's wrists as they pulled him near them as they sucker punched him.

"Come on!" Sora exclaimed.

"The only cruel person is you!" Quasimodo added as the Limit ended with Sora using his Keyblade to fire a beam of light at Frollo and Quasimodo slammed him into the ground.

Stephen walked towards the lying Frollo as he struck him down with his Keyblade.

"May your troubled heart find peace. God forgives all for the wrongs they've done." Stephen said to him as Frollo faded to darkness.

"Looks like it's over." Phoebus said as he let out a sigh of relief.

Soon the gang were at the bottom floor of Notre Dame as they opened the door where they were greeted by the bright sunlight and the roaring people of Paris. Then a little girl stepped out from the crowd and slowly walked towards Quasimodo. The girl then reached out and touched his face but Quasimodo flinched because he was afraid of her reaction. But the little girl then gave him a big hug as Quasimodo then hugged her.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"You're welcome." Quasimodo answered.

"Three cheers for our hero Quasimodo!" Clopin roared as the citizens cheered for him. "And let's not forget his friends who helped him!"

The gang waved and bowed as they too got applause. Just then Notre Dame began to shine brighter then the sun as the Keyblades started to react and the citizens were awed by it.

"What's going on?" Esmeralda asked.

"We're going to make sure no one shall harm you guys anymore." Roxas replied as the Keybearers sealed the Keyhole of Notre Dame.

"Time to head out." Tidus announced.

"Will we see you again?" Quasimodo asked.

"Of course. We're best friends!" Sora told him.

"If you ever need help, just think of me." Quasimodo said as he handed Sora a charm that had a picture of one of the church bells on it.

"Got it. Take care you guys. Especially you two." Sora slyly said to Phoebus and Esmeralda who only blushed nervously.

"Keep Notre Dame safe. You're a hero now." Zack told Quasimodo as the gang were beamed up into the gummi ship as it blasted off from City of Sanctuary's surface.

"Guess it goes to show you that you don't judge a book by it's cover." Cloud told the gang as they were relaxing.

"So now where we heading off to now?" Ichigo asked as he pulled out a soda from the fridge.

"You guys mind if we head back to Jump City? I wanna see if the Titans are doing good." Bobby suggested as he and Aqua cuddled on the couch.

"Sure! Can't wait to see Robin and the others again." Ven said as he was doing squats with Zack.

"Shea, you would like to take us out?" Mickey asked.

"Yes sir!" Shea happily answered as he jumped into the pilot's seat and started pressing random buttons.

Soon the gummi ship began to shake and spin as everyone inside was trying not to fall.

"Shea! What the hell?" Mystery exclaimed.

"What? I'm flying the ship." Shea answered as the ship was still shaking.

"Move it." Vegeta said as he grabbed Shea's shirt collar and tossed him onto the lounge chair as he landed upside down and Vegeta sat down and took over. "Let me show you how to really fly a ship."

Excalibur was now steady as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Guess Shea needs to get some driving lessons." Terra teased.

"I don't think it'll help him much." Aqua added as the gang laughed.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up." Shea sarcastically said as the gang were headed off to Jump City to meet up with the Teen Titans.

End of Chapter 87


	87. The Brawler and the Witch

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 88: The Brawler and the Witch

The gang managed to arrive back in Jump City right at Titan's Tower where they were greeted by the Teen Titans and introduced them to the new members of their group. The gang told the Titans what had been going on since they left as the Titans informed them of what had happened to them.

Bobby: (sits on couch) So Slade's gone for good right?

Beast Boy: (sadly) We couldn't have done it without Terra.

Raven: She sacrificed herself as her way of saying sorry for what she did to us.

Robin: (stares out the window) We won't forget her and of her noble actions too.

Cyborg: Now then! Since you guys are back in town, we need your help with something.

Sora: (eats sandwich) What kind of help?

Robin: Awhile ago a guy in a black coat came here and attacked the city.

Riku: Black coat means the Organization. Can you tell us what he or she looks like?

Cyborg: All we know is that his strength's beastly and he's got piercing red eyes.

Sora: Beastly strenght and piercing red eyes means Albert Wesker. It's obvious he's working with Xehanort. What did he want?

Raven: He told us that he's trying to you guys here as well as Chris Redfield. You told us about him right Bobby?

Bobby: Yeah. I think I should let Chris and Jill know he's back.

Bobby takes out his cell phone as he head to his room while the rest of the gang got themselves ready.

Seras: Is Wesker strong?

Cloud: He's strong because he injected himself with the T-Virus. When we last battled him he infused himself with Uroborus he spread in Africa so he might still have some of it in him which is something we have to watch out for.

Bobby returned from his room looking a little upset.

Zack: What did he say?

Bobby: (sighs) He's not happy about this like we are but he and Jill are definately coming to help. They're taking the first flight to Jump City and should be here in about two hours.

Goku: (stretches) Sounds like a plan. Until then we should get ready for when we go after Wesker.

Beast Boy: Uh Robin, shouldn't we also tell them about the scary lady wearing the same coat as Wesker?

Riku: (concerned) What scary lady?

Axel: You mean Larxene?

Cyborg: Nah I'm not sure but this chick... *shudders* MAN she freaked me out with her crazy black magic and snakes. I hate snakes!

Bobby's eyes had widened from what Cyborg said.

Sora: Bobby? You okay?

_Nothing will stop me from waking the Death God and ruling the world as it's queen._ Was all that went through Bobby's mind as he only stood in the living room shaking while everyone got concerned. Aqua walked up to Bobby to see what was up.

Aqua: (worried) Bobby?

Bobby: (softly) Medusa. That psycho bitch.

Shea: Who Medusa?

Bobby let out a big sigh as he began to tell all about the witch Medusa. And the reaction the gang got from the story got them spooked too.

Ventus: Let me get this straight: Medusa wants to awaken some ancient evil demon so that she could use it's power and become the ruler?

Bobby: You got it. And Xehanort and Vanitas are helping her. Last time I saw her she fled after me and the other Meisters fought her under Shibusen. I hadn't seen her since but Death and I have been keeping in touch to see if Medusa has been rearing her head. Since she's here, I'll warn you she's not one to take lightly.

Tidus: (cheerfully) No problem! Whatever stands in our way we'll knock 'em down!

Gabranth: (chuckles) Someone's eager to fight.

Dante: (gets up from couch) Tidus's got the right idea. (grabs Rebellion leaning on the couch and sheaths it on his back) Let's show this Wesker and Medusa what happens when they miss with the Son of Sparta.

Alucard: (darkly chuckles) I couldn't agree more Dante.

Beast Boy: (whispers to Cyborg) Is it me or is Alucard giving me the creeps?

Cyborg: (whispers to Beast Boy) You're not the only one BB.

Everyone but Bobby, Stephen, Sora, Seras, Masane, Goku, Tidus, Mystery, and Aqua stayed at Titan's Tower to get Chris and Jill while the rest headed out to search Jump City for Wesker and Medusa. Bobby placed a mirror in the living room and he then used his Keyblade on the mirror and in the mirror appeared a tall dark figure with a cartoonish skull mask who also had white hands that were like big foam hands.

Man: Oh Bobby! It's been too long! What's up? (holds up hand)

Bobby: (smiles) How you been Lord Death?

Tidus: (shocked with look of fear) Uhhhhh Bobby could you repeat the name please?

Bobby: This is Lord Death guys.

Tidus: (still with the same look) Okay thanks for that so let me reply with this: AHHHHHHHH! (flees)

Sora: (scared) I-Is this really Death? Like the Grim Reaper?

Bobby: Yep.

Sora: (scared) I DON'T WANT MY SOUL REAPED! (flees)

Everyone only looked in the direction where Tidus and Sora ran off and we then get to see the two cowering in Bobby's room as they sat on the floor as they rock back and forth as their heads hit the door.

Death: Uh was it something I said?

Bobby: (chuckles) No they just thought you were gonna take their souls.

Death: (chuckles) Ah I see. Nah I only do that when their life is up. So Bobby, any news on Medusa's whereabouts?

Bobby: (disappointed sigh) She's here in Jump City. My friends are already searching for her.

We don't really see it but Death is now upset by the news.

Death: It's good you found her but you realize she needs to be stopped.

Bobby: I know that. And from what I've heard, she's joined the ranks of the Organization curtosy of Xehanort himself. Well I'd figure I let you know what's been going on.

Death: (now a happy mood) Okay then Bobby! It's been nice chatting with you- oh? Is that your friend Aqua I see? (points to Aqua through the mirror)

Bobby reachs his hand out for Aqua as she walks next to him as she holds his hand as the two smile.

Death: (very happy) Ah-ha ha! You're right! She's a very beautiful woman.

Aqua: (blushes) Thank you.

Death: And I see you've finally told her huh?

Bobby: Yep. Turns out she feels the same way too.

Death: (happy sigh) Young people in love. I'm happy for you two. When you have the chance, stop by and visit us again. I've got something for you I think you'll like Bobby.

Bobby: Thanks. Once things are cleared up here, we'll come right over.

Death: That's good to hear. I'll let the others know. See ya!

Death disappears from the mirror as Tidus and Sora peek their heads in the living room.

Sora: (scared) I-Is he g-gone yet?

Seras: Come on out you big babies.

Sora and Tidus walk into the living room but were still a little unsettling.

Bobby: Guys I promise you, Death's a real nice guy. Once you meet him in person you'll feel more comfortable around him.

Tidus: You sure?

Bobby nodded as the two let out a sigh of relief. Just then Bobby's cell began to ring as he answered.

Bobby: Yo. Really? Boy you guys got here fast. Okay I'll bring some of the guys with me and we'll get you two from the airport. Later. (shuts cell) Chris and Jill are already here. Let's go pick them up.

Goku: On it.

Everyone placed their hands on each other's shoulders as Goku used Instant Transmission and the pack arrived at the airport and saw Jill and Chris wave to them. They noticed that the two were in their old S.T.A.R.S uniforms and Jill had dyed her hair to black.

Bobby: I see you kept the old uniforms.

Chris: Yeah. I figure if we're going to deal with Wesker, then we'll wear the same clothing when we first saw Wesker turn on us.

Bobby: I notice you dyed your hair Jill.

Jill: (chuckles) Yeah. Blond wasn't really my color.

Chris: (chuckles) So I see you have some recruits to your gang.

Goku: Yep! Our good friends here are Tidus, Masane, Seras, Stephen, and Mystery.

Chris: (to Mystery) I knew it was you when I saw ya. What's new James?

Mystery: Same old same old. Helping out Bobby and the gang. You?

Chris: Besides being annoyed by Wesker being alive but I've been doing pretty good but there's a problem.

Stephen: What is it?

Chris: My sister Claire is missing.

Bobby: (surprised) You're joking.

Chris: I wish I was. It's been at least a week and Leon's said he's been looking for her but no luck. I'm a little worried.

Aqua: I'm sure she's safe. You just have to be strong okay?

Chris: Heh. You know how to say the right words Aqua. Thanks.

Masane: We should probably head back and see if the others found Wesker and Medusa.

Bobby: (to Chris) I'll explain on the way.

Awhile later they arrived at Titan's Tower and saw that the rest of the gang returned, but weren't so happy.

Sora: Any luck?

Zack: Nope. We searched every corner of the city and nothing.

Cyborg: (annoyed) It's like they're purposly trying to toy with us.

Robin only looked out the window and had a serious look on his face as he turned back to the gang.

Robin: Or maybe they're waiting.

Kagome: Waiting for what?

Chris: Waiting for the right moment to strike. I know Wesker. He'll toy with us for as long as he can.

Bobby: Same with Medusa. But she enjoys messing with her prey. (sarcastically) Wesker and Medusa are perfect for each other.

Terra: So how will we know when they make their move?

Just then the Titan Monitor turned on and made everyone jump.

Riku: I think we know now.

Two hooded figures appeared on the monitor.

Hooded Man: Hello Wielders of the Keyblade. Hello even to you Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine.

Chris & Jill: (anger) Wesker!

The man took down his hood and it indeed was Wesker as he had his shades on and the gang saw the ember color of his eyes.

Wesker: (evil chuckle) I take it you're not surprised that I'm alive?

Bobby: (serious) Nothing surprises us anymore Wesker.

Hooded Woman: Then I think this will change your mind then.

The woman and Wesker stepped away to reveal that Claire was tied up and unconscious as she sat on the ground.

Chris: (horrified) Claire! You son of a bitch let her go!

Wesker: (mocking sadness) I would if I could Chris but Xehanort needs her.

Bobby's eyes got wide and he was horrified.

Bobby: When?

Beast Boy: (confused) Uh when what?

Bobby: When did he find out about Claire being a Princess?

Everyone: (shocked) WHAT?

Chris: (to Bobby, upset) You knew and didn't tell me?

Bobby: How could I? I tell you and you'd be devestated and she'd have to have round the clock protection and you know she wouldn't want that.

Chris only looked away in disappointment but Jill placed her hand on his shoulder.

Jill: Bobby's right Chris. You know Claire wouldn't stand her every move watched by her older brother.

Chris: (sigh) You're right Jill. (to Bobby) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hounded you like that.

Bobby: It's okay Chris. (to Wesker) Alright Wesker, we know what you want: Us. Well guess what? We're coming after you. You too Medusa.

The woman took off her hood and revealed she had eyes with yellow irises and black pupils and blonde hair arranged in spiked style with two prominent spikes that twist to entwine as they rest on her chest. Once her face was revealed, she gave the gang a smile so frightening that it made Dante, Vegeta, and Alucard shake a little.

Medusa: I will enjoy fighting you when we meet Murasama.

Terra: And we'll be backing him up.

Medusa: (evil laugh) Let's hope you can back up your tough words Terra.

Wesker: (evil chuckle) Now then, where should our battle take place? Oh yes! How about the local park? And I promise no innocent lives will be harmed. (mockingly) Is that okay for the Teen Titans?

Cyborg: (angry) You better watch yourself Wesker! We may be teenagers but we can still kick ass, including yours!

Wesker and Medusa both laughed manically at Cyborg's words.

Medusa: Such fierceness in this one Albert. I think we'll have fun with them don't you think?

Wesker: I couldn't agree more. Be ready in two days at Noon unless you want to see Claire dead.

Chris: (anger) YOU WOULDN'T!

Wesker: I wouldn't Chris, but YOU would.

The monitor went black as Chris could only stare at it in hate. Chris let out a loud scream of anger as he punched the floor in which it let a dent.

Chris: (holds fist in pain) Sorry about that.

Raven: It's okay. We know how you feel.

Robin: (walks over to Chris) Same as I am. I watched as my mother and father were killed performing a trapeze act years ago in Gotham. I felt so much sadness and the feeling of being alone. But there was one man who was there to help me and he even took me in.

Robin stares out the window and everyone does too as bats are seen flying off in the distance while Robin and Bobby let out a small smile.

Robin: I promise you Chris we'll get your sister back.

Starfire: We will not allow Wesker and Medusa in harming her.

Beast Boy: Kicking bad guy butt is our job!

Raven: You'll be fine with us.

Cyborg: So let's get ready and start the training!

Vegeta: (smirks) I couldn't agree more.

Chris: Thanks guys, it means a lot.

Byakuya: Then let us prepare for battle.

Odd: Oh yeah this is gonna be fun!

Ulrich: What's fun about Chris's sister getting kidnapped?

Odd: Not that, that's bad. But kicking her captors' asses however, is.

Kaiba: If they think they can mess with us, then they're sadly mistaken.

Joey: (clinches fist) Yeah! We'll squash dat Wesker guy and Medusa broad and they'll squirm right back to Xehanort!

Yugi: Don't get too worked up Joey, we don't know how strong he'll be.

Yami: (to Yugi) _But we do know he has the darkness on his side. You saw his eyes didn't you?_

Yugi: (to Yami) _I know. The same eyes that Marik has._

Robin: We'll use my dojo to train.

The gang followed Robin into the dojo as they were now preparing themselves for the battle that will test their strength.

End of Chapter 88


	88. Rumble in the Titan City

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 89: Rumble in the Titan City

The night before the gang were ready to fight Wesker and Medusa everyone was relaxing in the living room so they could have as much free time as they can. Bobby noticed that Chris wasn't with the others and got up and started to search the tower for him. He then checked the roof and Chris was standing there, staring out in the distance. Chris saw him and gave a small wave as Bobby approached him. The two leaned on the railing of the roof as they both sighed.

Bobby: Again I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I found out when I helped her break out of that prison facility that contracted the T-Virus. A Heartless came after her and she didn't get harmed by it. She promised me not to tell you because she knew you would get worried about her.

Chris: I can understand. (chuckles) Claire never did like it when I always 'butt in her life' when we were younger. I already called Leon and told him and he's not happy about it too. I just hope she's safe.

Bobby: (places hand on Chris's shoulder) Claire is safe I promise you this. Wesker may be a heartless bastard but he'll keep his word. (sigh) Once we finish Wesker, we have to send Claire to Disney Castle.

Chris: Why's that?

Bobby: It's to keep them safe from Xehanort and the others. The castle is protected by light so no darkness and reach them. I can understand why you want to stay by her.

Chris: (sigh) You know I can't say no to that.

Bobby: Either you can stay at the castle with her or fight with us against the Organization.

Chris: Hmm. Sounds good but hard choices to make.

Bobby: Whatever you pick is your choice.

Chris let out a sigh as he stared at the night sky.

Chris: I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Claire stays safe. (pats Bobby's back, chuckles) You don't mind an extra guy do you?

Bobby: (chuckles) Not at all buddy. (punches shoulder)

The two made their way back inside the tower and in the living room and met up with the others. The next day:

Cyborg: (looks at watch on his cyber arm) 11:55. We got 5 minutes to get to the park.

Robin: Alright Titans, we're going to face two foes with strength greater than of the enemies we've faced here in the city but that doesn't mean we'll drop our guard. You ready?

Raven: (small smile) Why wouldn't we?

Beast Boy: (enthusiastic) Let's go save Chris's sis!

Starfire: We will not let them get away with what they have done.

Sora: (enthusiastic, raises fist in the air and smiles) Same for us!

Chris: You guys are the best. (serious) Now let's kick Wesker's ass right back to Hell.

Vegeta: (smirks) Hmph. Where he's going, it'll be far worse then Hell.

Renji: (smirks) Let's do this.

The gang stepped outside the tower and flew off toward the park. Luckily, there was no one there to get hurt during the battle. And right on cue Wesker and Medusa stepped out of a dark portal as Wesker held the bound and unconscious Claire in his hands.

Chris: Let her go Wesker! You promised!

Wesker: (dark chuckle) Whatever you say Redfield.

Wesker tosses Claire and Jill catched her.

Terra: (worried) She okay?

Jill: Yeah, I can hear her breathing.

Medusa: (dark laugh) Now that she's out of the way, why don't we start what we came here for?

Bobby: I couldn't agree more. HYAH!

Bobby let out a roar and he transforms to Super Saiyan 3, same for Goku and Gohan while Vegeta turned to Super Saiyan 2. Wesker chuckled again as he took off his shades and tossed it aside as a dark aura surrounded him.

Wesker: Let's begin, shall we?

Gabranth: (summons Warrior's Honor) He comes!

In a flash, Wesker appeared near the gang and punched the ground, rocking the earth and knocked the gang back.

Sora: OKAY this might be a problem. He's stronger than last time!

Robin: Which means we can't let our guard down even for a millisecond. TITANS! CHARGE!

Cyborg and Bobby fired their cyber arm cannons, Starfire launched her Star Bolts, Raven casted her spells and Beast Boy changed into his Werebeast from and charged at Wesker and Medusa.

Sora: Chris!

Chris: I won't go down so easily.

The two began their United Assault Limit against Wesker.

Sora: Give me strength!

Chris: That takes care of that.

Wesker staggered back after being hit but he only chuckled.

Wesker: Oh please is that the best you got?

Bobby: Seras!

Seras: Let's finish it together!

The two began their Limit known as Hellsing's Order. First Seras rammed Wesker in the ground as she began to deliver painful punches and kicks. Next she grabs him by the collar and tosses him in the air as Bobby took over and began use his Keyblade to repeatedly slash him and then knocked him into the ground.

Bobby: You're finished.

Seras: I'm stronger than you think.

The Limit finsihed when Bobby and Seras used their Keyblades and impaled Wesker and then slammed him into the ground and the two kicked him back. Unfortunately, Wesker didn't feel a thing.

Wesker: (manical laughter) I haven't had a good fight like this in forever!

Wesker snapped his fingers and Neoshadows, Darkballs, Defenders, and Soldier Heartless appeared in front of him. Seras cracked her knuckles and her Bloodthirst activated and her fangs appeared and had the Alucard smile as she charged at the Heartless with her Nightwalker and slashed them all in one swipe.

Seras: (sinister chuckle) Is that all Wesker?

Wesker: Oh oh oh! Looks like this one has fire in her heart right Medusa?

Medusa couldn't answer because she had Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Jim, Tidus, and Zack on her.

Medusa: (trying to hold them off) Little. busy. here!

Wesker: Hmph. Well then, guess I have to use this again.

Wesker put his arms out to the sides and the Uroboros started slithering out from in his coat and started to form around him.

Uroboros Wesker: Now then, shall we continue?

Shea: (shocked) God damn it we're fucked.

Shego: Don't be a baby Shea and fight!

However, Wesker's new powers made him tough as he rammed his fist into Shego's face as she was sent flying into a nearby building and Shea, Mystery, Stephen, and Aiko charged after him but got knocked back too.

Wesker: (evil chuckle) Come now is this all you have to offer?

?: Then how about me?

Everyone heard a man's voice speak to Wesker as he then was hit by familiar lightning. And then Starkiller appeared, as he came soaring down at Wesker as he hit him with his dual lightsabers and kicked him into a tree.

Bobby: Starkiller you're back!

Starkiller: Been awhile Bobby. Mind calling me Galen now?

Ven: (excited) Boy are we happy to see you! How'd you get here anyway?

Galen: I came here in my starship, Rouge. I met a man named Yen Sid and he took me in as his student by helping you guys out with your journey.

Aqua: Glad to hear it.

Medusa: (evil grin) Ah Vader's old apprentice. Nice of you to show up.

Galen: Don't test me bitch.

Medusa got angry from Galen's words and charged at him but Galen blocked her attacks and knocked her back and used his Force Lightning.

Sora: Titans!

Titans: We got your back!

They worked together to unleash their Limit, Titanic Brawl. First Raven trapped Wesker and Medusa in a black sphere as she then slammed them in the ground while Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and socked them as they staggered. Cyborg then jumped up high and came soaring down as he fired his cyber cannon close range that created a small crater as Starfire fired her Starbolts.

Sora: Back off!

Robin: Never underestimate my team.

With the Titans, Sora finished it by getting helped up in the air **[like Cloud in Advent Children against Bahamut] **and he came soaring down with his Keyblade in hand as he knocked Wesker and Medusa into the ground, creating a large crater. Wesker and Medusa got back up but were staggering and covered in blood.

Wesker: You look pretty beat up Medusa, I think it's best you should retreat back to the castle. I'll handle them.

Medusa: As you wish Wesker.

Wesker snapped his fingers and a dark portal opened, giving Medusa the chance to escape.

Bobby: No way you're getting away again Medusa!

Bobby charged at Medusa as he was ready to strike her with his Keyblade, but Wesker grabbed his head and slammed him in the ground and put his foot in his head.

Wesker: You've become a nuisance to us for the last time. I could crush your skull right now but I have orders to keep you alive so that's what I'm going to do.

Wesker then grabbed Bobby by his head again and then he slammed him into the ground so hard that Bobby was stuck in the ground almost like he was buried.

Ichigo: (anger) You son of a bitch!

Ichigo's Hollow mask appeared on his face as he charged at Wesker with his Bankai activated.

Ichigo: GETSUGA TENSHIO!

He fired a close range Getsuga Tenshio at Wesker. Ichigo jumped back away from him and saw that Wesker survived the blast, with his coat damaged a bit.

Wesker: (smirks) All of your attacks won't make me flinch no matter what you do. I'm far more stronger than I was in Africa. Now then... (charges at Ichigo and impales him with his hand)

Orhime: (horrified) ICHIGO!

Wesker: Die.

Wesker pulled his hand out from Ichigo as he slowly fell backward with blood coming from his mouth. Wesker then grabbed Ichigo by the head and slammed him into the ground and threw him while he was slammed in the ground.

SSJ3 Gohan: (anger) You monster!

Gohan fired a Super Masenko at Wesker while the rest of the gang charged at him while Orihime quickly hurried and started healing Ichigo.

Wesker kicked the Masenko in the air but got sucker punched by Cyborg and Robin smacked him with his iron pole and lastly Vegeta impaled Wesker with his hand.

Vegeta: (smirks) Let's see how you like being impaled.

Vegeta then fired his Final Spirit Cannon as it shot Wesker in the sky leaving Terra to cast Meteor as the large meteor collided with Wesker and it slammed him into the ground.

Shea: We win yet?

Aiko: I'm not so sure about that Shea...

Wesker jumped right up from the crater as he was pissed. More of the Uroboros started to appear on his body.

Wesker: (rage) YOU FOOLISH WEAKLINGS! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!

Wesker was charging so fast, no one not even Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Sere could see him as he grabbed Aqua by the throat and slammed her into a tree and had her pinned as Aqua struggled to break free.

Wesker: (evil laugh) I think you'll be the first one to go before I finish off your friends.

Aqua: (choking sounds)

Wesker tightened his grip on Aqua's neck when...

?: WESKER! LET HER GO!

Wesker turned around and saw Bobby came charging at him as he was in his Dark Form and grabbed Wesker's head and slammed him into the ground as Aqua was freed and she began coughing.

Claire: (approaches Aqua with a bag of Senzu Beans) You okay Aqua?

Aqua: I am now. Thanks Claire.

Aqua took out a Senzu Bean and ate it as her strength was restored.

Aqua: (concerned) How did you get free?

Claire: Bobby did. He even gave me one of these beans and I was back to normal.

Aqua: (chuckle) He's full of surprises isn't he?

Clarie: (chuckle) He is all right. You tell him yet?

Aqua: I did. He feels the same way too.

Claire: (chuckles) Knew it. Chris owes me 20 bucks.

Aqua: (shocked) You two made a bet on us?

Claire: Chris's idea. I didn't like it but we both knew that you two weren't gonna say anything so Chris wanted to see if how you two felt about each other was really true.

Aqua let out a small chuckle as Claire helped her back up as the two saw Bobby pummeling Wesker as the gang hurried to Aqua and Claire.

Chris: (relieved) I'm glad you're alright Claire.

Claire: Thanks. Sorry I never told you.

Chris: It's okay, Bobby already told me and I understand. Should we go and help Bobby?

Jill: Believe me Chris I think it's Wesker who needs help. (chuckles)

The gang laughed at Jill's joke too as they continued to watch Bobby duke it out with Wesker.

Bobby: (coldly) Give up Wesker, you're done and you have no more strength left. Not even the Uroboros can save you.

Wesker slowly got up and held his chest in pain as blood dripped from his mouth.

Wesker: You think you've won? Well you haven't! There's nothing you can do to stop me!

Bobby: (evil grin) Oh there is. Now Claire!

Claire nodded as she closed her eyes and focused on Chris. She had her hands out at him as Chris was finally encased in an aura of light.

Mystery: (surprised) Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

Cecil: (surprised) What is this?

Chris: I don't know but I feel so much stronger.

Wesker: You think that a Princess's power can help you Chris? (knocks Bobby aside and charges at Chris) WELL IT WON'T WORK!

Tidus: He's coming guys, get ready!

Cyborg: (anger) You want Chris then come through us!

Everyone stood in front of Chris as they became a human wall.

Jill: This time, I'll protect you Chris.

Chris was surprised to see all his friends were ready to fight for him. But Chris knew what he had to do.

Chris: (steps in front of everyone) No guys, let me handle this. This started with me, it ends with me.

Wesker growled as he charged at Chris as he charged at Wesker.

Wesker: (roaring) CHRIS!

Chris: (roaring) WESKER!

The two collided as they stood still. Everyone waited in anticipation to see what happened next. What did happened was good. Chris's hand had impaled Wesker while his other hand had ahold of Wesker's.

Wesker: (small chuckle) It seems you've learned well Chris.

Chris: You were one of the best in S.T.A.R.S. But look at what's become of you.

Chris let go of Wesker's hand as Wesker put it on Chris's shoulder. And Wesker's smile was a happy one.

Wesker: Xehanort plans on getting Bobby to fall completely into the darkness and harness the Princesses' powers to get Kingdom Hearts for his own and to create a power greater than the X-Blade with the help of the Witchblade. It's up to you to keep your sister safe and stop him.

Wesker then faded away into darkness. Chris then looked at the hand that finished him and then clenched it.

Chris: I will. Albert.

Stephen: I think it's over now.

Shea: Thank GOD!

Shea then falls to the ground backward and started panting out of exhastion. Bobby reverted out of his Dark Form and gave a thumbs up to Chris, who gave one back. The next day, everyone was ready to head out to continue with the journey.

Claire: I know what I have to do. I'll stay at the castle Your Majesty and make sure the others stay safe.

Mickey: Gosh Claire, thank you.

Chris: (to Claire) Which means I'm going with Bobby to make sure that once this is all over, I'll make sure we go back home safely.

Jill: (teasing) Just try not to get yourself killed okay?

Chris: (chuckle) Whatever you say Jill. (to Galen) You're coming too right?

Galen: Yes, but I have my own ship so if it gets to crowded on yours, I'll be happy to have some of the guys to fly with me.

Bobby: You got it Galen.

Robin: Hey Bobby, we want to ask you something.

Bobby: (crosses arms) Let me guess, you're worried about the other Princesses being in danger and you want to help too right?

Cyborg: It's part of our job! Remember, we already know about other worlds because of Starfire. So it's okay right? Besides, I asked Titans East to help take care of things here while we're gone.

Sora: Well...

Roxas: Cyborg has a point. He and the others know about other worlds before we even showed up.

Axel: But Bobby was the first one to come here.

Bobby: But they knew BEFORE I came so it's okay. I don't see why not. Cyborg, the T-Ship still running?

Cyborg: You know it B! I'll make sure it still works before we head out.

Jim: Let me give you a hand. I know a thing or two with mechanics.

Cyborg nodded and he and Jim headed out of the living room as the rest of the gang were still getting ready. Later that day, Jill said her goodbyes as she flew back home and the T-Ship was all set up and Axel and Roxas helped Claire to Disney Castle via the dark portal.

Galen: We ready?

Everyone: Ready!

Galen: Then let's get going.

The Rouge's cargo bay opened up as he stepped in and the Titans got in the T-Ship and the gang along with Chris got in Excalibur.

Chris: (whistles in amazement) Now this is what I call luxury.

Jim: Yep. Now then. (pulls out a soda) Mountain Dew?

Chris: My favorite.

Jim tosses Chris the soda as he catches it as he opens it and drinks it. Bobby walks over to the pilot's seat and sits down as the chair moved to the computer as Bobby began typing.

Bobby: (puts on headset) Excalibur contacting the Rouge. Galen you hear me?

Galen's face appears on the computer screen.

Galen: Galen here. Communications are working.

Bobby: Communications with Rouge are working. Excalibur to T-Ship, do you read?

Robin and the Titans also appeared on the computer screen.

Titans: Loud and clear.

Bobby: Communications with allied ships are working. Just follow us and we'll head off to the next world.

Galen: Sounds like a plan.

Beast Boy: (excited) Aw yeah! Space trip!

Robin: Remember Beast Boy, we're helping out with finding the other Princesses and Keybears before Xehanort and his team does.

Chris: Then what're we doing stay around here for? Let's go!

Everyone: Let's do it!

Bobby moved back to the controls and activated the thrusters as Robin and Galen pushed a button on their ships as all three ships blasted off from Titan's Tower and off of Jump City's surface as they all blasted off into The Lanes Between ready to face their next challenge.

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden, a knock came at Merlin's door as Leon hurried to answer it. He opened the door and a man wearing a black beanie and a gray trench coat and black pants stood in the doorway.

Leon: Can I help you?

Man: My name is Snow Villers. Please, do you know where a girl named Serah Farron is? She's my wife and I fear she's in danger. Can I come in?

Leon: (surprised) Of course, come in.

Snow: Thank you.

Snow steps inside as Leon closes the door.

End of Chapter 89


	89. Legend of the Three Heroes

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Awakening

Chapter 90: Legend of the Three Heroes

Our heroes were enjoying a feast that was prepared by Aqua and Gohan. Roast Beef, Smoked Ham, Turkey, Corn, and all kinds of food was layed on the table as everyone ate the food.

Sora: (happily) Wow! This food is delicious!

Gohan: (rubs back of head) Ah it's nothing. When I was a kid my mom would usually need help with making dinner and asks me to cook. I took the time to come up with my own food. The first person I go to for my food would always be Dad and he loved them.

Goku said something to add to what Gohan said but no one could understand him for he had too much food in his mouth.

Bobby: (chuckles) Goku's saying he enjoys Gohan's cooking as much as Chichi's.

Shea: Say this steak is good! What's in this anyway?

Seras: I added a little bit of blood in it.

Shea's face turned white as he stuck out his tongue in disgust as he slid the plate towards Alucard and took his glass of water and began chugging it to get the taste of blood off as everyone laughed. A few hours past after the feast and everyone was ready to depart as they had arrived at Radiant Garden again. Everyone had already beamed down to the surface but Bobby stayed to talk to Alucard.

Bobby: There's something I need to know Alucard.

Alucard: And what would that be Bobby?

Bobby: Why did you come with us? You knew Seras could handle herself if she just came with. There's a different reason is there?

Alucard: Death.

Bobby: (shocked) What? What're you talking about?

Alucard: (looks at hand) For too long have I lived the life of a vampire. I've always been envious of the humans who stay mortal and accept their deaths instead of taking the coward's way out and becoming a vampire. When you first came to the manor I believed that you were the one who could kill me, but it all changed when you called me a friend. (shouts) Me! A monster being called a friend!

Bobby was speechless by Alucard's words.

Bobby: (sadly) Is this, is this how you really feel?

Alucard: Pathetic isn't it? Me craving death after centuries of living as a creature of the night.

Bobby: It's not pathetic. It's only your heart telling you what you've felt for a long time.

Alucard: (chuckles) My heart?

Bobby: It does sound weird but it's the truth. The heart works in mysterious ways. Take Sora for example. When he search the worlds for Kairi a year ago he didn't realize that their hearts were connected, even when they were far from each other. At other times our hearts tell us to do something that most people would tell us not to. Make sense?

Alucard: I suppose it does. Now let ME ask you a question: Why did you have Police Girl drink your blood to beat the Organization member back in London?

Bobby: My powers weren't enough to beat him. We needed to fight fire with fire. In other words, fight vampires with vampires. I knew what the cost was if Seras drank my blood.

Alucard: I see. Now then, shall we meet with the others?

Bobby nodded as he pressed a button on his cyber-arm as he and Alucard were beamed down to Radiant Garden, right in front of Merlin's home no less.

Bobby: The others must be inside. Let's head in.

Bobby knocked then opened the door and he and Alucard stepped inside and found the gang sitting in the living room with the Restoration Committee.

Leon: (leaning on wall) Hey Bobby. Alucard.

Yuffie: Sora told us everything that's happened the last time we saw you.

Cid: So looks like there's more Princesses out there in them worlds than we thought. (scratches head) Man things are getting crazier and crazier.

Dante: All thanks to our good friend Xehanort and his Organization lackies.

Yuffie: Hey Leon, should we tell them about that Snow guy that came by awhile ago.

Bobby: (surprised) Snow? Snow was here?

Cid: Yep. Said he was looking for his girl Serah.

Bobby: Serah... I gotta tell Lightning about this.

Bobby hurried outside to the gummi ship while the gang stayed inside.

Kim: So Leon, how's the town been since we've left?

Leon: Everything's alright so far Kim. A little bit of Heartless trouble but nothing to worry about.

Gabranth: Did any members from the Organization appear here?

Cid: Hadn't seen any at all, which is good for us.

Sora: So where is this Snow guy anyway?

Aerith: I think he went into the marketplace to pick up some food for us.

Honey: Guess all we can do is sit and wait then.

Masane: (lays on couch) Liking that idea.

Reno & Axel: Agreed.

Meanwhile inside Excalibur, Bobby was chatting with the Bebop crew through the communications network on the computer.

Lightning: Are you sure Snow's in Radiant Garden?

Bobby: Yep. Leon told me. Said he's looking for Serah.

Spike: Tell ya what, we'll drop Lightning off in Radiant Garden. How's that sound?

Lightning: Sounds like a plan.

Bobby: Alright then. See you here in a bit Light.

Lightning nodded as she and Bobby closed communications as he took off the headset and jumped out of Excalibur. Just as he did, Snow happened to walk by with a paper bag with food.

Bobby: Snow? That you?

Snow: (excited) No way! Bobby! How you been man?

Bobby and Snow approached each other as the two then began to head back to Merlin's as Bobby told Snow what had happened.

Snow: So Lightning's on her way?

Bobby: (hands in pockets) Yep. I knew I had to tell her once Leon told me you showed up here.

Snow: I'm now sure how I did exactly. The only thing I remember was being knocked out by that Vantias creep.

Bobby: He is alright.

Just then, Bobby sensed something as he quickly knocked Snow over to the side, dropping the bag of groceries as a large sword was embedded in the ground.

Snow: What the hell was that?

Bobby: (shouts) Show yourself Marik!

Marik then appeared as he stepped out from the dark portal as he had an evil grin on his face as he called his sword back to his hand.

Marik: You still call me by the name of my weaker half? I prefer the name Malik. I'm my own person and no one else.

Snow: Enough with the crap, what do you want?

Malik: I came to tell you that we have your Serah.

Snow and Bobby gasped.

Snow: (disbelief) You're lying!

Bobby: No Snow, I think he's telling the truth. Okay Malik, why are you telling us this? Just to toy with us?

Malik: No. I came to tell you if you want her, then meet me in the Great Maw in exactly one hour. If not, then who's to say what'll happen to her?

Snow: (anger) I swear if you hurt her I'll!

Malik: (tauntingly with evil grin) You'll what?

Enraged, Snow charged at Malik and threw a punch at him but Malik roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him back towards Bobby.

Malik: (evil laughter) Well, it seems you really care for Serah don't you? Remember, one hour.

Bobby: Oh we'll be there. And when me and my friends get there, you'll be sorry!

Malik: (sarcastically) Oh! I'm so scared.

He laughed sinisterly as he disappeared in darkness, leaving an angered Snow and annoyed Bobby to hurry back to Merlin's house to inform everyone what happened.

Joey: (anger) I'm really getting sick of dat creep! We need to teach him a lesson now!

Kaiba: (arms crossed) Why don't you stop and think for a second Wheeler? Have you forgotten that Malik is an Unversed that came from Marik's heart? He has a lot more power now than he did at the Battle City Finals.

Tristan: Kaiba's got a point Joey. If we just go charging after him, we'll be dead. And the fact that he's got Snow's wife hostage makes it worse.

Joey: I see your point Tristan but why does he have Serah?

Bobby: She's a Princess.

Shea: You've got to be kidding.

Snow: Wish he was. But it's true. When Bobby helped us out back in my world, Vanitas appeared and said he was after her. We took care of him but after he left, we got shaken up from what he said. Once after we saved Pulse and Cocoon from Ragnarok, we made sure that we'd live our lives as normal but we'd make sure that if anyone threatened Serah we'd be there to protect her.

Goofy: Garwsh.

Drakken: Hmph. Sounds like this will be a problem for us.

?: Not if I'm here to help.

Everyone turned to see Lightning standing in the doorway with her hand on her hip.

Snow: (stands up) Sis!

Lightning: (smiles) Hey Snow. Glad to see you're okay.

Snow: Same for you. (scratches head) Uh how long have you been listening?

Lightning: (seriousness) Enough for me to get my sister back.

Bobby: That's the Claire I know.

Chris: You're name's Claire? (chuckles) My sister's name's Claire.

Lightning: (chuckles) What a coincidence.

Leon: Now that Lightning's here, we decide who's going to go with her, Bobby, and Snow.

Steve: Why can't we all go with him?

Mystery: Because Malik might try something if all go after him.

Terra: Mystery's right. I'll go with Bobby.

Ven: Me too.

Aqua: (teasingly) Bobby's hopeless without me.

Bobby: (sarcasticly) Hahaha.

Zack: (does his squats) Bob's my bud and I'm helping him out no matter what.

Tidus: (flexes arm) Same for me.

Yugi: I'm coming too. Malik wants payback from me so if he wants it then he's gonna get it.

Yami: _Don't get to cocky Yugi._

Yugi: _I know, I know._

Joey: Be careful Yugi.

Tea, Tristan, Kaiba, and Mokuba all nodded in agreement as Yugi did the same.

Sora: (stands up with Donald and Goofy) We'll help too!

Reno: Which means the rest of us stays and watches over the town for you guys.

Leon: Well technically Reno, as members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, (stands up, holding his Gunblade) we're going to protect this town no matter what.

Cid: (holds his Lance, smoking his cigarette) Mind if I come along this time?

Tifa: (puts on gloves) The more the merrier.

Yuffie: (singing) We're gonna kick bad guy butt!

Cloud: I helped you guys when the Heartless swarmed the town a few weeks back and I'm helping again.

Axel: Me too. Radiant Garden's my home and I want to keep it safe.

Leon: Can't say no to that. Alright gang let's head out.

Merlin: Be careful Leon.

Leon nodded as he led the squad out the door.

Shea: (stands up and rubs hands) Soooooo. Where's the food at?

Cecil: Shea, we ate about an hour ago. How can you still be hungry?

Beast Boy: (whispers to Cyborg) He's probably got a bottomless stomach.

Vegeta: (chuckles) Like Kakarot?

Little did they know, a feminine figure in a black coat was standing outside the manor. Meanwhile, Leon and the squad had arrived in the Great Maw as they had their weapons at the ready.

Sora: I don't see Malik.

Goofy: You think it's a trap?

Yugi: Knowing him, it's a possiblity.

Terra: Either way we have to be ready for whatever comes at us.

Malik then stepped out of a dark portal with his sword in hand.

Malik: (evil grin) So, you came.

Yugi's Millenium Puzzle began to shine as Yami now took over holding Destined Hero in his hand.

Yami: Alright Malik, where's Serah?

Malik opened a portal and a Berserker Nobody came out carrying Serah over his shoulder.

Snow: Serah!

Serah's hair was similar to how Lightning's is as well as the same color. Her clothing consised of a red plaid pleated skirt lined with a black lace, a white sleeveless shirt, and a semi-transparent pink sweeper in the same style. She also had black thigh-high stockings and ivory ankle boots.

Serah: (weakly) Snow?

Lighting: Serah, we're here for you.

Serah: Light? Bobby?

Bobby: Don't worry Serah, we'll deal with Malik.

Malik only laughed evilly, sparking annoyance to our heroes.

Leon: Find something funny?

Malik: You should look behind you.

The group turned around and saw that the rest of the gang was forcibly brought to them by the Unversed and Heartless.

Bobby: (anger to Malik) You son of a bitch! This wasn't part of the deal!

Malik: I had nothing to do with it. It was all Maria's plan.

Bobby's eyes got wide as he turned back to see the black coated woman appear in front of the captive heroes as she took off her hood to reveal a face as young as a girl's. Her hair was a bit unusual as they were in three different colors, red, blond, and blue. Maria also had light brown eyes.

Maria: (cracks knuckles) I want payback for what you and that Witchblade bitch did to me years back.

Bobby: (to Leon) I'll handle her, you guys deal with Malik.

Leon: Got it. Let do it!

Leon led the group at Malik as Bobby drew Bonding Friendship and charged at Maria as she revealed her dual gauntlets and blocked Bobby's strike.

Bobby: Still have those Cloneblades I see.

Maria: (evil smirk) All the better to gut you with.

?: I don't think so bitch.

Suddenly Masane dived down from the sky in her Witchblade form and sliced her while Bobby quickly moved back.

Maria: (growls) You!

Masane: (dark chuckle) So, I hear you want revenge?

Maria evilly grinned as she activated one of her Cloneblades and pointed it at Shea.

Shea: (gulps) I'm too young to die.

Maria: One move and I'll have my friends kill them all while I send the Princesses to Xehanort.

Suddenly the gang was freed as the Heartless and Unversed were quickly destroyed by Galen.

Galen: Masane, Aerith, Merlin, and I managed to escape when she attacked us. Aerith and Merlin are at the mansion safe and sound.

Maria was annoyed by this as she then activated both of her Dual Cloneblades as she took on a form that was different from Masane's. Her hair became a whiteish blond with a red stripe. Her eyes became black with purple puplis and her armor was very light and had a greyish color and had stripes the same color as her pupils.

Cloneblade Maria: Now then, let me enjoy this.

Bobby: (smirks) Yeah. Let's.

Bobby transformed to Super Saiyan 2 and stood with Masane at his side.

Bobby: Toshiro, take the others and make sure Merlin and Aerith stay safe.

Toshiro: Understood. You heard him, let's hurry back.

Goku: Good luck Bobby.

And with that, the gang flew back to town, leaving Bobby, Masane, and Galen to face Maria while the rest handled Malik.

Malik: Prepare for your demise Pharoah!

Malik then summoned Anti-Clones of Terra, Ven, and Aqua to aid him.

Terra: We got the copies!

Ven: Just go for Malik!

Sora: We gotcha! Riku!

Riku: I'll take this!

Together Sora and Riku unleashed Riku's Eternal Session Limit.

Sora: Light!

Riku: You're gonna lose it all!

Malik: Give me a break!

Sora: Axel!

Axel: Come here I'll make it all stop!

Sora called on Axel and activated the Blazing Saber Limit. First Sora encased his Keyblade in fire as he and Axel rushed at Malik and unleashed a barrage of slashes from their weapons. Next Axel twirled his chakrams and launched barrage of Firagas while Sora rushed in and used his Judgment Triad on Malik.

Sora: Let's go!

Axel: Won't forget this!

Axel placed both his chakrams on both sides of Sora's Keyblade as it transformed into a fire sword and Sora spun it and charged at Malik and slammed it in the ground, causing pillars of fire to come up and encase Malik, ending the Limit as Sora's Keyblade returned to normal and Axel called his weapons back.

Sora: Want more?

Malik: (staggers) I'm not through yet!

Terra: You will be!

Malik turned to see that Terra, Ven, and Aqua had defeated their Anti-Clones, which angered him.

Malik: You're persistant I'll give you that but once I destroy all of you, the Overtakers will claim Kingdom Hearts as our own and rule the worlds!

Yuffie: Overtakers? That's the name of your Organization? Not a very threatening name.

Malik: (grins) Don't judge a book by its cover.

While the Restoration Committee handled Malik Bobby, Masane, and Galen were handling Maria.

Bobby: (panting) This might be a problem.

Masane: (panting) You're telling me. Alright Maria, where's Ryoko?

Maria: (tauntly, grins) Ryoko who?

Masane: Liar! You know where she is!

Maria: (laughs) Like I'd tell you. You'll just have to find her on your own. Ta-ta!

Maria disappeared through a dark portal, leaving Masane angered as she punched the ground.

Masane: I swear I'll find her no matter what.

Bobby: (puts hand on her shoulder) We'll find her Masane. I promise.

Masane: Thanks Bobby.

Bobby: You know I won't let you go through this alone.

Galen: Now that Maria's gone, we should help the others with Malik.

Bobby: Got it.

The trio hurried over to the gang as they were getting worn out from Malik. Galen used his Force Lightning to destroy the Berserker that held Serah hostage. Snow and Lightning hurried over to her as they stayed out of the battle.

Galen: (readies Lightsabers) Need extra hands?

Zack: Where's Maria?

Masane: Gone. She knows where my daughter is but she didn't say anything.

Bobby: But enough about that, let's deal with Malik.

Malik: (laughs) I'd love to see you try.

Bobby: (transforms to SSJ3) I'll finish this quickly. Stay back guys.

Malik, holding his Deathbringer, charged at Bobby as he was about to slash him but Bobby managed to gut punch him before he could. He then grabbed Malik's arm and tossed him in the air.

Bobby: It's over for you Malik.

Bobby then charged his energy as he readied his Final Flash, but he then had his hands for a Kamehameha.

Malik: (anger) You think you can defeat me? I will never be defeated by you!

Malik came charging back down with his sword ready to pierce Bobby.

Malik: DIE!

Bobby: FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!

Just as Malik came close to attacking Bobby, he was hit by the fierce blast of the Final Kamehameha. Malik fell to the ground as his coat was ragged from the blast. Malik slowly reach for his sword but Yami had his foot on his hand.

Yami: You're finished Malik.

Malik only let out a chuckle.

Cloud: Something funny?

Malik: I may be finished, but my comrades will be there to take you out and claim Kingdom Hearts!

Malik said his last words as he faded into darkness while he laughed manically.

Sora: (holds Keyblade over shoulder) Guess that takes care of that. Let's head back.

Serah: Thank you such much everyone. I don't know what to say.

Zack: All in a hero's work.

Snow: Come on guys.

The gang headed back to town and informed the others of what happened.

Stephen: So it seems like you're one step closer to finding Ryoko Masane.

Masane: Somewhat yeah.

Cid: That and Xehanort's group now calling themselves the Overtakers.

Merlin: (shock) Overtakers? No it can't be...

Merlin used his wand and a book from his shelf floated towards him as Merlin opened it and frantically flipped through the pages.

Mickey: Merlin, is something wrong?

Merlin: It's just as I feared...

Sora: (worried) Merlin?

Merlin: Gather round everyone, there's something I must tell you.

The gang gathered in the living room as Merlin stood before them.

Merlin: Many years ago, the Overtakers were a group of people that caused chaos amongst the worlds even before the First Keyblade War. The Overtakers were ruthless, unmerciful beings who would let nothing stand in their way. They even once tried to take Kingdom Hearts for their own.

Alucard: Like Xehanort.

Merlin: Correct. However the only thing that stood in the Overtaker's way were three legendary warriors known as the Musketeers.

Mystery: Who were the Musketeers exactly?

Merlin: Well James my boy, the Musketeers were three warriors chosen by the gods themselves as Guardians of Light, Darkness, and their Balance. The gods that chose them were Cosmos, Goddess of Light and Harmony, Chaos, God of Darkness and Discord, and Shinryu, Dragon God of Twilight and Balance. The three gods saw them as a threat and chose three ordinary people to protect Kingdom Hearts and the World Order. It was said that the three were given swords that gave them control of what they were guarding. The Sacred Sword, the Chaosbringer, and the Dragon Blade were the legendary swords used by them.

Bobby: Whoa. This is a lot to take in.

Merlin: I understand Bobby. Now then, it was said that in the final battle against the Musketeers and the Overtakers, the Musketeers united their powers and defeated the Overtakers. And thus Kingdom Hearts and the worlds were saved.

Terra: So what happened to them?

Merlin: No one knows. Some say they used up all of their powers and eventually died, others say they lost their powers and resumed their normal lives. But now it seems that Xehanort has revived the Overtakers by starting his own group of them.

Tidus: Okay so how exactly did Musketeers get chosen anyway?

Merlin: Well Tidus, it has been said that the gods watched over three certain people that have peeked their curiosity.

Gabranth: So how will we know when the Musketeers will be shown?

Merlin: In due time Gabranth. That is the only thing we can do for now.

Ichigo: And I think it's time for us to move on. You guys take care okay?

Leon: We will. These Overtakers sounds really dangerous than Organization XIII. Be on your guard Sora.

Sora: I will Leon. See ya later!

And with a push of a button, Bobby beamed the gang into Excalibur as the Titans and Galen got in their ships and blasted off from Radiant Garden.

Bobby: (on headset) So guys, looks like we've got to find out who's the next three Musketeers before Xehanort and his Overtakers do.

Robin: (on headset) I know what you mean. Sounds like we've got a lot on our hands.

Galen: (on headset) But nothing we can't handle.

Bobby closed communications with Galen and the Titans as he took off his headset and let out a sigh.

Ulrich: So Bobby, what now?

Bobby: We set a course for the next world.

Dante: Sounds like a plan.

Snow: As long as Serah, Light, and I stay with you guys, we won't let anything get in our way!

And so the gang headed off in the Lane Betweens and were getting prepared for whatever they would face.

Meanwhile in the Castle that Never Was, headquarters of the Overtakers as the members sat in their chairs,

Xehanort: It appears we have lost Malik.

Larxene: First Genesis, then Wesker, and now Malik. Our numbers are dropping more than Organization XIII's did.

Vanitas: But we have Medusa and Maria amongst our ranks, as well as the Conqueror, whom I've made sure to help him in his plan of destroying Remnant's Order. Although we couldn't find a suitable person to join our ranks in Earth Land, that doesn't mean we still can't have fun with the Fairy Tail guild.

Medusa: Don't forget about the Princesses that we have to gather.

Xehanort: Unfortunately the Princesses that aren't with Murasama are at the King's castle and darkness can't set one foot in there as long as the Cornerstone of Light still stands.

Maria: So what do you suppose we do then?

Xehanort: We continue with getting Murasama to fall into the darkness and have Vantias battle Ventus and Masane to obtain their power.

Medusa: But Xehanort, that insolent Bobby won't let the darkness reach his heart.

Vanitas: (dark grin) Not unless we force him to.

Vanitas held out his hand and a image of Aqua appeared.

Xehanort: Of course. His love for Master Aqua is the key to his downfall. We can use her against him.

Larxene: Genesis already tried that and look where that's got him.

Vanitas: We can still try. (dark laughter)

Xehanort: (chuckles) Great minds think alike Vanitas.

Xehanort and the members laughed as the image of Aqua still stood in Vantias's hand.

**=Radiant Garden=**

Ansem suddenly stopped moving and stared at the sky outside the castle as his apprentices were with him.

Aeleus: Master Ansem?

Dilan: Is something the matter?

Ansem: I fear the worlds are in grave danger once again.

Even: It's nothing that Sora and his friends can't handle.

Ienzo: Even's right Ansem, Sora has faced countless foes before.

Ansem: But I fear that this one, even if it is Xehanort, may be too much for the Keyblade Wielder and his friends.

**=Hellsing Territory=**

Integra sat in her chair as she stared out the window of her manor as Walter came in with some tea prepare for her.

Walter: (sets tray down) Your tray ma'am.

Integra didn't say anything but looked outside.

Walter: Sir Integra? Is something the matter?

Integra: Make sure the troops train as hard as they can Walter.

Walter: And why's that?

Integra turned her chair as she faced Walter.

Integra: I sense a great battle for our exsistance is at hand.

**=Land of the Ninja=**

Tsunade stood on the roof of the Hokage Manor as she gazed at the sky with a concerned, serious look on her face. Sakura came up looking for her. Sakura was now much older and was a Chunin-rank ninja as she had a pink sleeveless shirt and tan pants and also had gloves on.

Sakura: Lady Tsunade, is something wrong?

Tsunade: Sakura I have a feeling that we're about to be in a battle for our very lives.

Sakura: Are you sure?

Tsunade: I just hope Naruto and Jiraya return soon. (turns back) We'll need their help.

**=Dragon World (Planet of the Kais/King Kai's Planet)=**

Elder Kai: King Kai are you sensing this?

King Kai: Yes Elder I am. It's just as I feared. The Overtakers have returned.

Elder Kai: But it seems that Xehanort has only given his group this name.

King Kai: Yes but Xehanort is still a threat to us all and Kingdom Hearts. I can only hope that Goku and the others can save us all.

Elder Kai: They can, make no mistake of that.

King Kai: (sigh) I hope so.

Meanwhile in a world in the far reaches of the Lanes Between, a beautiful young woman with flowing blond hair with white clothing was sitting in her chair in an area known as Order's Sanctuary. She is suddenly approached by a muscular four-arm fiend in dark red hues with large wings sprouting from his back. This being also has a long tail and several horns, with two red horns curving into the air.

Fiend: You've sensed this haven't you Cosmos?

Cosmos: Yes Chaos, I have. They've returned.

Chaos: (sighs) It appears it's time to chose the next three warriors to defend us.

Cosmos: Why have you come to me like this?

Chaos: Our war over this world is done. We must focus on the matter at hand: Kingdom Hearts and our very existance is threatened.

Cosmos: Yes, you're right. Chaos, have you found one to be the Guardian of Darkness?

Chaos: (crosses arms) There is one in particular. Have you found your light guardian yet?

Cosmos: Yes. And what of Shinryu?

Chaos: He as well.

Chaos then held out his arms and three images appeared before him and Cosmos.

Cosmos: Yes, they are the ones.

Chaos: So it's decided.

Bobby, Shea, and Mystery were the images shown before the gods.

Cosmos: Bobby Murasama, James "Mystery" Armstrong, and Shea Alister. They are the chosen ones. They are the Musketeers that determine our fate.

Bobby Murasama, James "Mystery" Armstrong, Shea Alister. Three best friends. Three heroes that are aiding Sora in his quest to defeat the darkness. Their lives will be changed forever, but not just theirs but their friends' as well. A great battle will begin. They will be the leaders in this great battle.

This new chapter in the tale of the Wielders of the Keyblade will be forever known as Guardians of Destiny.

End of Chapter 90 and Birth By Awakening.


End file.
